A new world
by Sydney8201
Summary: Dean et Castiel pensaient pouvoir reconstruire une vie normale au sein de leur nouveau camp. Ils ont toutefois eu tort de croire que la seule menace dans ce nouveau monde était les contaminés. Car les hommes peuvent se montrer bien cruels quand plus aucune loi ne leur interdit d'assouvir leurs plus noirs désirs. Ils vont l'apprendre à leur dépens. Suite de The End of The World.
1. Départ

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le début de cette suite toujours corrigée par la merveilleuse Elyrine. Ce chapitre contient une scène de sexe.  
**

 **Attention, elle contiendra des scènes de tortures. De nombreuses épreuves attendent nos héros. Mais tout finira bien pour eux ... voire très bien.**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire.**

 **A lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Life Changes de Good Charlotte**

 **Chapitre 1 : Départ**

 _« Pour survivre, il y a une règle à ne jamais oublier. Où que l'on aille, quoi que l'on soit en train de faire, le danger est partout. Il est important de se méfier de tout et de tout le monde. Dans ce monde-ci, faire confiance aveuglément, c'est tendre le bâton pour se faire battre. Je l'ai appris à mes dépens, et je ne suis pas le seul. Quand on est à l'extérieur, il faut garder les yeux ouverts et ne surtout pas ignorer les signes. Si on se montre vigilant, on a une chance. Bien sûr, il est parfois difficile d'ignorer un appel au secours simplement parce qu'il est lancé par un inconnu. Mais si on veut rester en vie, il faut parfois se montrer égoïste. Analyser la situation et les gens avant de prendre une décision irrévocable. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Castiel était allongé sur son lit, entièrement nu, Dean confortablement installé entre ses jambes. Son petit ami était nu également. D'ordinaire, cela suffisait à lui faire perdre la tête. A l'empêcher de penser aux choses négatives ou à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait se concentrer que sur le corps nu de son petit ami. Sur les muscles qui saillaient sous sa peau. Sur les tâches de rousseur qui couvraient une partie de ses épaules et de ses pectoraux. Il ne pouvait plus se concentrer que sur la bouche de Dean se rapprochant doucement mais sûrement de son sexe.

Cette fois, pourtant, c'était différent. Car malgré la merveilleuse distraction que Dean représentait, Castiel ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ce qui se passait. Il avait trop de choses en tête. Il était trop inquiet pour parvenir à se détendre. Il supposait que cela devait se voir.

Bien sûr, pour le moment, Dean ne semblait pas encore découragé. Il embrassait Castiel le long du sternum, faisait tourner sa langue autour de son nombril. Il cherchait à le ramener au moment présent. C'était peine perdue. Malgré le fait que son corps soit plus que partant, malgré le fait que Dean était devenu particulièrement doué dans cet exercice, il ne réussissait pas à oublier le reste.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois qu'ils étaient au camp. Ils y étaient parfaitement intégrés, s'étaient fait des amis. Ils aimaient l'endroit et les gens qui les entouraient.

Castiel s'épanouissait complètement dans son rôle de professeur. Il n'avait pas énormément d'élèves qui n'étaient pas tous du même âge, mais ils étaient tous conscients de la chance qu'ils avaient d'être encore en vie. Et cela les rendait désireux d'apprendre. Peu importait en fin de compte que ce que Castiel leur enseignait ne leur servirait probablement jamais. Ils ne semblaient pas s'en soucier.

Gabriel s'était également parfaitement intégré. En quelques semaines, il avait pris une place importante au sein du camp jusqu'à se voir proposer un poste au conseil. Cela avait surpris tout le monde, Gabriel le premier. Mais il avait accepté ce nouveau rôle avec enthousiasme. Il voulait construire quelque chose au camp et accepter plus de responsabilités était la première étape. Il avait également rencontré Kali, une jeune femme qui avait intégré le camp après eux. Ils étaient totalement différents l'un de l'autre et passaient leur temps à se disputer. Mais, à la surprise générale, ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble, personne ne doutait de la sincérité de leurs sentiments.

Dean, de son côté, continuait à partir régulièrement avec Dylan. Ils étaient chargés de trouver des vivres, des médicaments, des vêtements ou des armes. Ils partaient parfois un jour, souvent plus longtemps. Ils ne revenaient jamais bredouilles. Dean était devenu particulièrement proche de Dylan. Comme Castiel l'avait senti dès le début, son petit ami voyait leur compagnon comme son petit frère. Il l'avait pris sous son aile et lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait. Dylan admirait Dean. Ensemble, ils formaient une bonne équipe.

Dylan était quelqu'un de bien qui avait vécu des choses difficiles par le passé. Il avait connu le deuil bien avant la fin du monde. Il n'avait plus personne. Il n'avait pu compter sur personne pour survivre avant de rejoindre le camp. Cela l'avait considérablement endurci. Mais cela ne l'avait pas poussé à devenir quelqu'un de froid. Il était au contraire drôle et enthousiaste. Castiel l'aimait également beaucoup.

La vie au camp était calme, la majeure partie du temps. Il était facile d'oublier le reste quand on était à l'abri derrière les remparts de la base. Castiel se forçait toutefois à ne jamais perdre de vue le danger qui les attendait à l'extérieur. Il ne voulait pas oublier que le monde avait pris fin, que les contaminés arpentaient les rues et qu'ils étaient tous susceptibles de mourir du jour au lendemain.

Il y avait bien plus de monde au camp, à présent. Le conseil avait donné le feu vert à Dean et Dylan pour ramener les gens qu'ils trouvaient sur la route lors de leur excursion à l'extérieur. On leur avait cependant demandé de vérifier qu'ils ne ramenaient pas n'importe qui. Dean avait alors mis en place un questionnaire qui lui permettait de se faire une idée rapide des gens à qui il avait affaire. Il se reposait également sur son instinct qui lui faisait rarement défaut. Jusque-là, il n'avait ramené que des gens biens. Des gens qui avaient depuis trouvé leur place au sein du camp. Cela lui donnait l'impression de faire quelque chose d'important. De jouer un rôle dans la reconstruction du monde après l'apocalypse.

Il écrivait toujours dans son journal. Il n'avait pas changé malgré ses nouvelles responsabilités. Et Castiel l'aimait chaque jour un peu plus.

Leur histoire n'était un secret pour personne. Ils ne se cachaient pas des autres. Ils vivaient leur amour au grand jour. Et personne n'avait trouvé quoi que ce soit à redire. Richard lui-même semblait s'être lassé de les critiquer. La vie était paisible.

Castiel pensait encore à Anna et il savait que Dean pensait constamment à Sam. Mais la douleur de sa mort s'était considérablement atténuée au fil du temps. La blessure ne pourrait jamais totalement guérir mais elle avait cicatrisé. Et Dean continuait à avancer jour après jour.

\- OK, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse autant ?

La question de son petit ami sortit Castiel de ses songes. Il baissa les yeux sur le jeune homme. Il était toujours allongé entre ses jambes mais avait posé ses bras sur son ventre et sa tête sur ses mains jointes. Il regardait Castiel avec les sourcils froncés. Ce dernier s'en voulait de gâcher le moment mais c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Quand est-ce que vous partez ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- Dans trois heures. On veut pouvoir trouver un abri avant que la nuit ne tombe, répondit Dean.

Dylan et lui avait établi des sortes d'avant-postes qu'ils avaient sécurisés durant certaines de leurs sorties. Ils y avaient stockés de la nourriture et des armes. Cela leur permettait d'avoir un point de chute quand ils partaient pour plus qu'une journée. Le plus proche se trouvaient à quelques heures de route. Ils y passeraient la nuit avant de reprendre la route à l'aube.

\- Et ensuite ? Tu sais pour combien de temps vous en avez ? Est-ce que tu sais combien de temps vous serez partis ?

Ils avaient déjà discuté de leur plan à plusieurs reprises et Castiel savait qu'il avait été longuement réfléchi. Dean ne partait pas à l'aveugle. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'imaginer le pire. Il avait besoin d'entendre les détails encore et encore pour être un tant soit peu rassuré.

\- L'école vétérinaire se trouve à une journée de route. On devrait y arriver demain avant la nuit. On dormira là-bas et on rentrera ensuite. Si on n'est pas retardé sur la route, on devrait être de retour après-demain soir, ou le lendemain si on est pris de court.

Dean ne semblait pas agacé d'avoir à lui expliquer une nouvelle fois le déroulement de leur excursion. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait le faire mais Castiel avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer. Il était juste convaincu que quelque chose allait se passer et que son petit ami serait en danger à un moment ou à un autre. C'était sans doute dû au fait que l'école vétérinaire se trouvait dans un endroit où ils n'étaient encore jamais allés et qu'ils ne connaissaient donc pas du tout.

\- Pourquoi aller là-bas ? Pourquoi l'école vétérinaire ? Il y a une clinique à seulement une ou deux heures de route, ainsi que des pharmacies en chemin. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous devez aller aussi loin.

Dean soupira longuement. Castiel lui avait déjà posé la question une bonne dizaine de fois depuis qu'il lui avait expliqué son plan et il lui avait déjà donné les raisons qui les avaient poussé à choisir cet endroit plutôt qu'un autre. Ils ne prenaient pas de risques juste pour le plaisir. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Mais Castiel avait encore besoin de l'entendre.

\- La clinique a été pillée et il ne reste rien qui puisse nous aider. On a vidé les pharmacies de ce qu'elles contenaient. On a besoin de médicaments, Cas. Le docteur Stevens pense que l'école vétérinaire sera intacte. Personne ne pensera à se servir là-bas. Les gens n'imaginent pas que les médicaments destinés aux animaux ont la même composition que ceux qu'on donne aux humains. C'est notre meilleure chance.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il savait bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi. Ils avaient besoin de médicaments, et rapidement. Il n'aimait simplement pas l'idée que la responsabilité incombe à son petit ami de trouver ce dont ils avaient tant besoin. Même si Dean s'était lui-même porté volontaire pour aller les chercher.

\- Sans ces médicaments, des gens vont mourir, Cas. Des enfants, nos amis et... cette épidémie va faire des dégâts énormes si on ne fait rien.

Castiel savait parfaitement tout cela. Deux de ses élèves étaient tombés malades hier. Le docteur ne savait pas exactement ce dont ils souffraient. Cela ressemblait à une pneumonie particulièrement virulente. Sans traitement, les malades mourraient en quarante-huit heures. Personne n'était encore mort mais certains étaient au plus mal. La maladie était extrêmement contagieuse et personne n'était à l'abri. Ils devaient faire quelque chose, et vite.

\- Je sais, Dean, et je ne le conteste pas. Je suis juste... je serais sans doute moins inquiet si vous ne partiez pas seuls. On ne sait rien de cet endroit. Il pourrait être envahi de contaminés.

\- Dylan et moi sommes parfaitement capables de nous en sortir seuls. On fonctionne bien mieux quand on a personne d'autre avec nous. La dernière fois qu'on a emmené quelqu'un d'autre, tu sais comment cela s'est terminé. Je ne reproduirai pas la même erreur.

Castiel se souvenait parfaitement de la seule fois où son petit ami avait accepté qu'un autre homme les accompagne. Il avait pourtant tout ce qu'il fallait pour être un atout à l'extérieur. Il avait été militaire dans sa vie d'avant et il savait manier les armes. Mais il était trop sûr de lui. Il avait voulu prouver à Dean et Dylan qu'il était meilleur qu'eux. Il s'était fait mordre en se battant à mains nues contre un contaminé et Dean avait ensuite dû l'abattre. Il était rentré traumatisé et avait passé la nuit entière à pleurer dans les bras de Castiel.

\- Vous pourriez emmener Red avec vous, suggéra-t-il finalement.

\- Je serais bien plus rassuré de le savoir avec toi, répliqua Dean aussitôt.

Castiel soupira.

\- Je ne suis pas en danger, ici. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Je ne risque strictement rien dans le camp. Il pourrait vous aider dehors.

\- Cas...

Castiel savait qu'il était inutile de tenter de convaincre son petit ami. Il avait déjà essayé à de multiples reprises mais s'était toujours heurté à un refus catégorique. Il avait confiance en Dean. Il savait que son petit ami n'agissait pas bêtement et qu'il était parfaitement capable de se défendre à l'extérieur. Mais il était tout de même inquiet pour lui et le serait probablement toujours.

\- Cette maladie, quelle qu'elle soit... elle se répand rapidement et tu n'es pas à l'abri. Tu n'es pas immunisé et j'ai peur... j'ai peur que tu tombes malade pendant mon absence. J'ai peur qu'on ne puisse pas rentrer suffisamment tôt pour te sauver et... je sais que Red ne pourra rien pour toi si c'est le cas mais j'ai besoin qu'il reste avec toi. J'ai besoin qu'il garde un œil sur toi. Je ne peux pas partir si je suis inquiet pour toi. Alors s'il te plaît... n'insiste pas.

Castiel acquiesça alors. Il ne voulait pas que son petit ami parte en se souciant de lui. Il savait qu'il serait alors incapable de penser à autre chose. Il finirait par manquer de vigilance et par se faire tuer. La dernière fois qu'il était parti en pensant à Castiel, il était revenu avec une balle dans le ventre. Il avait failli mourir. C'était quelque chose que Castiel ne voulait jamais revivre. Il faisait donc en sorte que son petit ami ait l'esprit libéré quand il quittait le camp. Il faisait également en sorte qu'ils ne se disputent jamais plus juste avant un départ.

\- D'accord, Dean, je n'insiste pas. Mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

Gabriel sera là pour te distraire.

\- Sauf s'il est avec Kali. Tu sais que plus rien n'existe pour lui quand elle est dans les parages.

Il avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il n'en voulait pas à son frère de consacrer autant de temps à sa petite amie. Il savait combien il avait été difficile pour lui de ne pas se sentir mis à l'écart quand il était seul avec Dean et Castiel. Il ne lui faisait aucun reproche. Il était au contraire content pour lui.

\- Dans ce cas-là, tu n'auras qu'à aller trouver Lisa et Ben. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront plus que ravis de te distraire jusqu'à mon retour. Ce n'est que l'histoire de trois jours... quatre au maximum. Ce n'est rien du tout.

C'était déjà bien trop pour Castiel. La moindre seconde passée loin de Dean était une torture pour lui. Quatre jours seraient l'enfer. Il savait toutefois que son petit ami avait raison. Il avait des amis au sein du camp et ils seraient là pour lui s'il en avait besoin. Il était rapidement devenu proche de Victor et de Lisa. Cela continuait de le surprendre. Il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir devenir ami avec l'ex petite amie de Dean. Mais il avait appris à la connaître et ils s'étaient trouvés de nombreux points communs. Le soutien permanent qu'elle leur avait apporté au début de leur séjour au camp avait d'ailleurs aidé à renforcer ce lien. De surcroît, Castiel aimait beaucoup Ben. Il le trouvait extrêmement intelligent et drôle.

\- C'est déjà trop... c'est beaucoup trop si tu veux mon avis. J'ai déjà du mal à passer deux heures loin de toi quand tu es au camp mais que tu es occupé à quelque chose. Alors, quatre jours... c'est de la torture. J'aimerais... parfois j'aimerais que tu ne sois pas obligé de partir à chaque fois. Qu'on puisse compter sur quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Sauf que c'est ce que je veux faire, Cas. Je sais que ce n'est pas simple pour toi mais je ne veux pas... je ne peux pas rester ici à ne rien faire de productif. J'ai besoin de sortir. J'ai besoin... parfois, j'ai juste besoin de rouler. C'est sans doute égoïste et je n'ai probablement pas le droit de te demander de m'attendre à chaque fois mais... c'est comme ça que je suis. Si je n'avais plus ça... si je devais rester ici en permanence, je finirais par perdre la tête.

Castiel savait tout ça. Et il aimait Dean comme il était. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas lui que son petit ami cherchait à fuir. C'était l'enfermement qu'il avait du mal à supporter. Il était trop libre... trop sauvage, d'une certaine manière, pour rester entre quatre murs en permanence. Il l'avait accepté. Il avait juste du mal à ne pas l'oublier quand Dean s'apprêtait à partir.

\- Je ne te demande pas de renoncer. Je ne te le demanderais jamai. Je savais parfaitement dans quoi je m'engageais quand on a commencé tout ça. Je ne regrette rien. Je t'aime comme tu es.

Dean lui sourit alors avant de relever la tête pour l'embrasser à nouveau sur le ventre. Castiel savait parfaitement ce qu'il cherchait en agissant de la sorte. Il voulait le distraire. Lui faire oublier son départ prochain. Il voulait également lui donner quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher durant son absence. Il créait de bons souvenirs pour combattre l'inquiétude. Castiel en avait besoin. D'ordinaire, il se serait laissé faire sans se poser la moindre question. Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Cette conviction que quelque chose allait se passer. Quelque chose de mauvais.

\- Et en attendant, je ne suis pas encore parti... on a un moment devant nous et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter au maximum, expliqua Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel sourit en regardant son petit ami l'embrasser juste en dessous du nombril. Il l'observa ensuite saisir son sexe dans la main avant de refermer sa bouche autour. Pendant une seconde, il oublia tout le reste. Il bascula sa tête en arrière alors que la langue de Dean pressait contre son sexe, réveillant son érection qui s'était envolée lors de leur conversation. Il ferma finalement les yeux quand les sensations devinrent trop intenses. Il ne voulait pas jouir dans la bouche de son petit ami. Il voulait avoir le temps de lui faire l'amour. Il voulait le sentir tout autour de lui. Lui laisser également un souvenir de leurs dernières heures ensemble quand il serait sur la route. Il voulait le marquer pour qu'il n'oublie surtout pas qu'il était attendu quelque part. Dean avait réveillé chez lui un côté possessif qu'il avait toujours ignoré jusque-là.

Il s'apprêtait à dire à son petit ami d'arrêter quand de nouvelles images s'imposèrent à lui derrière ses paupières closes. Dean blessé et se vidant de son sang dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Dean criant au secours, appelant Dylan à l'aide, puis Castiel. Il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et se releva brusquement dans le lit, obligeant Dean à relâcher son sexe et à basculer sur le côté pour ne pas se prendre son genou en plein visage.

\- Quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme aussitôt. Ne me dis pas que je t'ai fait mal.

Castiel attendit quelques secondes pour que les images de son petit ami s'effacent de son esprit et qu'il puisse retrouver une respiration normale avant de répondre.

\- Non, je... ça va te paraître dingue et sans doute que ça l'est mais je... j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai l'impression que... j'ai la sensation que quelque chose de grave va arriver. Je ne saurais même pas te dire quoi mais... ça te concerne, et ça concerne aussi Dylan.

Il ne croyait pas aux rêves prémonitoires ou à la médiumnité. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer ce qu'il ressentait. Il était convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'un avertissement et qu'il aurait tort de ne pas y prêter attention. Il s'en voudrait probablement toute sa vie s'il n'en tenait pas compte et qu'il arrivait quelque chose à son petit ami.

\- Cas, il est normal que tu sois inquiet. Il est normal que tu imagines le pire. Mais tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Tu sais que je suis toujours prudent. Dylan sera là pour veiller sur moi. Tout se passera bien.

\- Tu ne peux pas en être sûr, répliqua Castiel en secouant la tête.

\- Non, je ne peux pas... personne ne peut l'être mais on peut faire en sorte de mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Et c'est ce qu'on fait. C'est ce qu'on a toujours fait.

Castiel se passa une main sur le visage. Il voulait croire que ce que son petit ami disait. Il voulait oublier cette peur qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il voulait faire en sorte que Dean parte l'esprit libre. Il ne voulait pas être un poids pour lui et risquer de le mettre en danger parce qu'il l'avait poussé à s'inquiéter pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas effacer ces images de sa tête.

\- Cas, mon cœur, tu dois avoir confiance en moi. Tu ne dois pas oublier que je reviendrai toujours. Que quoi qu'il arrive, je reviendrai toujours vers toi. Rien ne pourra jamais m'empêcher de te retrouver. Je t'ai fait cette promesse il y a déjà quelques temps et je compte bien la tenir.

Castiel avait envie de lui rappeler que cela ne dépendait pas entièrement de lui, qu'il ne pouvait pas jurer qu'il reviendrait parce qu'il ne maîtrisait pas tout. Mais ça aurait été égoïste de sa part. Et il refusait de se montrer égoïste quand Dean agissait de façon aussi généreuse et désintéressée. Il aurait alors eu la sensation de ne pas être à la hauteur de son petit ami. Dean pensait parfois ne pas le mériter mais Castiel était également convaincu de son côté qu'il n'était pas aussi bon que le jeune homme. Il voulait s'améliorer.

\- Revenez tous les deux. Fais-moi la promesse que tu feras en sorte que Dylan revienne aussi. Il est agaçant la majeure partie du temps mais il me manquerait s'il n'était plus là, assura Castiel en se forçant à sourire.

Dean hocha alors la tête et se réinstalla au dessus de son petit ami. Ce dernier se rallongea aussitôt sur le dos. Ils en avaient probablement suffisamment dit. Parler plus ne ferait que donner plus de force à ses inquiétudes et à ses doutes. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de bon, à présent.

\- Je te promets que Dylan reviendra. Je te promets de faire en sorte que rien ne lui arrive. Je ne le perdrai pas lui aussi. Pas après tout le reste.

« Tout le reste » signifiait Sam. Castiel le savait, et Dean savait qu'il le savait. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de préciser sa pensée. Dean refusait de perdre Dylan parce qu'il était rapidement devenu son petit frère de cœur. Il ne pourrait pas surmonter une nouvelle perte. Pas après avoir dû survivre à la mort de Sam.

\- Je te le promets, répéta Dean après quelques secondes.

Il passa ensuite une jambe au dessus des cuisses de Castiel jusqu'à pouvoir se pencher à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Il l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche avant d'attraper la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'ils gardaient sur leur table de nuit. Dean l'avait ramené de l'un de ses raids. Il avait voulu être discret mais Dylan l'avait attrapé et s'était empressé d'en parler à Gabriel. Cela leur avait valu des moqueries pendant de nombreux jours.

Castiel observa son petit ami asperger ses propres doigts de lubrifiant avant de glisser sa main entre ses jambes. Il sut le moment où il introduisit un premier doigt à la façon que son visage eut de se tendre aussitôt. Castiel connaissait ses réactions par cœur, à présent. Il savait que les premières secondes de la pénétration étaient toujours douloureuses et que même si la préparation était soigneuse et longue, il ressentait toujours une douleur sourde quand Castiel entrait en lui. Cela ne durait jamais très longtemps et le plaisir prenait rapidement le pas sur la douleur. Mais il devait lui laisser quelques secondes pour s'habituer à l'intrusion.

\- Ce que je veux, maintenant... c'est que tu fasses en sorte que je puisse toujours te sentir quand je serai parti. Je veux me souvenir de ce moment jusqu'à mon retour. Jusqu'à ce que tu puisses me faire ressentir ta présence en moi à nouveau. Tu te sens à la hauteur du challenge ?

Dean avait dit cela tout en continuant à faire aller et venir ses doigts en lui. D'ordinaire, Castiel aimait être celui qui le préparait afin d'ajouter sa langue à ses doigts pour que tout soit parfait et encore plus intense. Il savait combien Dean aimait sentir sa langue presser ainsi en lui. Mais ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Il était de surcroît agréable de regarder le jeune homme se préparer seul. Son visage trahissait la moindre de ses émotions. Il était à couper le souffle. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus et ses yeux étaient fermés. Il avait basculé sa tête en arrière et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je vais te montrer que je suis à la hauteur, assura Castiel.

Il attrapa ensuite le bras de Dean pour sentir ses mouvements. Il ne le força pas à retirer ses doigts car il savait combien le jeune homme avait besoin d'une bonne préparation. Mais il glissa son autre main autour de sa taille et appuya son index là où les doigts de son petit ami disparaissaient à l'intérieur de lui. Il attendit qu'il se sente suffisamment prêt avant de lui relâcher le bras. Dean retira ensuite ses doigts et avança sur les genoux. Castiel saisit son sexe pour le positionner puis regarda Dean s'empaler doucement dessus.

C'était sans nul doute la position préférée du jeune homme. Il aimait prendre les rênes même s'il était parfaitement partant pour laisser tout pouvoir à Castiel. Ce dernier aimait également le voir l'utiliser pour prendre le maximum de plaisir. Ils étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde quand il était question de sexe. Ils n'avaient pas à discuter ou à débattre. Ils avaient les mêmes envies au même moment. Cela leur permettait d'avoir une vie sexuelle plus qu'épanouie et satisfaisante.

Dean abaissa doucement les hanches jusqu'à être totalement assis sur les cuisses de son petit ami. Il attendit ensuite quelques secondes pour que son corps s'habituer avant de former des huit avec ses hanches pour sentir plus encore le sexe de Castiel en lui. Ce dernier dut résister à l'envie de prendre le contrôle sur son petit ami. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il était totalement envahi par les sensations que Dean lui procurait. C'était quelque chose d'incroyable et dont il ne pourrait jamais se passer. Ou se lasser.

Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles il ne fit rien de plus que de remuer les hanches, Dean finit par soulever son corps avant de le laisser retomber avec une certaine brutalité. Il imprégna d'emblée un rythme soutenu à ses mouvements. Il semblait vouloir quelque chose d'un peu plus brutal qu'à l'ordinaire. Castiel était partant aussi. Il s'installa sur les coudes puis commença à soulever les hanches quand Dean abaissait les siennes. Le bruit de leurs corps s'entrechoquant semblait étrangement bruyant malgré leurs gémissements continus. Castiel inclina sensiblement ses hanches pour heurter la prostate de son petit ami. Il savait à présent parfaitement comment faire en sorte de la toucher à chaque fois. Il avait pris le temps d'explorer le corps de Dean pour ne jamais rater sa cible. Parfois, il lui arrivait de torturer Dean en prolongeant la préparation plus que que nécessaire. Il harcelait alors sa prostate du bout des doigts jusqu'à le faire jouir par cette seule stimulation. Une fois le jeune homme satisfait, il glissait à l'intérieur de lui avec facilité et faisait en sorte de lui arracher un second orgasme. Dean protestait toujours au début. Mais il finissait par se répandre sur son ventre une deuxième fois en criant le nom de son petit ami. Il était ensuite incapable de bouger et Castiel prenait alors le temps de le nettoyer avec délicatesse. Il aimait autant les moments qui suivaient le sexe que le sexe en lui-même. Il se sentait utile et digne du jeune homme quand il prenait soin de lui après une session un peu plus extrême.

Mais ce n'était pas ce dont ils avaient besoin pour le moment. Dean allait et venait sur son sexe avec détermination. Il avait un côté sauvage quand il chevauchait ainsi Castiel. Il semblait presque irréel, comme une image tout droit sortie des fantasmes de son petit ami. Mais les sensations étaient réelles. L'étroitesse et la chaleur du corps de Dean lui rappelaient qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve. C'était bien plus fort et bien plus agréable.

\- Cas, souffla le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

Castiel savait exactement ce dont il avait besoin sans qu'il ait besoin d'en dire plus. Il se redressa, attrapa le jeune homme par les épaules, le força à reculer puis le manœuvra jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tourne le dos et s'installe à quatre pattes devant lui. Il saisit ensuite son sexe et pénétra le jeune homme à nouveau. Ce n'était pas la position qu'il préférait parce qu'il aimait pouvoir regarder Dean dans les yeux quand il lui faisait l'amour. Mais c'était celle qui lui permettait d'être le plus brutal. Quand il plongeait son regard dans celui de son petit ami, il perdait rapidement le rythme et était incapable de ne pas être doux et délicat. Faire l'amour face à face était ce qu'il préférait. Mais c'était uniquement valable quand ils n'allaient pas être séparés durant plusieurs jours. Quand Dean n'avait pas besoin de pouvoir le sentir pendant plusieurs jours pour ne pas oublier. Ce serait pour le moment de son retour.

\- Plus fort, exigea Dean d'une voix rauque.

Castiel s'exécuta aussitôt, accélérant un peu plus encore le rythme de ses hanches. Il avait les mains refermées autour de la taille de son petit ami. Il savait que ses doigts laisseraient des bleus derrière eux. Mais il savait que c'était exactement ce dont Dean avait besoin. Et il voulait toujours donner au jeune homme ce dont il avait besoin.

Il continuait donc à aller et venir en lui avec le plus de force possible. Il pouvait sentir les prémices de son orgasme dans son bas-ventre. Mais il l'ignora pour le moment. Il voulait avant tout se concentrer sur le plaisir de son petit ami. Il fit donc en sorte de heurter sa prostate à chaque fois. Puis il passa un bras autour de son ventre pour le forcer à se mettre à genoux. Dean se laissa manipuler sans résister. Il gémissait en continu et sans tenter de se retenir. Castiel vint appuyer son visage contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Quand il sentit se tendre, visiblement capable de savoir ce que Castiel préparait, il resserra ses dents autour de sa peau et le mordit jusqu'à être sûr de laisser une trace visible. Il fit en sorte de ne pas percer la peau. Une blessure ouverte était un danger dans un monde où on manquait de tout et de désinfectant en particulier. Mais un bleu suffirait à rappeler à Dean qu'il lui appartenait. Et que Castiel était à lui en retour. Il pourrait le toucher du bout des doigts si toutefois il avait peur.

\- Cas... Cas, je vais...

Dean n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Au moment où Castiel relâcha la peau de son épaule, il poussa un dernier cri rauque avant de jouir violemment. Tout son corps se tendit alors emprisonnant le sexe de son petit ami en lui. Castiel attendit que cela se termine en remuant doucement pour prolonger au maximum les sensations. Quand Dean se détendit et retomba sur ses coudes, Castiel rajouta quelques aller et retour à l'intérieur de lui avant de se retirer. Dean sut alors aussitôt ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il se tourna sur le dos rapidement. Castiel se masturba une seconde puis laissa libre court à son orgasme. Il se répandit longuement sur le torse de Dean, ajoutant une troisième marque sur le corps de son petit ami. Elle ne serait pas visible de tous. Elle disparaîtrait après la douche que Dean prendrait nécessairement avant de partir. Mais pour le moment, elle marquait son appartenance à Castiel et elle le fit gémir longuement.

Castiel était constamment étonné de voir ce que son petit ami lui laissait faire. Très peu de ses anciens partenaires avaient été à l'aise à l'idée de le laisser jouir sur eux. Ou en eux. Dean n'avait aucun problème avec cela. Il aimait que Castiel se répande sur sa peau. Que ce soit sur son torse, son dos, ses fesses ou même son visage. Il aimait également avaler. Il était parfait. Castiel était parfaitement conscient de la chance qu'il avait.

\- Tu es parfait, déclara-t-il en regardant son sperme recouvrir une partie du torse de son petit ami.

Dean sourit en faisant glisser ses doigts dessus avant de les porter à sa bouche.

\- Tu es parfait aussi, assura-t-il quand il eut nettoyé chacun de ses doigts en gardant les yeux rivés sur Castiel.

Ce dernier lui sourit puis recula jusqu'à permettre à Dean de s'asseoir. Il descendit ensuite du lit pour prendre place dans le dos de son petit ami. Il posa aussitôt son regard sur la morsure sur son épaule. Elle ne saignait pas mais le bleu était déjà bien visible. Il l'effleura du doigt, arrachant un gémissement à Dean.

\- C'est douloureux ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Il s'était laissé emporter par l'intensité du moment. Et s'il était convaincu que c'était exactement ce que Dean attendait de lui, il espérait que cette blessure ne le gênerait pas s'il avait besoin de se servir de son arme.

\- Sensible, c'est tout. Et exactement ce que je voulais. J'aime l'idée de porter ta marque quand je suis loin de toi. Si je le pouvais, je me ferais tatouer ton nom sur les fesses.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule marque que tu emporteras avec toi, commenta Castiel en effleurant les bleus sur les hanches du jeune homme.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules avant de se tourner pour lui faire face.

\- Je les adore, assura-t-il.

Castiel le prit alors dans ses bras et le serra contre lui durant de longues secondes. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour emplir ses narines du parfum unique de l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne risque pas de te gêner si tu dois courir ou te servir de ton arme ?

Dean déposa un baiser dans son cou avant de reculer et de venir appuyer son front contre celui de Castiel. Ce dernier garde les yeux fermés pour savourer un peu plus encore ce moment d'intimité.

\- Cas, mon amour, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve dans cette situation. Ce n'est pas la dernière non plus. Et franchement, si c'était faisable, je voudrais pouvoir sentir en permanence les effets du sexe. Bien sûr, ce ne serait sans doute pas très pratique quand je suis avec le conseil et que je peux pas rester assis sur ma chaise sans devoir me tortiller en permanence mais... je m'en fiche. Je n'ai pas honte.

Castiel avait parfois du mal à croire qu'il ne rêvait pas. Qu'il n'était pas mort dès le début de l'apocalypse et que ce qu'il vivait n'était pas une sorte de Paradis où on lui donnait enfin ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Car Dean était parfait. Presque comme s'il avait été fait pour lui. Il répondait à toutes ses attentes. Comblait tous ses fantasmes. Il lui permettait enfin de réaliser toutes les choses que d'autres avaient refusées de le laisser faire jusque-là. Et il aimait cela. Il ne le faisait pas uniquement pour lui faire plaisir. Il aimait réellement que Castiel le marque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu diras à Dylan s'il remarque quelque chose ?

Dean recula son visage et Castiel rouvrit les yeux pour pouvoir les poser sur son petit ami. Il avait le front couvert de sueur, les cheveux qui pointaient dans toutes les directions sur la tête et les joues rouges. Il était magnifique.

\- Je lui dirai la vérité. Je lui dirai que tu m'as fait prendre mon pied comme personne avant et que j'aime quand tu laisses des traces sur mon corps. Il est grand. Je pense qu'il peut entendre ce genre de choses. Et peut-être que ça l'empêchera de me charrier sur ce point. Parce que s'il commence, je me ferai un malin plaisir de lui donner tous les détails. Histoire qu'il soit ensuite incapable de se sortir l'image de la tête.

Castiel rit alors une seconde. Il était amusé par la complicité et les interactions entre son petit ami et Dylan. Ils se comportaient réellement comme deux frères l'un avec l'autre. Ils en avaient sans doute autant besoin l'un que l'autre. Parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux perdu leur famille et qu'il s'agissait d'un manque avec lequel il était impossible de vivre convenablement. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient plus besoin de composer avec ce chagrin et le vide laissé par la mort de leur frère. Parce qu'ils s'étaient trouvés.

\- Évite de le faire avant votre retour. Je ne voudrais pas que le récit de nos ébats le déconcentre au point de se mettre bêtement en danger.

\- Je ne te promets rien, plaisanta Dean aussitôt.

Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur le lit, s'installa sur le dos et posa ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Il s'étira longuement, mettant en valeur ses muscles, puis soupira.

\- Tu m'as épuisé, commenta-t-il ensuite.

Castiel s'allongea à côté de lui et posa une main sur son ventre. Il effleura la longue cicatrice de sa blessure du bout des doigts puis posa le plat de sa main contre pour ne plus avoir à la voir.

\- Je suis passé tellement près de te perdre, constata-t-il alors.

\- Mais je suis là. Je suis en vie et je compte bien le rester.

\- Je sais. Je... j'ai eu tellement peur, Dean. Je ne veux plus jamais rien revivre de ce genre. Je ne pourrai pas le surmonter une seconde fois.

\- Tu n'auras pas à le faire. Les circonstances étaient différentes à ce moment-là. Je suis bien plus prudent, à présent.

Castiel hocha la tête puis détourna les yeux. Il les posa à la place sur le visage de son petit ami. Il semblait parfaitement détendu, satisfait et heureux. En vie. Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier en pensant qu'il en était en partie responsable.

\- On va devoir changer les draps, commenta finalement le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ou peut-être que je vais les garder jusqu'à ton retour pour conserver ton odeur près de moi.

Dean lui sourit.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu feras quand tu seras seul ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je ferai.

\- Peut-être que j'ai besoin que tu me le dises... et que tu me donnes tous les détails.

Castiel aimait la facilité avec laquelle ils pouvaient plaisanter de tout et surtout de sexe. Ils n'avaient aucun tabou quand ils étaient seuls. Tout était simple et naturel. Parfait.

\- Je te les donnerais avec plaisir si on avait le temps pour un second round mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas, tu devras faire preuve d'imagination.

Dean secoua la tête avant de l'attirer à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse poser sa tête sur son torse. Il referma ensuite son bras autour de sa taille pour le garder contre lui. Castiel posa sa main juste sous son sternum et ferma à nouveau les yeux.

\- Quand je vais revenir, je vais exiger que tu me montres. Je m'assiérai sur une chaise et je te regarderai faire jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus résister à l'envie de participer. Tu es prévenu.

\- C'est censé être une menace ?

\- Non, une promesse.

Castiel sourit alors. C'était toujours comme ça au retour de Dean. Ils devaient s'isoler rapidement quand il revenait au camp. Ils n'étaient pas capables de rester avec les autres plus de quelques secondes. Et dès qu'ils étaient seuls, ils se sautaient littéralement dessus.

\- Et puis qui sait... je finirais peut-être par trouver un string à ma taille. Ce serait une sacrée surprise à te faire.

C'était une plaisanterie récurrente entre eux. Depuis que Dean lui avait confessé avoir aimé la sensation des sous-vêtements d'une de ses ex, ils évoquaient souvent la possibilité d'en trouver à nouveau. Castiel était convaincu que son petit ami cherchait réellement. Il était également convaincu qu'il finirait par en trouver. Il devait reconnaître que l'idée n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

\- Si tu reviens avec ça, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir de te déshabiller devant tout le monde et de te prendre ensuite violemment sur le capot de la voiture, à la vue de tous.

\- Je ne serais pas contre l'idée si je ne pensais pas que cela risque de choquer ton frère et Dylan... et de les traumatiser, probablement à vie.

Castiel n'était pas un exhibitionniste et il était bien trop jaloux pour envisager ne serait-ce que l'idée que d'autres puissent voir son petit ami nu. Il savait également que l'idée ne plaisait pas au jeune homme. Mais il avait envie de plaisanter. Parce qu'il avait besoin d'oublier un peu le départ prochain de Dean. Penser à son retour lui permettait d'oublier un temps les dangers qu'il aurait à affronter avant.

\- Je ferai en sorte de me retenir, assura-t-il.

Dean ne répondit pas mais déposa un baiser sur son crâne pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait entendu. Ils ne dirent plus rien ensuite. Castiel voulait profiter au maximum de ses dernières minutes avec son petit ami. Il savait que Dean en avait également besoin. Ils seraient bientôt séparés pour quelques jours. Castiel passerait son temps à s'inquiéter. Dean penserait constamment à lui de son côté. Mais pour le moment, ils étaient encore ensemble. Ils étaient seuls et serrés l'un contre l'autre. Il était facile d'oublier tout le reste. Salutaire également pour emmagasiner suffisamment d'énergie pour affronter les prochains jours. Ainsi allongés ensemble, plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ils étaient seuls au monde et ils étaient ensemble. C'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.


	2. Raid

**Bonjour et joyeuse pâques un peu en retard !**

 **Voici le 2ème chapitre et merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me lisent, m'écrivent ...**

 **Merci bien sûr à la formidable Elyrine qui corrige cette histoire même si elle est bien occupée de son côté en ce moment (merci pour te grande ponctualité ma chère).**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **This is war de 30 seconds to mars**

 **Chapitre 2 : Raid**

 _« Je n'ai jamais connu aucune guerre mais je me souviens de ce que mon père m'a dit de celles qu'il avait vécues en tant que soldat. Les guerres ne sont jamais propres, pas plus qu'elles ne sont justes. Elles tuent des innocents, sans doute plus qu'elles ne tuent de coupables. Elles laissent des patries entières dévastées. Elles brisent des familles et leur arrachent leurs enfants. Elle détruisent tout sur leur passage et ne laissent rien d'autre que le chagrin et la mort derrière elles. Nous sommes en train de vivre la guerre la plus horrible de notre histoire. C'est une guerre mondiale. La troisième. Nous sommes tous des soldats. Personne ne sera épargné. Elle fera des victimes et créera des monstres. A nous de choisir le camp pour lequel nous souhaitons nous battre. A nous de décider si nous voulons défendre la vie ou la mort. Nous ne pouvons pas rester neutres et nous ne pouvons pas l'ignorer plus longtemps. Il en va du sort de l'Humanité entière. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Dean n'aimait pas quitter Castiel. Il détestait l'idée de le laisser seul et sans aucune certitude quant au moment où ils se reverraient. Ou s'ils se reverraient tout court, d'ailleurs. Le jeune homme savait parfaitement se défendre seul. Dylan veillait également sur lui et était tout à fait capable de l'aider. Ils formaient une bonne équipe. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas être sûrs que les choses ne tourneraient pas mal et qu'ils ne tomberaient pas sur d'autres survivants déterminés à leur prendre ce qu'ils avaient. Ils faisaient en sorte de revenir sains et saufs mais il y avait toujours une part de doute. Et cela le tuait.

De plus, la maladie qui se répandait doucement mais sûrement au sein du camp le poussait à s'inquiéter pour Castiel. Il était terrifié à l'idée que son petit ami soit contaminé à son tour. Qu'il revienne trop tard avec les médicaments et ne retrouve qu'un corps sans vie à son retour. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il ne pourrait jamais surmonter la mort de Castiel et refusait catégoriquement l'idée de continuer seul.

Perdre Sam l'avait détruit. Être ensuite seul durant de longs mois avait fait mourir l'homme qu'il avait été avant l'apocalypse. Il ne devait sa résurrection miracle qu'à Castiel et Gabriel. Sans eux, il aurait sans doute fini par perdre la tête. Sans son petit ami, il retomberait dans ses travers. Sauf que cette fois, il n'aurait plus personne pour le sauver. Il se collerait une balle dans la tête et le ferait sans hésiter une seconde.

Bien sûr, il refusait d'y penser pour le moment. Il était sur le point de se retrouver confronté au monde extérieur où le danger régnait à chaque coin de rue et il se devait d'être parfaitement concentré. Il le devait à Castiel et il le devait aussi à Dylan qui l'accompagnait.

Victor leur donna les dernières instructions. Ils étudièrent une dernière fois la carte que leur avait fourni le docteur Stevens. Ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour réussir ce raid.

Une fois la voiture chargée et leurs armes vérifiées par plusieurs personnes pour s'assurer que rien ne clochait, ils quittèrent le camp sans réellement dire « au revoir » à qui que ce soit. Dean était convaincu que passer de longues minutes à saluer chaque personne avant de partir portait malheur. Il préférait se comporter comme s'il ne serait absent que quelques jours et reviendrait sans encombre.

Il sourit une dernière fois à Castiel puis adressa un petit signe de la main à Gabriel qui tenait Red par le collier pour que le chien ne tente pas de les suivre. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir l'emmener avec eux mais il préférait le laisser avec son petit ami. Pour qu'il puisse veiller sur lui à sa place.

Dylan était derrière le volant, Dean installé sur le siège passager. Il ne laissait son ami conduire que depuis quelques sorties. Il avait du mal à confier sa voiture à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Mais Dylan lui avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il était déterminé à la traiter avec respect. Il ne s'était même pas moqué de lui quand il avait constaté que Dean la considérait presque comme un être humain et s'adressait à elle comme à une femme. Il avait gagné le droit de la conduire.

Pendant de longues secondes, ils roulèrent en silence. Dean avait ouvert sa fenêtre pour profiter de l'air frais et Dylan avait une main à l'extérieur et une autre refermée autour du volant. Ils étaient parfaitement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, n'ayant même pas besoin de parler pour être à l'aise.

Dean pouvait sentir le bleu de la morsure de Castiel sur son épaule. Il avait envie de la toucher du bout des doigts et de presser dessus pour que la douleur soit un peu plus forte et intense. Il aimait porter les marques de son petit ami sur son corps. Cela l'aidait à rester concentré. Quand il avait peur ou qu'il doutait de lui, il lui suffisait d'effleurer les traces que Castiel avait laissé pour se souvenir qu'il avait une raison de se battre. Qu'il avait une raison de vivre.

Le jeune homme sourit en repensant à la façon dont Castiel et lui avaient fait l'amour juste avant son départ. D'ordinaire, ils étaient tendres l'un avec l'autre. Ils prenaient le temps pour faire durer le plaisir. Mais quand ils s'apprêtaient à être séparés, ils se laissaient aller à leurs instincts primitifs. Ils agissaient comme deux animaux en rut. Et c'était parfait. Dean pouvait encore sentir Castiel à l'intérieur de lui. A chaque fois qu'il bougeait sur le siège, la douleur se propageait de ses fesses à ses cuisses. Cela s'ajoutait aux bleus sur ses hanches. Il se sentait possédé. Il adorait cela.

Bien sûr, Dylan le connaissait suffisamment maintenant pour comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose dans sa tête sans avoir besoin de le regarder pour en être sûr.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il sans quitter la route des yeux.

Dean sourit de plus belle. Il considérait Dylan comme son petit frère. Le voyait comme un nouveau Sam même si sa présence ne suffisait pas à lui faire oublier la mort de ce dernier. Il était étonné de voir à quel point se rapprocher de Dylan lui avait permis d'accepter la douleur de la perte de Sam. Il ne l'avait pas oublié et ne le pourrait jamais. Il avait seulement appris à faire une place dans son cœur et dans sa vie à quelqu'un d'autre. Dylan était un jeune homme bien. Il était drôle et intelligent. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour Dean et était prêt à tout pour l'aider. Il était le petit frère que Dean avait perdu. Et Dylan le voyait clairement comme le grand frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu mais avait toujours voulu avoir. Cela signifiait bien sûr qu'ils passaient une bonne partie de leur temps ensemble à se charrier et à plaisanter de tout et de n'importe quoi. Cela sous entendait également qu'ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre quand quelque chose clochait. C'était une relation facile et forte. Solide.

\- Ça va, oui. Juste un peu courbatu, répondit-il finalement.

Il se tortilla une seconde sur son siège pour sentir un peu plus encore les effets de ce qu'il avait fait avec Castiel avant de presser sa main contre son épaule pour appuyer contre sa morsure.

\- Est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi tu es courbatu ou est-ce que la réponse risque de me traumatiser à vie ?

\- Tu peux demander. Je serais ravi de te donner tous les détails.

Dylan grimaça alors en secouant la tête.

\- Vous êtes pires que des animaux. Je te jure... des fois, je me demande si vous ne cherchez pas à battre un record en agissant ainsi.

Dean n'avait absolument pas honte de la fréquence à laquelle Castiel et lui couchaient ensemble. Il n'avait pas honte d'avoir constamment envie de son petit ami. Personne ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Castiel était incroyablement séduisant et terriblement sexy. Et il était particulièrement doué au lit. Dean prenait son pied à chaque fois. Jamais avant il n'avait pris autant de plaisir avec quelqu'un. Il le souhaitait à Dylan même si l'idée de son ami avec une femme le dégoûtait un peu. Comme l'idée que Sam puisse avoir une vie sexuelle l'avait dérangé à l'époque.

\- S'il y avait un record dans ce domaine, on l'a probablement déjà battu haut la main.

\- Tu es dégoûtant, répliqua Dylan en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

\- Nous sommes deux hommes de trente ans en parfaite condition physique. Nous sommes amoureux et tous les deux séduisants. Ceci explique cela. Et puis franchement, qui pourrait me faire le moindre reproche quand Castiel est capable de me faire grimper aux rideaux sans même avoir besoin de poser la main sur moi. Il lui suffit d'être en moi pour m'arracher un orgasme ou deux. Trois, une fois... et c'était mémorable !

Dylan relâcha le volant une seconde pour lui donner un coup sur le bras.

\- Merci de m'épargner les détails. Je t'avoue que je me serais bien passé de ceux que tu m'as déjà donné. Je doute de pouvoir retrouver le sommeil de si tôt. Je ne vais pas arrêter d'y penser maintenant.

\- Eh bien peut-être qu'il serait temps pour toi de te trouver une petite amie pour ne plus avoir à penser à Cas et moi.

Il avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Mais il sentit Dylan se tendre à côté de lui. Pendant une seconde, il ne fut pas sûr de savoir pourquoi. Ils n'avaient jamais réellement abordé le sujet ensemble. Ils parlaient essentiellement de la relation de Dean et Castiel. De Gabriel et Kali. Ou de Lisa et Victor. Mais Dylan ne parlait jamais de celle qu'il pourrait envisager d'avoir avec une des jeune femme du camp.

\- Ou un petit ami, peut-être ? Je veux dire... c'est bien aussi. C'est... je réalise que je ne t'ai jamais posé la question. Pas que ça changerait quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Enfin... je... désolé si j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a fait de la peine.

Dylan secoua la tête mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. Dean pouvait sentir que le sujet était particulièrement délicat pour lui, mais pas pour la raison qu'il venait d'évoquer. Il n'était donc pas gêné par une homosexualité dissimulée. Il y avait autre chose. Dean avait envie de savoir quoi. Il avait envie de tout savoir concernant le jeune homme qu'il considérait comme son petit frère. Mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir poser la question. Il avait peur de braquer Dylan et de les mettre en danger en l'énervant et le déconcentrant.

\- Non, je ne suis pas gay. Ou du moins, je n'ai jamais été attiré par un autre homme. Pas que ça me poserait problème, hein... tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça.

\- Je le sais, assura Dean en souriant gentiment.

Dylan était quelqu'un d'ouvert d'esprit et de particulièrement tolérant. Il ne jugeait jamais personne sur son apparence, sa couleur de peau, son sexe ou ses préférences sexuelles. Il n'avait pas eu le moindre doute sur ce point depuis leur rencontre. Il était évident que le malaise de son ami n'était pas dû à cela.

\- Et je ne dis pas que ça n'arrivera jamais... je sais qu'on ne peut pas prévoir ce genre de choses, après tout. Peut-être que je finirai par rencontre un homme dont je tomberais amoureux et si c'est le cas, je ne le rejetterai pas juste parce qu'il est du même sexe que moi.

\- Tu n'es pas amoureux de Gabriel, rassure-moi. Parce que non seulement il est pris mais en plus c'est Gabriel et franchement... tu mérites bien mieux que lui, plaisanta-t-il pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

Dylan ricana une seconde à côté de lui. Il avait atteint en partie son objectif. Son ami était sensiblement moins tendu mais il restait visiblement secoué par ce qu'il avait entendu quelques minutes plus tôt. Dean avait de la peine pour lui. Il était évident que si Dylan n'était pas capable de se confier à lui, il ne parlerait à personne. Et il continuerait de garder ce secret jusqu'à ce que la douleur finisse par détruire ce qu'il était. Dean était passé par là. Il savait exactement les conséquences catastrophiques qu'un tel comportement pouvait avoir sur quelqu'un.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Gabriel. J'espère ne jamais être amoureux de lui. Je suis sûr que ce serait la fin du monde si cela arrivait... enfin, à nouveau.

Dean hocha la tête. Un couple Gabriel / Dylan serait effectivement quelque chose d'inédit et de déstabilisant. Ils passaient leur temps à préparer des blagues qui ne faisaient rire qu'eux. Ils étaient constamment en train de se disputer sur n'importe quel sujet. Amis, ils étaient déjà dangereux pour les gens autour d'eux. S'ils venaient à former un couple, ce serait probablement la fin du monde pour l'Humanité tout entière cette fois.

\- Plus sérieusement, Dylan. Tu sais que tu peux me parler. Je comprendrais que tu n'en aies pas envie. Il y a des tas de choses dont je ne parle jamais mais... je sais qu'il est difficile de tout garder pour soi. Ça peut finir par nous détruire et je ne veux pas que cela t'arrive. Alors si tu ressens le besoin de parler à quelqu'un, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

Dylan hocha la tête et, pendant une seconde, Dean crut qu'ils allaient en rester là. Mais son ami finit par se racler la gorge et par reprendre la parole.

\- Mon frère... Norman.. il avait une amie à l'époque. Elle était... intelligente , gentille, drôle... touchante. Mais elle était également malade. La mucoviscidose. Elle a subi une greffe de poumons avant tout mais elle devait suivre un traitement lourd et... au début, on était juste amis tous les deux. Elle était clairement amoureuse de mon frère. Il n'a jamais réellement prêté attention à elle. Il n'en était sans doute pas capable. Emma... c'était son nom... elle a fini par comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Et on s'est rapproché. Je ne pensais... je n'avais jamais imaginé... on est tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre et... c'était génial. Mais ensuite mon frère et ma mère sont morts et... le monde a pris fin. On a tenté de fuir mais elle avait besoin de médicaments. Elle avait besoin d'un médecin. Elle n'a pas survécu.

Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer en entendant cette histoire. Elle ressemblait à celle de dizaines d'autres personnes. Peut-être même de centaines de gens. Tout le monde avait perdu quelqu'un. Dans ce monde, personne ne pouvait survivre sans subir de lourdes pertes. Il était toutefois particulièrement touché par l'histoire de Dylan. Parce qu'il aimait beaucoup le jeune homme et qu'il aurait voulu être là pour lui épargner cette souffrance.

\- Je suis désolé, se contenta-t-il finalement de dire.

Il ne voyait pas quoi ajouter d'autre. Il n'y avait aucun mot capable de soulager réellement Dylan. Dean ne pouvait qu'être là pour lui s'il en avait besoin. Parler pendant des heures ne ferait que lui rappeler qu'il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir perdu quelqu'un de proche. Tu as perdu ton frère... Cas et Gabe ont perdu leur sœur. Il y a au camp des gens qui ont perdu un enfant ou pire encore et... je sais que j'ai de la chance d'être en vie. Je ne parviens juste pas à l'oublier. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre à nouveau quand il est évident que je l'aime toujours elle.

Dean savait combien Dylan était courageux. Il était bien plus fort que certains ne le pensaient. Il avait survécu seul durant de longs mois. Il était capable d'être joyeux et optimiste quand il avait vécu un cauchemar. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier cette douleur. Il ne pourrait que vivre avec et l'accepter. Comme Dean l'avait fait. Comme Cas et Gabe l'avaient fait également. Il devait accepter qu'il pouvait retomber amoureux. Qu'il avait le droit d'être heureux à nouveau. C'était sans nul doute le plus difficile. C'était similaire à ce que Dean avait vécu avec lui et Sam. Il avait eu des difficultés à accepter de considérer un autre homme comme son frère après avoir perdu Sam. Il avait dû comprendre qu'il ne le trahissait pas en agissant ainsi. Il allait à présent aider Dylan à faire ce même travail pour lui-même.

\- Tu ne cesseras jamais de l'aimer, Dylan. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça n'avez pas rompu et vous étiez toujours ensemble quand elle est morte. Tu ne pourras jamais avoir une conclusion à votre histoire. Un point final. Tu continueras de l'aimer toute ta vie et la douleur de sa mort fera partie de toi. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'aimeras jamais quelqu'un d'autre. Tu ne dois pas te l'interdire. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu te voir faire. Comme je sais que Sam n'aurait pas voulu que je te repousse simplement parce que j'avais la sensation de le trahir et de l'abandonner en m'attachant à toi... en te considérant comme mon petit frère.

Il n'avait jamais dit clairement à Dylan que c'était ainsi qu'il le voyait. Mais il savait que son ami avait besoin de l'entendre à présent. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il avait quelqu'un sur qui se reposer. Quelqu'un qui serait toujours là pour lui s'il en avait besoin.

\- Ce n'est pas simple, commenta Dylan d'une toute petite voix.

\- Non, ce n'est pas simple. C'est même la chose la plus difficile qui soit. Mais également nécessaire si tu veux avancer. Et c'est possible. J'en suis la preuve vivante, non ?

Dylan acquiesça alors. Ils ne dirent rien pendant de longues secondes avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne la parole à nouveau.

\- Merci pour tout, Dean. Et merci de… j'espère que tu sais que c'est vrai pour moi aussi. Tu es le grand frère que j'ai toujours voulu avoir… même si tu es dégoûtant.

Dean rit alors de bon cœur pendant de longues secondes malgré le sérieux du moment qu'il partageait avec Dylan. C'était comme cela que ça fonctionnait entre eux. Quand les choses devenaient trop difficiles, ils plaisantaient l'un de l'autre pour retrouver le sourire. C'était pour ça que Dylan comptait autant pour lui. Pour ça qu'il avait terriblement besoin de lui dans sa vie.

\- Et encore, tu n'as pas idée à quel point je peux être plus dégoûtant encore. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je laisse Cas me faire quand on est seuls… combien j'aime l'idée qu'il me marque… et pas uniquement d'une façon qui peut se voir.

\- OK, OK, stop… je suis ravi que ta vie sexuelle t'apporte pleine satisfaction mais je préfère ne pas en savoir trop. Quant aux préférences de Castiel, garde-les pour toi. Je ne serai plus capable de le regarder dans les yeux si tu me donnes les détails. Mais je dois reconnaître que je ne le pensais pas aussi… déviant ?

Dean sourit, soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait plus aucune tension chez son ami. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait été lui-même surpris d'apprendre ce que Castiel aimait faire au lit. Avant de coucher avec lui pour la première fois, il l'avait pensé timide et plutôt classique dans ses préférences. Mais il allait de surprises en surprises avec le temps. Et il adorait ça.

\- Il est déviant mais je l'aime comme il est. Et sans doute que je le suis aussi un peu puisque je prends autant de plaisir que lui à expérimenter certaines choses… et dire qu'il y a encore quelques mois, je n'avais même jamais couché avec un homme. Maintenant, je n'imagine même pas pouvoir vivre sans la sensation d'un sexe dans mon…

\- Dean ! Le coupa Dylan aussitôt.

Il donna un coup de volant qui fit zigzaguer la voiture et crisser les pneus une seconde. Cela contraignit Dean à abandonner toute envie de charrier un peu plus encore son ami. Il ne mettrait certainement pas la sécurité de sa voiture en jeu juste pour ennuyer Dylan.

\- Je t'adore, Dylan… vraiment… mais si tu recommences quoi que ce soit de ce genre, je te tue. Personne ne fait de mal à ma voiture sans en payer le prix, commenta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Dylan redressa la voiture avant de soupirer longuement. Dean lui tapota alors gentiment sur l'épaule.

\- Dernier avertissement, conclut-il avant de tourner le visage vers la fenêtre passager.

Il entendit son ami marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant que le silence ne s'impose à nouveau dans la voiture. Une nouvelle fois, il n'était pas inconfortable. Et Dean ne ressentait pas le besoin de le briser à tout prix. Il se contenta de se concentrer sur le paysage qui défilait derrière la fenêtre et de repenser à Castiel qui lui manquait déjà terriblement.

Ils passèrent la nuit dans l'abri qu'ils avaient sécurisé quelques semaines plus tôt. L'endroit était abandonné au milieu de nulle part, une cabane que les propriétaires avaient dû utiliser à l'époque quand ils partaient chasser ou pêcher quelques jours. Ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnel ou de particulièrement luxueux mais c'était propre et suffisamment isolé pour que personne ne choisisse d'y rester plus qu'une nuit. Ils avaient entassé des provisions à l'intérieur pour ne pas avoir à en apporter à chaque fois avec eux. L'endroit rappelait Rufus à Dean.

Le jeune homme se demandait souvent si l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie avait fini par trouver cette cabane en Louisiane qu'il voulait absolument rejoindre. Si l'endroit était plus grand que celui-ci, s'il y était heureux. S'il y avait trouvé la paix qu'il recherchait tant au moment de leur rencontre. Dean espérait le revoir un jour, même s'il doutait que cela soit possible.

Ils dormirent à tour de rôle. Quand le jour se leva enfin, ils étaient prêts à repartir. Ils mangèrent rapidement des céréales légèrement rassies puis burent de l'eau avant de vérifier leurs armes et de retourner à la voiture.

D'après le plan et les explications du docteur Stevens, l'école vétérinaire ne devait plus se trouver qu'à trois heures de route d'eux. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient croisé aucun contaminé sur la route. Ils n'avaient pas non plus vu d'autres survivants. Dean estimait qu'ils avaient eu de la chance.

Il aimait l'idée de ramener des gens au camp et de leur offrir une chance d'avoir une vie presque normale. Mais il avait un objectif tout autre pour ce raid et ils se devaient d'être efficaces. Ils avaient besoin de ces médicaments. Besoin de soigner ceux qui étaient déjà malades et éviter une propagation trop importante de la maladie.

Dean prit le volant pour rejoindre l'école. Dylan lui indiqua les changements de direction quand c'était nécessaire. Ils ne dirent rien de plus. Ne discutèrent pas. Ne plaisantèrent pas non plus. Dean sentait l'adrénaline monter en lui à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur destination. Il savait qu'il en allait de même pour Dylan. Ils étaient prêts à se battre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se mettre d'accord sur un plan d'action. Les choses étaient devenues naturelles entre eux. Ils se connaissaient suffisamment pour anticiper les mouvements de l'autre. C'était ce qui faisait d'eux une équipe aussi efficace.

Quand ils commencèrent à voir les premiers panneaux indiquant qu'ils approchaient, Dean ralentit. Il y avait quelques contaminés sur le bord de la route mais ils ne représentaient pas une menace pour le moment. Dean ne s'arrêta donc pas pour les tuer. Dylan lui fit signe de se garer sur un parking désert non loin de l'école. Le jeune homme s'exécuta sans protester.

Une fois le moteur éteint, il prit quelques secondes pour étudier les environs. L'endroit semblait vide et totalement abandonné. Bien sûr, Dean savait qu'il devait tout de même rester méfiant. Il n'était pas toujours possible de discerner la menace au premier regard. Des survivants pouvaient se cacher pour les observer. Ils pouvaient être attaqués quand ils sortiraient de la voiture. Il était dangereux de ne se fier qu'à la première impression. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils devaient entrer dans le bâtiment et récupérer ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Il fit donc signe à Dylan qu'il était prêt puis quand son ami lui signifia qu'il l'était lui aussi, ils sortirent de la voiture en même temps. Pendant une courte seconde, Dean resta immobile, guettant un mouvement du regard. Il tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien d'inquiétant. Il laissa alors échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Il adressa un signe de la tête à Dylan puis ils partirent en direction du bâtiment.

Il était immense comme le docteur Stevens le leur avait indiqué. Heureusement pour eux, il leur avait également expliqué où trouver les médicaments. Il avait enseigné dans cet endroit avant le début de l'apocalypse. Il en connaissait les moindres recoins. Ils savaient donc exactement où chercher.

Dean marchait devant Dylan, comme à chaque fois. Il avait totalement confiance en son ami pour assurer ses arrières. Il avait son arme dans une main et un couteau accroché à la ceinture de son jean. Il privilégiait toujours ce dernier quand il avait à faire à quelques contaminés isolés. Il était trop dangereux d'alerter d'autres personnes de leur présence en utilisant une arme à feu. Le silence était leur meilleur allié.

Ils rejoignirent la porte d'entrée sans aucune difficulté. Le docteur Stevens leur avait dessiné un plan rapide du bâtiment selon ses souvenirs. Il leur suffisait de le suivre et de prier pour que l'endroit n'ait pas déjà été pillé.

La porte n'était pas fermée et Dean put l'ouvrir sans avoir à la forcer. Il pénétra le plus silencieusement possible à l'intérieur, tendant l'oreille et observant les moindres recoins du couloir sombre dans lequel il se trouvait. Dans son dos, Dylan se chargea de refermer la porte. Il l'entendit ensuite placer en travers du passage plusieurs conserves vides accrochées sur un fil de pêche. Si quelqu'un tentait d'entrer, ils l'entendraient aussitôt. Et ils pourraient alors prendre la fuite par l'autre porte que le docteur Stevens leur avait indiqué sur son plan.

Ils suivirent le chemin tracé par le vétérinaire jusqu'à arriver devant une porte sur laquelle il était indiqué « personnel uniquement ». Selon le docteur Stevens, c'était là que le personnel avait entreposé les médicaments. L'endroit était à la fois une école et une clinique. Ils traitaient les animaux pour enseigner aux élèves les différentes techniques et traitements. C'était une sorte d'hôpital universitaire qui offrait des soins à moindre coût aux propriétaires d'animaux qui ne pouvaient pas faire autrement.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de penser à Red quand il poussa la porte et aperçut aussitôt les cages alignés contre le mur en face de lui. C'était probablement là que se trouvaient les animaux hospitalisés. Il y avait quelques corps sans vie dans certaines cages. Dean détourna les yeux.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé avant posséder un quelconque animal de compagnie. Il n'avait rien contre eux mais il ne pensait pouvoir s'attacher à un chien ou à un chat. Maintenant qu'il avait Red, il ne supportait plus l'idée qu'on puisse faire souffrir un animal. Il n'y avait jamais pensé avant. Mais voir le corps de ces animaux, probablement mort de faim parce que leurs maîtres n'avaient pas pu les récupérer après que le monde ait pris fin, lui brisait le cœur. Et lui rappelait la chance qu'il avait d'avoir Red avec lui. Il était toutefois content de ne pas avoir emmené son chien avec lui. Il n'aurait pas aimé qu'il assiste à cela.

Dylan referma une nouvelle fois la porte derrière lui et se dirigea aussitôt vers les larges armoires qui contenaient les médicaments. Dean resta quelques secondes immobile au centre de la pièce, plus affecté qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible par les cadavres qu'il cherchait à ignorer. Il prit finalement une grande inspiration puis partit rejoindre son ami.

Ils se positionnèrent chacun d'un côté de l'armoire pour être plus rapides. Le docteur Stevens leur avait noté les noms des médicaments dont ils avaient besoin. Mais ils étaient longs et compliqués et totalement étrangers pour Dean. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour comparer ce qui était écrit sur sa liste et les boîtes dans l'armoire. Il finit par mettre la main sur plusieurs choses qui correspondaient. Il les rangea dans son sac à dos puis y ajouta des tubes et des sortes de sacs que le docteur Stevens leur avait demandé de prendre. Visiblement, ils servaient à aider à respirer quiconque n'y parvenait plus seul. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour le moment. Mais ils devaient être prévoyants.

\- C'est un endroit est une vraie mine d'or, lança Dylan dont le sac semblait déjà bien plein.

Dean se contenta de hocher la tête. Le docteur Stevens avait vu juste. Personne n'avait pensé à venir chercher ici des médicaments. Personne ne semblait conscient que les molécules étaient similaires à celles utilisées par les humains. Que seuls les dosages changeaient.

Il prit plusieurs seringues et plusieurs boîtes qui contenaient visiblement de la morphine. Il continua ensuite à avancer jusqu'à rejoindre Dylan. Ils comparèrent alors leur liste et sourirent en réalisant qu'ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Il était grand temps pour de repartir. Il était inutile de rester ici plus longtemps. Dylan semblait de son avis puisqu'il prit aussitôt la direction de la sortie. Dean, en revanche, jeta un nouveau coup d'œil aux cadavres de chiens et de chats dans les cages. Il aurait aimé avoir le temps de les enterrer. Il était prêt à parier que leurs maîtres auraient apprécié le geste. Mais ils étaient pressés et ils n'avaient définitivement pas ce luxe. Il ressentait toutefois le besoin de faire quelque chose.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et s'approcha des couvertures qu'on avait jeté sur une table métallique dans un coin. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Dylan dans son dos. Son ami devait probablement se demander ce qu'il faisait.

\- Juste une seconde, lui lança-t-il en guise d'explication.

Dylan ne protesta pas. Dean lu en fut reconnaissant. Il n'approuvait peut-être pas ce qu'il faisait mais il pouvait deviner que c'était important pour lui. Dylan lui avait plusieurs fois expliqué qu'il adorait les chiens. Qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'en avoir un mais que c'était impossible avec son frère. Il pouvait peut être comprendre pourquoi Dean ressentait le besoin d'épargner ces animaux d'être vus par quiconque entrerait dans la pièce. Ils méritaient mieux que ça. Ils avaient compté pour quelqu'un à un moment de leur vie. Ils avaient sans doute fait partie d'une famille. On avait pris la peine de les conduire ici pour les soigner. Ils étaient morts parce que personne n'avait pu les aider. C'était injuste et triste. Personne, humain ou animal, ne méritait un tel sort.

Dean s'approcha des cages et les couvrit une à une avec une couverture. Il adressa un prière silencieuse pour chacun des animaux avant de s'éloigner en silence. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose de plus. Il espérait que son geste suffirait.

Quand il fut à sa hauteur, Dylan ouvrit la porte sans rien dire. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, ils entendirent le bruit de leurs conserves heurtant le sol. Quelqu'un venait de pousser la porte. Dean sentit aussitôt ses muscles se tendre. Il avait espéré que ce raid se passerait sans encombres. De toute évidence, la chance avait tourné.

\- Contaminé ou humain ? Souffla-t-il dans le dos de Dylan.

Son ami ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il avait les yeux fermé pour mieux entendre ce qui se passait dans le couloir.

\- Humain, je dirais. Je n'entends aucun grognement et les bruits de pas sont trop légers pour qu'il s'agisse de contaminés.

Dean hésita une seconde à lui suggérer d'attendre ici pour voir. S'il s'agissait de survivants, il voulait leur donner une chance de les accompagner. Leur poser les questions habituelles et déterminer si oui ou non il pouvait leur faire confiance. Mais ils n'étaient pas là pour ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre ce risque.

\- OK, on file par la sortie de secours. Elle devrait se trouver sur notre gauche tout au bout du couloir, lança-t-il finalement.

Dylan hocha la tête. Dean ne se considérait pas comme le chef de leur équipe. Si son ami était le premier à dire ce qu'ils devaient faire, il le suivait sans protester. Mais cette fois, il avait pris l'initiative et il savait que Dylan ferait ce qu'il lui demandait.

Ils sortirent de la pièce en silence et partirent à gauche, à l'opposé des bruits de pas qui semblaient se rapprocher. Il tournèrent à l'angle du couloir et accélérèrent le pas. Quand ils virent enfin la sortie de secours, Dean laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il se promit ensuite de remercier le docteur Stevens pour ses indications parfaites. Il leur avait probablement sauvé la vie en leur dessinant le plan du bâtiment.

Dylan ouvrit la porte sans attendre et ils sortirent rapidement. Il était possible que la personne qui était entrée dans le bâtiment ne soit pas seule. Ils devaient être prudents et vérifier que le parking était toujours désert avant de rejoindre la voiture. Dean sentit un frisson remonter sa colonne vertébrale en imaginant des inconnus apercevant l'Impala et tentant de la forcer pour voler ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ou pire encore. Qu'ils décident de partir avec elle. Cela faisait partie de ses plus grandes peurs. Il était conscient que certains trouvaient cela ridicules. Qu'ils pensaient qu'il était idiot de s'attacher ainsi à une voiture. Mais l'Impala n'était pas seulement un véhicule pour Dean. Elle était sa maison. Elle l'avait été bien avant l'apocalypse. Elle lui rappelait son père et le jour où il le lui avait donné. Elle lui rappelait les longs voyages avec Sam sur le siège arrière, blotti contre lui pour être le plus confortable possible. Elle lui rappelait enfin les derniers jours passés avec son frère à l'intérieur avant que Sam ne se fasse mordre. L'Impala représentait une partie de la vie de Dean qu'il refusait d'oublier ou d'abandonner derrière lui. Elle faisait partie de lui. La perdre serait insurmontable pour lui. Et peu importait ce quiconque pouvait en penser.

Dylan marchait devant lui, son arme braquée et son doigt effleurant la détente. Il avait les épaules droites. Il ne tremblait pas. Il respirait l'expérience et le calme. Il était prêt à se battre. Dean le trouvait incroyablement impressionnant quand il le voyait ainsi. Séduisant également. Mais il préférait ne pas trop s'attarder sur ce dernier point. Dylan était comme son frère et il n'aimait pas penser à lui en ses termes.

Il se concentra donc à nouveau sur ce qui les entourait. Quant ils atteignirent l'angle du bâtiment, Dylan s'immobilisa pour jeter un coup d'œil de l'autre côté. Dean lui tourna le dos pour garder un œil sur leurs arrières.

\- Il y a deux personnes. Une femme et une enfant… dix ans tout au plus, je dirais. La petite n'est pas armée mais la femme avec elle a un fusil de chasse. Elles sont suffisamment loin de la voiture mais on ne pourra pas la rejoindre sans qu'elles nous voient.

Dean jura alors entre ses dents. Ils allaient devoir signaler leur présence. Ou attendre que ces gens s'en aillent. Mais rien ne leur garantissait qu'ils n'allaient pas tenter quelque chose avant. Le choix était difficile à faire. Le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Un bruit proche de lui le fit sursauter. Quelques secondes plus tard, une dizaine de contaminés apparaissaient dans son champ de vision. Ils les avaient vu et s'approchaient d'eux, visiblement déterminés à les attaquer.

\- Dylan, souffla-t-il pour attirer l'attention de son ami.

\- Et merde, jeta ce dernier en voyant les contaminés à son tour.

Ils devaient se débarrasser d'eux s'ils restaient cachés. Mais ils étaient nombreux et bien que doués l'un comme l'autre, à deux contre dix, ils prenaient un risque majeur. Dean pouvait toujours en abattre plusieurs avec son arme. Mais il signalerait alors leur présence aux survivant proches du bâtiment. Les choses se compliquaient encore un peu plus pour eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Dylan après quelques secondes.

Dean devait prendre une décision maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps.

\- On rejoint la voiture. On ne peut pas les abattre tous et on doit absolument rentrer le plus vite possible. Avec un peu de chance, ils nous laisseront passer.

Dylan hocha la tête. Visiblement, il n'avait pas mieux. Dean jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux contaminés. Ils étaient proches, à présent. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre une seconde de plus. Il contourna donc Dylan et s'élança en direction de la voiture. Il sentit le regard de la femme proche du bâtiment se poser aussitôt sur lui. Il l'ignora et courut un peu plus vite encore. Il avait les clefs de la voiture dans une main, son arme dans l'autre. Dans son dos, Dylan courait aussi.

Ils avaient atteint l'Impala quand la femme cria pour attirer leur attention. Dean se tourna pour voir ce qui se passait et jura entre ses dents quand il la vit tirer sur les contaminés. Visiblement, ils avaient jugé la fillette et elle comme étant des cibles plus faciles à atteindre et avaient dirigés leur attention sur elles. Dean ne pouvait pas les laisser se faire tuer. Il ne savait rien d'elles mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Il changea donc de direction et jeta ses clefs de voiture à Dylan pour prendre son couteau à sa ceinture. Il l'enfonça dans le contaminé le plus proche de lui avant d'en attraper un par les bras pour l'écarter de la petits fille qu'il était sur le point de mordre. Il le poignarda à son tour avant d'en tuer un troisième. La femme avait réussi à en abattre deux avec son arme mais le bruit en avait attiré quelques autres. Dylan s'était joint au combat à son tour. Dean avait suffisamment confiance en ses capacités pour ne pas regarder ce qu'il faisait. Il se concentra à la place sur la petite fille qu'il devait absolument protéger. Il poignarda deux autres contaminés qui approchaient. Mais alors qu'il avait le dos tourné à ceux qui avançaient dans leur direction, l'un d'eux réussit à l'attraper par l'épaule. Il sentit son souffle sur son cou, ses dents probablement proches de percer sa peau. Il fut alors convaincu qu'il allait mourir. Il prit une seconde pour penser à Castiel. A la promesse qu'il lui avait faite de revenir indemne. Puis il ferma les yeux. Alors que le contaminé allait le mordre, un nouveau coup de feu retentit non loin de lui et il sentit le contaminé s'effondrer dans son dos, le faisant basculer en avant. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol mais se tourna aussitôt sur le dos pour se dégager. Quand il s'assit, il vit un homme approcher de lui, son fusil braqué dans la direction du cadavre à ses pieds. Cet inconnu venait de lui sauver la vie. Dean se releva aussitôt et jeta un coup d'œil à Dylan. Il était sain et sauf et debout au centre de plusieurs cadavres. Dean lui adressa un petit sourire avant de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus aucun contaminé. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'homme qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

\- Merci, lança-t-il en hochant la tête.

L'homme lui rendit son sourire et acquiesça à son tour.

\- Merci à vous. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie, répliqua-t-il en indiquant la petite fille du doigt.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il était conscient qu'un tel geste paraissait étonnant, à présent. Dans ce nouveau monde, beaucoup choisissaient d'ignorer le sort des autres pour sauver leur propre vie. Mais pour Dean, il était inconcevable de laisser mourir un enfant.

\- Vous êtes seuls, tous les trois ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

Il était évident qu'ils étaient suffisamment compétents pour se défendre dehors. Mais ils avaient une enfant avec eux et bien besoin d'un camp où elle pourrait être en sécurité et trouver des enfants de son âge.

L'homme hocha alors la tête.

\- C'est jute ma femme, ma fille et moi. On a un camp un peu plus loin. Mais si vous avez mieux à proposer, on est preneurs. Ce n'est pas un monde pour un enfant.

Dean ne pouvait qu'être de son avis. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dylan pour savoir ce que son ami en pensait. Quand ce dernier hocha la tête, il sut qu'ils étaient une nouvelle fois sur la même longueur d'ondes.

\- C'est possible mais avant toute chose, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser. Vous devez comprendre qu'il n'est pas prudent de faire confiance à n'importe qui dans ce monde.

\- Je ne le sais que trop bien et nous répondrons à toutes vos questions. Mais j'aimerais avant récupérer nos affaires. L'endroit n'est pas sûr et si vous refusez que nous vous suivions, nous reprendrons la route de notre côté.

Dean acquiesça. Il pourrait interroger l'homme une fois qu'ils auraient rejoint leur camp. Il lui avait sauvé la vie et cela constituait un bon point pour lui. Il avait envie de lui faire confiance. Il attendit toutefois que Dylan lui fasse un signe de la tête lui donnant son approbation avant d'accepter de suivre la famille jusqu'à leur camp.

\- On peut y aller à pied. Ce n'est pas loin, expliqua finalement l'homme en baissant son arme.

\- On vous suit, répliqua Dean.

Ils prirent alors la route. Il choisit de marcher derrière la famille et de garder son couteau à la main au cas où. Il pensait sincèrement qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Il voulait tout de même rester sur ses gardes. Il était important de rester prudent. Et en voyant que Dylan en faisait de même, il sut que son ami pensait la même chose. Ils avaient peut-être trouvé de nouveaux alliés. Ils pourraient être précieux au camp. Toutefois, si ces gens tentaient de les trahir, ils devaient être prêts à se défendre.


	3. Absence

**Bonjour**

 **Chapitre 3 aujourd'hui. Gabriel a une idée sur Dylan.**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire, de m'être fidèle et je me répète, merci à Elyrine de continuer à me corriger.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Hurricane de 30 seconds to mars**

 **Chapitre 3 : Absence**

 _« Ce monde est cruel. Il nous arrache ceux qu'on aime sans préavis et sans nous laisser le temps de nous remettre et d'accepter le deuil qui suit. Il nous oblige à être fort, indestructible. Perdre un être cher est sans nul doute la pire épreuve qui soit. Il n'y a rien de pire au monde que de se retrouver seul. Mais il ne faut pas se renfermer sur soi-même pour autant. Il faut continuer à s'ouvrir aux autres. Et parfois en chemin, au moment même où on commence à perdre espoir pour de bon, on finit par trouver la personne qui nous aide à repartir de l'avant. Il existe encore des gens bons dans ce monde. Il existe des personnes sur qui on peut compter et en qui on peut avoir confiance. Il suffit de garder espoir. J'ai longtemps cru que l'espoir n'était plus possible dans ce monde. Je me suis trompé. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Castiel tournait en rond depuis le départ de Dean. Il ne savait pas comment occuper son temps. Il avait la sensation qu'on l'avait privé d'un membre. Qu'il n'était pas complet sans son petit ami à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Dean partait avec Dylan depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Castiel avait bêtement cru qu'il finirait par s'y faire... mais c'était toujours aussi difficile. Il ne pouvait plus dormir correctement sans être blotti contre le jeune homme. Il comptait les minutes avant son retour en ayant la sensation qu'elles défilaient plus lentement que d'ordinaire.

Jamais avant il n'avait aimé quelqu'un avec autant de force. Jamais il n'avait eu cette sensation d'avoir enfin trouvé sa moitié. La personne qui lui permettait enfin d'être entier. Il savait qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir trouvé Dean, d'être heureux quand le monde continuait de s'effondrer autour de lui. Et c'était parce qu'il avait conscience de la dangerosité du monde qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de le perdre. Il était convaincu qu'il ne pourrait jamais survivre à sa mort. Il avait beau ne pas être seul, il avait beau avoir Gabriel et les amis qu'il s'était fait au camp, il ne pourrait pas continuer à se battre sans l'homme qu'il aimait.

En l'absence de son petit ami, il se raccrochait tant bien que mal aux dernières images qu'il avait de lui. Aux derniers mots prononcés avant qu'il ne parte. Aux derniers regards échangés. Il se les repassait en tête jusqu'à pouvoir à nouveau serrer Dean dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas vraiment suffisant et ça ne pourrait jamais l'être. Mais c'était mieux que rien.

Il imaginait le jeune homme assis dans sa précieuse voiture et touchant la marque qu'il avait laissé sur son épaule du bout des doigts. Il l'imaginait se tortillant sur son siège pour sentir les effets des derniers instants partagés. Ce n'était pas uniquement sexuel. Castiel n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir avec un homme. Faire l'amour avec Dean était une expérience incroyablement forte. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui manquait quand le jeune homme était parti. Il était parfaitement prêt à renoncer au sexe si cela lui permettait de garder le reste. Car ce qu'il préférait était les moments qui suivaient. La tendresse. Les mots d'amour murmurés à l'oreille du jeune homme. Les silences passés à se regarder dans les yeux. C'était ce qui lui manquait le plus. La présence de son petit ami. La sensation de son corps contre lui et de sa tête posée sur son torse. Le sexe était secondaire.

Castiel savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas passer tout son temps jusqu'au retour de Dean enfermé dans leur chambre à penser à lui. Il avait des choses à faire et des gens qui comptaient sur lui. De surcroît, à trop rester seul, il finissait par penser au pire et ne parvenait alors plus à fonctionner correctement. Il devait s'occuper pour faire en sorte que le temps passe un peu plus vite.

Tout le monde au camp le savait. Et il y avait toujours un volontaire pour lui tenir compagnie. La plupart du temps, Gabriel s'en chargeait. Il était lui aussi toujours inquiet pour Dean. Il plaisantait souvent à ce sujet mais Castiel savait qu'il aimait beaucoup le jeune homme et qu'il le considérait à présent comme un membre de sa famille. Et pas uniquement parce qu'il sortait avec Castiel. Il l'avait vu comme un deuxième petit frère bien avant tout cela. Il était toutefois bien plus doué pour maîtriser son inquiétude et faire comme si de rien n'était. Ce qui aidait Castiel à penser à autre chose pendant au moins quelques heures.

Après une première nuit sans son petit ami durant laquelle il n'avait pas dormi plus de quelques minutes, Castiel décida de rejoindre son frère pour tenter de penser à autre chose.

Gabriel était occupé à faire un nouvel inventaire de leurs ressources. Ils ne manquaient pas de nourriture mais il était important de savoir ce qui risquait de leur manquer dans un avenir proche pour préparer les prochains raids de Dylan et Dean. Le nombre d'habitants au camp avait considérablement augmenté ces derniers mois.

Castiel salua les quelques personnes qu'il croisa sur son chemin. Il les connaissait presque tous, à présent. Il n'était pas vraiment proche de tout le monde mais il avait au moins mémorisé les noms pour ne pas sembler malpoli quand il croisait les gens.

Il n'était proche que de certains. Lisa, Ben, Gilda et Victor principalement. Dylan, bien sûr, qui était désormais comme un membre de sa famille. Et il s'entendait également bien avec le docteur Stevens. Il lui était toujours reconnaissant pour ce qu'il avait pour son petit ami. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus de monde. C'était bien plus que ce qu'il avait avant que le monde ne prenne fin.

Gabriel semblait attendre son arrivée puisqu'il était installé à une table, deux tasses de café posées devant lui. Il avait les bras croisés sur le torse et un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, lança-t-il quand Castiel referma la porte derrière lui.

Castiel sourit à son tour, soulagé de ne plus être seul. Il pouvait toujours compter sur son frère dans les moments difficiles. Il avait toujours été là pour lui. Il faisait toujours passer les intérêts de son frère avant les siens. Il parvenait toujours à le soulager un peu.

\- Laisse-moi deviner... tu n'as pas quitté votre chambre depuis son départ et tu t'es contenté de te morfondre en respirant son odeur sur son oreiller.

Castiel ne répondit rien mais sentit ses joues rougir aussitôt. Gabriel le connaissait définitivement trop bien. Il avait effectivement passé de longues minutes le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller de Dean pour s'imprégner de son odeur unique. Il n'en avait pas vraiment honte. Mais il savait que son frère allait s'en servir contre lui pour se moquer gentiment.

\- Cassie, il va revenir et tu auras tout le loisir de lui faire toutes ces choses perverses et tordues que tu as en tête. Mais tu ne peux pas passer tout ton temps en son absence à te morfondre sur ta solitude.

Gabriel avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais Castiel savait qu'il avait raison. Et qu'il était réellement inquiet de savoir son petit frère seul à s'inquiéter pour le jeune homme. Il avait juste choisi de le dire sur un ton enjoué pour ne pas lui donner l'impression qu'il lui faisait la morale.

\- Je sais, Gabe, mais ce n'est pas simple. C'est difficile sans lui. C'est comme... comme si je ne pouvais pas respirer pleinement tant qu'il n'est pas revenu.

Gabriel poussa la tasse de café dans sa direction, lui indiquant silencieusement de s'asseoir en face de lui. Castiel le fit sans hésiter. Il avait besoin de son grand frère.

\- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi... ça l'est aussi pour lui. Mais tu ne dois pas oublier qu'il revient toujours. Il est bien plus fort que ce qui se trouve à l'extérieur. Alors inutile de te faire un sang d'encre pour rien. C'est l'histoire de deux jours, tout au plus.

Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir se montrer aussi optimiste que son frère. Il aurait aimé être capable de faire comme si ce n'était pas aussi inquiétant de savoir Dean et Dylan à l'extérieur, confrontés à des dangers toujours plus nombreux. Il n'y parvenait toutefois pas.

\- Ils vont revenir, assura à nouveau Gabriel après quelques secondes.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de saisir la tasse de café et de la serrer dans ses mains pour les réchauffer. Il ne faisait pas vraiment froid mais son corps ne semblait pas en avoir conscience. Il était frigorifié et parcouru de frissons. Presque comme s'il était incapable de fonctionner correctement sans son autre moitié.

\- Je sais qu'ils feront tout pour, répliqua-t-il finalement.

Gabriel sourit alors à nouveau.

\- Et puis même si cela ne me plaît pas forcément de le dire et même si je le nierais sans doute quand il sera rentré, on ne doit pas oublier non plus que Dylan est avec lui et qu'il est un allié précieux. Ce gamin est agaçant mais il sait ce qu'il fait.

Castiel avait également confiance en Dylan. Il ferait tout son possible pour aider Dean s'il en avait besoin. Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre et se comprenaient parfaitement sans avoir besoin de se parler. C'était en grande partie ce qui faisait d'eux une équipe efficace. Mais il n'était pas infaillible.

\- Arrête ton char, Gabe. Tu adores Dylan. Et franchement, parfois, je me demande même si tu n'es pas amoureux de lui en secret, plaisanta Castiel pour donner le change.

Il était toujours inquiet mais il avait besoin de plaisanter. Besoin de rire de quelque chose pour ne plus avoir en permanence la sensation d'étouffer. Charrier son frère sur son attachement évident à Dylan était facile. Et cela marchait à tous les coups. Car Gabriel refusait catégoriquement d'admettre qu'il considérait leur jeune ami comme un troisième petit frère. Un second d'adoption après Dean. Il tenait autant à lui qu'au petit ami de Castiel. Il continuait toutefois à assurer le contraire.

\- Ne dis jamais cela devant Kali. Elle m'arracherait les yeux... ou exigerait qu'on organise un plan à trois. Ce qui ne se fera jamais... Dieu merci.

Castiel avait encore quelques difficultés à cerner la petite amie de son frère. Il était sincèrement heureux pour Gabriel. Il était évident qu'il était très amoureux d'elle et elle avait suffisamment de caractère et de répartie pour lui tenir tête et le remettre à sa place quand c'était nécessaire. Elle n'était toutefois pas toujours très aimable avec lui. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'elle avait un problème avec son homosexualité. Mais après que Gabriel lui ait assuré le contraire, il avait fini par penser qu'elle n'était juste pas une personne avenante. Il allait lui falloir un peu de temps pour l'accepter. Il était toutefois prêt à faire des efforts pour son frère.

\- Je doute que Dylan serait d'accord, de toute façon, commenta-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de son café.

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

\- Tu as probablement raison... quelque chose me dit que le seul plan à trois qu'il accepterait serait celui qui vous impliquerait Dean et toi.

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel savait qu'il plaisantait. Mais cela avait aussitôt réveillé son côté possessif. Il n'était pas réellement jaloux de Dylan. Il était convaincu que le jeune homme était hétérosexuel. Mais il avait pensé la même chose de Dean lors de leur rencontre et savait donc à présent que son radar en la matière n'était pas forcément fiable. Il voulait toutefois croire que Dylan ne voyait Dean que comme son grand frère. Qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus.

\- Dylan n'est pas attiré par Dean et il l'est encore moins par moi, rétorqua-t-il finalement.

\- Sans doute, mais il pourrait être curieux. Il pourrait aussi être en manque.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un obsédé que tout le monde l'est également.

\- Peut-être pas, concéda Gabriel en détournant les yeux.

Castiel fronça alors les sourcils, légèrement déstabilisé par l'attitude de son frère. Il n'aurait pas pu le jurer mais il avait la sensation, brusquement, que son frère cherchait à lui faire passer un message. Qu'il ne faisait peut être pas que plaisanter à ce sujet. Il sentit aussitôt son estomac se nouer.

\- Gabe, tu crois que... commença-t-il, incapable de terminer sa phrase.

Il était terrifié par ce que son frère allait lui dire. Gabriel avait beau plaisanter de tout et de tout le monde, il n'en était pas moins particulièrement pour deviner ce que les gens pensaient ou ressentaient. Il était perspicace et reconnaissait les signes.

\- Je ne crois rien. Je ne sais rien non plus. Dylan ne m'a rien dit et je... je suis juste fatigué, je suppose... ou peut-être que c'est la fin du monde qui me fait imaginer des choses. Tu l'as dit toi-même... tout le monde n'est pas obsédé comme moi.

Gabriel était clairement mal à l'aise et Castiel savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. Son frère pensait réellement que Dylan avait des vues sur Dean. L'idée le terrifiait complètement. Il avait confiance en son petit ami et savait à présent qu'il était foncièrement homosexuel et avait juste refusé de l'admettre jusque-là. Lisa ne représentait plus un danger pour leur couple. Concernant Dylan, en revanche, c'était différent. Il était un concurrent sérieux. Même si Dean ne semblait le considérer que comme son petit frère pour le moment.

\- Gabe, j'ai besoin de savoir si... tu dois me le dire si tu penses qu'il pourrait... qu'il pourrait tenter quelque chose. Je sais que Dean m'aime mais Dylan est... il est attirant et il est gentil... il est bien plus capable que moi de se défendre et ils passent beaucoup de temps seuls dehors. Je... je dois savoir si je vais avoir besoin de me battre pour Dean.

Castiel était tout à fait prêt à faire ce qui serait nécessaire pour garder Dean. Il n'allait certainement pas le perdre sans se battre. Il écraserait Dylan sur son passage si besoin était.

\- Je ne pense qu'il tentera quoi que ce soit. Je ne pense même pas qu'il en a conscience pour le moment. Il y a juste des signes qui ne trompent pas... des regards et... je suis convaincu qu'il n'aurait même jamais songé à ça si le monde n'avait pas pris fin. Les choses sont toutefois différentes maintenant. Elles nous poussent à saisir la moindre chance de... Cassie, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de soucis et je ne veux pas non plus que tu lui sautes à la gorge dès qu'il sera de retour. Il ne tentera rien. Il ne le réalisera peut-être même jamais. Il est également possible que je me trompe.

Castiel baissa les yeux sur sa tasse et ne fut pas surpris de voir que ses mains tremblaient. Il était en colère, à présent. Et il savait que c'était sans doute injuste vis-à-vis de Dylan. Il n'était pas maître de ce qu'il ressentait. On ne pouvait pas décider de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un ou pas. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Parce qu'il passait énormément de temps avec Dean et qu'avec cette nouvelle information, cela l'inquiétait plus encore.

\- Je ne le laisserai pas... il ne me le prendra pas. Je ferai en sorte qu'il... je suis prêt à le détruire si c'est nécessaire.

\- Je doute que tu aies besoin d'avoir recours à quelque chose d'aussi extrême. Même s'il prenait conscience de ses sentiments, il ne tentera rien. Il tient à vous deux. Ce n'est pas son genre. De plus, il sait que Dean est amoureux de toi. Il sait forcément qu'il n'a aucune chance.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'a aucune chance ? Demanda Castiel en relevant la tête pour regarder son frère dans les yeux.

Gabriel ne chercha pas à fuir son regard. Il était totalement sûr de lui. Il ne disait pas ça uniquement pour lui faire plaisir. Sa colère disparut aussitôt et il eut de la peine pour Dylan. Ce ne serait pas facile pour lui s'il finissait par réaliser qu'il avait des sentiments pour Dean.

\- J'en suis convaincu. J'en suis sûr à deux cent pour cent. Dean est amoureux de toi, Cassie. Il n'ira jamais voir ailleurs. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Tout le monde le sait. Dylan le sait. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Castiel hocha alors la tête, rassuré. Il était important qu'il n'oublie surtout pas la confiance qu'il avait en son petit ami. Et celle qu'il avait en Dylan également. Il savait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Sa jalousie ne devait surtout pas le lui faire perdre de vue. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal parce qu'il n'était pas capable de garder le contrôle sur ses émotions.

\- Et puis qui sait ? Je peux me tromper.

\- Tu ne te trompes jamais, répliqua Castiel.

\- Content de voir que tu l'admets enfin.

Si Gabriel était capable de plaisanter à nouveau, c'était une nouvelle preuve que Castiel ne devait surtout pas s'en faire.

\- Tu sais, j'ai presque de la peine pour lui... c'est un gamin qui a vécu des choses horribles et il... il doit se sentir seul. Tu as Dean, j'ai Kali et lui... il n'a personne. C'est peut-être aussi pour ça qu'il est aussi attaché à Dean. Il a besoin de sentir qu'il compte pour quelqu'un.

\- Il compte pour nous trois, rappela Castiel, sérieusement.

Il s'était réellement pris d'affection pour Dylan. Il ne le tolérait pas uniquement pour faire plaisir à Dean. Il le considérait comme un ami proche, un frère. Et il se promit de ne pas changer d'attitude le concernant maintenant qu'il savait. Gabriel avait une nouvelle fois raison. Il ne devait pas être facile pour lui d'être seul quand il voyait ses amis se mettre en couple autour de lui. Il était finalement normal qu'il ait développé des sentiments pour celui dont il était le plus proche. Ce n'était peut-être rien de plus que la manifestation d'un désir profond de ne plus être seul.

\- Promets-moi que tu ne lui diras rien, souffla finalement Gabriel.

Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de lui en parler. Il ne voulait pas le pousser à voir les choses s'il n'avait pas pris conscience de ses sentiments. Il ne voulait pas non plus le faire se sentir mal s'il l'avait compris. Il allait se comporter en ami. En grand frère. Suivre l'exemple de Gabriel et Dean.

\- Je ne lui dirai rien, promit-il alors.

\- Et tu ne diras rien à Dean non plus, lança ensuite Gabriel.

Castiel grimaça alors. Il n'était pas forcément à l'aise avec l'idée de mentir à son petit ami. Ou du lui cacher une information importante qui le concernait directement. Bien sûr, en le lui disant, il risquait de le pousser à aller parler à Dylan. Dean finirait sans nul doute par se comporter différemment avec lui. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Pas ce que Dylan méritait non plus.

\- Je ne peux pas lui mentir... pas quand je lui ai fait la promesse de ne pas avoir de secrets pour lui, protesta-t-il.

\- Je ne te demande pas de lui mentir... juste de ne pas lui dire. Je... il se peut que je me trompe et si c'est le cas, cela risquerait d'avoir des conséquences dramatiques pour eux deux. Dylan a besoin de Dean et inversement. Tu ne peux pas les priver l'un de l'autre juste parce que je pense avoir compris quelque chose.

C'était logique et sensé. Castiel savait que son frère avait raison. Mais cela ne lui rendait pas les choses plus simples pour autant. Il doutait de pouvoir garder un tel secret. Il n'était pas un bon menteur. Et Dean devinerait aussitôt qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Cela risquait ensuite de se retourner contre lui.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, concéda-t-il finalement.

Il refusait de prendre une décision à chaud. Il avait besoin de peser le pour et le contre et de réfléchir un moment. Il était difficile pour lui d'avoir les idées claires alors qu'il était toujours mort d'inquiétude pour son petit ami.

\- C'est tout ce que je te demande, souffla son frère quelques secondes plus tard.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, le silence s''installant naturellement entre eux. Il n'était jamais inconfortable ni pesant. Pas quand Castiel avait uniquement besoin de la présence de son grand frère pour se sentir un peu mieux. Parler était superflu. Le simple fait d'être dans la même pièce que Gabriel suffisait à alléger le poids qui reposait sur ses épaules depuis le départ de Dean.

\- Tu sais, je t'envie, confia finalement Gabriel après de longues minutes.

Castiel reporta son attention sur lui et chassa les images de Dean qui s'étaient imposées à lui durant le silence. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son petit ami à chaque seconde quand il ne parlait pas ou n'était pas autrement occupé.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Gabriel lui sourit avant de se racler la gorge et de reprendre la parole.

\- Dean et toi, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. C'est... c'est presque comme si c'était écrit depuis toujours. Vous étiez destinés à vous rencontrer... destinés à vous sauver mutuellement, à vous rendre heureux. Alors bien sûr, j'aurais préféré que l'histoire soit différente et que vous puissiez vous trouver sans que le monde prenne fin mais... c'est beau... pour les gens qui assistent à tout ça de l'extérieur, vous représentez l'espoir que la fin du monde ne soit qu'un nouveau commencement.

Castiel était surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Gabriel n'était pas le genre à faire de grands discours sérieux. Il n'était pas le genre à dire ce genre de choses sans chercher à plaisanter. Mais il était sérieux et sincère. Et Castiel était touché.

\- Tu as Kali, toi, rappela-t-il.

Gabriel hocha la tête.

\- Et je l'aime, Cassie. Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de te dire... ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est qu'elle et moi, c'est différent. Ce n'est pas... je n'ai pas la sensation que nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre. Pas comme Dean et toi.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, confia Castiel. Tu n'es pas heureux avec elle ?

\- Si, je le suis. Plus que je ne pensais pouvoir l'être ou plus que je n'estimais le mériter mais... votre histoire est... elle m'a redonné espoir... elle a redonné espoir à bien des gens et en cela vous êtes différents. Vous êtes des symboles. Je sais que vous ne l'avez pas demandé et que vous vous passeriez bien de l'attention mais vous devez en avoir conscience. Votre couple fait des envieux.

Castiel n'en avait pas eu conscience jusque là. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il savait qu'il avait de la chance et pouvait également sentir que la connexion qui existait entre Dean et lui était plus forte que la normale. Les sentiments de Castiel étaient intenses et pourtant évidents. Il avait trouvé sa moitié en rencontrant Dean. Gabriel avait peut-être raison, en fin de compte. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Leur histoire était écrite d'avance. Ils n'auraient pas pu exister l'un sans l'autre. C'était à la fois extraordinaire et terrifiant.

\- Gabe, s'il ne revient pas... commença-t-il alors.

Son frère ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il leva une main dans sa direction pour l'inciter à se taire avant de parler à son tour.

\- Quand il reviendra, Cassie, tu feras ce que tu dois faire.

Castiel n'était une nouvelle fois pas vraiment sûr de ce que son frère tentait de lui dire par là. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être aussi mystérieux. D'ordinaire, il disait ce qu'il pensait sans tourner autour du pot, sans chercher à édulcorer ses propos. Mais il ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce qu'il voulait dire. Ou peut-être espérait-il que Castiel finirait par comprendre par lui-même. Peut-être estimait-il qu'il avait besoin de le comprendre seul.

\- Ce que je dois faire ? Demanda-t-il parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir.

\- Ce que tu aurais dû faire avant qu'il ne parte... ce dont vous avez tous les deux besoin... ce dont les gens de ce camp ont besoin également.

\- Gabe, je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas sûr de voir où tu veux en venir.

Gabriel poussa un long soupir. Visiblement, il était agacé de voir que son frère ne comprenait pas son message. Castiel aurait aimé lui faire plaisir mais il en était incapable. Et il commençait lui aussi à perdre patience.

\- Gabe, lança-t-il.

\- Cassie... tu l'aimes, il t'aime... et ce monde a bien besoin de quelque chose de positif... de quelque chose qui leur rappelle qu'il y a de l'espoir. Qu'on peut être heureux malgré tout.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il était évident que son frère voulait le voir faire quelque chose avec Dean qui prouverait à leurs compagnons qu'ils avaient vu juste. Qu'ils étaient bien le symbole d'une nouvelle vie. Mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le leur démontrer. Il savait d'ores et déjà la première chose qu'il ferait en retrouvant son petit ami. Mais il refusait que quiconque assiste à leurs retrouvailles. Et il doutait que ce soit ce que Gabriel sous-entendait.

\- Tu ne peux décemment pas être en train de me suggérer ce que je pense que tu es en train de me suggérer... parce que franchement, même venant de toi, je trouverais cela étonnant.

\- Cassie, s'il te plaît... je suis sérieux. Essaie toi aussi de l'être cinq minutes.

Castiel reposa sa tasse avec violence, faisant déborder le café qu'elle contenait encore.

\- Gabriel, dis-moi ce que tu as en tête ou je te jure que je vais quitter cette pièce sans perdre une seconde de plus.

Gabriel soupira à nouveau avant de poser sa tasse à son tour et de croiser ses bras sur son torse.

\- D'accord, d'accord... je vois que tu es clairement... disons, susceptible sur le sujet mais écoute-moi, d'accord ? Demande-toi quelle est la preuve ultime que tu pourrais donner à Dean ? La façon dont tu pourrais lui prouver ton amour pour qu'il ne puisse jamais en douter...

\- Tu crois qu'il a des doutes ? Demanda aussitôt Castiel, perdu.

\- Non, bien sûr que non mais tu... Cassie, je te jure que je t'adore mais je... parfois, tu es fatigant, tu le sais ?

Castiel détourna les yeux et fit un effort pour réfléchir à ce que son frère venait de dire. Il vouLait le voir apporter une preuve d'amour à Dean. La preuve « ultime ». Castiel n'était pas un grand romantique et ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'avait connu aucun couple heureux mis à part ses parents. Leur mariage avait visiblement fonctionné à merveille parce qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Leur union n'avait surpris personne. Ils... Castiel écarquilla les yeux brusquement. Gabriel ne pouvait pas être en train de lui suggérer de...

\- Tu veux que je le demande en mariage ? Jeta-t-il d'une voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire.

Gabriel sourit alors.

\- Bingo, petit frère ! C'est exactement ce que je pense que tu devrais faire !

\- Gabe... je ne vais même pas commenter le fait que tu as employé le mot « bingo » quand tu t'es longuement moqué de Dylan pour le même choix de vocabulaire... je vais juste me contenter de te dire que tu as visiblement perdu la tête si tu penses que je vais demander Dean en mariage.

Gabriel ne semblait sincèrement pas voir où était le problème. Il paraissait trouver son idée brillante. Castiel, quant à lui, n'imaginait même pas poser une telle question à son petit ami. C'était inconcevable et stupide. Inutile également. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça pour être parfaitement heureux ensemble.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, assura Gabriel.

\- Le problème... le problème, c'est que Dean pourrait... il pourrait dire non. Il pourrait trouver cela stupide et inutile parce que _c'est_ stupide et inutile. Et puis, ce ne serait même pas officiel puisque le monde a pris fin et... je ne suis même pas sûr que le mariage entre deux personnes de même sexe était autorisé ici avant tout ça donc...

\- Et rien du tout, Cassie. Tout ça, ce ne sont que des excuses... parce que tu as la trouille.

Castiel n'avait pas peur. Il refusait que son frère puisse le penser. Il estimait juste que demander Dean en mariage était inutile. Il n'estimait pas avoir à lui prouver son amour publiquement. Pas quand il le faisait à chaque moment qu'ils passaient ensemble.

\- Tu as la trouille et je suppose que c'est logique. Toutes les personnes qui songent un jour à demander quelqu'un en mariage ont la trouille. Mais il ne dira pas non. Il dira oui. Je sais qu'il dira oui.

\- Disons qu'il dise oui... qu'est-ce qu'on fera ensuite, hein ? Qui nous mariera ? Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais le monde a pris fin et il n'y a plus personne pour tenir à jour les registres d'état civil.

Gabriel hocha la tête mais ne semblait pas prêt à abandonner son idée. Il était têtu. Castiel savait qu'il ne renoncerait pas facilement.

\- Peu importe. Ce n'est pas ça qui compte. C'est le geste qui est important. Le symbole.

\- Je ne veux pas être un symbole... et je suis convaincu que Dean n'en a pas envie non plus.

Le jeune homme n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention. Il n'aimait pas que tous les regards soient braqués sur lui. Se marier avec Castiel devant des dizaines de témoins l'obligerait à s'y confronter. Rien que pour ça, Castiel était sûr qu'il n'accepterait jamais.

\- Oui et bien peut-être que cette fois, vous n'avez pas le choix. Et puis réfléchis, Cassie... tu n'as pas envie de clamer haut et fort que Dean et toi êtes ensemble ? Tu n'as pas envie que personne ne puisse plus en douter ? Je sais que tu as un côté possessif.

Gabriel savait exactement comment procéder pour convaincre son petit frère. Il savait quels arguments employer et quels mots choisir. Castiel n'avait aucune chance face à lui. Et il devait reconnaître que l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas entièrement. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il se marierait un jour, n'y avait même pas réellement pensé jusque-là. Mais il aimait sincèrement Dean et il avait envie de confirmer cela aux yeux de tous.

\- Je ne sais pas... je ne suis pas sûr que... je sais qu'il dira non.

\- Il ne dira pas non.

\- Gabe...

\- Cassie...

Castiel soupira en secouant la tête. Il ne servait à rien de débattre avec son frère. Il ne gagnerait pas. Il était préférable de lui donner ce qu'il voulait et de lui prouver ensuite qu'il avait eu tort. Car Dean allait dire non. Castiel n'avait absolument aucun doute sur ce point.

\- OK, tu sais quoi ? Je vais y réfléchir. Je vais prendre le temps de peser le pour et le contre. Et si toutefois je décide de suivre ton conseil et de faire ce que tu suggère mais qu'il me dit non, alors je te le ferais payer... chèrement.

Gabriel hocha la tête, pas impressionné pour un sou par les menaces de son frère. Il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Castiel n'était pas capable de lui en vouloir plus de quelques minutes d'affilée. Il l'aimait bien trop pour ça.

\- Maintenant, on pourrait peut être changer de sujet, non ? Parler d'autre chose que de ma vie amoureuse.

\- Tu préfères qu'on parle de ta vie sexuelle ? Je peux aussi, même si je dois reconnaître que j'ai ensuite du mal à effacer les images de mon esprit.

Castiel ne put alors s'empêcher de rire. Gabriel avait décidément un don pour obtenir de telles réactions de lui même quand il n'imaginait pas que cela soit possible.

\- Non merci, ma vie sexuelle ne nécessite aucune discussion. Tout va bien... sauf si tu veux les détails.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, assura Gabriel en secouant la tête.

C'était un sujet sur lequel son frère aimait plaisanter. Mais Castiel savait qu'il était sincèrement heureux pour Dean et lui. Ça n'avait pas été simple au début. Il avait eu du mal à accepter qu'ils soient en couple quand lui pensait n'avoir aucune chance de trouver quelqu'un. Mais il les avait tout de même soutenus et les avait aidés à y voir clair après leur dispute. Gabriel avait été un allié précieux. Il méritait bien d'être heureux à son tour.

\- Gabe, je ne crois pas t'avoir dit merci.

Il n'avait pas songé à dire cela avant que les mots ne franchissent le seuil de ses lèvres. Mais à présent qu'il les avait prononcé, il ne le regrettait pas. Il était grand temps pour lui de dire à son frère combien il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir toujours été là pour lui. Il comptait sur lui depuis le jour de sa naissance. Il aurait dû lui dire merci depuis bien longtemps. Il aurait probablement dû le lui dire tous les jours depuis la mort de leurs parents. Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir fait à présent. Il était bien décidé à se rattraper.

\- Merci pour quoi ? Demanda Gabriel qui ne semblait réellement pas voir où il voulait en venir.

Pour lui, il n'avait rien fait d'exceptionnel. Il n'avait fait que remplir sa mission en tant que grand frère. Comme Dean le pensait de Sam, il estimait que son devoir était de veiller en permanence sur lui. Il ne se rendait pas compte de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour Castiel. Ce n'était pas uniquement pour s'entendre dire le contraire. Il le pensait sincèrement.

\- Pour tout... pour être un grand frère génial et un être humain exceptionnel. Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi depuis que je suis né et merci d'avoir sacrifié autant de choses pour être sûr que je ne manquerais de rien. Merci d'avoir fait en sorte que j'y vois clair concernant Dean et merci d'avoir... juste merci d'avoir été là pour moi à chaque fois que j'en avais besoin.

Gabriel ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes, ses yeux soudainement plus brillants que d'ordinaire. Il ne pleurerait pas. Il ne se laisserait pas aller de la sorte. Mais il était évident que ses mots l'avaient touché. Qu'il les avait entendus et qu'il ne les oublierait jamais.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je te dis des choses de ce genre parce que tu penses que j'exagère et parce que tu crois sincèrement que tu n'as rien fait d'exceptionnel mais tu peux me croire... je n'aurais pas pu avoir meilleur grand frère. Et je ne serais pas devenu l'homme que je suis sans toi... je ne serais sans doute même plus en vie sans toi.

\- Cassie, je...

\- Non, ne cherche pas à plaisanter ou à tourner tout ceci en dérision parce que je suis sincère. Je pense ce que je t'ai dit et j'ai besoin que tu l'entendes parce que je sais que je ne te l'ai pas suffisamment dit pendant toutes ces années. J'avais besoin de le faire et maintenant que c'est fait, je... on peut changer de sujet.

Gabriel ne dit rien mais détourna les yeux. Castiel lui laissa le temps de digérer ses paroles et de reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions. Il fit comme s'il ne voyait pas les quelques larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues et qu'il essuya rapidement du dos de la main.

Après un nouveau long silence, ce fut finalement Gabriel qui reprit la parole.

\- Je t'ai entendu, tu sais, souffla-t-il toujours sans regarder son frère.

\- Je sais, se contenta de dire Castiel en retour.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus à dire sur ce sujet. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de longs discours. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient traversé et ce qu'ils se devaient l'un à l'autre. En parler plus longuement n'aurait fait que raviver de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Tu penses encore à elle ? Finit par demander Gabriel en regardant à nouveau son frère.

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser de qui il parlait. Castiel le savait parfaitement.

\- Tous les jours, répondit-il en soutenant le regard de son frère.

\- Elle me manque. Parfois, quand j'entends quelqu'un dire quelque chose de drôle, je me dis que cela l'aurait fait rire et ensuite je me souviens et je... c'est difficile... chaque jour sans elle est difficile.

Castiel pensait encore beaucoup à Anna. Il se souvenait de son rire. De son sourire. De la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. De ses prises de positions. De sa passion pour son métier. De ses patients pour lesquels elle était prête à tout sacrifier. Il se souvenait de combien elle était généreuse. Le monde aurait bien eu besoin de quelqu'un comme elle.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'elle puisse rencontrer Dean. Je suis sûr qu'elle l'aurait adoré.

\- Probablement, oui.

\- Tu crois que ce sera un peu moins un douloureux, un jour ? Tu crois qu'on réussira à parler d'elle sans penser à sa mort et aux derniers moments de son existence ?

Gabriel secoua la tête, confirmant ce que Castiel savait déjà.

\- Probablement pas. Mais l'essentiel est de garder les bons souvenirs avant tout. Je n'ai pas envie d'oublier... pas même les mauvais moments. Je veux tout garder... je veux qu'elle continue de vivre à travers nous.

\- C'est ce que je veux aussi, assura Castiel dont la gorge s'était nouée.

Il n'avait pas eu envie de parler de sa sœur. C'était un sujet encore difficile à aborder pour lui. Il avait accepté sa mort mais il n'avait pas fait son deuil pour autant. C'était moins flagrant que pour Dean qui continuait de refuser de parler de Sam. Mais cela restait difficile. Elle lui manquait continuellement. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle était mieux là où elle était à présent. Juste pour elle, il avait envie de croire en une vie après la mort.

\- Elle aurait voulu nous savoir heureux, assura finalement Gabriel.

\- Je le pense aussi.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus à ce sujet. Castiel savait que son frère avait encore besoin de parler d'elle. Il avait la sensation de l'abandonner s'il ne l'évoquait pas de temps en temps. Il pouvait le comprendre même s'il ne ressentait pas le même besoin. Même s'il préférait généralement éviter le sujet.

\- Je devrais te laisser. Tu dois avoir des choses à faire, non ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

\- Tu ne me déranges pas. Et puis je préfère te savoir là qu'en train de te morfondre en te roulant dans les sous-vêtements sales de Dean.

\- Je ne me roule pas dans... oh et puis va te faire voir, Gabe. Je m'en vais.

Gabriel ricana alors. Castiel se leva de sa chaise, vida sa tasse puis la reposa sur la table. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte. Il allait l'ouvrir quand son frère l'appela dans son dos.

\- Je t'aime, Cassie, lança-t-il ensuite.

Castiel lui sourit en hochant la tête.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répliqua-t-il.

Ils n'avaient jamais eu de mal à se le dire, n'avaient jamais pensé que prononcer ces mots était un signe de faiblesse. Ils avaient toujours été extrêmement proches, soudés par les épreuves et la mort de leurs parents. Ils l'étaient plus encore depuis la mort d'Anna. Ils avaient besoin de se dire ces choses pour se sentir mieux. Même s'ils le savaient déjà.

\- On se voit plus tard ? Demanda Gabriel après quelques secondes.

\- On se voit plus tard, confirma Castiel.

Il tourna ensuite les talons et sortit de la pièce. Il était toujours inquiet pour Dean. Il était également déstabilisé par ce que Gabriel lui avait révélé concernant Dylan et par sa suggestion concernant Dean. Mais il se sentait bien plus léger qu'avant d'avoir parlé à son frère. C'était un don que Gabriel avait toujours eu. Un don qui bénéficiait largement à tous les gens qui l'entouraient et plus particulièrement à Castiel. Il savait que l'absence de Dean serait rapidement douloureuse à nouveau. Il avait gagné quelques heures de répit mais il aurait bientôt besoin qu'on lui change à nouveau les idées. Il n'était toutefois pas inquiet sur ce point. Il lui suffirait de revenir voir son frère pour se sentir mieux. Il lui suffirait de l'écouter dire des bêtises pour retrouver le sourire pendant un moment. Et quand Dean reviendrait sain et sauf, tout irait mieux pour lui. Il pourrait réfléchir à ce que Gabriel lui avait suggéré. Il pourrait envisager de demander l'homme qu'il aimait en mariage et se préparer à son refus. Il ne savait pas à quel moment il avait accepté l'idée de franchir ce cap. Il n'était même pas sûr de ce qui l'avait convaincu de le faire. Mais il savait qu'il le ferait. Parce qu'il avait envie de faire ce cadeau à Gabriel. Et parce qu'il avait envie de faire en sorte que ce monde ne gagne pas. Que cette apocalypse ne les prive pas du bonheur qu'ils méritaient de connaître. Il allait convaincre Dean de l'épouser et il allait être heureux avec lui. Quoi ce que cela puisse lui coûter en chemin.


	4. Trahison

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le 4ème chapitre corrigé comme toujours pas la merveilleuse Elyrine.**

 **Merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et m'écrivent !**

 **A jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **We believe de Good Charlotte**

 **Chapitre 4 : Trahison**

 _« Il y a une chose qu'il ne faut surtout jamais oublier quand on veut survivre, qu'il faut garder en tête et apprendre à utiliser en toutes circonstances. L'anticipation. C'est ce qui nous permet d'avoir un temps d'avance sur nos adversaires. Il faut apprendre à lire les signes. Savoir déceler un indice dans le regard de la personne qui sera amenée à nous menacer ensuite. Il faut apprendre à lire dans l'esprit des gens. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile. Cela demande un travail important. Pour le maîtriser, il faut prendre le temps d'observer les gens. D'étudier leurs réactions et de les cataloguer minutieusement. Si on y parvient, alors on ne sera jamais pris de court. Jamais surpris. Et on sera toujours capable de faire ce qui est nécessaire. Cependant, l'anticipation bannit toute hésitation. Douter, c'est tendre l'autre joue. C'est se montrer vulnérable. Quand on pense avoir décelé quelque chose, il faut aussitôt passer à l'action. Si on attend, on perd l'effet de surprise. Et on meurt. Inévitablement. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Dean était sur ses gardes. Il avait envie de croire que les gens que Dylan et lui suivaient ne leur voulaient aucun mal. Qu'ils allaient pouvoir les sauver et les reconduire au camp avec eux. Mais il avait rapidement compris que dans ce monde, il était nécessaire de ne rien prendre pour acquis. Qu'un sourire pouvait cacher une volonté de berner l'autre. Que sauver la vie de quelqu'un ne signifiait pas forcément qu'on ne leur voulait que du bien. Il voulait faire confiance. Il était juste réaliste sur le danger de se fier à la première impression.

Il savait que Dylan pensait la même chose. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre le lui dire. Il avait suffi d'un regard échangé avec son ami pour savoir qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils laissaient à cette famille le bénéfice du doute mais ils restaient sur leurs gardes. Prêts à tout et n'importe quoi pour être ceux qui sortiraient vivants d'un éventuel affrontement.

Bien sûr, le fait que ces gens aient avec eux une enfant était un signe positif. Cumulé au fait que l'homme avait sauvé la vie de Dean, les voyants étaient tous au vert. Ça ne voulait toutefois rien dire de plus qu'il existait une possibilité pour qu'ils aient vu juste. Ils n'avaient aucune certitude.

Ils suivirent la petite famille à travers la forêt jusqu'à une clairière où une tente était installée. Il y avait les traces d'un feu éteint depuis quelques heures et deux sacs à dos qui semblaient pleins. Dean observa les alentours rapidement pour repérer toutes les issues qu'ils pourraient emprunter si les choses tournaient mal. Il était convaincu que Dylan en faisait de même de son côté. Il finit par trouver le meilleur endroit pour une fuite rapide et l'indiqua du menton à son compagnon le plus discrètement possible. Ce dernier lui signifia qu'il l'avait compris en hochant une fois la tête. Ils avaient un plan. Ils étaient parés.

Devant eux, l'homme était entré dans la tente pour récupérer le reste de leurs affaires. Sa femme semblait vérifier inutilement que le feu était bien éteint alors que leur fille restait collée à elle, son pouce dans son bouche. Dean ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en la regardant. Ce monde était déjà cruel et dur pour des adultes mais pour un enfant, c'était pire encore. Certains pensaient que les plus jeunes étaient plus capables qu'eux de s'adapter. Qu'ils acceptaient ce nouveau monde sans trop de problème du moment qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Dean estimait que c'était stupide. Il n'y avait rien de plus difficile que de devoir grandir rapidement. Que d'avoir à assumer des responsabilités à un trop jeune âge. Il était parfaitement placé pour le savoir. C'était ainsi qu'il avait lui même grandi. Bien sûr, les circonstances étaient différentes pour lui. Il l'avait fait uniquement pour permettre à son frère d'avoir l'enfance qu'il méritait. Il en avait retiré quelque chose de positif. Pour les enfants de maintenant, en revanche... ils n'avaient rien de bien au bout du chemin. Rien de plus que la survie, jour après jour. Il priait pour que cela soit différent pour cette petite fille. Si ses parents étaient effectivement bien intentionnés, ils viendraient au camp avec eux. Et elle aurait une chance de grandir un peu plus normalement. D'avoir des camarades de jeu, une éducation. Il voulait avoir une chance de le lui offrir.

Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles personne ne dit rien, l'homme sortit de la tente un sac de plus à la main. Il avait également une peluche sous le bras. Il s'approcha de sa fille et Dean sourit en voyant la petite saisir aussitôt l'ours. Elle le serra contre elle durant quelques secondes en relâchant son pouce.

\- On est prêts, lança finalement l'homme en reportant son attention sur Dean.

Ce dernier hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Dylan. Il souriait lui aussi. Son ami semblait avoir la même bonne impression que lui sur ces gens. Cela le soulageait considérablement.

\- On va prendre ma voiture. Vous risquez d'être serrés et la route est longue mais ce sera toujours mieux que de marcher, expliqua-t-il.

L'homme acquiesça avant de faire signe à sa femme de se lever. Cette dernière garda la tête baissée vers le sol, visiblement timide ou gênée, alors que leur fille se collait à elle tout en serrant sa peluche contre son torse.

\- On vous suit... euh... je ne crois pas qu'on ait échangé nos noms. Je suis James. Ma femme s'appelle Éléonore et notre fille Maxine.

Dean sourit en pointant son index en direction de Dylan.

\- Lui c'est Dylan et moi c'est Dean.

James leur serra la main rapidement avant de leur passer devant pour reprendre le chemin du parking. Dean était un peu étonné qu'il ne leur pose pas plus de questions sur eux ou sur l'endroit auxquels ils voulaient les conduire. Il supposait toutefois qu'ils étaient dans une situation désespérée. Qu'ils étaient prêts à s'accrocher au moindre espoir de quelque chose de mieux. Il était soulagé qu'ils soient tombés sur Dylan et lui. N'importe qui aurait pu leur faire croire n'importe quoi.

\- Vous n'aviez pas des questions à nous poser ? Demanda finalement James sans ralentir le pas.

Sa femme marchait à côté de lui, la tête rentrée dans les épaules et les yeux baissés. Elle semblait nerveuse. Dean mit cela sur le compte de leur présence.

\- Si, quelques unes... combien de contaminés avez-vous tué ?

James ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il réajusta à la place son sac sur son épaule avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Une vingtaine, peut-être... je vous avoue que je n'ai pas tenu le compte. C'est un peu difficile quand on cherche à survivre.

Dean le savait. Il aurait été incapable de donner lui même le nombre exact de contaminés qu'il avait abattu depuis le début de ce cauchemar. Et le fait que James ne cherche pas à l'impressionner en inventant un score totalement irréaliste était un bon point pour lui.

\- Combien d'être humains avez-vous tué ?

La question sembla surprendre Éléonore. Elle s'immobilisa brusquement et tourna la tête vers son mari. Ce dernier lui fit un rapide signe de la tête avant de se tourner vers Dean.

\- Aucun. On ne tue pas les vivants, répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Dean senti Dylan se tendre à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas tant la réponse de James qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise mais plutôt la réaction de sa femme. Dean était prêt à parier que James ne leur disait pas tout. Ce n'était pas nécessairement le signe qu'ils étaient mal intentionnés. Ils avaient peut-être tout simplement peur d'être rejetés en raison de quelque chose qu'ils avaient fait pour survivre. Mais c'était suffisant pour inquiéter sensiblement le jeune homme.

\- Toute vie est précieuse, ajouta finalement James en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

Ce n'était pas un geste tendre ou destiné à la rassurer. Cela ressemblait plus à un moyen de l'empêcher de lui échapper ou de dire quelque chose qu'il lui ferait regretter ensuite. Dean fronça les sourcils et porta aussitôt une main à son couteau attaché à la ceinture de son jean.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut vous poser quelques questions nous aussi ou est-ce qu'il s'agit d'un interrogatoire à sens unique ?

Dean ne répondit pas mais fit signe à James de parler de la main. Il commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait la très nette impression que l'attitude de l'homme en face de lui avait considérablement changé en quelques minutes. Même son sourire était différent. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui le poussait à penser qu'il leur cachait des choses, qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Mais il ne voulait pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives. Il devait se montrer raisonnable. Ne serait-ce que pour l'enfant qui était à présent coincée entre son père et sa mère.

\- Où se situe votre camp ?

La question ne surprit pas vraiment Dean. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de ce genre. Peut-être moins direct. Mais il était étonné que James ne lui ait pas demandé plus tôt. Après tout, il remettait la sécurité de sa famille entre les mains d'inconnus. Il était normal qu'il veuille en savoir un peu plus.

\- A deux jours de route. Quelque part où vous serez en sécurité.

James fronça les sourcils mais ne se remit pas en route. Dean se rapprocha alors sensiblement de Dylan pour lui signifier qu'il avait la sensation que quelque chose clochait. Il sentit son ami se tendre à nouveau.

\- Vous avez des armes ? Des gardes pour surveiller l'endroit... c'est un camp militaire ? Je veux juste m'assurer que ma fille et ma femme seront en sécurité. Vous devez me comprendre, je ne peux pas vous croire sans en savoir un peu plus.

Dean se retint alors de dire qu'il avait accepté de venir avec eux avant de poser ces questions. Il avait également envie de lui dire qu'il avait la sensation qu'il cherchait avant tout à évaluer la résistance que leur camp opposerait s'il venait à être attaqué. Un peu comme s'il agissait en éclaireur pour un groupe décidé à leur prendre ce qu'ils avaient.

\- Vous verrez par vous même mais je peux vous garantir que vous serez en sécurité là-bas, répondit alors Dean en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

C'était un geste qu'il avait emprunté à Castiel et qu'il faisait à présent sans s'en rendre réellement compte. L'idée l'aurait sans doute fait sourire s'il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet quant aux réelles intentions de James.

\- Dites-moi au moins quel genre d'armes vous avez... combien vous en avez et...

\- Si vous ne nous croyez pas, vous n'êtes pas obligé de nous suivre, le coupa Dylan d'une voix forte.

\- Il ne me semble pas que je m'adressais à toi, gamin. Laisse les adultes parler entre eux, s'il te plaît.

Dean leva la main en direction de James pour lui signifier qu'il était temps pour lui de se taire. Il leva également le bras pour empêcher Dylan de se jeter dans sa direction. Il était évident à présent qu'il s'était trompé sur James. Il n'était sans doute pas quelqu'un de bien. Mais il était toutefois possible qu'il soit juste désagréable. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il leur voulait du mal. Dean refusait toutefois de prendre le risque. Il y avait trop de vies en jeu.

\- Écoutez, je crois que ça ne va pas fonctionner. Il est évident que vous serez incapable de vous adapter si vous n'êtes pas plus à même d'écouter ce que nous avons à vous dire. Et franchement ? J'ai la sensation que vous me cachez quelque chose.

\- Nous ne sommes pas... commença Éléonore avant que James ne plaque sa main contre sa bouche pour la faire taire.

\- Ferme-la ! S'écria-t-il ensuite.

\- Lâche-la, protesta Dylan.

Dean pouvait sentir la situation lui échapper. Il était évident à présent qu'Éléonore n'était pas là par gaîté de cœur et qu'elle n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de faire ce que James voulait. Dean n'était même plus sûr qu'elle était réellement sa femme. Il s'agissait d'un piège. C'était clair à présent. Il était temps pour Dylan et lui de partir. Il refusait toutefois de laisser Éléonore et Maxine entre les mains de ce type.

\- On se calme, d'accord ? Inutile de s'emporter. On va partir chacun de notre côté et tout ira bien pour tout le monde. James... laissez Éléonore tranquille et...

\- Les gars ! Cria alors James aussitôt.

Dean attrapa aussitôt son couteau à sa ceinture et prit également son arme à feu dans son autre main. Il fit volte-face au moment où il entendit quelqu'un approcher dans son dos. Il se retrouva aussitôt nez à nez avec le canon d'une arme. Il n'avait entendu personne approcher et il n'était pas seul. Bien au contraire. Ils étaient cinq à s'approcher. L'un d'eux avait son arme pointée sur Dylan, l'empêchant d'intervenir. Ils étaient pris au piège. Et il leur était impossible de s'échapper sans risquer de se faire blesser.

\- Belle prise, J, lança un sixième homme en sortant du couvert des arbres.

Il était plus grand que ses compagnons. Plus âgé également. A cette distance, Dean devinait une musculature impressionnante. Il n'avait aucune arme à feu, juste une batte de base-ball dont il avait entouré l'extrémité avec du fil de fer barbelé. Dean sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Cet homme était dangereux. Il pouvait le sentir sans même avoir besoin de lui parler ou de l'écouter plus longtemps. Il était évident également qu'il était le chef de leur petit groupe. Il avançait avec une certaine grâce et avec confiance, son long manteau en cuir ajoutant à son côté impressionnant.

\- Laissez moi me présenter, messieurs. Je m'appelle Aaron. Cela fait plusieurs mois que mes amis et moi cherchons un endroit où nous établir et vous semblez connaître l'endroit idéal pour nous accueillir d'après ce que J m'a expliqué tout à l'heure. J'aimerais assez que vous soyez suffisamment gentils de nous y conduire.

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête. Il était hors de question qu'il donne la localisation du camp. Il préférait mourir que leur permettre de trouver ses amis. Castiel. Gabriel. Il savait très bien ce qu'Aaron avait en tête. Il ne comptait pas s'installer au camp. Il voulait le prendre de force et pour cela, il en tuerait probablement tous les occupants.

\- Allez vous faire foutre, jeta Dylan en guise de réponse.

Dean grimaça en l'entendant. Il savait que son ami ne vendrait jamais la mèche. Mais il aurait préféré qu'il se contente d'être silencieux. Provoquer ainsi leur adversaire ne leur attirerait que des ennuis supplémentaires. Ils en avaient déjà assez comme ça. Ils devaient gagner du temps et chercher un moyen de leur échapper pour prévenir les gens au camp.

\- Voyons, voyons... ce n'est pas une façon très polie de s'adresser à moi. Je ne suis pas vulgaire et je ne suis pas agressif. J'aimerais assez que vous en fassiez de même, expliqua Aaron en secouant la tête.

Il claqua ensuite des doigts et presque aussitôt, un homme s'approcha de Dylan et le frappa au visage avec la crosse de son arme. Dean voulut se précipiter dans sa direction pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien mais un autre homme le saisit par la taille et le retint.

\- Bien ! Maintenant que nous avons mis tout ceci au clair, je vous encourage vivement à coopérer. Je suis quelqu'un de raisonnable mais pas quelqu'un de patient. Et je veux vraiment ces réponses. Ce qui signifie bien sûr que je suis prêt à tout pour les obtenir.

Dean se débattit quelques secondes pour se défaire de l'emprise que l'homme avait autour de sa taille mais finit par baisser les bras. Devant lui, Dylan était tombé à genoux, une main sur son visage. Dean pouvait voir du sang couler sur son menton. Il avait très certainement le nez cassé. Il se tourna vers Aaron.

\- Vous savez qu'on ne vous dira rien. Inutile d'insister. Faites ce que vous voulez de nous mais on ne parlera pas.

\- Et moi je crois au contraire que vous le ferez. Je sais exactement comme procéder pour obtenir les réponses que j'attends. Mais ce ne sera pas plaisant pour vous. Et vous pouvez vous épargner des souffrances inutiles en me parlant maintenant.

Dean secoua la tête. Il savait très bien ce qu'Aaron sous-entendait par là. Il allait leur faire du mal, les torturer pour obtenir des réponses. Il se servirait de l'un contre l'autre pour les faire parler. Mais le jeune homme savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'eux. Il savait également que Dylan se montrerait aussi buté que lui.

\- Ne soyez pas stupides. Ne jouez pas les héros. Vous ne gagnerez pas. Contre moi, vous n'avez aucune chance.

Aaron semblait si sûr de lui que Dean sut à cet instant qu'il avait déjà fait quelque chose de ce genre. Il avait déjà torturé d'autres personnes pour les faire parler. Et il avait réussi à chaque fois. Mais il faisait fausse route les concernant. Dean était prêt à mourir pour protéger le camp et il savait qu'il en était de même pour Dylan.

\- Quoi ? Vous pensez que votre silence me fera céder. Non. Parfait.

Aaron se tourna vers l'homme qui tenait Dean et claqua à nouveau dans ses doigts. Le jeune homme fut relâché aussitôt. Il tenta d'approcher de Dylan qui continuait à saigner mais un coup de pied à l'arrière de son genou le força à tomber à quatre pattes par terre. Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur quand ses articulations protestèrent. Le coup n'avait pas été suffisamment violent pour causer quoi que ce soit de grave mais il allait probablement le sentir pendant quelques jours.

\- Ne m'obligez pas à faire ça. Ne faites pas de moi le méchant, lança Aaron qui semblait sincèrement désolé.

Dean ne put alors se retenir de ricaner. Il trouvait son attitude ridicule. C'était totalement insensé. Et inutile. Il était évident qu'Aaron était le méchant de l'histoire et qu'il n'avait que de mauvaises intentions. Le rôle qu'il se donnait était absolument ridicule.

\- Tu me trouves drôle ? Demanda Aaron.

Dean roula sur le côté jusqu'à pouvoir s'asseoir et faire face à son interlocuteur.

\- Pas drôle... ridicule. Je ne sais pas si vous cherchez à nous attendrir ou si vous croyez réellement à toutes les conneries que vous dites.

\- Tssst... je ne tolérerais aucune vulgarité, mon ami.

Il claqua des doigts et Dean protégea aussitôt son visage. Il était terrifié par l'autorité qu'Aaron avait sur ses hommes, par la facilité avec laquelle ils comprenaient le moindre de ses ordres sans qu'il ait à dire quoi que ce soit. Il serait difficile de lui échapper. Impossible, sans doute. Mais Dean n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de baisser les bras.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un coup de pied dans la cuisse qui lui arracha un nouveau cri. Cette fois, l'homme avait frappé plus fort. C'était un deuxième avertissement. Une promesse de ce dont ils étaient capables.

\- Vous avez peut-être un problème avec la vulgarité mais visiblement pas avec la violence gratuite, commenta Dean une fois la douleur dans sa cuisse un peu moins intense.

\- Je ne dirais pas qu'elle était gratuite, bien au contraire. Je vous ai donné une leçon. Vous l'avez mérité. Si vous vous montrez raisonnable à partir de maintenant, nous ne vous ferons plus aucun mal.

Dean savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait là d'un mensonge. Aaron ne les laisserait jamais partir. Peu importait qu'ils parlent ou non. Il les tuerait sans hésiter. Il y avait de la folie dans son regard. Et la façon qu'il avait de porter sa batte contre son épaule comme pour leur rappeler qu'elle était là en disait long sur son envie de l'utiliser bientôt.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda finalement Aaron en souriant.

\- On ne parlera pas, répondit Dylan qui avait enfin retiré sa main de son visage.

Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil. Son nez était enflé et saignait toujours. Il était définitivement cassé. Mais le jeune homme semblait avoir surpassé sa douleur. Il avait le regard clair et déterminé et il était prêt à encaisser plus de coups. Il ne céderait pas. Dean était incroyablement fier de lui. Et soulagé de l'avoir lui à ses côtés à cet instant précis. Il aimait Dylan comme un frère mais il pourrait tolérer de le voir souffrir pour le bien de leur communauté. Si c'était Castiel qu'on menaçait, il savait qu'il aurait parlé.

\- Parfait. C'est vous qui voyez. Chacun est libre de ses choix, commenta Aaron en adressant un petit signe de la tête à ses hommes.

Dean entendit du bruit dans son dos mais ne tourna pas la tête pour voir ce dont il s'agissait. Il resta concentra sur Aaron et tenta de trouver une faille. C'était probablement inutile mais cela lui permettait de rester lucide. Il prit une seconde pour songer à Maxine. Il espérait sincèrement que sa mère l'avait emmenée suffisamment loin pour qu'elle n'assiste pas à tout ça. Il en doutait toutefois. Il était convaincu que le message d'Aaron était également adressé à Éléonore. Qu'il cherchait à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait plus tenter de prévenir leurs cibles ou il s'en prendrait à sa fille.

\- Si chacun est libre, j'en déduis que nous sommes libres de partir, tenta Dylan en essuyant le sang qui commençait à sécher sur son visage.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, mon grand, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ne joue pas les idiots. Je sais que tu n'es pas bête. Et je n'aime pas qu'on plaisante avec moi.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Dylan. Il savait que son ami cherchait avant tout à paraître fort et calme. Que la façon qu'il avait de se moquer de leur adversaire avait pour but de tenter de l'impressionner. Mais cela allait lui attirer plus d'ennuis encore. Aaron n'était pas du genre à avoir peur. Il maîtrisait la situation. Il était plus fort qu'eux et il le savait parfaitement.

\- Vous allez nous suivre, puisque vous refusez de coopérer. Nous allons quelque part où nous pourrons continuer cette conversation. Je vous conseille vivement de réfléchir en chemin. Une fois arrivés, je vous laisserai une dernière chance de vous montrer raisonnable. Si vous me dites non à nouveau, je serai vraiment en colère. Et croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas me mettre en colère.

Dean regarda Aaron s'éloigner en sifflant un air qu'il ne reconnut pas. Il avait toujours sa batte sur son épaule. Il semblait détendu, calme et convaincu d'obtenir gain de cause. Dean aurait nettement préféré le voir s'emporter, crier et les menacer. Son calme signifiait qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, qu'il n'avait aucun doute sur sa force et probablement aucune faille exploitable. C'était fichu d'avance.

Un homme l'aida à se remettre debout avant de lui prendre ses armes. Un autre en fit de même avec Dylan. On leur attacha ensuite les mains dans le dos avant de les faire se retourner. Aaron avait un bras passé autour des épaules d'Éléonore et une main sur la tête de Maxine. James discutait avec un autre homme un peu plus loin.

\- En route, messieurs, lança finalement Aaron avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

Dean se mit en marche sans protester. Il aurait pu tenter de s'enfuir mais il avait deux hommes dans son dos. Un marchait à côté de lui, son arme à la main alors qu'un autre avait un œil sur Dylan à sa gauche. Courir avec les mains attachées dans le dos était déjà suffisamment difficile. Il ne parviendrait jamais à s'échapper sans se faire tirer dessus. Il devait attendre encore un peu.

\- Tu ne vas rien leur dire, hein ? Souffla Dylan après quelques secondes.

Dean secoua la tête même s'il estimait que la réponse était évidente.

\- Bien sûr que non. Ils n'obtiendront rien de moi.

\- S'ils trouvent le camp, ils tueront tout le monde.

\- Ils ne trouveront pas le camp, Dylan. Ils ne tueront personne. Pas même nous.

Dean savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien promettre de tel. Il ne pouvait pas jurer qu'ils allaient s'en sortir. Il avait même de très sérieux doutes à ce sujet. Il avait toutefois besoin de le dire pour tenter de se convaincre et pour redonner un peu confiance à Dylan dans une situation qui semblait – et était sans doute – un peu désespérée.

\- On ne traîne pas, lança un des hommes dans le dos de Dean.

Le jeune homme se retint de lui dire d'aller se faire voir. Il ne voulait pas l'énerver et recevoir un nouveau coup. S'il voulait tenter de s'échapper quand ils arriveraient là où Aaron les conduisait, il allait avoir besoin de toutes ses forces. Dylan également. Ils devaient jouer le jeu pour le moment.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant de longues minutes. Dean utilisa ce temps pour tenter de trouver un plan d'attaque. Un espoir auquel se raccrocher qu'il existait toujours une chance. Il avait plusieurs idées en tête mais toutes étaient risquées. Toutes pouvaient lui coûter la vie. Il était prêt à mourir si toutefois cela offrait une chance à Dylan de rentrer. De prévenir les autres. Castiel serait triste, bien sûr. Probablement en colère contre lui. Mais il aurait une chance de fuir. Une chance de vivre. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

\- On ne laissera pas ces types gagner, murmura-t-il finalement.

Il ne savait pas si Dylan l'avait entendu. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il s'adressait avant tout à lui-même pour se donner des forces.

Après de nouvelles longues minutes de marche, ils débouchèrent sur un parking. Dean n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il chercha un panneau des yeux et finit par en trouver un. Visiblement, ils étaient arrivés devant le centre des visiteurs d'un parc national. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir pris le temps d'étudier plus longuement la carte du secteur. Il s'était concentré uniquement sur l'école vétérinaire sans faire attention au reste. C'était une erreur. Il était désormais incapable de retrouver son chemin.

L'endroit n'était pas immense mais il était totalement désert. Seule deux camionnettes étaient garées devant l'unique bâtiment. Elles appartenaient très certainement au groupe d'Aaron. Plusieurs hommes attendaient devant le centre des visiteurs.

\- Home sweet home, lança le chef en levant ses deux bras devant lui.

Dean avait envie de lui dire que s'il se sentait si bien ici il n'avait aucune raison de chercher un autre endroit et que leur camp ne leur apporterait rien de plus. Mais il savait qu'Aaron refuserait de l'écouter. Il devinerait aussitôt qu'il s'agissait là d'un mensonge. Le camp était entouré de barricades et de grillages et comportait plusieurs bâtiments pouvant abriter des dizaines de gens. Il ressemblait à une petite ville. Le camp d'Aaron n'était composé que d'une seule maison qui ne devait pas comporter plus de quelques pièces. Elle était difficile à défendre et sans doute inadaptée à un groupe aussi large.

\- Je vais vous installer à l'intérieur. Nous avons une pièce réservée aux gens récalcitrants comme vous... sauf si vous avez changé d'avis, bien sûr, lança Aaron en faisant face à Dean et Dylan.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne dirent rien, lui donnant ainsi la réponse à sa question. Le chef haussa les épaules avant de reprendre la direction du bâtiment devant eux. Les hommes qu'il croisa inclinèrent la tête pour le saluer. Sa position au sein du groupe ne faisait aucun doute. Il était le leader incontesté. Et de toute évidence, chacun de ses hommes le respectait.

On les conduisit rapidement à l'intérieur du bâtiment puis dans une succession de couloirs. On les fit finalement entrer dans une pièce sans fenêtre où avaient été installées deux chaises. Il y avait des menottes accrochées à chaque accoudoir. Dean déglutit avec peine. Une fois attaché sur la chaise, il n'aurait plus aucune chance de s'enfuir. Il devait tenter sa chance maintenant. Il jeta donc un coup d'œil à Dylan pour voir si son ami était du même avis que lui. Un hochement de tête suffit à l'en convaincre. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration puis se tourna en un bond en direction de l'homme qui le menaçait de son arme. Il semblait distrait. Dean choisit de saisir cette chance. Il s'élança aussitôt dans sa direction sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Sans réellement songer au danger et au risque qu'il prenait. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Dean ne jouait pas seulement sa vie dans cet endroit. Il jouait celle de tout son groupe. Celle de Castiel et de Gabriel. De Ben et de Lisa. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ces hommes l'attacher. Il ne parlerait pas. Dylan non plus. Mais il finiraient tout de même par trouver leur camp. Car rapidement, leurs amis enverraient des gens les chercher et ils ne seraient sans doute pas aussi solides qu'eux.

Dean heurta son assaillant, le faisant basculer sur le côté. Il l'entendit lâcher son arme sous l'effet de la surprise puis pousser un cri pour alerter les autres. Dean le frappa aussitôt au visage pour le faire taire. Derrière lui, Dylan s'occupait visiblement de l'autre homme présent dans la pièce. Ils avaient les mains attachées et se battre ainsi était bien plus compliqué que Dean ne l'avait pensé. Il donna toutefois son maximum et pria pour que cela suffise.

Son adversaire finit par tomber au sol, inconscient. Il entraîna Dean dans sa chute. Le jeune homme eut juste le temps de mettre ses mains devant lui pour ne pas écraser sa tête au sol. La chute le sonna toutefois suffisamment pour ne pas pouvoir se relever immédiatement. Il secoua la tête plusieurs fois, roula sur le côté pour ne plus être au dessus de l'homme qu'il venait d'assommer et tourna finalement le visage vers Dylan. Il se tenait debout non loin de lui, un sourire sur les lèvres, le deuxième homme gisant à ses pieds. Il avait le dos tourné à la porte et ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Dean sut qu'il s'agissait là d'une erreur avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Il voulut le lui dire mais il était déjà trop tard.

Quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un la poussa violemment. La porte heurta Dylan dans le dos, le faisant basculer en avant. Il ne réussit pas à protéger son visage comme Dean avant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? Lança Aaron en entrant dans la pièce, sa batte sur l'épaule et un sourire sur les lèvres.

Dean aurait préféré qu'il s'agisse de n'importe qui d'autre. Il savait que cela n'aurait rien changé mais il détestait l'idée que cet homme soit le premier témoin de leur échec car il s'en servirait contre eux et leur ferait payer le fait d'avoir tenté quelque chose. Dean n'avait pas peur de grand-chose et il se targuait d'être suffisamment fort pour ne pas craindre ses assaillants. Mais il était terrifié par Aaron. Il devinait la folie pure qui se dégageait de lui. Il ne jouait pas un rôle. Il était réellement détraqué.

\- Je dois reconnaître que je suis impressionné. Impressionné et déçu. Je ne pensais pas que vous oseriez tenter quelque chose. Et je suis furieux de voir que vous l'avez fait. Ce qui me met dans une situation compliquée. Car je suis partagé entre l'envie de vous applaudir et de vous punir. A votre avis, quel choix dois-je faire ?

Dean ne répondit pas. Il refusait d'entrer dans le jeu de cet homme et préférait de loin se concentrer sur Dylan qui ne bougeait plus. Sa tête avait heurté le sol et s'il était visiblement toujours en vie, il était possible qu'il soit sérieusement blessé.

\- Je vois que vous n'êtes pas décidés à m'aider. Je trouve ça regrettable. Tout ceci serait bien plus agréable pour nous trois si vous choisissiez de participer un peu plus. Mais je comprends... vous ne voulez pas me faire ce plaisir. C'est de bonne guerre. La décision me revient donc à moi et moi seul. Laissez-moi réfléchir.

Il se tapota le menton de l'index, faisant mine d'être en pleine réflexion. Pendant ce temps, deux nouveaux hommes armés entrèrent dans la pièce. Il relevèrent Dylan sans ménagement puis le jetèrent sur une chaise. Ils l'attachèrent avec les menottes prévues à cet effet puis l'un des deux hommes le gifla pour tenter de lui faire reprendre connaissance. Dylan grogna alors avant de jurer entre ses dents et d'ouvrir les yeux. Dean laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il semblait aller bien. Il y avait toutefois une vilaine bosse qui commençait à se former sur son front.

Une fois Dylan attaché, les deux hommes s'occupèrent de Dean en le forçant à s'asseoir sur la deuxième chaise avant de l'attacher à son tour. Le jeune homme ne chercha pas à résister. Il ne se débattit même pas. Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il avait perdu. Il tenta de se raccrocher à l'espoir qu'il aurait tôt ou tard une seconde chance.

Quand ils en eurent fini avec lui, les deux hommes partirent s'occuper des deux gardes inconscients. Aaron les suivit des yeux et reprit la parole lorsqu'ils s'apprêtèrent à les faire sortir de la pièce.

\- Conduisez-les dans mon bureau... je vais devoir m'entretenir avec eux quelques minutes, lança-t-il sur un ton enjoué.

Dean avait une vague idée de ce que cela signifiait. Il doutait qu'Aaron accepterait leur échec avec un sourire. Il allait leur faire payer chèrement ce qui s'était passé. Il ne put s'empêcher d'en être sensiblement satisfait.

Maintenant, messieurs, voilà mon dilemme. Dans le temps, on avait recours aux châtiments corporels pour punir une quelconque insubordination. Bien sûr, depuis, ces imbéciles de libéraux au grand cœur ont jugé que c'était inhumain. Je pense au contraire que c'est juste. Je pourrais vous fouetter tous les deux pour vous faire comprendre que vous ne devez surtout pas recommencer et je le ferai sans doute... mais pas maintenant. Cela impliquerait que je vous relâche et vous avez bien trop envie de retenter quelque chose de stupide pour que je vous en laisse l'opportunité. Cela va devoir attendre. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer à la place. Nous commencerons à discuter plus tard, si vous le voulez bien.

Dean détestait la façon qu'il avait de s'écouter parler. De faire de grandes phrases qui n'avaient finalement aucun sens. D'agir comme s'il était contraint à leur faire du mal, comme s'il n'allait pas y prendre énormément de plaisir. Le jeune homme aurait préféré qu'il le dise franchement. Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de jouer ce jeu.

\- Je suis sûr que nous serions plus à l'aise pour nous reposer si vous nous laissiez nous allonger, déclara-t-il alors.

\- Vous savez bien que je ne le ferai pas alors inutile de me le demander. Vous n'êtes pas des invités ici. Je vous considère plutôt comme des prisonniers de guerre.

Dean hocha alors la tête.

\- La Convention de Genève dit que les prisonniers de guerre doivent être traités avec dignité et qu'en aucun cas il n'est autorisé de leur faire subir une quelconque torture ou mutilation physique qui...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Aaron combla la distance qui les séparait et le saisit par le col de son T-shirt. Il le secoua violemment une seconde avant de le relâcher puis d'appuyer le bout de sa batte couverte de barbelés contre son front. Dean sentit le métal l'écorcher et quelques gouttes de sang couler jusqu'à ses sourcils.

\- Tu veux jouer au plus malin avec moi, mon grand ? Tu vas perdre. Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient. Je peux être juste. Je le suis même la majeure partie du temps. Mais quand on me cherche, on me trouve. Et je ne suis pas suffisamment stupide pour _te_ faire payer tous tes écarts. Non. Je le ferai payer à notre petit copain. C'est ce que tu veux ?

Dean secoua la tête. Il était évident qu'il avait adopté la mauvaise technique. Il n'était même pas réellement sûr de savoir pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Il l'avait fait sans réfléchir. Juste pour voir s'il pouvait pousser Aaron à bout. Il avait sa réponse. Il était donc grand temps pour lui de changer de tactique et de réfléchir à un meilleur plan.

\- Maintenant, tu vas t'excuser. Si tu te montres convaincant, je te pardonnerai et on pourra reprendre à zéro. Est-ce que tu m'as compris ?

Dean acquiesça et Aaron pressa un peu plus fortement le bout de sa batte contre son front. Dean sentit le métal pénétrer sa peau, faisant couler plus de sang encore.

\- Je veux te l'entendre le dire, exigea Aaron.

Il voulait l'humilier. Il se fichait de l'entendre s'excuser. Cela ne changerait rien. Il voulait juste le forcer à se rabaisser. Il voulait le voir accepter sa place et la supériorité d'Aaron sur lui. Dean détestait cela mais il n'avait pas réellement d'autre choix.

\- J'ai compris et je suis désolé. Je ne le referai plus, assura-t-il.

Aaron l'observa une seconde, les sourcils froncés, avant de lui sourire et de reculer.

\- Tu m'as convaincu, lança-t-il ensuite.

Il lui tourna le dos et prit la direction de la sortie.

\- Reposez-vous bien, messieurs. Nous avons un planning chargé pour les prochains jours.

Sur ces mots, Aaron quitta la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Presque aussitôt, de la musique résonna dans la pièce. Le volume était fort, agressant les oreilles de Dean. Le but était clair. Les empêcher de parler et surtout de se reposer. Avec un tel bruit en permanence, ils ne pourraient jamais dormir. La privation de sommeil était une technique de torture bien connue. Dean soupira.

\- Toujours convaincu qu'on va s'en sortir ? Cria alors Dylan pour que Dean puisse l'entendre.

Le jeune homme était tenté de dire qu'il n'en savait rien. Qu'il ne voyait pour le moment aucune issue. Mais il avait besoin d'espoir. Il avait besoin de croire. S'il baissait les bras maintenant, les gens au camp étaient condamnés. Il ne les laisserait pas mourir juste parce qu'il n'était pas capable d'échapper à un malade mental.

\- Toujours, oui, répondit-il.

Il regarda ensuite autour de lui pour étudier la pièce. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir. Elle était entièrement vide et il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Juste un maigre éclairage grâce à une ampoule au-dessus de leur tête. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait servir d'arme. Pas la moindre issue mis à part la porte qu'Aaron venait de franchir. Et la musique continuait de résonner, l'empêchant de réfléchir.

\- J'aimerais en être aussi sûr que toi, finit par crier Dylan.

Il laissa ensuite retomber sa tête sur ses épaules et ferma les yeux.

\- Cette musique va me rendre fou !

\- C'est exactement ce qu'ils veulent, répliqua Dean.

Dans une pièce sans fenêtre et avec cette musique les empêchant de dormir, ils allaient rapidement perdre la notion du temps. Ils finiraient épuisés et à moitié délirants. Si Aaron les privait également de nourriture, ils n'avaient que quelques jours de relative lucidité avant de ne plus être capables de rien. Ils allaient devoir agir vite.

\- On doit réfléchir, jeta-t-il alors.

\- Quoi ? S'écria Dylan qui ne semblait pas l'avoir compris.

\- On doit réfléchir, répéta Dean un peu plus fort.

Dylan ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête. Dean avait besoin que son ami reste lucide. Il avait besoin de son aide. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir seul. Ils avaient toujours formé une bonne équipe, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela change maintenant. Ils devaient se montrer forts et intelligents. Plus qu'Aaron. Ça ne s'annonçait pas simple.

Il ferma les yeux pour tenter d'ignorer la musique qui résonnait dans ses oreilles. Il avait du mal à se concentrer. Il choisit donc de se raccrocher à la seule chose qui l'empêcherait de perdre la tête rapidement. Castiel. L'homme qu'il aimait et qui l'attendait au camp. Celui pour lequel il ne baisserait jamais les bras. Pour lequel il ne s'avouerait jamais vaincu. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il avait besoin de le revoir pour le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme invoqua une image de son petit ami dans son esprit. Il était difficile de s'y raccrocher avec tout ce qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il se laissa donc glisser sensiblement sur sa chaise et appuya son dos contre le dossier. Le bois pressa aussitôt contre la morsure de Castiel, lui permettant ainsi de s'éclaircir l'esprit. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier qu'il appartenait au jeune homme et que Castiel lui appartenait en retour. Qu'il avait une raison de vivre. Une raison de se battre. Castiel allait être sa force jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à fuir.

Peu à peu, la musique ne le gêna plus réellement. Il pouvait voir le visage de Castiel devant lui. Son sourire. La façon qu'il avait d'incliner la tête sur le côté. Il pouvait entendre ses gémissements et les mots qu'il lui murmurait toujours à l'oreille après le sexe.

« Je t'aime. Tu es parfait. Tu es à moi. »

Il se répéta ces mots en boucle jusqu'à oublier la musique et le contexte.

« Je t'aime aussi, Castiel, et je vais revenir. Je vais me battre et je vais survivre. Je vais le faire pour toi » répondit-il mentalement à son petit ami.

Aaron pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, il ne pourrait pas le vaincre. Pas quand l'amour qu'il avait pour Castiel était plus fort que tout.


	5. Inquiétudes

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le 5ème chapitre. Toujours corrigée par Elyrine d'ailleurs. Merci à elle.**

 **Et merci bien sûr à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et m'écrivent.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi.**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **I miss you de Blink 182**

 **Chapitre 5 : Inquiétudes**

 _« Il y a des décisions qui ne sont pas faciles à prendre. Des décisions qu'on redoute parce que quelle que soit celle pour laquelle on opte, les conséquences ne seront pas que bonnes. Parfois, il n'y a pas de bons choix. Il y a l'option la moins dangereuse et l'option trop risquée. C'est tout. Et on ne peut pas fuir devant un tel choix. On ne peut pas attendre qu'une autre option se présente. On doit se positionner. Même si cela peut coûter la vie de quelqu'un. Et même si ce quelqu'un est une personne que l'on aime. Dans ce monde, nos décisions sont toutes capitales. Pour notre survie et pour la continuité de notre civilisation. J'ai dû faire des choix. J'ai dû prendre des décisions. Je n'en suis pas toujours fier. Mais je sais que j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Je le referais probablement. On ne peut plus se concentrer uniquement sur nos propres intérêts. Il faut penser à tout le reste. Il faut parfois savoir faire des sacrifices. Ce n'est pas simple. C'est même incroyablement difficile. Mais si on y parvient, alors on a une chance de jouer un rôle important dans ce monde et, qui sait... peut-être même inscrire notre nom dans l'histoire. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Dean n'était toujours pas rentré et Castiel commençait à être très inquiet. Il savait bien que son petit ami avait probablement été retardé en chemin, que Dylan et lui avaient sans doute dû retarder leur retour uniquement pour se protéger et protéger le camp. Mais il commençait à imaginer le pire.

Dean était déterminé à ramener les médicaments dont ils avaient tant besoin. Il en avait fait sa mission personnelle. Il savait combien la situation était urgente. Il ne se serait jamais laissé distraire sur la route. Il aurait fait en sorte de revenir au plus vite. Il aurait déjà dû être là.

Il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter. Il le savait. Personne n'osait le lui dire mais il pouvait le lire sur le visage de ses amis. Gabriel en premier. Lisa également. Victor faisait les cent pas devant l'entrée du camp en se rongeant chaque ongle de ses mains. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait d'ordinaire. Il avait probablement senti lui aussi que quelque chose clochait. Mais personne ne faisait rien. Personne ne disait clairement les choses. Et personne ne proposait de solutions.

Castiel ne pouvait pas continuer à ignorer ce qu'il savait déjà au plus profond de lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas tolérer que son petit ami et Dylan soient en danger quelque part et que personne n'ait le courage d'aller les chercher. Il se fichait d'avoir à le faire seul. Il partirait dans la seconde s'il savait où aller. Il avait toutefois besoin qu'on l'aiguille en lui donnant la direction à prendre.

Le fonctionnement du camp l'empêchait de prendre cette décision seul. Il devait tout d'abord en parler au conseil. Et avec deux de ses membres cloués au lit par la maladie, toute session avait été ajournée. Castiel n'aimait pas l'idée d'enfreindre les règles. Il ne voulait pas risquer de se faire bannir parce qu'il avait ignoré le fonctionnement du camp. Il le ferait toutefois s'il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il allait donner une chance au conseil de lui donner son aval. Mais s'il refusait, il irait tout de même chercher Dean et Dylan. Peu importait qu'il doive y laisser sa vie.

Il savait que Gabriel serait de son côté. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que son frère le soutiendrait. Il pouvait également compter sur Lisa et Gilda. Sans doute même Victor. Ils n'étaient pas membres du conseils mais ils faisaient partie des éléments du camp qu'on écoutait toujours. Leur avis avait un poids.

Castiel demanda donc à rencontrer les membres du conseil qui étaient encore en état de l'écouter. Il n'avait jamais été réellement à l'aise face à eux. Il était impressionné par le pouvoir qu'ils avaient au sein du camp. Ils représentaient l'autorité. Et même s'ils n'étaient ni tyranniques ni despotiques, ils n'en étaient pas moins ceux dont les décisions faisaient office de loi. Castiel voulait avoir confiance en leur jugement. Il voulait croire qu'ils ne prendraient jamais de mauvaise décision. Mais puisqu'il en allait de la vie de son petit ami, il était terrifié par leur réponse. Et par les conséquences que cela aurait ensuite sur sa vie au camp.

S'il devait être chassé pour avoir refusé de les écouter, il savait que Gabriel le suivrait aussitôt. Il détestait l'idée de forcer son frère à quitter un endroit où il commençait tout juste à se reconstruire. Il devait les convaincre d'entendre raison. Et ainsi s'assurer que personne ne pourrait le lui reprocher ensuite.

Le conseil avait quatre membres permanents élus par les gens du camp. Ils siégeaient trois mois avant de devoir être à nouveau confirmés dans leur poste par ceux à qui ils imposaient ensuite leurs décisions. C'était démocratique et juste. Un modèle de société que Castiel aurait aimé voir appliqué à de plus grandes sociétés avant que le monde ne prenne fin.

En plus de ses quatre membres permanents, le conseil comptait quatre suppléants, prêt à prendre la place d'un membre s'il était incapable de siéger. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une solution d'urgence. Elle n'était applicable que lorsqu'une décision était absolument nécessaire et qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre le retour des membres indisposés.

Castiel dut insister pour que le conseil se réunisse. Il dut expliquer durant de longues minutes que le non-retour de Dean et Dylan n'était pas uniquement un problème pour lui étant donné qu'ils avaient besoin des médicaments que les deux jeunes hommes étaient partis chercher. C'était vrai. Même si ce n'était pas sa préoccupation principale. Il voulait retrouver son petit ami. S'assurer qu'il allait bien et le serrer contre lui. Il ne le laisserait plus jamais sortir sans lui et lui passerait un savon quand il le verrait.

Le conseil finit par se réunir avec deux suppléants. Castiel fut invité à exposer son point de vue en ouverture de session. Il s'efforçait à rappeler l'importance d'avoir des médicaments sans évoquer une seule fois le fait qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qu'il aimait. Personne n'était dupe, bien sûr. Leur couple n'était pas un secret. Mais ses arguments n'en étaient pas moins faux pour autant. Il avait juste choisi de n'exposer que ceux que le conseil serait à même d'écouter.

Quand il eut fini son petit monologue, le silence s'installe dans la salle. Tout le monde semblait réfléchir à ses propos. Castiel était impatient. Il ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps. Ils n'en avaient déjà que trop perdu. Mais il savait qu'en forçant les membres du conseil à prendre une décision rapide, il risquait de les braquer. Et de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait.

Ce fut finalement Crowley qui prit la parole en premier.

\- Victor, c'est toi qui a préparé ce raid avec Dean et Dylan. Est-ce que tu estimes leur retard inquiétant ?

Castiel tourna le visage vers Victor. Il était convaincu que son ami était de son avis. Il n'était juste pas sûr qu'il était prêt à mettre la vie d'une équipe de secours en danger pour deux jours de retard.

\- Je connais Dean et Dylan et je sais qu'ils auraient déjà du être là. Même en comptant large, ils auraient dû rentrer hier, grand maximum. Ce n'est pas normal.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il savait déjà tout ça. Mais l'entendre dans la bouche d'un homme qui avait étudié tous les détails du raid de son petit ami rendait les choses bien concrètes encore. Dean était en danger.

\- Ils n'auraient pas pu se perdre ou s'arrêter ailleurs pour récupérer d'autres provisions ? Ils savent que nous manquons de beaucoup de choses au camp. Ils ont peut-être pensé faire d'une pierre deux coups, proposa un des suppléants que Castiel ne connaissait pas vraiment.

Il ne lui avait jamais parlé et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait penser.

\- Dean connaît parfaitement l'importance de ces médicaments. Il sait qu'on en a plus besoin que de tout le reste. Il savait que c'était l'unique but de leur mission. Je doute qu'il se soit laissé distraire.

\- Ils se sont peut-être perdus en chemin, suggéra aussitôt le même homme.

C'était stupide. Castiel avait envie de le crier haut et fort. Si cet homme avait connu Dean et Dylan un minimum, il l'aurait su. Leur raid avait été soigneusement préparé. Ils avaient étudié les cartes et passé des heures à mémoriser chaque route, chaque chemin. Ils étaient impensables qu'ils aient pu se perdre.

\- Ils connaissaient parfaitement le chemin, assura Victor après quelques secondes.

Mais il est possible qu'ils aient dû en changer en cours de route. Peut-être ont-ils rencontré des difficultés et du quitter la route pour éviter le danger.

\- Dean ne se serait jamais perdu, protesta alors Castiel qui en avait assez entendu.

Ils avaient besoin de prendre une décision. Pas de débattre pendant des heures sur quelque chose d'aussi insensé.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? Demanda un troisième membre du conseil.

\- Je le sais parce que je l'ai vu étudier la carte pendant des heures entières. Il a mémorisé chaque route, chaque chemin, chaque sentier. Il serait capable de retrouver le camp les yeux fermés. Il ne s'est pas perdu.

Il vit Victor hocher la tête du coin de l'œil et il fut soulagé d'avoir son appui. Il reporte ensuite son attention sur le conseil. Il était content de voir que le deuxième suppléant était le docteur Stevens. Il avait que le vétérinaire était également de son côté, d'une part parce qu'il avait de l'affection pour Dean, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il connaissait mieux que quiconque l'importance des médicaments que son petit ami était censé ramener.

\- Je pense que Castiel a raison. Le fait qu'ils ne soient pas là est inquiétant. Et la situation ne s'arrange clairement pas ici. Nous avons besoin qu'ils reviennent. Nous avons besoin de ces médicaments et nous avons besoin d'eux. Ils sont des membres essentiels au fonctionnement de ce camp. Tout le monde ici le sait très bien, intervint alors le docteur Stevens.

Les trois autres membres du conseil semblaient un peu moins sûrs que lui mais ils l'écoutaient. Parce qu'ils avaient tous énormément de respect pour celui qui avait sauvé la vie de plus d'une personne au camp.

\- D'accord, disons que je suis de votre avis... qu'est-ce que vous suggérez que nous fassions ? Demanda Naomi.

Castiel n'en revenait pas qu'elle ose poser la question. La réponse était évidente. Ils devaient monter une équipe pour aller les chercher. Ils devaient prendre des véhicules et des armes et fouiller tout l'État si nécessaire. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'interroger sur ce point.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait envoyer des personnes les chercher. Je suis sûr qu'on n'aura aucune difficulté à trouver des volontaires, répondit Victor.

Castiel acquiesça. Il ferait parti des volontaires. Il avait de l'expérience à l'extérieur et il savait parfaitement se défendre. De surcroît, personne ne serait plus motivé que lui pour retrouver Dean et Dylan.

\- Vous suggérez donc que nous privions le camp de plusieurs de ses membres alors même que nous faisons face à de sérieuses difficultés ?

Castiel devait garder son calme. Il avait envie de crier, de taper du poing sur la table et de dire à tout le monde ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode. Il ravala donc sa colère et serra les poings pour s'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait ensuite.

\- Si Dean et Dylan ont effectivement été attaqués, ceux qui s'en sont pris à eux pourraient parfaitement tenter de venir ici ensuite. Nous aurons besoin de tout le monde pour protéger le camp, rappela Naomi.

\- Nous aurons besoin de Dean et Dylan pour nous défendre. Ils font partie des meilleurs dans le maniement des armes. Sans eux, nous n'avons aucune chance, intervint Gabriel.

Castiel pouvait toujours compter sur son frère pour voler à son secours. Il était bien plus à même que lui d'exposer leur point de vue calmement. Même si Castiel pouvait sentir son impatience et sa colère sous-jacente.

\- Je sais combien Dean et Dylan sont précieux pour ce camp, mais ils ne sont pas les seuls et je ne sais pas s'il est prudent de nous priver d'autres éléments importants. Si eux-mêmes ne reviennent pas, nous serons considérablement affaiblis. Et nous ne pourrons plus envoyer qui que ce soit les chercher, cette fois.

\- Donc on les sacrifie pour le bien de tout le monde ? Demanda finalement Castiel qui en avait assez de rester silencieux.

Tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui et il déglutit avec peine. Il savait bien qu'il avait eu tort de prendre la parole sans y avoir été invité mais il refusait de laisser ces gens débattre du sort de son petit ami comme s'il était quantité négligeable. Ils n'avaient pas le droit.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je sous-entendais par là, Castiel. Je pose juste une question, assura Naomi calmement.

Sauf qu'il s'agit d'une question stupide. Pardonnez-moi mais je n'en comprends pas vraiment le sens. Dean et Dylan sont dehors et ils risquent leur vie pour nous. Ils le font par ce groupe, pour ce camp, sans jamais se soucier de leur propre sécurité. Et nous devons en faire de même. Nous serions sans doute morts de faim sans eux. Je pense qu'on ferait bien de ne pas l'oublier.

\- Votre jugement est clairement altéré par le fait que vous... commença Ézekiel, un autre membre du conseil.

\- Je suis amoureux de lui, oui. Je l'aime. Et j'aime également Dylan mais ça ne change rien au fait que nous leur devons à tous les deux notre survie, notre relatif confort et notre sécurité. Osez me dire le contraire.

Ézekiel ne dit rien et Castiel sut alors qu'il avait marqué un point. Ce ne serait probablement pas suffisant mais c'était déjà une satisfaction. Il avait enfin l'impression d'avancer dans le bon sens.

Il y a toutefois un problème que nous ne pouvons pas ignorer, lança le docteur Stevens après quelques secondes durant lesquelles personne n'osa reprendre la parole. Dean et Dylan sont nos meilleurs traqueurs. Personne n'a les mêmes capacités qu'eux pour suivre une piste. Qui pourrait-on envoyer les chercher ?

Castiel se passa une main sur le visage en quête d'une réponse adéquate. Il devait reconnaître que le vétérinaire avait raison. Ils allaient avoir besoin de chercher les alentours et pour cela, il leur faudrait quelqu'un capable de retrouver leur piste.

\- Red, intervint alors Victor.

Castiel tourna aussitôt le visage vers lui. Bien sûr. Il aurait dû y penser immédiatement. Red était leur meilleur atout. Il était parfaitement capable de retrouver la trace de son maître. Bien sûr, Dean leur reprocherait sans doute de l'avoir mis en danger quand il les retrouverait. Mais ils géreraient ce problème en temps voulu.

\- Vous pensez sincèrement qu'il en sera capable ? Demanda Naomi.

\- J'en suis convaincu. Il a un flair hors pair et c'est un excellent chasseur, assura Victor.

Il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Red depuis leur arrivée au camp et il était évident qu'il s'était pris d'affection pour l'animal. Il n'exagérait pas uniquement pour obtenir l'aval du conseil. Red était réellement leur seule chance. Et il était effectivement exceptionnel.

\- Parfait. Je suppose que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, accepta finalement Naomi.

Les autres membres du groupe hochèrent la tête et Castiel sut alors qu'il avait gagné. Il allait se lever de sa chaise pour aller préparer ses affaires quand Naomi reprit une nouvelle fois la parole.

\- Maintenant, nous devons déterminer qui partira avec Red.

Castiel soupira longuement. Encore du temps de perdu. Il espérait sincèrement que ces quelques minutes de plus passées à parler ne coûteraient pas la vie de Dean ou Dylan. Sans quoi, il se promit de le leur faire payer à tous.

\- J'irai, déclara Victor.

\- Tu n'iras pas seul. Tu auras besoin d'une personne avec toi, protesta Ézekiel.

\- Je vais l'accompagner, assura Castiel d'une voix forte.

Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il refusait de rester au camp à tourner en rond pendant que son petit ami était en danger. Il avait besoin de partir le chercher et d'être là quand ils le retrouveraient. Pour pouvoir le serrer contre lui et sentir son cœur battre.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux. Vous n'aurez jamais les idées claires quand il s'agit de votre petit ami, asséna Ézekiel.

Castiel secoua la tête.

\- Vous pouvez essayer de m'en empêcher mais vous ne réussirez pas. Je ne resterai pas ici à attendre.

\- Dean ne voudrait pas que vous... commença Naomi.

\- Dean a confiance en moi et il sait que je suis capable de me défendre. J'ai passé plus de temps que vous à l'extérieur et je connais les dangers qui nous attendent. Je suis votre meilleure option.

\- Castiel a raison, intervint Victor à son tour. Il sera un allié précieux pour moi.

Son soutien fit une nouvelle fois chaud au cœur du jeune homme. Il considérait Victor comme un véritable ami. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

\- D'accord, accepta finalement Naomi.

Sur ses paroles, toutes les personnes présentes quittèrent la salle du conseil. Victor indiqua à Castiel qu'il partait chercher les armes dont ils auraient besoin. Il lui confia la tâche de trouver leur voiture et de la charger avec quelques provisions et un nécessaire de premier secours. Ils se séparèrent ensuite sans un mot de plus. Castiel quitta le bâtiment rapidement, déterminé à partir le plus tôt possible. Chaque seconde comptait, à présent.

\- Hé, Cassie, lança Gabriel dans son dos.

Castiel ne s'arrêta pas de marcher mais fit signe à son frère de l'accompagner.

\- Tu ne me dissuaderas pas d'y aller, lança-t-il quand Gabriel fut à sa hauteur.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, répliqua aussitôt ce dernier.

Castiel hocha la tête, soulagé.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir. Je déteste l'idée de te savoir dehors. Mais je sais que tu ne m'écouteras pas et je pense sincèrement que tu es capable de retrouver ces deux idiots. Je voulais juste te demander d'être prudent.

Gabriel aimait énormément Dean et Dylan mais il restait avant tout le grand frère de Castiel. Et cela impliquait qu'il fasse passer ses intérêts avant ceux des autres. Castiel ne lui en voulait pas. Il le comprenait. Mais cela ne le ferait pas changer d'avis pour autant. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'inquiéter son frère. Il n'avait toutefois pas d'autre choix.

\- Je le serai... je le suis toujours.

Pas sûr, quand il s'agit de Dean. Ce n'est pas un reproche, mais tu l'aimes et je sais que ça peut pousser à prendre des risques inconsidérés. Je veux juste... s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien, assura Castiel sans hésiter.

Ils étaient arrivés au garage où ils conservaient les voitures qui ne servaient que rarement. Dean insistait toujours pour prendre l'Impala quand il sortait. Les autres n'étaient là qu'en cas d'urgence. Castiel se dirigea aussitôt vers le seul 4x4 qu'ils possédaient. Ils avaient besoin d'un véhicule tout-terrain.

\- Je suppose qu'il est également inutile que je te propose de prendre ta place, avança Gabriel quand Castiel s'immobilisa à côté du véhicule.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

\- Gabe, il a besoin de moi et je... je ne peux pas rester ici. Je ne le fais pas pour t'embêter ou pour jouer les héros. Je le fais parce que je sais que j'en suis capable. Et puis j'aurai Victor et Red avec moi. Ils seront là pour veiller sur moi.

\- J'ai confiance en Victor et j'ai confiance en toi. Je suis juste inquiet.

Castiel acquiesça. Il n'en voulait réellement pas à son frère. Il savait combien cela devait être difficile pour lui. Il supposait qu'il serait dans la même situation si les rôles étaient inversés. Il fit donc face à Gabriel et lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- Je vais revenir et je vais le ramener. Je te le promets.

Il savait bien que faire ainsi des promesses dans ce nouveau monde était un mensonge. Il n'ignorait pas le danger qui rôdait à l'extérieur et les risques qu'il allait devoir prendre. Il y avait des chances qu'ils se fassent tuer. Ou contaminer. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas ce que son frère avait besoin d'entendre. Il le savait déjà. Pour le moment, il avait juste besoin d'être rassuré.

\- Merci, Cassie, souffla-t-il alors.

Castiel se dirigea vers lui et déposa un baiser sur son front. C'était quelque chose que Gabriel faisait souvent quand il avait besoin de réconfort. Et il savait que son message passerait mieux s'il l'imitait sur ce point. Quand il recula à nouveau, Gabriel souriait. Il supposait qu'il avait là la preuve de sa réussite.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on s'en fait pour rien, de toute façon. Dean et Dylan sont en retard, oui, mais ils vont bien. Il n'y a personne dans ce monde... et je dis bien personne... de plus capable qu'eux de s'en sortir à l'extérieur. Personne ne peut les arrêter, et encore moins quand ils sont aussi déterminés à revenir, finit par déclarer Gabriel.

Les rôles étaient inversés, à présent. C'était un retour à la normale. Gabriel cherchait à rassurer son petit frère et était prêt à dire n'importe quoi pour le faire se sentir un peu mieux. Il n'avait pas entièrement tort, d'ailleurs. Dean et Dylan étaient forts. Ils l'étaient chacun de leur côté et plus encore quand ils étaient ensemble. Ils étaient parfaitement capables de se défendre. Rien ne leur faisait peur. Mais ils n'étaient pas indestructibles. Et face à un groupe plus large et mieux armé, ils n'avaient aucune chance.

\- J'espère que tu as raison... je ne peux juste pas m'empêcher de penser au pire... il... rappelle-toi Gordon. Il a réussi à avoir le dessus sur Dean. Sans Rufus, il serait mort. Et il y a ce type au supermarché qui lui a tiré dessus...

\- Cassie, Dean va bien. Je le sens. C'est quelque chose que tous les grands frères possèdent. Une sorte de sixième sens. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, je le saurais.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner de la voiture. Il sortit ensuite du garage puis pénétra dans le bâtiment où ils conservaient leurs provisions. Il attrapa un sac et commença à le remplir avec suffisamment de nourriture pour plusieurs jours. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il passerait à l'extérieur et il ne voulait pas avoir à se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre que de Dean et Dylan.

\- J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, tu sais, confia-t-il alors.

Il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier que son frère était présent dans la pièce pour savoir qu'il était bel et bien là. Gabriel n'allait pas le lâcher jusqu'à la dernière minute parce qu'il savait que son frère ne devait surtout pas rester seul.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Gabriel après quelques secondes.

Castiel ferma son sac puis attrapa plusieurs bouteilles d'eau qu'il tendit à son frère pour qu'il les lui porte jusqu'à la voiture.

\- Avant qu'il ne parte, j'ai fait plusieurs cauchemars. Tu sais que je ne crois pas aux rêves prémonitoires ou même aux dons de voyance, mais... j'étais convaincu qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave. Dean a refusé de m'écouter. Il ne semblait pas inquiet. Il ne l'est jamais vraiment pour lui. Uniquement pour moi et... j'ai essayé de ne plus y penser après son départ. Mais maintenant qu'il n'est pas revenu, je me dis que j'aurais dû insister.

\- Il ne t'aurait pas écouté.

\- Probablement pas. Il voulait tellement trouver ces médicaments. Mais parfois, je me dis que ce n'est pas juste que ce soit toujours à lui à qui il revient de... j'aimerais qu'il laisse sa place à quelqu'un d'autre de temps en temps. Et c'est égoïste parce que c'est comme ça qu'il est... c'est ce dont il a besoin.

Castiel s'interrompit une seconde. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il aimait autant le jeune homme. Il était incroyablement généreux et ne pensait jamais à lui en premier. Il voulait aider les autres. C'était une de ses principales qualités mais également son plus gros défaut. Car il était prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres et cela finirait par lui coûter la vie. Cela commençait également à peser sur Castiel.

\- Parfois, il m'arrive de me dire qu'il finira par partir... qu'un jour, je me réveillerai et qu'il ne sera plus là. Qu'il aura repris la route. Je sais qu'il se sent bien avec moi... avec nous. Et je sais qu'il tient aux gens de ce camp mais il est... il est un peu comme un cheval sauvage. Il ne peut pas être domestiqué. Il peut en donner l'illusion mais il a besoin de liberté. Besoin de courir et de parcourir le monde. J'ai peur que ce besoin devienne trop fort un jour.

Il sentit alors la main de Gabriel se poser sur son épaule et il tourna le visage en direction de son frère pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- J'ai peur qu'il m'abandonne. J'ai peur de ne plus suffire un jour.

\- Cassie... je vais faire abstraction de ta comparaison poétique qui m'inspire un grand nombre de plaisanteries et je vais te dire une seule chose. Dean t'aime. Point final.

\- Peut-être mais il ne voulait pas... quand on l'a rencontré, il ne voulait pas s'installer quelque part. Il voulait rouler. Et je sais que je suis en grande partie responsable du fait qu'il a changé d'avis. Il pourrait me le reprocher un jour. Il pourrait se sentir pris au piège et partir.

Dean lui avait souvent répété qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention, qu'il voulait construire quelque chose avec lui et que ce camp était leur nouveau départ. Mais la peur était toujours là. Dean était trop libre pour rester confiné quelque part. Son désir constant de sortir avec Dylan en était la preuve.

\- Il ne partira pas parce qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans toi. Il ne peut même pas l'envisager. Il t'aime et il sait que tu l'aimes également en retour. C'est tout ce qui compte. Alors oui... peut-être qu'il a parfois besoin de partir quelques jours pour reprendre sa respiration et ne pas se sentir enfermé mais il revient à chaque fois. Il reviendra toujours là où tu te trouves. Je n'en ai pas le moindre doute.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il voulait croire ce que Gabriel lui disait. Il ne voulait pas douter de son petit ami. Dean ne le méritait pas. Et c'était en partie ce qui avait manqué de les séparer quelques mois plus tôt. Il ne voulait surtout pas commettre la même erreur une seconde fois. Il savait bien que son inquiétude était en partie liée au fait que Dean n'était toujours pas revenu. Une fois qu'il l'aurait retrouvé, il oublierait probablement tout ça.

\- Et puis si tu as réellement peur de tout ça, tu devrais lui en parler, prendre le temps d'en discuter avec lui pour qu'il puisse te rassurer. Il est le seul à pouvoir faire taire tes doutes pour de bon. Demande-lui de faire quelque chose pour que tu n'aies plus jamais peur. Demande-lui de t'épouser.

\- La plupart des mariages finissent en divorce, rappela-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

\- Pas ceux qui unissent deux personnes qui s'aiment autant que vous vous aimez.

\- Tu as vraiment envie que je l'épouse, hein ?

\- J'ai vraiment envie de te voir dans une robe blanche.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui porterait la robe ? Et pourquoi quiconque devrait porter une robe ?

Gabriel rit une seconde avant de suivre Castiel à l'extérieur de la pièce.

\- Il n'y a pas de mariage sans robe blanche. Bien sûr, dans votre cas, je doute que vous puissiez réellement porter du blanc mais c'est la tradition.

\- Je ne porterais pas de robe... et j'ai hâte de voir la réaction de Dean quand tu lui suggéreras d'en porter une. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie.

Ils étaient de retour dans le garage mais Victor n'était toujours pas là, Red non plus, et Castiel commençait à s'impatienter. Il avait besoin de prendre la route. Besoin de retrouver Dean. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Plus les secondes passaient et plus il était convaincu qu'ils arriveraient trop tard.

\- Pas de robe, alors. Mais tu vas lui demander de t'épouser, n'est-ce-pas ?

Castiel n'y avait plus vraiment réfléchi depuis qu'ils en avaient discuté deux jours plus tôt. Il n'était toujours pas sûr qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée. Il n'avait pas besoin d'épouser Dean pour prouver à tout le monde qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'ils s'aimaient. Les gens du camp le savaient déjà. Mais cela semblait important pour son frère.

\- Je ne sais pas, Gabe. Je continue de penser qu'il trouvera cela ridicule. Il m'a dit une fois qu'il ne croyait pas au mariage et qu'il doutait d'être fait pour un tel engagement.

\- Son frère était marié, pourtant... et visiblement heureux avec sa femme avant tout ça.

\- Il l'était, oui. Mais Dean est différent. Je crois qu'il a un sérieux problème avec l'engagement et le fait d'avoir des attaches. On est parfaitement heureux comme ça, pourquoi est-ce que j'irais tout compliquer en exigeant plus de sa part ?

Il avait peur que Dean refuse et le quitte parce qu'il ne voulait pas se marier. Il avait peur que son petit ami prenne la fuite en l'entendant lui faire une telle proposition. Dean avait fait d'énormes progrès depuis leur rencontre mais tout était encore très nouveau pour lui. Il était le premier homme avec lequel il avait eu une relation et la première relation réellement sérieuse de sa vie. C'était déjà beaucoup. Plus serait sans doute trop.

\- Parce que c'est ce dont tout le monde a besoin, répondit finalement Gabriel.

\- Je ne vais pas demander Dean en mariage pour faire plaisir aux autres. Je ne vais pas faire de notre histoire un symbole ou un spectacle. On attire déjà suffisamment les regards pour ne pas en faire plus.

Il se fichait que les gens puissent penser que leur couple représentait l'espoir ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il se fichait que les personnes du camp puissent voir autre chose en eux que deux hommes qui avaient eu la chance de trouver l'amour. Leur relation n'appartenait qu'à eux. Personne ne pourrait le convaincre du contraire. Pas même Gabriel.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi alors fais-le pour moi. J'ai toujours rêvé du moment où je te conduirai à l'autel pour épouser l'homme de ta vie. Tu ne vas pas me priver de ça.

\- Tu n'as jamais rêvé de ça, Gabe. Tu dis ça uniquement pour essayer de me faire changer d'avis. Ce qui n'est pas juste parce que tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser.

\- Peut-être pas mais ça ne change rien au fait que c'est une bonne idée... peut-être la meilleure que j'ai eu de ma vie.

\- Je vais y réfléchir mais je n'ai pas l'esprit à ça pour le moment.

Gabriel sembla accepter sa réponse puisqu'il ne dit rien de plus. Castiel n'en eut pas l'occasion non plus puisque quelques secondes plus tard, Victor entrait dans le garage, des armes plein les mains et Red à ses côtés. Castiel lui ouvrit la porte de la voiture pour qu'il puisse poser ce qu'il avait et en profita pour stocker également leurs provisions sur le siège arrière. Il fit ensuite monter Red avant de revenir vers son frère.

\- À plus tard, souffla-t-il en guise d'au revoir.

Il vit Gabriel déglutir difficilement avant de hocher la tête.

\- À plus tard, petit frère. Et sois prudent. Toi aussi, Vic !

Victor lui adressa un petit signe de la main avant de s'installer sur le siège conducteur. Castiel ouvrit la porte passager et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son frère par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je vais le ramener... je vais les ramener tous les deux.

\- Je sais.

Castiel lui sourit alors une dernière fois même s'il avait plus envie de pleurer qu'autre chose. Il grimpa ensuite dans la voiture pour que Gabriel ne voie pas les larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux et se concentra sur le pare-brise devant lui. Victor démarra alors la voiture pendant qu'un homme leur ouvrait la porte du garage.

\- Ça va ? Demanda alors l'ancien agent du FBI.

Castiel hocha la tête, incapable de répondre. Il avait la gorge nouée et la sensation d'abandonner son frère. Il était conscient de lui faire de la peine. Il ne regrettait pas sa décision de se porter volontaire mais il n'aimait pas être responsable de l'inquiétude de Gabriel.

\- Tout va bien se passer. On sera vite de retour, assura Victor en engageant la voiture en direction de la sortie du camp.

Plusieurs personnes les saluèrent sur leur passage. Castiel était rassuré d'avoir l'ancien agent du FBI avec lui. Victor était quelqu'un de bien. Il était parfaitement capable de se défendre et son expérience sur le terrain avant la fin du monde était un véritable atout pour eux. Il était également rassuré d'avoir Red. Ils formaient une équipe solide.

Presque comme s'il avait senti que Castiel pensait à lui ou avait besoin de réconfort, le chien passa la tête entre les deux sièges avant et la posa sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- Je sais, mon grand, souffla alors Castiel en posant une main sur son museau. Il me manque à moi aussi mais on va vite le retrouver.

Red couina une seconde avant de reculer pour reprendre sa place sur le siège arrière. Castiel soupira alors longuement. Il avait le cœur qui battait vite et fort et conscience de prendre des risques. Il savait que le monde à l'extérieur était extrêmement dangereux et qu'ils allaient avoir à se battre. Il se sentait prêt.

\- Ce chien ne cessera jamais de me surprendre. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il peut lire dans nos pensées ou qu'il comprend exactement ce qui se passe même s'il n'est pas humain. C'est vraiment dingue, commenta Victor en quittant finalement le camp.

Castiel était du même avis que lui. Il considérait lui aussi que Red était exceptionnel. Il l'avait vu prendre soin de Dean comme aucun animal auparavant. Il l'avait vu se presser contre son maître chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin et sans que le jeune homme ait besoin de le lui demander. Il avait toujours entendu dire que les animaux avaient un sixième sens. Qu'ils sentaient le mal-être de leurs maîtres et venaient aussitôt leur apporter un peu de réconfort. Mais avec Red, c'était différent. C'était plus fort encore. Il semblait comprendre ce que Dean lui disait quand il lui parlait. Il semblait comprendre chaque mot même s'il savait que ce n'était sans doute pas possible. Il n'était pas un chien ordinaire. Castiel savait tout ce que Dean lui devait. Il savait que Red lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises.

\- Il a toujours été là pour Dean. Leur relation... je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. C'est plus fort qu'une simple relation entre un maître et son animal. Ils sont amis. Ils sont compagnons de route et d'armes et... Red serait capable de tout pour Dean. Je l'ai vu se battre pour lui à plusieurs reprises. Il est impressionnant.

Derrière eux, Red aboya une fois comme pour leur signifier qu'ils avaient raison. Qu'il était effectivement prêt à tout pour Dean. Castiel n'en doutait pas.

\- J'ai toujours voulu avoir un chien avant tout ça. Je ne pouvais pas à cause de mon travail et de mes horaires. Je vivais seul et personne n'aurait pu s'en occuper. Mais si j'avais pu avoir un chien j'en aurais voulu un comme lui. Même si comme beaucoup, j'avais des préjugés sur cette race avant tout ça. J'étais convaincu qu'il s'agissait de chiens dangereux.

\- Il est dangereux... mais uniquement quand on tente de faire du mal aux gens qu'il aime. Je plains quiconque tenterait de s'en prendre à Dean sous ses yeux. Ce serait du suicide. Parce que la mort serait lente et douloureuse.

Victor hocha la tête en souriant. Castiel garda les yeux rivés devant lui. La route défilait autour de la voiture.

\- Par où va t-on commencer ? Demanda-t-il alors pour changer de sujet.

\- On va partir du principe qu'ils ont rejoint l'école vétérinaire et commencer à chercher là-bas. Si on ne trouve aucune trace d'eux alors on refera le chemin lentement jusqu'au camp. On finira par tomber sur eux. J'en suis sûr.

C'était logique. Ce plan tenait la route. Castiel était content de voir que Victor était suffisamment lucide pour établir un plan. Lui en aurait été incapable à sa place. Il était bien trop inquiet pour se montrer suffisamment lucide.

\- Tu sais, je ne mentais pas quand j'ai dit au conseil que tu étais la personne idéale pour m'accompagner. Je n'ai pas dit ça uniquement pour te faire plaisir. Je sais que tu es capable de te défendre et de te battre. Et que tu es le compagnon idéal pour cette mission.

Castiel sourit alors, soulagé de l'entendre.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là aussi. Il est évident que tu sais ce que tu fais.

Dean et Dylan ont pris tous les risques pour notre camp. Il est normal qu'on en fasse de même pour eux. Parfois, je me sens coupable de les voir sortir constamment. Je me dis que je pourrais peut-être en faire plus. Les remplacer de temps en temps, par exemple.

\- Dean ne te laisserait pas faire. Et je doute également que Dylan serait partant. C'est important pour eux.

\- Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi de le voir partir aussi souvent.

\- Ça ne l'est pas. Mais je refuse d'être le genre d'homme à exiger que la personne qu'il aime change pour lui. Dean a besoin de liberté et je veux la lui accorder. Je veux qu'il soit heureux.

\- Je suis convaincu qu'il l'est.

Castiel l'espérait. Cela lui demandait des efforts. Il détestait voir Dean partir et l'idée qu'il soit en danger loin de lui mais surtout, il détestait être totalement impuissant. Il aurait aimé que son petit ami soit constamment avec lui. Qu'il ne songe jamais à le quitter plus de quelques minutes ou quelques heures. Mais il disait vrai. Il en voulait pas changer Dean. Il l'aimait comme il l'était. Même si cela impliquait qu'il se fasse constamment du soucis pour lui.

\- Je trouve ça chouette, tu sais... ce qu'il y a entre vous, c'est beau à voir. Ne le répète à personne mais j'ai toujours été un incurable romantique. Et quand je vois deux personnes aussi parfaites l'une pour l'autre, cela me donne espoir.

Les paroles de Victor rappelaient à Castiel celles de Gabriel. Il ne le dit toutefois pas. Il n'avait pas forcément envie de discuter de son histoire avec Dean à son ami. Mais il n'en était pas moins touché par ce qu'il entendait.

\- Je pensais que je devais te le dire. Je n'en reparlerai plus. Il est évident que cela te met mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas ce que je cherchais.

\- Tu ne me mets pas mal à l'aise... je suis juste... je suis inquiet c'est tout. J'aimerais qu'on les ait déjà retrouvés.

Victor hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Castiel lui en fut reconnaissant. Il était inutile de commenter ce qu'il venait de dire et tenter de le rassurer quand il ne le pouvait pas. Gabriel n'avait pas réellement réussi et Victor ne le pourrait pas non plus. La seule chose qui redonnerait le sourire à Castiel serait de retrouver Dean. Tant qu'il ne l'avait pas à ses côtés, il ne pourrait pas cesser de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il ne voulait pas de paroles toutes faites. Il ne voulait pas non plus de promesses en l'air. Il voulait du concret. Il voulait serrer son petit ami dans ses bras et oublier ces derniers jours.

Castiel savait que la route était encore longue jusqu'à l'école vétérinaire. Mais il voulait croire qu'il tomberait sur Dean et Dylan avant de l'avoir atteinte. Qu'ils se trouvaient non loin d'eux avec une bonne excuse pour leur retard. Si ce n'était pas le cas alors la route serait longue. Il n'avait rien pour le distraire. Juste les dernières images de Dean avant son départ pour ne pas perdre complètement la tête. Ça ne suffirait pas pour les longues heures de route qui les attendait. Ou pour toute une existence si toutefois ils ne retrouvaient jamais Dean. Castiel ne voulait pas penser au pire mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il savait qu'il lui serait impossible de continuer à vivre sans son petit ami. Il ne pourrait jamais se remettre de sa mort. Il savait bien que c'était probablement égoïste et injuste envers Gabriel mais c'était comme ça. Soit il retrouvait Dean vivant soit il mourrait avec lui. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire.

« Accroche-toi, Dean. J'arrive. S'il te plaît... sois en vie... ne me quitte pas. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. C'est trop tôt. » pensa Castiel en priant pour que son petit ami puisse l'entendre.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse mais il continua tout de même à parler à Dean dans sa tête. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment.


	6. Torture

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 6èpme chapitre et comme son titre l'indique, il contient des scènes de torture explicites. Attention !**

 **Mauvaise nouvelle, je ne pourrais pas publier jeudi et lundi prochain. Je publierais donc à nouveau mardi 9 mai. Désolée mais mon départ s'est décidé à la dernière minute (hier en fait).**

 **Désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous prévenir plus tôt.**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire et merci à Elyrine qui corrige toujours.**

 **On se retrouve mardi 9 mai donc.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **So close so far d'Hoobastank**

 **Chapitre 6 : Torture**

 _« La souffrance physique fait aujourd'hui partie de notre quotidien. Il est inévitable de se blesser quand on se bat pour notre vie à chaque seconde de chaque journée. Il faut apprendre à la supporter pour pouvoir l'ignorer, et même en faire une arme pour se battre plus fort encore. Avoir mal, c'est être en vie. C'est la preuve qu'on a encore du temps et qu'il faut faire en sorte qu'il soit le plus long possible. Pour certains, ce sera sans doute plus dur que pour d'autres. Ceux qui ont eu la chance d'éviter la souffrance physique dans leur vie d'avant devront s'adapter au plus vite. Si la moindre douleur les handicape, ils deviendront des cibles faciles. Ils seront les premiers à mourir. Il n'y a que peu de solutions pour ignorer la douleur quand elle est tellement intense qu'on a l'impression de ne pouvoir penser qu'à elle. Moi, en général, je me concentre avant tout sur les personnes qui comptent sur moi. Je me remémore de bons souvenirs. Je m'accroche à l'amour que j'ai pour certains. Et je serre les dents. C'est une technique. Elle n'est pas forcément idéale. Mais elle m'a permis d'être en vie encore aujourd'hui. C'est sans doute la preuve qu'elle fonctionne, non ? »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Dean n'aurait pas su dire depuis combien de temps Dylan et lui étaient enfermés dans la même pièce. Il avait rapidement perdu la notion du temps. Il était difficile de se repérer quand on n'avait aucun moyen de suivre la course du soleil dans le ciel. De compter le nombre de fois où il se levait puis se couchait à nouveau. Et c'était encore plus dur quand on ne pouvait pas dormir et qu'on n'avait pas de repas régulier.

Personne n'était venu depuis le départ d'Aaron. Personne ne leur avait apporté de quoi manger. Dean pouvait sentir son corps réclamer de la nourriture. Il avait la tête qui tournait et l'estomac douloureux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dormir afin d'oublier un temps tout le reste. Mais c'était impossible. La musique résonnait toujours dans la pièce. C'était la même chanson en boucle et le volume était trop fort pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer longtemps. Penser à Castiel l'avait aidé au début. Mais il était à présent à court de souvenirs à se repasser en mémoire. Et à court d'espoir.

En face de lui, Dylan n'allait pas mieux. Il ne dormait pas non plus et fixait le mur à sa droite, probablement sans réellement le voir. Ils avaient arrêté de parler, de se faire des signes ou même de se regarder. Ils étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, seuls même s'ils étaient là tous les deux.

Dean tenta de garder le compte du nombre de fois où la chanson avait été diffusée. Il espérait ainsi, en estimant la durée du morceau, pouvoir se faire une idée plus ou moins précise du temps qui passait. Mais son cerveau était trop épuisé pour parvenir à se souvenir du bon chiffre d'une chanson à l'autre.

Il se demandait si les autres au camp commençaient à s'inquiéter, si Castiel avait déjà tenté de les convaincre d'envoyer quelqu'un les chercher. Il savait que son petit ami le ferait tôt ou tard. Mais puisqu'il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient enfermé, il ne pouvait pas être sûr que leur absence ait déjà inquiété quiconque.

Dean espérait que son petit ami n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause. Il espérait que le conseil lui interdirait de partir le chercher, qu'il refuserait d'envoyer quelqu'un pour les aider. Si Aaron les trouvait, il leur ferait subir les mêmes tortures qu'à Dylan et lui. Dean ne pourrait pas le supporter. Pas quand tout serait de sa faute.

Bien sûr, il était conscient que, même en cas de refus, Castiel finirait par partir le chercher. C'est exactement ce qu'il aurait fait à sa place. Il n'aurait écouté personne et n'en aurait fait qu'à sa tête. Il voulait toutefois croire que son petit ami était plus raisonnable que lui, plus lucide sur les risques que cela représentait.

Il voulait, enfin, croire que Dylan et lui étaient capables de s'en sortir seuls. Il en doutait de plus en plus au fil des minutes mais il tentait tout de même de garder espoir. Il lui suffisait de trouver le bon moment. Il lui suffisait de quelques secondes pour s'enfuir. Il était affaibli mais il était encore suffisamment intact physiquement pour réussir son évasion, idem pour Dylan. Tant que la véritable torture n'avait pas commencé, ils avaient une chance. Du moins, c'était ce à quoi Dean voulait croire.

Mais plus le temps passait et plus il commençait à réaliser que la torture avait déjà commencé. Qu'elle avait commencé à la seconde où Aaron avait quitté la pièce. On les privait de nourriture et de sommeil pour les affaiblir, les rendre plus dociles et pour les pousser à bout. Les forcer à exiger que cela cesse. À n'importe quel prix. Dean n'était pas encore prêt à baisser les bras et il savait que Dylan non plus.

Après avoir entendu la même chanson encore une bonne dizaine de fois – ou plus, Dean n'était pas sûr – la porte de la pièce finit par s'ouvrir sur Aaron. Il semblait reposé et calme. Serein et sûr de lui. Dean sentit aussitôt la colère l'envahir. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait faire souffrir quelqu'un juste pour obtenir la localisation de son camp. Il ne comprenait pas non plus comment cet homme pouvait dormir la nuit en sachant combien Dylan et lui souffraient par sa faute. Il n'avait jamais croisé quelqu'un d'aussi cruel avant. Il savait bien que le mal existait avant que le monde ne prenne fin. Il écoutait les informations et il n'était pas naïf. Mais jamais avant il n'avait été confronté à quelqu'un qu'il voyait comme le mal incarné. Car c'était ce qu'Aaron était. Ni plus ni moins. Il était le Diable en personne.

\- Bonjour messieurs, lança Aaron en avançant dans la pièce.

\- Va te faire foutre, grogna Dylan depuis sa chaise.

Dean réalisa alors seulement en l'entendant parler que la musique avait cessé. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention jusque-là.

\- Je vais laisser passer cette insulte parce que je devine que vous êtes tous les deux épuisés mais je te conseille de réfléchir avant de parler à nouveau.

Dylan ouvrit alors la bouche, sans doute pour dire quelque chose de similaire et provoquer ainsi la colère d'Aaron mais Dean prit la parole avant qu'il n'en ait le temps. Il ne servait à rien de l'énerver ainsi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Aaron reporta son attention sur lui et lui adressa un large sourire.

\- Ce que je veux ? Des réponses à mes questions. Si vous coopérez avec moi, tout s'arrêtera. Je vous donnerai à manger et un lit pour vous reposer. Vous n'aurez plus à souffrir inutilement.

Dean savait qu'il s'agissait là d'un mensonge. S'ils venaient à parler, Aaron n'aurait plus aucune raison de les garder en vie et les tuerait sans hésiter. C'était son unique plan. Et il était furieux qu'Aaron puisse penser qu'ils ne le savaient pas déjà. Il estimait mériter la vérité.

\- On ne le fera pas et vous le savez. Alors ne perdons pas de temps à en discuter et faites ce que vous avez à faire, répliqua Dean.

Aaron hocha alors la tête.

\- C'est toi qui l'aura voulu. Ne l'oublie surtout pas.

Dean se retint de lui dire qu'il n'avait rien demandé, qu'il n'était certainement pas responsable et qu'il ne le laisserait pas le convaincre du contraire et se dédouaner ainsi de sa culpabilité. Mais il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus que des coups pour avoir tenu de tels propos. Et cela n'en valait certainement pas la peine.

Aaron lui tourna finalement le dos alors qu'un nouvel homme entrait dans la pièce. Il avait avec lui un large plateau posé sur une table roulante métallique. Ce qui se trouvait dessus avait beau être encore dissimulé sous un drap, Dean savait parfaitement ce dont il s'agissait. Et à la façon dont les yeux de Dylan s'écarquillèrent quand il le vit, il semblait l'avoir compris aussi.

\- Merci. Tu peux nous laisser maintenant, lança Aaron à son complice.

Ce dernier hocha la tête avant de se courber sensiblement comme il l'aurait fait devant une personne importante. Il quitta ensuite la pièce en silence, laissant à nouveau Aaron seul avec Dylan et Dean. Le jeune homme avait pensé qu'il ne les torturerait pas lui-même, qu'il ne voudrait pas se salir les mains. Mais il s'était trompé. Visiblement, Aaron était déterminé à être celui qui les ferait souffrir. Cela en disait long sur le genre d'homme qu'il était.

\- J'ai longuement hésité quant à celui de vous deux avec qui j'allais commencer. Le choix était difficile. D'un côté, il me semble que toi, Dylan, es le plus faible de vous deux. Mais je ne pense pas que tu parleras si je te fais du mal directement. Et il est évident que toi, Dean, tu ne le feras pas non plus même si je le fais souffrir sous tes yeux. Ce que je respecte mais trouve stupide.

Il s'interrompit alors pour retirer le drap du plateau. Comme Dean l'avait deviné, il contenait des instruments de torture. Le jeune homme ne connaissait pas l'utilité de la moitié d'entre eux. Mais pour certains, c'était évident.

\- J'ai donc réfléchi pendant de longues heures et j'en ai conclu que j'allais commencer avec Dean. Je sais que tu ne diras rien même si la souffrance est atroce. J'espère toutefois que Dylan ne pourra pas supporter de t'entendre crier très longtemps. Mais nous allons vérifier cette théorie tout de suite.

\- Laissez-le tranquille ! Cria inutilement Dylan.

Aaron ne prêta même pas attention à ce qu'il disait. Il était occupé à observer les instruments sur le plateau, sans doute pour choisir celui avec lequel il allait commencer.

\- Le corps humain est une chose admirable. Il peut supporter des choses incroyables et encaisser des souffrances qu'on ne penserait même pas possibles. Mais l'esprit, Dean... les émotions... ce sont nos faiblesses. Le mal physique peut être toléré. Certains ont un seuil de tolérance à la douleur qui dépasse l'entendement. Mais notre esprit finit toujours par nous trahir, par fatiguer et alors on ferait tout pour que cela s'arrête enfin. C'est là-dessus que je compte, bien sûr.

Dean se demanda alors ce qu'Aaron avait pu faire par le passé pour en savoir autant sur ce point. S'il avait déjà torturé des gens avant même que le monde ne prenne fin ou s'il avait appris sur le tas depuis. Il hésita une seconde à lui poser la question mais il était convaincu de n'obtenir aucune réponse. Il préférait garder ses forces pour ce qui l'attendait.

\- Il existe des centaines... que dis-je, des milliers de moyens de torturer une personne. L'homme est incroyablement inventif quand il s'agit de trouver des solutions pour faire souffrir quelqu'un. Je me souviens avoir visité le musée de la torture quand j'étais petit. C'était instructif. Fascinant. Mais je m'égare. Commençons.

Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine alors que la panique le gagnait. Il avait su dès le début qu'ils en arriveraient là. Mais il n'était pas prêt. Il ne le serait jamais. Personne ne pouvait l'être. Il se força toutefois à garder une respiration relativement calme pour ne pas se trahir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dylan et lui sourit doucement. Il secoua ensuite la tête pour l'encourager à ne pas réagir puis reporta son attention sur Aaron. Il avait pris une pince sur le plateau et la tournait entre ses mains.

\- Les ongles sont étonnamment sensibles. Peu de personne le savent mais il suffit de s'en être retourné un dans le passé pour en avoir conscience, expliqua-t-il alors.

Il s'approcha ensuite de Dean et referma le bout de la pince autour de l'ongle de son index gauche. Dean serra aussitôt les dents et contracta ses muscles. Il ne chercha pas à se débattre. C'était de toute façon inutile. Il garda les yeux rivés sur Aaron pour lui prouver qu'il ne lui faisait pas peur. Même si c'était un mensonge.

\- Prêt ? Demanda ce dernier.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Dean de répondre et tira d'un coup sec avec sa pince. Le jeune homme ne put retenir le hurlement qui s'échapper de sa gorge. La douleur était atroce. Terriblement intense. Pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Elle se propagea dans sa main puis tout le long de son bras. Aaron sourit avant de s'attaquer à un deuxième ongle, celui de son majeur. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste à Dean que l'ongle de son pouce intact avant de reculer. Le jeune homme pouvait encore entendre ses hurlements résonner à ses oreilles. Il avait le visage baigné de larmes et la nausée. Il respirait trop vite et ses poumons le brûlaient. Tout son bras gauche le lançait atrocement. Il était toutefois soulagé de constater que Dylan n'avait rien dit. Un coup d'œil dans sa direction lui assura qu'il ne le ferait pas même si la torture continuait. Mais son regard était sombre et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, prouvant combien c'était difficile pour lui également.

\- Tu es coriace, je te l'accorde. Certains parlent dès le premier ongle. C'est impressionnant. De votre part à tous les deux d'ailleurs, commenta Aaron.

Il reposa la pince sur le plateau puis prit un ciseau à la place.

\- Il fait un peu chaud ici, non ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Dean avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration et la douleur était trop présente pour qu'il puisse se concentrer et lui donner la moindre réponse. Aaron ne semblait de toute façon pas en attendre une puisqu'il se remit presque aussitôt en action. Il coupa le T-shirt de Dean jusqu'à pouvoir le lui retirer avant d'en faire de même avec son pantalon. Il lui enleva ensuite ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et découpa enfin son caleçon, le laissant entièrement nu dans la pièce. Dean sentit alors son corps frissonner. La température dans la pièce était bien trop basse pour y rester nu sans bouger. Il ne le dit toutefois pas. Il savait que cela faisait partie de la torture. Aaron voulait également l'humilier. Le jeune homme serra les dents.

\- Rassure-toi... je ne vais pas te violer si c'est ce à quoi tu penses. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas en dire autant de certains de mes hommes mais je ferai en sorte de les en dissuader.

Dean ricana alors. Il perdait la tête. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la situation le faisait rire. Elle n'avait rien de drôle. Mais les propos d'Aaron avaient quelque chose de presque comique. Et il voyait clair dans son jeu. En lui assurant qu'il ferait en sorte que personne ne s'en prenne sexuellement à lui, il lui faisait passer un message. C'était ce qui l'attendait dans un futur proche. C'était une menace.

\- Je pourrais te couper quelque chose... peut-être le sexe ou une de tes testicules. Généralement, les hommes y tiennent plus qu'à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais si tu ne parles pas, tu te videras de ton sang et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Ce serait clairement contre-productif. Je pourrais me contenter de te couper un doigt. Je le ferai sans doute si tu t'obstines. Mais plus tard... c'est encore trop tôt.

Dean tenta de s'imaginer ailleurs alors qu'Aaron approchait un couteau de son entrejambe et faisait reposer le pointe sur son sexe. Il tenta de penser à Castiel et à toutes les fois où il l'avait touché au même endroit avec passion et tendresse. Il ne fut toutefois pas capable de se raccrocher très longtemps à cette image. Aaron le coupa dans son élan en remontant le couteau sur son ventre pour l'entailler juste en-dessous du nombril, ce qui lui arracha un nouveau cri de douleur.

\- Dean ! Cria alors Dylan.

Le jeune homme sanglotait, à présent. Mais il n'était pas pour autant prêt à parler. Il leva les yeux sur son ami pour ne pas regarder Aaron. Il sentit le couteau le couper à nouveau, cette fois juste en dessous du pectoral droit. Il pouvait également sentir le sang couler de chacune de ses plaies. Il ne savait pas combien de temps encore son corps pourrait supporter une telle souffrance avant qu'il ne perde connaissance. Il en avait presque envie. Mais il avait peur de ce qu'Aaron ferait à Dylan au moment où il ne pourrait plus s'occuper de lui. Il devait tenir bon pour son ami. Et le regarder dans les yeux l'aidait à se battre.

\- Tout va bien, Dylan. Ce n'est rien, assura-t-il.

Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il disait cela. Il était évident qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il ne cherchait pas à énerver Aaron ou même à le provoquer. Il était également conscient qu'il ne rassurait pas vraiment son ami en tenant de tels propos. Il avait peut-être juste besoin d'entendre sa propre voix autrement que dans un cri de douleur. Il n'était de toute façon plus vraiment maître de ce qu'il faisait.

Aaron continua à le taillader pendant de longues minutes, ajoutant de nouvelles blessures sur son torse et une sur sa joue. Il s'interrompit ensuite pour admirer son œuvre.

\- Magnifique, souffla-t-il.

Dean ne le regardait pas. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur Dylan. Son ami semblait chercher à lui transmettre un peu de son énergie. Dean en avait terriblement besoin.

\- Je suis sûr que tu dois avoir soif après tout ça, non ?

Dean ne répondit pas mais entendit Aaron s'éloigner. Il l'observa alors du coin de l'œil. Il avait pris une sorte d'entonnoir et une bouteille d'eau sur le plateau. Dean était assoiffé, bien sûr. Mais il savait qu'Aaron ne se contenterait pas de lui verser de l'eau dans la bouche. Il allait le contraindre à avaler jusqu'à ce qu'il manque de s'étouffer. Il en eut la confirmation quand ce dernier presse l'entonnoir contre ses lèvres. Pendant une seconde, Dean refusa d'ouvrir la bouche. Mais quand Aaron pressa la pointe de son couteau contre son sternum, l'enfonçant de quelques millimètres, il ne put retenir un cri. Son tortionnaire en profita pour glisser l'entonnoir entre ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il soit logé dans sa gorge.

Dean eut alors les pires difficultés du monde à reprendre sa respiration. Il savait bien que c'était possible, l'oxygène circulant par le trou de l'entonnoir. Mais sa gorge protestait contre le traitement reçu et son œsophage semblait vouloir éjecter ce corps étranger qu'il reconnaissait comme une menace. Il allait probablement vomir, et s'étouffer au passage. L'idée le fit paniquer plus encore. C'était pire que tout ce qu'Aaron lui avait fait jusque-là. Sans doute moins douloureux mais bien plus angoissant. Plus humiliant également. Il ferma les yeux quand Aaron commença à verser l'eau dans l'entonnoir. Le liquide tiède glissa aussitôt dans la gorge de Dean, lui coupant la respiration. Il tenta de tousser sans le vouloir, sentant sa gorge convulser et se fermer pour le protéger. Malgré tout, l'eau finit par couler jusqu'à son estomac vide. Ce dernier protesta vivement. Aaron continua à verser de l'eau jusqu'à ce que la moitié de la bouteille soit vide. Il la jeta ensuite sur le côté avant de retirer l'entonnoir de la bouche de Dean. Ce dernier toussa aussitôt pendant de longues secondes. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à respirer et sa gorge était douloureuse, comme à vif. Et quand son estomac en eut finalement assez d'être ainsi malmené, il vomit violemment. Il se pencha en avant pour ne pas s'étouffer et sentit la bile remonter dans sa bouche puis couler sur ses jambes. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans son estomac que l'eau qu'Aaron l'avait forcé à avaler à l'instant. Ce fut encore pire que s'il avait eu quoi que ce soit à vomir.

Quand il eut fini de vider son estomac, Dean redressa doucement le visage. Aaron l'observait en grimaçant.

\- Regarde ce que tu as fait, lança-t-il.

Dean ricana à nouveau. Il avait conscience d'être à moitié délirant. Il avait la tête qui tournait de plus en plus et c'était soit ça soit pleurer à nouveau. Il doutait d'avoir des larmes à verser. Le rire était préférable, même si rien de tout ceci n'était drôle.

\- Est-ce que tu es prêt à parler, maintenant ?

\- Fils de pute, répliqua Dean sans se soucier des conséquences.

\- Laisse ma mère en dehors de tout ça. C'était une femme bien. Mon père, en revanche, c'est une autre histoire.

Aaron se tourna ensuite vers Dylan et l'observa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as rien à dire, toi non plus ?

\- Je t'emmerde, jeta Dylan.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais, comme tu t'en doutes. Dommage. Je suppose que je vais devoir me montrer plus persuasif encore.

Il reposa l'entonnoir sur le plateau et prit un nouveau couteau.

\- As-tu déjà écorché vif un animal, Dean ? Demanda-t-il en faisant à nouveau face au jeune homme.

Dean le regarda alors une seconde. Il était prêt à parier qu'Aaron l'avait déjà fait. Il était évident que sa folie ne datait pas de la fin du monde. Il avait le profil d'un psychopathe, d'un homme qui avait probablement fait du mal à des animaux avant de pouvoir s'en prendre à des êtres humains. Dean pensa alors à Red et il dut retenir un nouveau haut-le-cœur. Heureusement que son chien n'était pas avec eux. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter de voir Aaron l'écorcher vif sous ses yeux.

\- C'est quelque chose de fascinant. Magnifique à voir. La souffrance a quelque chose de beau et de pur, tu ne trouves pas ? Et il n'y a rien de plus merveilleux que de voir un être vivant lutter contre la douleur pour survivre.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour trouver ça beau... il faut avoir un esprit dérangé pour voir quoi que ce soit de beau dans la souffrance, répliqua Dylan.

Dean savait parfaitement ce que son ami cherchait. Il voulait attirer l'attention d'Aaron sur lui et le forcer à abandonner Dean pour s'attaquer à lui. Le jeune homme appréciait le geste. Mais il ne le voulait pas. Il se fichait de souffrir. Peu importait que tout son corps soit douloureux, il ne dirait rien. Aaron avait eu tort en pensant que Dylan était le maillon faible. Car si Dean était prêt à endurer tout et n'importe quoi pour les gens du camp, il savait que voir souffrir son ami serait une horrible épreuve. Elle le renverrait probablement aux derniers instants de Sam, à l'horreur de le perdre. Dans son état, il n'était même plus sûr d'être capable d'y assister sans faire en sorte que cela s'arrête aussitôt. Il avait besoin qu'Aaron continue à ne s'intéresser qu'à lui. Il aurait aimé que Dylan le comprenne.

\- Oh non, Dylan, crois-moi, je ne suis pas le seul. Il n'est simplement pas politiquement correct ou moralement acceptable de l'admettre ouvertement. Moi, je n'ai pas de problème avec ça. Je ne me cache pas. Je ne suis pas un hypocrite.

\- Une chose est sûre... je pensais que tu étais capable de faire mieux que ça. Si c'est tout ce que tu as, je dois reconnaître que je suis déçu, lança Dean pour attirer à nouveau l'attention sur lui.

Cela fonctionnait à merveille. Aaron lui fit aussitôt face et le foudroya du regard. De toute évidence, il n'aimait pas qu'on doute de ses capacités en la matière. Il tirait une certaine fierté de ses talents. Dean le garda dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard.

\- Oh rassure-toi... j'ai encore plein de choses en tête te concernant. Plein de choses pour ton petit ami également, d'ailleurs.

Dean dut grimacer en entendant ce dernier mot puisqu'Aaron sourit, visiblement satisfait.

\- C'est ton petit ami, Dean.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi faire. S'il disait non, il avait peur que son tortionnaire prenne cela comme la preuve que Dylan était effectivement son petit ami. S'il ne disait rien, il était également possible qu'il le prenne pour un « oui ». Aaron l'étudia longuement des pieds à la tête avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non, pas lui... pas lui mais un autre. Tu as un petit ami, Dean ?

Devant le silence du jeune homme, Aaron fit un pas en direction de Dylan.

\- Je te conseille vivement de répondre si tu ne veux pas que je commence à m'occuper de ton ami.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Dylan. Il secouait la tête, visiblement prêt à endurer la souffrance pour éviter à son ami d'avoir à parler de Castiel. Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il n'en avait pas la force.

\- Oui... oui, j'ai un petit ami, finit-il par avouer.

Aaron avança à nouveau dans sa direction, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Castiel. Il s'appelle Castiel.

Le simple fait de prononcer son nom lui donna envie de pleurer à nouveau. Il avait l'impression de le trahir, de salir ce qu'il y avait entre eux en parlant de lui à ce dingue. Il savait qu'Aaron se servirait de cette information contre lui, qu'il ferait en sorte de déformer la réalité pour l'humilier plus encore.

\- Et dis-moi, Dean... qu'est-ce que Castiel penserait de toi s'il te voyait ainsi ? S'il te voyait nu et couvert de sang, pleurant comme un enfant devant moi ?

\- Il te tuerait, répliqua Dean sans hésitation.

Castiel n'était pas un homme violent, mais il était capable de tout quand on s'en prenait aux gens qu'il aimait. Il tuerait Aaron s'il le pouvait. Sans hésiter une seconde.

\- Il essaierait sans doute, oui, et c'est tout à son honneur. Mais il n'y parviendrait pas. Parce que je suis plus fort que lui. Je suis plus fort que n'importe qui. Et je finirai par l'attraper. Je le déshabillerai devant toi et je laisserai mes hommes s'amuser avec lui pendant des heures. Je suis sûr que tu aimerais assister à ça.

\- Tu ne le toucheras pas, enfoiré ! Jeta Dean, incapable de se contenir.

Il refusait qu'Aaron profère la moindre menace contre Castiel. Il préférait encore être violé lui-même. Il ne pourrait jamais supporter d'assister aux souffrances de son petit ami.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, Dean. Mais en attendant, j'aimerais assez que tu me parles de lui... de vous deux. On pourrait croire que je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'ouvert d'esprit mais je n'ai aucun problème avec l'homosexualité. Je pense sincèrement que les gens doivent être libres de faire ce que bon leur semble. Je suis toutefois curieux de savoir comment cela peut fonctionner entre deux hommes. Tu pourrais peut-être m'éclairer sur ce point.

Dean voyait très bien où Aaron voulait en venir. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il cherchait à lui faire dire. Mais il refusait de lui répondre. Il ne voulait pas évoquer sa vie avec Castiel, ne voulait même plus prononcer son nom.

\- Soit tu te montres raisonnable et réponds à mes questions, soit je serai contraint de passer ma frustration sur ton ami.

La même menace à nouveau. Dean sanglota une seconde avant de hocher la tête. Il entendit Dylan protester mais il ne l'écouta pas. Il était fatigué et il voulait que tout cela se termine. Il se promit de demander pardon à Castiel s'il le revoyait. Quand il le reverrait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Demanda-t-il pour gagner un peu de temps.

\- Je veux tout savoir. Mais commence par me décrire la dernière fois où vous avez été ensemble.

Dean pouvait inventer quelque chose. Il pouvait raconter n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à confier quelque chose de trop personnel à cet enfoiré. Mais il n'avait pas la force d'inventer une histoire. Il n'avait pas la force de chercher quelque chose de crédible à lui dire. Il opta donc pour la vérité.

\- C'était juste avant mon départ. Il... il voulait que je reste mais je... je ne pouvais pas et il... on a fait l'amour juste avant. Je voulais pouvoir m'en souvenir jusqu'à mon retour.

\- Continue... et ne m'épargne aucun détail. Je veux tout savoir. De plus, quelque chose me dit que ton ami est curieux également.

Dean ne voulait pas regarder Dylan en parlant, pas plus qu'Aaron. Il refusait également de fermer les yeux et de voir Castiel. Il choisit donc de fixer le plafond.

\- J'ai commencé par... par lui faire une... fellation, murmura-t-il.

\- Plus fort, Dean. On ne t'entend pas, protesta Aaron.

\- Une fellation, répéta le jeune homme.

Il ravala un nouveau sanglot avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

\- Mais il ne voulait... il ne voulait pas jouir comme ça alors ensuite, je.. je me suis installé sur ses jambes et je me suis préparé rapidement. Je me suis... assis sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que j'entends par là ! S'écria aussitôt Dean.

Il se sentait humilié, triste. Sali. Il détestait ce qu'il était en train de faire et il détestait Aaron pour l'y avoir contraint. Il savait toutefois qu'il n'avait aucune autre option.

\- Peut-être que je le sais... et peut-être que je ne le sais pas. Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que Dylan et moi avons besoin d'un peu plus de détails.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son ami. Il avait les joues rouges et regardait partout sauf dans sa direction. Il était visiblement mal à l'aise. Dean pouvait le comprendre. Ils plaisantaient beaucoup à ce sujet mais ils ne parlaient jamais franchement de leurs vies sexuelles respectives.

\- Je me suis assis sur son sexe pour qu'il me pénètre. J'ai commencé à bouger pendant quelques minutes. Mais ensuite, il... il s'est retiré et il m'a installé à quatre pattes avant de me pénétrer à nouveau par derrière. Ce n'est... ce n'est pas ce qu'il préfère mais c'était ce dont j'avais besoin. Je voulais le sentir. Je voulais que ce soit brutal... il m'a donc donné ça jusqu'à ce que je jouisse.

\- Est-ce qu'il te masturbait en même temps ?

Dean secoua la tête.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas eu besoin.

\- Et lui ? Est-ce qu'il a joui aussi ?

Dean hocha la tête.

\- Oui, sur moi... sur mon torse, pour... pour me marquer.

\- J'en déduis que c'est lui qui t'a mordu au cou.

Une nouvelle fois, Dean acquiesça. Aaron sourit alors de plus belle.

\- Je te remercie pour ton honnêteté, Dean. Maintenant, j'ai quelque chose à vérifier auprès de Dylan, si tu le permets.

\- Vous avez promis de ne pas le toucher si je parlais ! S'écria le jeune homme aussitôt.

\- Je n'ai rien promis, Dean. Je ne promets jamais rien.

Il s'éloigna ensuite en direction de Dylan. Dean le suivit des yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Aaron s'arrêta à côté de son ami et commença à découper son T-shirt. Il le lui retira ensuite puis se baissa pour lui enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Quand il commença à découper son pantalon, Dylan se débattit faiblement.

\- Espèce de salopard d'enfoiré ! Jeta-t-il.

\- Tu ne dois pas avoir honte, Dylan... ce que tu vis à cet instant précis est une réaction humaine et physique parfaitement normale. Mais je pense que Dean a besoin de la voir pour comprendre qui tu es.

Dean ne comprit ce qu'il cherchait que lorsqu'Aaron eut retiré le pantalon de son ami et qu'il se retrouva en caleçon devant lui. Car il n'y avait plus rien pour dissimuler son érection évidente. Pendant une seconde, le jeune homme fut furieux contre lui, furieux qu'il ait pu retirer une quelconque satisfaction de sa torture. Mais il ravala rapidement sa colère. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Dylan, et peu importait que ce qu'il ait entendu l'ait excité. Il n'avait rien fait de mal.

\- Quelque chose me dit que Dylan n'a pas été insensible à la petite histoire que tu nous as raconté. Maintenant, ce que je me demande, c'est à quelle place il a s'est imaginé. À la tienne ? À celle de Castiel ? Dis-le nous, Dylan. Dean mérite de savoir.

\- Va te faire foutre ! Protesta Dylan.

\- Continue comme ça et je te la coupe... je te laisserai te vider de ton sang pour ton manque de respect envers moi-même et envers Dean. Maintenant, réponds avant que je ne perde patience.

Dean pouvait sentir la peur et la colère de son ami. Il avait besoin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas en colère, qu'il se fichait de tout ça, que cela ne changeait strictement rien entre eux. Il ne laisserait pas Aaron gagner.

\- Dylan... tu peux parler. Je ne suis pas en colère. Je me fiche de tout ça.

\- Dean, je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas.

Aaron commençait visiblement à s'impatienter. Il appuya son couteau contre le sexe tendu de Dylan, lui arrachant un gémissement. La situation risquait sérieusement de dégénérer. Dean n'allait pas laisser son ami se faire mutiler pour quelque chose qu'il ne maîtrisait pas.

\- Réponds, l'encouragea-t-il à nouveau.

\- Écoute Dean, Dylan. Il est plus raisonnable que toi.

Dylan sembla hésiter une seconde. Il finit toutefois par hocher la tête. Aaron retira alors le couteau de son entrejambe et lui fit signe de parler.

\- À celle de... je m'imaginais à la place de Castiel.

Pendant une seconde, Dean fut incapable de réagir autrement qu'en fixant son ami. Il pensait que la réponse serait différente. Il avait imaginé que Dylan avait un faible pour Castiel. Il pensait sincèrement que son ami ne le voyait que comme un grand frère. Mais de toute évidence, il y avait autre chose. Il déglutit avec peine alors que Dylan explosait en sanglots en répétant encore et encore combien il était désolé.

\- L'honnêteté peut être parfois douloureuse mais elle est toujours libératrice. Votre relation en ressortira assainie et vous finirez par me remercier.

Dean tourna le visage vers Aaron.

\- Tu crois qu'entendre ça nous montera l'un contre l'autre ? Tu te trompes. Je ne lui en veux pas. Je ne suis pas en colère contre lui. Peu importe qu'il ait envie de moi ou qu'il soit amoureux de moi. Peu importe ce qui explique sa réaction. Dylan est mon ami, mon petit frère. Tu ne réussiras pas à me faire le détester.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche, Dean. Loin de là. Mais revenons-en à nos moutons.

Il s'approcha à nouveau de Dean. Dylan pleurait toujours bruyamment et Dean avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave. Que tout irait bien et qu'ils resteraient amis malgré tout. Mais il refusait de se donner en spectacle devant Aaron.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu m'aies répondu tout à l'heure. As-tu déjà écorché un animal, Dean ?

\- Tu sais très bien que non, répondit-il alors.

Aaron soupira avant de s'agenouiller et d'attraper la jambe du jeune homme. Il appuya ensuite son couteau contre sa cuisse, enfonçant la lame dans la chair sur quelques millimètres. C'était suffisant pour arracher un nouveau cri au jeune homme.

\- Cela demande un certain talent et un certain doigté... il faut entailler la peau mais ne pas toucher au muscle dessous. Il faut épargner les tendons et les nerfs, juste couper la couche superficielle. Je vais te montrer.

Dean n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Presque aussitôt, Aaron commença à bouger sa lame dans sa peau. Il dessina un petit carré d'un centimètre ou deux de côté et recula ensuite son couteau avant de commencer à retirer le bout de peau qu'il avait détaché. Dean hurla si fort qu'il eut pendant une seconde la sensation que sa gorge allait exploser. Il hurla jusqu'à ne plus rien entendre d'autre que le son de ses cris. La douleur était si forte qu'il sentit qu'il allait perdre connaissance. Il se raccrocha de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'évanouir. Il devait rester conscient pour Dylan.

\- Tout pourrait être tellement plus simple si tu acceptais de parler, Dean. Tout pourrait s'arrêter. On traiterait tes blessures, on te donnerait à manger et tu pourrais revoir Castiel.

Le jeune homme continua de crier pour ne plus l'entendre. Il était à bout de forces. Il doutait de pouvoir continuer à se battre encore longtemps. Et Aaron n'en avait visiblement pas encore fini avec lui. Il se redressa pour passer dans son dos et fit reposer la pointe de son couteau contre le bleu que Castiel avait laissé là en le mordant quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Tu m'as dit que ton petit ami avait fait ça pour laisser sa marque sur toi. Un peu comme si tu lui appartenais, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean était incapable de répondre. Il utilisait le peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour ne pas s'évanouir. Mais une nouvelle fois, il savait qu'Aaron n'attendait pas réellement une réponse de sa part. Il parlait avant tout pour continuer à l'humilier.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il n'apprécierait pas qu'un autre autre te laisse une marque à son tour. Sans doute verrait-il cela comme un affront, une trahison. Je doute qu'il aurait envie de toucher après ça.

Dean aurait probablement été convaincu du contraire en d'autres circonstances. Mais il avait mal et il était épuisé. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Il ne savait plus ce qui était vrai ou non. Et les propos d'Aaron sonnaient justes. Castiel le rejetterait à la seconde où il le retrouverait si Aaron laissait sa marque sur lui. Il aurait voulu se débattre mais il en était incapable. À la place, il se remit à pleurer.

\- Je t'ai laissé une chance, Dean. Tu aurais dû la saisir. Tu vas comprendre ton erreur, maintenant.

Sur ces mots, Aaron commença à graver quelque chose par-dessus la marque de Castiel. Dean n'avait pas besoin de le voir faire pour savoir ce qu'il écrivait. Son prénom. Son prénom là où son petit ami avait laissé son empreinte. Il effaçait la dernière chose qui le rattachait à Castiel pour tenter de le détruire pour de bon. Et il allait sans doute y parvenir. La douleur fut une nouvelle fois cuisante mais ce n'était pas ce qui arracha un énième sanglot à Dean. Il se fichait d'avoir mal. À cet instant précis, il avait la sensation de perdre Castiel pour de bon, que leur lien s'était rompu et qu'il ne lui restait plus rien. Pas même les bons souvenirs. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qu'Aaron et sa folie. Dean n'appartenait plus à son petit ami. Il appartenait à son tortionnaire. Il eut la sensation de crier mais il n'aurait pas pu le jurer. Il n'entendait ni ne ressentait plus rien. Il avait la sensation de flotter, de tomber. Il ne savait même plus s'il avait les yeux ouverts ou fermés.

Il crut entendre Dylan crier son nom. Sa voix se transforma rapidement en celle d'Aaron. Il se moquait de lui, l'insultait, riait. Il lui répétait encore et encore que Castiel ne voudrait plus jamais le toucher dans ces circonstances. Et Dean le crut. Il finit par en être convaincu à son tour.

Aaron grava son nom dans sa peau pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Quand cela cessa, Dean n'avait plus la force de se battre. Il n'avait plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait la sensation d'avoir perdu la seule chose qui aurait pu lui donner la force de continuer pour survivre à ce qu'Aaron lui faisait subir. Il se sentait faible et vulnérable. Seul au monde. Il ne pouvait même plus sentir la présence de Castiel dans son esprit et dans son cœur.

Comment son petit ami pourrait-il avoir envie de lui, à présent ? Comment pourrait-il l'aimer alors qu'un autre homme l'avait marqué comme un animal ? Il serait probablement dégoûté et déçu. Et Dean aurait définitivement tout perdu.

« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, Dean ? Je t'aimais et tu as tout gâché. » Entendit-il Castiel murmurer à son oreille.

Il savait bien qu'il s'agissait de son imagination. Mais ça ne lui en semblait pas moins réel. Et c'était dur à entendre.

« Tu me dégoûtes. » Ajouta son petit ami dans sa tête.

Dean avait toujours su qu'il finirait par tout gâcher. Que s'il devait perdre Castiel, ce serait uniquement de sa faute. Il avait juste espéré avoir un peu de temps devant lui. Il s'était trompé.

« Ne le laisse pas gagner, Dean. Tu sais que c'est faux. Tu sais que tu n'es coupable de rien. »

Cette fois, c'était Sam. Dean ne l'avait plus entendu depuis plusieurs semaines. Pas depuis que la voix de Castiel avait remplacé la sienne dans sa tête. Il avait envie de se raccrocher aux propos de son frère. Mais il était mort. Il ne pouvait pas savoir.

« Il a déjà gagné, Sammy. C'est trop tard. » Songea-t-il en retour.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Rien de plus que le silence. Il sut alors qu'il perdait connaissance. Il ne chercha pas à lutter contre. Il n'en avait ni la force ni la volonté. Il accueillit le néant à bras ouverts et avec soulagement. Il s'était battu de toutes ses forces jusque-là mais il n'avait pas gagné. Aaron avait été plus fort que lui. Comme il le lui avait assuré dès le début. Il avait eu tort de se croire suffisamment solide. Il avait été vaincu et plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent. Ce fut cette pensée qu'il emporta avec lui dans l'inconscience. Ce fut elle qui l'accompagna dans l'obscurité et le néant.


	7. Espoir

**Bonjour,**

 **Tout d'abord, je veux commencer par m'excuser pour ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse de publier mardi. La raison est simple. Elyrine qui corrige mes chapitres avant publications et moi ne nous sommes pas comprises sur la date de la publication. Résultat, le chapitre n'est en ligne qu'aujourd'hui. Désolée. Promis, cette fiction n'est pas abandonnée. Je commence aujourd'hui l'écriture du chapitre 39 donc pas de risques. Je me suis juste mal expliquée et hop ... voilà. Encore mille fois désolée.**

 **Mainrenant que je suis de retour et pour de longues semaines, je reprends mes publications régulières.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, on retrouve Castiel et Victor à la recherche de Dean et Dylan.**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire et m'écrire ...**

 **Bonne journée et à lundi.**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Hold on de Good Charlotte**

 **Chapitre 7 : Espoir**

 _« J'ai longtemps cru que l'espoir était une faiblesse. Qu'il était ce qui nous conduisait systématiquement à notre perte. Qu'il était essentiel, pour survivre, de se montrer réaliste en toutes circonstances. J'avais tort. L'espoir est ce qui nous permet d'avancer. L'espoir est la chose à laquelle on peut se raccrocher quand tout semble désespéré. L'espoir est souvent récompensé. Il est difficile de se montrer positif. Difficile de croire qu'il existe toujours une issue, qu'on a une chance même quand on est dos au mur. C'est un exercice qui demande d'avoir la foi. Pas en Dieu, non. Foi en soi-même, en les autres et en la vie aussi un peu. Il faut avoir foi en l'avenir. Il nous réserve de bonnes surprises si on lui laisse une chance de nous prouver qu'il a encore des choses en réserve pour nous. Il faut garder espoir si on veut vivre. Quand on n'a plus rien d'autre, c'est bien souvent tout ce qui nous reste. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé la moindre trace de Dean et Dylan. Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés pour la nuit et avaient roulé rapidement pour rejoindre l'école vétérinaire. Mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé de significatif sur le chemin, la route elle-même ou même dans les quelques bâtiments qui leur servaient de planque aux alentours. Il n'y avait aucune trace de leur passage. Rien. A chaque arrêt, Castiel faisait sortir Red, lui faisait renifler une chemise de Dean puis le laissait vagabonder en espérant qu'il finirait par trouver une piste. Le chien y mettait clairement de la bonne volonté. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé non plus. C'était presque comme si Dean et Dylan n'étaient jamais passés à ces endroits. Ou comme si quelqu'un avait sciemment fait disparaître toute trace de leur passage.

Plus les minutes passaient et plus Castiel était inquiet. Il ne parlait plus et il avait du mal à respirer. Son cœur battait trop fort et trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il avait la sensation de sentir le lien qu'il avait avec son petit ami s'étioler chaque seconde un peu plus, menaçant de rompre à tout moment. Il n'aurait pas vraiment pu l'expliquer. C'était quelque chose qu'il ressentait depuis le début de leur histoire. Il se sentait connecté au jeune homme, presque comme s'il existait un lien invisible et mystique entre eux. Même quand ils étaient séparés, il sentait encore Dean auprès de lui. Mais c'était plus difficile à présent. Presque comme si quelqu'un tentait de rompre ce lien ou comme si Dean était sur le point de lâcher prise. Ça ne pouvait pas être bon signe. Castiel savait ce que cela signifiait. Il refusait toutefois de se laisser abattre. Tant qu'il pouvait encore sentir le jeune homme – et même si la sensation s'atténuait continuellement – il garderait espoir. Ils avaient encore une chance.

Victor semblait tout aussi inquiet que lui. Il ne le disait pas clairement, bien sûr. Il devait savoir que Castiel n'avait définitivement pas besoin de l'entendre. Mais c'était tout de même évident. Victor ne gérait pas son stress comme Castiel. Bien au contraire. Il parlait continuellement et ne s'arrêtait jamais de commenter ce qu'ils voyaient, de dire ce qu'il prévoyait de faire, ce qu'il aimait ou ce dont il avait peur. Il parlait pour remplir le silence. Castiel ne voulait pas l'écouter, ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il aurait préféré qu'il reste silencieux. Mais il estimait ne pas avoir le droit de lui faire un tel reproche. Victor était là pour aider Dean et Dylan. Personne ne l'y avait contraint. Il avait choisi de prendre des risques pour le petit ami de Castiel. Il méritait que ce dernier le laisse tranquille.

Ils finirent par atteindre l'école vétérinaire après ce qui semblait être une éternité. Castiel avait espéré jusque-là qu'ils trouveraient Dean et Dylan ici et qu'ils avaient simplement été retardés sur la route. Mais une nouvelle fois, il n'y avait aucune trace de leur passage. Aucun signe leur prouvant qu'ils étaient même arrivés sur place. Castiel chercha l'Impala des yeux. En vain. C'était le seul signe positif dans ce fiasco. Il savait que Dean n'abandonnerait jamais sa voiture derrière lui. Si elle n'était pas là, alors il y avait une chance que son petit ami aille bien. Castiel voulait y croire.

Il sortit de la voiture dès qu'elle fut immobilisée et laissa ensuite descendre Red. Le chien regarda longuement autour de lui avant de s'asseoir aux pieds de Castiel, les oreilles dressées. Il attendait que le jeune homme s'adonne au même rituel qu'à chaque arrêt jusque-là. Il semblait avoir compris ce qu'on attendait de lui. Castiel était convaincu qu'il savait exactement ce qui était en train de se passer.

Victor finit par le rejoindre après avoir coupé le moteur et pris leur sac à dos. Castiel s'agenouilla alors devant Red et pressa la chemise de Dean sous sa truffe. Red la renifla une seconde avant d'aboyer une fois puis de s'éloigner de Castiel. Il avait le nez collé au sol et semblait chercher la trace de son maître. Le jeune homme l'observa, perdant espoir au fil des secondes. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Victor dans son dos mais il n'était pas encore prêt à lui faire face.

Si Red ne trouvait rien ici, ils n'avaient aucune autre piste. Aucune autre idée. S'ils ne trouvaient pas un indice dans cet endroit, ils n'avaient plus qu'à rentrer au camp et admettre l'évidence.

Les secondes semblèrent s'éterniser et le temps se suspendre. Castiel retint son souffle lorsque Red finit par s'immobiliser, la truffe collée au sol. Il compta jusqu'à dix dans sa tête pour garder un semblant de calme. Il en était à neuf quand le chien aboya devant lui.

\- Il a trouvé quelque chose, commenta inutilement Victor dans son dos.

Castiel hocha la tête alors que Red s'élançait en direction du bâtiment devant eux. Il le suivit aussitôt, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il savait bien qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que Dean et Dylan soient à l'intérieur du bâtiment puisque l'Impala n'était pas dans le parking. Cela signifiait toutefois qu'ils étaient bien passés par là. C'était une piste à suivre, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. C'était tout ce que Castiel demandait.

Red s'arrêta finalement devant la porte du bâtiment. Il était tendu et avait les oreilles dressées sur la tête. Il semblait excité et inquiet. Un peu comme Castiel, en fin de compte. Le jeune homme le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Il ouvrit la porte, soulagé de la trouver déverrouillée. C'était une preuve de plus du passage de son petit ami. Victor le rejoignit finalement. Il avait une arme à feu dans une main et un couteau dans l'autre. Heureusement pour Castiel, il semblait bien plus lucide sur les dangers qui les attendaient peut-être de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Le docteur m'a montré le chemin à suivre pour arriver là où se trouvent les médicaments, expliqua Victor en entrant dans le bâtiment derrière Red.

Castiel en fit de même aussitôt et referma la porte derrière lui. Ils suivirent ensuite Red qui avançait devant eux, la truffe à nouveau collée au sol.

\- Ils sont passés par ici, assura Victor après quelques secondes.

Castiel fut surpris par la certitude de son ton. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être aussi sûr de lui.

\- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- Il y a des cadavres à l'extérieur. Des contaminés, visiblement. Je suis prêt à parier que c'est eux.

Castiel n'y avait même pas prêté attention. Il n'avait rien vu. C'était une preuve de plus de l'utilité de Victor dans cette histoire et de son inefficacité à lui. Il avait clairement besoin de son ami pour ne pas passer à côté du moindre indice.

\- Ici, lança ensuite Victor quand Red pénétra dans une pièce.

Castiel les suivit, le cœur battant à nouveau fort et rapidement dans sa poitrine. La pièce était relativement grande mais il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Victor se dirigea aussitôt vers les armoires contenant les médicaments. Castiel, quant à lui, fit le tour de la pièce en quête d'un indice. Red reniflait toujours le sol, visiblement sur la piste de son maître.

\- Les médicaments auraient dû se trouver dans cette armoire mais ils n'y sont plus. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont passés par là.

Castiel hocha la tête en approchant du mur opposé à l'entrée. Il y avait un drap qui recouvrait quelque chose. Le jeune homme hésita une seconde avant de le soulever. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait mais il refusait de passer à côté du moindre indice. Il laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise en voyant ce qu'on avait camouflé sous le drap. Des cages. Et à l'intérieur, le cadavre de plusieurs chiens visiblement morts de faim. Castiel recula d'un pas et laissa retomber le drap. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi il en était sûr mais il l'était pourtant. C'était l'œuvre de Dean. C'était son petit ami qui avait couvert les cages avec ce drap pour offrir à ces animaux une sépulture un peu plus digne que ce qu'ils avaient jusque-là. C'était une preuve de plus que son petit ami était passé par là.

\- Où es-tu, Dean ? Souffla-t-il alors en regardant à nouveau autour de lui.

Ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose de plus dans cet endroit mais ils devaient continuer à chercher. Castiel suivit donc Red à l'extérieur de la pièce. Ils prirent un chemin différent pour sortir, sans doute celui que Dean et Dylan avaient empruntés en repartant.

\- S'ils ne sont pas ressortis par le même endroit, c'est qu'ils avaient une bonne raison. Ils ont dû être interrompus. Ils ont probablement pris la fuite par là, avança Victor.

Ce n'était pas facile à entendre mais c'était probablement ce qui s'était passé. Red les conduisit jusqu'à une autre porte qu'ils franchirent rapidement et ils se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté du bâtiment, à l'extérieur. Red continua de suivre une piste et Castiel priait pour qu'il ne la perde pas. Si les traces du passage de son petit ami s'arrêtaient là, ils ne sauraient pas où chercher. Ils pouvaient fouiller les alentours mais sans savoir où regarder, ils perdraient beaucoup de temps.

Heureusement pour eux, Red continua d'avancer, le nez collé au sol. Il prit la direction des bois environnants, Castiel et Victor sur les talons. Ils empruntèrent un petit sentier jusqu'à une sorte de clairière.

\- Il y a des traces d'un feu de camp ici… et quelqu'un a visiblement planté sa tente juste sous cet arbre.

Castiel regarda l'endroit que Victor lui indiquait. Dean et Dylan n'avaient pas de tente. Ce n'était donc pas eux qui avaient établi ce camp. Mais ils étaient visiblement passés ici. Red semblait en être convaincu et Castiel avait confiance en lui.

\- Ils ont dû trouver d'autres survivants et leur proposer de les suivre, lança Castiel après quelques secondes.

Il savait que son petit ami n'aurait pas abandonné qui que ce soit derrière lui. S'ils avaient effectivement trouvé les gens qui avaient établi ce camp, il leur avait certainement fait passer son test pour savoir s'il pouvait leur faire confiance.

\- Ils leur ont peut-être proposé de les conduire quelque part. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils ne sont toujours pas revenus, suggéra Victor en jetant un coup d'œil à Castiel.

C'était une possibilité. Et en temps normal, Castiel aurait sans doute pensé la même chose que son ami. Mais Dean était conscient de l'importance de ramener les médicaments au camp le plus rapidement possible. Il n'avait certainement pas accepté de faire un détour, pas quand il en allait de la santé des gens du camp.

\- Dean aurait ramené les médicaments avant. Il sait qu'on en a besoin, rappel- t-il.

\- Tu crois que ces gens ont tenté de… commença alors Victor.

\- Peut-être, le coupa Castiel qui refusait d'entendre le reste de sa phrase. C'est la seule explication plausible. On doit absolument les retrouver.

Red s'était sensiblement éloigné d'eux et Castiel le rejoignit aussitôt. Le chien de son petit ami était immobile, à présent. Ce qui n'était définitivement pas bon signe. Il s'approcha de lui doucement, redoutant ce qu'il trouverait et priant pour qu'il n'y ait rien. Il était à sa hauteur quand Red couina et se coucha au sol, la tête entre les pâtes. Victor s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

\- Il y a du sang, souffla-t-il alors.

\- Celui de Dean ? Demanda Castiel un peu bêtement.

Il était évident que Victor n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Mais il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir. Pas quand il était évident qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave ici.

\- Ou celui de Dylan. Si je m'en tiens à la réaction de Red, c'est forcément l'un d'eux. Il n'y en a pas une grosse quantité. La blessure n'est pas sérieuse. Mais il y a des traces de lutte. Ils se sont battus.

Castiel avait deviné depuis le début qu'il était arrivé quelque chose, que son petit ami ne s'était pas simplement égaré ou laissé distraire en chemin. Ils en avaient la preuve à présent. Et c'était tout aussi difficile que s'il n'en avait pas eu conscience jusque-là. Dean était en danger. Il était peut-être blessé. Et Castiel ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il ravala toutefois ses sanglots et tenta de rester concentré.

\- S'ils ont été attaqués, ils ont probablement pris la fuite. La voiture n'est pas là… ce qui signifie qu'ils l'ont sans doute prise. Ils se sont peut-être cachés quelque part pour échapper à leurs assaillants. Dean fera en sorte qu'on ne puisse pas les suivre jusqu'au camp. Il fera en sorte de nous protéger. Ils sont peut-être quelque part non loin d'ici.

Victor se redressa alors et lui jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Sans doute, oui, admit-il. Mais par où commencer ? Je ne connais pas ces bois et si on se contente d'avancer droit devant nous, on va finir par se perdre. On doit réfléchir, peut-être même rentrer au camp pour demander à quelqu'un qui connaît le coin de venir nous aider.

Castiel n'avait certainement pas l'intention de repartir maintenant. Pas quand il était convaincu que son petit ami était en danger. Il devait toutefois reconnaître que Victor avait probablement raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas tourner en rond indéfiniment. Ils avaient besoin d'un plan ou de quelqu'un qui saurait où chercher.

\- Tu rentres si tu veux. Moi, je reste ici. Ils pourraient revenir et repasser là. On ne peut pas partir tous les deux.

\- Hors de question, protesta aussitôt Victor. Si quelqu'un s'en est pris à eux, il s'en prendra aussi à toi. Dean me tuera s'il t'arrive quelque chose. Et je n'ai pas très envie de mourir.

\- Je ne vais pas abandonner, déclara alors Castiel pour que son ami sache qu'il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis.

\- Alors je reste aussi. Mais on va procéder calmement. Il serait contre-productif de s'affoler.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il s'agenouilla ensuite devant Red qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Le chien le suivit des yeux mais resta totalement immobile, son nez à quelques centimètres seulement de la petite tache de sang.

\- Où est Dean, mon grand ? Tu dois retrouver Dean, d'accord ? Je suis sûr que tu sais par où il est allé. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Il va s'en sortir mais tu dois nous indiquer la direction qu'il a prise.

Red leva alors la tête et pendant une seconde, Castiel fut convaincu qu'il ne ferait rien de plus. Mais après ce qui semblait être une éternité, le chien finit par se relever. Il couina à nouveau plusieurs fois puis recommença à renifler le sol en quête d'une quelconque piste. Il tourna en rond pendant un moment avant d'aboyer pour indiquer qu'il avait quelque chose.

\- OK, on te suit, lança Victor qui ne semblait pas non plus douter du flair de l'animal.

Castiel avait totalement confiance en lui. Il le suivit sans hésiter, convaincu qu'ils étaient sur la bonne piste. Ils marchèrent ainsi en silence pendant de longues minutes. Ils s'enfonçaient clairement dans les bois en ayant aucune idée de la direction qu'ils prenaient ni d'un moyen de retrouver leur chemin ensuite. Castiel s'immobilisa alors et ressortit la chemise de Dean de son sac. Il en déchira un morceau et l'attacha à l'arbre le plus proche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda aussitôt Victor en le regardant.

\- Tu n'as pas lu Le Petit Poucet ? répliqua Castiel.

Victor lui sourit alors, visiblement impressionné. Le jeune homme ne fut pas vexé par sa surprise. Après tout, jusque-là, il avait été plutôt inutile. Devant eux, Red aboya à nouveau, visiblement impatient qu'ils le suivent.

\- On pourra retrouver notre chemin comme ça. Si on doit prendre la fuite, il nous suffira de les suivre, expliqua-t-il finalement pour mettre un terme à la conversation.

Victor se contenta alors d'acquiescer puis se remit en route. Ils marchèrent à nouveau quelques minutes, Castiel marquant un autre arbre sur le chemin. Red finit par bifurquer à gauche après un moment. Il accéléra sensiblement le rythme et Castiel sentit son cœur s'emballer à nouveau. Il était clairement sur une piste et elle se faisait plus forte et tangible au fil des secondes. Le jeune homme voulait croire qu'ils allaient arriver et enfin retrouver Dean et Dylan. Mais quand Red se mit à courir en aboyant avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau dans une clairière non loin de la route, il sentit tout espoir l'abandonner. Son petit ami ne se trouvait pas là. Mais sa voiture oui. Elle avait été recouverte de feuillages pour la dissimuler au maximum. Elle était couverte de terre et quelqu'un avait gravé des choses sur la portière passager. Ce n'était clairement pas bon signe. Jamais son petit ami n'aurait laissé quiconque traiter ainsi son précieux véhicule. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait cachée là.

\- On devrait la fouiller, voir si on peut trouver quelque chose nous indiquant où ils se trouvent, avança Victor.

Il ne semblait pas avoir compris ce que l'état de l'Impala signifiait. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne connaissait pas Dean comme Castiel. Il ne savait pas combien le jeune homme tenait à sa voiture.

\- Castiel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On a une piste, lança Victor pour attirer son attention.

\- Ce n'est pas Dean… il n'aurait pas… cette voiture est comme un membre de sa famille. Il… il préférerait mourir que laisser quiconque l'abîmer de la sorte, souffla-t-il.

Il se laissa ensuite tomber à genoux en réalisant la portée de ce qu'il venait de dire. Car ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose pour lui. Dean était probablement mort. Il ne voyait pas d'autre issue logique. C'était pour ça qu'il ne pouvait plus le sentir. Pour cela que leur lien s'effaçait peu à peu. Dean était mort.

\- Castiel, tu n'en sais rien. Ça ne veut rien dire. Il a sans doute abandonné sa voiture ici en prenant la fuite. On leur a peut-être volé. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont morts.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Cette voiture est ce qu'il a de plus précieux au monde. Il ne l'aurait pas abandonné ! Il n'aurait pas… si elle est là, alors il est mort.

Castiel pouvait sentir son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. Il avait la sensation qu'on lui arrachait une partie de lui, qu'on le privait d'un membre. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer et sa tête commença rapidement à tourner. Il se pencha en avant pour tenter de retrouver un semblant de calme. C'était toutefois impossible. Il comprit alors ce que Dean avait vécu à chacune de ses crises d'angoisse. À quel point il était difficile de garder un contact avec la réalité quand on entendait plus rien d'autre que le râle de ses propres respirations. Il allait perdre connaissance. Il en avait envie. La douleur était trop intense pour qu'il puisse la supporter. Dean était mort et plus rien n'avait d'intérêt à présent.

\- Castiel !

Le jeune homme pouvait entendre Victor prononcer son prénom et sentir la panique gagner son ami. Mais il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il ne pouvait pas parler, ni même rouvrir les yeux. Il avait la sensation qu'on serrait son crâne dans un étau. Il vacilla et finit par tomber sur le côté. Il se mit aussitôt en position fœtale comme Anna lui avait expliqué qu'il était plus prudent de se mettre dans cet état. Il remonta ses genoux contre lui et attendit que le néant l'emporte.

Mais il ne perdit pas connaissance. Il ne succomba pas à l'immense douleur qui le terrassait. Car alors qu'il attendait patiemment la fin, il sentit quelque chose de froid presser contre sa joue, quelque chose d'humide qui le ramena doucement à la réalité. Red. C'était forcément lui. Le chien semblait déterminé à l'aider comme il l'avait fait avec Dean par le passé. Il pressait sa truffe contre sa joue pour lui donner quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Castiel ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Pas quand l'animal faisait en sorte de le ramener à lui. Quand il était évident qu'en l'absence de Dean, il était celui à qui il se raccrochait. Il partageait la même souffrance, la même perte. Et même si Red n'en avait peut-être pas conscience, il leur manquait à tous les deux leur âme-sœur. Castiel n'était pas seul. Il se devait de se battre. Il se devait de faire en sorte d'avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait déjà avoir. Il craquerait ensuite.

\- Castiel !

C'était de nouveau Victor. Il semblait inquiet. Il n'avait sans doute pas l'expérience de Castiel pour gérer les crises d'angoisse, pas plus qu'il n'avait celle de Red. Il était démuni face à ce qui se passait et c'était injuste de le laisser dans cet état.

\- Castiel, écoute-moi… tu te trompes. Ça ne veut rien dire. On doit continuer à chercher. Dean ne voudrait sans doute pas te voir dans cet état. Il voudrait te voir te relever et te battre.

Victor avait probablement raison. Castiel devait reprendre le dessus pour son petit ami. Parce qu'il lui avait promis de survivre et de ne jamais baisser les bras.

Le jeune homme se força à rouvrir les yeux. Il pouvait voir des pattes à quelques centimètres de son visage. La truffe de Red était toujours pressée contre sa joue et il lui donnait des coups de langues à intervalles réguliers. Il procédait avec délicatesse et une tendresse que Castiel n'aurait jamais pensé trouver chez un animal jusqu'à cette rencontre.

Respirer était un peu plus facile mais toujours douloureux. Castiel se concentra sur chaque inspiration, laissant à ses poumons le temps de profiter de l'oxygène avant d'expirer lentement. Ce n'était pas facile et cela lui demandait un effort considérable. Mais il sentait déjà le rythme de son cœur ralentir et sa respiration se calmer.

Après quelques secondes de plus, il réussit à se redresser. Une fois assis par terre, il ouvrit les bras et accueillit Red contre lui avec soulagement. Le chien posa aussitôt sa tête sur son épaule, son cou massif pressant contre le visage de Castiel. Ce dernier inspira alors profondément pour s'imprégner de son odeur qu'il associait avec Dean avant de finalement lever les yeux vers Victor. Son ami se tenait non loin de là, le visage tendu et les yeux sombres.

\- Castiel, souffla-t-il.

\- Ça va… je suis là, assura le jeune homme.

Victor sembla soulagé de l'entendre parler, de le voir réagir. Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Il savait combien il était difficile d'assister à une telle scène sans savoir quoi faire. En se sentant totalement impuissant. Il l'avait vécu avec Anna la première fois où il l'avait vu faire une telle crise. Il lui avait ensuite demandé de lui apprendre ce qui pouvait l'aider pour ne plus jamais se retrouver dans une telle situation.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda alors Victor.

\- Une crise d'angoisse… je n'en fais pas, d'habitude… ma sœur… ma sœur et Dean y sont sujets. Mais pas moi.

\- Je ne savais pas quoi faire… ni pas quoi dire. Je n'étais même pas sûr que tu m'entendais. Mais lui… lui savait parfaitement comment réagir.

Il parlait de Red qui était toujours collé à Castiel. Ce dernier lui caressa alors le dos pendant de longues secondes.

\- Il a assisté à plusieurs crises de Dean. Ils étaient seuls la plupart du temps et il a appris à les gérer à sa manière. Sans lui… peu importe.

Il profita encore un moment de la chaleur du corps de Red avant de laisser le chien reculer et de se relever. Victor lui attrapa aussitôt le bras, sans doute par peur de le voir tomber à nouveau. Castiel le remercia d'un sourire avant de prendre une grande inspiration et d'expirer lentement par le nez.

\- Je suis désolé, Vic… je ne pensais pas… j'aurais dû réussir à me contrôler, mais voir sa voiture dans cet état… ce n'est pas bon signe.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je serais probablement dans un état similaire si cela concernait Lisa. Mais je pense que tu as tort. Dean est vivant.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas comment son ami pouvait être aussi convaincu quand tous les signes semblaient prouver le contraire.

\- Tu te demandes probablement comment je peux le savoir ?

Victor était doué pour deviner ce que les gens pensaient et pour anticiper leurs réactions. Il savait trouver les bons mots, ceux que la personne avait besoin d'entendre. Cela faisait de lui quelqu'un de bien. C'était sans doute dû à son passé au FBI. Castiel croyait se souvenir qu'il avait été profiler avant que le monde ne prenne fin.

\- C'est assez simple. Et c'est logique. Si Dean et Dylan ont été capturés, c'est probablement pour leur faire avouer l'endroit où se situe le camp. Ils sont précieux pour les gens qui les détiennent… si des gens les détiennent réellement. Je les crois capables de leur avoir échappé.

Castiel n'avait même pas envisagé cette possibilité, pourtant évidente. Dean et Dylan étaient propres, visiblement bien nourris, armés et en possession de plusieurs provisions. Quiconque les voyait devinait dans la seconde qu'ils vivaient quelque part où on ne manquait de rien. Il était même probable qu'ils l'aient évoqué d'eux-mêmes en rencontrant les gens du campement un peu plus loin. Ils seraient interrogés et maintenus en vie en espérant qu'ils finissent par parler. Ce qu'ils ne feraient pas, Castiel en était convaincu.

\- On sait toi et moi qu'ils ne diront rien. Ils ne nous mettront pas en danger. Ils sont trop forts pou craquer.

\- Alors ils seront torturés… ils le sont peut-être même déjà à la minute où on parle.

Victor hocha la tête.

\- Sans doute, oui. Et c'est pour ça qu'on doit les retrouver au plus vite. Mais pour ça, il est important qu'on garde les idées claires. Est-ce que tu penses en être capable ?

La question était légitime. Castiel n'avait pas vraiment donné à son ami des raisons d'avoir confiance en lui jusque-là. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier les risques que courait Victor pour Dean et Dylan. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller ses arrières, quelqu'un de suffisamment apte à se défendre s'ils devaient délivrer leurs deux amis. Victor avait pris sa défense devant le conseil. Castiel n'avait pas le droit de le décevoir. Il hocha finalement la tête, déterminé à se montrer fort.

\- Je le suis. J'ai juste… pendant une seconde, j'ai cru… ça ne se reproduira plus. Tu as raison. Ils sont en vie et on doit absolument les retrouver.

\- On va les retrouver, assura Victor. On doit juste réfléchir à la façon de procéder.

Red pourrait trouver une piste à suivre. Il pourrait nous conduire là où ils sont détenus.

Victor jeta un coup d'œil au chien. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Castiel et semblait le surveiller pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas rechuter. Le jeune homme était touché de voir combien l'animal semblait tenir à lui. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il ne faisait que le tolérer. Qu'il l'acceptait parce que Dean tenait à lui mais qu'il aimait bien plus Gabriel. Il n'avait jamais réellement interagi avec lui. Visiblement, il avait eu tort. Red tenait à lui tout autant qu'il tenait à Dean. Et cela lui donnait la force d'aller de l'avant à nouveau.

\- Peut-être. De toute façon, ils ont dû les conduire quelque part non loin d'ici. D'après ce qu'on a vu jusque-là, ils n'avaient pas de voiture, ce qui signifie qu'ils ont marché. Ils n'ont pas pu aller très loin. Leur planque doit être dans ces bois… ça doit être suffisamment grand pour accueillir un groupe.

\- C'est un parc naturel, non ? Demanda alors Castiel en regardant autour de lui.

Victor sembla surpris par la question mais hocha tout de même la tête.

\- Il y a des sentiers de randonnée, ce qui signifie qu'il doit y avoir un plan quelque part et probablement un centre des visiteurs. Je ne suis pas un expert mais il y a des chances que l'endroit soit relativement grand. Du moins suffisamment pour enfermer deux personnes et les interroger.

Victor réfléchit pendant une seconde avant d'acquiescer à nouveau.

\- C'est une idée. Le problème, c'est qu'on a aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve.

\- Il suffit de trouver une sentier balisé et de le suivre en direction de la route. On trouvera forcément un plan à l'entrée… et il nous indiquera le lieu où se trouve le centre.

Castiel se surprenait lui-même par la facilité avec laquelle il avait trouvé une solution à leur problème. Il avait l'impression que sa crise d'angoisse lui avait éclairci les idées. Il avait eu besoin de craquer un bon coup pour comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il avait évoqué une partie de son inquiétude et était à présent prêt à réfléchir convenablement. Il reprenait espoir.

\- Il y en a un juste un peu plus loin, indiqua alors Victor avant de se mettre en route.

Castiel lui emboîta aussitôt le pas, Red sur les talons. Le chien ne semblait pas vouloir s'éloigner de lui, ce dont le jeune homme lui était reconnaissant.

Il marchèrent en silence pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à rejoindre un sentier balisé. Victor s'immobilisa alors en plein milieu et regarda longuement autour de lui. Castiel lui laissa le temps nécessaire pour se repérer avant de le suivre quand il partit finalement à droite.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda ensuite l'ancien agent du FBI.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Castiel, soulagé que le silence ne dure pas.

Il n'était sans doute pas prudent de parler quand ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvaient se trouver les assaillants de Dean et Dylan mais Castiel redoutait que le silence prolongé finisse par faire renaître son inquiétude et ses doutes de leurs cendres.

\- Tout à l'heure, juste avant que tu ne fasses cette crise… tu as dit que tu étais sûr… tu semblais réellement sûr que Dean avait été… c'est juste le fait de voir sa voiture qui t'en as convaincu ?

Castiel réfléchit une seconde à la meilleure manière d'expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti à Victor. Il savait bien que cela lui paraîtrait sans doute complètement dingue mais il ne voulait pas lui cacher la vérité non plus. Il devait juste trouver les bons mots.

\- Sa voiture est sans doute le déclencheur principal, oui. Dean y tient plus qu'à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle représente son passé, sa famille et elle lui rappelle son frère Sam. Elle a été sa maison pendant de longs mois. C'est pour ça qu'il tient à la prendre à chaque fois qu'il sort avec Dylan. Il en prend extrêmement soin. Je sais qu'il aurait préféré mourir que de laisser quelqu'un la toucher.

Il s'interrompit une seconde pour reprendre une grande inspiration. Il sentit alors Red se presser contre sa jambe, visiblement conscient que la conversation le mettait mal à l'aise. Ce chien ne cessait de l'épater.

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout… il y a… c'est difficile à expliquer et j'ai peur que tu penses que je suis complètement fou quand je vais te le dire.

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de juger les gens aussi rapidement, Castiel, rappela Victor d'une voix douce.

\- Ça me paraît dingue à moi aussi, mais… depuis le début de mon histoire avec Dean, j'ai la sensation qu'on est liés, lui et moi. Pas uniquement parce qu'on s'aime ou qu'on tient l'un à l'autre. C'est plus fort que ça. C'est comme s'il faisait partie de moi. Comme si nos deux âmes étaient connectées. Même quand on est séparés, je peux le sentir. Et depuis qu'on a quitté le camp, j'ai la sensation que ce lien est plus faible… qu'il s'étiole et qu'il est prêt à rompre. Je ne vois pas comment te l'expliquer autrement. C'est quelque chose d'étrange.

Victor ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes. Puis, quand Castiel fut convaincu qu'il ne commenterait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il reprit la parole.

\- J'ai été marié une fois. Ça n'a pas marché. On était trop jeunes et on ne s'aimait pas comme on l'aurait dû. Mais je voulais y croire parce que j'avais vu mes parents être immensément heureux ensemble pendant plus de quarante ans et je voulais vivre la même chose. Je me suis entêté, en vain. Ça n'a pas suffi.

Castiel ne voyait pas vraiment où Victor voulait en venir en partageant ce souvenir mais il se garda bien de le lui dire.

\- Ma mère m'a souvent dit qu'elle avait toujours su que mon père était son âme-sœur. Qu'elle l'avait compris à la seconde même où elle l'avait vu la première fois. Ils ne sont plus quittés, ensuite. Ils faisaient tout ensemble et même après quarante années de mariage, ils étaient toujours fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et quand ma mère est tombé malade, j'ai vu mon père se détériorer en même temps qu'elle alors qu'il était en parfaite santé jusque-là. Je l'ai vu s'éteindre à mesure qu'elle-même déclinait. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas aller bien si sa moitié n'allait pas bien aussi. Quand elle est morte, il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, qu'il ne se sentait pas entier sans sa moitié, qu'ils formaient un ensemble et que cet ensemble ne pouvait vivre que s'ils étaient là tous les deux. Il est mort quelques jours plus tard sans qu'on sache réellement ce qui l'avait tué. Je suis convaincu qu'il est mort de chagrin. Dean et toi, vous me faites penser à eux.

Castiel n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel. Il avait bêtement cru être le seul à vivre une telle situation. Il était toutefois rassuré de voir que ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne s'imaginait pas des choses. D'autres avant lui avaient connu quelque chose de similaire.

\- Merci, Victor, lança-t-il alors parce qu'il ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Il était touché par cette histoire, ému par le destin de ces gens destinés à vivre puis à mourir ensemble. Il savait qu'il en allait de même pour Dean et lui. Ils ne pouvaient plus exister l'un sans l'autre. Ils n'en auraient pas la force. Castiel était également touché de voir que son ami lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour lui confier quelque chose d'aussi personnel. C'était la preuve qu'ils étaient devenus suffisamment proches pour parler ainsi ouvertement de leurs passés respectifs.

\- Merci pour quoi ? Demanda Victor après quelques secondes.

\- Merci de ne pas me juger. Merci de me faire confiance et merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça. C'est important pour moi.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait juste pour te faire plaisir. Je l'ai fait parce que je le pense.

Castiel n'ajouta rien. Parler plus risquait de gâcher le moment. Il s'était clairement passé quelque chose entre Victor et lui. Leur relation avait basculé vers une amitié plus forte que celle qu'ils avaient partagée jusque-là et c'était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence puis, après de longues minutes sans réel changement du décor autour d'eux, Castiel finit par apercevoir la route entre les arbres devant eux. Il l'indiqua du doigt à Victor et ils coururent jusqu'à elle. Comme Castiel l'avait prévu, il y avait effectivement un plan du parc. Les chemins de randonnées étaient listés avec le nombre de kilomètres qu'ils faisaient et le temps nécessaires pour les parcourir. Au bout de l'un d'eux, le plus court, le centre des visiteurs était dessiné et rapidement décrit.

\- S'ils sont restés dans le coin, alors ils sont là, confirma Castiel en appuyant son doigt contre la vitre qui protégeait le plan.

Victor hocha la tête.

\- Les alentours sont dégagés mais il y a suffisamment d'arbres pour qu'on puisse approcher discrètement. Le problème, c'est qu'on a aucune idée du nombre qu'ils sont et s'ils sont lourdement armés ou non. Il serait trop dangereux de se lancer tête baissée.

\- On a besoin de vérifier qu'ils sont bien là. Si c'est le cas, alors on restera suffisamment longtemps pour estimer le nombre qu'ils sont et les armes dont ils disposent. S'ils ne sont pas trop nombreux, on attaquera. S'ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que nous, on ira chercher des renforts au camp. Je ne les abandonnerai pas.

\- Je ne les abandonnerai pas non plus, mais on doit se montrer prudent. On n'aura pas de seconde chance. Si on échoue, ils sont morts… et nous aussi.

Castiel acquiesça. Il savait que Victor avait raison et l'idée de partir sans rien faire ne lui plaisait pas. Mais s'ils n'avaient pas le choix, alors c'est ainsi qu'ils procéderaient. Ils devaient sauver Dean et Dylan et ils devaient le faire du premier coup. Un échec scellerait leur destin à tous.

\- Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir mémoriser le chemin ? Demanda finalement Castiel.

Il n'avait jamais eu un très bon sens de l'orientation et était convaincu d'être incapable de se retrouver une fois qu'ils seraient partis.

\- Je pense, oui, répondit Victor.

Castiel lui laissa alors le temps d'étudier calmement le plan. Il s'éloigna légèrement de lui et s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de Red. Le chien s'assit aussitôt à ses pieds et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je te promets qu'on va le retrouver, mon grand. Il ne sera sans doute pas très content de voir qu'on a pris des risques pour lui mais il faudra bien qu'il comprenne qu'on ne pouvait pas l'abandonner à son sort. Qu'il compte bien trop pour les gens du camp. Il sera en colère mais on lui expliquera tous les deux, d'accord ?

Red lui donna un coup de langue sur le visage qu'il prit pour un accord. Castiel le caressa alors longuement sur le sommet du crâne.

\- On va avoir besoin de toi une fois qu'on sera là-bas. Tu vas devoir m'obéir. Mais je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi. Je sais que tu feras en sorte de le ramener en vie.

\- C'est tout bon. On peut y aller, lança alors Victor.

Castiel appuya son front rapidement contre celui de Red avant de se relever pour faire face à son ami.

\- On te suit, accepta-t-il.

Victor s'élança alors à nouveau sur le sentier, cette fois dans la direction opposée à la route. Castiel lui emboîta le pas, Red à ses côtés. Ils devaient se montrer extrêmement prudents, à présent. Le centre des visiteurs n'était pas très loin et il était probable que des hommes patrouillent dans le périmètre pour assurer la sécurité de ceux qui se cachaient à l'intérieur. Victor avait son arme à feu et un couteau. Castiel, quant à lui, avait un revolver et la machette que Dean avait ramenée spécialement pour lui quelques semaines plus tôt. Il ne savait pas encore très bien comment la manier. Son petit ami lui avait promis de le lui apprendre mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps jusque-là. Castiel se promit de le lui redemander quand ils seraient de retour au camp.

Puisqu'ils ne parlaient pas et que le silence pesait lourdement sur Castiel, il utilisa le temps dont il disposait pour repenser à ce que Gabriel lui avait dit avant son départ. À ce qu'il lui avait suggéré de faire quand ils retrouveraient le jeune homme. L'idée lui avait paru un peu stupide à ce moment-là mais elle avait du sens, à présent. Il voulait épouser Dean. Il voulait officialiser leur relation. Il voulait que ce mariage soit le symbole de ce lien qu'il sentait entre eux deux depuis tellement longtemps. Ce n'était pas pour les autres qu'il voulait le faire. C'était pour Dean et lui. Parce qu'ils étaient deux âmes-sœurs et qu'il voulait donner à son petit ami la preuve qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le perdre. Il continuait de redouter la réponses du jeune homme. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il serait d'accord pour se marier. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il croyait réellement au mariage. Mais il saurait se montrer patient et le convaincre. Rien ni personne ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Pas même les doutes et les craintes de son petit ami. Ce mariage aurait lieu à leur retour ou dans quelques années. Mais il aurait lieu quelques soient les circonstances. Castiel voulait lier son destin à l'homme de sa vie. Il voulait construire son avenir à ses côtés. C'était aussi simple que ça.


	8. Evasion

**Bonjour,**

 **Voilà le 8ème chapitre toujours corrigée par l'adorable Elyrine. Dean et Dylan prennent enfin la fuite ... mais après quels sacrifices ?**

 **Le chemin de la guérison commence maintenant pour eux et il sera long.**  
 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire, ...**

 **A jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Closer to the edge de 30 seconds to Mars**

 **Chapitre 8 : Évasion**

 _« Dans le monde tel qu'on l'a connu avant tout ça, on pouvait presque toujours bénéficier d'une seconde chance. On pouvait laisser passer une opportunité et la voir tout de même se présenter une nouvelle fois. On avait le temps d'analyser la situation, de réfléchir calmement et de peser le pour et le contre. Dans ce monde-ci, c'est différent. Si une chance, une opportunité d'accomplir quelque chose de bien se présente à nous, il faut la saisir sans réfléchir. On n'a plus le temps de prendre notre temps. C'est aussi simple que ça. Laisser une occasion nous filer entre les doigts, c'est la garantie de la voir ensuite être saisie par quelqu'un d'autre. Il faut ignorer les conséquences et ne surtout plus se laisser envahir par les doutes. Il faut sauter sur la moindre occasion et faire en sorte qu'elle ne nous déçoive pas ensuite. Il n'y a plus de seconde chance. Plus vite on le comprend et plus on a de chances de survivre dans ce nouveau monde. C'est une règle fondamentale. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Dean n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps il resta inconscient. Il n'aurait pas su dire non plus s'il dormait ou était juste évanoui. Il ne rêva pas. Il ne vit pas Sam non plus. Il sombra dans le néant pendant un temps indéfini et en émergea finalement quand les cris de Dylan l'en tirèrent.

Pendant une seconde, il ne fut plus vraiment sûr de se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il avait du mal à se rappeler des événements récents. Il se souvenait d'avoir quitté le camp et laissé Castiel derrière lui. Il se souvenait de l'école vétérinaire. Le reste était plus vague.

Il lui fallut un moment pour s'éclaircir les idées. La douleur intense dans tout son corps l'aida à se remémorer. Les cris de Dylan le ramenèrent également à la réalité. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et les posa sur son ami. Aaron se trouvait à côté de lui, son couteau dessinant une forme aléatoire sur son torse. Les plaies étaient peu profondes, ne le mettant pas en danger. Mais elles étaient douloureuses, cuisantes. Et le risque d'infection n'était pas à exclure.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour faire un bilan de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait lui. Sa main dont Aaron avait arraché les ongles le lançait affreusement. La douleur remontait dans tout son bras et faisait écho à celle dans sa jambe. Il baissa les yeux sur le petit morceau de peau qu'Aaron avait arraché. La plaie était rouge et boursouflée. Dean n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir tenir debout.

Il n'avait toutefois pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. Il devait continuer son bilan avant de songer à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il avait de nombreuses coupures sur le torse et les jambes. Elles le brûlaient mais n'étaient que superficielles. Celles à la base de son cou était différente. Plus profonde. Dean n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour le savoir. Il pouvait le sentir. Son tortionnaire avait pris le temps de graver son nom par dessus la trace que Castiel avait laissé sur lui. Il avait fait en sorte que les plaies soient suffisamment profondes pour laisser une cicatrice. Même si Dean parvenait à fuir cet endroit, il emporterait avec lui un souvenir indélébile de son passage entre les mains d'Aaron. Un souvenir qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher à Castiel. Le sang coulait toujours des lettres gravées dans sa peau et descendait lentement le long de son dos.

Il était toujours nu et la température basse de la pièce le faisait frissonner. Il n'avait toutefois pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il ne devait pas se laisser submerger à nouveau. Dylan avait besoin de lui.

Bien sûr, dans un coin de sa tête, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'Aaron lui avait dit juste avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Au fait que Castiel ne voudrait plus jamais de lui. Qu'il le rejetterait probablement à la seconde où il le verrait à nouveau. Dean continuait de penser que tout ceci avait du sens. Mais il était plus lucide, à présent, et la confiance qu'il avait en son petit ami refaisait surface. Il devait croire que Castiel ne l'abandonnerait pas pour quelque chose qu'il avait subi contre son gré. Il voulait croire que l'amour que son petit ami avait pour lui ne disparaîtrait pas à la seconde où il verrait la trace laissée par un autre homme sur son corps.

Il n'avait pas le luxe de s'en soucier, de toute façon. Il devait avant tout voler au secours de Dylan. Aaron continuait de faire glisser la pointe de son couteau sur sa peau nue, la couvrant de coupures. Et Dylan continuait de crier pour que cela cesse. Dean savait que son ami était suffisamment solide pour ne pas craquer et tout avouer à Aaron mais il devinait également qu'il n'était plus très loin du point de rupture. Et entendre ses cris était une torture pour lui-même. Il ne supportait pas d'être témoin de la souffrance d'un proche. Peu importait ce qu'il avait appris sur Dylan quelques heures plus tôt. Peu importait qu'il soit réellement amoureux de lui ou que sa réaction ne soit imputable qu'à un manque et une frustration qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter. Il restait son ami. Son frère. Et Dean avait déjà perdu Sam. Il ne perdrait pas Dylan.

\- Arrête ! Finit-il par crier quand il eut définitivement repris ses esprits.

Aaron sembla surpris d'entendre sa voix. Il arrêta toutefois de torturer Dylan pour lui faire face. Il le dévisagea une seconde avant d'avancer dans sa direction.

\- Je me demandais quand tu serais de retour parmi nous. Je t'avoue que je suis impressionné que cela ne t'ait pas pris plus de temps.

Dean ne dit rien et utilisa le temps dont il disposait pour étudier Dylan. Il ne semblait pas avoir d'autres blessures que celles sur son visage et sur son torse. Aaron n'était pas encore passé aux choses sérieuses avec lui. C'était un soulagement. Mais Dean était réaliste. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas éternellement retarder l'échéance. Ils devaient trouver un moyen de s'enfuir. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre plus longtemps.

\- Ça va ? Demanda t-il à son ami.

Ce dernier respirait bruyamment et bien trop rapidement à son goût. Mais il était toujours conscient. Ce qui était définitivement une bonne chose.

\- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, répondit finalement Dylan sans le regarder.

Il continuait d'être gêné par ce qu'Aaron l'avait forcé à révéler un peu plus tôt. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir le rassurer, lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait absolument pas. Il le ferait dès qu'ils seraient sortis. Il était évident qu'il allait devoir batailler pour l'en convaincre et ce serait sans doute pire encore quand ils seraient de nouveau avec Castiel. Mais il ne laisserait pas sa culpabilité ridicule l'éloigner de lui. Il avait bien trop besoin de celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère auprès de lui.

\- Je dois reconnaître que je suis surpris de voir qu'il est toujours capable de plaisanter dans une telle situation. Mais ça va changer rapidement.

Aaron avait visiblement une idée derrière la tête. Dean était terrifié par le sourire qu'il affichait. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une bonne nouvelle.

\- J'ai toutefois envie de le récompenser. Je sais bien que ces dernières heures n'ont pas été simples pour lui et il s'est montré extrêmement courageux. Je pense qu'il mérite un peu de répit. Tu n'es pas de mon avis, Dean ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui et le foudroya du regard. Il choisit une nouvelle fois de ne rien dire. Peu importait sa réponse, de toute façon. Aaron ferait ce que bon lui semblait. Il n'en avait clairement pas fini avec eux. La torture allait continuer d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir au cadeau que je pourrais lui faire à ton réveil. Et j'ai fini par réaliser qu'il ne voulait rien de moi, qu'il refuserait tout ce que je serais en mesure de lui proposer. Il fallait que cela vienne de toi. Je vais donc te laisser le choix de sa récompense, Dean. Bien sûr, tu devras choisir entre les deux propositions que je vais te faire. Mais c'est déjà extrêmement généreux de ma part de ne pas vous imposer quoi que ce soit.

Dean savait que le choix n'en serait pas réellement un parce que les deux propositions seraient atroces. C'était une autre forme de torture. Aaron ne manquait définitivement pas d'imagination dans ce domaine.

\- Alors voilà... tu peux le récompenser en lui procurant toi-même un orgasme avec ta bouche ou tes mains ou tu peux accepter de laisser un de mes hommes te prendre ici, devant lui, pour lui offrir un spectacle live qu'il n'oubliera pas de sitôt.

Dean sentit aussitôt son cœur s'accélérer. Il avait vu juste. Ce n'était pas réellement un choix. Soit il laissait un des hommes d'Aaron le violer, soit il acceptait d'agresser sexuellement Dylan. Quel que soit sa décision, cela changerait à jamais sa relation avec son ami. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Il n'avait pas le droit de torturer Dylan de la sorte. Il ne pouvait pas non plus accepter de se faire violer. Il aurait la sensation de trahir Castiel et il était convaincu que son petit ami ne pourrait pas le lui pardonner.

\- Si tu ne te décides pas rapidement, je vais choisir pour toi, Dean. Ne m'oblige pas à le faire.

Dean devait absolument réfléchir. Il devait aborder la situation différemment en mettant de côté l'horreur qu'elle lui inspirait pour tenter de trouver la meilleure solution. S'il choisissait la première option, Aaron devrait le détacher et il serait seul dans la pièce pour l'observer. S'il optait pour l'autre choix, un deuxième homme entrerait dans la salle et Dean serait probablement attaché jusqu'à la fin. Le meilleur choix devint aussitôt évident. Il reporta son attention sur Dylan.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur Aaron.

Ce dernier l'observait avec un large sourire. Il était visiblement extrêmement satisfait par la situation. Dean avait envie de le tuer. Il se promit de le faire s'il en avait l'opportunité.

\- Je veux bien m'occuper de lui, déclara-t-il alors.

Aaron hocha la tête aussitôt.

\- Je suis convaincu que ça aurait été son choix aussi. Parfait, alors.

Dean regarda Aaron s'approcher de lui et s'agenouiller devant lui pour commencer à lui détacher les mains. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Dylan. Il espérait que son ami pourrait le lui pardonner et qu'il devinerait qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour s'épargner d'être violé. Il ne faisait pas ça pour le faire souffrir, mais uniquement parce qu'il s'agissait là de leur seule chance de s'enfuir. Il serait détaché et pourrait ainsi tenter quelque chose.

\- Bien sûr, vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas vous laisser seuls pendant ce temps et qu'il m'est impossible de vous offrir l'intimité qu'un tel moment mérite. Je n'ai pas suffisamment confiance en vous pour vous faire un tel cadeau. Je vais donc rester là à vous observer. Et Dean... j'aurai une arme pointée sur Dylan jusqu'à ce que tu aies fini de le récompenser. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, c'est lui qui mourra. C'est compris ?

\- C'est compris, assura Dean.

Il savait que ce ne serait pas simple. Mais il savait également qu'il n'aurait probablement pas de seconde chance. Il devait saisir cette opportunité. S'il échouait, il signait leur arrêt de mort à tous les deux. Tout reposait sur ses épaules. Il déglutit avec peine alors qu'Aaron finissait de le détacher. Il recula ensuite et vint se placer à côté de Dylan. Il appuya le canon de son arme contre sa tempe puis fit signe au jeune homme de les rejoindre de sa main libre.

\- Je ne veux pas de cette récompense, tenta de protester Dylan.

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Et crois-moi, je suis convaincu que tu me remercieras ensuite. Regarde sa bouche et ose me dire que tu n'as jamais pensé à ce qu'il pouvait faire avec. Il est évident qu'il est fait pour ça.

Dean laissa l'insulte glisser sans réagir. Il se fichait de ce qu'Aaron pouvait penser de lui et de ce qu'il pouvait dire de son physique. La seule chose qui comptait était l'opportunité qu'il lui offrait de fuir. Et le fait qu'il s'apprêtait à tromper Castiel même s'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il espérait sincèrement que son choix ne gâcherait pas tout avec son petit ami. Il espérait qu'il pourrait comprendre.

\- Dean, on n'a pas toute la journée, lança Aaron, tirant le jeune homme de ses songes.

Ce dernier prit appui sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise pour tenter de se remettre debout. La douleur dans son main et dans sa jambe lui arracha un petit cri. Il parvint toutefois à se relever. Il vacilla une seconde avant de faire un premier pas en direction de Dylan. Il était soulagé de voir qu'il réussissait à marcher. Ce ne serait pas simple de courir mais avec l'adrénaline, il avait une chance. Il continua d'avancer en gardant les yeux rivés sur Dylan. Son ami ne le regardait pas. Il fixait le sol et pleurait en silence. Dean en eut le cœur brisé. Il ne s'arrêta toutefois pas. Il ne devait pas tester la patience d'Aaron. Il devait lui donner ce qu'il attendait et l'attaquer quand il s'y attendrait le moins.

Une fois à la hauteur de Dylan, le jeune homme se laissa tomber à genoux. Tout son corps protesta contre le traitement reçu mais il fit en sorte de l'ignorer. Il posa ses main sur les cuisses de son ami pour garder son équilibre. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment procéder. Aaron dut le deviner puisqu'il se chargea de lui donner la marche à suivre.

\- Tu pourrais commencer par l'embrasser, non ?

Dean ferma les yeux et adressa un prière silencieuse à Castiel. Il lui demanda de lui pardonner ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Dylan le regardait. Il semblait totalement paniqué et triste. Il pleurait toujours.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Dean. S'il te plaît... je ne peux pas... je ne veux pas tout gâcher, bafouilla-t-il alors.

\- Tu ne gâches rien. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tout ceci n'est pas de ta faute, assura-t-il en retour.

\- Je commence à m'ennuyer et croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas que je prenne les choses en main, les interrompit Aaron.

Dean prit alors une grande inspiration puis se leva sur les genoux avant de se pencher en direction de Dylan. Il colla ses lèvres contre celles de son ami mais ne les entrouvrit pas et ne chercha pas à les bouger non plus. Il avait envie de pleurer à son tour. Il détestait ce qu'il faisait et l'idée qu'il était sur le point de tromper Castiel avec l'homme qu'il considérait comme son petit frère d'adoption. Il avait envie de vomir.

\- Un peu d'enthousiasme, s'il vous plaît. Faites au moins comme si vous y preniez du plaisir ! Mettez la langue, les encouragea Aaron d'un ton enjoué.

Dean ferma alors les yeux et imagina qu'il embrassait Castiel. Bien sûr, l'illusion n'était pas facile à conserver. Les lèvres de Dylan étaient différentes. Ce baiser ne lui procurait aucune autre sensation que celle d'être le pire être humain au monde. Il n'y prenait aucun plaisir. Il n'avait toutefois pas le choix. Il fit donc ce qu'Aaron lui demandait et commença à bouger les lèvres puis pressa sa langue contre la bouche de Dylan. Ce dernier ne fit rien durant quelques secondes avant de céder à son tour. Leurs langues se trouvèrent après quelques instants. Dean se força à faire durer le baiser aussi longtemps que possible avant de reculer le visage. Dylan avait le souffle court et les joues rouges. Visiblement, ce baiser l'avait bien plus affecté que Dean.

\- Maintenant, les choses sérieuses peuvent commencer, lança Aaron.

Dean baissa les yeux sur l'entrejambe de Dylan. Il avait fait en sorte de ne pas la regarder jusque-là. Mais il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer, à présent. Il baissa le visage dans cette direction. Quand il en fut suffisamment proche pour que son souffle effleure le sexe de son ami, il l'entendit gémir. Il ne devait surtout pas lui en tenir rigueur. Il était difficile pour un homme de ne pas réagir physiquement à une telle stimulation. Ça ne voulait rien dire.

\- Dean, non, murmura Dylan une dernière fois.

Le jeune homme l'ignora. Il saisit le sexe de son ami dans sa main et commença à le masturber lentement. Il devait absolument mettre de côté ce qui se passait pour réfléchir au meilleur moyen de prendre le dessus sur Aaron. Il était toutefois difficile de se concentrer sur autre chose que la sensation du sexe de Dylan dans la main, la façon qu'il avait de tenter de retenir ses gémissements ou celle dont son sexe durcissait et se tendait entre ses doigts. Il était difficile d'ignorer qu'en le touchant ainsi, il changeait tout entre eux. Qu'il trahissait Castiel. Qu'il était peut-être en train de tout perdre.

Il ne put retenir les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Il fut toutefois satisfait de parvenir à retenir le sanglot qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Demanda Aaron après quelques secondes.

Le jeune homme choisit de ne pas l'énerver. Il baissa le visage et prit le sexe de Dylan dans la bouche. La texture était différente. Le goût, la taille et la largeur aussi. Il n'y avait rien de commun avec Castiel. Dean détestait cela. Il se détestait aussi un peu. Il était conscient de faire souffrir son ami et des conséquences que cela aurait sur leur relation et sur leur avenir. Il se força toutefois à faire en sorte de satisfaire Aaron. Il voulait que son tortionnaire baisse sa garde, lui offrant ainsi une opportunité de prendre le dessus. Juste une seconde d'inattention. Cela lui suffirait.

\- Je savais que tu étais fait pour ça, commenta Aaron.

Dean fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il baissa le visage jusqu'à avoir l'intégralité du sexe de Dylan dans sa bouche. Puis il releva la tête et imposa un rythme soutenu à ses mouvements. Dylan gémissait au-dessus de lui. Par moment, il prononçait son prénom puis lui disait à nouveau combien il était désolé. Dean aurait préféré qu'il ne parle pas. Ça aurait été plus simple pour lui d'imaginer qu'il était avec Castiel. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Ce n'était sans doute pas simple pour lui non plus.

Après quelques minutes à faire des allers et retours sur son sexe, Dean sentit les cuisses de son ami se tendre sous ses mains. Il n'eut pas le temps de reculer ou de relâcher son sexe. Il sentit presque aussitôt Dylan se répandre dans sa bouche. Le jeune homme ignora le gémissement qu'il poussa à ce moment. Il ignora également les excuses qu'il prononça presque immédiatement après.

Il relâcha son sexe et cracha le sperme par terre. Il prit ensuite quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration.

\- Alors Dylan, c'était comment ? Demanda Aaron après quelques secondes.

\- Va te faire foutre, espèce d'enfoiré ! Répliqua Dylan.

\- Ce n'est pas une façon de remercier l'homme qui t'a offert ce dont tu rêvais depuis tellement longtemps.

Dean leva les yeux vers son ami. Il dévisageait Aaron avec une colère évidente. Il avait les joues baignées de larmes et de la sueur sur le front.

\- Je ne vais pas te remercier. Je te hais et je te tuerai. Je te tuerai pour ce que tu m'as fait et pour ce que tu lui as fait aussi. Je te ferai souffrir. Je te ferai crier et pleurer. Et quand tu me supplieras d'arrêter, je recommencerai, jeta Dylan.

Dean réalisa qu'il ne disait pas uniquement ça parce qu'il était en colère. Il était en train d'attirer l'attention d'Aaron à lui pour la détourner de Dean. Il avait compris ce que le jeune homme avait en tête et il lui offrait une chance de mettre son plan en action.

\- Je te conseille de t'excuser si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse chèrement payer ta petite tirade ridicule, le menaça Aaron.

\- Je ne vais pas m'excuser, espèce de fils de pute !

Aaron se tourna alors complètement vers Dylan. Il retira l'arme de sa tempe pour le frapper au visage avec la crosse. Dean grimaça en entendant son ami crier. Mais il ne perdit pas de temps à s'apitoyer sur son sort. C'était sa chance. Aaron ne le regardait plus et le canon de son arme n'était plus pointé en direction de Dylan. Il devait agir maintenant sans perdre une seconde.

Dylan continuait de défier Aaron du regard, du sang coulant d'une plaie sur le front que le coup de crosse avait créée. Il semblait fou furieux et l'était probablement. Dean se releva doucement sur les genoux alors que son ami reprenait la parole, insultant Aaron à nouveau. Ce dernier tomba dans son piège et l'attrapa par le cou, tournant le dos à Dean. Il avait visiblement perdu son calme et semblait déterminé à étrangler Dylan pour le faire taire. Dean prit une grande inspiration puis s'aida de ses mains sur le sol pour se mettre le plus discrètement possible sur ses pieds. Une fois sûr de ses appuis, il se jeta en avant, heurtant violemment Aaron dans le dos. Il ne devait pas lui laisser l'opportunité d'appeler au secours. Si d'autres hommes entraient, Dylan et lui seraient tués.

Dean ignora donc la douleur dans sa main et dans ses jambes. Il ne cria pas malgré l'intensité de la souffrance. Il se laissa tomber sur Aaron. Puis au moment où ce dernier heurtait le sol, il lui saisit les cheveux, lui souleva la tête et l'écrasa sur le sol. Il entendit le bruit de son nez ou de son crâne qui se fracturait sous l'impact. Sous lui, Aaron ne se débattit ni ne cria. Il était visiblement inconscient.

\- Dean ? L'appela alors Dylan doucement.

Le jeune homme attendit une seconde pour s'assurer qu'Aaron ne jouait pas la comédie avant de se remettre debout à nouveau. La première partie du plan était une réussite mais il leur restait encore beaucoup à faire. Il devait rester concentré. Il fouilla donc les poches d'Aaron jusqu'à trouver la clefs des menottes de Dylan avant de faire face à son ami. Marcher était difficile et rester immobile également. Mais comme il l'avait prévu, l'adrénaline courait dans ses veines et lui donnait l'énergie suffisante pour continuer. Quand elle l'abandonnerait aussi, il serait probablement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il espérait être loin de cet enfer d'ici-là.

Dean s'accroupit devant Dylan et détacha les menottes de ses chevilles. Il le libéra ensuite de celles qui retenaient ses poignets. Il évita soigneusement son regard. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt et n'avait pas la force d'y faire face pour le moment.

\- Tu m'en veux, constata alors Dylan qui semblait avoir mal interprété son silence.

Dean secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami penser cela. Il n'était pas responsable de ce qui venait de se passer. Cela ne signifiait pas que ce n'était pas grave et que ça n'aurait aucune conséquence sur leur relation mais il avait besoin que Dylan soit concentré sur leur évasion et pour cela, il se devait de le rassurer.

\- Non, je ne suis pas en colère. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'es pas coupable. Je suis juste... je m'en veux de t'avoir fait subir tout ça.

\- Tu ne peux... tu ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. C'est moi qui... je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça.

Dean savait très bien ce que Dylan sous-entendait par là. Il ne voulait pas que son ami apprenne ses sentiments ainsi. Il voulait certainement les lui cacher éternellement. Mais maintenant que la vérité était établie, ils ne pouvaient plus l'ignorer. Ce n'était toutefois pas le moment de s'en préoccuper.

\- Dylan, tu ne maîtrises pas ce que tu ressens. Crois-moi, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Je me fiche de tout ça. Je veux juste sortir d'ici et retrouver...

Il ne fut pas capable de prononcer le prénom de son petit ami. Il n'était pas sûr d'être digne de lui à présent. Pas après ce qu'il avait accepté de faire juste pour pouvoir s'enfuir.

\- Castiel... je sais. Tu vas lui dire ?

Dean n'en savait encore rien. Il détestait l'idée de mentir à son petit ami. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de tout lui raconter. Il savait que cela marquerait la fin de leur relation. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Il ne savait cependant pas s'il serait capable de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il penserait constamment à ce qui était arrivé et Castiel finirait par le comprendre.

\- J'en sais rien... je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire... je ne sais même pas si... pour le moment, je veux juste me concentrer sur notre fuite, d'accord ?

Dylan hocha la tête. Dean détourna alors les yeux. Il se dirigea ensuite vers ses vêtements. Ils étaient inutilisables. Aaron avait pris soin de les découper. Ils allaient probablement devoir sortir nus. Le jeune homme prit une seconde pour réfléchir avant de se tourner vers le corps inerte de leur tortionnaire.

\- Aide-moi à le déshabiller, lança-t-il à l'attention de Dylan.

Ce dernier se leva alors de sa chaise. Il vacilla une seconde avant de venir s'accroupir à côté d'Aaron. Ils le déshabillèrent rapidement puis s'entendirent pour que Dylan enfile son pantalon pendant que Dean récupérait son caleçon et son T-shirt. Ils allaient devoir faire avec le peu dont ils disposaient. Dylan sortirait torse nu alors que le jeune homme s'enfuirait les jambes non couvertes. Il faisait froid dehors et ce serait probablement compliqué. Mais c'était mieux que de devoir courir entièrement nus.

Le tissu de son caleçon collait à sa plaie à la cuisse et le T-shirt frottait douloureusement contre ses nombreuses coupures sur le torse et dans le cou. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

Il récupéra l'arme d'Aaron, vérifia qu'il lui restait des balles puis indiqua à Dylan de prendre un des nombreux couteaux sur le plateau métallique. Ils se rejoignirent ensuite devant la porte. Dean colla son oreille contre pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit dans le couloir. Quand il fut satisfait du silence, il ouvrit doucement la porte et jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté. Personne. La chance semblait enfin leur sourire. Le jeune homme prit quelques secondes pour se remémorer le chemin qu'ils avaient empruntés jusque-là. Il savait qu'il leur était impossible de le prendre à nouveau. Il y aurait trop de monde devant le bâtiment. Ils devaient tenter leur chance par l'arrière en priant pour que ce ne soit pas surveillé. Dylan le suivit dans le couloir sans protester. Ils avaient repris leurs chaussures mais ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le sol.

Après quelques secondes, ils aperçurent une porte au fond du couloir. Dean pria pour qu'elle les conduise à l'extérieur et pas dans un cul-de-sac. Il la poussa doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il sourit quand il se retrouva dehors. La lumière du soleil lui agressa aussitôt les yeux et l'air frais lui arracha un frisson. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Ils étaient à l'extérieur et il n'y avait aucun garde pour les arrêter.

Il laissa Dylan refermer la porte derrière lui. Au moment où il relâchait la poignée, ils entendirent des cris à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Quelqu'un avait visiblement retrouvé le corps d'Aaron. Dean ne savait pas s'il était encore en vie ou non. Il s'en fichait. Il avait bel et bien l'intention de s'en assurer plus tard. Mais quand il aurait repris des forces. Après tout, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Il fit signe à Dylan de le suivre et prit la direction des arbres en face d'eux. Il ne savait pas vraiment quel chemin prendre pour retourner à la route. Il s'en soucierait plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait surtout mettre le maximum de distance entre leurs ennemis et eux. Les arbres leur offraient une chance de se cacher quand on se lancerait à leur poursuite.

Ils marchèrent durant de longues minutes en silence. Puis, quand Dean dut s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, Dylan prit la parole.

\- Je vais partir, déclara-t-il.

Dean leva les yeux dans sa direction sans comprendre.

\- Comment ça ?

Dylan ne le regardait pas, visiblement déterminé à ne plus jamais croiser son regard. Il était mal à l'aise. Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Mais cela n'expliquait pas ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Je ne peux pas rester, c'est évident. Je veux dire... pas après tout ça.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

Dean trouvait son ami ridicule. Il lui avait pourtant dit clairement qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il le voyait toujours comme son frère. Cela ne changerait pas. Il refusait de laisser Aaron gagner.

\- Dean, je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies bien compris ce qui s'est...

\- Oh mais j'ai compris. Je ne suis pas stupide. Tu as des sentiments pour moi ou du moins, tu es attiré par moi. Et je t'ai... je t'ai pratiquement violé parce que je savais que c'était notre seule chance de nous en sortir. Je le sais et je ne vais certainement pas l'oublier de sitôt. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela t'oblige à partir.

Dylan semblait agacé qu'il ne comprenne pas et ne soit pas du même avis que lui. Mais Dean n'avait pas l'intention d'abonder dans son sens. Ils allaient devoir prendre le temps de discuter de tout ça afin de mettre les choses au clair. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre Dylan pour quelque chose dont ils n'étaient pas responsables.

\- Tu ne m'as pas violé, Dean. Ne sois pas stupide. J'ai compris ce que tu avais en tête dès que tu as accepté et je ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est même pas ça le problème. C'est tout le reste.

\- Est-ce que tu... tu l'as compris quand ?

Dean n'avait rien vu venir. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que son ami pouvait avoir développé de tels sentiments pour lui. Il ne le comprenait même pas vraiment. Dylan était clairement hétérosexuel. Bien sûr, le jeune homme était bien placé pour savoir que cela ne voulait rien dire en fin de compte. Il était tout de même surpris.

\- Il y a quelques semaines... mais je ne savais pas ce que ça signifiait. Je te le jure. J'avais juste conscience de te voir autrement que comme un ami depuis quelques temps. Ce n'est que quand tu as commencé à parler de Castiel et toi à Aaron que j'ai compris ce que ça voulait dire. Ce que je ressentais.

\- Écoute, Dylan... je sais qu'on va devoir en parler. Je sais qu'on va devoir mettre tout ça au clair. Et tu dois savoir que je ne partage pas tes sentiments. Je t'aime comme un frère et je suis amoureux de Castiel.

\- Je sais tout ça, assura Dylan.

Dean hocha alors la tête.

\- Du moment que tu en as conscience, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne serait pas capable de surmonter ça comme des adultes. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus, admit Dylan d'une toute petite voix.

Dean sourit alors, soulagé de l'entendre. Il voulait croire que les choses pourraient rentrer dans l'ordre. Bien sûr, cela ne réglait pas le problème de ce qu'il avait fait ni du fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il dirait à Castiel. Mais ce n'était pas le problème de Dylan.

\- Alors inutile de perdre plus de temps à en discuter. Tu rentres avec moi. Point final.

\- Tu es sûr d'avoir envie de... je ne dirai rien à personne mais je pourrais comprendre que tu ne me veuilles plus à proximité de Castiel et toi. Et puis si tu choisis de tout lui dire, je suis convaincu qu'il ne voudra plus de moi.

Castiel est plus intelligent que ça. Il comprendra qu'on n'avait pas d'autre choix. Je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir lui en parler. Quant à ce que tu ressens, il n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Ce serait notre secret.

Dylan ne semblait pas convaincu mais il ne protesta pas. Dean lui en fut reconnaissant. Il pouvait sentir son corps protester et il allait rapidement être à court d'énergie. Ils devaient absolument se mettre à l'abri avant qu'il ne soit plus en mesure de faire le moindre effort.

\- Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de la direction à prendre ? Demanda-t-il alors à son ami.

Dylan secoua la tête. Derrière eux, ils entendirent de nouveaux cris. On était sur leur piste. Ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre. Ils se remirent en route dans la direction opposée au bâtiment. Dean était frigorifié. Il avait mal à peu près partout. Le pire sans doute était la douleur dans sa main. Il pouvait aussi sentir du sang couler sur sa cuisse. Dylan n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Mais ils étaient déterminés et suffisamment forts pour continuer à avancer. Ils accélérèrent même le pas.

Après de nouvelles longues minutes durant lesquelles ils marchèrent en silence, ils finirent par déboucher sur un chemin balisé. Dean chercha une indication du regard mais ne trouva rien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Dylan dans son dos.

Dean n'en avait aucune idée. Marcher sans but n'était pas une solution. Ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt et finiraient par se perdre pour de bon. Ils n'avaient rien mangé et pas dormi depuis trop longtemps pour continuer ainsi. Ils devaient regagner la route. Trouver une voiture. Rejoindre le camp.

\- On va continuer sur ce chemin. On finira bien par trouver un plan quelconque. Ou on tombera sur une véhicule abandonné.

\- Et ta voiture ?

Dean n'y avait pas pensé jusque-là. Mais à présent que Dylan l'évoquait, il réalisa que leurs ennemis avaient probablement récupéré l'Impala. L'idée lui donnait la nausée et une furieuse envie de retourner en arrière pour la récupérer. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible pour le moment. Ça ne le serait peut-être même jamais. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence.

\- Elle est perdue, constata-t-il.

\- Dean, je sais combien elle compte pour toi et je...

\- Non, ce n'est qu'une voiture. Juste une voiture. Je ne prendrai pas de risque inconsidéré pour la récupérer. Je ne te mettrai pas en danger pour elle.

C'était un mensonge, bien sûr. L'Impala n'était pas seulement une voiture. Elle était bien plus que ça depuis sa naissance. C'était à l'intérieur que Sam et lui avaient passé une partie de leur enfance. Là qu'ils avaient gravés leurs initiales sur le revêtement d'une portière arrière. C'était une des dernières choses qui le rattachait à son frère. S'il avait été seul, il serait sans doute reparti la chercher. Mais il devait penser à Dylan. Il devait également penser à Castiel. Il avait trop à perdre pour agir de la sorte.

\- Dean, c'est le moins que je puisse faire après...

\- J'ai dit non, Dylan. On reviendra la chercher plus tard si on en a l'occasion. J'ai bien l'intention de leur faire payer à tous ce qu'ils nous ont fait. Mais pas maintenant... pas dans cet état. On tient à peine debout.

Dylan finit par hocher la tête.

\- Tu crois qu'il est mort ?

Dean savait parfaitement de qui il voulait parler. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je l'espère mais je n'en suis pas sûr. S'il ne l'est pas, il voudra se venger. Il faudra qu'on soit prêt à se défendre. On doit avertir tout le monde au camp. On doit les prévenir et... on se vengera. Je te le promets. Mais il faut agir intelligemment.

Il était convaincu que Dylan avait tout autant envie que lui de prendre sa revanche. Il l'avait dit à Aaron. Il voulait le faire souffrir. Et Dean n'était pas opposé à cette idée. Il avait envie de faire subir les mêmes tortures à ce monstre. Il voulait l'entendre pleurer et les supplier de l'achever. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de cruel. Mais ce qu'il avait subi l'avait clairement fait changer.

\- On doit se remettre en route, se contenta-t-il toutefois de dire.

Il prit aussitôt la direction opposée à celle du centre des visiteurs dont ils venaient de s'échapper. Chaque nouveau pas était plus difficile que le précédent. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Il choisit toutefois de le garder pour lui. Il ne servait à rien de partager cela avec Dylan. Il était probablement dans un état similaire au sien.

Dean se raccrocha donc à la nécessité de prévenir les gens au camp pour continuer à avancer. Il s'interdit de penser à Castiel. Il était terrifié par la réaction qu'il aurait en le revoyant. Il était convaincu qu'il s'effondrerait, craquerait et serait alors inconsolable. Il avait conscience d'avoir perdu une partie de lui-même durant sa captivité. Il avait changé et il avait peur du nouveau Dean. Il avait peur des idées qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Terrifié par son immense désir de faire souffrir l'homme qui l'avait torturé.

Derrière lui, Dylan avait le souffle court. Dean choisit de ne pas se retourner pour voir l'état dans lequel il était. Il choisit également de ne pas lui poser la question. Il connaissait déjà la réponse et elle ne l'aiderait pas. Il garda à la place les yeux rivés sur le chemin qu'ils suivaient, sur les arbres autour d'eux. Ils n'entendaient plus rien d'autre que le chant des oiseaux. Ils avaient sans doute semé leurs poursuivants mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter pour autant. Pas tant qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé un véhicule.

\- Dean, finit par l'appeler Dylan dans son dos.

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa alors. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son ami, ce fut pour le voir basculer en avant. Il n'eut pas le temps de le retenir ni la force de se précipiter pour amortir sa chute. Il ne put que le regarder tomber lourdement au sol. Il s'accroupit aussitôt devant lui et le tourna sur le dos.

\- Dylan, tu ne peux pas me faire ça... je ne peux pas... je n'ai pas la force de te traîner. Je t'en supplie, murmura-t-il.

Mais son ami ne répondit pas. Il avait clairement perdu connaissance. Et Dean ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner là pour aller chercher de l'aide. Il ne pouvait pas attendre qu'il se réveille. Il n'avait pas la force de le traîner jusqu'à la sortie. Il était impuissant et il était perdu.

\- S'il te plaît, souffla-t-il alors.

Mais Dylan ne se réveilla pas. Et c'en était trop pour le jeune homme. Il avait fait en sorte de ne pas craquer jusque-là mais il était à bout de forces. Il sentit les premières larmes s'échapper des ses yeux sans pouvoir les retenir. Pas plus qu'il ne parvint à ravaler les sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge. Il était en caleçon et T-shirt au milieu de nulle part, blessé, affamé et épuisé. Il se sentait seul et abandonné. Et il avait peur pour Dylan. Peur que ses blessures soient plus sérieuses que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il ne voyait pas d'issues. Il allait mourir ici. Il n'aurait pas l'occasion de prévenir le camp. Il ne reverrait pas Castiel, Gabriel et les autres. C'était la fin pour lui.

Il manœuvra le visage de Dylan jusqu'à pouvoir le poser sur ses cuisses puis il ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Espérer que la vie soit enfin un peu clémente avec eux et leur envoie de l'aide. Il était difficile d'y croire après ce qu'ils avaient vécu entre les mains d'Aaron. Mais c'était tout ce qui lui restait.

Dean n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps il resta assis au milieu du chemin avant d'entendre un bruit sur sa gauche. Il était convaincu qu'il s'agissait des hommes d'Aaron. Il brandit l'arme volée dans la direction du bruit et attendit. Il tirerait sur le premier qu'il verrait. Il en abattrait autant que possible. Il refusait de mourir sans se battre.

Le bruit se rapprochait rapidement. Dean n'était même plus tout à fait sûr de la direction d'où il provenait. Il tenta d'apercevoir quelque chose entre les arbres mais ses yeux avaient de plus en plus de mal à faire le point. Après quelques secondes d'attente, il finit par voir un arbuste bouger puis une silhouette apparaître à quelques mètres. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas un être humain. C'était un animal. Dean ne savait pas s'il y avait des loups ou des ours dans le secteur. Il serait probablement ironique de mourir ainsi après avoir échappé à une armée. L'idée le fit sourire.

Il laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps à mesure que la silhouette approchait. Il était en train de perdre connaissance. Et il devait probablement délirer également. Car à présent, il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait de Red. Il reconnaissait son pelage roux. Dean tenta de prononcer son nom mais il en fut incapable. Et alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience sans pouvoir lutter contre, il crut entendre la voix de Castiel quelque part dans les bois. Son petit ami prononçait son nom. Cela lui arracha un sourire qu'il emporta avec lui dans le néant.


	9. Réunion

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le 9ème chapitre et Castiel retrouve enfin Dean. Les vrais problèmes commencent car Dean et Dylan vont devoir apprendre à vivre avec ce qu'ils traversé. On s'accroche. Tout finira bien.**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire, ... et merci à Elyrine de continuer son super travail.**  
 **A lundi**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **You need to be here d'Hoobastank**

 **Chapitre 9 : Réunion**

 _« Je ne suis pas croyant. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Et je suis convaincu qu'il est dangereux de remettre ainsi sa vie, ses décisions et ses choix entre les mains d'une puissance dont personne ne peut confirmer l'existence. Mais je sais qu'il y a dans ce monde comme dans celui d'avant des choses qu'on ne peut pas expliquer. Des sensations, des présences qu'on ressent même si on est seul. Pour moi, c'est mon frère. Mon frère mort depuis des mois maintenant. A chaque fois que les choses se compliquent, il est là pour moi. Que ce soit en rêve ou dans ma tête. Je l'entends. Je le sens proche. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. J'ai longtemps cherché à comprendre ce qui se passait. J'ai même pensé que je perdais la tête. Mais la seule chose dont je suis sûr aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il faut se raccrocher à la moindre petite chose qui nous apporte un semblant de réconfort. Que ce soit Dieu, un proche disparu ou même juste une présence fantomatique dont on ne sait rien. Il ne faut plus avoir peur de croire. Pas quand c'est la seule chose qui nous reste. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Une armée. Une véritable armée. C'était ce que Castiel avait sous les yeux. Victor était accroupi à côté de lui derrière le buisson qui les camouflait. Il semblait tout aussi défaitiste que lui. Tout aussi inquiet. Et probablement tout aussi conscient de l'impossibilité de sortir Dean et Dylan de cet endroit seuls. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'aide. Ils allaient devoir convaincre le conseil de leur laisser plusieurs personnes pour tenter de sauver les deux jeunes hommes. Et ils n'avaient aucune certitude de le pouvoir, même en venant plus nombreux. Les hommes que Castiel observait étaient visiblement entraînés. Ils bougeaient comme des soldats, communiquaient par des gestes sans avoir besoin de parler. Ils étaient armés de fusils automatiques et d'armes de combats. Ils étaient effrayants.

Castiel était terrifié. S'ils tentaient quelque chose et échouaient, ces hommes n'hésiteraient probablement pas à abattre Dean et Dylan. Ils n'auraient qu'une seule et unique chance. Ils devaient réussir. Mais cela impliquait qu'ils prennent le temps de monter un plan valable. Et cela impliquait donc qu'ils abandonnent Dean et Dylan à leur sort jusqu'à trouver une solution.

Castiel était convaincu que son petit ami se trouvait dans ce bâtiment. Il n'en avait pas la confirmation. Il ne l'avait pas vu. Mais il était évident que les hommes devant montaient la garde. Qu'ils s'attendaient à être attaqués parce que ce qu'ils cachaient à l'intérieur du bâtiment était précieux. Castiel était convaincu qu'il s'agissait de Dean et Dylan. Il pouvait presque le sentir.

C'était plus difficile encore. Il ne savait peut être pas exactement ce qu'on faisait subir à Dean à l'intérieur mais il était évident qu'on devait être en train de le torturer. Et parce que ni lui ni Dylan n'avaient l'intention de parler, on continuerait à les faire souffrir jusqu'à les tuer. Castiel ne pouvait pas rester là à attendre. Il ne pouvait pas attaquer tête baissée mais il ne pouvait pas non plus perdre du temps à réfléchir.

Victor et lui s'étaient mis d'accord en chemin. Ils étaient ici avant tout pour observer. Puis ils rejoindraient le camp pour demander de l'aide. Castiel détestait l'idée de repartir. Il détestait l'idée d'être aussi proche de Dean sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi impuissant.

Après quelques minutes, Victor lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils s'éloignèrent le plus silencieusement possible du bâtiment et se mirent à couvert derrière plusieurs arbres afin de pouvoir discuter.

\- On ne peut pas les attaquer seuls, affirma-t-il.

Castiel hocha la tête aussitôt. Même avec Red, ils n'étaient pas suffisamment nombreux. Ils se feraient tuer avant d'avoir atteint la porte.

\- On a besoin d'autres personnes et de plus d'armes.

\- Si on part maintenant et qu'ils les tuent... on ne pourra jamais se le pardonner.

\- Et si on tente quelque chose et que nous échouons, ils nous tueront nous et eux. Castiel, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Ça l'est pour moi aussi. Mais on n'a pas d'autres choix.

\- Je le sais bien, jeta alors Castiel.

Il n'était pas réellement en colère contre Victor. Il savait bien que son ami était tout aussi frustré et inquiet que lui. Il était en colère contre ces gens qui détenaient son petit ami. Contre la vie et le monde en général. Et un peu contre lui-même aussi. Parce qu'il avait senti que quelque chose de grave arriverait avant même que Dean ne parte. Il avait eu tort d'ignorer son pressentiment.

\- Je te proposerais bien de venir avec moi mais je sais que tu refuseras de partir maintenant... alors voilà ce que je te propose. Tu vas rester ici pour les surveiller avec Red pendant que moi, je vais retourner au camp. Je ferai en sorte d'être revenu avant la tombée de la nuit. On attaquera dès que le soleil sera couché.

Castiel fut soulagé d'entendre que son ami ne le forcerait pas à le suivre.

\- Mais je compte sur toi pour ne rien tenter de stupide. Tu dois me promettre que tu ne feras rien de stupide. Dean me tuera s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

\- Je te le promets, jeta Castiel sans réfléchir.

Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer réellement sur ce que Victor disait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son petit ami et à Dylan. Il les imaginait couverts de sang, battus et torturés. Il pouvait presque entendre leurs cris et leurs pleurs. Il avait lui-même envie de pleurer. Mais il devait garder le contrôle sur ses émotions et se montrer suffisamment lucide pour les sauver tous les deux.

\- Tu crois que le conseil acceptera ? souffla-t-il finalement.

Franchement, Castiel, je me fiche de ce qu'il diront. Il y a des dizaines de personnes au camp qui accepteront de me suivre sans leur accord. Ils peuvent dire non et protester autant qu'ils le veulent. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en bavardages stupides. Je prendrais avec moi les volontaires, des armes et je serais de retour avant la tombée de la nuit.

Castiel était surpris d'apprendre que son ami était prêt à passer outre la décision du conseil pour sauver Dean et Dylan. Il l'avait cru bien plus à cheval sur les règles. Mais de toute évidence, il s'était trompé.

\- Je t'attendrai ici, assura-t-il alors.

Victor acquiesça puis se redressa, sans doute prêt à repartir rapidement en direction de la voiture. Castiel reporta son attention dans la direction du camp. Red était debout à côté de lui, visiblement tendu. Il avait senti le danger et probablement compris que son maître était quelque part dans ce bâtiment. Il voulait en découdre avec ceux qui le détenaient mais il ne faisait rien. Il attendait ses ordres. Castiel était incroyablement fier de lui. Il se promit de raconter à Dean combien son chien avait été un allié précieux quand ils l'auraient récupéré. Il entendit finalement Victor s'éloigner. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps d'aller très loin avant qu'un cri ne retentisse du côté du centre des visiteurs. Castiel s'élança aussitôt dans cette direction. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Il se passait quelque chose et il avait besoin de savoir quoi. Il était sur le point de sortir du couvert des arbres quand Victor l'attrapa par le bras et le retint en arrière.

\- Attends, ordonna l'ancien agent du FBI.

Castiel allait protester pour exiger que son ami le relâche quand il entendit un nouveau cri puis des bruits de pas. Après quelques secondes, un homme prit la parole non loin d'eux.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas être très loin. Retrouvez-les... Jim, occupe-toi d'Aaron. Les autres, avec moi.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer aussitôt dans sa poitrine. Cet homme parlait forcément de Dean et Dylan. Ils avaient été tellement concentré sur leur propre plan qu'ils n'avaient pas imaginé une seule seconde que les deux jeunes hommes pourraient tenter quelque chose de leur côté. Ça avait visiblement fonctionné. Mais à présent, ils avaient toute une armée à leurs trousses. Victor et lui devaient les retrouver avant ces hommes.

\- Ils ont besoin de nous, jeta-t-il en secouant son bras jusqu'à ce que Victor le lâche enfin.

Ce dernier hocha la tête puis baissa les yeux vers Red.

\- Trouve Dean, exigea-t-il alors.

Le chien l'observa une seconde avant de s'élancer dans la direction opposée de celle dont ils venaient. Il longea le bâtiment tout en restant à couvert avant de courir droit devant lui. Castiel lui emboîta le pas aussitôt, Victor sur les talons. Ils pouvaient toujours entendre le même homme donner des ordres. Il y avait des bruits de pas et des cris. Visiblement, c'était la panique dans le camp adverse. Castiel sourit en songeant au courage qu'il avait fallu à Dean et Dylan pour leur échapper.

Il était toutefois trop inquiet pour réellement se réjouir de la situation. Il garda les yeux rivés sur Red pour ne pas se laisser distancer, la fatigue des derniers jours commençant à se faire sentir. Sa crise d'angoisse l'avait également privé d'une partie de son énergie. Il était à bout de forces. Il se promit de prendre le temps de se reposer quand ils seraient de retour au camp. Il forcerait Dean à se coucher avec lui et le serrerait contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment tous les deux. Il s'accorderait plusieurs jours pour reprendre des forces.

Red avait encore accéléré le rythme et Castiel avait de plus en plus de mal à le suivre. Victor l'avait dépassé, à présent. Ils entendaient toujours les hommes à leur droite qui semblaient fouiller les alentours. Ils devaient absolument les devancer. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient un avantage considérable, Red étant parfaitement capable de suivre la trace de son maître. Il leur donnait une longueur d'avance sur leurs adversaires.

Le chien finit par ralentir après ce qui semblait être éternité. Il zigzagua entre les arbres, visiblement en quête d'une piste quelconque. Quand il s'immobilisa, Castiel s'appuya contre un arbre pour reprendre son souffle. Red colla sa truffe contre le sol et renifla durant un long moment avant de redresser la tête et d'avancer lentement sur sa gauche. Castiel le suivit même s'il avait la tête qui tournait et des difficultés à respirer profondément. Il pouvait sentir la panique monter en lui à l'idée qu'ils arrivent trop tard. S'il avait cru en Dieu, il aurait probablement prié à ce moment précis. Mais il avait perdu la foi depuis que ses parents étaient morts. Il n'avait jamais réussi à croire à nouveau depuis. Il le regrettait presque à cet instant précis.

Devant lui, Red s'était arrêté à nouveau. Il couina une fois avant de s'enfoncer dans un bosquet. Castiel tendit l'oreille. Et pendant une seconde, il eut la sensation que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Il pouvait entendre des pleurs qu'il aurait reconnus entre des milliers d'autres. Il s'agissait de ceux de Dean. Ils l'avaient retrouvé. Mais visiblement, son petit ami était dans une situation qui lui semblait désespérée. Castiel contourna le bosquet pour voir où Red était parti. Ce qu'il vit alors lui brisa littéralement le cœur. Dean était assis au milieu d'un sentir, un Dylan inconscient allongé contre lui, sa tête sur ses cuisses. Il ne portait qu'un T-shirt et un caleçon. Il saignait et avait le visage couverts de bleus.

\- Dean ! L'appela-t-il alors.

Le jeune homme avait une arme dans la main mais il semblait incapable de la braquer dans sa direction. Il le regardait mais ne semblait pas le voir. Red approcha doucement, les oreilles plaquées en arrière. Dean vacilla alors une seconde avant que Castiel ne voit ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites puis se fermer. Son petit ami bascula ensuite en arrière, inconscient.

\- DEAN ! hurla-t-il alors sans se soucier du bruit qu'il faisait.

Il s'élança dans la direction de son petit ami, Victor sur les talons. Red était à sa hauteur et pressait sa truffe contre sa joue, sans doute pour tenter de le réveiller. Mais c'était inefficace et le chien semblait totalement abattu. Castiel ignora la peur qui lui enserrait le cœur et tordait son estomac. Il se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de Dean et pressa aussitôt ses doigt contre sa jugulaire. Il fut soulagé de sentir son pouls. Il était en vie.

\- Occupe-toi de Dylan, lança-t-il à l'attention de Victor.

Il aurait voulu s'assurer que son ami était également en vie mais il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de son petit ami. Il posa une main sur sa joue en faisant attention à ne pas toucher les coupures qu'il avait là. Il tira le col du T-shirt du jeune homme pour voir d'où venait le sang qui en recouvrait une partie et laissa échapper un petit cri quand il vit les coupures qui recouvraient la trace qu'il avait laissé dans son cou avant son départ. Elles formaient un mot. Un prénom. Castiel détourna les yeux et les posa finalement sur Dylan. Il réalisa alors que le jeune homme ne portait qu'un pantalon et était torse nu. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce que cela pouvait signifier. Ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait ? Souffla-t-il, horrifié.

\- Il est en vie, déclara alors Victor en retirant sa main du cou de Dylan.

Castiel laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Maintenant qu'ils étaient rassurés sur ce point, ils devaient partir. Il était convaincu qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à les réveiller avant que les hommes à leur poursuite ne les retrouvent. Ils allaient devoir les porter.

\- OK, tu prends Dylan. Je m'occupe de Dean.

\- Castiel, je ne pense pas qu'on va pouvoir...

\- On n'a pas le choix !

Cette fois, ce fut à Victor de se rendre à l'évidence. Ils n'avaient effectivement aucune autre option. Et même s'ils n'avaient que peu de chances de réussir, ils devaient tenter le coup. Il soutint le regard de son ami durant tout le temps qu'il lui fallut pour se décider avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Dean quand l'ancien agent du FBI hocha la tête.

Ils devaient agir vite. Ils avaient déjà suffisamment perdu de temps. Castiel prit une grande inspiration puis se redressa. Il attrapa ensuite Dean par les épaules et le remit difficilement sur ses pieds. Il soutint son poids contre son torse puis s'accroupit pour le faire basculer sur son épaule. Il eut les pires difficultés du monde à se redresser à nouveau mais il y parvint finalement. Le jeune homme pesait bien plus lourd qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce que Gabriel lui avait dit une fois quelque années plus tôt. Que les muscles pesaient plus lourds que la graisse. Il en avait la confirmation à présent. Son petit ami était trop maigre à son goût – ils l'étaient tous dans ce nouveau monde – mais il était musclé. Et il était lourd.

\- On bouge, jeta Victor, le tirant de ses songes.

Il avait Dylan sur son épaule et semblait mieux supporter son poids. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Victor était plus fort que lui et Dylan moins musclé que Dean. Ils auraient probablement dû inverser les rôles. Mais Castiel refusait de lâcher son petit ami. Il avait besoin d'être celui qui le sauverait.

Ils se remirent en route en reprenant la direction de la sortie du parc. La route était longue mais Red leur ouvrait le chemin. Ils firent un détour pour éviter le centre des visiteurs. Ils n'entendaient plus rien d'autre que le bruit du vent dans les arbres et le chant des oiseaux. Castiel voulait croire qu'il s'agissait là d'un bon signe.

Car c'était le seul. Ils marchaient depuis un moment maintenant et Dean ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Dylan non plus. Castiel pouvait sentir le sang de son petit ami imprégner son T-shirt. Il devinait d'autres coupures sur ses jambes. Il manquait quatre ongles sur une de ses mains. Il avait probablement été affamé, privé de sommeil et torturé pendant de longues heures. Et Castiel ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer que son petit ami avait été nu. Le peu de vêtements qu'il portait ne lui appartenaient pas, pas plus que le pantalon qu'avait Dylan n'était le sien. Ils avaient été dénudés tous les deux. Castiel avait peur de ce qu'on leur avait fait subir. De ce qui avait motivé cette décision.

Devant lui, Victor semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à avancer mais il ne ralentissait pas le rythme. Il était visiblement déterminé. Castiel allait devoir le remercier. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir comment. Ce que l'ancien agent du FBI avait fait jusque-là était admirable. Il n'était pas obligé de prendre autant de risques pour les deux jeunes hommes. Il aurait pu prendre la fuite pour être sûr de s'en sortir. Pourtant, il était resté et ne semblait pas prêt à baisser les bras.

Après ce qui leur sembla être une éternité, ils finirent par sortir du bois. Ils rejoignirent la route, Red marchant toujours devant eux. Ils allaient devoir regagner leur véhicule, à présent. Castiel n'avait aucune idée de la direction à prendre pour retourner au parking où ils l'avaient laissée. Heureusement pour lui, Victor avait un bien meilleur sens de l'orientation.

Ils suivirent la route jusqu'à l'école vétérinaire. Castiel ne pouvait pas en être sûr mais il était presque sûr qu'une heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé Dean et Dylan. Et les deux jeunes hommes étaient toujours inconscients.

Après avoir bataillé un long moment avec la portière arrière, Victor finit par réussir à l'ouvrir. Il fit alors signe à Castiel d'y installer Dean et de s'y asseoir à son tour. Il contourna ensuite le véhicule pour installer Dylan sur le siège passager.

Allonger Dean ne fut pas chose aisée mais Castiel réussit à le manœuvrer de façon à ce qu'il soit allongé sur la banquette. Il s'assit ensuite à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur ses cuisses. Le visage de son petit ami était incroyablement pâle, faisant ressortir les hématomes qui en recouvraient une partie. Il avait une coupure sur la joue et une sur le front. Il transpirait malgré le peu de vêtements qu'il portait et une de ses plaies était peut être infectée. Il était peut-être en train de mourir.

Le bruit du moteur de la voiture le tira de ses songes et de sa contemplation. Il posa sa main sur le pouls de Dean pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie et leva la tête en direction de Victor.

\- Dis-moi qu'ils vont s'en sortir, exigea-t-il alors.

Victor ne dit rien avant d'avoir quitté le parking. Il reprit la parole quand ils furent à nouveau sur la route en direction du camp.

\- Ils vont s'en sortir.

Il ne semblait pas réellement confiant mais Castiel ne pouvait pas exiger plus. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux pour regarder son petit ami. Ses yeux bougeaient sous ses paupières comme à chaque fois qu'il rêvait. Castiel espérait sincèrement qu'il n'était pas en train de faire un cauchemar. Il avait suffisamment souffert et avait bien besoin de repos. Il dégagea des mèches de cheveux qui étaient collées à son front par la sueur avant de lui caresser doucement la joue. A sa grande surprise, Dean bougea alors sensiblement le visage comme pour prolonger le contact.

\- Dean ? Souffla-t-il alors.

Le jeune homme ouvrit doucement les yeux, cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de gémir et de tenter de se relever. Castiel posa alors une main sur son torse pour l'empêcher de se redresser. Dean n'avait aucune force et finit par cesser de bouger.

\- Castiel ? Est-ce... je suis en train de rêver... est-ce que je suis mort ?

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Non, tu es en vie et tu es en sécurité. Dylan est là aussi. Tout va bien.

Dean fronça alors les sourcils. Il ne semblait pas convaincu par ce qu'il entendait mais il ne semblait pas avoir la force de protester. Il tourna le visage pour regarder entre les deux siège avant et Castiel vit alors qu'il cherchait Red du regard. Son chien était installé aux pieds de Dylan, sa large tête posée sur sa cuisse.

\- Vous êtes... vous êtes venus, constata alors Dean d'une toute petite voix.

\- Bien sûr qu'on est venus, Dean. Je t'ai promis que je te retrouverais toujours et j'ai pour habitude de tenir mes promesses.

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur lui et le dévisagea une seconde. Il leva ensuite sa main blessée et l'observa durant quelques instants.

\- Castiel je... je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé, murmura-t-il alors.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, mon cœur. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je ne suis pas en colère.

Dean ne sembla pas l'entendre. Castiel n'était même pas sûr qu'il s'adressait réellement à lui.

\- Si... je... je sais que... je suis désolé, répéta-t-il avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Il pressa aussitôt sa main blessée contre son visage. Ça devait être douloureux mais il ne semblait pas ressentir la douleur. Il pleurait bruyamment et sans retenue. Castiel ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu se laisser aller de la sorte depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Il savait que son petit ami en aurait probablement honte une fois qu'il aurait les idées claires à nouveau. Il regretterait de s'être donné en spectacle devant Victor et lui. Il n'avait pas à avoir honte, pourtant. Castiel ne le trouvait pas ridicule. Après ce qu'il avait subi, il avait le droit de craquer. Ce ne serait pas la dernière fois.

\- Dean, calme-toi. Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Je peux te garantir que je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Peu importe ce que tu penses avoir fait de mal, je sais que tu n'es pas coupable. Et je te le répéterai encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par me croire.

Dean ne répondit rien et continua de pleurer. Quand il retrouva finalement son calme, il retira sa main de son visage et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en regardant Castiel.

\- Comment va Dylan ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Il semblait reprendre peu à peu ses esprits et il était inquiet pour son ami. Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Dylan ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

\- Inconscient. Mais il respire et je suis convaincu qu'il va s'en sortir. Il est juste épuisé.

\- Il va falloir qu'on l'aide, Castiel. Il va avoir besoin... tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il lui a fait... de ce que je... il voulait partir.

Ce que Dean n'avait pas réellement de sens. Il semblait incapable de faire une phrase complète. Mais Castiel devinait ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire. Visiblement, leur tortionnaire avait fait subir quelque chose à Dylan qui l'avait particulièrement secoué et avait probablement impliqué Dean dans cette torture. Et le jeune homme se sentait coupable. Castiel avait envie de lui demander des précisions. Mais il était convaincu que son petit ami n'était pas encore prêt à lui en donner. Et il aurait été injuste de profiter de son état pour lui soutirer des informations.

\- On sera là pour lui, Dean. Tu sais qu'on ne va pas l'abandonner. On sera là pour l'aider.

\- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, Cas. Tu ne dois pas être en colère contre lui non plus. Ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il n'était toutefois pas sûr de pouvoir prendre pour argent comptant ce que son petit ami lui disait. Il semblait à moitié délirant.

\- Je te le promets, assura-t-il toutefois pour calmer le jeune homme.

Dean hocha alors la tête et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Castiel savait qu'il devait être épuisé mais il était préférable qu'il ne dorme pas. Il ne savait pas s'il avait reçu un coup à la tête ou non. Il devait le maintenir éveillé jusqu'à ce que le docteur Stevens lui donne le feu vert pour se reposer.

\- Dean ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prudent que tu dormes tant qu'on ne sait pas de quoi tu souffres. Tu dois rester éveillé. Tu penses en être capable ?

\- Mmh, murmura le jeune homme avant de rouvrir les yeux.

Castiel lui caressa doucement le front en lui souriant.

\- Est-ce que tu peux dire où tu as mal ?

\- Partout, Cas... j'ai mal... partout.

\- Et sur une échelle de un à dix, à quel niveau estimes-tu le degré de souffrance ?

\- Dix mille, souffla le jeune homme.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Il baissa les yeux sur les jambes de son petit ami. Le caleçon qu'il portait collait à une petite partie de sa cuisse. Le sang était en train de coaguler. Ce serait douloureux de le retirer. Mais Castiel n'avait de toute façon pas le cœur de le faire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait, mon amour ? Demanda-t-il alors sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement. Castiel n'insisterait toutefois pas s'il choisissait de ne rien dire. Il respecterait sa décision. Il lui apporterait son soutien même s'il ne connaissait pas les détails. Ça n'avait pas véritablement d'importance.

\- Il m'a arraché les ongles, confia finalement Dean après quelques secondes.

Il posa ensuite sa main blessée sur sa cuisse, là où le tissu du caleçon avait adhéré à sa peau avec le sang.

\- Il m'a arraché un morceau de... il m'a coupé... il m'a frappé et il... il n'arrêtait pas de dire toutes ses horreurs... il parlait de toi... il m'a forcé à parler de toi.

Castiel sentit son cœur se briser en entendant la liste des horreurs que cet homme avait fait subir à son petit ami. Il se promit de le venger et de faire souffrir ce monstre. Il ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir.

\- Je ne voulais pas... je te jure que je ne voulais pas parler de toi. Mais il menaçait Dylan et il... il allait lui faire du mal. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Je préférais encore qu'il me fasse souffrir moi.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il savait parfaitement comment son petit ami fonctionnait. Il était toujours prêt à se sacrifier pour les gens qu'il aimait. Il était bien plus à même de gérer sa douleur que celle des autres. Ce qu'il entendait ne le surprenait pas.

\- Pourquoi vous a t-il déshabillé, Dean ? Demanda alors Castiel.

Il ne voulait pas connaître la réponse et il était sûr que son petit ami ne voulait pas entendre la question. Il l'avait posée sans réellement réfléchir ni penser aux conséquences. Il le regrettait, à présent. Mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

\- Il nous empêchait de dormir... il laissait cette fichue musique en continu. Il ne nous a rien donné à manger, expliqua alors Dean.

Ce n'était pas une réponse à la question posée et Castiel aurait dû en être soulagé. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'interroger son petit ami à nouveau.

\- Est-ce qu'il... est-ce qu'il vous a touchés... je veux dire... est-ce qu'il vous a...

« Violés » était le mot qu'il voulait prononcer mais il n'était pas capable de le dire. Pas capable de mettre un mot sur la torture ultime. Il était terrifié à l'idée que Dean puisse lui répondre « oui », qu'il puisse lui avouer que ce monstre avait osé le violer ou violer Dylan. Il était presque convaincu que son petit ami pouvait tout surmonter, qu'il pouvait passer outre toutes les tortures du monde pour reprendre le cours de sa vie le plus normalement possible. Mais pas un viol. Personne ne se remettait vraiment d'un viol.

\- Non, finit par déclarer Dean après un long silence. Non, il ne l'a pas fait.

Castiel étudia une seconde son visage et son regard. Il avait la sensation que son petit ami lui disait la vérité mais il était également convaincu qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il choisit de ne pas insister.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir posé la question, assura-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Dean tourna le visage pour observer à nouveau entre les deux sièges avant.

\- Je ne veux plus en parler, asséna-t-il en retour.

\- Bien sur, accepta aussitôt Castiel.

Il n'aurait même pas dû aborder le sujet. Pas quand il n'était pas prêt à connaître les détails et pas quand Dean n'était visiblement pas prêt à les lui donner. Cela prendrait du temps et peut-être n'en parleraient-ils jamais réellement. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Castiel se fichait de tout ça. Il ne laisserait pas ce monstre tout gâcher entre Dean et lui. Ils passeraient outre cette épreuve et en ressortiraient plus forts.

Il voulait qu'on lui donne la localisation du camp. Il voulait le prendre de force. Mais on n'a rien dit. On n'a donné aucune information. Il ne sait rien. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit encore en vie.

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'il serait capable de nous trouver ? Demanda Victor.

Il n'avait pas pris la parole jusque-là, visiblement déterminé à laisser Dean tranquille. Mais à présent que la discussion concernait le camp, il voulait être impliqué. Castiel ne lui en voulait pas.

\- J'en sais rien... sans doute, oui. S'il est encore en vie, il sera furieux qu'on lui ait échappé. Il voudra se venger. Il fera en sorte de nous trouver et de... il nous tuera tous. Il est fou.

Victor hocha alors la tête, digérant probablement l'information. Castiel, quant à lui, se contenta de caressa la joue de Dean. Son petit ami le laissa faire une seconde avant de repousser sa main.

\- Je suis couvert de sang, déclara-t-il alors, probablement en guise d'explication.

\- Je m'en fiche, répliqua Castiel en tentant de le toucher à nouveau.

Dean repoussa une nouvelle fois sa main avant qu'il ne puisse entrer en contact avec sa joue.

\- Je suis dégoûtant, insista-t-il.

Castiel avait la sensation qu'il ne parlait pas uniquement du sang et de la sueur qui recouvraient son corps. Il ne lui demanda toutefois aucune précision. Il ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque de l'énerver.

\- Désolé, souffla-t-il.

\- Ne... ne t'excuse pas, Castiel... c'est moi qui... je suis juste fatigué.

Castiel devinait la tension dans les muscles de son petit ami. Il devait absolument le calmer avant qu'il ne se blesse plus qu'il ne l'était déjà mais il était toutefois quant à la marche à suivre pour y parvenir. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Je te promets que tu vas pouvoir te reposer très vite, mon cœur.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, murmura alors Dean en grimaçant.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être blessé par ce qu'il entendait. Il ravala toutefois sa susceptibilité et hocha la tête. Dean ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais fut interrompu par un grognement provenant de Dylan. Il tourna aussitôt la tête dans sa direction. Leur ami avait ouvert les yeux et regardait autour de lui, visiblement perdu quant à l'endroit où il se trouvait.

\- Dean ? Où est Dean ? Demanda t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Juste là, mon vieux, lança le jeune homme aussitôt. Je vais bien.

Castiel fut surpris de voir que la première personne à qui Dylan pensait était son petit ami. Ils venaient de vivre l'enfer tous les deux et il était normal qu'il se soucie de lui en priorité mais dans un petit coin de son esprit, les propos de Gabriel concernant les sentiments de Dylan envers Dean résonnèrent doucement. Il secoua la tête pour s'en débarrasser.

\- Dean... où est-ce... Victor ?

L'ancien agent du FBI sourit au jeune homme avant de se recentrer sur la route.

\- Le seul et unique, commenta-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne me souviens pas... on était sur le sentier et je... depuis quand est-ce que je suis évanoui ?

\- Un moment. On vous a trouvés et conduits jusqu'à la voiture pendant que vous étiez inconscients, expliqua Victor.

\- On ? Répéta Dylan.

Il tourna ensuite le visage et fronça les sourcils en voyant Castiel sur le siège arrière. Ce dernier fut surpris par sa réaction mais choisit de ne pas tenter de l'expliquer. Il n'était pas sûr que cela lui plairait.

\- Victor et moi, déclara-t-il à la place.

Le regard de Dylan se posa alors sur Dean. Il avait le visage amoché lui aussi. Il avait le nez cassé et plus de coupures que Dean. Mais il semblait dans un meilleur état physique. Mentalement en revanche, c'était une autre histoire.

\- Dean, murmura-t-il alors.

A cet instant précis, Castiel eut la sensation que Dylan n'avait plus conscience qu'il y avait deux autres personnes dans la voiture. Il ne voyait que Dean, n'était concentré que sur lui. C'était sans doute dû à ce qu'ils avaient vécu et ça devait s'expliquer par l'inquiétude qu'il avaient ressentie l'un pour l'autre. Mais cela réveillait des doutes que Castiel avait cherché à ignorer depuis sa discussion avec Gabriel. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas s'empêcher de penser que les deux hommes avaient été nus durant de longues heures. Il était en colère contre Dylan et il se détestait pour ça. Il lui en voulait d'avoir pu voir le corps de son petit ami, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait voulu réservé qu'à lui et lui seul. Il avait la nausée et il détourna les yeux pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions et dire ce qu'il pensait à Dylan. Il ne le méritait définitivement pas.

\- Je suis là, Dylan, souffla son petit ami après quelques secondes.

\- Tu aurais dû me laisser là bas... tu aurais dû m'écouter. Tu as pris des risques inconsidérés et tu... qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait s'ils nous avaient retrouvés ?

\- Je serais probablement mort en tentant de les tuer et toi aussi.

\- Je le mérite.

Ces quelques mots poussèrent à regarder Dylan à nouveau. Il semblait se sentir coupable, lui aussi, et cela avait sans doute un rapport avec ce que Dean refusait de lui dire. Ce qu'il lui cachait. Il déglutit avec peine alors que son petit ami levait sa main pour saisir celle de Dylan.

\- Tais-toi, exigea-t-il alors.

Dylan inclina la tête sur le côté et le dévisagea longuement. Ils passaient suffisamment de temps seuls ensemble pour ne plus avoir à se parler pour se comprendre. Il était évident qu'ils avaient une de ses conversations silencieuses que seules deux personnes très proches pouvaient avoir aussi facilement. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux.

Cela sembla durer une éternité avant que Dylan ne hoche finalement la tête et ne détourne les yeux. Dean se passa alors une main sur le visage mais grogna quand il effleura une de ses coupures.

\- On est encore loin ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Quelques heures. Je fais aussi vite que possible mais je ne fais pas de miracles, répondit Victor.

\- Je sais, concéda Dean en retour.

Il soupira ensuite longuement puis observa à nouveau sa main blessée.

\- Ça fait un mal de chien, déclara-t-il.

Castiel se souvenait d'avoir entendu quelque part que s'attaquer ainsi aux ongles était une des pires tortures qui soit. Il était étonné que son petit ami soit encore capable de parler et de fonctionner plus ou moins normalement avec la douleur qu'il devait ressentir. Il était impressionné par sa force.

\- Le docteur Stevens soignera tout ça dès qu'on sera arrivé, assura-t-il.

\- Il ne pourra pas les faire repousser par miracle. Il ne pourra rien pour la douleur non plus. Il... il ne pourra pas changer ce qui s'est passé. Il ne pourra strictement rien pour moi ! Jeta alors Dean avec une colère évidente.

Castiel fut surpris par l'agressivité de son ton. Il choisit toutefois de le mettre sur le dos de la fatigue accumulée. Il fut difficile pour lui de ne pas se vexer d'être ainsi renvoyé dans les clous.

\- Il pourrait nettoyer vos plaies afin de s'assurer qu'elles ne s'infectent pas. Il pourra vous donner quelque chose contre la douleur, plaida-t-il.

\- Et ensuite quoi ? Ça ne changera rien au reste... ça n'arrangera rien. Ça n'effacera pas ce qui... tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. Laisse tomber, tu ne peux pas comprendre, rétorqua Dean en fermant les yeux.

Castiel se retint de dire qu'il ne pouvait effectivement pas comprendre parce qu'il ne lui avait rien dit. Parce qu'il refusait de tout lui avouer. Il refusait de se disputer avec Dean. Il n'était visiblement pas dans son état normal.

\- Dean, lança alors Dylan depuis le siège passager.

\- Désolé, lâcha aussitôt son petit ami.

Castiel serra les dents, furieux de voir que Dylan était plus à même que lui de le calmer. Il n'avait pas eu de problème jusque-là avec leur relation et le fait qu'ils étaient extrêmement proches. Mais à présent, il voyait tout cela sous un angle nouveau. Et il était furieux. Il en voulait à son petit ami de s'en prendre à lui et de laisser Dylan l'apaiser aussi facilement. Il était jaloux et avait envie de crier haut et fort que Dean lui appartenait. Que Dylan n'avait pas le droit de prendre son rôle. Qu'il ne le laisserait pas faire.

\- Désolé, Cas... je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prends.

\- Ce n'est rien, Dean, assura Castiel sans le regarder.

\- Non, ce n'est pas rien, protesta aussitôt le jeune homme.

\- Si, je te dis que ça n'a pas...

\- Stop, tous les deux. Stop. Nous sommes tous fatigués et ce serait vraiment idiot de se disputer pour si peu, intervint Victor.

Castiel n'avait pas la sensation d'être responsable de quoi que ce soit mais il ne protesta pas. Il allait devoir avoir une conversation sérieuse avec son petit ami. Il avait des questions à lui poser. Mais Victor avait raison. Ils ne devaient pas le faire maintenant. Ils étaient bien trop fatigués pour se montrer lucides.

\- Et-ce que tu pourrais me tourner sur le côté ? Demanda finalement Dean après un moment.

Sa voix s'était considérablement adoucie et Castiel sentit sa colère disparaître aussitôt. Il aida le jeune homme à se tourner jusqu'à ce que son dos soit face au dossier et son visage face aux sièges avant.

\- Merci, souffla alors Dean après un long soupire de soulagement.

Castiel posa sa main sur son épaule et fut soulagé quand le jeune homme ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher. Il baissa ensuite les yeux sur le sang qui avait tâché le col du T-shirt que son petit ami portait. Il se souvint des coupures qu'il avait aperçues avant de quitter la forêt. Il se rappela également avoir entendu un des hommes au centre des visiteurs prononcer le prénom « Aaron ». Il était prêt à parier qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qui avait torturé Dean et Dylan et que c'était son prénom qu'il avait gravé sur la peau de son petit ami. Un peu comme pour marquer son territoire et ôter à Dean le fait qu'il appartenait à Castiel et à personne d'autre. Une humiliation de plus après l'avoir contraint à parler de leur relation. Castiel n'était pas un homme violent mais à cet instant précis, il était déterminé à le devenir.

Il fit glisser sa main de l'épaule au cou de son petit ami. Il passa un de ses doigts sous le col de son T-shirt pour entrapercevoir les coupures dessous. Dean se tendit aussitôt.

\- Ne fais pas ça, exigea-t-il.

\- Dean, souffla Castiel en retour.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à t'expliquer. Pas ici et pas maintenant.

Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de l'interroger. Mais il avait besoin de voir. Il tira un peu plus sur le T-shirt de son petit ami et jeta un coup d'œil à la blessure. Il pouvait deviner deux A à la suite et ce qui ressemblait à un R ensuite. Le reste était caché par le tissu. La plaie était gonflée et visiblement enflammée. Mais les plaies étaient relativement nettes. Elles laisseraient des traces.

\- Cas, murmura alors Dean.

Il semblait à nouveau au bord des larmes. Castiel relâcha aussitôt le col de son T-shirt et reposa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je... commença alors le jeune homme d'une toute petite voix.

\- Chut, mon... Dean. Tout va bien, assura-t-il.

C'était un mensonge, bien sûr. Rien n'allait bien. Il avait la sensation que Dean lui échappait. Il avait des blessures sérieuses et quelque chose s'était clairement passé entre Dylan et lui. Le camp risquait d'être attaqué d'un jour à l'autre et ils n'étaient probablement pas de taille à les affronter. Non. Rien n'allait bien. Mais Castiel ne pouvait pas le dire à son petit ami. Il le soupçonnait de le savoir déjà. Il refusait toutefois de prononcer ces mots. Il voulait se raccrocher au soulagement d'avoir retrouvé son petit ami en vie et de l'avoir dans ses bras. Il voulait oublier tout le reste. Et si pour cela il devait se mentir ouvertement, il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. L'illusion ne pourrait pas durer très longtemps. Il le savait. Tout le monde dans la voiture en était probablement conscient. Mas pour le moment, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour arranger la situation, espérer et se mentir ne leur faisait aucun mal. Bien au contraire. C'était la seule chose qui leur permettait de tenir le coup.


	10. Secret

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le 10ème chapitre toujours corrigé par la géniale Elyrine (merci, merci, merci ...)**

 **Dean s'enfonce dans son mensonge et cela ne présage rien de bon non ?**

 **Bonne lecture et merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et m'écrivent.**

 **A jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Heathens de 21 pilots**

 **Chapitre 10 : Secrets**

 _« Il est dangereux d'avoir des secrets. Dans le monde d'avant, cela pouvait nous conduire à faire du mal à quelqu'un ou à nous-même, parfois même à perdre une personne qui nous était proche. Mais dans ce monde-ci, cela peut nous conduire à mourir. A se retrouver seul et sans défense. Il ne faut pas avoir de secrets pour ceux en qui on a confiance. Ça ne veut bien sûr pas dire qu'on n'est dans l'obligation de tout partager. Simplement que les informations importantes … celles qui pourraient avoir un impact sur notre vie ou notre sécurité doivent être partagées. Il est difficile de tout dire. Parfois, on se sent vulnérable en se confessant ainsi sans retenue. Mais c'est toujours positif en fin de compte. Quelque chose qui renforce nos liens avec les autres et nous permet d'avoir une nouvelle perspective sur les événements ou sur une situation précise. Garder un secret, c'est nier qu'on a besoin des autres. Et dans un monde où survivre seul est presque impossible, se renfermer ainsi sur soi même revient à se condamner à une mort certaine. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester_

Quand ils arrivèrent au camp, il y avait tout un tas de gens pour les accueillir. Dean se serait bien passer de voir autant de monde. Il n'avait pas envie que l'attention soit braquée sur lui. Pas envie qu'on lui pose des questions. Et pas envie non plus d'avoir à parler de ce qui était arrivé. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas réellement y réchapper. Le conseil lui demanderait des explications. Et il devait leur expliquer ce qu'Aaron avait en tête. Ce qu'il prévoyait de leur faire à tous. Il n'avait simplement pas la force de le faire maintenant. Il était trop faible et encore sous le coup de tout ce qui était arrivé.

Heureusement pour lui, Victor obtint de tout le monde qu'on les laisse aller voir le Docteur Stevens en paix. Dean se contenta donc de saluer Lisa et Ben qui s'étaient visiblement beaucoup inquiété pour lui et de serrer Gabriel dans ses bras. Il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient rejoint l'infirmerie. Il n'avait plus parlé depuis un moment maintenant.

Il savait que Castiel se posait des questions. Il savait qu'il finirait par les lui demander à voix haute. Et Dean était terrifié. Parce qu'il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il voulait lui dire et ce qu'il préférait garder pour lui. Il n'évoquerait pas les sentiments de Dylan. Mais à terme, il serait sans doute contraint d'expliquer à son petit ami ce qu'Aaron l'avait obligé à faire. Ce qu'il avait accepté de faire à Dylan pour avoir une chance de s'enfuir ensuite. Il espérait toutefois pouvoir reprendre des forces avant d'affronter cette conversation. Il n'était pas sûr que Castiel réagirait bien en apprenant que son petit ami avait fait une fellation à un autre homme que lui.

Dylan était silencieux lui aussi. Et il semblait nerveux. Il fuyait le regard de Dean autant que possible et marchait loin de Castiel. Il était évident qu'il avait honte. Qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir ainsi été percé à jour. Dean n'était pas en colère contre lui. Mais il ne savait pas non plus comment lui adresser la parole sans que cela ne paraisse bizarre pour Castiel.

Car leur petite interaction dans la voiture avait éveillé les soupçons de son petit ami. Il l'avait deviné à son regard et à la façon dont son visage s'était tendu. Il se doutait que quelque chose s'était passé entre Dylan et lui. Il n'avait pas encore les détails mais ne tarderait pas à les demander.

Pour le moment, néanmoins, ils devaient être auscultés par le docteur Stevens. Dean pourrait ensuite se reposer et reprendre des forces. Il songerait à lui suite quand il aurait dormi. Castiel marchait à côté de lui, son bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à avancer. Dean en avait besoin. Ses jambes étaient faibles et tremblaient sous son poids. Il était toutefois mal à l'aise. Il se sentait sale. Indigne d'être touché par un homme aussi pur et innocent que Castiel. Il avait la sensation de l'avoir trahi. Il se détestait d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait. Même s'il était conscient que c'était le meilleur choix.

Les coupures dans son cou le brûlaient plus que n'importe laquelle de ses autres blessures. Il avait la sensation de sentir chacune des lettres qu'Aaron avait gravées dans sa peau. Il avait la sensation d'appartenir à son tortionnaire à présent. Et parce qu'il avait fait en sorte que la blessure soit suffisamment profonde pour laisser des traces indélébiles, Dean avait peur de ne jamais pouvoir l'oublier. De ne jamais réussir à se débarrasser de cette impression qui lui donnait la nausée. Il avait détesté que Castiel puisse regarder cette blessure. Il aurait voulu pouvoir la lui cacher. Mais il savait que c'était impossible. Et qu'il devrait s'y confronter rapidement.

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie sans encombre. Le docteur Stevens avait visiblement été averti de leur arrivée. Il avait préparé deux lits et les accueillit à la porte avec un sourire. Dean fut incapable de le lui rendre. Il était soulagé d'être de retour au camp. Mais il savait que le plus dur restait encore à venir. A commencer par l'examen physique auquel il allait être soumis et aux questions qu'on lui poserait nécessairement.

Il ignora la peur qui lui tordait l'estomac et faisait battre son cœur trop vite et trop fort pour le moment et prit place sur le lit que le docteur lui indiquait. Castiel se positionna aussitôt à ses côté, une main sur la sienne. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir lui demander de partir. De le laisser tranquille. Il voulait fuir ce contact. Mais il avait vu la réaction de Castiel quand il lui avait fait une demande similaire dans la voiture un peu plus tôt. Il l'avait blessé. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il le laissait donc rester à ses côtés.

Dylan s'assit sur le lit en face de Dean. Il regardait le sol fixement, sans doute pour ne pas avoir à soutenir le regard de qui que ce soi d'autre dans la pièce.

\- Par qui je commence ? Demanda alors le docteur Stevens en enfilant des gants.

\- Dean, répondit aussitôt Dylan sans relever la tête.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Pour demander au docteur de s'occuper de Dylan avant lui. Pour lui mentir et lui dire qu'il allait bien. Mais Dylan ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Tes blessures sont plus sérieuses que les miennes. Il s'est principalement acharné sur toi.

\- Tu as été inconscient plus longtemps que moi, répliqua Dean aussitôt.

\- Je n'ai pas été écorché vif !

\- Tu as le nez cassé !

Leur dispute était stupide. Mais Dean ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau. Il se fichait qu'on le soigne. Il estimait ne pas mériter l'attention des autres. Et il n'était pas forcément à l'aise à l'idée qu'on puisse voir la blessure dans son cou. Il espérait pouvoir échapper à un examen en poussant le docteur à s'occuper de Dylan avant lui.

\- Ça suffit ! Lança alors Stevens en se positionnant entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Il se passa une main sur le visage puis se tourna en direction de Dean.

\- Je suis désolé mais je suis de l'avis de Dylan. Vous avez tous les deux une mine affreuse mais tu me sembles dans un état pire que le sien. Je vais commencer par toi. Tu peux te déshabiller ?

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Victor. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement pudique. Il n'avait pas réellement de complexes sur son physique. Mais l'idée d'être nu devant témoins après avoir passé plusieurs jours sans aucun vêtement sous le regard d'Aaron le paniquait. Il baissa les yeux sur ses cuisses mais ne fit rien de plus. Il entendit le docteur Stevens se racler la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Victor, je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu quittes la pièce. Dylan, peux tu te retourner s'il te plaît ? Dean… est-ce que tu veux que Castiel sorte également ?

Le jeune homme hésita une seconde à lui dire « oui ». Il ne voulait pas se déshabiller devant son petit ami. Il ne voulait pas qu'il puisse voir l'étendue de ses blessures. Mais cela soulèverait des questions. Et cela risquait également de le blesser à nouveau. Il secoua donc la tête pour signifier à Stevens qu'il pouvait rester. Victor quitta ensuite la pièce alors que Dylan s'allongeait sur son lit et leur tournait le dos.

\- Dean ?

La voix du docteur Stevens fit sortir Dean de sa torpeur. Il retira doucement le tee shirt qu'il portait puis le jeta sur le sol. Il descendit ensuite du lit et baissa son caleçon le long de ses jambes. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer le regard de Castiel dans son dos et celui du docteur Stevens sur son torse et sa cuisse. Il savait bien qu'il était couvert de plaies et d'hématomes. Il savait bien qu'aucun d'eux ne le jugeait. Mais il aurait voulu pouvoir se cacher.

\- Peux-tu me dire ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Tu ne dois surtout rien me cacher. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu as subi pour te donner un traitement adéquat.

Dean déglutit avec peine. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dylan sur le lit en face de lui. Il avait les épaules tendues et tremblaient de tous ses membres. Dean était prêt à parier qu'il pleurait. Il en avait envie lui aussi. Mais il ne voulait pas se laisser aller. Pas devant le docteur. Et certainement pas devant Castiel. Il avait suffisamment pleuré sur son sort. Il était temps pour lui de reprendre le dessus.

\- Il m'a frappé… il m'a coupé sur le torse, les cuisses et dans le cou et il… il m'a arraché un bout de peau sur la jambe.

Dean garda pour lui le fait qu'il avait été contraint de faire une fellation à Dylan. L'information n'avait aucune importance dans le traitement du docteur Stevens. Et il n'était pas encore prêt à l'avouer. Il vit aussitôt Dylan se détendre. Il pleurait toujours mais il semblait soulagé d'entendre que son ami n'allait rien dit sur ce point.

\- Tu es sûr que tu me dis tout ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous sous entendez par là ?

Le docteur Stevens jeta alors un coup d'œil à Castiel. Visiblement, il avait été averti qu'on les avait retrouvés nus. Victor le lui avait probablement dit à leur arrivée. Il était évident qu'il en avait tiré des conclusions.

\- Dean, si tu souhaites que ton petit ami sorte, je suis sûr qu'il pourra comprendre que tu …

\- Non. Non, il peut rester. Je veux qu'il reste. Il n'a pas abusé de moi, si c'est que vous pensez. Je n'ai pas été violé. Je vous ai tout dit. Je vous le jure.

Le docteur Stevens semblait sceptique mais il n'insista pas. Dean s'allongea alors sur le lit. Cette position exerçait une pression douloureuse contre la blessure sur son cou mais il l'accueillait avec soulagement. Il estimait la mériter.

Le docteur Stevens commença alors à traiter les plaies sur son torse, son visage puis sur ses jambes. Il nettoya chacune d'elles avec soin avant de placer un bandage sur celles qui saignaient toujours. Dean ferma les yeux tout le temps que cela durait. Il ne voulait pas voir la pitié dans le regard du docteur. Il ne voulait également fuir le regard de Castiel. Il savait que son petit ami était probablement vexé par son comportement. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Est-ce que tu peux te retourner ? Demanda finalement le docteur Stevens après de longues minutes de silence.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Il se tourna sur le ventre et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Il entendit Castiel jurer entre ses dents. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le prénom d'Aaron en entier sur sa peau. Visiblement, il détestait cela. Dean pouvait le comprendre. Il aurait probablement réagi de la même façon à sa place. C'était hideux à voir. La preuve que Dean avait été trop faible pour résister. Qu'il s'était laissé faire.

\- Dean, je suis désolé, souffla le docteur Stevens d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules sans retirer son visage de l'oreiller.

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute, répliqua-t-il.

\- Non, mais je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi. Et je suis désolé également car il est évident que ces incisions laisseront des cicatrices. Ce prénom sera…

\- Gravé sur moi indéfiniment, je le sais. C'était ce qu'il voulait. C'est pas grave.

Bien sûr, il s'agissait là d'un mensonge. Dean savait que ces quelques lettres changeaient tout. Elles poseraient forcément problème à Castiel. Il ne pourrait pas les ignorer quand ils feraient l'amour. Dean le garda toutefois pour lui. Cela ne concernait pas le docteur Stevens. De surcroît, le sexe était la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait un jour y penser à nouveau sans se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé entre Dylan et lui. Aaron avait gagné. Peu importait qu'il soit mort ou non, il avait obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait. Il avait réussi à tout gâcher entre Dean et Castiel.

\- Je vais les nettoyer et les bander mais je ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus. Tu dois leur laisser le temps de guérir.

Dean hocha la tête puis laissa le docteur Stevens traiter ses coupures. Quand il eut fini, il se tourna à nouveau sur le dos et laissa Castiel le couvrir avec un drap pour le cacher du regard des autres. Dean avait presque envie de rire. C'était ridicule. Le docteur Stevens avait vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. Dylan également. Et Castiel connaissait le corps de son petit ami par cœur. Il n'avait plus rien à cacher. Mais il savait que le geste n'était pas uniquement pour lui. C'était également pour lui-même que Castiel s'était senti obligé de le faire.

\- Je vais te donner quelques antibiotiques pour éviter une infection. Il faudra garder les plaies propres et changer les bandages régulièrement. Tu dois également te reposer pour laisser une chance à ton corps de se remettre convenablement. Tu ne pourris rien faire de physiquement fatigant. Pas d'efforts et pas de sexe jusqu'à nouvel ordre. D'accord ?

Dean ne put alors s'empêcher de ricaner. Ce ne serait pas un problème. Il doutait que Castiel puisse avoir envie de lui dans son état, ou même qu'il puisse avoir envie de lui dans l'avenir quand il portait le nom d'un autre homme dans son cou. Il n'en avait pas envie non plus de toute façon.

\- Est-ce que je peux le ramener à notre chambre ? Demanda alors Castiel.

\- Je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'il reste en observation ici cette nuit. Il rentrera demain.

Castiel ne protesta pas. Dean non plus. Il était soulagé d'être cloîtré ici. Il ne voulait pas rester seul avec son petit ami. Il n'en avait pas le courage, pour le moment.

\- Je vais m'occuper de Dylan, maintenant. Castiel, je vais te demander de sortir. Je vais devoir le faire se déshabiller et je pense qu'il serait plus à l'aise si tu n'étais pas là.

Dean rouvrit alors les yeux et regarda son petit ami une seconde. Il ne semblait pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de le laisser seul. Il semblait sur le point de protester. Mais Dean savait qu'il était important pour Dylan qu'il quitte la pièce. Il prit donc la parole avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le faire.

\- Ça va aller. Tu pourras revenir dès qu'il aura fini. Tu devrais aller voir Gabriel, en attendant. Lui dire que je vais bien.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrarié. Il finit toutefois par hocher la tête avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son petit ami. Ce dernier se tendit pendant une seconde avant de lui adresser un sourire quand il constata que sa réaction l'avait blessé.

\- A tout de suite, souffla-t-il.

Castiel lui rendit son sourire même s'il n'était pas sincère. Puis il quitta la pièce. Dean tourna alors la tête pour laisser un semblant d'intimité à Dylan. Il écouta le docteur Steven l'interroger sur ses blessures puis le soigner avant de lui donner les mêmes instructions qu'à Dean quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne reporta son attention sur lui que lorsqu'il fut sûr que Dylan était lui aussi couvert d'un drap. Son regard se posa aussitôt sur son ami. Il avait les yeux fermés, une bras posé sur son visage. Il ne pleurait plus mais il semblait épuisé. Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être.

\- Hé, doc, lança-t-il alors pour attirer l'attention de Stevens sur lui.

Quand le docteur lui fit face, Dean enchaîna.

\- Je suis désolé pour les médicaments. On n'a pas pu… on les avait avant mais… je vous promets de retourner les chercher dès que je serais sur pied.

\- La seule chose dont tu dois te soucier pour le moment, Dean, c'est de te reposer et de guérir. Laisse-moi m'occuper du reste, d'accord ?

Dean avait envie de protester. C'était son rôle de rapporter au camp ce dont ils avaient besoin. Sa mission de leur fournir ces médicaments dont ils avaient tant besoin. Il avait conscience d'avoir manqué à sa tâche. Et il n'avait aucune excuse. Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser distraire. Il n'aurait pas dû accepter de suivre James à son campement. Il aurait du reprendre la route avec Dylan. Il aurait pu éviter tout ceci s'il s'était montré plus intelligent. Tout était de sa faute.

\- Non. Je sais que je… j'ai commis une erreur mais ça ne se reproduira plus. Je vous promets que la prochaine fois, je reviendrai avec les médicaments comme convenu.

\- Dean, personne ne vous en veut d'avoir été capturés. Vous avez été torturés pendant presque quatre jours. Vous avez besoin de repos. Pour le reste, d'autres sont capables de trouver les médicaments.

\- Quatre jours ? Répéta alors Dean, surpris.

Il avait la sensation étrange que cela avait duré à la fois plus et moins longtemps. Il avait totalement perdu la notion du temps. Aaron s'en était assuré en les enfermant dans une pièce sans fenêtre et en les empêchant de dormir. Quatre jours. C'était beaucoup.

\- Quatre jours, oui, confirma alors le docteur Stevens.

Dean hocha la tête puis ferma à nouveau les yeux. Peu importait ce que le docteur en pensait. Il était déterminé à réparer son erreur. Il allait retourner dehors et récupérer les médicaments dont ils avaient tant besoin. Il ne laisserait personne prendre ce risque à sa place. Pas alors qu'il était responsable de leur échec. Il le garda toutefois pour lui. Il savait que le docteur Stevens continuerait à protester. Il finirait par en parler à Castiel. Et Dean savait parfaitement ce que son petit ami en penserait. Il était préférable d'éviter le sujet pour le moment.

\- Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Je vais faire en sorte que personne ne vous dérange jusqu'à demain matin, expliqua le docteur Stevens après quelques minutes de silence.

Dean rouvrit les yeux et le regarda réajuster le drap sur Dylan. Le jeune homme ne bougeait toujours pas. Il ne dormait pas. C'était évident. Mais il ne semblait pas avoir envie de parler. Dean avait de la peine pour lui.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je dise à Castiel de revenir ?

La question du docteur Stevens le surprit et pendant une seconde, il ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Il savait que son petit ami avait envie de revenir. De rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Peut être même de veiller sur lui ensuite. Et il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il ne le voulait pas lui. Il ne voulait pas lui faire plus de peine encore. Le docteur Stevens semblait en revanche avoir deviné en partie ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

\- Je peux lui dire que tu dors déjà et que tu as besoin de calme ou que tu as besoin d'être absolument seul. C'est comme tu veux. Si tu as besoin de lui, j'irai le chercher.

Dean avait envie d'être seul. Et il savait que Dylan redoutait le retour de Castiel. Qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec le jeune homme dans la même pièce que lui. Il était peut être temps pour Dean de faire passer les intérêts de Dylan avant ceux de Castiel.

\- Il refusera de vous écouter, déclara-t-il alors.

Lui aurait certainement refusé de rester à l'écart si le rôles avaient été inversés.

\- Pas si je lui dis que c'est pour ton bien.

\- Je veux bien, alors… merci.

Le docteur Stevens lui sourit alors avant de le tapoter gentiment sur le pied puis de quitter la pièce sans rien ajouter de plus. Pendant une seconde après son départ, Dean se contenta d'observer le plafond. Il s'attendait à ce que Castiel entre tout de même dans la pièce d'une minute à l'autre. Mis quand rien ne se passa, il tourna finalement le visage vers Dylan. Son ami ne le regardait toujours pas. Mais il semblait un peu moins angoissé maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls. Et que la menace du retour de Castiel s'était éloignée.

\- Je ne pourrai pas l'empêcher de revenir éternellement. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'être dans la même pièce que lui… ce que je trouve idiot parce qu'il ne sait rien, mais… il va falloir qu'on trouve une solution.

\- J'avais la solution, intervint Dylan d'une voix bizarrement froide. J'avais la solution mais tu n'as pas voulu me laisser faire.

Dean se pinça une seconde l'arrête du nez. Il avait un début de migraine. Mais il devait avoir cette conversation avec son ami avant le retour de Castiel. Il devait mettre es choses u clair avec lui. Parce qu'en continuant ainsi, ils finiraient par ne plus pouvoir passer de temps ensemble. Dean aurait alors tout perdu.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir. Tu étais blessé et faible et tu te serais fait tuer.

Dylan ricana alors une seconde avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de tourner enfin le visage vers Dean. Il semblait calme et résigné. Comme si ce qu'il venait d'entendre confirmait tous les soupons qu'il avait eus jusque là. Dean ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction.

\- Parfait, alors… dès que j'irai mieux je partirai… je resterai jusqu'à ce qu'on se soit débarrassés d'Aaron, mais ensuite je… je partirai.

Dean soupira longuement. Il n'était pas étonné que son ami ait ainsi interprété ses précédents propos. Mais il était vexé qu'il ne veuille pas le croire apte à passer outre tout ce qui s'était passé. Tout ce qu'il avait appris.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, protesta t-il alors.

\- Dean… bien sûr que si… ça ne peut pas être… soyons réalistes une seconde. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Je ne peux même pas regarder Castiel dans les yeux sans me détester aussitôt. Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux non plus.

Dean détestait l'idée de voir son ami souffrir en raison des sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. Mais il ne voulait pas le perdre pour autant. Ne pouvait pas le perdre quand il était le seul à pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il avait traversé. Le seul probablement à qui il serait capable d'en parler. Il avait besoin de Dylan et il était convaincu que son ami avait également besoin de lui.

\- Non… non, c'est hors de question. Je ne veux pas que tu partes et je suis sûr que tu n'en as pas envie non plus. Tu es chez toi ici et je… j'ai besoin de toi. Après ce qu'on a vécu, j'ai la sensation que tu es le seul à pouvoir me comprendre.

\- Il te suffirait d'en parler à Castiel pour qu'il soit là pour toi. Il sera à même de te comprendre et de te soutenir… sans doute bien mieux qu moi.

\- Il n'a pas vécu… il n'était pas là ! Dylan, je t'en prie. On ne va pas laisser ce qui s'est passé se mettre entre nous. On est plus fort que ça.

Dylan le regarda alors pendant uns seconde avant une infinie tristesse dans les yeux avant de secouer la tête puis de reporter son attention sur le plafond. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir l'approcher. Le pendre dans ses bras et lui dire que out finirait par s'arranger. Mais il savait que ça ne ferait que compliquer les choses pour Dylan. Il devait lui laisser suffisamment de distance pour qu'il ne se sente pas acculé.

\- Le problème Dean c'est que je ne le suis pas… ou pas suffisamment, sans doute. Je ne peux pas ignorer ce que je ressens et… je doute de pouvoir oublier ce qui s'est passé… ce que j'ai… le pire dans tout ça c'est que même si mon cerveau sait que c'était forcé, que tu n'en avais pas envie… mon cœur lui a d'autres idées. Je ne t'en veux pas mais… tu ne peux pas me demander de rester et d'être à pour être le témoin de ton bonheur avec Castiel. Pas maintenant que je sais ce que je ressens pour toi.

Dean aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire qu'il était libre de son choix. Il aurait aimé ne pas se montrer égoïste. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il avait trop besoin de Dylan pour lui accorder ce dont il avait visiblement besoin. Le pire était qu'il savait parfaitement que son ami renoncerait à son projet s'il le lui demandait. Il détestait l'idée d'abuser du pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se raisonner. Il avait perdu Sam. Avec ce qui s'était passé, il finirait inévitablement par perdre Castiel et Gabriel. Il ne pouvait pas en plus perdre Dylan. C'était inenvisageable.

\- Sauf que j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne peux pas te perdre. Tu dois me comprendre, Dylan. Je ne fais pas ça pour te faire du mal. Ce n'est pas mon but. Mais tu es mon petit frère… tu es… tu es ma famille et je ne peux pas me résigner à perdre un nouveau membre de ma famille. Pas après Sam.

\- Dean, je suis amoureux de toi. Je veux… j'aimerais pouvoir te dire que c'est quelque chose de temporaire mais je ne peux pas en être sûr. Et toi non plus… j'aimerais aussi pouvoir te dire que je te vois comme mon grand frère mais ce serait un mensonge. Je ne veux plus te mentir.

L'entendre dire aussi franchement qu'il était amoureux de lui rendait les choses plus concrètes. Mais cela ne changeait en rien ce que Dean pensait. Dylan n'était pas obligé de partir. Il y avait forcément une solution. Un moyen pur lui de rester sans souffrir en permanence.

\- Je ne lui dirai rien… je ne parlerai pas de tout ça avec Castiel. S'il ne le sait pas, alors il n'y aura aucun problème.

Il savait bien que ce n'était pas suffisant. Que cela ne réglait en rien le reste de leurs problèmes. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir pour le moment.

\- Mais tu resteras avec lui, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu n'as pas l'intention de le quitter ?

\- S'il veut toujours de moi, non. Je l'aime, Dylan. Je suis amoureux de lui.

\- Et moi de toi… essaie de te mettre à ma place une seconde. Comment réagirais tu si tu devais rester au même endroit que Castiel et le regarder faire sa vie avec un autre sous tes yeux ? Es-ce que tu resterais ?

Non. La réponse était simple. Dean partirait aussitôt. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à Dylan. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner plus de munitions qu'il n'en avait déjà.

\- S'il me disait qu'il a besoin de moi, je resterais, oui… sans hésiter.

\- Dean, s'il te plaît…

\- Dylan, j'ai besoin de toi.

Il savait qu'en disant cela, il avait convaincu le jeune homme. Il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Qu'il était injuste et cruel. Mais après ce qu'Aaron lui avait fait, il voulait se montrer un peu égoïste. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui avait vécu le même enfer auprès de lui. Quelqu'un à qui se confier quand il ne pourrait plus rester silencieux.

\- On va trouver une solution… ensemble. On va s'en sortir. Fais moi confiance.

Dylan ne dit rien mais hocha la tête, donnant ainsi son accord à Dean. Le jeune homme en fut aussitôt soulagé. Il soupira longuement avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Le docteur Stevens lui avait bandé les doigts et la douleur était bien moins intense à présent. Il avait besoin de repos mais il refusait de fermer les yeux. Il avait peur de ce qu'il verrait une fois ses paupières closes.

\- Tu devrais lui dire, tu sais, souffla finalement Dylan après un long moment de silence.

Dean tourna aussitôt le visage vers son ami, surpris par ce qu'il entendait.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda t-il alors.

Dylan se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parle. Il regardait toujours le plafond visiblement plus à l'aise en ne soutenant pas le regard de Dean.

\- Il finirait par comprendre que tu lu caches quelque chose… si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Et quand tu finiras par lui dire, ce sera pire encore… parce que tu lui auras menti pendant longtemps et qu'il t'en voudra forcément. Il est mauvais de garder des secrets quand on est en couple.

Dean fut étonné de voir que Dylan insistait pour qu'il se montre honnête envers Castiel. S'il lui disait tout, cela compliquerait nécessairement ses propres liens avec le petit ami de Dean. Mais il ne semblait avoir que ses intérêts en tête.

\- Si tu l'aimes et que tu ne veux pas le perdre, alors tu dois lui parler. Peu importe les conséquences me concernant. Tu dois privilégier ta relation avec lui avant tout le reste.

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête.

\- Non… non, je ne peux pas. Et puis qu'est-ce que je lui dirais, hein ? Comment pourrais-je lui expliquer que j'ai accepté de te… de te faire ce que je t'ai fait ? Comment lui expliquer que je l'ai trahi sciemment ?

\- Tu lui diras que tu n'as pas eu le choix et je le confirmerai. Il comprendra. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra.

Sauf que Dean en était bien moins sûr que lui. A la place de Castiel, il n'aurait probablement pas été en mesure de passer outre. Il aurait été jaloux et furieux.

\- A sa place, je ne pourrais pas. Non… je ne lui dirai rien. De toute façon, ça ne changerait pas grand chose à ce qu'on a vécu et ça compliquerait nettement la situation pour toi. Je préfère qu'il ne sache rien.

\- Dean…

Le jeune homme ne se laisserait pas convaincre. Il ne changerait pas d'avis. Il ferait en sorte que Castiel ne se doute de rien. Il ferait comme si de rien n'était et se reconstruirait peu à peu. Il en était capable. Il voulait croire que tout finirait par s'arranger.

\- Non, ça suffit… je… je ne lui dirai rien.

Dylan marmonna alors quelque chose mais Dean l'ignora. Il bougea ensuite sensiblement sur le lit et gémit comme sa blessure dans le cou se réveilla aussitôt. Il se tourna alors sur le côté, faisant ainsi face à Dylan.

\- De toute façon, je doute qu'il ait toujours envie de moi après… après tout ça.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'aurait plus envie de toi ?

Dean se concentra une seconde sur la douleur dans son cou avant de répondre.

\- Tu as entendu ce que le docteur Stevens a dit. Je vais garder des traces. J'aurais le nom d'Aaron gravé sur mon cou jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… le nom d'un autre homme. Castiel ne pourra plus jamais me regarder de la même manière.

\- Écoute, Dean… je ne le connais sans doute pas aussi bien que toi mais je suis convaincu qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas à a ça… moi, je ne le ferais pas.

Dean savait bien qu'il était cruel de parler ainsi de sa relation avec Castiel à Dylan. Mais il n'avait personne d'autre à qui se confier. Personne qui ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Et il avait besoin de conseil. Besoin de quelqu'un pour lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. Il était totalement perdu.

\- Il est évident que Castiel ne t'aime pas uniquement pour ton physique et il… il comprendra forcément que tu n'as pas voulu que cela arrive. Que tu n'as pas cherché à… que tu ne voulais pas.

Ce n'était pas uniquement une question d'être défiguré ou non. Même s'il venait à perdre un membre ou à se faire arracher la moitié du visage, il ne douterait pas une seconde que Castiel continuerait à l'aimer. Leur relation allait bien au delà de leur attirance physique mutuelle. Mais son petit ami était possessif et jaloux. Il aimait l'idée que Dean lui appartienne. Le fait que le jeune homme porte le nom d'un autre homme lui rappellerait sans cesse qu'il avait été nu devant un autre. Il ne pourrait pas passer outre.

\- Même s'il le comprend, il le verra. Tous les jours… toutes les fois où on fera… il le verra et il se souviendra et à la longue… à la longue, il ne pourra plus le supporter. Je le sais.

\- S'il fait ça alors c'est un idiot.

\- Je ferais la même chose.

Dean ne pouvait pas l'assurer ans être confronté à la même situation. Mais il était presque sûr qu'il réagirait ainsi. Il n'en voulait pas à Castiel, bien au contraire. Il pouvait le comprendre. Il pensait même qu'il était préférable pour lui de trouver quelqu'un qui n'avait pas subi la même chose. Quelqu'un qui serait toujours à même de lui apporter tout ce qu'il méritait. Dean doutait d'en être capable à nouveau.

\- Non, Dean. Je suis sûr que non. Tu n'es pas comme ça. Castiel n'est pas comme ça.

\- Tu ne nous connais pas. Tu ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne entre nous. Tu ne sais pas à quel point il peut être possessif quand on… quand on fait l'amour. Il répète toujours que je lui appartiens et qu'il m'appartient et…

\- Peu importe ce qu'il dit dans le feu de l'action… ce ne sont pas des choses qu'il faut prendre au pied de la lettre. Aucun homme n'est totalement lucide quand il prend du plaisir. Ça ne change rien au fait qu'il t'aime… et qu'il ne t'abandonnera pas pour si peu.

Dylan avait sans doute raison. Mais pour le moment, Dean était incapable de réfléchir convenablement. Il était bien trop paniqué et trop fatigué pour parvenir à se montrer lucide. Il étudierait à nouveau le problème après s'être reposé.

\- Tu sais que je ne t'en veux pas, hein ?

La question de Dylan surprit une nouvelle fois Dean. A chaque fois qu'il pensait la conversation terminée, son ami reprenait la parole. Visiblement, il n'était pas encore prêt à dormir non plus. Il avait sans doute lui aussi peur de revoir Aaron une fois ses paupières closes.

\- Je le sais, oui, répondit le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

\- Mais est-ce que tu me crois quand je te le dis ?

\- Je ne sais pas… honnêtement Dylan, à cet instant précis, je ne suis plus sûr de grand chose.

Dylan finit par se tourner sur le côté à son tour. Il glissa un bras sous son oreiller et posa enfin son regard sur Dean. Il semblait nerveux mais déterminé à le convaincre de ce qu'il disait.

\- Rien de ce qui s'est passé n'est de ta faute, Dean. Absolument rien. J'étais d'accord pour suivre James. Je me suis fait avoir moi aussi. Je ne t'en veux pas... je t'en veux pas pour ce qu'Aaron m'a fait et je n'en t'en veux pour ce que tu as accepté de faire. Tu vas devoir te pardonner parce que tu n'es pas coupable.

Dean hocha la tête mais fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait la gorge nouée et il refusait de pleurer. Il avait suffisamment pleurer pour tout le reste de sa vie depuis quelques jours.

\- J'aurais dû refuser, déclara-t-il alors.

\- Et quoi ? Les laisser te violer ? Non… non, Dean, tu as eu raison. Crois-moi… tu as pris la bonne décision.

\- Mais je t'ai fait du mal, rappela-t-il.

\- Je crois que tu t'en es fait à toi aussi. Et sans doute plus qu'à moi. C'était exactement ce qu'Aaron voulait que tu ressentes. Tu l'as dit toi-même. On ne doit pas le laisser gagner. On doit se montrer plus fort que lui.

Les paroles de Dylan étaient sensées. Elles étaient logiques. Il avait raison. Dean allait devoir travailler sur ce point aussi. Mais une nouvelle fois, c'était trop tôt pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il devait d'abord digérer ce qui était arrivé. Il devait se reposer et reprendre des forces. Ensuite, il se poserait et prendrait le temps de réfléchir à ce que son ami venait de lui dire et à ce qu'il ressentait.

\- J'ai peur de dormir, confessa-t-il alors un peu malgré lui.

Il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Mais il savait que Dylan ne le jugerait pas. Parce qu'il savait que son ami ressentait la même chose. Il était terrifié lui aussi. C'était en partie pour ça qu'il gardait les yeux ouverts.

\- J'ai peur aussi. Mais on est là l'un pour l'autre, non ? Tant qu'on est ensemble, rien ne peut nous arriver.

Dean avait envie de lui rappeler qu'ils étaient ensemble quand Aaron les avait torturés. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas ce que son ami tentait de lui dire. Il voulait juste lui rappeler qu'il pouvait compter pour lui. Que si Dean faisait un cauchemar, Dylan serait là pour le réveiller. Pour le rassurer. Ça aurait du être le travail de Castiel. Mais le jeune homme était convaincu que seul Dylan pouvait l'aider dans cette situation. Puisqu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il traversait. Puisqu'il vivait la même chose de son côté.

\- Merci Dylan, souffla-t-il alors.

\- Ne me remercie pas, Dean. Ferme juste les yeux. Je suis là. On est en sécurité.

Dean était étonné par le sang -froid de son ami. Il avait semblé totalement détruit quelques minutes plus tôt, incapable de reprendre le dessus avant que le médecin ne l'examine. Mais à présent, il semblait calme, apaisé. Dean ne savait pas si cela tenait à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Ou s'il était juste très bon acteur. Peu importait en fin de compte. Dylan lui donnait exactement ce dont il avait besoin à cet instant précis. C'était la seule chose qui avait de l'importance.

« N'oublie pas Castiel, Dean. Il est là pour toi aussi. Si tu continues à le repousser, tu finiras par le perdre » souffla la voix de Sam dans sa tête.

Dean n'était pas idiot. Il savait bien que son comportement finirait par lasser son petit ami. Qu'il le pousserait à renoncer tôt ou tard. Il espérait pouvoir changer d'attitude une fois qu'il aurait repris des forces. Pour le moment, cependant, il était incapable de faire différemment. Incapable de se passer de Dylan. Il n'était pas non plus prêt à accepter l'aide de qui que ce soit d'autre. Pas même celle de Castiel. Il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer que son petit ami ferait preuve de patience. Que Dylan avait raison. Que tout finirait par s'arranger entre eux parce que leur amour était plus fort que tout. Il étai difficile d'y croire à ce moment précis. Mais Dean avait besoin d'espérer. Sans quoi il craquerait à nouveau.

« Demain est un autre jour » disait le proverbe. « La nuit porte conseil ». Dean n'y avait jamais réellement cru. Mais pour une fois, il avait envie d'en avoir la confirmation. Envie de se réveiller avec toutes es réponses à ses questions. Avec les solutions à ses problèmes.

\- Je t'aime, souffla quelqu'un quelque part non loin de lui.

Dean n'aurait pas su dire s'il s'agissait de Castiel, de Sam ou de Dylan. Il n'était même pas de ne pas l'avoir imaginé. Peu importait. C'était agréable à entendre. Et à cet instant précis, une nouvelle fois, exactement ce dont Dean avait besoin pour s'abandonner enfin au sommeil. Il se raccrocha à la certitude qu'il était aimé et soutenu. Que même s'il venait à perdre Castiel, il lui resterait Dylan. Que si c'était ce denier qui partait, il aurait Castiel avec lui. Il n'était pas seul. Il ne devait surtout pas l'oublier. Il n'était pas forcé d'affronter cette épreuve seul. Pas comme il avait du le faire à la mort de Sam. Il y avait des personnes dans ce monde qui le jugeaient digne de leur amour. Cela devait forcément signifier quelque chose.C'était important qu'il ne l'oublie surtout pas.

Quand il sombra finalement dans le sommeil, il entendit la même voix lui répéter les mêmes trois mots. Il ne chercha pas à savoir de qui il s'agissait. Derrière ses paupières closes, il vit le visage de Dylan… puis celui de Castiel qui prenait sa place. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que cela signifiait et ne voulait surtout pas y penser. Il voulait juste dormir et oublier. Après tout, demain serait un autre jour et avec un peu de chance, un jour meilleur. C'était tout ce que Dean demandait.


	11. Guerre

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 11ème chapitre. Publié tard certes mais on est toujours jeudi non ?**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire et merci à Elyrine qui tient son rôle à merveille.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Do or die de 30 seconds to mars**

 **Chapitre 11 : Guerre**

 _« Nous sommes en guerre. C'est quelque chose que nous ne devons surtout pas oublier. Nous sommes en guerre contre cette maladie qui a décimé une partie de la population mondiale. Ce n'est pas une guerre classique comme celles que les armées menaient dans le monde d'avant. Ce n'est pas une guerre de soldats. C'est une guerre que nous devons tous mener. Nous sommes tous des combattants, à présent. Que nous ayons été préparé ou non. Nous devons nous battre. Nous défendre et contre-attaquer quand c'est nécessaire. Je me souviens de ce que certains anciens soldats m'ont dit après être revenus du front. La guerre laisse des traces. Elle change ceux qui la mène. Il est évident que celle qui se joue en ce moment laissera des traces indélébiles sur l'humanité tout entière. Mais peut-être était-elle nécessaire pour qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases. Peut-être est-elle un nouveau commencement. C'est ce que j'aime à penser, en tout cas. »_

 _Manuel de survive de Dean Winchester._

Castiel n'était pas un idiot. Il savait que le docteur Stevens lui avait menti en sortant de la chambre où Dean et Dylan avaient été soignés et que son petit ami ne dormait pas.. Il avait juste demandé à ce que Castiel reste dehors. Il avait demandé à rester seul avec Dylan. Et Castiel détestait être mis ainsi à l'écart.

Il voulait se montrer compréhensif. Dean avait vécu quelque chose de traumatisant. Il avait été torturé et humilié pendant des jours entiers. Et Dylan avait été là tout le temps que cela avait duré. Il était le seul à connaître la nature exacte des tortures infligées et de fait, sans doute le seul à pouvoir réellement comprendre ce que Dean ressentait.

Mais il n'était pas le petit ami du jeune homme. Ce n'était pas lui que Dean aimait. Castiel n'avait peut-être pas assisté à la torture de son petit ami mais il pouvait comprendre. Il suffisait que Dean accepte de lui parler et de se montrer honnête.

Car il savait que le jeune homme lui cachait quelque chose, qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit. C'était évident. Il avait peur de ce qu'il avait choisi de taire. Ça ne pouvait être que grave si Dean refusait d'en parler, et l'imagination de Castiel lui fournissait des réponses qui le terrifiaient. La première était que son petit ami avait été effectivement violé, qu'il en avait honte et que c'était ce qui expliquait son comportement. Son désir de fuir le moindre contact et de ne pas se retrouver en présence de Castiel.

S'il avait été violé, il lui faudrait du temps pour surmonter cette épreuve. Il aurait besoin qu'on soit patient avec lui. Castiel ne lui en voudrait pas, pas plus qu'il ne lui reprocherait ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais il était convaincu que Dean s'en voulait parce qu'il pensait s'être montré faible. Ce qui était bien évidemment stupide mais tellement Dean qu'il n'en était même pas surpris.

Castiel voulait être là pour aider son petit ami à guérir et être à ses côtés à chaque étape. Il était prêt à tout endurer et tout entendre si cela pouvait l'aider. Il ne s'emporterait pas, ne crierait pas et n'exigerait rien de plus que ce que son petit ami serait prêt à lui donner. Mais il avait besoin de savoir. Et il avait besoin que Dean ne le fuie pas comme il était évident qu'il cherchait à le faire pour le moment.

Castiel avait envie d'entrer dans la chambre malgré les ordres du docteur de ne pas le faire. Il avait envie de pousser la porte et d'exiger des réponses de la part de son petit ami. Il voulait également empêcher Dean de se confier à Dylan en son absence. Il ne voulait pas les voir se rapprocher. Il ne voulait pas être remplacé. Il était jaloux. Et même s'il savait que c'était injuste et stupide, c'était plus fort que lui. Il voyait Dylan comme une menace, comme l'homme qui pourrait les séparer. Il voulait avoir confiance en son petit ami et en la force de ses sentiments mais quand Dean le mettait ainsi de côté, il était difficile d'y croire.

Castiel résista toutefois à son envie de débarquer dans la chambre. Il se contenta de rester à l'extérieur, l'oreille tendue. Il crut entendre des murmures, des mots échangés. Il était convaincu que Dean et Dylan étaient en train de parler de l'autre côté de la porte. Il était presque sûr qu'ils parlaient de lui.

Il devenait paranoïaque. Il le devait en partie aux choses que Gabriel lui avait dites après le départ de Dean. Il lui avait parlé des sentiments de Dylan. Avant ça, Castiel ne l'aurait jamais perçu comme une menace. Maintenant, c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser. Et cela le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Il était épuisé. Mais il savait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à dormir sans Dean à ses côtés. Il allait donc attendre que son petit ami l'autorise à venir le voir. Il ne le quitterait plus ensuite. Peu importait ce que Dean lui demanderait, il resterait à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement guéri. Il ferait en sorte que le jeune homme se confie à lui et oublie totalement Dylan et le lien spécial qui semblait désormais les unir.

Cette partie du bâtiment était entièrement vide à cette heure-ci et Castiel se sentait seul. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose qu'il n'ait rien pour le distraire. Parce qu'il était alors plongé dans ses pensées et la même chose tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

« Il ne veut pas de toi avec lui ». « Il n'a pas besoin de toi... il a Dylan, maintenant ». « Il va te quitter pour lui ». Castiel avait envie de pleurer.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps seul. Car comme à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de lui, Gabriel finit par le rejoindre. Il approcha de son frère en silence, semblant surpris de le trouver là.

\- Tu n'es pas avec lui ?

Castiel pouvait comprendre la question de son frère. Il secoua la tête.

\- Il ne veut pas de moi, répondit-il alors.

Pendant une seconde, Gabriel ne dit rien. Il rejoignit son frère et s'appuya contre le mur à sa droite. Castiel aurait aimé avoir une chaise pour s'asseoir. Il ne pourrait pas passer la nuit debout. Mais pour le moment, il refusait de s'éloigner. Il voulait être là si Dean l'appelait, revenait sur sa décision et avait besoin de lui. Il en doutait mais il refusait de prendre le risque.

\- Comment ça, il ne veut pas de toi ?

\- Il a demandé au docteur de ne pas me laisser entrer. J'ai l'impression qu'il… qu'il tente de me fuir. Je ne suis juste pas sûr de savoir pourquoi.

Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Il avait une vague idée sur la raison du comportement de son petit ami. Il voulait être seul avec Dylan. Il n'avait pas besoin de Castiel quand il avait son ami à ses côtés. Il avait honte de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il ne le partagea toutefois pas avec son frère. Il avait peur de l'entendre confirmer chacun de ses soupçons.

\- Il a peut-être besoin d'être un peu seul pour le moment. Après ce qu'il a vécu, ça ne doit pas être facile de se retrouver ainsi entouré.

C'était stupide et Castiel soupçonnait son frère de le savoir. Dean et lui étaient inséparables. Ils s'étaient fait la promesse de toujours être là l'un pour l'autre, que ce soit dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Et il était évident que le jeune homme avait sciemment choisi de se passer de lui parce qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et qu'il estimait ne pas avoir besoin de lui. Une nouvelle fois, il le garda pour lui. Il ne voulait pas entendre Gabriel partager son avis.

\- Ou peut-être qu'il est réellement trop fatigué. Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas que tu le voies dans cet état. Tu connais Dean. Il est fier et il considère que la moindre faiblesse est une honte.

\- J'étais là quand le médecin l'a soigné. J'ai vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir.

Gabriel hocha alors la tête. Castiel avait conscience de la froideur de son ton et de la colère qui animait ses réponses. Il ne voulait pas faire de peine à son frère mais il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour se défouler et Gabriel était le seul à être présent.

\- Il t'a dit ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? Demanda finalement ce dernier.

Castiel ne savait pas s'il pouvait tout dire à son frère. Il était convaincu que Dean n'aurait pas apprécié. Mais il avait confiance en Gabriel. Il ne le répéterait pas à quelqu'un d'autre. Il méritait de savoir. Lui aussi tenait beaucoup au jeune homme. Lui aussi était inquiet.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il a tout dit mais il a parlé, oui, et Gabe… c'est pire encore que ce que j'imaginais. Ils lui ont fait du mal. Ils l'ont torturé pendant des jours. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'ils…

\- Explique-moi, le coupa Gabriel en regardant le sol à ses pieds.

Castiel savait que son frère serait probablement aussi furieux que lui en l'apprenant. Mais c'était une bonne chose. Car il voudrait se venger lui aussi. Castiel aurait besoin de lui quand il passerait l'attaque. Il était déterminé à le faire, à présent. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tout ceci impuni.

\- Ils l'ont frappé. Ils lui ont arraché les ongles d'une main. Ils l'ont entaillé avec un couteau. Dans son cou, l'un d'eux a gravé son nom sur lui. Bordel, il l'a fait de sorte à ce que cela laisse des cicatrices… pour que Dean ait ce prénom sur lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Ils lui ont arraché un morceau de peau sur la cuise et…

\- Les fils de pute, jura alors Gabriel.

Castiel lui jeta un coup d'œil et ne fut pas surpris de voir que tout son corps tremblait. Il était furieux, triste également. Il était finalement dans un état similaire au sien.

\- Ils les avaient déshabillés... tous les deux. Sans doute juste pour les humilier mais je…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il n'était pas capable de dire le mot « viol » sans s'effondrer. Le penser était déjà suffisamment difficile. Le dire à voix haute serait pire encore.

\- Tu crois qu'ils ont été… tu crois qu'un de ces salopards a pu abuser d'eux ?

Le fait que Gabriel ne prononce pas non plus le mot redouté soulageait considérablement Castiel. Il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il était toutefois clair que c'était exactement ce à quoi son frère pensait à cet instant précis.

\- Dean a assuré que non mais je n'en suis pas sûr… j'ai peur qu'il me cache quelque chose… j'ai peur qu'ils aient abusé sexuellement de lui et qu'il refuse d'en parler.

Gabriel soupira longuement mais ne dit rien. Castiel savait que la nouvelle n'était pas facile à entendre. Si Dean ou Dylan avaient été violés, c'était pire que tout. Et cela prouvait que l'homme qui les avait torturé était réellement prêt à tout. Ça en disait long sur le genre de personne qu'il était.

\- Je suis convaincu qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dont ils refusent de parler tous les deux. Je ne leur en veux pas… ça ne doit pas être simple. Mais je me sens mis à l'écart et je… j'ai peur que Dean finisse par penser que seul Dylan peut le comprendre.

\- Cassie, je sais bien que ça ne doit pas être simple pour toi pour le moment. Mais ça ne l'est sans doute pas plus pour lui. Il a besoin d'en parler et il est évident qu'il est plus simple de le faire avec quelqu'un qui était là pour voir ce qui est arrivé. Tu dois lui laisser le temps.

Castiel savait déjà tout ça. Et sans doute aurait-il pu l'accepter plus facilement si Gabriel n'avait pas évoqué la possibilité que Dylan soit amoureux de Dean. Il n'aurait pas ressenti la même jalousie.

\- Je lui laisserai tout le temps dont il a besoin. Je ne vais pas exiger qu'il me parle… pas tant qu'il n'est pas prêt à le faire. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il préfère le faire avec Dylan parce qu'il… parce qu'il a des sentiments pour lui maintenant qu'ils ont partagés tout ça.

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit ?

Castiel ne voulait pas que son frère se sente coupable. Il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment d'avoir partagé son impression avec lui. Il préférait être prévenu du danger pour pouvoir l'éviter. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus mentir sur ce point.

\- En partie, oui… sans doute. Ça tourne en boucle dans ma tête et je vois des signes partout. Je sais bien que ce n'est définitivement pas le moment d'être jaloux mais c'est plus fort que moi.

\- Cassie, écoute… tu dois oublier ce que je t'ai dit. Je me suis très certainement trompé.

Castiel aurait aimé que cela soit aussi simple. Il aurait aimé pouvoir effacer tout ceci de sa mémoire. Mais il était à présent convaincu que Gabriel avait raison et que Dylan avait des sentiments pour Dean. Il l'avait lu sur son visage depuis leur retour. Il n'était juste pas sûr qu'ils soient réciproques. Il pouvait accepter que Dylan soit amoureux de son petit ami. Il pouvait le comprendre. Dean était un homme exceptionnel. Mais sans la preuve que ses sentiments étaient à sens unique, il était terrifié.

\- Non, tu as vu juste, assura-t-il alors.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

\- Je l'ai vu sur son visage… dans ses yeux quand on les a retrouvés. Il ne le regarde plus comme un ami. Il le regarde comme moi je le regarde. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer.

Gabriel ne protesta pas. Castiel soupira longuement à son tour avant de se laisser glisser le long du mur jusqu'à être assis par terre. Son frère l'imita une seconde plus tard et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui. Castiel se laissa faire sans protester.

\- Même si c'est effectivement le cas, Dean n'a pas les mêmes sentiments que lui. J'en suis sûr.

\- J'aimerais te croire mais je n'en suis pas aussi convaincu que toi. Tu ne l'as pas vu dans la voiture quand on revenait. Il était paniqué et épuisé et il s'en est pris à moi. Il cherchait à fuir le contact. Il était prêt à me repousser et je voulais le calmer… j'ai essayé. Il ne m'a pas écouté. Ce n'est que quand Dylan a prononcé son nom… juste son nom, rien de plus… ce n'est que là qu'il s'est calmé… et excusé. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux à ce moment là. Quelque chose qui n'est possible qu'entre deux personnes partageant un lien fort et unique. Quelque chose que je n'aurais cru possible qu'entre lui et moi.

Gabriel appuya sa tête contre le sommet du crâne de Castiel. Ce dernier avait besoin de cette proximité et de ce contact pour ne pas céder complètement à la panique qui le gagnait.

\- Je suis sûr que Dean n'a rien de tout ça en tête pour le moment. Et puis, ils avaient déjà un lien fort avant de partir… ils sont proches, mais… comme deux frères. Pas comme deux amants.

\- Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas en état de le comprendre pour le moment. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui le préoccupe pour le moment. Mais quand il ira mieux, il y repensera inévitablement. Et il pourrait réaliser qu'il est…

\- Il n'est pas amoureux de Dylan.

Castiel ferma alors les yeux. Il ne servait à rien de continuer à débattre de ce point. Il savait que son frère ne disait pas ça uniquement pour lui faire plaisir ou le rassurer. Il pensait sincèrement que Dean n'était pas amoureux de Dylan. Cela le rassurait sensiblement mais cela ne suffisait pas effacer tous ses doutes.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais s'il refuse de me parler ? Comment pourrais-je l'aider s'il continue de tout garder pour lui ?

\- Tu vas l'aimer et le soutenir. Tu vas être là pour lui et te montrer patient. Et s'il ne t'en parle jamais dans les détails, tu respecteras sa décision et continueras de l'aimer.

\- J'aimerais que ça soit aussi simple.

\- Ça le sera si tu fais en sorte que ça le soit.

Castiel rouvrit les yeux et tourna son visage contre le torse de son frère. Il emplit ses narines du parfum unique de Gabriel et apprécia de sentir la chaleur de son corps envahir peu à peu le sien. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour ne pas perdre complètement la tête.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Eh bien d'abord parce que je suis bien plus intelligent que toi et ensuite parce que… Cassie, si toutefois Dean avait été… s'il avait été violé par ces monstres, est-ce que ça changerait ta façon de le voir ? Est-ce que ça te pousserait à ne plus l'aimer comme tu l'aimes actuellement ?

La réponse était évidente. Castiel n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir. Rien de ce qui pouvait s'être passé durant ces quelques jours ne changerait ses sentiments pour Dean. Rien ne changerait la façon qu'il avait de le voir, l'admiration qu'il avait pour lui.

\- Bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il est la victime dans cette histoire. Je continuerai à l'aimer quoi qu'il arrive. C'est l'homme de ma vie.

\- Alors tout finira bien. Tu ne dois pas en douter.

Castiel avait envie de dire à son frère que le problème n'était pas là. Il n'avait pas peur de ses propres sentiments. Il savait qu'ils étaient bien trop forts pour disparaître du jour au lendemain. Non. Ce dont il avait peur était que les sentiments de son petit ami changent. Qu'ils se dirigent vers quelqu'un d'autre maintenant. Vers Dylan.

\- Quand on partage une telle épreuve avec quelqu'un, ça crée des liens… des liens plus forts que ceux qu'on avait avant.

\- Sans doute… mais tu ne tombes pas amoureux d'une personne juste parce que tu as vécu quelque chose de traumatisant avec elle. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne.

Castiel hocha doucement la tête même s'il en était bien moins sûr que son frère. Il choisit toutefois de ne pas le lui dire. Cela ne lui apporterait rien de plus.

\- Je le tuerai, souffla-t-il finalement.

\- Sauf si je le fais avant toi. Sauf que je serai probablement bien moins clément que toi… parce que je le ferai longuement souffrir avant.

Castiel n'était pas surpris d'avoir la confirmation du désir de vengeance de son frère. Mais il était étonné de l'entendre dire qu'il souhaitait le faire souffrir avant. Gabriel n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de cruel ou de méchant. Il ne mentait toutefois pas. Il avait réellement l'intention de le faire souffrir autant que possible.

\- Et je pense que je ne suis pas le seul à en avoir envie, crois-moi. La majorité des gens au camp aimeraient pouvoir lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait à Dean et Dylan. Ce type n'a pas intérêt à se montrer. Il y a une longue liste de gens prêts à lui faire du mal. Personne ne touche à l'un des nôtres.

Castiel sourit faiblement contre le torse de son frère. Ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer le danger qui planaient sur eux. Ils seraient probablement attaqués sous peu. Ils allaient devoir se battre, entrer en guerre contre ce groupe. Ils allaient devoir défendre ce qu'ils avaient. Et se venger. Mais pour le moment, Castiel refusait d'y penser. Il voulait avant tout se concentrer sur la convalescence de son petit ami.

\- On lui fera payer, assura-t-il finalement.

\- On lui fera payer, confirma Gabriel d'une voix grave.

C'était presque comme s'ils venaient de sceller un pacte, une promesse qu'ils tiendraient quoi qu'il arrive. Ils ne dirent rien de plus pendant de longues secondes. Mais quand le silence commença à peser sur Castiel, réveillant ses doutes et ses interrogations, il se sentit obligé de reprendre la parole pour y mettre un terme.

\- On est en guerre, hein ? Demanda-t-il.

Gabriel détourna le visage pour déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Castiel se souvenait s'être retrouvé dans une position similaire des dizaines de fois par le passé. Son grand frère le prenant dans ses bras pour le rassurer après un cauchemar ou juste parce qu'il était fatigué ou que ses parents lui manquaient et déposant un baiser sur le sommet de son crane comme leur mère le faisait quand ils étaient enfants. C'était un geste qui en disait long sur l'affection que Gabriel avait pour lui et sur les rôles qu'il avait choisi de tenir pour Anna et lui. Mère. Père. Grand frère. Meilleur ami. Il excellait dans tous. Castiel savait la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir. Sans lui, il ne serait probablement plus là depuis longtemps.

\- Je crois qu'on l'est depuis le début de ce cauchemar, répliqua-t-il doucement.

Castiel hocha doucement la tête.

\- Sans doute, oui… je n'en avais juste pas pris conscience jusque-là. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression que le monde entier est contre nous et qu'on n'aura plus jamais de répit. Qu'on ne trouvera jamais la paix.

Gabriel l'embrassa à nouveau sur le crâne.

\- Peut-être pas, petit frère. Ou peut-être au contraire qu'on sera surpris ; peut-être que cette guerre aura une fin et qu'on en ressortira plus grands. Changés pour le meilleur.

\- Je déteste ce monde. Je déteste ce qu'il est devenu et je déteste ce qu'il a fait de certains.

Castiel n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de naïf. Il avait parfaitement que le monde n'était pas parfait, qu'il existait de la violence et des gens cruels qui aimaient faire souffrir les innocents. Mais il était facile de fermer les yeux sur tout ceci quand on menait une vie bien rangée. Maintenant, il était obligé d'ouvrir les yeux et il détestait ce qu'il voyait. Il détestait combien ce nouveau monde avait révélé la cruauté de certains. Ceux que les lois avaient jusqu'ici empêchés là d'être ceux qu'ils étaient vraiment. Les gens comme ce Aaron.

\- Le monde n'a jamais été un endroit parfait. C'est sans doute bien pire maintenant mais il va falloir nous y habituer. Il va falloir faire avec parce qu'il est tout ce que nous avons, à présent. Je suis convaincu qu'on saura y trouver notre place. Il suffi juste de l'accepter tel qu'il est. C'est pareil avec les gens. Quand tu acceptes enfin qu'ils ne sont pas parfaits, tu finis par réaliser qu'il est possible de se lier à eux et d'être heureux en leur compagnie malgré leurs défauts et leurs failles.

Castiel était convaincu que Gabriel tentait de lui faire passer un message en faisant une telle comparaison. Qu'il essayait de lui dire à mots couverts qu'il devait accepter les failles de Dean, ne pas s'arrêter à ce qu'il ne lui disait pas et se concentrer au contraire sur tout ce qu'il acceptai de partager avec lui.

\- Quand ils viendront, il faudra qu'on se batte. Je ne pense pas que Dean sera en état de le faire et Dylan non plus. Je doute qu'on ai la moindre chance, franchement.

Castiel ne voulait pas paraître trop défaitiste. Il était juste réaliste. Il était évident que ce Aaron avait une armée à ses côtés. Au camp, ils avaient des gens entraînés. Mais pas de soldats. Ils seraient probablement tous tués.

\- Bien sûr qu'on a une chance. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix. Ils viendront et ne repartiront pas sans nous avoir tout pris. Je refuse d'abandonner ce camp. Je refuse de les laisser gagner. Je me battrai pour ce camp et je me battrai pour les gens qui y habitent. Si je dois mourir en le faisant, alors tant pis. C'est que c'était écrit ainsi.

Castiel se battrait aussi. Il ne s'enfuirait pas devant le danger. Mais il savait que cette guerre ferait des victimes. Des victimes innocentes. Il devait l'accepter. Il espérait juste ne pas faire partie de la liste des victimes. Il espérait que Dean n'en ferait pas partie non plus. Gabriel. Victor. Gilda. Ben. Lisa. Dylan… Castiel ne voulait perdre aucun d'entre eux mais la guerre n'épargnait personne. Il savait bien qu'il y aurait des morts.

\- Et quand on aura gagné, on s'emploiera à rebâtir cet endroit. Peut-être faudra-t-il renforcer nos défenses. On ne peut pas continuer à vivre comme si la seule menace était les contaminés à l'extérieur. Aujourd'hui, les survivants sont bien plus dangereux qu'eux. Il est grand temps pour nous d'en prendre conscience.

\- On l'a toujours su, Gabe, rappela alors Castiel, un peu vexé par ce qu'il entendait.

Il ne s'était peut-être jamais battu avant de rencontrer Dean mais il n'était pas stupide au point d'ignorer le danger ou de croire qu'on pouvait avoir confiance en tout le monde. Il avait toujours su que les gens étaient plus dangereux que les contaminés.

\- Oui, on l'a su tôt. Parce qu'on a vu ce dont quelqu'un comme Gordon était capable. Mais on l'a oublié. Ici, on a perdu de vue tout le reste. On était en sécurité... ou du moins, on croyait l'être. Parce qu'on a des murs et des barricades et que les contaminés ne peuvent pas les franchir. Mais les gens, Cassie… ils savent comment faire. Ils savent comment attaquer intelligemment. On a voulu croire au semblant de normalité qu'on a trouvé dans ce camp. On a voulu penser avant tout à nos relations et aux tâches qui nous étaient confiés. Tout ceci… ce cauchemar que Dean et Dylan ont vécu… c'est une sacrée piqûre de rappel.

Castiel devait reconnaître que son frère avait probablement raison sur ce point. Depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint le camp, ils avaient bêtement pensé que le danger était loin. Il restait présent mais ils en étaient préservés. Ils s'étaient concentrés sur la nécessité de rebâtir un monde presque normal. Pas sur le fait qu'ils pouvaient tout perdre à n'importe quel moment. Castiel lui-même avait passé plus de temps à se soucier de sa relation avec Dean et profiter de leur relation et de leur proximité qu'à penser au reste. Il était coupable au même titre que toutes les personnes du camp. Il ne devait pas chercher à fuir ou nier sa responsabilité. Il devait l'assumer.

\- Le conseil s'est brièvement réuni pendant que le docteur s'occupait de Dean et Dylan. Ils ont déclaré l'état de guerre. Tout le monde sera entraîné au maniement des armes. Le pire, c'est que ça aurait du être fait depuis longtemps. On dépendait de ceux qui savent se défendre et se battre… de gens comme Victor, Dean et Dylan, entre autres. Mais on doit former tout le monde.

Castiel n'aimait pas l'idée d'apprendre à des enfants comme Ben le maniement des armes. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que leur innocence, déjà bien entamée par ce qui se passait dans le monde, puisse être encore plus endommagée par le nouveau danger qui planait sur eux. Mais l'innocence les conduirait à se faire tuer. Il n'était plus possible d'être un enfant dans ce monde-ci. On devait être adulte le plus tôt possible. Endosser des responsabilités importantes et se préparer au pire.

\- Tout le monde était d'accord ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

\- Ça n'a pas encore été discuté avec tout le monde mais la décision est irrévocable. Soit les gens l'acceptent, soit ils seront invités à partir. Personne ne sera retenu ici de force. Si quelqu'un refuse de se battre, il peut tenter sa chance à l'extérieur. Mais je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de départs. Tout le monde sait qu'on a de la chance d'être ici. Personne ne veut perdre ça.

\- Si ça ne suffit pas, on perdra tous ce qu'on a. Si Aaron et ses hommes prennent le dessus, les gens prendront la fuite aussitôt. Je ne leur en voudrais même pas. S'il n'avait pas fait autant de mal à Dean, je songerais moi-même à faire mes valises.

\- Alors ils partiront. En ce qui me concerne, je resterai ici.

\- Tu es as discuté avec Kali ?

Gabriel ne répondit pas immédiatement. Castiel savait bien que son frère privilégierait son désir de vengeance plutôt que sa relation avec la jeune femme. Dean était son frère et il ne laisserait pas passer la chance de faire payer à Aaron le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Mais cela risquait de lui coûter cher. Si Kali choisissait de partir, Gabriel ne la suivrait pas. Et Castiel ne voulait pas voir son frère perdre la femme qu'il aimait.

\- Je pense qu'elle sera de mon avis. On n'en a pas encore discuté dans les détails mais elle m'a clairement dit qu'elle serait là pour me soutenir le jour où je serais face à Aaron. Elle aime beaucoup Dean, tu sais… et elle peut être vraiment effrayante quand on fait du mal aux gens à qui elle tient.

Castiel n'en doutait pas une seconde. Kali ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Elle était forte et parfaitement capable de se défendre. Elle aussi se battrait probablement jusqu'au bout. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il voulait croire. Pour le bien de son frère.

\- J'en reviens pas de ce que notre vie est devenue. Il y a encore un an, je pensais rester quelqu'un de normal avec un boulot normal et une petite vie bien rangée. Je pensais peut être trouver un homme avec qui faire ma vie mais rester relativement inaperçu. Je m'étais résigné à la routine d'une vie normale. Et voilà que je suis en train de préparer une vengeance et une guerre pendant que l'homme que j'aime se remet de tortures atroces. Comment on en est arrivés là ?

Castiel s'était toujours contenté de ce qu'il avait. Peu importait qu'il ne mène pas une vie particulièrement intéressante. Il se fondait dans la masse, faisait ce qu'on lui demandait et n'exigeait rien de plus. Il n'était qu'un parmi tant d'autres. Mais à présent, des gens attendaient de lui qu'il fasse plus. Ils le voyaient comme un symbole, un exemple à suive. Et il était tombé amoureux de l'homme que tout un camp voyait comme un héros. Il était contraint d'être dans la lumière, à présent. Constamment exposé. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ce nouveau statut.

\- Je doute qu'on puise un jour trouver une explication à tout ça. Peut-être la colère divine ? Peut-être juste le résultat de notre manque de respect envers la nature et la planète en général. Peut-être la sixième extinction dont tous les spécialistes parlaient en pensant qu'elle ne nous tomberait pas dessus avant des milliers d'années. Peu importe ce qui explique tout ça. L'essentiel est ailleurs. L'essentiel est ce que nous choisirons de faire de ce qu'on a. Moi, j'ai envie de prendre le bon dans ce désastre. J'ai envie de me concentrer avant tout sur ce que tout cela m'a apporté. Le bonheur qu'avoir rencontré Kali me procure. La joie de te savoir heureux aussi. L'impression de faire quelque chose qui compte… qui aura un impact sur les gens autour de moi et peut-être sur le monde en général un jour. Je suis optimiste par nature.

Castiel voulait également voir le côté positif des choses même si c'était un peu difficile pour lui dans cette situation. Il avait définitivement besoin de son frère pour lui prouver qu'il y avait du bon dans cette histoire.

\- Et pour moi ? Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête pour regarder Gabriel dans les yeux.

Son frère lui passa la main sur le front pour le dégager des quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'y trouvaient avant de lui sourire.

\- Tu ne passes plus inaperçu aujourd'hui. Les gens se sont enfin rendus compte que tu n'étais pas quelconque, que tu n'étais pas qu'un parmi tant d'autres. Tu es devenu quelqu'un d'important. Quelqu'un qui compte. Et puis il y a ce qui est évident… sans doute ce que tu as pu retirer de meilleur dans cette histoire…

\- Dean ? Avança Castiel.

\- J'allais dire le sexe régulier et visiblement extrêmement satisfaisant mais oui, Dean aussi.

Le fait que Gabriel plaisante à nouveau après avoir été aussi sérieux faisait un bien fou à Castiel. Cela rendait les choses un peu moins graves, un peu moins stressantes. Plus légères. Et plus faciles à supporter.

\- Quoi ? Le sexe n'est pas satisfaisant ? Demanda finalement Gabriel face à son silence.

\- Il est plus que satisfaisant… il est merveilleux et incroyable et… Dean est tellement généreux quand on…

Il s'interrompit alors brusquement réalisant combien il était indécent de parler de sexe quand il ne savait pas si son petit ami avait été violé ou non. Il l'avait oublié durant une très courte seconde. Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qui était arrivé. Même s'il n'en avait pas la confirmation. Car cela allait conditionner la suite de leur relation. Il n'était même pas sûr que dans ces circonstances, Dean pourrait à nouveau envisager de faire l'amour un jour. Et même si le sexe n'avait jamais été une priorité pour Castiel, il restait important pour garder un couple soudé. C'était l'expression physique d'un lien émotionnel.

\- Cassie, ça va ? Demanda Gabriel quand il réalisa que son frère tétait brusquement redevenu sérieux.

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête.

\- Non, ça ne va pas. Je ne vais pas bien. Dean ne va pas bien. Et je peux me voiler la face autant que je le veux, ça ne change rien. S'il a été violé… s'il a été abusé sexuellement d'une façon ou d'une autre, je sais que ça changera tout. Pas la façon que j'ai de le voir ou l'estime que j'ai de lui. Mais… il pourrait ne plus jamais vouloir que je le touche… que je le voie nu ou… juste que je sois allongé dans le même lit que lui. Et je ne veux pas paraître égoïste ou obsédé mais… le sexe est important. Il est essentiel pour qu'un couple fonctionne. Sans prendre tout le reste en compte, il y a le risque qu'il ne veuille plus jamais de contact physique avec qui que ce soit. Ce type a gravé son nom sur son cou… il l'a marqué à vie et rien que ça, c'est un obstacle à une quelconque intimité.

\- Cassie, attends une seconde… tu ne dois pas penser à tout cela. Tu ne dois pas imaginer ce qui se passera ensuite tant que tu ne sais pas exactement dans quel état d'esprit se trouve Dean en ce moment.

Castiel ricana tristement pendant une seconde. Il savait parfaitement que son petit ami ne voulait même pas de lui à son chevet et qu'il avait cherché à fuir tout contact, même le plus innocent. Il savait parfaitement dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait en ce moment. Et ce n'était pas très encourageant.

\- Il ne voulait pas que je le touche, Gabe. Il refusait que je regarde son cou et… il est évident que ce sera un problème dans l'avenir. J'estime avoir le droit de paniquer.

\- On vient tout juste de le récupérer. Il y a encore quelques heures, il était encore entre les mains de ce monstre. Tu ne peux pas exiger de lui qu'il soit dans son état normal immédiatement après lui avoir échappé. Laisse-lui quelques jours et tu aviseras ensuite. Je suis convaincu que les choses rentreront dans l'ordre.

\- Sauf que le dire et le répéter ne sert à rien ! Je suis terrifié, Gabe. Je sais... je sens que je suis en train de le perdre. Et je ne peux rien faire… je suis impuissant.

Cette fois, Castiel ne put pas retenir ses larmes. C'était trop dur. Trop difficile à porter sans l'aide de Dean ni la certitude que les choses rentreraient enfin dans l'ordre. Il explosa en sanglots et se blottit aussitôt contre Gabriel. Ce dernier referma ses bras autour de lui et le serra contre son torse, son menton appuyé contre le sommet de son crâne. Castiel se demanda pendant une seconde si Dean pouvait l'entendre depuis sa chambre. Sans doute pas puisqu'il n'en sortit pas pour venir le réconforter. Ou alors il n'en avait rien à faire. C'était une possibilité. Non. Dean n'était pas comme ça.

\- Je suis là, Cassie, et je ferai en sorte que tout aille bien. Je ne fais pas de miracles. Je ne pourrai pas effacer ce que Dean a vécu ni ce qu'on lui a fait. Mais je serai là pour le soutenir à chaque étape de sa guérison. Je sais que tu seras là aussi. On fera en sorte qu'il finisse par comprendre qu'il ne risque rien avec nous et que tu te fiches du nom gravé dans son cou. Que tu l'aimes pour ce qu'il est et pas uniquement ce à quoi il ressemble. On lui redonnera confiance en lui. Le viol est une chose horrible, sans doute une des pires qu'on peut vivre. Mais les gens survivent. Les gens surmontent cette épreuve. Ils se réapproprient leur corps et finissent par accepter le contact. Dean ne sera pas différent d'eux. Il est plus fort que n'importe laquelle des personnes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer par le passé et je n'ai aucun doute quant à ses capacités de récupération.

Gabriel avait raison. Dean était fort. Il était parfaitement capable de se relever. Même dans la pire des situations. Il avait survécu et surmonté la mort de son frère. Il était suffisamment solide pour surmonter également ce qu'il avait subi entre les mains d'Aaron. Cela prendrait du temps mais il y parviendrait. Castiel n'avait pas le droit de douter de lui. Pas quand c'était la force du jeune homme qui l'avait séduit en premier.

\- Et puis on ne sait pas s'il a réellement été violé. Peut-être qu'on se fait des films et peut-être que … il est juste trop tôt pour tirer des conclusions de son comportement.

Castiel hocha la tête contre le torse de son frère sans rien dire. Il n'était pas capable de parler dans son état. Il laissa donc libre court à ses sanglots et ses larmes pour se libérer du poids qui reposait sur ses épaules et enserrait son cœur depuis le retour de son petit ami. Il se soucierait du reste ensuite. Pour le moment, il avait juste besoin de se laisser aller. Il allait devoir se montrer solide quand il devrait affronter Dean à nouveau.

\- Fais-moi confiance, petit frère. Je sais ce que je dis. Je ne laisserai pas ce que ce type lui a fait gâcher quelque chose d'aussi pur et vrai que ce qu'il y a entre vous.

Castiel se souvenait d'avoir entendu son frère lui murmurer des choses rassurantes après la mort de leurs parents. Des choses qu'il avait alors eu du mal à croire. Mais Gabriel avait eu raison à chaque fois. Il avait fait en sorte que ce qu'il promettait se réalise. Cette fois ne ferait pas exception. Il avait promis à Castiel qu'il se remettraient de la mort de leurs parents, qu'il ne laisserait personne les séparer et qu'il trouverait un endroit où s'établir même si le monde prenait fin. Il ne l'avait pas déçu jusque-là. Il ne le décevrait pas cette fois non plus.

\- Et en attendant, je suis là pour toi. Je suis là si tu as besoin de quelqu'un sur qui crier ou sur qui taper même… je serai là quand tu auras envie de parler, de pleurer ou juste de t'échapper quelques minutes. Je te donnerai ce dont tu as besoin. Que ce soit une épaule, une oreille ou même des plaisanteries stupides. Je serai là jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus besoin de moi.

\- J'aurai toujours besoin de mon grand frère, protesta Castiel entre deux sanglots.

\- Ça tombe bien, alors, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller où que ce soit. Et ça tombe bien aussi parce qu'il s'avère que j'ai moi aussi besoin de mon petit frère. Même s'il me tape sur les nerfs, parfois.

Castiel rit malgré les sanglots et il sut alors qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en son frère et qu'il ne devait pas désespérer parce que tant que Gabriel était là, il existait toujours un espoir. Une solution. Une issue.

\- Merci, Gabe. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi et je… je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Cassie.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. L'essentiel avait été exprimé. Castiel se souvenait d'avoir entendu que tant qu'il y avait de la vie, il y avait de l'espoir. Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Il pouvait exister des moments d'intense désespoir. Même quand on avait la santé et qu'on était clairement en vie. Non. Le proverbe aurait dû être tourné autrement. Tant qu'il y avait de l'amour, il y avait de l'espoir. De ça au moins, le jeune homme était convaincu. Et même si cela pouvait sembler mièvre et un peu cliché, ça n'en était pas moins vrai. Gabriel et lui en étaient la preuve vivante.


	12. Silence

**Bonjour**

 **Tout d'abord mille excuses pour ce jour de retard. J'avais le chapitre mais je reconnais avoir eu un planning de fou hier entre appels et boulot et je n'ai pas pu poster. J'espère que vous pourrez me le pardonner.**

 **Cela ne devrait pas se reproduire sauf soucis d'emploi du temps à nouveau. Pas d'inquiétudes, cette histoire est déjà écrite donc je ne vais pas prendre plus de retard.**

 **Bonne lecture et mille merci pour votre compréhension, votre fidélité et vos messages. Oh et mille merci également à ma merveilleuse bêta Elyrine qui doit jongler avec son propre emploi du temps pour corriger mes erreurs.**

 **A jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Stay de 30 seconds to mars**

 **Chapitre 12 : Silence**

 _« Le silence est la pire des punitions. Avec l'indifférence. Il est préférable de s'emporter et de dire les choses qu'on a sur le cœur pour pouvoir travailler sur le meilleur moyen d'arranger ensuite la situation. Mais ne rien dire, garder le silence… ça peut tout détruire. C'est étrange. Paradoxal aussi, sans doute. Mais quand on ne dit rien, on ne permet pas à la personne en face de nous de nous comprendre. On s'enferme alors dans un cercle vicieux qui finit par tout détruire sur son passage. J'ai longtemps pensé, à tort, que je devais tout garder pour moi et taire ce que je pensais. Qu'ainsi, je pourrais préserver les gens qui me sont proches. Je pensais devoir garder mes problèmes pour moi afin de ne surtout pas en faire peser le poids sur les autres. J'ai compris maintenant qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à parler, confesser, partager. C'est ainsi qu'on avance. Si seulement je l'avais su plus tôt… »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Dean ne s'était pas réveillé reposé. Loin de là. En ouvrant les yeux, il était toujours épuisé. Physiquement, son corps était douloureux. Quant à son esprit, il semblait tourner au ralenti. Il était incapable de réfléchir ou de prendre la moindre décision. Incapable, surtout, d'oublier tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas naïf au point de croire que quelques heures de sommeil suffiraient à atténuer sa douleur et effacer les horreurs subies des mains d'Aaron. Pas plus qu'il n'avait réellement cru que cela l'aiderait à trouver une solution à ce qui se passait avec Dylan et Castiel. Mais il avait bêtement espéré avoir au moins les idées claires. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Il allait pourtant devoir faire face à son petit ami. Il ne pourrait pas le fuir éternellement. Le simple fait qu'il ne soit pas dans sa chambre à son réveil tenait déjà du miracle. Mais il ne resterait pas loin de lui plus longtemps. Dean devait se reprendre.

Le problème était qu'il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Il continuait de penser qu'il ne devait pas donner les détails des tortures subies à Castiel. Il continuait de croire que cela gâcherait tout entre eux parce que son petit ami ne pourrait plus avoir envie de lui quand il saurait ce qu'il avait accepté de faire. Mais il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter le moindre contact physique. Il pourrait prétexter qu'il souffrait trop pendant encore quelques jours, peut-être même quelques semaines. Mais ensuite, il lui faudrait une autre excuse ou arriver à passer outre ce qu'il avait subi pour se comporter normalement à nouveau.

Il ne servait à rien d'y penser pour le moment. De toute façon, il ne parviendrait jamais à prendre une décision quelconque dans son état.

Le docteur Stevens vint le voir alors que Dylan se réveillait à son tour. Après avoir inspecté rapidement ses blessures, il lui annonça qu'il était à présent possible pour lui de retourner dans sa chambre. Celle qu'il partageait avec Castiel. C'était un problème de plus. Dean avait la sensation de les voir s'accumuler sans qu'aucun ne se résolve réellement. Il allait finir par être totalement submergé. Et il coulerait pour de bon.

Il ne dit rien au docteur Stevens. Il l'écouta déclarer Dylan qu'il était lui aussi apte à rentrer puis le laissa l'aider à se remettre debout. Comme il s'y était plus ou moins attendu, Castiel débarqua dans la chambre quelques secondes plus tard. Visiblement, il avait passé la nuit à attendre son signal. Il avait peut-être même attendu derrière la porte sans fermer l'œil. Dean se sentait coupable de l'avoir poussé à rester dehors mais il n'était pas de taille à l'affronter la veille. Il ne l'était sans doute pas plus maintenant mais il n'avait plus le choix.

Castiel prit le relais du docteur et passa son bras autour de la taille de son petit ami pour l'aider à se tenir debout. Dean dut résister à son envie d'échapper au contact. Il n'avait pas eu de problème quand il s'agissait du bras du docteur. Cela ne l'avait pas dérangé. Non, c'était bien pire que ça. C'était le fait qu'il s'agisse de Castiel qui lui posait problème. Pas parce qu'il était dégoûté par son petit ami. Il ne pourrait jamais l'être. Pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait plus non plus. Il avait toujours des sentiments extrêmement forts pour lui. C'était par lui-même qu'il était dégoûté. Par les marques sur son corps. Par ce qu'il avait fait à Dylan. Il se trouvait répugnant. Et la tendresse de Castiel était de trop. Il ne la méritait pas et ne la mériterait probablement plus jamais. Il ne se sentait plus digne de son petit ami. Il avait la sensation de le salir en le laissant le toucher. C'était insupportable. Cela lui donnait la nausée. Mais il ne chercha pas à s'en soustraire. Castiel ne pourrait pas comprendre. Il imaginerait des choses et finirait par en tirer les mauvaises conclusions. Il poserait des questions. Dean refusait de lui parler. Il était préférable de faire semblant. Ce n'était que pour quelques minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient rejoint leur chambre. Leur chambre. Dean ne savait pas comment il pourrait gérer de partager un lit avec son petit ami. Il ne pourrait certainement pas y réchapper. Il allait devoir prendre sur lui et ne pas paniquer.

Castiel sembla satisfait qu'il ne le repousse pas. C'était une petite victoire pour Dean. Un premier pas dans le bon sens. Il ignora donc la façon que son cœur avait de battre trop vite et trop fort. Il se força à garder une respiration relativement calme.

Il se laissa guider à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Dylan. Il tenta de lui sourire pour le rassurer mais n'y parvint pas. Il ne commenta toutefois pas la façon dont les yeux de son ami se remplirent de larmes en le voyant partir avec Castiel. Il allait lui falloir du temps pour s'habituer à tout ça. Dean se promit de passer un maximum de temps avec lui sans son petit ami pour lui faciliter un minimum les choses. Après tout, tout était de sa faute.

Ils firent le chemin en silence. Castiel ne semblait pas avoir envie de lui tant qu'ils n'étaient pas entièrement seuls. Dean vit certains membres du camp le saluer de loin. Personne ne vint le déranger pour autant. Tous semblaient conscients qu'il n'était pas prêt. Ou personne ne savait réellement quoi lui dire. Dean en fut soulagé. Il redoutait toutefois le moment où la porte se refermerait derrière Castiel et lui. Le moment où ils seraient seuls dans leur chambre et où il n'y aurait plus aucune échappatoire pour le jeune homme. Il ravala la panique qui montait doucement en lui à mesure qu'ils approchaient de leur destination. Il ne devait pas avoir peur de Castiel. Ce n'était pas juste envers lui.

Quand ils pénétrèrent finalement dans leur chambre, Castiel le relâcha une minute pour refermer la porte derrière eux. Il la verrouilla aussitôt avant de repasser son bras autour de la taille de Dean. Le contact était difficile à supporter. Tout ce qui avait été familier et agréable au jeune homme lui semblait étrange et déplacé. Il connaissait ce bras par cœur. Aurait pu le dessiner de mémoire. Il l'avait senti des centaines de fois autour de lui, que ce soit dans un moment de passion ou juste pour le réconforter. A présent, il avait la sensation qu'il l'emprisonnait, le retenait de force. Et il se détestait pour ça. Il s'en voulait de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi stupide et cruel. Castiel était un homme bien. Meilleur que Dean.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'au lit doucement, le jeune homme ayant quelques difficultés à rester debout. Le peu d'énergie qu'il avait récupéré avait été utilisé pour venir jusqu'ici. Il pouvait sentir ses muscles protester et sa tête tournait. Il était grand temps pour lui de s'allonger à nouveau.

Il laissa Castiel l'aider à s'installer sur le lit, sur le dos, la tête sur les oreillers. Pour cela, il dut monter à genoux sur le lit et se tenir au-dessus de Dean. Pendant une seconde, ce dernier sentit l'angoisse monter en lui. Il était pris au piège. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine et sa gorge se noua. Il était sur le point de crier. Castiel dut le sentir puisqu'il recula aussitôt. Il ne commenta toutefois pas sa réaction et se contenta de prendre une couverture pour le couvrir avec. Il lui retira ensuite ses chaussures mais ne tenta pas de le déshabiller plus que ça.

\- Tu as faim ?

C'était les premiers mots de Castiel depuis la veille. Dean était presque surpris d'entendre sa voix. Il réfléchit une seconde. Il devait reconnaître que l'idée de manger quelque chose lui plaisait. Il avait été privé de nourriture pendant quatre jours et le peu qu'on lui avait donné la veille n'avait clairement pas suffi. Il n'était toutefois pas sûr que son estomac pourrait le supporter. Il finit tout de même par hocher la tête.

\- Dean, je voulais juste te dire que je suis désolé. Je sais que je n'ai probablement pas du réagir comme je l'ai fait hier. Je t'ai brusqué et je t'ai fait peur et… il est évident que tu as besoin d'espace. Je devrais peut-être demander à changer de chambre pendant quelques jours… enfin, sauf si tu veux que je reste. Bref… ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je ferai ce que tu me demandes.

Dean avait une chance d'échapper à une cohabitation et une proximité qu'il n'était pas prêt à supporter. Mais il savait combien cela serait difficile pour Castiel. Il savait que son petit ami n'avait pas envie de le laisser seul ni de mettre de la distance entre eux. Et Dean ne voulait pas lui faire de peine. Pas plus qu'il ne serait sans doute amené à lui faire dans le futur. Il secoua donc la tête.

\- Non ? Non tu ne veux pas que je reste ou non tu veux que… Dean, écoute, il serait plus simple que tu me répondes franchement. Sauf si tu refuses catégoriquement de me parler… je ne te forcerai pas. J'ai juste besoin que tu sois clair avec moi. Je ne veux pas commettre d'erreur.

\- Non, reste, finit par souffler Dean.

Presque aussitôt, il sentit la panique lui tordre l'estomac. Son cœur battait à présent dans sa gorge et dans ses tempes. Il pouvait sentir qu'il avait donné la réponse que Castiel attendait mais celle que lui redoutait le plus. Il voulait toutefois faire passer les intérêts de son petit ami avant les siens.

\- OK Dean. OK, je reste. Mais je vais demander un autre lit. Il est évident que tu n'es pas à l'aise à l'idée que je sois proche de toi. Je ne suis pas en colère et je ne t'en veux pas… je suis juste… j'ai vu comment tu as réagi quand je t'ai aidé à t'allonger.

Il était évident qu'il était blessé. Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Mais si Dean pouvait aller à l'encontre de ce qu'il voulait, il ne pouvait pas encore contrôler les réactions de son corps. Il allait devoir travailler sur ce point. Le fait que Castiel dorme dans un autre lit serait une bonne chose. Au moins pendant les premiers jours. Ensuite, il aviserait.

\- Je ne vais pas te cacher que… j'aimerais que tu me parles, Dean. J'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu penses et ce que tu ressens. Mais tu n'es pas prêt et je peux attendre. J'attendrai aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras.

Dean ne méritait pas Castiel. Il ne méritait pas la patience de son petit ami. Pas plus qu'il ne méritait sa gentillesse et son amour. Sa tendresse. Il l'avait trahi. Il l'avait trompé. Et peu importait que ce soit contraint et forcé. Ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il alors.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être, mon cœur. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Rien de tout ce qui est arrivé n'est de ta faute. Ou de celle de Dylan d'ailleurs.

Mais Castiel ne savait pas tout. Si Dean lui disait toute la vérité, il changerait sans doute d'avis. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il refusait de lui parler. C'était égoïste de sa part. Il ne voulait pas perdre le jeune homme. Mais il n'était pas pour autant prêt à être proche de lui. Il aurait dû se montrer courageux et lui dire clairement que c'était fini et qu'il était préférable pour lui de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas fui le moindre contact. Mais il savait qu'en perdant Castiel, il n'aurait aucune chance de se reconstruire.

\- Tu m'avais dit que quelque chose m'arriverait… tu m'avais prévenu. J'aurais dû t'écouter. Mais je croyais… je croyais que j'étais invincible. Je croyais tout savoir. J'ai été stupide.

\- Dean, je t'ai parlé d'un rêve … d'une sensation. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je ressentais quelque chose de similaire. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Et je sais pourquoi tu as insisté pour partir. Je sais que tu l'as fait pour les gens du camp. Je ne t'en ai pas voulu à ce moment-là. Je ne t'en veux pas non plus maintenant.

\- Sauf que je n'ai rien ramené et que j'ai tout gâché.

Castiel s'assit alors sur le rebord du lit en laissant à son petit ami suffisamment de distance pour qu'il ne se sente pas pris au piège. Il était étonnant de voir avec quelle rapidité il s'était adapté à la situation. Il faisait des efforts même si cela lui coûtait. Dean lui devait d'en faire également de son côté. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui saisir la main. Juste pour établir un contact. Quelque chose d'innocent. Mais Dean en était encore incapable pour le moment. Il se promit d'essayer à nouveau d'ici quelques minutes.

\- Personne ne vous en tient rigueur, Dean. Vous êtes en vie et c'est tout ce qui compte. On pourra retourner chercher ces médicaments plus tard.

\- Mais des gens mourront pendant ce temps et ce sera de ma faute.

Dean était bien conscient de ne pas inclure Dylan en parlant ainsi. Il continuait de penser qu'il avait été en charge de cette mission et que c'était lui qui s'était laissé distraire en tentant de ramener de nouveaux survivants, lui qui avait commis une erreur même si Dylan ne s'y était pas réellement opposé. C'était son idée. Il était responsable.

\- Dean, des gens meurent tous les jours et tu ne peux pas en endosser la responsabilité à chaque fois. Tu fais ce que tu peux mais tu n'es pas surhumain. Tu ne peux pas accomplir de miracles.

\- Alors à quoi je sers, hein ?

Dean savait très bien que Castiel détestait l'entendre parler ainsi. Il détestait constater combien il doutait de lui en permanence. Il s'était amélioré sur ce point depuis qu'ils étaient au camp mais il était réaliste. Il savait qu'il était un atout uniquement parce qu'il était capable de sortir et de ramener ce dont le camp avait besoin pour fonctionner. Sans ça, il n'était pas indispensable. Il ne savait pas accomplir grand chose d'autre. Il n'avait même pas été capable d'accomplir cette simple mission.

\- Dean, stop. Tu ne peux pas dire ce genre de choses. Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle les gens t'apprécient. Parce que les gens t'apprécient, Dean. Pour qui tu es et pas uniquement pour ce que tu veux faire pour eux. Victor n'a pas hésité à prendre des risques pour vous sauver Dylan et toi. Et il l'a fait parce qu'il te considère comme son ami. Il en va de même pour Gabriel, Lisa, Ben et beaucoup d'autres. Ils ne te voient pas uniquement comme l'homme qui leur ramène des provisions. Ils te voient comme leur ami.

Castiel semblait si sûr de lui qu'il n'eut pas le cœur de le contredire. Il laissa ses paroles s'imprimer dans son esprit sans parvenir à y croire. Il doutait de le pouvoir un jour. Son père avait fait en sorte qu'il perde totalement confiance en lui. Ses reproches continuels avaient laissé des traces.

\- Tu finiras par le croire, Dean. Il faut juste que tu laisses les autres t'en convaincre et que tu acceptes de les croire quand ils te le disent. Je n'invente rien. Je les ai vus s'inquiéter pour toi avant ton retour. J'ai lu le soulagement sur leur visage quand ils t'ont vu revenir. Je ne te parle pas uniquement de moi.

Dean finit par hocher la tête pour mettre un terme à cette conversation. Elle le mettait mal l'aise. Il n'aimait pas parler de lui et il n'aimait pas non plus que d'autres parlent de lui. Surtout pas en des termes aussi élogieux. Il savait gérer les critiques. Il ne savait en revanche pas quoi faire des compliments.

\- Tu veux que je te laisse seul, maintenant ? Je suis convaincu que tu as besoin de dormir. Je peux aller te chercher quelque chose à manger. Pour quand tu te réveilleras.

Une nouvelle fois, la proposition de Castiel était alléchante. Elle offrait une porte de sortie à Dean. Mais il n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de se retrouver seul. Il savait très bien ce qu'il ferait quand ce serait le cas. Il ne dormirait probablement pas. Il réfléchirait, repenserait à ce qui lui était arrivé et c'était encore pire que tout. Pire que de devoir composer avec la présence de l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il avait lâchement trahi.

\- Ça ne te gêne pas de rester encore un peu ? Je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver seul.

Il avait dit cela d'une toute petite voix. Presque comme s'il en exigeait trop de la part de Castiel et qu'il avait peur que ce dernier refuse. Mais il lut aussitôt le soulagement sur le visage de son petit ami. La satisfaction de le voir lui demander quelque chose, de ne pas chercher à le fuir. C'était simple de lui faire plaisir, en fin de compte. Il suffisait de le faire se sentir utile. Pour le moment, en tout cas, cela semblait suffire.

\- Bien sûr que je peux rester. Tu n'as pas à être seul si tu ne le souhaites pas. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu ne serais jamais plus seul.

\- Ce ne serait pas pratique, commenta Dean en souriant doucement.

Plaisanter était facile. C'était normal. Cela lui donnait le sentiment que rien n'avait changé entre Castiel et lui. Même si tout était pourtant différent.

\- Et oui et pourquoi ça ? Il me semble que j'ai déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir, non ?

Pendant une seconde, Dean ne put s'empêcher de penser au nom gravé dans son cou. Que son corps était différent maintenant, qu'il était couvert de nouvelles traces et cicatrices. Mais il ne voulait pas en parler. L'atmosphère était détendue et aborder à nouveau ce sujet ne ferait que raviver la tension sous-jacente. Il préférait plaisanter. C'était plus simple.

\- Eh bien il faudra bien me laisser seul quand j'aurai besoin d'aller aux toilettes… sauf si c'est ton truc… j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des gens qui étaient excités par tout ça.

\- Tout ça quoi, Dean ? Demanda Castiel même s'il savait parfaitement ce dont il voulait parler.

Le jeune homme grimaça une seconde. Son petit ami était parfaitement entré dans son jeu, sans doute conscient qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose de simple et de familier pour reprendre pied.

\- Les sécrétions corporelles en général, répondit finalement le jeune homme.

\- Il y a certaines sécrétions que j'apprécie effectivement… une en particulier. Pour les autres, non, ce n'est pas mon truc.

Dean sentit ses joues rougir en entendant les propos de Castiel. C'était stupide, pourtant. Parler de sexe avec son petit ami n'avait jamais été un problème jusque-là. Évoquer son sperme n'aurait pas dû le mettre autant mal à l'aise. Pas après les nombreuses fois où Castiel l'avait avalé et l'avait reçu sur lui pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Dean l'avait lui-même ingéré à plusieurs reprises. Mais cela prenait une connotation particulière après ce qui s'était passé avec Aaron. Presque comme s'ils n'avaient jamais partagé toutes ces choses. Comme si ce que Dean avait fait avait effacé tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé avant. Comme s'ils repartaient de zéro.

\- Tu es immonde, commenta-t-il alors pour entretenir la conversation.

Castiel inclina la tête sur le côté et fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Insinuerais-tu par là que ton sperme est immonde ? Ou juste que je le suis moi parce que j'aime l'avaler ?

Dean manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive en entendant cela. Il toussa quelques secondes, réveillant la douleur dans son torse, avant de parvenir à reprendre son calme.

\- On pourrait peut-être arrêter de parler de mon sperme… ou de sécrétions corporelles en général, non ?

\- Comme tu veux, Dean. C'est pourtant un sujet dont je ne me lasse pas facilement, répliqua Castiel en souriant.

Dean aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'il était capable d'en parler des heures lui aussi. Peut-être même de discuter de celui de Castiel. De son corps et de tout ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire quand il serait suffisamment remis pour s'adonner à quoi que ce soit de physique. Mais il était bien trop mal à l'aise pour continuer sur cette voie. Il se reconnaissait à peine à cet instant précis. Il était tellement loin de l'homme qu'il avait été toute sa vie – ou du moins depuis qu'il avait atteint la puberté – qu'il se demandait ce que Castiel pouvait encore lui trouver. Peut-être n'avait-il simplement encore perçu les changements, ou peut-être les pensait-il temporaires.

\- Tu sais… quiconque t'entendrait parler ainsi pourrait penser que tu es encore plus obsédé que ton frère. Ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire quand on le connaît un peu.

\- Je ne suis pas obsédé par le sexe. Juste par toi. Et qui pourrait me le reprocher avec un petit ami aussi sexy et attirant que toi ? Soyons réalistes une seconde, Dean… n'importe qui le serait à ma place. Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir récemment ?

Castiel avait dit cela sans arrière-pensée, et sans doute emporté par le ton léger de la conversation, il n'avait pas songé une seconde à ce que ses propos pourraient rappeler à Dean. Car la prochaine fois qu'il se regarderait dans le miroir, il verrait les traces qu'Aaron avait laissé sur son corps. Celles avec lesquelles il allait devoir apprendre à vivre. Il baissa les yeux pour fuir le regard de Castiel. Son petit ami sembla aussitôt comprendre son erreur.

\- Dean, je suis désolé… je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je n'aurais… je n'ai pas réfléchi.

\- Je suis hideux, souffla le jeune homme malgré lui.

Il le pensait réellement, et en était même convaincu. Son physique n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui jusque-là. Il avait toujours su qu'il était beau garçon. On le lui avait suffisamment répété pour qu'il finisse par le croire. Il en avait même fait une arme par le passé pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il n'était pas prétentieux, juste conscient de ses atouts. Au moins autant qu'il l'était de ses nombreux défauts. Et il savait à présent qu'il ne pouvait même plus compter sur son physique. Il se sentait défiguré. Peu importait que les traces soient finalement minimes. Pour Dean, elles étaient tout ce qu'il voyait. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser.

\- Dean, non. Tu n'es pas hideux. Tu ne pourrais pas l'être même si tu avais la moitié du visage arraché et tous les membres coupés. Tu ne peux pas l'être parce que ce qui te rend aussi beau, c'est principalement ce qu'i l'intérieur. Dans ta tête… dans ton cœur… dans ton âme.

Dean secoua la tête alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il pensait sincèrement ne plus en avoir aucune à verser. Il s'était visiblement trompé. Il ne sanglota pas cette fois. Il parvint à garder un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions. Mais les larmes roulaient tout de même sur ses joues. Et Castiel le vit immédiatement.

\- Mon cœur, ne pleure pas. Je sais que les choses ne sont pas simples pour toi en ce moment et je suppose que je ne peux pas réellement comprendre puisque je n'ai pas vécu ce que tu as vécu. Mais je peux te garantir que ce qui s'est passé ne change en rien les sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Les sentiments que j'aurais probablement jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je t'aime. Le reste n'a aucune importance.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Cas, protesta Dean.

Certains disaient que l'amour et le temps guérissaient toutes les blessures. Dean voulait s'accrocher à ce dicton et cet espoir fou. Mais il n'était pas naïf au point de croire que cela suffirait. Il avait besoin d'aide et de trouver des réponses à ses questions, d'oublier ce qu'il avait vécu pour avancer. Il avait besoin d'un professionnel, et sans doute y aurait-il eu recours si le monde n'avait pas pris fin. Il n'avait néanmoins plus ce luxe. Il se sentait pris au piège et il ne voyait aucune issue satisfaisante.

\- Ça peut l'être si on fait en sorte que ça le soit.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je me souviens d'avoir entendu quelqu'un me dire que les choses n'étaient réellement compliquées… insolvables que si on pensait qu'elles l'étaient. Qu'il suffisait de voir la situation sous un autre angle. De croire qu'il existait une solution pour finir par en trouver une.

Dean sourit tristement. Il se souvenait avoir tenu ces propos à son petit ami. C'était bien avant qu'ils n'arrivent au camp. Bien avant Aaron et Dylan. A une époque où Dean pensait pouvoir surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve maintenant qu'il avait surmonté la mort de son frère. Il était optimiste, à l'époque. Pensait réellement que tout ne pouvait que s'arranger. Ce qu'il avait vécu avec Aaron avait complètement changé sa façon de voir les choses. L'avait changé lui.

\- Le Dean qui t'a dit ça n'avait pas été… torturé pendant quatre jours. Ce Dean n'avait pas conscience qu'il existe des situations desquelles on ne peut pas se sortir. Ce Dean-là est mort entre les mains d'Aaron. Cas… je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour redevenir celui que j'étais avant. Et je comprendrais que tu…

\- Que je quoi ? Que je te quitte ? Tu ne crois pas que je suis capable de surmonter cette épreuve… que je veux la surmonter avec toi ?

Dean secoua la tête avant de la hocher bêtement. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre à la question de son petit ami. Il pensait sincèrement que Castiel avait envie de traverser cette épreuve à ses côtés et qu'il n'envisageait pas de le laisser tomber à la moindre difficulté. Pour le moment. Il était également convaincu qu'il finirait par changer d'avis. Ce qui était vrai aujourd'hui ne le serait pas forcément dans un avenir plus ou moins proche. Mais il croyait sincèrement Castiel quand il lui disait qu'il voulait l'aider. Il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de paroles en l'air.

\- Tu te lasseras… tu finiras par baisser les bras. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que je ne pourrais jamais m'en sortir ni reprendre le dessus mais je sais en revanche que j'ai changé… pour de bon. Le Dean dont tu es tombé amoureux… il est bel et bien mort, Cas.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne dit rien. Dean ne put alors s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'allait pas baisser les bras immédiatement en réalisant qu'il était finalement inutile de faire des efforts pour rien. Mais après un long moment de silence, il se laissa tomber sur le côté, passa un bras sous son oreiller et une main entre Dean et lui. Il ne le touchait pas mais il était évident qu'il en avait envie.

\- C'est bon comme ça ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en regardant Dean dans les yeux.

Ce dernier prit une seconde pour étudier leur position. Ils étaient suffisamment loin l'un de l'autre pour qu'il ne se sente pas acculé… parce qu'ils ne se touchaient pas. Il n'était pas sur le point de paniquer, il trouvait même ça presque agréable. Il aurait aimé pouvoir saisir la main de Castiel. Mais une nouvelle fois, c'était trop dur pour lui.

\- C'est bon, assura-t-il alors.

\- Parfait… Dean, je veux que tu promettes quelque chose. Je veux que tu promettes que tu me diras toujours si ce que je fais te mets mal à l'aise. Si je vais trop vite ou trop loin. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcé de faire quelque chose parce que j'en ai envie. On ira à ton rythme. Mais je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées et il se peut que je commette des erreurs. Ce sera à toi de me dire quand ce sera le cas.

Dean hocha la tête. Il en était capable. Il voulait en être capable. Parce qu'il voulait que les choses s'arrangent. Il avait juste du mal à croire que ce soit possible.

\- Bien… maintenant que nous avons éclairci ce point, j'aimerais revenir sur ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure. Une nouvelle fois, arrête-moi si tu ne veux pas en parler.

Un nouveau hochement de tête de la part de Dean encouragea Castiel à reprendre la parole.

\- Je sais que tu as traversé l'enfer même si je ne connais pas tous les détails de ce que tu as vécu. Je sais que c'est dur et je sais que ça va compliquer les choses entre nous. Mais quand on choisit d'être en couple avec quelqu'un, c'est pour partager les bons et les mauvais moments. C'est pour aider l'autre à surmonter les épreuves qu'il rencontre. C'est pour porter avec lui une partie du poids qui peut reposer sur ses épaules. Je sais bien qu'on n'est pas marié mais c'est tout comme. Et après tout… ne dit-on pas « Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire… ».

\- «… jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare », compléta Dean d'une toute petite voix.

\- Exactement, Dean… on a vécu le meilleur et même si le pire s'annonce, je sais que ça ne durera pas. Mes sentiments sont suffisamment fort pour ne pas douter que je serai là… à tes côtés… dans cette épreuve et dans toutes celles que tu seras amené à rencontrer dans l'avenir. Comme je sais que tu seras là pour moi s'il m'arrive quelque chose. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce que son petit ami venait de lui dire. Pas à la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, mais au fait qu'il évoqué le mariage. Dean n'avait jamais pensé épouser quelqu'un un jour. Il ne croyait pas forcément aux liens sacrés du mariage. Il savait que certaines unions fonctionnaient. Il l'avait vu avec Sam et Jess ou encore ses parents. Mais il ne se pensait pas capable de s'unir ainsi avec quelqu'un pour une période indéterminée. Depuis qu'il était avec Castiel, en revanche, il avait souvent songé qu'il aimerait l'épouser un jour. Ce ne serait pas officiel. Dans ce monde-ci, ça ne pourrait pas l'être. Mais le geste serait symbolique. Un moyen de plus de réaffirmer leurs sentiments mutuels et de rendre leur histoire officielle. Ce n'était plus à l'ordre du jour. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que Castiel aurait répondu s'il lui avait posé la question.

\- Tu m'aurais épousé ? Demanda-t-il alors sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

Castiel sembla surpris par sa question.

\- Comment ça ?

Dean se racla la gorge et approcha sa main bandée de celle de son petit ami. Ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de Castiel mais il ne put pas aller plus loin. Ce simple contact était suffisant pour faire battre son cœur trop vite et trop fort. Un pas après l'autre.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aurais épousé si je te l'avais demandé ?

Poser une telle question quand il n'envisageait plus du tout de faire une telle demande était sans doute cruel. Mais il avait besoin de savoir.

\- Bien sûr que j'aurais accepté. Je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde avant de te dire oui. Pour tout te dire… j'y ai songé avant tout ça. Gabriel m'a suggéré de te faire ma demande à ton retour. Bien sûr, c'était avant…

\- J'aurais dit oui, assura Dean sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Castiel sourit alors. Il semblait soulagé de l'entendre. Il en avait visiblement douté jusque-là. Dean se sentit toutefois obligé d'apporter quelques précisions à sa réponse.

\- Avant tout ça, j'aurais dit oui. Maintenant, je… je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable.

Il lut la tristesse dans les yeux de Castiel. Mais il était préférable de se montrer honnête avec lui sur ce point. Il ne servait à rien de lui mentir en lui faisant croire à quelque chose qu'il ne serait peut-être jamais en mesure de lui offrir.

\- Je le sais, Dean, et je le comprends. Je ne vais pas te faire ma demande maintenant, si c'est que tu redoutes. Mais j'aime à penser qu'un jour peut-être… qu'un jour tu pourras avoir envie que je le fasse.

\- Peut-être… un jour, confirma Dean même s'il n'y croyait pas réellement.

Castiel sembla soulagé et Dean fut satisfait de voir qu'il avait réussi à faire disparaître la tristesse qui faisait briller ses yeux jusque-là. Il ferma les yeux une seconde et avança doucement sa main en direction de celle de son petit ami. C'était plus facile avec le bandage entre leurs deux mains. Il agissait comme une barrière. Il parvint à poser ses doigts sur ceux de Castiel. Il rouvrit les yeux.

\- Dean, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit aussitôt le jeune homme sans hésiter.

Castiel semblait nerveux. Dean regretta alors d'avoir accepter aussi rapidement. Il voulait toutefois faire des efforts et cela commençait par ne pas se fermer entièrement à son petit ami.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir en l'entendant et je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal parce que je ne… je ne porte aucune accusation. Je ne suis pas en colère. Juste curieux.

Dean fut alors convaincu que la question allait concerner Dylan. Il aurait dpu s'y attendre. Il était étonné que son petit ami ne l'ait pas interrogé plus tôt à ce sujet. Il savait bien que son attitude vis-à-vis de Dylan depuis leur retour l'avait perturbé. Il se força à garder une respiration normale et résista à l'envie de retirer sa main de celle de Castiel.

\- Je t'écoute, souffla-t-il.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu crois que Dylan pourrait… est-ce qu'il a des sentiments pour toi ?

Dean déglutit avec peine en entendant la question qu'il redoutait tant. Il ne voulait pas mentir à Castiel mais il ne voulait pas non plus manquer à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Dylan. Il devait maintenant décider s'il souhaitait privilégier son petit ami ou son ami. C'était un choix difficile.

\- Je n'y aurais sans doute pas songé une seule seconde avant tout ça, mais… Gabriel m'a dit qu'il… qu'il avait la sensation qu'il était peut-être amoureux de toi et depuis votre retour… je sais bien que c'est idiot mais j'ai l'impression qu'il te regarde différemment.

Dean finit par prendre son courage à deux mains. Il ne pouvait pas rester silencieux éternellement.

\- Non, répondit-il simplement.

\- Non ? Demanda Castiel qui semblait sceptique.

\- Non, confirma Dean. Non, je ne pense pas. Je ne peux pas savoir avec certitude, bien sûr, je ne suis pas dans sa tête, mais il… il n'a jamais agi d'une façon équivoque avec moi. Il n'a jamais laissé sous-entendre qu'il pouvait avoir des sentiments pour moi.

\- Et toi ?

Pendant une seconde, il fut convaincu qu'il avait dû mal entendre. Castiel ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander s'il était amoureux de Dylan. C'était ridicule. Il devait savoir qu'il considérait le jeune homme comme son petit frère. Que ça n'avait pas changé. Sauf qu'ils avaient vécu quelque chose de difficile ensemble et que cela les avait inévitablement rapproché. Mais Dean ne pouvait pas accepter que son petit ami doute ainsi de lui. Pas après ce qui s'était passé avec Lisa quelques mois plus tôt.

\- Comment ça, moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Castiel ? Tu me demandes si je suis amoureux de lui ?

Castiel se contenta de hocher la tête, visiblement incapable de dire clairement ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Dean trouvait cela lâche. Il retira aussitôt sa main de celle de son petit ami.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu oses me poser cette question. Je n'en reviens pas que tu puisses penser une seule seconde que… Dylan est comme mon frère. Je n'ai jamais… je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Je ne vois pas ce qui a pu te mettre de telles idées dans la tête et je suis sidéré que tu puisses même y songer après… après Lisa et…

Il s'interrompit pour ne pas dire quelque chose qui aggraverait les choses entre Castiel et lui. Il était en colère. Mais il ne voulait pas se disputer avec son petit ami.

\- Désolé, Dean… je n'aurais jamais dû te poser la question.

\- Non, tu n'aurais pas dû, confirma le jeune homme.

Il se tourna ensuite sur le dos puis manœuvra doucement jusqu'à pouvoir se tourner de l'autre côté. Une fois qu'il eut le dos tourné à Castiel, il ferma à nouveau les yeux.

\- Maintenant, si tu le permets, j'aimerais assez dormir. Je suis fatigué et j'ai besoin de reprendre des forces.

\- Dean, s'il te plaît, souffla Castiel dans son dos.

\- Non, stop… je ne veux plus en parler… je ne veux plus te parler. Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai avant tout besoin de repos et… tu m'as promis de ne pas insister si je n'avais pas envie de parler. C'est le moment pour toi de tenir ta promesse.

Dean entendit Castiel bouger sur le lit derrière lui. Puis il le sentit le quitter. Il ne bougea pas et garda les yeux fermés. Il agissait sans doute comme un idiot mais il était trop en colère et trop fatigué pour réagir autrement.

\- Je suis désolé, lança son petit ami.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit, répliqua Dean avec froideur.

Il voulait que Castiel quitte la pièce. Il voulait être seul. Cela l'avait terrifié quelques minutes plus tôt mais à présent, il était convaincu que c'était la meilleur solution. Si Castiel restait, il finirait par lui dire combien il était déçu par son attitude. Il finirait peut-être par lui avouer ce qui s'était passé avec Dylan juste pour lui faire mal. Juste parce qu'il était en colère conte lui. Et ce serait une erreur.

\- Tu veux toujours que je te ramène quelque chose à manger ?

\- Je veux juste dormir. Et je n'ai pas besoin que tu veilles sur moi pendant que je le fais. Tu peux partir et… faire ce que tu as à faire. Peut-être retourner parler à ton frère de Dylan et moi. Puisque visiblement, c'est quelque chose que vous faites dès qu'on a le dos tourné.

\- Non, Dean, ce n'est pas comme ça. Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas notre genre.

\- Vraiment ? Désolé, mais j'ai quelques doutes maintenant.

Castiel soupira non loin de lui. Dean garda les yeux fermés.

\- Je vais te laisser. Je reviendrai plus tard pour voir si tu as faim.

\- Fais donc ça, répliqua Dean aussitôt.

Il écouta ensuite son petit ami marcher dans la pièce et ouvrir la porte avant de la refermer derrière lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il avait quitté la chambre qu'il s'autorisa à rouvrir les yeux.

\- Fais chier, jura-t-il alors.

Il était en colère et il était déçu. Il était également conscient qu'il avait menti à son petit ami. Mais il l'avait fait pour protéger Dylan. Pour protéger Castiel aussi. Pour éviter que les choses ne soient plus compliquées encore qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Il en voulait à Gabriel d'avoir vu juste et d'avoir été aussi perspicace. Il s'en voulait aussi de ne pas avoir été capable de voir les signes plus tôt. De comprendre ce que Dylan ressentait. Il était en colère contre tout et tout le monde. Et dans cet état, il était convaincu qu'il ne pourrait jamais dormir. Il voulait toutefois essayer. Le sommeil était le seul moyen d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Il en avait besoin. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il ne voyait toujours aucune issue à ses nombreux problèmes. Il ne savait même pas comment les aborder. Il ne savait même pas vers qui se tourner,, à présent. Dylan avait besoin de temps, Castiel ne pouvait pas savoir la vérité et se confier à Gabriel était hors de question. Le jeune homme était seul.

« Sammy, si tu m'entends… j'ai besoin de toi. » songea le jeune homme.

Alors que le sommeil s'emparait enfin de lui, il lui sembla entendre son frère lu répondre quelque part dans sa tête.

« Je suis là, Dean. Je serais toujours là quand tu as besoin de moi. Tu ne seras jamais seul. »


	13. Blocage

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 13ème chapitre et le bon jour !**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire ... et comme toujours merci à Elyrine pour son travail et sa réactivité !**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre:**

 **A modern myth de 30 seconds to mars**

 **Chapitre 13 : Blocage**

 _« Dans ce nouveau monde, il est fréquent d'avoir à faire des choses qui ne nous plaisent pas, pour lesquelles on doit se forcer. Des décisions difficiles à prendre et qui vont souvent à l'encontre de tous ses principes ou de ce qu'on ressent. Mais il faut prendre sur soi. Il faut mettre de côté tout ceci pour se concentrer sur ce qui est nécessaire. Garder l'objectif en tête aide parfois. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de fier et de libre. J'ai toujours pensé qu'on était maître de son destin et que personne ne devait nous forcer à faire quelque chose qu'on ne veut pas faire. C'est différent aujourd'hui. Il est important de mettre sa fierté de côté et d'admettre qu'on n'a plus forcément le choix. Il faut s'adapter. Peu importe que ce soit douloureux. La seule chose qui compte réellement est d'atteindre nos objectifs. La fin justifie toujours les moyens. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Dean et Dylan avaient échappé à Aaron. Une semaine durant laquelle le jeune homme n'avait pas réellement quitté sa chambre. Il avait reçu quelques visites. Lisa et Ben lui avaient tenu compagnie quelques heures, Victor était venu lui faire un rapport sur la situation et Gabriel passait régulièrement, de même que Gilda. Le docteur Stevens venait, quant à lui, vérifier l'évolution de ses blessures deux fois par jour, lui offrant une distraction et des nouvelles rassurantes.

Physiquement, Dean allait parfaitement bien. Il guérissait rapidement. Aucune plaie n'était infectée et certains de ses hématomes avaient déjà disparu. Émotionnellement, en revanche, c'était une autre histoire.

Après que Dean l'ait chassé de la chambre, Castiel était revenu avec de la nourriture. Il l'avait regardé manger en silence, toujours mal à l'aise en raison de leur dispute. Dean ne s'était pas excusé et Castiel non plus. Ils avaient juste, silencieusement et tacitement, décidé de passer à autre chose.

Les choses n'étaient pas parfaites entre eux, loin de là. Castiel était tendu et prenait toujours de longues secondes avant de parler. Il semblait redouter la réaction de Dean à chaque fois qu'il prenait la parole. Ce qui était frustrant. Mais compréhensible.

Dean, de son côté, ne faisait pas d'efforts particuliers pour arranger les choses non plus. Quand il était seul dans la chambre, il ne faisait que dormir. Il échangeait quelques mots avec ses visiteurs mais préférait les écouter que parler. Il n'avait pas revu Dylan non plus. Il savait bien qu'il finirait par avoir besoin de lui parler. Il n'avait juste aucune idée de ce qu'il lui dirait, ou de la façon dont il devait se comporter avec lui.

Il repensait régulièrement à ce que Castiel lui avait demandé quelques jours plus tôt, à la façon qu'il avait eu de sous-entendre qu'il pouvait avoir des sentiments pour Dylan parce que leur comportement était tendancieux. Dean était toujours en colère. Il estimait mériter la confiance de Castiel. Il estimait également avoir été suffisamment clair sur ce qu'il pensait de cette jalousie stupide la dernière fois. Il n'était pas amoureux de Dylan et ne le serait jamais. Il en était convaincu. Peu importait ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble. Et peu importait les sentiments de son ami à son égard. Il continuerait de le voir comme un frère. Castiel devait le comprendre. Dean refusait de se justifier sur ce point. Soit son petit ami lui faisait confiance, soit il pouvait aller se faire voir.

Bien sûr, puisqu'ils n'avaient plus abordé le sujet depuis leur dispute, il était difficile d'avancer sur ce point. Ils avaient simplement choisi d'ignorer le problème. Dean était convaincu que cela finirait par leur retomber dessus. Mais pour le moment, il voulait se reconstruire et faire en sorte d'oublier ce qu'il avait vécu. Il voulait redevenir l'ancien Dean. Celui qui se sentait bien dans son corps. Celui qui n'avait pas peur de son ombre.

Il savait toutefois qu'il ne devait surtout pas brûler les étapes. Il devait avancer pas à pas et affronter un problème après l'autre. Mais Dean n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de patient. Il n'aimait pas attendre. Il avait besoin de résultats concrets.

Il se força donc à observer les blessures dans son cou au moins une fois par jour. Il devait apprendre à les accepter, à composer avec elles et à admettre qu'elles faisaient à présent parties de lui et ne disparaîtraient jamais. C'était dur à chaque fois. Mais un peu moins jour après jour. Il finirait par les accepter. Il en était convaincu.

Puisqu'il avançait sur ce point, il voulait également avancer vis-à-vis de Castiel. Peu importait qu'il soit en colère contre lui. Il l'aimait toujours. Il était toujours amoureux de lui. Et il voulait le lui prouver. Il voulait également se prouver à lui-même qu'il était capable de composer avec ces sentiments et reprendre une vie amoureuse normale. Une vie amoureuse qui comprendrait des contacts physiques et du sexe, à terme. L'idée même de coucher avec Castiel le terrifiait pourtant. Mais il savait que leur couple ne pourrait pas fonctionner sans cela.

Il devait tout d'abord oublier ce qu'il avait fait avec Dylan. Ce n'était pas simple. Il y repensait à chaque fois que son petit ami était dans la même pièce que lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler qu'il l'avait é, d'une certaine manière. Mais il ne devait pas oublier qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Que d'une certaine manière, il avait été violé même si personne ne l'avait touché. Plus tôt il accepterait et plus tôt il pourrait remonter en selle.

Ce n'était toutefois pas simple. Comme il l'avait suggéré, Castiel s'était procuré un second lit. Ils dormaient toujours dans la même chambre mais pas côte à côte. Dean en avait été soulagé au début. Mais cela allait à l'encontre de son plan, à présent. Il n'avait toutefois pas demandé à son petit ami de dormir à nouveau avec lui. Ce serait sans doute trop pour le moment. Il devait tout d'abord se réhabituer aux petits contacts, à ces gestes tendres qu'ils échangeaient constamment avant ce fiasco.

Mais Castiel semblait déterminé à le fuir. Il était là souvent, veillant sur lui, mais il ne le touchait pas, ne l'approchait même pas vraiment. Il n'avait plus tenté de l'aider à marcher depuis le premier jour. Et Dean était frustré. Il était incapable de faire le premier pas. Si Castiel ne prenait pas l'initiative, ils resteraient bloqués. Ils feraient du surplace. Et leur couple finirait par en pâtir sérieusement.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait toutefois pas demander de but en blanc à Castiel de le toucher. S'il le faisait sans préparer le terrain, son petit ami comprendrait aussitôt qu'il se forçait et qu'il le faisait uniquement pour lui mais qu'il n'était pas prêt. Non. Dean devait agir avec intelligence.

Il décida de passer à l'attaque un soir alors que Castiel était prêt à se coucher dans son petit lit. Il l'avait installé dans un coin de la pièce. Loin de celui dans lequel Dean dormait. Ce dernier était convaincu qu'il aurait dormi dans une autre chambre s'il l'avait pu. Et cela ne lui convenait pas.

\- Cas ? Appela-t-il quand son petit ami disparut dans la salle de bains pour se changer.

C'était quelque chose qu'il ne faisait pas avant. Il n'était pas mal à l'aise à l'idée que Dean puisse le voir nu. Et quand ils dormaient habillés – ce qu'ils ne faisaient presque jamais – ils se changeaient l'un devant l'autre sans hésitation. Mais Castiel se cachait à présent. Et Dean ne savait pas vraiment si c'était pour le préserver lui ou pour une autre raison. Cela ne pouvait pas durer.

\- Quoi ? Demanda son petit ami depuis la salle de bains.

\- Est-ce que tu peux venir une seconde ?

Dean était assis sur le lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur derrière lui. Il avait les mains jointes sur ses cuisses couvertes par un drap et pouvait sentir son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Il ne paniquerait pas. Il était adulte et il avait besoin de prendre son courage à deux mains. Il était ridicule.

\- Quoi ? Demanda finalement Castiel quand il sortit de la salle de bains.

Il avait changé de T-shirt mais portait toujours le même jean qu'en venant dans la chambre quelques heures plus tôt. Le simple fait qu'il ne sorte pas torse nu énerva encore plus le jeune homme. Il déglutit avec peine en regardant son petit ami dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te changes pas ici ?

Il savait que la question allait probablement surprendre son petit ami. Ce n'était sans doute pas le problème principal entre eux mais il avait besoin d'une réponse pour savoir quelle tactique adopter. Il voulait réfléchir avant d'agir. Sam aurait probablement été fier de lui.

\- C'est plus simple de le faire dans la salle de bains, répondit finalement Castiel en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Dean secoua la tête.

\- Non, ce n'est pas plus simple. Tu ne le faisais jamais avant.

\- Je dormais rarement habillé avant, rappela Castiel calmement.

Dean baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Il avait toujours le bandage sur celle qu'Aaron avait blessée. Ses doigts avaient besoin de temps pour guérir. Mais il n'avait plus mal systématiquement, ce qui était une bonne chose. Le docteur Stevens semblait confiant et Dean l'était également.

\- Je sais, mais… tu ne semblais pas gêné de te déshabiller devant moi et maintenant tu… on dirait que tu ne veux pas que je te voie nu. Je me demandais juste pourquoi.

Castiel se racla la gorge et Dean leva les yeux vers lui à nouveau pour voir sa réaction. Il semblait mal à l'aise, comme pris en faute.

\- A vrai dire, je… je ne pensais pas que tu avais envie de… je pensais que ça te gênerait que je le fasse.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

Il savait qu'en interrogeant ainsi son petit ami, il risquait de le braquer. Mais il avait besoin de réponses, besoin d'avancer. Et Castiel allait devoir y mettre du sien s'il voulait que les choses changent. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à cohabiter ainsi. Ils formaient un couple.

\- Dean, tu as vécu quelque chose d'extrêmement traumatisant et je… je sais que tu as besoin d'un peu de distance. Je ne voulais pas que tu puisses penser que j'espérais obtenir quoi que ce soit de toi en le faisant.

\- Je sais que tu ne me forceras pas à faire quelque chose que je ne suis pas prêt à faire. Mais tu ne peux pas savoir si je suis prêt ou non si tu ne me poses pas la question. Et franchement, Cas, c'est ridicule. Je t'ai vu des centaines de fois. Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça.

Castiel sembla hésiter une seconde avant de soupirer longuement. Il disparut à nouveau dans la salle de bains. Dean pensa alors qu'il avait réussi à énerver son petit ami et qu'il avait échoué. Mais quelques instants plus tard, Castiel revint dans la chambre avec le pantalon qu'il portait pour dormir dans la main. Il s'assit sur son lit et reporta son attention sur Dean.

\- Je n'ai pas été violé, Cas. Je ne te dis pas que ce que j'ai vu ne m'a pas perturbé mais tu peux te déshabiller devant moi sans que je prenne la fuite aussitôt. Je veux que les choses redeviennent normales entre nous. Et ça commence par être à l'aise l'un avec l'autre comme on l'a toujours été jusque-là.

\- Dean, tu étais nu et… il t'a touché. Alors peut-être que ce n'était pas sexuel, mais ça a dû laisser des traces. Tu n'as pas à te forcer pour moi. Je saurai me montrer patient.

Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage avant de se tourner sur le lit jusqu'à être assis sur le rebord, les pieds posés par terre. Ainsi, il pouvait regarder Castiel dans les yeux sans avoir à tourner la tête.

\- Il m'a touché, oui. Mais pas… pas là si c'est que tu imagines. Et lui était habillé. Écoute… je sais que je ne vais pas bien, je ne suis pas stupide. Mais je veux aller mieux. Je veux avancer et j'ai besoin que tu avances avec moi. Je veux m'en sortir. Il ne gagnera pas.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Il se leva ensuite et détacha les boutons de son jean pour ensuite le laisser tomber au sol. Dean se força à garder les yeux rivés sur lui. S'il parvenait à le regarder jusqu'au bout, ce serait une première victoire. Il lui suffirait ensuite d'enchaîner et il aurait une chance de s'en sortir. Ses yeux remontèrent lentement le long des jambes de son petit ami. Il s'attarda une seconde sur son sexe camouflé par le caleçon qu'il portait mais dont il devenait les contours sous le tissu fin. Presque aussitôt, son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine mais il ravala la panique qui montait en lui. Il en était capable. Il observa ensuite le grain de beauté que Castiel avait sur la cuisse droite. Celui que Dean avait souvent embrassé. Le corps de son petit ami était familier. Il le connaissait par cœur. Il était à l'aise avec lui. Du moins, il l'avait été avant. Il devait pouvoir l'être à nouveau.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, lança-t-il ensuite.

La première phase de son plan étant plutôt une réussite, il avait envie d'enchaîner avec la seconde étape. Après avoir regardé Castiel, il devait réussir à le toucher. Il se leva donc du lit et s'approcha de son petit ami. Il savait qu'il préférait de loin retirer ses sous-vêtements avant de dormir. Peu importait qu'il porte un pantalon de pyjama ou non, il retirait toujours son caleçon. Et Dean était déterminé à le faire pour lui.

Il combla la distance qui le séparait de son petit ami et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Pendant une seconde, il ressentit le désir de reculer et de s'éloigner. Mais il réussit à l'ignorer. Devant lui, Castiel semblait tendu.

\- Dean, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Non mais je ne peux pas le savoir sans essayer. Si c'est trop difficile, j'arrêterais. Je veux juste tenter ma chance.

C'était sans doute cruel de demander à Castiel de le laisser le toucher ainsi sans être réellement capable de lui offrir plus mais celui-ci lui avait assuré qu'il était prêt à tout pour l'aider. Dean savait qu'il ferait en sorte de tenir sa promesse. Même si c'était probablement difficile pour lui.

Il prit une grande inspiration et glissa ses mains sous l'élastique du caleçon de Castiel. Il les garda sur ses hanches, évitant soigneusement ses fesses et son sexe. Il ne voulait pas l'exciter alors qu'ils n'iraient probablement pas plus loin ce soir. Quand son cœur cessa de battre dans ses tempes, il s'accroupit doucement, entraînant le caleçon le long des jambes de son petit ami. Il le laissa le retirer avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

Dans cette position, il avait une vue directe sur le sexe de Castiel. Et si son petit ami n'était pas totalement excité, il n'était visiblement pas entièrement calme non plus. Dean détourna les yeux avant de se redresser. Il resta proche de Castiel sans toutefois le toucher. Son petit ami semblait avoir du mal à respirer calmement.

\- Laisse-moi faire, souffla-t-il alors.

Castiel ne protesta pas et Dean prit cela pour un accord tacite de continuer. Il attrapa le rebord du T-shirt de son petit ami et le lui retira gentiment. Il le jeta dans un coin de la pièce avant de reposer ses yeux sur Castiel. Il avait les yeux fermés, à présent, et avait visiblement des difficultés à garder son calme. Il paraissait totalement paniqué, ce qui était étrange. Dean n'aurait jamais pensé être le plus calme des deux dans cette situation. Mais c'était pourtant le cas. L'explication était simple. Castiel devait gérer son excitation et les réactions normales de son corps. Dean, de son côté, ne ressentait rien de tout. Il ne songeait même pas au sexe pour le moment. Et son sexe était totalement flaccide dans son boxer.

Il était plutôt fier de lui quand il eut fini. Et même si le manque de réaction de son corps l'inquiétait un peu, il choisit de ne pas trop y penser pour le moment. Il voulait se concentrer sur ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Il attrapa les mains de Castiel et les leva jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient au niveau de son torse. Il ne le tira pas dans sa direction et ne chercha pas plus à coller ses paumes contre son corps. Il voulait que cela vienne de Castiel. Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Demanda t-il.

Comme toujours, son petit ami avait avant tout ses intérêts en tête. Peu importait qu'il soit visiblement excité, peu importait que ce soit une situation frustrante pour lui. Il voulait lui donner ce dont il avait besoin. Dean sourit doucement malgré la peur qui lui tordait toujours l'estomac. Voir Castiel nu était une chose. Être nu devant lui en était une autre. Et c'était plus difficile pour lui. Il se sentirait exposé et il avait toujours du mal à accepter les marques sur son corps. Il voulait toutefois tenter.

\- Je veux que tu me déshabilles. C'est tout. Je ne sais pas si… je ne sais pas où cela nous mènera mais je ne veux pas avoir peur de ton regard. Je veux réapprendre à l'aimer et à me sentir à l'aise avec toi.

Castiel hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas. Dean fit alors un pas en avant jusqu'à ce que son torse soit contre les mains de son petit ami. Ce n'était pas facile, bien au contraire. Il pouvait sentir la panique le gagner et l'angoisse monter. Mais il était déterminé à avancer.

Il attendit une seconde mais comme Castiel ne faisait toujours rien, il lui relâcha les bras pour poser ses mains sur ses joues.

\- S'il te plaît, souffla-t-il.

Castiel acquiesça à nouveau. Cette fois, il fit glisser ses mains le long du torse de Dean jusqu'à pouvoir attraper le rebord de son T-shirt. Il attendit encore une seconde de plus avant de commercer à le lui retirer. Dean cessa de respirer une seconde mais se força ensuite à inspirer longuement. Il n'avait rien à cacher. Castiel l'avait vu des centaines de fois nu. Il l'avait touché et embrassé partout sur le corps. Et les hématomes étaient bien moins visibles à présent. Il n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec la cicatrice dans son cou mais de face, son petit ami ne pouvait pas la voir. Il ne devait pas y penser.

Castiel finit par lui retirer son T-shirt. Il le jeta ensuite par terre avant de poser ses mains sur sa taille. Une nouvelle fois, il hésita longuement avant de glisser ses doigts sous l'élastique de son pantalon. Il dut sentir Dean se tendre puisqu'il les retira presque aussitôt.

\- Non, ça va… juste… fais-le mais… doucement, d'accord ?

Castiel ne protesta pas et même s'il semblait inquiet, il fit ce que Dean lui demandait. Ses doigts étaient doux, chauds et la sensation familière. Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux mains d'Aaron sur son corps. A la façon qu'il avait de le toucher avec dégoût et de lui dire qu'ainsi abîmé, Castiel ne voudrait plus jamais de lui. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur l'entrejambe de son petit ami. Son sexe était toujours sensiblement tendu. Il était évident que l'idée d'avoir Dean devant lui lui plaisait malgré ses réticences. Aaron avait tort.

Castiel finit par lui baisser doucement son pantalon et son boxer. Il garda ses mains sur le côté de ses jambes pour que le contact reste relativement innocent. Dean se força à respirer calmement par le nez tout le temps que cela dura. Il sentit brièvement le souffle de Castiel effleurer son sexe mais cela ne provoqua aucune réaction chez lui. Rien de plus qu'un léger inconfort.

Quand Castiel se remit debout et recula d'un pas, Dean avait réussi à calmer le rythme de son cœur. Il n'était pas totalement à l'aise mais il n'était pas complètement paniqué non plus. C'était déjà ça.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda son petit ami d'une toute petite voix.

Dean ne savait pas bien quelle était la prochaine étape maintenant. Il n'avait pas pensé réussir à franchir ce cap. Il voulait toutefois profiter de cette victoire pour en obtenir plus.

\- Est-ce que tu… tu veux dormir avec moi ? Dans le même lit, je veux dire.

\- Dean, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Il est évident que tu n'as aucune arrière-pensée et je peux te jurer que moi non plus. J'aimerais pouvoir m'allonger avec toi et te serrer dans mes bras mais j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir… contrôler les réactions que mon corps pourrait avoir durant la nuit. Je ne veux pas que tu puisses penser que je… que j'attends plus.

\- Castiel, j'ai confiance en toi. Je te l'ai dit et je te le répète. Je sais que tu ne tenteras rien. Et je peux gérer une érection si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

C'était visiblement le principal problème de son petit ami. Et Dean devait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas forcément à l'aise à l'idée que le sexe de Castiel puisse se trouver aussi prêt de lui, surtout dans un tel état d'excitation. Mais il allait prendre sur lui et faire en sorte que Castiel n'ait pas honte de lui-même. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être gêné. Sa réaction était parfaitement normale. C'était celle de Dean qui était inquiétante. Jamais avant, il n'avait été aussi indifférent à la proximité du corps nu de Castiel. Jamais avant son sexe n'avait semblé aussi désintéressé. Mais il supposait que c'était dû à ce qu'il avait traversé quelques jours plus tôt. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec Castiel. Il trouvait toujours son petit ami particulièrement attirant.

\- Merci pour ta confiance, Dean. Et franchement, j'aimerais avoir autant confiance en moi que toi mais je… si je fais quoi que ce soit qui te met mal à l'aise, tu devras me le dire et j'arrêterai. Peu importe que tu doives me pousser hors du lit.

\- Cas, je ne suis pas aussi fragile que ça. Honnêtement… ça va.

Il savait que s'il lui en laissait l'occasion, Castiel continuerait de parler jusqu'à réussir à le convaincre que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il le refusait. Il recula donc jusqu'à pouvoir s'asseoir sur le lit. Il s'installa ensuite sur le côté droit, le dos tourné la porte, les yeux rivés sur Castiel. Son petit ami l'observa en retour durant de longues secondes avant d'avancer à son tour vers le lit. Il s'immobilisa quand ses genoux heurtèrent le rebord et sembla hésiter une seconde avant de coller ses mains contre son entrejambe.

\- Non, ne te cache pas. J'ai besoin de… je dois… tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

Castiel ne semblait pas réellement de cet avis mais il hocha tout de même la tête avant de retirer ses mains de son sexe. Il s'installa ensuite sur le lit à son tour, face à Dean. Il choisit de laisser une certaine distance entre eux. Sans doute autant pour lui que pour le jeune homme. Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques secondes. Ce fut finalement Dean qui rompit le silence.

\- Je sais que tu dois te poser des questions, souffla-t-il alors.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris par sa remarque. Il ne dit rien et Dean choisit alors de s'expliquer.

\- Je sais que… je te l'ai dit. Ta réaction est normale. Je veux dire… tu es un adulte en bonne santé et je t'ai touché. Il est parfaitement logique que ton corps demande plus… qu'il soit partant pour quelque chose d'un peu plus… intime. Et je sais que le mien n'est pas… je sais qu'il devrait être partant aussi. Mais c'est… c'est comme si le lien ne se faisait pas entre mon cerveau et mon corps.

\- Je crois me souvenir qu'Anna appelait ça le syndrome dissociatif. C'est généralement consécutif à un traumatisme d'ordre sexuel ou non… le cerveau envoie des ordres mais le corps est incapable de les suivre. C'est traitable, et parfaitement normal dans ta situation. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Dean avait envie d'être confiant. Il supposait qu'avec une bonne thérapie et peut-être quelques médicaments, il serait à même de guérir. Mais ils n'avaient rien de tout ça dans ce monde-ci. Il devrait faire sans. Et c'était là tout le problème.

\- Je ne voudrais juste pas que tu crois que je… je te trouve attirant. Je crois que d'une certaine façon j'ai toujours envie de toi. Je ne suis juste pas capable de… d'agir en conséquence. Mais peut-être… peut-être qu'on devrait essayer. Pas de coucher ensemble, je ne suis définitivement pas prêt. Mais… si tu me touchais… si tu me stimulais, je pourrais obtenir une réaction et envisager d'avancer ensuite pas à pas.

Il venait tout simplement de demander à son petit ami de le masturber. Castiel l'avait compris et ne semblait pas réellement enthousiaste à cette idée. Dean était pourtant convaincu que c'était la seule solution. Ils devaient essayer. Et s'ils échouaient, ils tenteraient une autre approche.

\- Dean, il est évident que tu fais ça avant tout pour me rassurer. Mais c'est inutile. Je ne suis pas inquiet. Je sais que les choses s'arrangeront d'elles même. Il suffit de laisser le temps faire son…

\- Non, Cas. C'est des conneries et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. J'ai attendu une semaine et ça n'a rien changé. Il est temps de prendre les choses en main… sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel ne protesta pas. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire de peine à Dean, sans doute. Parce qu'il avait déjà provoqué une dispute en parlant trop et qu'il ne voulait pas recommencer. Il hocha donc la tête une énième fois avant d'avancer lentement sur le matelas pour laisser à Dean l'opportunité de réagir à la dernière minute. Mais le jeune homme était déterminé et motivé. Il n'était pas sûr que ça fonctionnerait. Mais ça valait le coup de tenter.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser avant ? Demanda Castiel.

Une alarme se déclencha alors dans la tête de Dean. Non. Il ne voulait pas que son petit ami l'embrasse. C'était trop intime. Il ne voulait pas que Castiel fasse preuve de tendresse à son égard. Il ne le méritait pas. Il voulait juste qu'il le touche pour obtenir une réaction de sa part. C'était dénué de toute émotion. Juste quelque chose de mécanique. Mais il savait que cela comptait pour Castiel. Et puisque ce dernier avait fait un effort pour lui, il se devait d'en faire un en retour.

\- Oui, souffla-t-il en guise de réponse.

Castiel approcha alors son visage du sien. Pendant une seconde, son souffle effleura les lèvres de Dean et il oublia ces derniers jours. Ces dernières semaines. Mais quand la bouche de Castiel effleura la sienne, la panique revint avec force, lui rappelant qu'il mentait à son petit ami. Qu'il l'avait trahi. Qu'il avait eu le sexe d'un autre dans cette même bouche quelques jours plus tôt. Il se sentait sale. Il ne mit toutefois pas un terme au baiser. Il laissa Castiel prendre ce dont il avait besoin. Le contact resta chaste. Leurs langues ne se touchèrent pas. Et il se finit rapidement. Quand Castiel recula, Dean avait le cœur qui battait fort et vite. Ce fut pire encore quand il sentit la main du jeune homme glisser sous la couverture et effleurer son sexe toujours désespéramment flaccide.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda à nouveau Castiel.

\- Je suis sûr, oui. Juste… va doucement, répondit Dean.

Son petit ami lui sourit alors avant de saisir son sexe dans sa main. C'était une situation qu'ils avaient déjà vécu une centaine de fois. Une situation que Dean avait apprécié par le passé. Mais il ne parvenait pas à aimer ce qu'il vivait. C'était comme si son corps était incapable de ressentir un quelconque plaisir physique. Comme s'il avait fini par croire que seule la douleur était acceptable. Syndrome dissociatif avait dit Castiel. Dean avait envie de pleurer.

Il tenta toutefois de se concentrer sur ce qu'il vivait. La main de Castiel lui semblait bizarrement étrangère quand il la connaissait pourtant par cœur. Elle était chaude et douce. Mais elle ne réveillait aucun bon souvenir. Les mouvements étaient délicats. Castiel savait ce qu'il aimait. Il savait où exercer de la pression et à quel rythme bouger. Il était parfait. Sauf que ça ne fonctionnait pas. Dean ne ressentait rien de positif. Rien de plaisant. Il savait que c'était uniquement de sa faute. Castiel n'y était pour rien. Il se força donc à continuer encore quelques secondes.

Mais rien ne changea. Son sexe refusait de répondre à l'attention qui lui était accordé. Il ne réagissait absolument pas. Dean tenta de bouger les hanches pour changer l'angle. Pour obtenir plus. Une nouvelle fois, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'y arriverait pas. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Castiel ne semblait pas encore l'avoir remarqué. Mais quand la friction de sa main sur son sexe devint trop douloureuse, Dean lui attrapa le bras pour le faire arrêter.

\- Ça ne marche pas, constata-t-il.

Puis parce qu'il en avait assez de tout ça et qu'il était épuisé, il explosa en sanglots. Il avait la sensation de tout avoir perdu. Il avait la sensation que rien ne pourrait jamais aller mieux. Castiel lui relâcha aussitôt le sexe et posa sa main sur sa joue. Dean le laissa faire.

\- C'est sans doute trop tôt, Dean. On recommencera dans quelques temps et je suis convaincu qu'on réussira cette fois.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire en attendant, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras si ça dure des mois, ou même des années ? Tu vas te contenter de quelques baisers par-ci par-là ? Cas, soyons réalistes. Tu aurais besoin de sexe à un moment ou à un autre et si je suis incapable de te donner ce dont tu as besoin alors tu devras… tu devras le trouver ailleurs.

Dean était étonné d'avoir réussi à parler aussi longtemps malgré les sanglots qui s'échappaient de sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux pour échapper au regard de Castiel mais il ne chercha pas à repousser sa main. Il ne chercha pas à fuir son contact.

\- Dean, je ne t'aime pas uniquement pour le sexe. Il n'y a pas que ça qui compte à mes yeux. Si je dois m'en passer pendant quelques temps, ce ne sera pas un problème. Si l'envie est trop pressante, il me suffira de quelques minutes seul avec ma main droite.

Dean rouvrit les yeux pour s'assurer que Castiel ne mentait pas et ne cherchait pas uniquement à le calmer. Il ne lut rien d'autre que la sincérité dans le regard de son petit ami. Cela suffit à le faire cesser de pleurer. Il se racla la gorge et se passa la main sur le visage pour chasser les dernières larmes qui s'y trouvaient encore.

\- Tu dois me trouver ridicule. C'est moi qui exige que l'on tente quelque chose et je m'effondre ensuite comme un imbécile.

\- Dean, je serais bien plus inquiet si tu ne pleurais pas. Je ne dis pas que ça me fait plaisir de te voir dans cet état mais je suis rassuré que tu exprimes ce que tu ressens. Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte.

Dean avait tellement entendu son père lui répéter qu'un homme ne devait pas pleurer qu'il avait encore du mal à accepter de le faire devant témoins. Il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse en déduire qu'il était quelqu'un de faible. Même s'il ne se sentait pas vraiment fort depuis son retour. Il devait donner le change. Jouer le jeu. C'était comme ça qu'il fonctionnait depuis qu'il était enfant.

\- Je sais bien que tu ne me jugeras pas là-dessus mais j'en ai assez de pleurer. J'en ai assez de laisser tout ça m'atteindre. Je veux reprendre les choses en main et je veux avancer. Je veux progresser et c'est frustrant de voir que c'est impossible pour le moment.

Castiel se pencha sensiblement en avant. Pendant une seconde, Dean eut peur qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau. Ce serait probablement le contact de trop. Il était bien trop à fleur de peau pour accepter un nouveau baiser. Mais à son grand soulagement, son petit ami se contenta de l'embrasser rapidement sur le front avant de reculer.

\- Tu devrais dormir, mon cœur. On en reparlera demain, d'accord ?

Dean hocha la tête. Il était évident qu'ils perdaient leur temps à débattre. Ils ne trouveraient pas de solution miracle simplement en discutant des heures. Et Dean était effectivement fatigué. Il avait besoin de repos. Il devait récupérer toutes ses forces pour pouvoir enfin sortir de cette chambre et reprendre une vie normale. Il pourrait ressortir et se sentir utile à nouveau. C'était peut-être ce dont il avait besoin. Retrouver des repères pour réussir à oublier son blocage.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, oui, concéda-t-il.

Maintenant qu'il avait un nouvel objectif, il se sentait un peu mieux. Rien n'était parfait, loin de là, mais c'était un nouveau pas en avant. Il avait sans doute abordé le problème sous le mauvais angle. Il ne devait pas forcer les choses avec Castiel. Il devait avant tout faire en sorte de refaire les choses telles qu'il les faisait avant Aaron. Le reste viendrait ensuite naturellement.

\- Je pense qu'il serait préférable que je retourne dans l'autre lit… il est trop tôt pour qu'on dorme ensemble, constata alors Castiel.

Dean aurait aimé lui dire non. Il aurait avoir le force d'exiger de lui qu'il reste. Mais il savait que son petit ami avait raison. Il n'était pas prudent de dormir ensemble. Surtout quand ils n'étaient pas habillés. Cela risquait de provoquer une situation gênante à leur réveil et de compliquer plus encore les choses.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Non, Dean. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis fier de toi. Je sais que tu as essayé et que tu ne l'as pas fait uniquement pour me faire plaisir. Je te trouve très courageux. Mais je sais également qu'il est idiot de brûler les étapes. Il est préférable d'attendre encore quelques temps.

Castiel était si raisonnable et si sensé que Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être sensiblement en colère contre lui. Il aurait presque préféré le voir s'énerver contre lui et lui hurler qu'il était cruel et injuste. Il avait du mal à accepter sa gentillesse. Car après l'avoir trahi, il estimait mériter qu'il lui crie dessus.

\- Quand les choses rentreront dans l'ordre, je peux te promettre que je ferai en sorte de rattraper le temps perdu. On passera des heures entières à faire l'amour. On ne quittera pas cette chambre. Et personne ne pourra nous en empêcher.

Castiel rit alors pendant une seconde et Dean apprécia ce son qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis son départ. Il le mémorisa soigneusement dans un coin de sa tête pour s'en resservir quand les choses se compliqueraient à nouveau. C'était un nouveau souvenir. Il avait bien l'intention de s'en construire d'autres rapidement. Ils finiraient bien par effacer ceux d'Aaron avec le temps.

\- Je suis convaincu que tu tiendras ta parole et je serais plus que ravi de ne pas sortir de cette chambre pendant des jours entiers si je peux les passer dans tes bras.

Dean hocha alors la tête. Il se pencha ensuite en direction de Castiel et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa bouche. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un contact aussi léger que bref. Mais il était fier de lui. Et visiblement, son petit ami appréciait également son initiative.

\- Bonne nuit, lança ensuite Dean.

\- Bonne nuit.

Castiel quitta le lit rapidement. Dean l'observa remettre son pantalon et son T-shirt avant de se glisser sous les couvertures du petit lit de camp qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce. Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

\- On va s'en sortir, hein ? Demanda finalement Dean.

C'était idiot de poser cette question. Il était évident que Castiel ne répondrait pas non. Mais le jeune homme avait besoin de l'entendre. Besoin que son petit ami le lui confirme à nouveau. Même s'il l'avait déjà fait des dizaines de fois depuis son retour. Il voulait l'entendre encore et encore jusqu'à pouvoir y croire entièrement lui aussi.

\- Bien sûr qu'on va s'en sortir. On a surmonté d'autres épreuves jusque-là. Une de plus, ça ne nous fait pas peur.

Sauf que Dean était terrifié. Il était mort de peur. Et pas uniquement ce soir. Il l'était depuis son retour. Il l'était depuis le moment où il avait posé les yeux sur Aaron pour la première fois. Il était terrifié qu'il ne puisse jamais reprendre le dessus. Terrifié de perdre Castiel ou de perdre Dylan. Terrifié que leur camp puisse être attaqué. Terrifié de ne jamais plus être le même homme. Il était toutefois inutile de le dire à voix haute. Il était évident que Castiel le savait déjà.

\- Du moment qu'on est ensemble, rien ne peut nous arrêter, Dean.

\- Du moment qu'on est ensemble, répéta le jeune homme en fermant les yeux.

Et c'était là tout le problème. Pour avoir une chance de surmonter cette épreuve, Dean avait besoin de Castiel. Il avait besoin de son amour et de son soutien. Il avait besoin de sa présence au quotidien. S'il venait à le perdre, alors il n'aurait plus aucune chance. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Il voulait protéger Dylan, bien sûr. Mais il voulait également se protéger lui-même. Castiel était peut-être quelqu'un de compréhensif et de tolérant mais il n'accepterait pas que son petit ami l'ait trahi. Il était extrêmement jaloux et possessif. Il avait déjà dû composer avec la marque d'un autre homme sur son corps. Lui dire le reste serait en dire trop.

\- C'est toi et moi contre le reste du monde, ajouta finalement Castiel après quelques minutes.

C'était quelque chose que Dean avait souvent dit à Red après la mort de Sam. Quand il croyait encore qu'il serait mieux seul et qu'il ne devait surtout pas s'attacher à qui que ce soit. L'entendre dans la bouche de Castiel était étrange et rassurant. Mais ce n'était pas entièrement vrai non plus.

\- Toi, moi, Gabriel, Red, Lisa, Ben, Victor et tous les autres contre le reste du monde, précisa-t-il alors.

Il avait volontairement choisi de ne pas inclure Dylan dans cette liste. Il savait que son petit ami n'était pas forcément à l'aise avec lui. Qu'il avait des soupçons. Il était préférable de ne pas l'évoquer.

\- Exactement, Dean. Nous ne sommes pas seuls et nous ne le serons jamais. C'est pour ça aussi que personne ne pourra jamais nous vaincre.

C'était agréable à entendre même si c'était un peu utopiste. Contre une armée entière armée et entraînée, ils ne feraient jamais le poids. Peu importait qu'ils soient ensemble. Peu importaient qu'ils soient proches. Ils auraient besoin de plus. Mais c'était tout de même une belle conclusion à une soirée qui avait été compliquée jusque-là. Il n'y avait plus de tension entre Castiel et lui. Ils avaient mis les choses au clair et fait un énorme pas en avant. Il était inutile de tout gâcher en rappelant le danger qui planait sur eux.

\- Bonne nuit, mon cœur, souffla alors Castiel.

\- Bonne nuit Cas.

Dean écouta son petit ami se tourner dans le lit puis sa respiration devenir plus profonde. Quand il fut sûr qu'il dormait enfin, il lui tourna le dos et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Il avait compris des choses importantes, ce soir. Il avait clairement défini les limites qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à dépasser. Il avait également formulé un plan qui lui semblait tenir la route. C'était bien plus que ce qu'il aurait cru possible quelques heures plus tôt. Il était toujours frustré par son échec et déçu de lui-même. Mais il avait tout de même l'espoir que les choses puissent s'arranger d'elles-mêmes.

Demain, il irait trouver Dylan pour lui parler calmement. Il lui répéterait à nouveau qu'ils ne devaient rien dire à Castiel sur ce qui leur était arrivé. Et il lui rappellerait qu'il avait besoin de lui. Une fois les choses arrangées pour de bon entre eux, ils reprendraient leur routine. Recommenceraient à sortir pour trouver ce dont le camp avait besoin. Et quand Dean aurait enfin repris pied, il retenterait sa chance avec Castiel. Cette fois, il réussirait. Aaron lui avait fait du mal. Il lui avait enlevé quelque chose de précieux. Dean était toujours déterminé à se venger. Mais il savait que la meilleure des vengeances était de faire en sorte que son adversaire ait échoué. Que tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ne l'ait pas privé de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ce serait une victoire pour Dean. Et quand il tuerait Aaron – parce qu'il le tuerait – il ne se priverait pas de le lui dire. Il ferait en sorte qu'il le sache avant de mourir. Ainsi la boucle serait bouclée. Et la vie pourrait reprendre son cours comme si de rien n'était. Dean avait hâte.


	14. Mise au point

**Bonjour**

 **Les choses continuent de se compliquer et ce n'est pas fini. Heureusement, tout finira bien.**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire, de m'encourager. Et merci comme toujours à Elyrine pour son fantastique travail de correction.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Out of control d'Hoobastank**

 **Chapitre 14 : Mise au point**

 _« Je sais bien ce que j'ai écrit jusque-là. Je sais que j'ai répété encore et encore qu'il était important de ne surtout pas perdre de temps. Qu'il ne fallait pas trop réfléchir et plutôt agir. Mais il faut parfois savoir prendre le temps de parler. Quand il y a un malentendu ou que l'on n'est pas sûr de ce que l'autre ressent nous concernant, il faut discuter. Ce n'est jamais simple. Cela implique d'ouvrir son cœur et de révéler des choses qu'on aurait préféré garder pour soi. Mais c'est tout de même quelque chose qu'on ne doit surtout pas éviter si on veut survivre. Une bonne discussion est toujours préférable à un acte irréfléchi. Bien sûr, souvent, ce n'est pas simple. On peut se disputer, se dire des choses qu'on ne pense pas et finir fâchés. Mais une discussion, une discussion sincère et honnête, n'aura que des conséquences positives. Avec le temps, elle permettra de mettre les choses au clair. C'est le mensonge qui nous tue. Les secrets. Les non-dits. Jamais la vérité. La vérité nous sauvera tous. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Dean s'était réveillé reposé pour la première fois depuis son retour. Il avait dormi sans faire de cauchemar et sans être réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit en sueur et en pleurs. Il n'avait pas encore récupéré toute son énergie, une nuit ne suffisant pas à rattraper le retard accumulé depuis qu'il avait été retenu par Aaron. Mais c'était déjà un premier pas dans la bonne direction.

Il resta de longues minutes dans son lit, les yeux fermés à apprécier le confort dont il bénéficiait et le fait qu'il n'avait mal nulle part. Il finit par réaliser qu'il était toujours nu et qu'il devait s'habiller avant que le docteur Stevens ne vienne le voir pour sa visite quotidienne. Il se tourna sur le côté et posa les yeux sur le lit de Castiel. Il était vide. Son petit ami avait pris la peine de le refaire mais il ne s'était visiblement pas attardé plus longtemps. Il avait probablement quelque chose à faire. Après tout, lui n'était pas confiné dans leur chambre. Il avait parfaitement le droit de sortir pour vaquer à ses occupations. Il l'avait fait jusque-là. Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu de son absence. Mais il choisit de ne pas s'inquiéter des raisons qui avaient pu le pousser à partir. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté la veille et s'étaient mis d'accord sur plusieurs points. Les choses allaient mieux entre eux, à défaut d'aller bien. Dean devait s'en contenter pour le moment.

Il n'avait de tout façon pas de temps à perdre à s'interroger inutilement. Il avait un plan à suivre et l'intention de s'y tenir. Il quitta son lit doucement pour ne pas réveiller les douleurs résiduelles dans ses muscles puis attrapa ses vêtements.

Il entra ensuite dans la salle de bains et alluma la douche. Pendant que l'eau chauffait, il se planta devant le miroir et se força à suivre son rituel. Il se tourna de sorte à pouvoir voir le nom d'Aaron dans son cou. Il l'observa de longues secondes, en mémorisant les contours et le dessin. Comme à chaque fois, il ne put s'empêcher d'être sensiblement nauséeux en regardant ses cicatrices. Mais cette fois, il parvint à les regarder durant de longues minutes sans avoir aussitôt besoin de détourner les yeux. Il détacha finalement ses yeux du miroir avant de pénétrer dans la douche.

L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou, déliant ses muscles et atténuant quelque peu la nausée qu'il ressentait. Il baissa les yeux sur son sexe et hésita une seconde à tenter de se masturber. Il n'avait obtenu aucune réaction avec Castiel. Mais il était peut-être judicieux de vérifier qu'il était encore capable d'avoir une érection s'il était seul et qu'il ne se sentait pas acculé. Il était toutefois terrifié de ne pas y parvenir. Avoir des difficultés à accepter les caresses de son petit ami était quelque chose qu'il pouvait accepter. Après tout, il avait été, d'une certaine manière, agressé sexuellement durant sa détention. Mais se rendre compte qu'il était tout bonnement incapable d'obtenir quoi que ce soit, même seul, serait un tout autre problème. S'il était devenu impuissant, il serait dévasté. Il était préférable de ne pas obtenir confirmation pour le moment.

Il renonça donc et se lava rapidement. Une fois propre et sec, il se rhabilla et rejoignit la chambre. Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et observa à nouveau celui où Castiel avait dormi depuis son retour. Il le détestait. Il voulait que son petit ami puisse à nouveau prendre place à côté de lui. Il voulait pouvoir se blottir contre lui et oublier tout le reste. Mais Castiel avait probablement raison sur ce point aussi. C'était encore trop tôt.

Il venait tout juste de détourner les yeux quand le docteur Stevens frappa à la porte. Dean le fit entrer puis le laissa l'examiner longuement. Il lui refit son bandage à la main et étudia chacune de ses blessures avec attention. Puisqu'il ne présentait toujours aucun signe d'infection et que tout était en voie de guérison, il obtint l'autorisation de sortir quelques heures. Il n'avait toujours pas le droit de faire quoi que ce soit de physiquement contraignant mais il pouvait aller voir ses amis, marcher un peu dans le camp et respirer l'air frais. C'était tout ce dont Dean avait besoin pour poursuivre son plan.

Il remercia longuement le docteur Stevens avant de le reconduire à la porte. Il enfila ensuite une veste qui appartenait à Castiel. Elle était un peu trop petite pour lui et les manches étaient clairement trop courtes, mais elle portait son odeur. Et c'était agréable pour le jeune homme. C'était réconfortant. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration puis quitta sa chambre pour la première fois depuis une semaine. Il ne croisa personne en sortant du bâtiment. Une fois dehors, il leva les yeux au ciel et inspira profondément. Cela lui faisait un bien fou. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que le soleil sur son visage et le vent dans ses cheveux pour lui redonner de l'énergie. Il resta ainsi durant quelques secondes et ne bougea que lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans sa direction. Quand il aperçut la personne qui approchait, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était content de voir Victor. Il aimait beaucoup l'ancien agent du FBI. Et il lui était reconnaissant de s'être porté volontaire pour venir le chercher. Mais il était plus content encore de voir Red à ses côtés. Il n'avait plus vu son chien depuis qu'on l'avait secouru et l'animal lui avait cruellement manqué.

Il s'agenouilla doucement et tendit les bras en direction de Red. Ce dernier courut dans sa direction avant de s'asseoir juste devant lui. Il semblait savoir qu'il devait agir avec délicatesse parce que son maître était blessé et que lui sauter dessus était dangereux. Dean referma ses bras autour de lui et enfouit aussitôt son visage dans son cou. Il ne fut pas surpris quand Red posa sa tête sur son épaule. C'était leur façon de se saluer quand ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un moment. Une étreinte qui pouvait sembler ridicule à ceux qui ne comprenaient pas son attachement à son animal. Mais Dean se fichait de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui sur ce point.

\- Hé, mon grand… tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il.

Red pressa alors sa truffe contre son cou comme pour lui signifier qu'il ressentait la même chose. Dean ferma les yeux.

\- Je pensais avoir le droit à un câlin moi aussi mais visiblement, je passe après lui, plaisanta Victor qui les avait rejoints.

Dean serra Red une seconde de plus contre lui avant de le relâcher. Il le laissa le lécher sur le visage avant de se redresser doucement. Il avait légèrement mal dans la cuisse mais il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre. Le simple fait d'être dehors l'aidait à tout oublier. Il fit ensuite un pas en direction de Victor et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Merci, Vic… merci pour tout.

Il n'était pas sûr de le lui avoir déjà dit. A vrai dire, il ne se souvenait pas de lui avoir parlé depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé. Il était grand temps qu'il le remercie. Parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie mais aussi celle de Dylan. Parce qu'il avait veillé à ce que Castiel ne soit pas blessé et qu'il avait gardé Red en bonne santé. Victor était quelqu'un de bien et Dean était fier de pouvoir dire qu'il était son ami.

\- Ne me remercie pas. Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi, assura Victor en prenant soin de ne pas trop le serrer contre lui.

Il ne connaissait pas réellement l'étendue de ses blessures mais il semblait déterminé à ne surtout pas lui faire mal. Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer en réalisant combien son ami était attentionné envers lui. Il se racla la gorge pour déloger le nœud qui s'y était formé avant de sourire.

\- Sans doute, oui, mais je ne pensais pas… je ne pensais pas que tu…

\- Que je quoi ? Que je tenais suffisamment à toi pour risquer ma vie pour toi ? Dean, je t'en prie. Tu sais bien que je te considère comme un de mes plus proches amis. Et puis franchement, il était impossible de contraindre Castiel à rester au camp et il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller à ce qu'il ne se fasse pas tuer bêtement.

Dean hocha la tête contre l'épaule de Victor avant de reculer. Il ne savait pas bien quoi répondre à ce que son ami venait de dire. Castiel lui avait dit que les gens au camp tenaient à lui, et pas uniquement pour ses compétences à l'extérieur. Il avait juste du mal à le croire. Toutefois, entendre Victor le lui dire aussi facilement l'y aidait.

\- Je suis content de te voir sur pied en tout cas. J'en déduis que tu vas mieux ?

\- Physiquement, je vais bien… je ne suis pas encore à cent pour cent mais je m'en approche.

\- Et pour le reste ? Demanda Victor en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il aimait beaucoup l'ancien agent du FBI mais il n'avait pas envie de lui confier ce qui se passait entre Castiel et lui. C'était trop personnel et trop gênant. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui parler de Dylan. Il opta donc pour une réponse suffisamment évasive.

\- Le reste suivra. Il me faut juste un peu plus de temps pour oublier ce qui s'est passé. Mais je suis confiant.

Victor sourit à son tour, visiblement soulagé de l'entendre.

\- J'étais justement en route pour venir te voir. Red ne tenait plus en place. Je crois qu'il avait sérieusement besoin de passer un peu de temps avec toi. Mais si tu as quelque chose à faire, je peux l'emmener et…

\- Non, je… il peut rester. Il m'a manqué et… je voulais aller voir Dylan. Tu ne saurais pas où il est ?

Victor eut l'air gêné pendant une seconde mais il se reprit rapidement. Dean savait que l'ancien agent du FBI était également proche de Dylan. Ils étaient amis, et ce avant même l'arrivée de Dean. Et il était de toute évidence inquiet pour lui. Ce qui n'était sans doute pas une bonne nouvelle. Il était grand temps pour lui d'aller voir comment Dylan allait.

\- Il a insisté pour monter la garde malgré… enfin, tu le trouveras dans la tour au nord du camp.

Visiblement, Dylan n'avait pas été confiné dans sa chambre comme Dean. Ou il n'avait pas écouté les recommandations du docteur. Cela pouvait signifier que ses blessures étaient moins sérieuses que celles du jeune homme ou tout simplement qu'il était trop idiot pour faire ce qu'on lui demandait et ce qui était bon pour lui. Si c'était le cas, Dean allait lui passer un savon et lui faire entendre raison.

\- Je vais aller lui parler, déclara-t-il alors.

Victor hocha la tête mais semblait toujours inquiet.

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Il a besoin que quelqu'un lui parle mais… enfin, ne te formalise pas s'il est un peu… froid. Il a du mal à se faire à son retour. Il est un peu… sanguin pour dire les choses gentiment.

Dean tapota l'épaule de Victor avant de hocher la tête à son tour. Il savait exactement comment agir avec Dylan. Il comprenait son comportement et ses réactions. Lui aussi avait du mal à se montrer patient. Il s'énervait pour un rien depuis son retour. Mais lui avait la chance d'avoir Castiel pour l'aider à garder la tête froide. Dylan était seul. Dean allait remédier à tout ça.

Il salua Victor avant de s'éloigner. Red lui emboîta aussitôt le pas, visiblement déterminé à ne pas le perdre de vue. Cela faisait un bien fou à Dean. Avoir son chien à ses côtés lui rappelait la vie d'avant sa détention. L'homme qu'il avait été avant qu'Aaron ne pose les mains sur lui. C'était familier et rassurant. Et cela allait l'aider à retrouver un semblant de normalité.

Il rejoignit la tour de garde rapidement. Sur la route, il croisa quelques personnes. Il ne s'attarda pas pour leur parler mais les salua avec enthousiasme. Il était chez lui dans ce camp. Avant tout cela, le seul endroit où il se sentait bien était sa voiture et le garage où il travaillait. Il n'avait pas réellement de chez lui. L'apocalypse lui avait apporté une chose positive, finalement.

Il grimpa les escaliers pour rejoindre le sommet de la tour. Red le suivait toujours et sa seule présence donnait du courage à Dean. Il allait en avoir probablement besoin pour affronter Dylan. Quelque chose lui disait que leur discussion ne serait pas calme et posée. Il allait devoir convaincre son ami d'arrêter d'agir comme un idiot et de prendre un peu soin de lui.

\- Dylan, appela-t-il quand il fut au sommet.

Le jeune homme apparut alors dans son champ de vision. Il semblait surpris de le voir là.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être couché ? Je croyais que le docteur ne voulait pas que tu sortes.

Dean ricana une seconde. Son ami ne pouvait décemment pas lui reprocher d'être dehors quand lui n'avait probablement pas écouté les recommandations du médecin.

\- J'ai le feu vert depuis ce matin. Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour un marathon mais je suis capable de marcher et de sortir. Et toi ?

\- Comment ça, moi ? Demanda Dylan en détournant les yeux pour regarder à l'extérieur du camp.

Dean s'approcha alors des fenêtres qui leur permettaient d'observer les alentours du camp. Il n'y avait aucun contaminé dehors. Ni rien d'ailleurs. L'endroit était étrangement calme.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot, Dylan. J'ai parlé avec Victor et visiblement, il était inquiet de te savoir ici. Quelque chose me dit que tu n'as pas écouté les recommandations du médecin. Ce qui, permets-moi de te le dire, est totalement stupide. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, exactement ?

Dylan avait un fusil dans les mains et il le serrait contre son torse comme pour se protéger du moindre contact. Une nouvelle fois, Dean pouvait le comprendre. Il avait le même problème.

\- Je ne cherche rien du tout. J'essaie de me rendre utile. On sait tous très bien que ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant qu'Aaron ne passe à l'attaque et je refuse d'attendre son arrivée en me tournant les pouces dans ma chambre. Pas quand je peux au moins faire quelque chose pour empêcher qu'il nous attaque par surprise.

Dean fit son maximum pour ne pas prendre cela comme un reproche. Il était convaincu que Dylan ne lui en voulait pas d'être resté alité durant tous ses jours. Ce n'était pas contre lui qu'il tenait ces propos. Il avait juste la sensation d'avoir perdu du temps en restant captif quatre jours entiers. Il s'en voulait aussi certainement d'avoir été capturé. Dean, une nouvelle fois, ressentait la même chose que lui.

\- Et tu crois vraiment que tu nous seras d'une grande aide quand tu perdras connaissance parce que tu auras trop forcé ? Dylan, je comprends ce que tu ressens mais il y a un moment où on doit se montrer réaliste. Et il est évident que tu tiens à peine debout.

\- Je vais bien, protesta le jeune homme en regardant toujours dehors.

Il fuyait clairement le regard de Dean. Il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Pas après ce qu'il avait appris sur lui durant leur détention. Il savait combien cela devait être difficile pour lui d'être en compagnie de l'homme qu'il aimait quand il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait tant.

\- C'est ce que je dis aussi même si je sais que c'est un mensonge. Tu peux peut-être tromper les gens du camp, mais pas moi. J'étais là quand Aaron t'a torturé, je te rappelle. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut surmonter en quelques jours. On a besoin de temps… tous les deux.

\- Sauf qu'on en a pas, Dean. Écoute, je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi mais je préférerais que tu t'abstiennes de me dire ce que je dois faire. Tu n'es pas mon père.

\- Non, je suis juste ton ami.

\- Et c'est bien là le problème !

Dean recula d'un pas. Il le savait déjà mais c'était difficile à entendre. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration puis tourna le dos à la fenêtre et s'assit par terre. Red vint aussitôt à sa hauteur et se coucha devant lui, sa tête sur sa cuisse.

\- Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, assura finalement Dylan après quelques secondes.

Dean n'était pas en colère contre lui. Même si les propos de son ami étaient douloureux à entendre, il était sain pour lui de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Ils en avaient besoin pour aplanir les choses entre eux et repartir du bon pied.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi et je sais que c'est en partie de ma faute. Mais je suis justement là pour qu'on en discute. Je veux avancer et j'ai besoin de mettre les choses au clair avec toi avant.

Dylan soupira longuement. Il n'était visiblement pas enthousiaste à l'idée de parler. Pourtant, il l'avait déjà fait rapidement depuis leur retour mais ils n'étaient pas dans leur état normal à ce moment-là. Maintenant qu'ils avaient les idées un peu plus claires, il était nécessaire de discuter à nouveau.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas discuter avec toi mais il me semble qu'on a déjà dit tout ce qu'on avait à dire, non ? Je t'aime. Toi non. Tu aimes Castiel et tu veux faire en sorte que les choses fonctionnent entre vous C'est ce que je veux pour toi aussi.

\- Dylan, ce n'est pas aussi simple, souffla Dean.

Il y avait tant de choses dont ils n'avaient pas réellement discuté. Ils devaient parler sérieusement de ce que Dean avait été contraint de faire. Il devait également évoquer avec son ami les soupçons de Castiel à son égard. Enfin, il voulait s'assurer que Dylan n'avait plus l'intention de partir. Il savait que tant que tous ces points ne seraient pas éclaircis, il ne pourrait pas reprendre convenablement le cours de sa vie, et Dylan non plus. Même s'il semblait penser le contraire.

\- Bien sûr que si, ça l'est. Je ne vois pas ce que tu voudrais qu'on se dise de plus. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Ce n'est pas… je vais réussir à surmonter tout ça et je finirai par oublier les sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Mais tu dois me laisser un peu tranquille en attendant. C'est trop… douloureux pour moi d'être dans la même pièce que toi sans pouvoir te serrer contre moi… t'embrasser… te caresser et te dire que je t'aime encore et encore.

Dean aurait aimé pouvoir donner à son ami ce qu'il lui demandait. Mais fuir les problèmes n'était définitivement pas la solution. Il l'avait compris après avoir lui-même cherché à fuir les siens après la mort de Sam, ce qui n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses.

\- Castiel m'a demandé si tu avais des sentiments pour moi. Il m'a également demandé si j'en avais pour toi.

Il n'avait pas envisagé de le dire aussi directement mais il avait besoin d'attirer l'attention de Dylan. Et il savait qu'en tenant ses propos, il l'obtiendrait. Il entendit son ami jurer entre ses dents puis s'asseoir finalement à côté de lui sur le sol. Red tourna la tête dans sa direction mais la reporta presque aussitôt sur son maître. Dean commença à le caresser entre les oreilles.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? Est-ce que je dois préparer mes affaires ? Est-ce qu'il est déterminé à éliminer la concurrence ?

Dean se retint de signaler à son ami qu'il ne représentait pas vraiment un danger pour Castiel et lui. Dean n'avait définitivement pas ce type de sentiments à son égard. Dylan ne représenterait jamais de la concurrence pour Castiel. Le fait qu'il le pense était d'ailleurs sensiblement inquiétant. Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine. Dean chassa donc cette idée de sa tête pour répondre à son ami.

\- Dylan, je te l'ai dit. Peu importe ce qui arrive, j'ai besoin de toi et je ne te laisserai pas partir. Je ne laisserai personne te convaincre de partir non plus. Et puis de toute façon, je n'ai pas dit à Castiel pour… pour ce que tu ressens. J'ai préféré lui mentir.

Dylan sembla à la fois soulagé et inquiet de l'entendre. Dean continuait de caresser Red mais gardait un œil sur son ami. Il voulait pouvoir anticiper ses réactions et agir en conséquence.

\- Il t'a cru ?

\- Sans doute pas, mais peu importe. Castiel est quelqu'un de bien. Il ne s'en prendra pas à toi-même s'il devine.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas tout lui dire ?

La question de Dylan était logique. Si Dean était effectivement convaincu que son petit ami ne les jugerait pas, il était stupide de lui cacher ce qui était arrivé. Mais le jeune homme avait une explication.

\- Il sait qu'on ne peut pas contrôler nos sentiments… nos actes, en revanche… c'est autre chose. Lui dire ce que j'ai fait, c'est comme lui annoncer que je l'ai trompé. Je doute qu'il soit en mesure d'accepter ça. Et c'est justement une des raisons qui m'a poussé à venir te voir. Tu ne dois surtout rien lui dire. Il serait d'ailleurs préférable que tu n'en parles à personne d'autre qu'à moi. Si ça lui revient aux oreilles, ce sera encore pire.

Il était probablement injuste d'exiger de Dylan qu'il ne se confie à personne. Il ressentirait peut-être le besoin de parler. Il avait d'autres amis que le jeune homme et il aurait été logique qu'il souhaite se confier à eux. Mais Dean refusait que cela s'ébruite. Il en allait de sa relation avec Castiel, de son bonheur et de ses chances de guérison. Il espérait que Dylan pourrait comprendre.

\- Je ne le dirai à personne. De toute façon, je préfère aussi que ça ne se sache pas. Ça et tout le reste. Ça ne concerne que nous, hein ?

\- Exactement, confirma Dean.

Ils étaient sur la même longueur concernant ce sujet et c'était une bonne chose. Il avait confiance en Dylan. Si son ami lui promettait de ne pas en parler, il ne le ferait pas. Il n'avait qu'une parole.

\- Tu sais, c'est marrant parce que… quand on était là bas, je n'avais envie que d'une seule chose… revenir ici. Maintenant que je suis de retour, je me sens… enfermé. Pris au piège. J'ai envie de ressortir. J'ai envie de m'enfuir quelques jours et pour pouvoir éviter tout le monde.

Dean ressentait quelque chose de similaire. Être de retour au camp était étrange. Il avait lui aussi du mal à s'adapter.

\- C'est comme si… tu vas sans doute trouver ça dingue mais quand Aaron nous torturait, je me sentais… pur, d'une certaine manière. Je sais bien que je ne le suis pas surtout après ma réaction à… enfin bref. Ce que j''essaie de t'expliquer, c'est que là-bas, j'ai été confronté au mal personnifié. A un être si abject que j'avais la sensation d'être quelqu'un de bien. Ici… c'est comme si mes péchés me rendaient différent. Ici, je suis celui qui a fauté et qui côtoie tous les jours des gens foncièrement bons. Ici, je me sens comme Aaron.

Dean secoua la tête. Il comprenait la logique de son ami mais n'était pas d'accord avec lui pour autant. Et il était important qu'il le lui dise.

\- Là où tu te trompes, Dylan, c'est que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Peu importe ce que tu as fait, tu ne seras jamais comme Aaron. Tu n'as jamais voulu faire de mal à quelqu'un juste pour le plaisir. Tu n'as jamais fait souffrir un étranger parce que tu trouvais ça marrant. On commet tous des erreurs mais contrairement à lui, nous on en est conscient. Et on fait en sorte de les réparer.

\- Ça ne rend pas ce que j'ai fait moins grave pour autant. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas aussi mauvais que lui que je suis nécessairement quelqu'un de bon.

Dean n'avait jamais réalisé jusque-là combien lui et Dylan étaient semblables. Ils pensaient de la même façon et avaient la même image négative d'eux-mêmes. Malgré que tous les gens autour d'eux aient une confiance aveugle en eux, ils en manquaient terriblement. Il était étrange de n'en prendre conscience que maintenant. Mais c'était évident, à présent.

\- Mon père n'était pas… je ne crois pas que c'était quelqu'un de bien, commença-t-il alors en regardant droit devant lui.

Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il disait tout cela mais il avait la sensation que partager ainsi son histoire avec Dylan l'aiderait à comprendre qu'il se trompait sur lui-même, que la façon qu'il avait de manquer de confiance en lui venait de son enfance. Qu'il avait tort.

\- Quand ma mère était encore en vie, c'était un père parfait. Il était très amoureux d'elle. Je crois que c'était son âme-sœur. Sa mort… elle l'a détruit. Elle l'a poussé à boire et à se couper entièrement de ses enfants. De moi en particulier parce que je lui ressemblais beaucoup. Il n'était pas vraiment violent mais il lui est arrivé de nous bousculer, Sammy et moi. Je faisais toujours en sorte que sa colère soit dirigée contre moi pour épargner mon frère. Mais cet idiot faisait toujours en sorte de le provoquer… et ça rendait ma tâche difficile.

Il s'interrompit une seconde pour se racler la gorge. Évoquer Sam restait difficile, même après tous ces mois. Ça l'était un peu moins, bien sûr. Mais il continuait de souffrir de sa mort et ne cesserait sans doute jamais. Il fut soulagé de voir que Dylan ne profitait pas de son silence pour l'interrompre. Il semblait curieux d'entendre la suite.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il me détestait réellement ou s'il avait juste du mal à me regarder parce que j'avais les traits de la femme qu'il avait perdue. Peu importe, en fin de compte. Il me répétait constamment que je devais veiller sur mon frère. Mais il n'était jamais satisfait. Jamais fier de moi. Quand j'ai pris sa place au garage, il me critiquait tout le temps. Je n'étais jamais à la hauteur de ses attentes et il n'hésitait pas à me le dire. Ensuite, il cherchait à justifier en me disant qu'il faisait ça pour me rendre plus fort. Pour m'endurcir. J'ai fini par le croire. J'ai fini par penser que je ne valais rien. Que ma seule mission était de veiller sur mon frère mais que je n'avais aucune importance. J'y crois encore un peu aujourd'hui même si Castiel m'a aidé à reprendre un peu confiance en moi. A chaque fois je j'échoue dans quelque chose, j'ai l'impression de n'être bon à rien. D'être nul. De ne servir à rien. Mais je me trompe. Et tu te trompes aussi. Tu comptes beaucoup pour les gens qui t'entourent. Tous sont parfaitement capables de voir ta vraie valeur. Il te suffit de les croire quand ils te le disent. Je ne sais pas qui a pu te pousser à avoir une telle image de toi-même mais cette personne se trompait.

Dylan resta silencieux de longues secondes, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Dean ne chercha pas à le faire parler. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de temps pour assimiler ses paroles, et aussi sans doute pour savoir s'il voulait ou non en dire plus sur son passé. Il s'était déjà confié à Dean mais il n'avait probablement pas tout dit.

\- Ma mère m'a toujours traité différemment de mon frère. Je sais que c'était en grande partie parce qu'il était malade et qu'elle estimait qu'il avait plus besoin d'elle que moi. Quand j'ai grandi, je l'ai accepté. Norman avait effectivement besoin d'être surveillé. Leur relation était presque… incestueuse. Et elle était exclusive. Je n'avais pas ma place entre eux. Ni à leurs côtés. J'étais toujours de trop. Je crois que c'est pour ça que… je pense que c'est ce qui explique ma façon de voir les choses.

Dean hocha la tête. C'était sans doute une partie de l'explication. Il était toutefois convaincu qu'il y avait plus. Mais il ne forcerait pas son ami à le lui dire. Il voulait lui laisser le temps. Il parlerait quand il serait prêt et pas avant. A sa grande surprise, Dylan reprit la parole presque aussitôt.

\- Ma mère a couché avec son frère. Quand ils étaient ados… leur père était violent et ils n'avaient personne d'autre au monde. Ils ont fini par… ils ont trouvé le réconfort dont ils avaient besoin dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Dean était presque sûr de savoir où son ami voulait en venir. Il garda toutefois le silence. Il espérait sincèrement se tromper. Car même s'il refusait de juger qui que ce soit sur ce qu'il faisait de sa vie privée, il trouvait tout de même l'inceste dérangeant.

\- Elle est tombée enceinte… et elle est partie. Je suis l'enfant de mon oncle. C'est tordu, non ? C'est… quand je l'ai appris, j'étais déjà suffisamment grand pour comprendre et… pendant un moment, je n'ai pas réussi à l'accepter. Et puis mon père est entré dans ma vie et je… j'ai tenté de renouer les liens. Ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné mais peu importe. Je suppose que c'était écrit ainsi. L'essentiel c'est que je suis non seulement le fruit d'un inceste mais également d'un viol, si j'en crois ma mère et… j'ai toujours pensé que ça expliquait pourquoi je n'étais pas… pas comme j'aurais voulu être.

Dean ne pouvait pas imaginer une seconde ce que son ami avait ressenti en l'apprenant. Comment pouvait-on reprendre une vie normale après une telle nouvelle ? Comment pouvait-on se reconstruire ? Il était admiratif du courage de son ami. De sa force. Il aurait pu devenir comme Aaron après tout ça. Il aurait pu lâcher prise et perdre totalement la tête. Mais il était devenu un homme bien malgré les circonstances.

\- Je ne peux sans doute pas imaginer ce que tu as vécu mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que ce que tu viens de me dire est la preuve du courage et de la force dont tu as fait preuve. Dylan… si j'avais vécu la même chose, j'aurais fini entre quatre murs capitonnés. Ou mort… je n'aurais jamais pu surmonter une telle épreuve.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, assura le jeune homme sans hésiter une seconde. Pendant quelques jours, je me suis enfermé et j'ai bu jusqu'à m'évanouir. J'ai cru que je ne remonterais jamais la pente mais… j'avais mon frère et il avait besoin de moi. Il était évident qu'il perdait prise avec la réalité et qu'il n'était plus vraiment lui-même. Je devais l'aider. Je devais prendre sur moi et assumer mon rôle de grand frère. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai vraiment réussi quand on sait comment tout ça s'est terminé.

Dean se souvenait de ce que Dylan lui avait dit sur son frère. Qu'il avait fini par tuer leur mère et se suicider en même temps. Parce qu'il était jaloux de l'homme qu'elle fréquentait et qu'il voulait la garder pour lui seul. Bien sûr, il était évident que ça n'avait pas aidé Dylan à reprendre confiance en lui. Il estimait sans doute en être responsable. Et Dean pouvait le comprendre. Du temps de son vivant, il se sentait lui aussi coupable de tout ce qui arrivait de négatif à son frère. Même s'il ne pouvait rien faire contre, parfois.

\- Ton frère était malade, Dylan. Tu m'as dit qu'il était schizophrène. C'est une pathologie grave et contre laquelle tu ne pouvais rien. Et sans doute que d'une certaine manière ce n'est pas non plus sa faute s'il a… s'il a fait ce qu'il a fait. Il est temps pour toi de te pardonner et d'aller pour de bon de l'avant.

Dean savait que cette remarque s'appliquait également à lui. Mais il était plus difficile de la mettre en œuvre pour ses problèmes que de convaincre quelqu'un de le faire. C'était le rôle de Castiel de le pousser à faire ce travail sur lui-même. Et son petit ami n'avait jusque-là pas failli à sa tâche. Il avait obtenu des résultats concrets.

\- C'est difficile de faire table rase du passé, constata alors Dylan avec une certaine sagesse.

Dean hocha la tête aussitôt. Ça ne pouvait pas être plus vrai. C'était effectivement difficile. Mais pas impossible.

\- Peut-être que c'est ce qu'on doit tirer de cette apocalypse, en fin de compte… elle a tout balayé et mis presque un terme à l'humanité. Elle a fait table rase d'un passé dont nous n'avons aucune raison d'être fiers. Peut-être qu'elle est notre chance d'oublier ce qu'on a vécu et de ne regarder que devant nous.

\- C'est tiré par les cheveux, protesta Dylan.

\- Oui, mais c'est agréable à penser… et ça nous donne quelque chose à quoi nous raccrocher. C'est un nouveau monde, Dylan. Libre à nous d'être de nouvelles personnes également.

Son ami fronça alors les sourcils puis prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Dean reporta son attention sur son chien. Red ne dormait pas et surveillait son maître avec attention. Il était évident que leur séparation avait été difficile pour son animal. Il avait sans doute pensé qu'ils ne se verraient plus. Dean se promit de ne plus jamais passer autant de temps loin de lui. Il lui avait faux bond. Il ne recommencerait plus.

\- OK, disons que cette apocalypse me permette de prendre un nouveau départ… ça ne change en rien le fait que je ne me sens pas digne de l'affection des autres en raison de ce que j'ai fait depuis… de ce que je ressens pour toi.

\- Commence par te pardonner pour ton passé et on travaillera sur le reste ensuite.

\- Tu ne me lâcheras pas tant que tu n'auras pas réussi, hein ?

Dean ricana une seconde avant de secouer la tête. Non. Il ne baisserait pas les bras. C'était ainsi qu'il avait fonctionné depuis sa naissance. Il se concentrait sur les autres, s'assurait qu'ils allaient bien et qu'il avait fait tout le nécessaire pour que cela dure. Aider les gens qu'il aimait l'aidait à s'accepter. Il en avait besoin.

\- Non, je ne vais pas te lâcher. Je suis tenace. Tu vas vite le comprendre.

\- Je le sais déjà, confirma Dylan avant de rire une seconde à son tour.

Dean avait vu juste. Cette discussion leur avait fait du bien. Il se sentait bien plus léger. Et il avait l'espoir que leur relation soit plus forte que les sentiments de Dylan, plus forte que ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

\- Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai assez. J'en ai assez de me morfondre. Assez de déprimer constamment et assez de me détester. Je suis en colère en permanence et je m'en prends à des gens qui n'ont strictement rien fait pour le mériter. Je veux redevenir le Dylan d'avant… celui qui riait avec les autres. Celui qui pouvait plaisanter de tout et qui refusait de prendre les choses au sérieux. Ce Dylan me manque.

\- Il me manque aussi.

Dean voulait revoir ce Dylan là au plus tôt. Il voulait pouvoir rire et discuter avec lui de choses légères. Il voulait l'entendre débattre avec Gabriel de choses stupides. De super-héros et de musique. Il ferait en sorte de le retrouver.

\- Comment ça se passe avec Castiel ?

La question de Dylan surprit Dean. Il avait pensé que son ami refuserait d'aborder le sujet parce que c'était douloureux de lui d'évoquer la relation amoureux de l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais il semblait sincèrement inquiet pour le couple de son ami.

\- Ça se passe aussi bien que possible, je pense. C'est difficile. J'ai encore du mal à le laisser me… me toucher ou même m'approcher. J'ai tenté de précipiter les choses mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. J'ai eu la chance qu'il ne m'en veuille pas. Il est extrêmement compréhensif.

\- Comment ça, ça n'a pas fonctionné ?

Dean n'était pas forcément enthousiaste à l'idée de parler de ses problèmes sexuels avec Dylan. D'abord parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qui motivait son ami à l'interroger à ce sujet mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il en avait un peu honte. Il savait toutefois qu'il ne pourrait jamais se confier à qui que ce soit d'autre. Dylan était le seul à tout savoir et sans doute le seul à pouvoir comprendre.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux entendre cette histoire ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

Dylan hocha la tête aussitôt.

\- Je veux t'aider, répondit-il tout simplement.

Dean prit alors une grande inspiration et tourna le visage vers son ami. Il ne semblait pas triste. Il ne semblait pas non plus trop curieux. Juste concerné. Cela l'encourageait à lui dire la vérité.

\- Je lui ai demandé de… de me toucher… là. Je l'ai déshabillé parce qu'il se cachait depuis mon retour et que je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente contraint de le faire. J'ai vite remarqué qu'il était excité par ce que je faisais et moi… moi, je ne l'étais pas. Alors j'ai voulu voir si avec un peu plus de stimulation, les choses changeraient. Ça n'a pas été le cas.

\- Oh… souffla alors Dylan dont les joues étaient brutalement rouges.

\- Oh, comme tu dis, répliqua Dean.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant de longues secondes mais Dean ne voulait pas laisser le silence s'installer. Il rendait sa confession plus sérieuse et plus grave.

\- Castiel m'a parlé de syndrome dissociatif. Apparemment, c'est une maladie qui empêche le cerveau et le corps de communiquer correctement. Ça bloque les réactions qu'on devrait avoir et ça peut se traduire par une forme de… d'impuissance. Il pense que c'est normal.

\- Il a sans doute raison, assura Dylan.

\- Sans doute, oui. De toute façon, c'est trop tôt pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Je dois me laisser le temps de guérir, d'accepter ce que j'ai vécu et de surmonter mon traumatisme. C'est aussi pour ça que je veux que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre entre nous. Je veux qu'on reprenne notre vie là où on l'a laissée. Je veux qu'on reparte en expédition toi et moi. Je veux retrouver une vie normale.

Dylan sourit alors. Visiblement, il ressentait la même chose. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Car cela prouvait qu'ils pouvaient guérir ensemble. Qu'ils avaient le même objectif.

\- On va s'en sortir, déclara alors Dylan.

Il semblait convaincu. Sûr de lui. Dean en fut soulagé. Il saisit alors la main de son ami pour la serrer dans la sienne. C'était un geste innocent. Le fait que Dylan ne cherche pas à s'en soustraire prouvait qu'il avait réellement envie d'avancer.

\- Bien sûr qu'on va s'en sortir, confirma-t-il.

Ils restèrent ainsi, main dans la main durant quelques minutes. Puis Dylan se remit debout, mettant un terme à ce contact. Dean le regarda faire sans bouger.

\- Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Dylan secoua la tête en regardant à nouveau par la fenêtre.

\- Non, je préférerais que tu restes. Je me sens seul depuis trop longtemps.

\- Alors je reste.

C'était aussi simple que ça. Dylan avait besoin de lui et Dean était prêt à le faire pour lui. Parce qu'il voulait l'aider et que cela lui faisait du bien à lui aussi. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Plus besoin d'avoir de discussion sérieuse. Ils pouvaient juste se contenter de rester l'un avec l'autre en silence, à l'aise grâce à la certitude qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre. C'était suffisant. Ça ne le serait peut-être pas toujours mais c'était agréable. Dean resta assis par terre pour épargner un peu sa cuisse douloureuse, Red resta couché à ses pieds et Dylan continua à surveiller l'extérieur inutilement. Il était évident que les choses avaient changé entre eux mais le simple fait d'être à l'aise ensemble était la preuve que tout pourrait finir par s'arranger. Cela leur demanderait du travail. Mais ils étaient forts et déterminés. Ils étaient capables de tout. Et quand tout finirait enfin par aller mieux, ils pourraient regarder en arrière et repenser à ce moment. Celui où ils avaient posé ensemble la première pièce de l'édifice de leur reconstruction. Cette simple idée arracha un sourire au jeune homme.


	15. Nouvel arrivant

**Bonjour**

 **Désolée pour le retard mais Elyrine et moi avons eu des journées longues hier et si elle m'a effectivement bien envoyé le chapitre hier soir, j'étais au concert de Coldplay à Lyon. Je publie donc auj. Merci à elle pour son travail.**

 **Merci à vous de me lire ...**

 **A lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **I don't think I love you d'Hoobastank**

 **Chapitre 15 : Nouvel arrivant**

 _« Il est toujours difficile d'admettre que nos sentiments ont pu changer. Ce n'est pas simple de tirer un trait sur quelque chose qui nous a rendu heureux pendant longtemps et d'admettre que ce n'est plus le cas. Nos souvenirs d'un bonheur passé sont réconfortants. Ils sont familiers et souvent, trop souvent, impossible à oublier. Mais quand ils nous retiennent en arrière et nous empêchent d'avancer, il faut savoir couper le cordon et regarder devant soi. Peu importe qu'on ne voie pas grand-chose de plaisant immédiatement. Peu importe qu'on soit obligé d'avancer seul pendant un moment. Faire du surplace n'est jamais une bonne chose. C'est pourquoi quand on est sûr de ne plus rien pouvoir tirer de positif d'une relation, il faut savoir y mettre un terme et continuer sa route seul. Tout le monde voudrait pouvoir trouver une personne à aimer, avec qui partager les bons et les mauvais moments. Mais on ne peut pas se forcer à rester avec cette personne quand la relation qu'on a avec elle est devenue néfaste. Quand on n'aime plus, il faut partir. Et espérer trouver quelqu'un d'autre quelque part. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Castiel avait vraiment cru que les choses s'arrangeaient avec Dean. Il avait pensé que leur conversation après avoir tenté un rapprochement précipité allait les aider à aller de l'avant. Mais il devait à présent admettre que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il ne savait pas bien ce qui avait poussé son petit ami à se renfermer entièrement sur lui-même depuis. Il ne lui avait rien dit mais il fuyait son regard et le moindre contact physique. Ils avaient fait un pas en avant mais dix en arrière presque aussitôt.

Castiel était fatigué. Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec Dean. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Il n'était même plus sûr d'être le bienvenu dans la vie de son petit ami.

Pourtant, il avait réellement retrouvé espoir quelques jours plus tôt. Puis Dean avait eu le feu vert pour sortir de la chambre. Il avait pu revoir d'autres personnes que lui et passer du temps avec Red. Avec Dylan. Castiel était presque convaincu que le retour du jeune homme dans la vie de Dean était en partie l'explication de son changement d'attitude. Et cela le mettait hors de lui.

Il était à présent totalement sûr que Dylan avait des sentiments pour Dean. Il avait voulu croire que Gabriel s'était trompé. Et après avoir posé la question à Dean, il avait tenté de se raccrocher au déni de son petit ami. Il ne l'avait pas réellement cru mais il avait ignoré ses doutes. Car ils avançaient et c'était tout ce qui importait à ses yeux.

A présent que ce n'était plus le cas, ses interrogations et ses soupçons revenaient avec force. Il ne supportait plus l'idée que son petit ami puisse passer du temps avec Dylan et se demandait en permanence ce qu'ils pouvaient être en train de faire. Il était terrifié à l'idée qu'ils passent à l'acte. Il aurait probablement dû avoir confiance en Dean. Il lui avait promis de ne plus douter de lui. Mais il n'en était plus capable. Pas quand il était sûr que son petit ami lui mentait et ce pour protéger Dylan. Quand il choisissait son ami plutôt que Castiel. Car c'était ainsi qu'il l'interprétait. Dean aurait pu choisir de se montrer honnête et de faire passer leur relation avant celle qu'il avait avec Dylan. Il avait pourtant opté pour autre chose. Il avait choisi Dylan. Castiel était fou de colère.

Et à force d'être furieux contre son petit ami, il avait fini par oublier le reste. Il avait fini par oublier qu'il était amoureux de lui et qu'il ne voulait jamais plus passer une seule seconde de son temps loin du jeune homme. Sa colère avait pris le pas sur son affection pour Dean et il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il doutait de tout et plus particulièrement de son attachement envers son petit ami. Il n'était plus sûr de l'aimer comme il l'avait aimé avant.

C'était une sensation horrible. Presque comme si on lui avait arraché un membre. Il avait pensé ne pas pouvoir survivre à la perte de son petit ami. Mais à présent qu'il doutait de ses sentiments, il pouvait sentir la plaie guérir et cicatriser. Il était plus facile de passer du temps loin de lui, de ne pas partager son lit et ne pas pouvoir le toucher. Ils s'éloignaient peu à peu. Et puisque Dean ne faisait rien pour le retenir, il commençait doucement à le perdre de vue.

Il était presque tenté de demander une autre chambre. Il était évident que Dean n'était pas prêt à l'inviter à nouveau dans son lit. Castiel n'était de toute façon plus sûr d'en avoir réellement envie. Toutes leurs interactions lui semblaient fausses, surjouées et uniquement destinées à maintenir un semblant de normalité. Mais il n'y avait plus le même amour. Plus la même proximité entre eux.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Il savait que Gabriel tenterait de le faire changer d'avis pour le convaincre que ce n'était que temporaire ; sauf que pour une fois, Castiel ne voulait pas des conseils de son frère. Il ne pouvait pas réellement le comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire quoi faire dans cette situation. Castiel devait se fier à ce qu'il ressentait. Ou ne ressentait plus, dans le cas précis.

Il n'avait toutefois pas rompu avec le jeune homme. Il n'en était pas capable. Peu importait ce qu'il pensait, il ressentait tout de même le besoin de se raccrocher à leur histoire. C'était paradoxal. Car à présent, il vivait cet attachement comme un emprisonnement, une situation dont il ne pouvait plus s'échapper mais qui commençait document à le faire suffoquer. Et alors que la raison lui dictait de fuir, il n'en avait pas envie pour autant. Car il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qu'avait été la vie avant Dean. Il se rappelait juste combien elle avait été misérable et sans intérêt, couleur ni relief. Dean lui avait apporté la lumière et il ne savait plus comment vivre sans elle.

Il resterait donc avec le jeune homme jusqu'à ce que celui finisse par perdre patience et mette de lui-même un terme à cette mascarade. Ce qu'il finirait sans doute par faire si rien ne s'arrangeait entre eux.

La pire crainte de Castiel n'était pas que son petit ami le quitte – il s'y attendait. Ce qu'il redoutait était de le voir partir pour Dylan et s'engager dans une relation avec le jeune homme alors qu'il avait juré ne pas avoir de sentiments pour lui. Il était sûr que cela le mettrait hors de lui. Il ne pourrait pas rester et les regarder faire. Il finirait par perdre la tête.

Bien sûr, tout ceci n'était pas encore réellement à l'ordre du jour. Il avait beau être totalement perdu quant à ce qu'il ressentait, il ne devait pas pour autant oublier la mission qu'on lui avait confié depuis quelques jours.

Il n'était pas réellement enthousiaste à l'idée de l'accomplir mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Tout le monde devait se montrer utile. Chacun avait son rôle à remplir. Castiel enseignait aux enfants mais puisque son « travail » ne lui prenait pas autant de temps que celui de certains autres, il devait également gérer l'intégration des nouveaux. Dean et Dylan n'avaient plus ramené personne depuis quelques semaines mais lors de leur raid juste avant celui dont ils étaient revenus torturés, ils avaient trouvé un jeune homme sur le bord de la route, seul et visiblement à bout de forces. Après lui avoir posé les questions de routine, ils l'avaient jugé digne de confiance. Il était toujours en période d'essai au sein du camp mais semblait réellement vouloir s'y faire sa place. Castiel était convaincu qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de bien.

Il ne le connaissait pas vraiment encore mais puisqu'il était chargé de veiller à ce qu'il s'adapte, il allait devoir y remédier. Il avait mis cette tâche de côté pendant la convalescence de son petit ami. A présent que Dean ne semblait plus vraiment avoir besoin de lui, il pouvait s'y consacrer pleinement.

Il partit donc chercher Cole pour lui faire faire un tour du camp et lui en expliquer le fonctionnement dans les détails. Il se verrait ensuite attribuer un tâche en fonction de ses compétences. Castiel était chargé de savoir quelle place serait la plus adéquate.

Comme tous ceux qui venaient juste d'arriver, Cole était confiné dans un bâtiment réservé aux nouveaux habitants. Ils partageaient généralement une chambre à deux. Cole ne s'en était pas plaint, bien au contraire. Il faisait preuve de bonne volonté et acceptait toutes les restrictions d'usage.

Quand Castiel lui expliqua la raison de sa présence, il sembla réellement ravi et déterminé à faire les choses bien.

\- On m'a parlé de toi ,tu sais, lança Cole alors qu'ils contournaient le bâtiment qui servait d'école.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé jusque-là. Ils avaient à peine échangé quelques banalités. Castiel n'avait pas peur du silence. Il redoutait bien plus les questions qu'on pourrait lui poser car généralement, elles finissaient toujours pas concerner Dean et lui. Leur relation et la guérison du jeune homme. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à en parler.

\- En bien, j'espère, commenta-t-il toutefois pour ne pas donner à Cole l'impression qu'il se fichait de ce qu'il disait.

\- En bien, je te rassure, confirma ce dernier en souriant.

Castiel n'avait vraiment prêté attention à lui jusque-là mais il ne put que remarquer en le voyant ainsi combien il était séduisant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il trouvait un autre homme que Dean attirant. Il pensait que Victor était bel et homme. Mais il fut surpris de voir que son estomac se tordit sensiblement en le réalisant. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête et reporta son attention droit devant lui.

\- A vrai dire, ils m'ont surtout dit que tu étais avec Dean… que tu étais son petit ami.

Castiel avait redouté cette question. Il était difficile de savoir si homosexualité posait un problème à Cole. Il n'en avait pas l'impression puisque le jeune homme souriait toujours. Mais depuis Gordon, il était plus méfiant encore.

\- Et ? Demanda-t-il en choisissant de ne pas poser la question clairement.

\- Et alors rien… je suis juste surpris de voir combien les gens semblent impliqués dans votre histoire. Je trouve juste ça un peu indiscret. Chacun est libre de vivre sa vie et personne ne devrait avoir à s'en mêler. En fait, ce que je cherche à te dire par là, c'est qu'en ce qui me concerne, je ne te poserai pas de questions à ce sujet. Je voulais juste t'avertir que d'autres ne se gênent pas pour le faire.

Castiel le savait déjà. Gabriel le lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises. Dean et lui étaient le couple star dans le camp et tout le monde se souciait de leur relation. Castiel se demandait comment réagiraient s'ils venaient à se séparer, combien seraient sincèrement désolés pour eux.

\- Dean est un peu un héros ici. Il a fait beaucoup de choses pour le camp et les gens… les gens l'admirent. Ils sont forcément intéressés par tout ce qui le concerne.

\- Crois-moi… loin de moi l'idée de dire que Dean n'est pas quelqu'un de bien… je veux dire, il m'a quand même sauvé la vie, mais… en ce qui me concerne, je trouve bien plus admirable ceux qui travaillent à l'intérieur… les gens comme toi en fait. Ce sont vous qui faites tourner ce camp. Bien sûr, ce que Dean accomplit est plus spectaculaire et tout le monde n'a d'yeux que pour lui.

Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il était touché par ce qu'il entendait. Il ne cherchait pas vraiment la reconnaissance des gens autour de lui. Ça n'avait jamais été quelque chose qui l'intéressait vraiment. Mais il voulait être utile dans ce camp. Et il était agréable de voir que certains avaient remarqué que son travail était important. Le fait que ce quelqu'un soit un homme attirant ne faisait que rendre la chose plus agréable encore.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il alors.

Cole haussa les épaules en agitant sa main devant lui. Castiel enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Ne me remercie pas. C'est normal. Je ne dis pas ça uniquement pour me faire un ami ici même si je dois reconnaître que ce serait cool d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler de temps en temps. J'ai passé tellement de mois seuls à l'extérieur que je déteste l'idée de ne pas avoir de compagnie.

\- J'ai eu de la chance. Je n'ai jamais été seul. Il y a toujours eu mon frère et puis ensuite… ensuite il y a eu Dean.

Cole semblait réellement intéressé par ce que Castiel avait à dire. C'était une sensation que Castiel n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps maintenant. Il avait l'impression, quand il était avec Dean, que le gens ne s'intéressaient qu'à celui-ci et qu'ils ne le toléraient lui que parce qu'il était son petit ami. Avec Cole, c'était différent. Ils pouvaient devenir amis sans que cela ait un quelconque rapport avec Dean.

\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? Demanda finalement Cole.

Castiel avait perdu le compte. Il était difficile de donner le jour exact où ils avaient commencé à former un couple pour de bon. Ils avaient tout fait à l'envers. D'abord le sexe, puis les sentiments. Mais s'il devait donner un point de départ à leur histoire, il choisirait probablement le jour où ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments. Le jour où Dean s'était réveillé après sa blessure au ventre.

\- Quelques mois, oui… mais on se connaît depuis plus longtemps. Au début on était amis… et ensuite…

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner tous les détails, tu sais. Je ne veux pas que tu puisses penser que je suis trop curieux, surtout après t'avoir dit que je ne le serais pas. Je veux juste en apprendre plus sur toi. Si on doit devenir amis, c'est la première étape, non ? Mais tu peux aussi me parler d'autre chose te concernant.

Castiel fut soulagé de l'entendre. Il réfléchit une seconde à ce qu'il souhaitait partager avec Cole. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler d'Anna. C'était un sujet trop sensible pour l'aborder avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait aussi peu. Mais il pouvait parler de sa vie d'avant. Donner quelques détails.

\- J'étais professeur avant tout ça. Je vivais à Dallas et… à vrai dire, je n'avais pas une vie très exaltante. Elle était même plutôt ennuyeuse. J'étais quelqu'un de relativement banal.

\- Je donnerais tout pour une vie banale maintenant. Avant, j'avais besoin d'aventure. J'aimais prendre des risques et tenter des choses. Si je ne faisais rien, j'avais l'impression de passer à côté de ma vie. Mais après tout ça… je donnerais tout pour retrouver l'ennui d'une vie calme et d'une routine parfaitement huilée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant ?

Castiel avait envie d'en savoir plus sur Cole. Il ne faisait rien de mal, après tout. Peu importait qu'il soit sensiblement attiré par le jeune homme. Chercher à en savoir plus sur lui n'avait pour seul but de les aider à devenir amis. Il n'attendait rien de plus et n'envisageait rien avec lui. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression de trahir Dean. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête.

\- J'ai été dans l'armée un temps. Ensuite, j'ai fait tout un tas de métiers. Rien de très intéressant. J'ai été chauffeur-livreur et barman, entre autres.

\- Je peux te demander pourquoi tu as quitté l'armée ?

Il ne savait pas si la question était trop personnelle et si Cole accepterait de partager cela avec lui. S'il refusait de répondre, il ne le forcerait pas. Il ne voulait surtout pas perdre la chance de devenir son ami avant même d'avoir réussi à tisser des liens avec lui.

\- Mes supérieurs avaient un problème avec certaines de mes… disons… préférences. Je suis sûr que tu vois où je veux en venir.

Castiel voyait très bien ce que cela signifiait. Et il avait conscience qu'une telle révélation représentait une menace pour lui. Il appréciait Cole et le trouvait séduisant. S'il s'avérait gay, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir devenir ami avec lui. Il avait trop de problèmes avec Dean pour s'aventurer sur ce chemin. S'ils venaient à se disputer ou à s'éloigner un peu plus encore, il n'était pas convaincu de ne pas faire une bêtise. Il déglutit avec peine mais ne dit rien. Cole reprit finalement la parole.

\- C'est un problème pour toi ? Demanda-t-il.

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Ce serait hypocrite de ma part de te repousser juste parce que tu es… parce que tu l'es, hein ?

Il ne parvenait même pas à prononcer le mot. Cole devait le trouver stupide, ou bizarre. Ce n'était pas nouveau pour Castiel. Beaucoup de gens le trouvaient bizarres. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait eu du mal à se faire des amis jusque-là. Dean avait su passer outre mais rien ne lui disait que Cole en serait capable aussi.

\- Gay ? Oui, je suis gay. Ou plutôt, je suis bisexuel. Je n'ai pas réellement de préférences. Je m'attache avant tout à une personnalité avant de m'intéresser à un sexe.

Castiel ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver les bons mots, il commença à parler sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

\- Dean l'est aussi… bisexuel. Je suis le premier homme avec lequel il a une histoire. Ça a été un problème entre nous au départ. Je pensais qu'il était juste curieux. On a mis les choses au clair depuis mais je crois que ce sera toujours une crainte pour moi. Ce sera toujours dans un coin de mon esprit. J'espère juste que ce ne sera pas…

Il s'interrompit alors pour se passer une main sur le visage.

\- Désolé… je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça. Tu n'en as probablement rien à faire et je… j'ai tendance à parler sans m'arrêter quand je suis nerveux.

\- Pourquoi es-tu nerveux ? Demanda alors Cole visiblement surpris.

Castiel haussa les épaules, une nouvelle fois à court de mots. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce jeune homme le rendait aussi nerveux et pourquoi il était aussi mal à l'aise. Il ne ressentait pas ça avec Victor. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec Dylan non plus. Le seul qui l'avait mis dans cet état récemment était Dean. Castiel n'aimait pas du tout ce que cela pouvait sous-entendre.

\- Je ne suis pas nerveux, juste… fatigué, je suppose. J'ai quelques difficultés à dormir ces derniers temps. Ne fais pas attention à moi. De toute façon, les gens me trouvent toujours bizarre. Tu ne serais pas le premier.

\- Je ne te trouve pas bizarre, moi.

Castiel aurait préféré l'entendre dire le contraire. Cela aurait sans doute réglé le problème pour de bon.

\- Laisse-moi quelques jours. Je suis convaincu de pouvoir te faire changer d'avis sur ce point, plaisanta-t-il alors.

C'était ce que Gabriel faisait toujours quand la situation devenait tendue. Il avait toujours dit que c'était le meilleur moyen de faire disparaître un malaise. Il l'avait vu faire avec Dylan et avec Dean à de nombreuses reprises. Il choisit donc de suivre son exemple.

\- Je prends le pari que tu ne réussiras pas, répliqua Cole en souriant.

\- Pari tenu.

Ils continuèrent ensuite de marcher pendant quelques minutes où Castiel indiqua la fonction des bâtiments qu'ils croisaient à Cole. Ils n'abordèrent aucun sujet personnel durant ce temps. Puis quand ils eurent fini le tour, Castiel reprit le chemin du bâtiment où son compagnon était confiné.

\- Tu crois qu'ils me laisseront bientôt sortir ? Je sais bien qu'il faut être prudent mais je commence à me sentir un peu claustrophobe à rester confiné dans ma chambre.

Castiel savait qu'il était en partie responsable de la durée de l'enfermement de son compagnon. Il avait été distrait par le retour de Dean. Il ne s'était pas soucié une seconde des personnes dont il devait s'occuper. Et parce que personne ne souhaitait s'en charger à sa place, elles avaient dû attendre qu'il donne son feu vert au conseil. Il choisit de se montrer honnête avec Cole sur ce point.

\- A vrai dire, ça n'aurait pas dû durer aussi longtemps. J'ai été… normalement, je veille à rencontrer chacun des nouveaux arrivants juste après sa quarantaine et généralement, je suis suffisamment rapide pour prendre ma décision. Mais ces derniers jours... non, ces dernières semaines, ont été compliquées pour moi… je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute.

Cole lui posa alors la main sur l'épaule et la serra une seconde entre ses doigts. C'était un geste sans doute un peu trop familier alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques minutes mais Castiel ne chercha pas à le repousser. Il avait confiance en Cole. Il se sentait bien en sa compagnie.

\- On a tous nos problèmes… et c'est encore pire dans ce monde que dans celui d'avant. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir d'avoir dû prendre du temps pour toi. Et franchement, ce n'était pas aussi horrible que ça. Les gens sont sympas et ça m'a au moins permis de me faire quelques amis.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il se sentait toujours coupable mais les paroles de Cole l'aidaient un peu. Il tenta de se souvenir la dernière fois où Dean lui avait fait ressentir quelque chose de similaire. Ça datait d'avant son dernier raid. Ol savait qu'il était injuste de faire une telle comparaison quand son petit ami avait été torturé pendant quatre jours. Il n'avait pas le droit d'exiger de lui qu'il le réconforte ainsi quand il était celui qui avait besoin d'être réconforté. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Merci d'être aussi compréhensif. Ces derniers jours ont été difficiles pour moi mais je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes. Sache juste que je donnerai un avis favorable te concernant au conseil. Je vais leur demander de t'intégrer au camp dès que possible.

\- C'est gentil, Castiel. Et tu ne m'embêtes pas du tout. Crois-moi… si tu as besoin de parler, même si je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment, je suis là.

Castiel réfléchit une seconde. Il ne pouvait pas se confier à Gabriel. Son frère était bien trop impliqué dans cette histoire. Il militait ouvertement pour que son histoire avec Dean s'arrange. Il tenait beaucoup au jeune homme et même s'il ferait toujours passer les intérêts de Castiel avant ceux de son petit ami, il était injuste de lui demander de choisir. Il ne pouvait pas non plus parler à Victor ou Lisa et certainement pas à Dylan. Et Dean n'était pas prêt à l'entendre. Il n'était peut-être pas bête de se confier à Cole. Il serait objectif.

\- Si je te dis ce qui me tracasse, tu trouveras ça sans doute stupide, souffla-t-il alors.

Cole secoua la tête aussitôt.

\- J'en doute. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de juger les gens sur ce qu'ils ressentent ou sur ce qu'ils traversent.

Castiel avait l'intime conviction que Cole était sincère avec lui. Il soupira longuement puis s'assit sur un banc juste à l'extérieur du bâtiment où son compagnon résidait pour le moment. Il vit du coin de l'œil Cole prendre place à côté de lui. Il ne tourna toutefois pas le visage dans sa direction. Il ne pouvait pas affronter son regard. Il se sentait déjà suffisamment mal comme ça. Il savait que Dean désapprouverait son comportement. Il n'aimerait pas que son petit ami parle d'eux à un quasi inconnu. Mais puisque le jeune homme semblait déterminé à se confier à Dylan, Castiel estimait avoir le droit d'en faire de même. Cole était sa seule option.

\- Lors de sa dernière sortie, Dean a été… il a été kidnappé et retenu plusieurs jours par un homme qui voulait connaître la localisation de notre camp, savoir si nous étions armés et si nous étions en mesure de nous défendre. Il a été torturé et humilié. Il a réussi à s'échapper mais… depuis son retour, il est différent.

\- Différent comment ? Demanda Cole sans doute pour l'encourager à parler à nouveau.

Castiel ne savait pas bien comme décrire les changements chez son petit ami. A vrai dire, il ne le reconnaissait plus. Il avait la sensation que ce n'était pas lui qui était revenu au camp. Il avait l'impression d'être face à un étranger, parfois.

\- Dean est… quand je l'ai rencontré, il était indépendant et persuadé de pouvoir s'en sortir seul. Il était courageux et généreux et il n'avait peur de rien. C'est ce qui m'a fait tomber amoureux de lui.

\- Le fait qu'il ne soit pas désagréable à regarder a dû aider aussi, je suppose, plaisanta Cole sur un ton léger.

Il cherchait à détendre l'atmosphère. Et cela fonctionnait. Castiel se surprit à sourire à sa plaisanterie.

\- Sans doute, oui. Il est… il est séduisant et bien sûr, je l'avais remarqué mais… c'est avant tout ce qu'il est à l'intérieur qui m'a poussé à l'aimer. Ça n'a pas été simple. Il refusait de s'engager et on a dû batailler pour enfin s'admettre nos sentiments. Mais une fois dans ce camp, tout est devenu clair et tout était… tout était absolument parfait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il parte il y a quelques jours. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit retenu et torturé et revienne au camp… il n'était pas seul durant cette épreuve. Il était avec Dylan… depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés, ils sont extrêmement proches. Ils sont amis mais mon frère… il pense que Dylan est amoureux de Dean. Et je crois qu'il a raison même si Dean me jure le contraire.

Il n'était sans doute pas simple pour Cole de comprendre tout ce qu'il lui disait. Il n'était même pas sûr que son discours avait un sens. Cela lui faisait toutefois du bien de le dire à haute voix. De mettre des mots sur ce qui se passait. D'avoir enfin quelqu'un pour l'écouter.

\- Tu crois que Dylan et Dean pourraient… qu'ils pourraient se rapprocher après tout ça ?

C'était une des craintes de Castiel. Mais ce n'était pas là son principal problème. Il était bien plus inquiet de ce qu'il ressentait lui. De ce qu'il ne ressentait plus.

\- Peut-être, oui… mais ce n'est pas ce qui me gêne le plus.

Il se passa une main sur le visage puis sur la bouche. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration avant de reprendre la parole. Cole le regardait et semblait attendre patiemment qu'il s'explique.

\- Le problème, c'est que le Dean qui est revenu est différent du Dean qui a quitté le camp. Et je ne suis pas sûr… je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ce nouveau Dean. Et c'est horrible à dire, je sais. C'est égoïste et cruel de ma part, surtout après ce qu'il a vécu mais je… mon petit ami me manque. Il a beau être là, j'ai la sensation d'être face à un étranger… un étranger qui est complètement renfermé sur lui-même… qui refuse que je le touche ou que je dorme dans le même lit que lui. Un étranger qui ne se confie plus à moi. Qui me parle à peine et qui passe tout son temps avec un autre… c'est… je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Cole ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il allait lui faire des reproches et lui dire qu'il était une personne horrible, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à Dean après tout ce qu'il avait déjà subi. Il aurait eu raison.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir ? Est-ce qu'il te l'a dit ?

Castiel haussa les épaules.

\- Il a évoqué les tortures physiques… la privation de sommeil et de nourriture. Ils lui ont gravé un nom dans le cou pour qu'il n'oublie jamais et… ils l'avaient déshabillé… Dylan et lui et… je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'ils ont dû faire plus mais il refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit. J'ai peur qu'il ait été violé et que ce soit l'explication de son comportement actuel, de sa peur du moindre contact intime. Je veux l'aider. Mais je ne sais pas s'il me laissera faire.

\- S'ils l'ont effectivement violé, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Et franchement, j'ai de la peine pour lui mais… je comprends ce que tu ressens. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi. Ce genre de choses n'affecte pas uniquement la personne qui en est directement victime. Ça affecte aussi l'entourage. On a tendance à l'oublier et… tu as le droit d'être perdu. Tu as le droit de te poser des questions. Tu as le droit de te demander ce que tu feras s'il ne redevient jamais l'homme que tu as aimé.

Castiel était content de voir que Cole ne le jugeait pas mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir coupable. Il avait l'impression d'abandonner Dean à son sort, de le laisser tomber après lui avoir juré qu'ils étaient ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Il voulait tenir sa promesse mais il ne maîtrisait pas ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Je ne peux pas le quitter… je ne peux pas rompre avec lui. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Et je veux vraiment que ça s'arrange. Je veux continuer ma route avec lui. Mais j'ai besoin que ça change.

\- Te forcer à rester avec lui si tu n'as plus les mêmes sentiments n'arrangera en rien les choses. Je ne te dis pas de prendre une décision immédiatement. C'est trop tôt. Mais tu devrais lui parler. Tu devrais lui demander de se montrer totalement honnête avec toi. C'est le seul moyen de savoir ce qu'il attend de votre relation.

Castiel savait bien que Cole avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça mais il ne pouvait pas non plus prendre de décision irrévocable sans en savoir plus. Il devait se montrer honnête avec son petit ami. Et il devait exiger que Dean se montre honnête en retour. Ils se décideraient ensuite et en fonction de ce qu'ils apprendraient. Le problème était que son petit ami ne semblait pas décider à lui parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferai s'il refuse de me parler ?

Cole prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- S'il refuse de te parler, je suppose que tu auras ta réponse. Je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il traverse mais s'il se ferme entièrement à toute discussion, il ne pourra pas te reprocher de prendre tes distances. Ça vous fera même sans doute du bien. Dans tous les cas, cette situation ne peut pas durer.

\- Je ne veux pas le perdre, souffla alors Castiel dont la gorge était nouée.

\- Ça ne dépend pas uniquement de toi, Castiel. Malheureusement, tu n'as pas toutes les cartes en main. Mais une nouvelle fois, personne ne peut prédire ce qui ressortira de cette conversation. Peut-être sera t-il plus ouvert à se montrer honnête une fois que tu lui auras expliqué exactement ce que tu ressens ?

Castiel en doutait sincèrement mais l'idée était plaisante. Il avait eu finalement raison de se confier à Cole. Ses conseils étaient sensés et logiques. Il avait les idées un peu plus claires, à présent. Il ferait en sorte de pousser Dean à se confier à lui. Il mettrait cartes sur table et dirait clairement à son petit ami ce qu'il ressentait. Ils prendraient ensuite leur décision ensemble. Si les choses devaient se terminer entre eux, il ne serait pas le seul à en prendre l'initiative.

\- Si je tenais ce type… quand je tiendrai ce type, je peux te jurer que je le lui ferai payer. Il a tout gâché et il m'a privé d'une chose qui me rendait heureux. Je le déteste tellement. Je serais capable de lui faire du mal. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de méchant ou de cruel. Mais je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle haine pour qui que ce soit.

Il savait bien que ce qu'il ressentait pour Aaron était justifié. Quiconque à sa place aurait probablement ressenti la même chose. Mais la violence dont il se sentait capable l'effrayait un peu. Il avait la sensation de changer lui aussi, et il n'était pas forcément fan de l'homme qu'il devenait jour après jour.

\- Je ressentirais la même chose à ta place. Je ne le connais pas et pourtant, je le déteste aussi. Il est évident qu'il a fait du mal à énormément de gens.

Castiel hocha la tête.

\- Tu sais, parfois… je me dis que ce monde touche vraiment à sa fin. Qu'on vit ces derniers moments. Et que ce n'est sans doute pas plus mal. Quand je vois ceux qui ont survécu et la cruauté dont certains font preuve, j'ai presque hâte que tout ça se termine.

\- Il m'arrive de penser que cette apocalypse est une punition. Je ne crois pas en Dieu mais je suis convaincu que la nature prend sa revanche. On l'a exploitée bien trop longtemps pour qu'elle continue à se laisser faire. Et on paie nos erreurs passées. Mais contrairement à toi, je préfère voir tout ceci comme une sorte de… nettoyage à grande échelle. Ceux qui survivront auront la tâche de tout reconstruire. De bâtir un monde meilleur et bien plus respectueux que l'ancien.

C'était aussi la façon de voir de Gabriel. Castiel avait pensé la même chose au début. Mais à présent qu'il avait vu ce qu'un homme pouvait faire subir à Dean et Dylan, il n'en était plus aussi sûr. Pourquoi la nature aurait-elle tué autant d'innocents et préservé autant de monstres ? Le monde était bien pire qu'avant. Il n'y avait plus rien à reconstruire.

\- J'aimerais être aussi optimiste que toi sur ce point, répliqua-t-il avec fatalisme.

\- Je sais ce que tu te dis… que c'est naïf. Que ce grand nettoyage aurait dû commencer par les gens comme celui qui a fait du mal à Dean mais… peut-être qu'il n'en a pas encore eu le temps. Ou peut-être que c'est à nous de nous en charger… comme une sorte d'épreuve pour prouver nos intentions.

Castiel trouvait ce raisonnement un peu trop mystique à son goût. Il était plaisant à entendre mais ne lui semblait pas réaliste. Il se garda toutefois de le dire. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression à Cole qu'il l'insultait. Il avait le droit de voir les choses de cet œil-là.

\- Tu as perdu des proches depuis le début ? Demanda alors Castiel en tournant le visage pour regarder son compagnon dans les yeux.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

\- Non. J'étais un grand solitaire et je n'ai jamais réellement eu d'attaches. Mais je sais que beaucoup d'innocents ont péri et je trouve ça triste, bien sûr… je pense juste que c'était inévitable.

\- J'ai perdu ma sœur au début. Et Dean a perdu son petit frère.

\- Je suis désolé. Ça n'a pas dû être facile.

\- Non ça ne l'avait pas été. Ça ne l'était toujours pas, d'ailleurs. L'absence d'Anna continuait à lui peser. Tout comme celle de Sam était toujours douloureuse pour Dean.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse réellement s'en remettre. On apprend à vivre avec, c'est tout. Parfois, je me dis que j'aurais préféré être seul avant tout ça. Mais ensuite, je me souviens des bons moments. Des fous rires et de tout le temps passé ensemble et… je suis content d'avoir connu ça. Je suis content d'avoir connu Anna.

Cole lui attrapa alors la main pour la serrer dans la sienne. Castiel sentit aussitôt un frisson lui remonter le long du bras puis descendre dans sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'avait jamais réagi aussi violemment à un contact aussi innocent de la part d'un inconnu. Du moins, jamais avant Dean. Il n'aimait pas ce que cela signifiait. Il préférait mettre cela sur le compte de son manque et de sa frustration. C'était mieux que de chercher une autre explication.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait voir cette situation comme une chance pour nous de rencontrer d'autres personnes et de tisser de nouveaux liens. Les relations sont bien plus honnêtes dans un monde où on ne peut plus se cacher derrière les apparences et où on est tous sur un pied d'égalité.

Castiel supposait que sur ce point aussi Cole avait sans doute raison. Dans le monde tel qu'il était avant, le statut social était un obstacle aux rencontres. On ne tissait pas facilement de liens avec quelqu'un qui provenait d'un univers totalement différent. Dans ce monde-ci, en revanche, les gens étaient égaux. Il n'y avait plus aucune barrière. C'était sans doute une des leçons qu'ils devaient en tirer.

\- Sans doute, oui. En tout cas, c'est une jolie façon de voir les choses, assura-t-il.

Cole relâcha alors sa main et se remit debout. Il épousseta son pantalon durant une seconde avant de se tourner pour faire face à Castiel à nouveau.

\- Je devrais filer. Je ne suis pas encore sûr d'avoir le droit de rester aussi longtemps dehors.

\- Je suis désolé. Je vais faire en sorte que ça change.

\- Ce n'était pas un reproche, Cas.

L'emploi de son surnom par Cole fit battre son cœur un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Dean avait été le premier à l'appeler ainsi. Le surnom avait été ensuite repris par plusieurs personnes au sein du camp mais l'entendre dans la bouche de Cole était différent. Castiel était convaincu qu'il aurait pu tomber amoureux de son compagnon s'il n'avait pas rencontré Dean avant. Il le trouvait gentil, drôle et attirant. Et ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne chose. Car dans sa situation, il était vulnérable.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas qu'on t'appelle Cas ? Demanda Cole qui devait avoir senti son malaise.

Castiel se leva à son tour du banc pour gagner quelques secondes.

\- Non, c'est juste… c'est le surnom que m'a donné Dean et… c'est idiot, laisse tomber.

\- Non, ce n'est pas idiot, et si ça te gêne, je peux en trouver un autre. Tu dois reconnaître que Castiel n'est pas un prénom commun. Laisse-moi réfléchir… Cassie ?

Castiel ricana alors une seconde.

\- Non, par pitié… pas Cassie. C'est comme ça que m'appelle mon frère et il le fait uniquement parce qu'il sait pertinemment que je déteste ce surnom. Non. Cas, c'est parfait.

Cole sourit alors puis enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Parfait, alors… on se voit plus tard, Cas ?

Castiel hocha la tête en souriant à son tour.

\- On se voit plus tard, confirma-t-il.

Cole lui adressa alors un énième sourire avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment où il résidait, le laissant seul avec ses questions et ses doutes. Il ne bougea pas pendant une seconde, conscient qu'il venait de vivre un moment particulier. Un moment qui pourrait avoir son importance dans l'avenir. Car Cole allait s'installer pour de bon au camp et Castiel ne pourrait pas l'éviter. Il n'en avait pas non plus envie. Si les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas avec Dean, sa présence serait à la fois un avantage et un inconvénient. Car il était attiré par lui. Il s'était fait un ami mais se sentait parfaitement capable de craquer si son petit ami continuait à le repousser. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait pas menti à Cole sur ce point. Il voulait vraiment que les choses s'arrangent pour Dean et lui. Il voulait faire sa vie avec le jeune homme, vieillir à ses côtés et reconstruire le monde en sa compagnie. Mais il refusait de continuer à se voiler la face. Les choses n'allaient pas bien, et elles ne s'arrangeaient pas. Au contraire. Elles se compliquaient de plus en plus au fil des jours. Ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre. Castiel devait y mettre un terme ou agir en conséquence. Il refusait d'avoir une telle relation avec Dean. Elle ne leur apportait rien de plus que des souffrances inutiles. Mais Cole avait raison. Cela ne dépendait pas uniquement de lui. Dean aussi allait devoir y mettre du sien. Castiel était prêt à accepter qu'il ait besoin de temps pour oublier ce qu'il avait subi mais il avait besoin que le jeune homme cesse de le repousser constamment, de le tenir à distance et se tourner vers Dylan. Il laisserait à Dean le temps d'accepter à nouveau les contacts mais il voulait le savoir impliqué dans leur histoire. Il voulait être sûr qu'il avait réellement envie de reconstruire les choses entre eux. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il mettrait un terme à leur relation. Et peut-être cela leur permettrait-il d'arranger les choses comme Cole l'avait laissé sous-entendre.

Convaincu d'avoir pris la bonne décision et déterminé à avancer enfin pour de bon, Castiel s'éloigna finalement du bâtiment où Cole résidait et prit la direction de celui où il vivait avec Dean. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment pour lui parler. Mais s'il repoussait l'échéance, il n'en aurait plus le courage. Il devait agir maintenant.

A mesure qu'il avançait, il sentait le stress monter en lui. Il était conscient que le moment qui s'annonçait serait déterminant pour Dean et lui. Qu'il marquerait un nouveau départ ou la fin d'une histoire. Mais puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il se força à continuer d'avancer et à ravaler ses craintes. Le moment était venu pour lui de se montrer adulte et de ne plus se voiler la face. Il espérait sincèrement que Dean en serait capable également.


	16. Séparation

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le 16ème chapitre en temps et en heure.**

 **Merci de me lire et de m'écrire ou de me lire sans m'écrire. Et merci à Elyrine qui continue à faire un travail exemplaire. Sans elle, mes chapitres seraient truffés de fautes d'orthographe.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **A beautiful lie de 30 seconds to mars**

 **Chapitre 16 : Séparation**

 _« Il y a plusieurs façons de perdre quelqu'un. Il y a la mort, bien sûr. Dans ce monde-ci, malheureusement, elle est chose courante. On doit apprendre à composer avec même quand elle nous prive de ceux qu'on aime. La mort est cruelle et le plus souvent injuste. Mais elle n'est pas la seule à nous retirer nos proches. Parfois, notre bêtise peut être responsable. Parce qu'on commet une erreur et qu'on ne l'avoue pas, parce qu'on s'enfonce dans nos propres mensonges et qu'ils finissent par nous éclater au visage et tout nous prendre. Il y a enfin le jour où on se rend compte que nos sentiments ont changé. C'est sans doute la façon la plus douce de perdre quelqu'un. Elle peut se faire en douceur, après une longue discussion et beaucoup d'honnêteté. Si on se retrouve dans cette situation, il ne faut pas paniquer et juste se dire que ça peut arriver. Qu'on n'y peut rien. Qu'il faut juste lâcher prise. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Castiel n'était pas moins stressé en arrivant dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Dean. Il n'était pas moins déterminé non plus. Il restait convaincu que Cole avait raison. Qu'il ne pouvait plus retarder l'échéance. Il devait se confronter à son petit ami et mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Ils devaient réfléchir ensemble au moyen de s'en sortir ou prendre une décision après en avoir débattu. S'ils parvenaient à se montrer adultes et à parler calmement, Castiel était persuadé que tout se ferait en douceur.

Il espérait que tout puisse s'arranger. Il n'avait pas changé d'avis sur ce point. Il ne voulait pas perdre Dean. Peu importait que ce qu'il avait vécu l'ait changé, il restait l'homme qu'il aimait. Et s'il y avait la moindre chance qu'il puisse redevenir celui d'avant, Castiel s'y raccrocherait de toutes ses forces. Il ferait en sorte que cela fonctionne.

Si ce n'était pas envisageable, si Dean n'en avait pas envie ou refusait d'entendre raison, ils devraient se séparer. Castiel savait que ce serait difficile. Peu importait que cela se fasse d'un commun accord. Ils souffriraient inévitablement. Il y avait eu tellement d'amour entre eux. Il y en avait encore, d'ailleurs. Mais il n'était peut-être plus suffisant.

Toutefois, il était encore trop tôt pour envisager cette option. Castiel voulait croire qu'il existait encore une solution. Il avait besoin d'entendre Dean le lui dire aussi. Ensemble, ils étaient capables de tout. C'était ce qu'ils s'étaient souvent répétés depuis leur rencontre.

Quand Castiel pénétra dans la chambre, Dean ne s'y trouvait pas, ce qui n'était pas réellement une surprise. Depuis qu'il avait reçu le feu vert du médecin, il passait le moins de temps possible dans leur chambre. Castiel essayait de ne pas voir cela comme une volonté de sa part de prendre la fuite. Il voulait croire que son petit ami avait juste besoin de prendre l'air et de passer du temps avec Red ou Victor. Avec ses amis. Sauf qu'il savait bien que Dean n'allait voir que Dylan. Depuis qu'il était de nouveau sur pied, il passait tout son temps avec lui. Du réveil au coucher. Castiel était fou de jalousie. Il ne le lui avait pas dit mais il était convaincu que son petit ami l'avait tout de même compris. Cela rajoutait à la tension qui existait entre eux. C'était un problème de plus.

Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce dont les deux jeunes hommes pouvaient bien parler, ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pendant toutes ces heures. Dean ne lui en parlait pas. Il ne lui racontait jamais ses journées. Et Castiel ne posait pas la question car il avait bien trop peur de la réponse.

Il allait pourtant le faire cette fois. Parce qu'ils devaient également éclaircir ce point. Ils devaient en discuter. Castiel allait devoir dire à son petit ami qu'il était jaloux de Dylan et qu'il avait du mal à supporter leur proximité et leurs discussions privées. Dean allait devoir mettre cartes sur table. Sans quoi, il ne ressortirait rien de bon de leur conversation.

Castiel se laissa tomber sur le lit de Dean et poussa un long soupir. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui allait s'écouler avant le retour de son petit ami. Mais puisqu'il ne voulait pas le manquer, il devait l'attendre. Il prit donc son mal en patience et utilisa ce temps pour préparer ce qu'il allait dire à Dean.

Il observa également la chambre qu'il partageait avec son petit ami. Cet endroit avait abrité certains de leurs meilleurs moments. Ils y avaient fait l'amour, rit ensemble, passé des heures à parler de tout et de rien, de leur futur et du monde en général. Castiel s'y était senti comme chez lui. A présent, il avait la sensation que les murs se resserraient autour de lui et qu'ils finiraient par l'écraser. Il ne se sentait plus à l'aise dans cette chambre.

Il devrait également en parler avec Dean. Il y avait des chambres disponibles dans le bâtiment. Ils pourraient en trouver une nouvelle pour se faire de nouveaux souvenirs dans un endroit où ils se sentiraient tous les deux à l'aise.

Castiel n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps s'écoula avant que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre finalement sur son petit ami. Il leva aussitôt les yeux et sentit son cœur se serrer quand il devina la surprise sur son visage. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à le trouver là.

\- Hé, Cas, lança-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il n'était pas à l'aise, Castiel le devinait à sa façon de fuir son regard et de faire mine de s'occuper. Il était même probablement en train de chercher une excuse pour ressortir à nouveau, mais Castiel ne le laisserait pas lui échapper.

\- Tu as cinq minutes ? Demanda-t-il en regardant son petit ami poser sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Il lui tournait le dos mais Castiel ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Il avait besoin de lui parler et il était nécessaire de le faire maintenant.

\- A vrai dire, j'ai promis à Dylan de lui tenir compagnie pendant son tour de garde. J'étais juste venu me changer.

Dylan, à nouveau. Castiel serra les poing sur ses cuisses. Il ne devait pas s'emporter, ni laisser sa jalousie prendre le contrôle. Ce serait clairement contre-productif.

\- Tu n'as pas déjà passé toute la journée avec lui ? Je veux dire… il peut peut-être comprendre que tu as besoin de quelques minutes pour toi, non ?

Dean s'immobilisa une seconde avant de se tourner pour faire face à son petit ami. Il l'observa durant un instant, sourcils froncés, puis se racla la gorge et reprit la parole.

\- Tu veux m'interdire de le voir ?

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête.

\- Non. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon genre. Je ne vais certainement pas te dire ce que tu dois ou non faire. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir te parler quelques minutes et j'ai l'impression que tu cherches à me fuir ces derniers jours. J'aimerais qu'on le fasse maintenant.

Dean soupira longuement. Il n'était visiblement pas emballé par l'idée. Castiel n'avait toutefois pas l'intention de laisser tomber. Cette discussion était vitale pour leur relation. Dean allait devoir le comprendre.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ?

Castiel se passa une main sur le visage avant de faire signe à Dean de prendre place à côté de lui sur le lit. Le jeune homme sembla hésiter mais finit par faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Il laissa une certaine distance entre eux, visiblement toujours mal à l'aise à l'idée du moindre contact avec son petit ami.

\- J'ai pas mal réfléchi ces derniers jours et… il est évident que les choses ne vont pas bien entre nous. Je pensais qu'on progressait et… j'ai maintenant l'impression qu'on est revenu en arrière. Que c'est encore pire que quand tu es revenu. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour arranger les choses. Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'en discuter calmement et de prendre une décision.

Dean se pencha en avant, ses avant-bras posés sur ses cuisses, ses mains jointes entre ses genoux. Il fixait le mur devant lui et Castiel se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien y voir.

\- C'est Gabriel qui t'a conseillé de venir me parler ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas lui. Il m'aurait sans doute dit de le faire mais ce n'est pas lui.

Dean hocha alors la tête et ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes. Castiel ne supportait pas ce silence. Il avait besoin de parler. Il avait besoin d'entendre son petit ami dire que tout allait s'arranger.

\- Dean, tu ne peux pas nier que les choses ne fonctionnent pas entre nous.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda le jeune homme sans lâcher des yeux le mur en face de lui.

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour trouver les bons mots. Il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. Il n'était pas sûr que Dean accepterait de tout entendre. Mais il voulait se montrer honnête. Il ne voulait surtout pas cacher la moindre chose à son petit ami.

\- Eh bien, pour commencer, on ne se parle plus. On échange à peine quelques mots depuis plusieurs jours et c'est difficile pour moi. Il y a aussi le fait que tu refuses le moindre contact. Que tu sembles… c'est presque comme si tu avais peur de moi. On ne dort plus dans le même lit. Tu ne veux même plus que je t'embrasse et c'est… je ne te reconnais plus, Dean.

Il laissa ensuite à son petit ami le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il savait que ça ne devait pas être facile à entendre pour lui. Seulement, il ne cherchait pas à lui faire de la peine ou à lui donner l'impression qu'il l'accusait de tout. Il voulait juste dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur pour faire en sorte que les choses avancent entre eux. Il espérait que Dean pourrait le comprendre.

\- C'est donc ça le problème, hein ? C'est le sexe ? Je croyais que ce n'était pas une nécessité pour toi et que tu étais prêt à attendre le temps nécessaire. Pourquoi m'avoir dit cela si ce n'était pas vrai ? Lança finalement Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel dut faire une nouvelle fois un sérieux effort pour ne pas s'emporter. Dean n'avait pas le droit de lui dire de telles choses. Il savait que ce n'était pas vrai et que ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire. Il ravala toutefois sa colère avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je cherche à te dire et honnêtement, je prends ça comme une insulte. Je me fiche du sexe. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Non… ce qui me manque c'est… c'est tout le reste. La tendresse… la complicité et… juste nos longues discussions. Ça me manque de ne plus pouvoir passer ta main dans les cheveux et te dire que je t'aime. Ça me manque de ne plus pouvoir t'embrasser et te serrer contre moi. Soyons honnêtes une seconde, Dean. C'est comme si on ne formait plus un couple. Comme si on était juste colocataires. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux que les choses se passent.

Il espérait s'être montré suffisamment clair, cette fois. Dean, une nouvelle fois, resta un long moment silencieux avant de secouer la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je cherchais… je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir. Et je pensais moi aussi que les choses s'arrangeaient. Qu'on avançait dans la bonne direction. Mais à chaque fois que je fais le moindre pas en avant, je sens la panique monter. A chaque fois que tu me touches, j'ai la sensation qu'il s'agit d'une menace. Que je suis en danger. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas mais je ne contrôle définitivement pas ce que mon corps fait.

\- Est-ce que c'est pareil avec Dylan ?

Castiel avait posé la question sans aucune arrière-pensée. Mais il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur. Car quand Dean l'entendit, il tourna la tête dans sa direction et le foudroya du regard.

\- Comment ça, est-ce que c'est pareil avec lui ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à savoir en posant cette question ?

Castiel prit une grande inspiration et se força à soutenir le regard de son petit ami. Ce n'était pas facile. Il avait du mal à le faire sans perdre son calme. Mais il avait choisi de se montrer mature et adulte. Et cela commençait par le fait de garder un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions.

\- Je ne cherche pas à… Dean, tu passes tout ton temps avec lui et tu ne me dis jamais rien sur… sur ce que vous faites. Je suis en droit de me poser la question.

\- Tu veux savoir si je couche avec lui dans ton dos ?

A vrai dire, Castiel s'était effectivement posé la question. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait en tête à cet instant précis. Du moins pas jusqu'à ce que Dean le dise clairement. Ce qu'il se demandait était si son petit ami ne rencontrait ce problème qu'avec lui ou s'il ne parvenait pas à accepter le moindre contact de qui que ce soit.

\- Non, mentit-il alors.

\- Je ne couche pas avec lui, Cas. Je ne couche avec personne. Même si j'en avais envie… ce qui n'est pas le cas… je n'en serais pas physiquement capable.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Il était presque sûr que son petit ami lui disait la vérité sur Dylan et lui. Mais ce qu'il venait de dire soulevait un second problème qui pesait sur eux depuis le retour du jeune homme.

\- Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Tu ne me dis plus rien. Tu ne m'as donné aucun détail sur ce qu'Aaron t'a fait. Et franchement, quand je vois les symptômes que tu présentes, je suis presque convaincu que tu me caches quelque chose.

\- Pour la centième fois, je n'ai pas été violé. Je ne vois pas comment te le dire autrement. Je n'ai pas été violé. J'ai été frappé et torturé et humilié… alors désolé si mes symptômes ne collent pas avec ce que j'ai vécu… désolé mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je me sens… je me sens sale et en danger en permanence. Et je vois tout le monde comme une menace.

\- Tout le monde sauf Dylan, rappela Castiel malgré lui.

Dean éclata alors de rire. Pendant de longues secondes, il fut incapable de parler. Castiel fut vexé par sa réaction mais resta lui aussi silencieux. Il était évident que son petit ami ne le prenait pas au sérieux et qu'il n'était pas ouvert à une discussion adulte et calme. Et cela le mettait hors de lui.

\- Tu es obsédé par Dylan, tu le sais, ça ? Tu n'as que son nom à la bouche. Je vais finir par croire que c'est toi qui est amoureux de lui.

\- Dean, ne sois pas ridicule.

\- Ridicule, frigide… la liste s'allonge, hein ?

Castiel ravala son envie d'ajouter qu'il était également puéril, idiot, cruel et injuste. Mais cela n'arrangerait pas les choses.

\- Dean, j'aimerais juste avoir une discussion sérieuse avec toi. Je veux mettre les choses au clair et…

\- Et quoi ? L'interrompit le jeune homme. Rompre ? Parce que si c'est que tu cherches, inutile de tourner autour du pot. Tu peux me le dire franchement.

Castiel soupira longuement, fatigué et impuissant. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour faire entendre raison à son petit ami. Il avait la sensation d'être confronté à un mur. Rien de ce qu'il disait ne l'atteignait. Il était clairement barricadé derrière ses défenses. Défenses qu'il n'avait plus utilisé depuis longtemps maintenant. Du moins, plus avec Castiel.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas rompre. Je veux trouver des solutions. Ne plus me voiler la face.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi maintenant. Pourquoi comme ça, d'un seul coup…

\- On m'a conseillé de le faire.

Castiel savait qu'il risquait d'énerver plus encore son petit ami en le lui révélant. Mais puisqu'il était déterminé à se montrer honnête, il n'allait certainement pas cacher cette information.

\- On t'a… tu veux dire que tu as parlé de nous à quelqu'un ?

\- Dean, j'avais besoin de me confier et tu refusais de… tu refusais de m'écouter.

\- Tu n'as même pas essayé ! Castiel, tu… tu aurais au moins pu me laisser une chance avant d'aller confier nos problèmes à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il s'interrompit alors pour reprendre son souffle avant de reprendre la parole une seconde plus tard.

\- Qui c'était ?

Castiel ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais il savait que son silence ne l'aida pas à calmer son petit ami. Il devait tout lui dire.

\- Cole.

\- Cole qui ?

Dean ne semblait pas se souvenir de lui. C'était pourtant lui qui l'avait ramené au camp et qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Bien sûr, c'était avant son kidnapping. Avant que tout ne change pour lui. Pour eux.

\- Cole Trenton ? Le Cole que j'ai ramené ? Celui qui… bordel, tu le connais à peine ! Tu ne sais rien de lui et tu as cru avoir le droit de lui confier des choses sur moi ? Cas… bordel… qu'est-ce qui… je n'en reviens pas.

Castiel savait que son petit ami ne comprenait pas son besoin de parler à quelqu'un pour avoir un avis extérieur. Sans doute en avait-il trop dit à Cole. Mais il avait confiance en lui. Il savait qu'il ne répéterait rien. Mais Dean ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il ne lui avait jamais réellement parlé. Il avait toutefois choisi de le faire venir. Il avait dû déceler quelque chose de positif chez lui.

\- Je n'avais personne d'autre à qui parler. Je ne pouvais pas me confier à Gabriel ou à Victor, ils sont bien trop impliqués. Cole avait un avis extérieur et il… il était gentil et attentionné et…

\- Tu as couché avec lui après ? Ou peut-être même avant ?

Castiel n'en revenait pas que Dean ose porter de telles accusations. Il s'offusquait de la jalousie de Castiel mais ne semblait pas avoir de mal à laisser s'exprimer la sienne.

\- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il, sidéré.

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu Cas. Est-ce que tu as couché avec lui ? Ou est ce que tu en as l'intention ? Parce qu'il est évident que tu ne prends plus ton pied avec moi, alors peut-être que tu pourrais prendre chez lui ce que tu ne trouves plus chez moi.

C'était ignoble, injustifié et méchant. C'était un manque de respect vis-à-vis de Castiel et de Cole. Cette fois, le jeune homme ne put pas retenir sa colère.

\- Tu es abject, jeta-t-il en se levant du lit. Tu n'as pas le droit de porter de telles accusations. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire comme si j'étais le seul coupable dans cette histoire.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Parce que franchement, on dirait bien que tu essaies de faire reposer toute la responsabilité sur moi.

Castiel se prit la tête dans les mains et tourna le dos à son petit ami. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé les choses. Il avait toujours su qu'il y avait une chance pour que les choses ne se passent pas bien mais il n'avait pas imaginé que ça pourrait autant déraper parce que Dean refuserait totalement de coopérer. Ils étaient pris au piège et plus les secondes passaient, moins Castiel parvenait à croire en une issue favorable.

\- OK, d'accord… je… peut-être que j'ai eu tort de lui parler. Je veux bien reconnaître mes torts. Mais il va falloir que tu assumes les tiens également, Dean. Sans quoi, je ne vois pas comment les choses pourront s'arranger.

\- La question est de savoir si tu en as vraiment envie, souffla alors Dean.

Castiel fit volte face, une nouvelle fois sidéré par ce qu'il entendait. Comment son petit ami pouvait-il douter de sa bonne volonté ? Il faisait cette démarche uniquement dans le but d'arranger les choses.

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai envie, assura-t-il sans hésiter la moindre seconde.

Il était en colère et il était blessé. Mais il continuait d'avoir envie de continuer sa relation avec Dean. Il voulait encore y croire malgré tout.

\- J'en suis moins sûr que toi, commenta Dean d'une toute petite voix.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ce que je ressens ou ce que je pense… tu n'as pas le droit de tirer des conclusions hâtives de ce que j'ai dit jusque-là. Tu n'es pas dans ma tête, Dean. Alors aie au moins la gentillesse de ne pas parler à ma place !

Dean sembla accuser le coup pendant une seconde. Il détourna les yeux, observant le sol à ses pieds, avant de se laisser tomber en arrière sur le lit. Castiel hésita à s'approcher de lui avant de renoncer. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être trop proche de son petit ami. Pas s'il voulait garder les idées claires.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire, Cas ? Demanda finalement Dean.

Il avait posé un bras sur ses yeux, sans doute pour ne pas risquer de croiser son regard. C'était enfantin, puéril. Mais Castiel savait qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour le vexer. Il semblait las. Fatigué par tout ce qui pesait sur lui, sur eux. Il ne cherchait pas à lui faire de la peine. Il ne paraissait même plus en colère.

\- On tente notre chance. On essaie de voir s'il y a encore quelque chose de possible entre nous, avança-t-il.

Dean marmonna alors quelque chose contre son bras que Castiel ne comprit pas. Il lui laissa le temps de réfléchir et prit place sur la deuxième chaise non loin du lit. Il ne voulait pas s'asseoir à côté de son petit ami. Il était convaincu que ce dernier ne pourrait pas supporter cette proximité.

\- On est coincés, Castiel. On n'a aucune issue, finit par déclarer Dean en retirant son bras de son visage.

Il observait le plafond à présent. Et il semblait résigné. Castiel n'aimait pas ça.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je sais bien qu'on s'est fait tout un tas de promesses avant que je parte… et qu'on s'en est fait de nouvelles depuis mon retour mais on est obligés de reconnaître qu'on n'est plus capables de les tenir. Il est possible que je finisse par surmonter mes peurs et mes angoisses. Il est possible que tu puisses attendre jusqu'à ce que ce soit le cas. Mais on ne peut pas en être sûr. Et même si c'est ce qui nous attend, il est clair qu'on est malheureux tous les deux. Il est clair que ça nous affecte.

\- Dean, souffla alors Castiel.

Il savait très bien où son petit ami voulait en venir mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'entendre. Il n'était pas sûr non plus de pouvoir le supporter.

\- Cas, tu as raison sur au moins un point. Je te fuis. C'est ce que je fais tous les jours et franchement, j'en ai assez. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose s'est brisé en moi et… je ne me sens plus à l'aise avec toi. Je ne me sens plus… j'ai l'impression que la seule personne qui peut me comprendre est Dylan. Et ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est juste envers toi. Je t'aime… je pense que je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer mais il est évident que je te ferai souffrir. Je me ferai souffrir aussi et ça doit s'arrêter.

Castiel prit une seconde pour digérer l'information. Ils allaient rompre. C'était évident, à présent. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas définitif. Peut-être qu'ils finiraient par se retrouver. Mais Castiel avait l'intuition que ce ne serait pas le cas. Que son petit ami se tournerait inévitablement vers Dylan et que lui-même trouverait sans doute quelqu'un d'autre également. C'était la fin de leur histoire. Castiel sentit son cœur se briser en même temps qu'un immense soulagement s'emparait de lui. C'était étrange et paradoxal. Il n'aurait pas réellement su l'expliquer.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Non. Mais je ne suis plus sûr de rien ces derniers temps. La seule chose dont je suis convaincu, c'est que je ne veux plus te faire souffrir. Je ne veux plus te mentir.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Il fut lui-même surpris par sa question. Il ne voulait pas revenir sur Dylan à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas énerver son petit ami en lui posant encore et encore la même question. Mais à présent qu'ils étaient sur le point de rompre, il avait besoin de savoir si Dean allait rebondir avec son ami. Si c'était en partie ce qui motivait sa décision.

\- Dylan ? Non. Ou du moins, pas comme je t'aime toi. C'est différent. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir et sincèrement, je ne saurais pas vraiment l'expliquer ou le définir. Je tiens énormément à lui. J'ai envie de le protéger et… je me sens compris et en sécurité avec lui. Je ne suis pas amoureux. Mais il y un lien fort entre nous. Je ne peux pas le nier.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Il croyait le jeune homme. Il n'était probablement pas amoureux de Dylan. Mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une question de temps. Et il aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir être heureux pour eux. Il souffrait toutefois trop pour le moment. Peut-être parviendrait-il à l'accepter avec le temps. C'était juste trop tôt.

\- Je vais demander une nouvelle chambre, déclara-t-il alors.

Dean se redressa en s'aidant de ses mains et secoua la tête.

\- Non, c'est à moi de le faire. C'est moi qui suis en tort dans cette histoire.

Castiel était étonné de le voir endosser ainsi toute la responsabilité de l'échec de leur relation. C'était une erreur. Il n'était finalement coupable de rien.

\- Dean, je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est Aaron le seul coupable.

\- Tu sais quand j'étais là bas, il… quand il a gravé son nom dans mon cou, j'ai eu la sensation qu'il rompait le lien qui m'attachait à toi. Je l'entendais dire des horreurs sur toi et la seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'est que je t'avais perdu. Je ne te sentais plus à mes côtés. Un peu comme si il avait coupé le lien entre nous.

Castiel ne voyait pas quoi dire à cela. Jusqu'à récemment, il avait lui aussi eu la sensation qu'il existait un lien invisible entre Dean et lui. Même quand ils étaient séparés, le jeune homme faisait partie de lui. Il était présent dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Il réalisait à présent qu'il n'avait plus ressenti sa présence depuis quelques jours. Dean avait sans doute raison. Leur lien était rompu et rien ne pourrait le réparer. Il devait en tisser de nouveaux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? Demanda ensuite Dean.

Castiel haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas bien comment il allait gérer la situation. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas facile pour lui de s'habituer à être seul à nouveau. Il n'avait pas le choix mais cela allait lui demander un gros travail sur lui-même.

\- Je ne sais pas… je vais me concentrer sur les tâches qu'on m'a confiées pour m'occuper, je suppose. Et je vais faire en sorte de digérer tout ça.

\- Tu sais… si tu as besoin que je reste loin durant ce temps, je le ferais. De toute façon, j'ai déjà prévu de ressortir sous peu. On a besoin de médicaments et Dylan est prêt aussi. Je ne serai pas dans tes pattes.

Castiel sentit la peur le gagner en entendant cela. Dean ne pouvait pas être suffisamment stupide pour prendre un tel risque après ce qui lui était arrivé. Il ne pouvait décemment pas penser qu'il était prêt à sortir à nouveau. Peu importait qu'ils ne soient plus en couple à présent, ils restaient amis. Il ne voulait pas voir le jeune homme prendre des risques inconsidérés. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre totalement.

\- Comment ça, tu vas ressortir ? Je croyais que le médecin t'avait interdit de faire quoi que ce soit de trop physique.

\- C'est ce qu'il a dit, oui, mais il n'est pas dans mon corps. Il ne peut pas savoir comment je me sens. Je vais bien. Physiquement, je suis totalement remis. J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose et je sais que c'est la seule tâche que je suis capable d'accomplir correctement.

\- Donc tu vas sortir pour prouver que tu en es capable ? Tu sais comment ça va se finir, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu vas te faire tuer !

Dean se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le lit.

\- Merci pour le vote de confiance, vieux, souffla-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, Dean. Juste de bon sens. Tu n'es pas prêt et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi. Tu le fais uniquement parce que tu ressens le besoin de me fuir. Ce qui est stupide. Le camp est assez grand pour qu'on puisse ne pas se croiser. S'il le faut, je demanderais à être logé à l'autre extrémité pour éviter tout contact. Mais ne sors pas juste parce que tu penses que ce sera plus simple pour toi et moi.

Dean soupira longuement, visiblement agacé. Castiel l'était tout autant que lui. Il trouvait son ex petit ami ridicule.

\- Tout ne tourne pas nécessairement autour de toi, Cas. Tu es une partie importante de mon existence mais tu n'es pas la seule. J'ai besoin de me sentir utile. J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose de concret. Je ne peux pas rester à me tourner les pouces éternellement. Je refuse de devenir un poids pour ce camp.

\- Un poids ? Dean, tu ne peux pas réellement penser ce que tu dis. Tu n'as jamais été un poids… que ce soit pour moi ou pour les gens du camp. On a besoin de toi en bonne santé. On a besoin de toi parce qu'il est évident qu'on sera attaqué dans pas longtemps. Et… si tu te fais tuer dehors, on n'a aucune chance.

Il pensait réellement ce qu'il disait. Il considérait Dean comme l'un de leurs meilleurs atouts s'ils devaient entrer en guerre. Il était doué avec une arme, savait se battre à mains nues et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il était également un fin tacticien. Ils ne pouvaient pas se passer de lui. Bien sûr, il savait que son ancien petit ami ne voyait pas les choses du même œil. Et sans doute n'était-ce à présent plus à lui de l'aider à changer d'opinion. Peut-être Dylan réussirait-il là où il avait échoué malgré ses efforts.

\- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou non. On est plus ensemble, je te rappelle.

\- Je n'ai jamais… je n'ai jamais cherché à te dire ce que tu devais ou non faire, Dean. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionnait entre nous. Tu es libre de tes choix. Mais j'estime être en droit de te prévenir quand tu t'apprêtes à faire quelque chose de totalement stupide et de foncièrement risqué.

Dean roula alors sur le côté jusqu'à pouvoir quitter le lit et se remettre sur ses pieds. Castiel le vit grimacer en le faisant, lui prouvant une nouvelle fois qu'il n'était pas entièrement remis de ses blessures. Il avait beau tenter de dissimiler sa douleur, elle était visible pour quiconque le connaissait suffisamment. Et Castiel le connaissait par cœur.

\- Tu tiens à peine debout. Une journée sans te reposer et il est évident que tu souffres. Dean, sois réaliste et accorde-toi un peu de temps.

\- Non.

Castiel soupira longuement avant de se lever pour contourner le lit. Il attrapa alors le jeune homme par le bras et l'attira à lui. Il le vit grimacer à nouveau mais il ne savait pas si c'était dû au contact de sa main ou à ses blessures.

\- Lâche-moi, exigea le jeune homme en tentant de se débattre.

Castiel l'étudia une seconde. Il favorisait clairement sa jambe droite. Celle qui n'avait pas été écorchée vive. Il souffrait.

\- Pas tant que tu n'auras pas compris que tu ne peux pas sortir… pas tant que tu seras déterminé à prendre ce risque.

\- Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, assura Dean en cessant de se débattre.

\- Tu veux te faire tuer, c'est ça ? C'est ce que tu cherches ? Tu veux mourir ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien. Castiel lui lâcha alors le bras aussitôt. Il recula d'un pas, choqué par le silence de son ami. Dean leva les yeux vers lui et le foudroya du regard.

\- Peu importe. Ça te concerne plus. Même si je voulais mourir, tu n'aurais rien à y redire.

\- Dean, tu es mon ami. Au-delà de ce qui est arrivé, je tiens à toi. Je t'aime. Je ne peux pas te perdre.

Pendant une seconde, Dean sembla touché par ce qu'il entendait. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Il les essuya du revers de la main avant de reculer d'un pas et de relever la tête pour toiser Castiel du regard.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir, assura-t-il.

Castiel n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le croire. Au tout début de leur périple, quand ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, il avait pensé Dean suicidaire. Il l'avait vu prêt à mourir, attendant la fin avec impatience même s'il refusait de mettre un terme à ses jours lui-même. Il ne survivait visiblement que pour la promesse qu'il avait faite à Sam. Il avait cru tout cela terminé après quelques temps. Quand ils avaient quitté la Californie, Dean semblait avoir repris goût à la vie. Il semblait avoir oublié son envie de rejoindre son frère. Mais à présent, Castiel n'en était plus aussi sûr.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il parce qu'il avait besoin d'en être convaincu pour ne pas perdre le sommeil.

\- Que cela te plaise ou non, j'ai trouvé d'autres raisons de vivre que notre histoire. Je n'ai pas choisi de me battre uniquement pour toi. J'ai compris que j'avais encore des choses à apporter à ce monde. Que je n'en avais pas fini avec la vie. Tu n'es pas le centre de mon univers, Castiel.

Pour ce dernier en revanche, c'était tout l'inverse. Dean était devenu le centre de son monde. Il avait tout reconstruit autour de lui. Mais il n'était pas blessé que cela ne soit pas le cas pour son ancien petit ami. Il était content pour lui, content qu'il ait pu trouver une raison de vivre autre que l'amour qu'il avaient l'un pour l'autre. Cela aurait pu le satisfaire. S'il avait été capable de le croire.

\- Dean, je t'en supplie. Je peux accepter que tu me détestes… je peux même accepter que tu ne veuilles plus jamais m'adresser la parole si c'est ce dont tu as besoin. Mais je n'accepterai jamais que tu prennes des risques inconsidérés. S'il le faut, je demanderai au conseil de te mettre en quarantaine jusqu'à ce que tu oublies cette idée stupide.

Dean ricana alors pendant une seconde. Il recula d'un nouveau pas, se rapprochant de la porte. Il lui tournait le dos mais il semblait prêt à fuir. Castiel savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le retenir, cette fois.

\- Si tu fais ça, je trouverai un moyen de m'enfuir. Tu sais que j'en suis capable. J'ai échappé à Aaron… je pourrai échapper à ce camp. Mais cette fois, je ne reviendrai pas. Je partirai pour de bon. Si tu cherches à m'enfermer, tu ne me reverras plus jamais.

C'était une menace. Un ultimatum. Et Castiel savait que son ami en était capable. Il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de paroles en l'air. Dean partirait pour de bon et il finirait par mourir quelque part. Castiel aurait alors tout perdu. Il finit par hocher la tête.

\- Comme tu veux, Dean. Je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

Dean hocha la tête mais ne dit rien de plus. Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur lui une seconde, espérant qu'il finirait par s'excuser. Mais face à son silence, il prit la direction de la porte.

\- Je vais… je crois que je vais aller voir Gabriel. Tu… si tu changes d'avis pour la chambre, fais-le moi savoir. Je demanderai à ce qu'on m'en attribue une. Si… si tu as envie de… si tu as quelque chose à me dire, sache que je serai toujours là pour t'écouter. Ce qui vient de se passer ne change rien au fait qu'on est avant tout amis. J'espère qu'on le restera.

Castiel attendit une seconde de plus avant de poser la main sur la poignée. Il allait la pousser quand Dean l'appela dans son dos.

\- Castiel ?

Le jeune homme lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il était difficile de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom entier et non plus uniquement par son surnom. Il supposait que Dean cherchait à mettre de la distance entre eux. Peut-être pensait-il que cela faciliterait les choses. Il se trompait. C'était plus douloureux qu'autre chose.

\- Je … lança Dean avant de s'interrompre.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel eut l'espoir fou que son ami revienne sur tout ce qu'il lui avait dit jusque là. Qu'il lui demande de tout oublier et qu'il lui assure qu'il existait encore une chance pour eux. Mais il savait que son ami n'en était pas capable pour le moment. Même s'il en avait peut-être envie.

\- Bonne chance, finit par dire Dean en baissant les yeux.

\- Bonne chance à toi, Dean. Tu vas en avoir besoin.

Sur ces mots, Castiel ouvrit finalement la porte et sortit de la chambre. Quand il l'eut refermée derrière lui, il colla son dos contre et ferma les yeux. Il était à bout de souffle même s'il n'avait effectué aucun effort physique. Il avait mal au cœur et un début de migraine. Il commençait tout juste à réellement prendre conscience de l'ampleur de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il avait rompu avec Dean. Quelques jours plus tôt, il envisageait de le demander en mariage et pensait qu'ils finiraient leurs jours ensemble. A présent, il était seul à nouveau.

Il était conscient qu'ils avaient sans nul doute pris la décision la plus raisonnable. Ils avaient besoin de temps loin l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leurs esprits. Rester ensemble n'apporterait rien de bon. Ça n'en était pas plus facile pour autant. C'était même incroyablement douloureux. Castiel avait le cœur brisé et une furieuse envie de pleurer. Mais il devait garder le contrôle.

Il existait toujours un espoir que les choses finissent par rentrer dans l'ordre. Il était possible que le temps soit leur meilleur allié. Castiel voulait croire à un miracle. Mais pour que cela arrive, il devait prendre ses distances. Il devait faire en sorte de ne plus mettre aucune pression sur Dean. Il devait le laisser faire son chemin.

Il savait qu'il y avait un risque pour que cela se termine mal. Pour que le jeune homme finisse par se débarrasser de ses sentiments pour de bon et qu'il en développe de nouveaux pour Dylan ou quelqu'un d'autre. Il devait toutefois prendre ce risque. En tentant de retenir Dean proche de lui, il ne ferait que le convaincre de fuir plus encore.

Il avait également besoin de ce temps de son côté. Il avait besoin de temps pour lui. Pour se reconstruire, se poser les bonnes questions et trouver les réponses adéquates. Il ne savait pas vraiment par quoi commencer. Mais il voulait croire qu'il réussirait.

Pour le moment, il devait aller voir Gabriel. Lui dire que Dean et lui étaient séparés et lui demander de ne surtout pas intervenir. Il savait que son frère serait déçu de leur décision et qu'il ne l'approuverait sans doute pas. Mais il savait également qu'il pouvait compter sur son soutien. Gabriel serait là pour lui qu'il soit d'accord ou non.

Castiel espérait que Dean pouvait compter sur Dylan de son côté. Il était évident qu'il refuserait de chercher conseil auprès de Gabriel. Peu importait l'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l''autre. Gabriel était le frère de Castiel avant d'être son ami. Il se tournerait très certainement vers Dylan. Castiel lui souhaitait que cela l'aide à y voir plus clair.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris et soulagé de voir qu'aucune larme ne roulait sur ses joues. Il se força à sourire pour donner l'illusion qu'il allait bien puis quitta le bâtiment sans se retourner. Il avait heureusement beaucoup de choses à faire sur les prochains jours et pas mal de temps à rattraper. S'occuper l'aiderait à ne pas trop penser. Mais avant toute chose, il devait aller voir Gabriel, prendre les choses pas à pas et ne surtout brûler aucune étape. Il avait peut-être un genou à terre mais il se sentait capable de se relever. C'était déjà ça.


	17. Vengeance

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le 17ème chapitre toujours corrigée par l'excellente Elyrine.**

 **Merci de me lire et de m'écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Human de Rag'n'Bone Man**

 **Chapitre 17 : Vengeance**

 _« La vengeance irréfléchie est dangereuse. Elle nous expose à des risques qu'on aurait pu éviter en prenant le temps de réfléchir avant d'agir. Il est souvent difficile de contenir sa colère, ne faisant pas payer tout de suite ceux qui nous ont fait du mal. Et je ne reprocherai jamais à quiconque d'avoir cédé à une telle pulsion. Je l'ai fait avant. Mais je sais aujourd'hui que se venger nécessite d'établir un plan d'attaque et d'en penser les pour et les contre. Il ne faut pas agir uniquement pour soi, mais avant tout pour éviter que la personne à qui on s'attaque ne fasse de mal à nouveau. Car si on agit uniquement pour soi, on en tire une satisfaction éphémère et illusoire sans rien résoudre. La vengeance aveugle ne règle rien. Elle n'efface pas la souffrance. Elle ne résout pas les problèmes. Elle ne fait qu'en créer de nouveaux. La colère est la pire des conseillères. La haine nous détruit. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Dean l'avait vu venir. Il avait senti dès son retour que les choses ne pourraient pas s'arranger par miracle. Qu'il finirait par perdre Castiel et se retrouver seul. Il l'avait su dès le début. Ça n'en était pas moins difficile pour autant. Bien au contraire. Il souffrait atrocement. Il avait la sensation qu'on l'avait privé d'un membre, des difficultés à respirer et le cœur brisé. Il se sentait seul au monde.

Il savait bien que c'était sans doute un mal pour un bien. Autant pour Castiel que pour lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ensemble. Ils n'en tireraient rien de bon. Ils avaient besoin d'être un peu loin l'un de l'autre pour réfléchir chacun de leur côté et faire le point. Ils ne se remettraient peut-être pas ensemble ensuite mais se séparer leur donnait une chance. La seule qu'ils avaient.

Dean savait bien qu'en restant avec Castiel malgré tout, il finirait par le détester. Son ancien petit ami lui rappelait tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Tout ce qu'on lui avait fait durant sa captivité. Il lui rappelait son échec, ses erreurs et sa trahison. Il devait se reconstruire avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit de plus. Il ne voulait jamais détester Castiel. Il ne voulait surtout pas en venir à lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit. Castiel n'était responsable de rien. Dean était le seul coupable.

Il était toutefois conscient qu'il prenait un risque. Il ne doutait pas que son ancien petit ami pourrait trouver un autre homme durant leur séparation. Cole semblait lui avoir tapé dans l'œil. Et il était possible qu'il finisse par se laisser séduire. Dean le perdrait alors pour de bon. Mais si cela offrait à Castiel l'opportunité d'être réellement heureux, il n'avait pas le droit de le lui reprocher.

Dean n'était d'ailleurs même pas sûr de parvenir à guérir de son traumatisme. Il aimait à penser qu'il était suffisamment fort pour surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve. Il avait survécu à la mort de son frère et il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus difficile au monde que de perdre ce qu'on aimait le plus. Il voulait croire qu'il réussirait cette fois aussi. Mais il avait des doutes. Il se sentait mal dans sa peau. Il se détestait par moment. Il se sentait coupable. Il avait trahi son petit ami et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'oublier. Il n'était pas sûr non plus de pouvoir réussir à le laisser le toucher à nouveau. La simple idée de se retrouver nu avec lui le terrifiait. Il se sentait sale, indigne de l'amour de Castiel. S'il ne parvenait plus jamais à être intime avec qui que ce soit, il laisserait Castiel libre. Il le laisserait trouver un autre homme pour le combler et le rendre heureux. Il se mettrait en retrait.

Bien sûr, il aimait toujours le jeune homme. Il doutait même de pouvoir cesser de l'aimer un jour. Il savait à présent qu'il n'avait jamais été amoureux avant de rencontrer Castiel. Les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui lui avaient permis de comprendre enfin ce que Sam lui disait à propos de Jess. Il comprenait maintenant comment on pouvait aussi facilement envisager de passer toute sa vie avec une personne et de lier son destin à elle. Il avait touché ce rêve du doigt durant quelques mois. Et si tout lui avait finalement été arraché, il ne le regrettait pas. Il avait connu ce bonheur incroyable, même temporairement. C'était plus que ce que beaucoup connaissaient durant toute leur vie. C'était une chance.

Pour le moment, bien sûr, la douleur de la séparation surpassait tout le reste. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son chagrin le paralyser et l'entraîner vers le fond. Il devait se battre pour refaire surface. Il devait redevenir l'ancien Dean et reprendre sa vie en main.

Il avait une vague idée de ce qui pourrait l'aider. Mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir prendre ce risque. Il allait devoir en parler avec Dylan. Il ne pouvait pas agir seul. Et il savait d'ores et déjà que le conseil ne serait pas de son avis. Il allait peut-être devoir agir dans leur dos.

Dean savait que chercher à se venger n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Il savait qu'agir sous le coup de la colère n'entraînait que des problèmes, qu'il prendrait des risques inconsidérés et se ferait peut-être tuer. Mais l'idée de détruire Aaron, de le faire souffrir et de le regarder mourir l'accompagnait à chaque moment de la journée. Il en rêvait la nuit. Il n'avait plus que ça en tête. C'était devenu une obsession. Il savait qu'il en allait de même pour Dylan. Il savait que son ami sauterait sur l'occasion s'il lui proposait de l'accompagner dans sa vengeance.

D'autan que Dylan n'était pas plus prêt que lui à agir calmement et raisonnablement. Ils étaient en colère. Ils étaient remplis de haine. Et dans cet état, ils n'étaient pas capables de réfléchir correctement.

Il avait dit à Castiel qu'il repartirait dès que possible, lui expliquant qu'il devait se sentir utile et qu'il ne connaissait pas d'autres moyens de l'être. Il l'avait avant tout dit pour le faire réagir. Il ne savait même pas réellement ce qu'il attendait de lui. Peut-être avait-il alors besoin de la preuve que son ancien petit ami tenait toujours suffisamment à lui pour s'inquiéter. Il aurait dû être satisfait d'entendre Castiel lui conseiller de ne rien faire. Cela l'avait néanmoins mis plus en colère encore. C'était paradoxal. Et Dean détestait la façon dont son cerveau avait de réagir sans son accord ces derniers temps. Il était perdu.

Il avait besoin de conseils. Si Sam avait été là, il se serait tourné vers lui sans hésiter. Il savait que son frère aurait su quoi lui dire. Il aurait réussi à le convaincre. Avec Sam, rien ne semblait jamais grave. Rien ne semblait désespéré. Sans lui, Dean était perdu quant aux bonnes décisions à prendre. Il ne pouvait plus se tourner vers Castiel. Il refusait d'aller parler à Gabriel. Il le considérait comme le grand frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu et avait toujours rêvé d'avoir mais il était le frère de Castiel avant tout. Et il allait probablement choisir son camp. Il se tiendrait aux côtés de son ancien petit ami. Il aurait été injuste de lui demander de le conseiller aussi. Castiel avait plus besoin de Gabriel que lui.

Cela ne lui laissait qu'une seule option. Et même s'il savait qu'elle n'était sans doute pas la bonne, il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Il partit donc retrouver Dylan à l'autre bout du camp. Son ami montait la garde à nouveau. Il le faisait presque constamment depuis leur retour. Il avait tout autant besoin que Dean de se sentir utile au camp et puisqu'on leur interdisait de sortir, c'était la seule chose qu'il se sentait capable de faire.

Dean monta le rejoindre dans la tour où il se trouvait. Il avait laissé Red avec Victor pour quelques heures. Son chien avait des difficultés à s'éloigner de lui depuis qu'il était de nouveau sur pied et Dean ressentait également le besoin d'être avec lui constamment. Mais Red avait besoin de se dépenser. Et passer des heures confiné dans la tour de garde n'était pas idéal pour lui. Il retournerait le chercher après sa discussion avec Dylan.

Son ami se tenait devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur, comme à chaque fois. Il avait son fusil dans les mains et observait les alentours avec attention. Dean prit quelques secondes pour étudier sa posture. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais été dans l'armée, il se tenait comme un soldat. Les épaules droites, les jambes légèrement écartées. Il était prêt à agir dans la seconde, toujours à l'affût du moindre danger. Dean se demandait souvent où il avait appris tout cela, si c'était naturel chez lui ou s'il le tirait de quelqu'un. Il lui poserait peut-être la question un jour. Mais ce n'était pas la raison de sa venue. Il chassa donc cette idée de sa tête.

Dylan était un jeune homme séduisant, Dean l'avait remarqué dès leur rencontre. Il aurait facilement pu se laisser séduire par lui s'il n'avait pas rencontré Castiel avant. Et c'était peut-être là sa seule chance d'être heureux à nouveau. Dylan savait exactement ce qu'il traversait. Il avait été là quand Aaron l'avait torturé et humilié. Il ne lui cachait rien. Et il l'aimait. Dean ne doutait pas de la sincérité de ses sentiments. Mais il n'était pas amoureux de lui. Il pourrait finir par ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Il doutait toutefois de pouvoir un jour avoir des sentiments aussi forts pour lui que pour Castiel. Il n'avait pas le droit de se servir de lui ainsi.

\- Si tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu es là, alors tu me sous-estimes… ou tu te surestimes clairement. Parce que franchement, tu n'es pas vraiment discret.

Dean sourit en entendant la voix de son ami. Il avança dans sa direction mais s'arrêta dans son dos. Il ne savait pas bien comment aborder cette conversation. Il ne voulait rien cacher à Dylan. Il avait juste du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qui c'était passé avec Castiel.

\- Personne ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était extrêmement malpoli d'observer ainsi les gens en silence ?

Dean détourna les yeux. Il était grand temps pour lui de dire quelque chose. Il savait que son ami plaisantait mais il ne voulait tout de même pas prendre le risque de l'énerver avant d'avoir pu lui parler sérieusement.

\- Désolé, j'étais distrait.

Dylan lui jeta alors un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en arquant un sourcil.

\- Distrait ? Par moi ? Je dois être flatté ?

Dean secoua la tête avant de le rejoindre à la fenêtre. Il était facile de plaisanter avec Dylan et de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme s'ils n'avaient pas été torturés quelques jours plus tôt. Il se sentait à l'aise avec lui. Et cela le mettait en colère. Il aurait voulu pouvoir en être capable également avec Castiel.

\- Non, désolé… pas par toi. J'ai juste… j'ai discuté avec Castiel, expliqua-t-il finalement.

\- Oh… et alors ?

Dean savait bien qu'il était difficile pour son ami de l'entendre parler de Castiel constamment. A sa place, il aurait refusé qu'il le fasse. Mais puisque Dylan continuait à l'interroger, il estimait pouvoir lui répondre. Il espérait simplement que son ami ne se ferait pas de fausses idées. Qu'il ne ferait pas naître un espoir en lui en lui avouant qu'il n'était plus avec son petit ami.

\- Alors on a parlé… et il est évident qu'on ne peut plus continuer comme ça, déclara-t-il le plus calmement possible.

Il eut la sensation de lire quelque chose qui ressemblait à du soulagement sur le visage de son ami mais il choisit de l'ignorer. Dylan n'était pas quelqu'un d'égoïste. Il faisait passer les intérêts de Dean avant les siens. Il était sincère quand il jurait qu'il voulait le voir heureux avec Castiel.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé ? Demanda le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

\- Que c'était fini… ou du moins… qu'on devait prendre nos distances pendant quelques jours. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si c'est temporaire ou non. Je sais juste que c'était la seule solution. Je ne peux pas continuer à lui imposer mon état et il a le droit de… il a le droit d'être heureux même si ce n'est pas avec moi.

Dean savait bien que Castiel n'était probablement pas heureux à l'heure qu'il était. Il souffrait lui aussi de leur séparation. Il allait avoir besoin de temps pour aller mieux. Mais à terme, il finirait par surmonter cette épreuve.

\- Comment ça, pas avec toi ? Tu veux dire qu'il… il a quelqu'un d'autre ?

Dean secoua la tête avant de hausser les épaules. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre à cette question. Il était convaincu que Castiel ne le trompait pas. Il n'avait certainement pas couché avec Cole ou même envisagé de le faire. Il était trop honnête pour ça. Mais il avait trouvé quelqu'un à qui se confier. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas Dean. Et le jeune homme n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir. Il en faisait de même avec Dylan. Cela ne l'empêchait toutefois pas d'être jaloux.

\- Non, il n'a personne. Il n'est pas comme ça. Il a juste… il s'est fait un nouvel ami. Tu te souviens de Cole ?

Dylan était là quand ils l'avaient rencontré. Ils avaient décidé ensemble de le ramener avec eux au camp.

\- L'ancien militaire ? Oui, je me souviens de lui.

\- Castiel est chargé d'évaluer les nouveaux avant de les intégrer au camp. Ils ont discuté et visiblement, il a jugé bon de se confier à lui. Il lui a parlé de moi.

\- Oh…

Dean fronça les sourcils et tourna le visage vers son ami. Il semblait songeur.

\- Quoi ?

Dylan haussa les épaules avant de réajuster la sangle de son fusil et de le laisser reposer contre son flanc. Il semblait bizarrement mal à l'aise, tout à coup. Et cela inquiétait grandement le jeune homme.

\- Je suis juste surpris qu'il… qu'il puisse s'entendre avec lui. Cole est… il est différent de toi et différent de Castiel.

\- Tu étais d'accord pour qu'il vienne au camp avec nous.

\- Parce que je pensais qu'il serait un atout pour nous. Je le pense toujours, d'ailleurs. Il a de l'expérience et il sait se battre. Mais il est… il est juste un peu étrange, parfois. J'ai l'impression qu'il nous cache quelque chose. Je pense que Castiel ferait bien de se méfier de lui.

Dean ne pouvait décemment pas aller voir son ancien petit ami et le lui dire. Castiel penserait alors qu'il agissait uniquement par jalousie et il n'aurait pas entièrement tort. D'autant qu'il n'avait pas eu la même sensation que Dylan concernant Cole. Il était convaincu qu'ils pouvaient avoir confiance en lui. Et Castiel avait parfaitement le droit de devenir ami avec lui.

\- Tu sais qu'il est gay, hein ?

Dean l'ignorait. Il n'avait pas jugé bon de lui poser une telle question. Il se fichait de ses préférences sexuelles. Bien sûr, cela prenait une importance particulière à présent. Car cela rendait plus que probable une histoire entre Castiel et lui. Il ravala sa colère et sa peur et fit un effort pour garder un semblant de calme.

\- Non, je ne le savais pas. Et je ne vois pas ce que ça change. Si Castiel venait à tomber amoureux de lui, il en aurait parfaitement le droit. Je veux qu'il soit heureux. Et si Cole…

\- Dean, c'est toi qu'il aime. Et tu l'aimes aussi. Vous ne pourrez pas être heureux avec qui que ce soit d'autre. C'est idiot… c'est… tu dois te battre. Tu ne peux pas le laisser t'échapper aussi facilement.

Dean ne dit rien. Dylan avait raison. Il aimait Castiel. Il était toujours amoureux de lui. Et il savait que c'était réciproque. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils étaient malheureux ensemble. Ses sentiments étaient confus et son esprit embrouillé. Il ne savait plus quoi penser ni quoi ressentir.

\- Dean ? L'appela alors Dylan après quelques secondes.

\- Il m'a demandé si je t'aimais, lâcha alors le jeune homme sans réellement le vouloir.

Dylan fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris. Dean poussa alors un long soupir.

\- Et ? Demanda son ami après quelques secondes.

Dean devinait l'espoir dans son ton et dans sa façon de le regarder. Il devinait son désir de l'entendre dire qu'il avait répondu « oui ». Le jeune homme baissa les yeux pour ne pas avoir à soutenir le regard de son ami.

\- Et rien… le pire, c'est que je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Je sais que mes sentiments pour toi sont différents de ceux que j'ai pour Castiel. Mais ils ne sont pas moins forts et… ce qu'on a vécu, ça a changé beaucoup de choses. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens réellement à l'aise. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens capable de… de me confier et… je suis presque sûr que tu es le seul à pouvoir me toucher sans que je panique. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. C'est ce que je lui ai expliqué.

\- Dean, tu n'es pas amoureux de moi. C'est évident.

\- Je n'en sais rien, Dylan. Et à vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me poser la question. Je veux juste… j'ai besoin de temps pour faire le point sur mes sentiments.

Il savait bien qu'il était injuste de dire tout cela à Dylan pour lui demander ensuite de lui laisser le temps nécessaire pour faire le point. Il était toutefois convaincu qu'agir dans l'instant et se laisser uniquement porter par ses émotions du moment serait une erreur. Il devait réfléchir pour définir enfin ce qu'il voulait réellement.

\- Te toucher ?

De tout ce que Dean avait dit, Dylan n'avait visiblement retenu que ces quelques mots. Ils étaient effectivement importants. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dylan avait un effet différent que Castiel sur lui. Peut-être était-ce uniquement parce qu'il ne l'avait pas trahi lui. Ou peut-être était-ce dû à ce qu'ils avaient fait. A la fellation qu'il avait été contraint de lui donner.

\- Je te l'ai dit l'autre jour. J'ai essayé. J'ai laissé Castiel me toucher et… je n'ai rien ressenti. Mon corps n'a pas réagi et j'ai pensé que c'était dû à ce qu'Aaron m'avait fait… que mon cerveau l'analysait comme un viol… ou au moins comme une agression sexuelle. Mais avec toi… je ne panique pas quand tu passes ton bras autour de mes épaules ou quand tu effleures ma main et… ça doit bien vouloir dire quelque chose, non ?

Il entendit Dylan se racler la gorge puis sentit la main de son ami saisir la sienne. Il ne chercha pas à fuir ce contact. Il en avait besoin. Il sourit tristement puis releva la tête pour regarder dehors par la fenêtre.

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire de la peine. Je ne cherche pas non plus à te donner de faux espoirs. Je veux juste me montrer honnête avec toi.

\- Dean, je… je suis désolé. Rien de tout ceci ne se serait passé si je n'étais pas bêtement tombé amoureux de toi.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, Dylan. Je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai juste besoin de temps pour faire le point.

Il tourna ensuite le visage vers celui de son ami. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils se tenaient aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Mais à présent qu'il le regardait, il s'en rendait compte. Il baissa les yeux sur les lèvres de Dylan puis les ferma une seconde.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? Demanda finalement Dylan.

\- Honnêtement ? Je n'en sais rien. Être là pour moi, je suppose. Me laisser du temps. Être mon ami.

\- Je suis ton ami. Je l'étais avant et je ne vais pas cesser de l'être maintenant.

Dean sourit puis baissa les yeux pour observer leurs mains jointes. Il commença à caresser celle de Dylan du pouce. Il fut surpris de voir que ce geste lui semblait naturel. Qu'il ne ressentait aucune panique.

\- Si c'est trop dur pour toi, tu dois me le dire, souffla-t-il ensuite.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, répliqua Dylan.

Dean secoua alors la tête. Son ami était comme lui. Il se fichait de lui-même et faisait passer les intérêts des autres avant les siens. Son bien-être comptait peu pour lui s'il pouvait assurer celui des gens qu'il aimait.

\- Bien sûr que je m'en fais pour toi. Tu es mon ami et il est évident que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi de… de m'écouter parler de Castiel et de me toucher sans… à ta place, je serais probablement frustré et fou de rage. Je pourrais comprendre que tu veuilles que je prenne mes distances.

Dylan leva alors leurs mains jointes et déposa un baiser sur le dos de celle de son ami. Ça n'avait rien d'un geste amical. Le jeune homme le laissa toutefois faire. Il avait fui tout contact depuis son retour et cela lui manquait. Pas le sexe, il n'était pas prêt. Mais la tendresse et le réconfort de contacts plus ou moins innocents. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de tactile.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, Dean. J'aimerais plus. Je rêve de pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser. Je rêve de… de pouvoir faire l'amour avec toi, mais je sais que ce n'est pas ce dont tu as besoin. Et ce que je veux avant tout, c'est que tu sois heureux. Si ça, ça te rend heureux alors c'est bon pour moi.

Dean avait conscience de la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir ainsi compter sur son ami. Il était trop faible pour insister et trop faible pour résister. Il se pencha donc en avant jusqu'à ce que son front soit appuyé contre l'épaule de son ami. Leurs mains jointes étaient coincées entre leurs deux torses, à présent. Dylan passa son bras libre dans son dos, sa main se posant juste à la base de sa colonne vertébrale. Dean se sentait bien ainsi. Il se sentait en sécurité. C'était une sensation qu'il n'avait plus eu avec quiconque depuis qu'il avait rencontré Castiel. Une nouvelle fois, il ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison.

\- Je le déteste, souffla-t-il contre l'épaule de Dylan.

\- Qui ça ? Castiel ?

Dean secoua la tête.

\- Non, Aaron. Je… j'ai tellement de haine en moi que j'ai la sensation d'étouffer. Et je ne suis pas comme ça d'ordinaire. Mais je sais que si je ne fais rien, elle finira par me dévorer de l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Je veux le retrouver et je veux le tuer.

Il savait que c'était ce que Dylan voulait aussi. Il savait que son ami avait au moins autant besoin de lui de se venger d'Aaron. Et il était convaincu qu'ils en étaient capables ensemble. Peu importait que cela soit trop tôt. Ça ne changeait en rien son désir de vengeance.

\- On le tuera… on se vengera. J'en suis convaincu. Et peut-être que c'est ce dont on a besoin pour passer à autre chose. Peut-être que ça t'aidera à y voir plus clair… ou peut-être que ça ne changera rien. Mais le monde sera clairement meilleur sans ce type.

Dean renifla alors, la gorge nouée. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable de toute sa vie. Il ne voulait pas que Dylan le voie dans cet état mais il savait que son ami n'était pas dupe. Il l'avait deviné. Il en eut la confirmation quand le jeune homme relâcha sa main pour attraper son visage. Il le força à le regarder puis déposa un rapide baiser sur son front.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je pars faire mon sac dans la seconde.

\- On se ferait tuer, déclara Dean aussitôt.

C'était probablement vrai. Dans leur état, ils n'étaient pas capables de se battre ni de réfléchir. Ils commettraient une erreur et ce serait très certainement celle de trop. Ils se feraient tuer et Dean n'aurait pas l'occasion d'arranger les choses avec Castiel. Bien sûr, il retrouverait Sam. A une époque, l'idée lui aurait suffi à prendre cette décision sans hésiter une seconde. Mais il avait tout à perdre, à présent. Malgré le chantier qu'était sa vie, il avait des raisons de se battre. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant.

\- Peut-être… ou peut-être qu'on réussirait, en contraire. En ce qui me concerne, même si on a une chance sur un millier, je suis prêt à le faire. Mais pas seul. Et si tu penses qu'on doit attendre, alors on attendra.

Dean ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une telle dévotion de la part de son ami. Il agissait comme si Dean était son officier supérieur depuis leur première expédition. Il donnait son avis mais finissait toujours par se ranger à celui de Dean. C'était peut-être une question d'âge ou d'expérience.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas le seul à décider dans cette histoire… je ne suis jamais le seul à décider, d'ailleurs. Il en va de ma vie et de la tienne. Tu n'as pas à suivre mes ordres. Je n'en donnerai jamais. Tu as ton mot à dire.

Dylan haussa les épaules. Il tenait toujours le visage de Dean entre ses mains et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de poser ses yeux sur ses lèvres à nouveau. Il était normal d'être curieux. Il avait découvert sa bisexualité – probable homosexualité mais il préférait le premier terme – récemment et il en était encore au début de son parcours. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'expériences Il n'avait connu que Castiel. Il était inévitable de se poser des questions, d'être attiré par d'autres hommes en cours de route. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas l'intention de tenter quoi que ce soit. Parce qu'il n'était pas prêt et qu'il ne voulait pas trahir Castiel une fois de plus. Il s'interrogeait tout de même sur ce qu'il ressentirait en embrassant son ami. S'il ressentirait quelque chose. Quand il avait été contraint de l'embrasser par Aaron, il n'avait rien ressenti. A cette époque, il voyait Dylan comme son petit frère. Mais les choses avaient changé depuis. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Je sais que tu ne m'imposeras rien. Mais je ne veux pas te contraindre à quoi que ce soit non plus. Alors on attendra d'être prêt tous les deux. Point final. Si ça te fait te sentir mieux, tu peux considérer ça comme un ordre.

\- OK, souffla Dean en guise de réponse.

Dylan lui relâcha alors les joues avant de déposer un second baiser sur son front. C'était quelque chose que Gabriel faisait pour son frère et qu'il faisait aussi avec Dean. C'était un geste tendre qu'on pouvait partager avec un ami ou un membre de sa famille. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'interpréter différemment. Sauf que c'était différent. Dylan était amoureux de lui. Gabriel non.

\- Dean ?

Son attitude était en train d'inquiéter son ami. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Mais il était incapable de chasser toutes ces idées de sa tête. Il ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose.

\- Dean, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Non, répondit alors le jeune homme.

Il rouvrit les yeux et se força à plonger son regard dans celui de son ami. Il y lut beaucoup d'inquiétude mais également un nouvel espoir. Dylan semblait avoir une idée plus ou moins précise de ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Et il dut penser qu'il pouvait saisir cette chance puisqu'il se pencha doucement dans la direction du jeune homme. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient entre leurs bouches. Dean devait reculer pour mettre un terme à ce moment, et sans doute s'excuser pendant qu'il le pouvait encore. Mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Une nouvelle fois, il lui faisait défaut. Dylan s'immobilisa une seconde, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres seulement de celles de Dean. Il lui donnait une chance de s'échapper. Mais Dean était comme paralysé. Il ne put rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Il ne put que laisser la bouche de son ami effleurer la sienne, ses lèvres presser contre les siennes puis sa langue s'introduire doucement dans sa bouche pour caresser la sienne. Presque aussitôt, Dean sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il répondit au baiser sans vraiment réfléchir. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi durant quelques secondes. Dean ne ressentait pas la même excitation que lorsqu'il embrassait Castiel. Il n'avait pas le désir quasi vital d'aller plus loin. C'était agréable, tendre et délicat. Il y trouvait même un certain plaisir. Mais ce n'était pas le bouleversement que son premier baiser avec Castiel avait été. Il se résigna donc à y mettre un terme. Quand il recula son visage, Dylan avait toujours les yeux fermés.

\- Je suis désolé… je n'aurais pas dû… j'ai eu tort, bafouilla-t-il en guise d'excuses.

Dylan ne rouvrit pas les yeux mais se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Visiblement, ce baiser l'avait bien plus bouleversé que Dean. Ce qui renforçait considérablement la culpabilité que le jeune homme ressentait. Il aurait dû penser à son ami avant tout et ne pas céder à sa curiosité.

\- Dylan, je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

Le silence de son ami l'inquiétait. Il avait peur qu'il ne lui reproche ce qui venait de se passer et qu'il lui en veuille de souffler le chaud et le froid. Dean ne pouvait pas le perdre lui aussi. Pas pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide, qu'il aurait pu éviter s'il avait été un peu moins idiot et égoïste.

\- Ça va, Dean. Je vais bien. J'ai juste… laisse-moi une seconde pour reprendre mes esprits, d'accord ?

Dean baissa alors les yeux et le regretta aussitôt. Car quand son regard se posa sur la taille de son ami et sur son entrejambe, il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il avait pensé un peu plus tôt. Ce simple baiser avait chamboulé son ami. Sa frustration était évidente dans le ton de sa voix. Dean recula d'un pas. Il devait mettre de la distance entre Dylan et lui. Peut être pour quelques jours. Il venait de tout gâcher.

\- Je vais te laisser tranquille… je vais… je vais aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis, d'accord ? Je suis désolé.

Il allait s'éloigner quand Dylan lui saisit le bras pour le retenir. Une nouvelle fois, ce contact ne le fit pas paniquer et il se contenta de regarder son ami. Ce dernier avait ouvert les yeux mais ne le regardait pas. Il avait les joues rouges et le souffle court.

\- Non, ne pars pas, supplia-t-il.

Dean n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agissait là d'une bonne idée. Mais il était peut-être temps pour lui de penser au bien-être de Dylan avant de penser au sien. Si son ami avait besoin qu'il reste, il le ferait. Peu importait que cela le mette mal à l'aise.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

Dylan hocha la tête.

\- Je ne vais rien tenter. Je veux juste… je veux te prouver que c'est possible. Que je suis capable de rester avec toi sans perdre mon calme et… j'ai besoin de me le prouver à moi aussi. S'il te plaît, Dean…

Le jeune homme semblait sur le point de pleurer. Totalement désespéré. Dean était conscient d'en être responsable. Il devait réparer son erreur.

\- D'accord. Je reste, accepta-t-il.

Dylan sourit avant de lui relâcher le bras. Ils restèrent ensuite immobiles durant de longues secondes. Dean ne savait pas trop quoi dire ou quoi faire. Il doutait de pouvoir prendre son ami dans les bras même s'il en avait envie. Il n'avait pas les bons mots pour le soulager. Il se sentait perdu et inutile. Il se contenta donc de rester debout devant lui sans rien faire. Il espérait que cela pourrait suffire.

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, Dylan leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui. Il semblait calme à nouveau. Dean ne savait pas s'il faisait semblant ou s'il avait réellement repris le contrôle. Il préférait ne pas se poser la question.

\- Désolé, s'excusa alors Dylan.

C'était ridicule. Il n'avait strictement rien à se reprocher. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais Dean savait qu'il ne ferait que le braquer en le lui disant. Il choisit donc d'opter pour une autre stratégie.

\- C'est pas grave. C'était une erreur. On n'a qu'à faire comme si de rien n'était et passer à autre chose d'accord ?

\- D'accord, accepta Dylan, visiblement soulagé.

Dean lui sourit alors puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre à nouveau. Il appuya ses mains contre et colla son front contre la vitre. Il observa les alentours durant quelques secondes et fut soulagé de sentir son ami en faire de même quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait le faire, déclara-t-il alors.

Il réalisa alors le double sens de ses propos et s'empressa de s'expliquer.

\- On devrait tenter de le retrouver. On devrait ressortir. On a toujours besoin de médicaments.

\- Le conseil refusera de nous donner son autorisation.

\- On s'en passera.

Dean n'aimait pas l'idée d'enfreindre les règles. Il ne voulait pas se brouiller avec les membres du conseil et se retrouver en marge du camp. Il ne voulait pas non plus se retrouver banni. Mais il avait besoin de faire quelque chose. Il tournait en rond depuis quelques jours. Il finirait par perdre la tête, à ce rythme. Et par faire quelque chose de stupide comme il l'avait fait aujourd'hui.

\- Je croyais qu'on n'était pas prêts, rappela Dylan.

\- On ne l'est pas. Mais tu as raison. Même si on a une seule chance sur un millier, on doit la saisir. Si on réussit, on évitera au camp d'être attaqué et on pourra trouver les médicaments dont ils ont besoin.

\- Si on ne réussit pas, ils seront attaqués et on ne sera pas là pour les aider à se défendre.

Dean savait que son ami avait raison. Mais ça ne changeait rien. Il en allait certes du salut du camp, mais aussi et surtout du leur. S'ils restaient enfermés plus longtemps, ils finiraient par faire quelque chose de grave et ils seraient alors contraints de mettre un terme à leur amitié. Dean refusait de l'envisager.

\- Je sais. Mais je crois qu'on doit courir ce risque. Je sais que tu ressens la même chose que moi. Je sens que tu te sens pris au piège ici. Je sais que tu as besoin de sortir, de retourner sur la route.

\- Je ne demande que ça. Mais l'un de nous deux doit se montrer raisonnable.

Dean détestait ce mot. Raisonnable. Comment pouvait-on se montrer raisonnable dans un monde qui n'avait plus rien de logique ? Dans un monde où on avait perdu tous nos repères ? Se montrer raisonnable était valable quand on pouvait se fier à la logique. Ce n'était plus le cas, à présent. En se montrant raisonnables, ils offraient une chance à Aaron de les attaquer à nouveau. Et de gagner, cette fois.

\- Tu crois qu'Aaron saura se montrer raisonnable quand il aura pris le contrôle du camp ? Tu crois qu'il ne violera pas, ne tuera pas et ne tortura pas nos amis ?

\- Dean, je n'ai pas dit ça, protesta Dylan.

Dean le savait. Mais il était en colère à présent. Pas contre son ami. Mais contre la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Contre ce monde qui l'avait privé de tout. Contre sa propre impuissance à arranger les choses comme il avait toujours su le faire dans sa vie d'avant.

\- Dylan, écoute… sans doute que tu as raison. Sans doute que partir maintenant est risqué et contraire à la prudence. Mais Aaron se fiche de tout ça. Il se fiche de ce qui est raisonnable ou non. Il est probablement furieux contre nous et plus déterminé que jamais à nous faire payer ce qu'on lui a fait. Il se vengera. Si on ne fait rien, il nous tuera tous. On peut entraîner les gens ici et on peut se préparer à une attaque. Mais il est plus fort que nous et on le sait tous les deux. La question n'est pas là. La seule chose qu'on peut faire, c'est attaquer les premiers. Prendre les devants et agir avant qu'il ne soit prêt. C'est notre seule chance.

Il savait qu'en mettant la sécurité du camp en avant, il saurait convaincre son ami. Il ne devait pas uniquement évoquer leur propre vengeance. Ça ne suffirait pas. Dylan, en revanche, ne pourrait jamais renoncer à protéger leurs compagnons. C'était peut-être un coup bas mais c'était sa seule chance. Une nouvelle fois, il se montrait égoïste. Une nouvelle fois, il utilisait les faiblesses de son ami pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Mais il aimait à penser que c'était pour leur bien à tous les deux. Qu'au-delà de la sécurité du camp, il assurerait aussi la stabilité de leur relation.

\- Tu sais que je te suivrai, Dean. Inutile de tenir ce genre de discours pour me convaincre. Il te suffit de demander. Mais je veux qu'on en parle avec le conseil. Je veux qu'on tente d'obtenir leur appui. On avisera ensuite en fonction de leur réponse, d'accord ?

C'était raisonnable. Dean hocha la tête pour signifier son acceptation. Il était toutefois convaincu qu'il partirait quelque soit la décision du conseil et il savait maintenant que Dylan en ferait de même. Il voulait juste se donner bonne conscience.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Castiel ?

La question de Dylan le surprit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son ami l'interroge à ce sujet. Il avait même pensé qu'il éviterait soigneusement d'évoquer son ancien petit ami. Il s'était visiblement trompé.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je lui dirais quoi que ce soit ? On n'est plus ensemble. Je n'ai pas à lui rendre de comptes.

\- Sauf que vous êtes toujours amis, non ?

Dean soupira longuement. Il était difficile de répondre à cette question. Castiel avait laissé sous-entendre que c'était ce qu'il voulait et que malgré leur rupture, il tenait toujours à lui. Dean, de son côté, voulait garder un lien avec lui. Si les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas, il voulait être capable de continuer à le voir. D'être son ami. Il avait besoin de Castiel dans sa vie. Mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait le définir comme un ami pour le moment. Leur rupture était encore trop récente pour mettre un terme sur ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre.

\- J'espère qu'on pourra le rester. Si on ne parvient pas à régler notre problème, je veux le garder comme ami. Mais pour le moment, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je reste loin de lui. Je crois qu'il a besoin d'espace. Et je pense que j'en ai besoin moi aussi.

\- C'est pour ça que tu tiens autant à quitter le camp ? Pour mettre de la distance entre Castiel et toi ? Parce que loin de moi l'idée de porter le moindre jugement mais j'estime être concerné et… si c'est ta seule motivation, je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne solution.

C'était en partie l'explication de son désir farouche de partir. Mais ce n'était pas la seule.

\- Ça fait partie de mes motivations mais tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne ferais jamais passer mes intérêts personnels avant ceux des gens du camp.

Dylan ne dit rien sur le moment, visiblement en plein réflexion. Il finit toutefois par hocher la tête.

\- Je sais… je suis désolé. Je suis juste un peu inquiet. Mais tu as raison. On ne peut pas rester ici à tourner en rond jusqu'à ce qu'Aaron nous attaque. On doit agir avant lui. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Pour Dean, c'était un immense soulagement. Une preuve de plus qu'il pouvait compter sur son ami en toute situation et la confirmation qu'il n'était pas entièrement seul. Ce n'était peut-être pas la personne qu'il voulait le plus dans sa vie mais il aimait Dylan de tout son cœur. Et il allait faire en sorte que sa présence suffise pour le moment. Il choisit de le signifier à son ami de la seule façon qu'il connaissait. Par les gestes plutôt que par les paroles. Dean n'avait jamais été réellement doué avec les mots mais il savait toujours se faire comprendre. Il se tourna donc vers Dylan et le prit dans ses bras. Il le laissa enfouir son visage dans son cou et humer son parfum. Il le laissa prendre dans cette étreinte ce dont il avait besoin de son côté. Et il savoura le réconfort qu'une telle proximité avec quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance lui apportait. Il mit de côté tout le reste. Il oublia Castiel pendant une seconde. Il oublia Cole et Gabriel. Il oublia même le baiser catastrophique qu'il avait partagé avec Dylan quelques minutes plus tôt. A cet instant précis, il était avec son meilleur ami et ils scellaient une promesse en silence. Celle de toujours être là l'un pour l'autre, malgré la situation et malgré les épreuves. Cette promesse était tout ce dont il avait besoin et la seule chose qu'ils avaient pour le moment. Ça pouvait sembler peu. Mais c'était beaucoup aux yeux des deux amis.


	18. Lâcher prise

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le 18ème chapitre. Courage à tous. Cette histoire se finit bien.**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire ... et comme toujours merci à Elyrine pour son super travail.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Sick of hanging on d'Hoobastank**

 **Chapitre 18 : Lâcher prise**

 _« Lâcher prise. La plupart des gens pensent que c'est comme baisser les bras. Que c'est lâche et la preuve qu'on a pas la force de se battre. Qu'on est trop faible. Moi, je pense au contraire que c'est une preuve de courage. De générosité également. Il est souvent difficile de laisser partir quelqu'un, d'abandonner une idée ou un rêve auquel on a cru pendant longtemps. Mais quand on le fait parce qu'on ne pourra plus être heureux ainsi, cela prouve avant tout notre intelligence. Qu'on est capable de regarder au-delà et d'envisager autre chose. Qu'on peut supporter la douleur inhérente à un tel acte et qu'on est prêt à surmonter ce moment difficile. C'est être fort. Et généreux bien sûr. Car libérer quelqu'un qui n'est plus heureux même si rester est plus simple prouve qu'on a l'intérêt de l'autre en tête. Qu'on le fait passer avant le sien. Lâcher prise est une preuve de force. Il ne faut surtout jamais en douter. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Dean était avec Dylan. Castiel le savait. Il était convaincu que son ancien petit ami était parti rejoindre le jeune homme dès la fin de leur conversation. Probablement pour se confier à lui, lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé et chercher du réconfort auprès de la seule personne dont il n'avait pas peur. La seule dont il se sentait encore proche. C'était douloureux. Castiel ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était fou de jalousie en y pensant.

Il était probablement injuste envers Dylan. Après tout, le jeune homme n'avait jamais rien tenté. Il était peut-être – sans doute – amoureux de Dean mais il ne s'interposerait jamais entre eux. Il se serait effacé s'il l'avait dû. Castiel en était convaincu. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas s'empêcher d'imaginer que le jeune homme allait saisir cette opportunité pour tenter sa chance, qu'il profiterait de leur séparation pour prendre sa place. Il n'avait pas le droit de le lui reprocher. Il n'avait pas non plus le droit de s'y opposer. Après tout, Dean était libre à présent. Il avait le droit de trouver quelqu'un d'autre et droit d'être heureux loin de lui.

Il était tout de même jaloux. Il ne voulait pas voir son ancien petit ami dans les bras de Dylan. Il ne voulait pas être remplacé aussi vite. Si Dean en venait à embrasser Dylan, à faire l'amour avec lui... cela lui rappellerait son propre échec. Son impuissance à le guérir et à l'aider. Et cela mettrait un terme à tout espoir que les choses puissent s'arranger un jour.

Castiel n'était pas encore prêt à faire le deuil de sa relation avec Dean. Il n'en avait même pas envie. Il savait qu'ils avaient pris la bonne décision et qu'il était préférable pour eux de rester éloignés quelques temps. Mais il aimait toujours le jeune homme. Ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé. Il était amoureux de lui. Et si Dean finissait par trouver une solution à ses problèmes, il était tout à fait prêt à reprendre leur histoire là où il l'avait laissé. Bien sûr, cela ne serait valable que si son ancien petit ami ne tombait pas sous le charme de Dylan avant.

Il savait que c'était une possibilité. Il n'y aurait jamais songé avant que Dean soit kidnappé et que Gabriel évoque les possibles sentiments de Dylan à son égard. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Mais il n'ignorait pas que Dylan avait tout pour plaire à Dean. Il était plus jeune que lui et particulièrement séduisant. Il était drôle, vif, intelligent et généreux. Il était prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres. Il était parfaitement capable de se défendre seul. Il était semblable à Dean sur bien des points. Il ne leur serait pas difficile de se trouver des choses en commun. Et sans doute qu'une relation entre eux serait bien plus logique qu'une relation entre Castiel et Dean. Dylan était une menace pour leur couple et Castiel ne pouvait rien faire contre.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer ce qu'il ressentait. La tristesse. La jalousie. La peur. La solitude. Il ne parvenait pas à les chasser de son esprit et de son cœur. Il n'avait jamais connu de rupture aussi difficile. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait jamais été vraiment amoureux avant Dean. Il avait souvent entendu parler de la douleur d'avoir le cœur brisé. Il avait toujours pensé que les gens exagéraient. Il savait à présent qu'ils disaient vrai. C'était atroce. C'était comme se voir arracher un membre et être contraint de continuer à avancer.

Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier mais il pouvait faire en sorte de s'occuper. C'était la seule façon de ne pas se laisser totalement envahir par le chagrin et se rouler en boule dans un coin en pleurant jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il avait des choses à faire et une tâche à remplir. Il devait penser à autre chose.

Pour commencer, il fit son rapport au Conseil. Il leur parla longuement de Cole et leur assura qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance et l'intégrer enfin au camp. Il partit ensuite voir Ben et d'autres enfants du camp pour les aider à faire leurs devoirs. Quand il eut fini, la nuit tombait. Il ne savait pas si Dean avait eu le temps de trouver une autre chambre. Il refusait de rentrer et de prendre le risque de tomber sur lui. Il opta donc pour faire le tour du camp en quête de quelque chose pour l'occuper. Il pouvait aller voir Gabriel mais il n'était pas encore prêt à annoncer à son frère qu'il avait rompu avec Dean. Il savait comment il allait réagir. Il serait déçu, triste et il tenterait de le convaincre qu'il avait tort de baisser les bras. Castiel n'avait pas l'impression de baisser les bras. Bien au contraire. Il libérait Dean et reprenait lui aussi sa liberté pour que les choses puissent s'arranger. Ce n'était pas une décision facile mais elle était tout de même nécessaire. Elle était courageuse.

Il renonça donc à aller voir Gabriel. Son frère était de toute façon probablement occupé avec Kali. Il ne voulait pas le déranger. Il n'avait pas faim non plus. A vrai dire, il avait juste besoin de marcher et de prendre l'air. Il verrait bien où cela le mènerait.

Il passa au pied d'une tour qui servait à monter la garde. Il y avait de la lumière. Il se demanda une seconde si c'était là que Dylan se trouvait et si Dean était avec lui. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête et pressa le pas. Il refusait de tomber nez à nez avec eux. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir contenir sa jalousie s'il les voyait ensemble. Il n'était pas encore prêt.

Il continua à marcher droit devant lui sans réellement se soucier de l'endroit où il se rendait. Il n'avait aucune destination précise en tête. Il voulait juste marcher jusqu'à être trop fatigué pour continuer puis s'endormir et tout oublier pendant quelques heures.

Il longeait le mur d'enceinte quand quelqu'un l'appela dans son dos. Il sourit malgré lui en reconnaissant la voix. Cole. Visiblement, le Conseil avait suivi ses recommandations et le jeune homme était enfin libre de sortir du bâtiment où il avait été confiné jusque-là. Castiel se tourna dans sa direction et attendit qu'il soit à sa hauteur.

\- Enfin libre ? Lança-t-il en souriant toujours.

Cole hocha la tête. Il avait les mains dans les poches et les joues rouges. Le vent soufflait autour d'eux et l'air était froid. Castiel ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque-là. Il avait clairement l'esprit ailleurs.

\- On dirait, oui. Je suppose que je te le dois, répliqua Cole en souriant à son tour.

Castiel haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'ai fait que leur donner mes recommandations. Je suis content de voir qu'ils m'ont écouté. Il était grand temps que tu sois libéré.

\- J'avoue que je ne suis pas mécontent de pouvoir aller et venir sans qu'on me surveille constamment. Et même si tu n'as fait que ton travail, comme tu dis, merci de m'avoir fait confiance. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

Castiel fit un signe de la main qui signifiait que ce n'était pas nécessaire puis se remit en route. Il fut content de voir que Cole le suivait, marchant à ses côtés en silence. Il se sentait moins seul avec lui. Et il était plus facile de penser à autre chose que Dean quand il avait quelqu'un à qui parler.

\- Ils t'ont déjà attribué un travail, je suppose, avança-t-il alors.

\- Ils m'ont demandé de faire l'inventaire de toutes les armes à notre disposition et d'étudier la façon dont le camp est gardé. Ils veulent visiblement améliorer la sécurité et s'assurer qu'on pourra répliquer en cas d'attaque. Je crois que mon expérience dans l'armée a été perçue comme un atout pour le camp.

\- C'est ce que j'ai mis en avant. Dans notre situation, c'est un avantage non négligeable. On a besoin de gens comme toi.

\- Parce qu'on est en guerre ?

Castiel hocha la tête. C'était effectivement le cas. Aaron pouvait attaquer à n'importe quel moment et ils devaient absolument être prêts.

\- J'ai rencontré Victor. Il est en charge de former tout le monde au maniement des armes et je lui ai proposé mon aide. Il a dit qu'il allait y réfléchir. Il était dans le FBI, non ?

\- Profiler, je crois. Je suis sûr qu'il sera content d'avoir un peu d'aide.

Cole hocha la tête à son tour. Ils marchèrent ensuite durant quelques secondes en silence. Ils longeaient toujours le mur d'enceinte. Cette partie du camp était relativement silencieuse à cette heure-ci, la majorité des gens étant regroupés au réfectoire pour manger. Ils étaient seuls. Cela aurait pu mettre Castiel mal à l'aise puisqu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment Cole, mais il se sentait bien avec lui. Il refusait de penser à ce que cela signifiait.

\- Tu as parlé à Dean, finalement ? Demanda Cole.

Castiel ne fut pas réellement surpris par sa question. Il savait que son compagnon finirait par aborder le sujet. Il était forcément curieux après leur précédente conversation.

\- Oui, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Oh… désolé d'avoir posé la question. Je ne sais jamais quand ce que je vais dire est gênant ou non. Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre ou de m'expliquer. Juste… si tu as besoin, je suis là. Je te dois bien ça après ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Castiel estimait ne pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit d'exceptionnel. Il s'était juste montré sincère envers le Conseil. Cole n'avait pas à lui en être reconnaissant. Mais il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui se confier. Gabriel ne pourrait pas être suffisamment objectif. Cole, en revanche, était extérieur à cette histoire. Une nouvelle fois, il était la seule solution.

\- Non, tu peux poser la question. Ce n'est juste pas facile pour moi de répondre. Ça ne s'est pas passé comme je l'aurais voulu. On a rompu.

\- Castiel, je suis désolé, assura alors Cole.

Il semblait sincère. Le jeune homme se sentait un peu plus léger maintenant qu'il l'avait dit. Cela lui faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un de son côté, quelqu'un qui ne serait pas tiraillé entre son affection pour lui et son affection pour Dean. Cole était uniquement son ami à lui. Castiel était content de l'avoir.

\- Je suppose que c'était inévitable. Et sans doute que c'est un mal pour un bien. On a besoin de temps pour faire le point chacun de notre côté. Peut-être que ça pourra tout arranger. Peut-être que cela nous rapprochera, à terme.

Il n'était pas totalement sûr d'y croire mais il voulait garder espoir. Son esprit lui rappela alors aussitôt qu'en ce moment, Dean était probablement avec Dylan et que dans ce cas, il était déjà trop tard pour eux. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser.

\- C'est toi qui a pris la décision ? Demanda Cole sans le regarder.

\- Non, ou plutôt… c'était une décision commune. Dean… il m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait plus en sécurité avec moi. Qu'il ne pouvait plus envisager de me laisser le toucher et… on s'est mis d'accord sur le fait que rester ensemble ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

\- Tu crois qu'il pourrait être tombé amoureux de Dylan ? Que c'est pour ça qu'il ne veut plus que tu le touches ?

C'était une des principales peurs de Castiel. Il savait que c'était une possibilité. Peu importait que Dean ait nié avoir de tels sentiments, il avait tout de même reconnu qu'il avait un lien particulier avec Dylan depuis leur retour. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une question de temps.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit amoureux de lui comme il est… était amoureux de moi. Mais il m'a clairement dit qu'il était le seul avec qui il se sentait en sécurité. Le seul dont il pouvait accepter le contact et la proximité. Et sans doute… sans doute que ce n'est pas bon signe pour nous, mais je n'ai pas le droit de lui en vouloir. Il ne m'a pas trahi. Il ne m'a pas trompé. Il… c'est quelque chose qu'on ne maîtrise pas, je suppose.

\- Tu as le droit d'être jaloux, tu sais, intervint alors Cole.

Castiel ne dit rien. Il savait bien que sa réaction était probablement logique mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Il n'avait pas envie de réagir ainsi, pas envie d'être en colère contre Dylan. Le jeune homme n'avait strictement rien fait de mal. Personne n'avait commis d'erreur.

\- Il est logique de ressentir de la jalousie quand on voit l'homme qu'on aime se rapprocher de quelqu'un d'autre. Peu importe que vous ne soyez plus ensemble, il serait quand même difficile pour toi de le voir avec… si toutefois il devait se passer quelque chose entre eux, ce ne sera pas facile. Et tu seras jaloux. Comme lui le serait très certainement si tu trouvais quelqu'un d'autre.

Castiel doutait que Dean puisse être jaloux si les rôles étaient inversés. Puisqu'il ne voulait plus envisager le moindre contact avec lui, il serait sans doute soulagé de voir que Castiel avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à ennuyer.

\- J'aurais aimé que les choses se passent autrement. J'aurais aimé qu'il n'ait pas peur de moi. Je sais qu'il a essayé. Il a fait un effort mais… visiblement, ce n'était pas possible.

\- Comment ça ?

La question de Cole était innocente. Il savait que son ami ne cherchait pas à satisfaire une curiosité malsaine. Mais Castiel n'était pas forcément à l'aise à l'idée d'aborder un sujet aussi intime avec un homme qu'il connaissait à peine. Il avait toutefois besoin de se confier. Besoin de parler à quelqu'un de tout ce qui était arrivé jusque-là. S'il gardait tout pour lui, il finirait par être submergé.

\- Quelques jours après son retour, il… il a voulu essayer de…

\- Cas, si c'est trop dur pour toi de le dire, ne te force pas.

\- Non j'ai besoin d'en parler. Et… je sais que tu ne vas pas te moquer de moi. Je ne suis juste pas très l'aise quand il s'agit de parler de sexe. Ce n'est pas toi… c'est… mon frère me reproche souvent d'être bien trop pudique.

Cole lui posa alors la main dans le dos. C'était un geste qui avait sans doute pour but de lui signifier qu'il le soutenait. Castiel n'aurait pas du l'apprécier autant. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir la sensation que la chaleur de la paume de Cole se propageait dans tout son dos.

\- Quand on l'a retrouvé, Dean était… j'ai tout de suite senti qu'il ne voulait pas que je le touche. J'ai donc choisi de mettre un peu de distance entre nous. Je ne me changeais plus dans la même pièce que lui. Je ne dormais plus dans le même lit non plus. Un soir, il… il m'a demandé de… il voulait voir s'il était capable de faire des progrès, alors… je me suis déshabillé devant lui et je l'ai embrassé. Il n'était pas à l'aise. C'était évident. Et… il était nu lui aussi. Il m'avait tellement manqué. Je n'ai pas pu… contrôler les réactions de mon corps. Mais Dean, lui… il ne partageait pas mon… il était complètement… enfin… disons qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment intéressé. Il m'a alors demandé de le toucher. De tenter de le… stimuler. J'ai essayé. J'ai échoué. Je n'ai rien obtenu et Dean… il était effondré. On n'a rien tenté depuis. Et je pensais sincèrement que malgré cet échec, le simple fait qu'il accepte de tenter sa chance prouvait qu'on avançait dans le bon sens. Ça a été tout le contraire. Il s'est totalement renfermé sur lui-même après cet échec. Il me fuyait et… il passait tout son temps avec Dylan. Je sais qu'ils n'ont rien fait, mais je sais aussi que Dylan peut le toucher. Ne serait-ce que pour le prendre dans ses bras ou lui attraper la main. Ça doit en dire long sur la situation, non ?

\- Ou peut-être que c'est juste parce qu'il était là lui aussi. Dylan, je veux dire. Il a vu ce que Dean a traversé. Il a lui-même subi la torture et… ça les a forcément rapproché. Dean ne ressent pas le besoin de lui dire ce qu'il a vécu parce qu'il était là pour le voir. Il n'y a pas cette barrière entre eux. Et puis… il est évident que Dean souffre d'un syndrome post -raumatique. Dans sa tête, tout le monde est un ennemi. Les gens représentent un danger. Tout le monde sauf celui qui a souffert à ses côtés. Je ne crois pas que ça signifie quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Castiel hocha la tête. C'était logique. Les propos de Cole le rassuraient. Il sentit une partie du poids qui reposait sur ses épaules s'effacer brusquement. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et expira doucement par le nez.

\- J'ai connu des soldats qui souffraient du même syndrome. Pas pour les mêmes raisons mais peu importe. Certains avaient été torturés et d'autres avaient vu leurs frères et sœurs d'armes mourir sous leurs yeux. Ils revenaient différents. Changés. Ils étaient incapables de différencier les alliés des ennemis. Il se méfiaient de tout le monde. Mais après quelques temps et une aide professionnelle, ils finissaient par aller mieux. C'est quelque chose de sérieux mais c'est également quelque chose du curable.

Cole lui offrait une explication qui tenait clairement la route. Plus encore, il lui offrait un espoir tangible. Une issue à ce long tunnel qu'il traversait depuis le retour de Dean. Il lui en était reconnaissant. Il était également de surpris de le voir chercher à tout prix à arranger les choses. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un d'aussi impliqué dans son bonheur depuis Dean. Et il devait reconnaître que c'était étrange, même si agréable.

\- J'espère que tu ne vas pas mal le prendre mais je dois reconnaître que je suis, disons... un peu surpris de voir que tu sembles aussi déterminé à me convaincre que tout finira par s'arranger.

Cole sourit alors. Il avait toujours sa main posée dans son dos. Castiel ignora à quel point cela le faisait se sentir bien.

\- Il arrive que des gens fassent des choses bien juste parce que cela leur semble naturel. Je ne cherche pas à en retirer quoi que ce soit. Je veux que tu sois heureux. C'est tout. Sans doute que c'est en partie parce que je veux devenir ton ami. Parce que je t'aime bien.

Castiel tourna alors la tête dans sa direction et s'arrêta de marcher. Cole s'immobilisa aussitôt et soutint son regard. Il n'avait rien dit de très important. Ses propos étaient ceux d'un ami. Rien de plus. Mais sa dernière phrase résonnait aux oreilles de Castiel. Ils lui semblaient bizarrement importants. Comme s'ils avaient une signification plus importante que celle que la majorité de gens leur aurait accordé.

\- Tu m'aimes bien ? Demanda alors Castiel malgré lui.

\- Oui. Pourquoi es-tu aussi surpris ? Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne t'apprécierais pas.

\- Tu ne me connais pas.

\- Et ensuite ? Je me fie toujours à mon instinct et il m'assure que j'ai toutes les raisons de t'apprécier. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'ignorerais. Il ne m'a jamais fait faux bon jusque-là.

Une nouvelle fois, c'était sensé et logique. Et une nouvelle fois, cela donnait à Castiel la sensation qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose dont la portée lui échappait encore mais qu'il finirait par comprendre. Il déglutit avec peine. Il réalisa alors combien il était proche de Cole. Il pouvait voir les moindres détails de son visage. La couleur de ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu presque translucide, plus clairs que les siens. Ils avaient une forme différentes de ceux de Dean. Son ancien petit ami avait des yeux plus grands et un peu plus ronds tandis que ceux de Cole avait une forme plus en amande. Leurs lèvres aussi étaient différentes. Celles de Dean étaient charnues et presque féminines, celles de Cole fines et clairement masculines. Il avait une légère bosse sur la gauche de son nez, qui avait sans doute été fracturé plus d'une fois. Il était moins parfait que celui de Dean. Son visage entier portait les traces de son passé militaire. Il avait une fine cicatrice sur la joue et une sur le front, juste à la naissance de ses cheveux. Là où Dean avait un visage presque androgyne et le corps d'un homme qui surveillait son poids mais ne travaillait pas nécessairement beaucoup pour entretenir ses muscles, Cole semblait ne pas avoir la moindre once de graisse et un visage carré, masculin et légèrement amoché. Cole était séduisant. Il était même incroyablement attirant. Il n'avait pas la même beauté presque irréelle de Dean, ce qui, quelque part, le rendait plus accessible. Moins intimidant.

Castiel savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit de penser cela, d'observer ainsi le visage de son ami alors qu'il venait tout juste de rompre avec Dean. C'était toutefois plus fort que lui. Il était face à un homme qu'il trouvait séduisant et qui semblait l'apprécier.

\- Quoi ? Demanda alors Cole en fronçant les sourcils.

Une nouvelle fois, il remarqua la différence entre les sourcils de son ami et ceux de Dean. Ceux de son ancien petit ami étaient parfaitement dessinés, presque comme s'il les épilait légèrement pour que rien ne dépasse. Ceux de Cole étaient fins mais visiblement non entretenus.

\- Cas ?

Castiel devait absolument réagir. Il était grand temps pour lui de s'arracher à sa contemplation. Il risquait de faire peur à son ami en continuant ainsi. Dean lui avait souvent dit qu'il était malpoli d'observer les gens en silence pendant trop longtemps et qu'il risquait de leur donner de fausses idées. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il était comme fasciné par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

\- Je peux te confier quelque chose ? Demanda alors Cole quelques secondes plus tard.

Castiel hocha la tête sans le quitter des yeux.

\- OK, mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas me coller ton poing dans la figure après.

\- Je te le promets.

Cole déglutit alors avec peine. Castiel suivit le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il choisit de mettre sa réaction sur le compte de la frustration qu'il ressentait depuis le départ de Dean. Il avait pris l'habitude d'avoir des relations sexuelles régulières avec le jeune homme et ils n'avaient plus rien fait depuis de longues semaines. Il avait même refusé de se masturber. Il aurait eu la sensation de trahir Dean en le faisant. Bien sûr, c'était une excuse tirée par les cheveux. Castiel le savait bien. Il n'avait jamais été réellement accroc au sexe. Il pouvait passer des mois entiers sans le moindre contact ou même le besoin de se donner lui-même du plaisir. C'était toutefois la seule explication qui lui venait à l'esprit. La seule qu'il jugeait acceptable.

\- Tu me plais, confia alors Cole d'une voix grave.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel fut tenté de lui demander de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir entendu correctement. Il avait probablement halluciné. Mais quand ses yeux croisèrent à nouveau ceux de Cole, il sut qu'il avait entendu correctement. Cole venait bel et bien de lui avouer qu'il se sentait attiré par lui. Et c'était réciproque, Castiel ne pouvait pas le nier.

\- Tu me plais aussi, confia-t-il alors sans réellement le vouloir.

Cela compliquait considérablement les choses entre eux. Car ils ne pouvaient clairement pas céder à leurs pulsions. Pas quand Castiel voulait réellement arranger les choses avec Dean. Pas quand Cole lui avait offert l'espoir que c'était possible.

\- Je ne tenterai rien. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je rencontre un homme que je trouve physiquement attirant. Je sais me contrôler et je sais que tu aimes toujours Dean. Je voulais juste te le dire. Je n'aime pas l'idée de te cacher quelque chose.

\- J'aime Dean, confirma un peu bêtement Castiel.

Il était inutile de le redire quand il l'avait répété à maintes et maintes reprises mais c'était un élément important. Sans doute le plus important dans cette histoire. Il aimait Dean et il n'envisageait pas de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Cole était uniquement une attirance physique. Il refusait d'y succomber. Cela gâcherait probablement tout entre son ami et lui, ainsi qu'entre Dean et lui. Sauf si ce dernier était déjà tombé dans les bras de Dylan. Sauf si de son côté, il n'avait pas réussi à résister.

\- Je sais et je respecte ça. Il est évident que nous ne sommes pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Nous sommes justes deux hommes qui aimons les hommes et qui sont face à quelqu'un qu'ils trouvent séduisant. C'est normal. Ça arrive tous les jours. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Parce que j'aime Dean, répliqua Castiel.

Il allait sérieusement devoir arrêter de le dire. Il était ridicule. Mais il ne cherchait pas à convaincre Cole. Son ami savait déjà tout ça. Non. Castiel cherchait avant tout à se convaincre lui-même. Car il était facile d'oublier tout le reste quand il était fasciné par le bleu ciel des yeux de Cole. Quand il l'entendait dire des choses aussi agréables à entendre. Quand il se sentait bien en sa compagnie. Il était facile d'oublier tout le reste à cet instant. Et Castiel ne voulait surtout pas oublier Dean.

\- Parce que tu aimes Dean et que tu ne m'aimes pas moi, confirma Cole.

Castiel avait besoin que son ami recule. Il avait besoin qu'il prenne l'initiative de mettre de la distance entre eux. Car plus les secondes passaient et plus il en était lui-même incapable. Il ressentait le besoin de se rapprocher plus encore et de presser ses lèvres contre celles de Cole pour voir s'il embrassait différemment de Dean. Si ses lèvres avaient un goût semblable ou non.

\- Cole, souffla-t-il alors.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait en prononçant son nom ainsi. Son ami se pencha alors un peu plus dans sa direction. Son souffle glissa sur les lèvres de Castiel et ce dernier perdit alors tout contrôle sur ses réactions. Il attrapa son ami par le cou et l'attira à lui jusqu'à coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était différent d'un baiser avec Dean. Il n'y avait rien de semblable. Les lèvres de Dean couvraient entièrement les siennes. Celles de Cole les chevauchaient sans les recouvrir. Elles étaient moins douces que celles de son ancien petit ami. Elles semblaient gercées et abîmées. Mais elles étaient chaudes et humides. Et Castiel aimait les sentir contre les siennes. Il aimait la façon qu'il eut de les bouger après quelques secondes. Quand la langue de Cole pressa contre sa bouche, il la laissa entrer. Il la laissa venir chercher la sienne. Il laissa également son ami encercler sa taille de ses bras et l'attirer à lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient collés l'un à l'autre. Castiel savait qu'il avait tort de l'embrasser et de se laisser ainsi aller à un désir purement physique. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Leur baiser se prolongea jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux à bout de souffle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se séparèrent et que Cole glissa sa main sur le haut de ses fesses que Castiel revint brutalement à la raison. Il repoussa son ami en appuyant sur son torse et recula de plusieurs pas. Il se passa ensuite le dos de la main sur la bouche pour effacer les dernières traces de leur baiser et baissa les yeux au sol.

\- Cas, je suis désolé, s'excusa aussitôt Cole.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. C'était Castiel qui avait eu tort. C'était lui qui était encore engagé avec un autre homme. Bien sûr, ils avaient rompu et officiellement, il était libre d'embrasser un autre homme. Mais il se sentait encore lié à Dean et il avait la sensation de le trahir. De le tromper.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser faire. C'est moi qui suis désolé.

\- OK, on est tous les deux désolés, alors… on va faire comme si de rien n'était d'accord ? Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un baiser. Ça ne veut strictement rien dire.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il voulait oublier ce baiser. Il voulait continuer à être ami avec Cole sans laisser ce moment tout gâcher entre eux. Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer le dégoût qu'il ressentait envers lui-même et le désir que ce simple baiser lui faisait ressentir. Celui d'être à nouveau proche de quelqu'un. D'être caressé et désiré. Il aurait voulu que cela soit Dean à la place de Cole mais son corps ne semblait pas faire la distinction. Car il était clair qu'il avait réagi plutôt violemment à ce qui n'était finalement pas grand-chose.

\- Ou si tu préfères, on peut juste attendre de voir ce qui se passera. Attendre de voir si les choses pourront s'arranger entre Dean et toi ou si ce qu'on ressent à cet instant précis peut devenir plus. Je ferai ce que tu voudras. Je tiens à notre amitié même si elle est encore très récente. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon seul ami ici.

Castiel savait que son ami cherchait à plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Car il venait également de lui suggérer qu'il pourrait un jour se passer quelque chose entre eux. Et l'idée aurait dû lui déplaire. Il n'aurait pas dû l'envisager une seule seconde. Sans doute sa réaction était-elle due à la jalousie qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de Dylan. Il continuait de penser que Dean finirait par céder à ses avances et il voulait en faire de même. Peut-être pour l'obliger à réagir et à lui prouver qu'il tenait encore à lui, ou tout simplement pour lui du mal. Dans tous les cas, il avait conscience de se servir de Cole.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que je… si je te disais oui, j'aurais l'impression de me servir de toi. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Tu mérites mieux que de me servir à contenter ma frustration ou à pousser Dean à revenir.

\- Alors ne dis rien. Contentons-nous de marcher et de parler comme deux amis. On n'a pas besoin de décider de quoi que ce soit maintenant.

Castiel aimait cette idée. Il ne voulait pas avoir à se priver d'une chance d'être heureux. Il ne voulait pas ignorer qu'il était possible que quelque chose finisse par se passer entre Cole et lui. Mais il ne voulait pas non oublier l'espoir qu'il ressentait toujours de finir sa vie avec Dean. C'était peut-être égoïste de sa part mais c'était ainsi.

\- Et franchement, si tu m'avais sauté dessus sans te montrer honnête au préalable pour m'abandonner ensuite du jour au lendemain, je t'en aurais probablement voulu. Je me serais senti utilisé. Mais puisque tu t'es montré sincère avec moi, c'est différent. Si je peux être utile, je ne dirai pas non. Si tu veux que je sois publiquement proche de toi pour forcer Dean à ouvrir les yeux, je ne suis pas contre. Ce n'est pas désagréable d'embrasser un homme séduisant, même si ça ne veut rien dire. Et si tu as besoin de moi pour prendre ton pied, je suis partant aussi. Au pire, j'en tirerai un ou deux orgasmes. C'est déjà pas si mal.

Castiel leva aussitôt les yeux et dévisagea Cole. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Il était forcément en train de plaisanter. Sauf qu'il ne souriait pas. Castiel fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pendant de longues secondes. On ne lui avait jamais fait une telle proposition avant. Il n'aurait jamais envisagé de faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée. Si Dean se montrait jaloux, il risquait de le perdre pour de bon et s'il ne réagissait pas, il aurait la confirmation qu'il l'avait déjà perdu. Dans tous les cas, il n'en retirerait rien de bon.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, assura-t-il finalement.

\- Alors ne dis rien. Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression. Juste te signifier que je suis à ta disposition et que je ne suis pas contre l'idée d'une aventure avec toi. A toi de voir ce que tu en fais. De toute façon, quoi qu'il arrive, je resterai ton ami.

\- Tu ne crois pas que… coucher ensemble pourrait tout gâcher ?

Cole secoua la tête, visiblement sûr de lui.

\- Pas si on est d'accord sur le fait que ce n'est que du sexe. Tout le monde a besoin de sexe. Et en ce qui me concerne, ça fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de relation avec quelqu'un. Et bien sûr, je ne veux pas passer pour un obsédé mais… ça me manque, je ne vais pas te mentir sur ce point. Alors si tu es partant, je le suis. Point final.

Castiel détourna alors les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais accordé une importance capitale au sexe. Il refusait d'en être dépendant et il était convaincu de pouvoir s'en passer pendant un long moment si cela lui offrait une chance de tout recommencer avec Dean. La proposition de Cole était alléchante parce qu'il était séduisant et que Castiel était réellement attiré par lui. Mais il ne la saisirait pas. Il choisit toutefois de le garder pour lui pour le moment.

\- C'est noté et je… merci, je suppose.

\- Ne me remercie pas. C'est à ça que servent les amis, non ?

Castiel n'avait jamais réellement eu d'amis avant l'apocalypse. Mais il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas le genre de propositions qu'on faisait à un ami. Une nouvelle fois, il le garda pour lui. Cole n'avait rien fait de mal. Il lui avait juste suggéré quelque chose. Il ne le forçait pas. Il avait même plutôt tendance à l'encourager à travailler sur sa relation avec Dean.

\- Maintenant que nous avons éclairci ce point et sauf si tu es contre l'idée, je serais plutôt d'avis d'aller manger un morceau.

Cole avait visiblement la faculté de compartimenter les choses facilement. Castiel n'en était pas capable, mais il voulait faire un effort. Il hocha donc la tête. Il venait juste de se remettre en route quand il se souvint pourquoi il n'avait pas souhaité rejoindre le réfectoire plus tôt.

\- Je ne sais pas si… si Dean est là-bas. Je ne suis pas prêt à le voir.

\- Tu ne pourras pas l'éviter éternellement, Cas. Le camp n'est pas suffisant grand. Et autant le faire pendant que tu n'es pas seul, non ? Je veux dire… ce sera plus simple pour toi de le voir avec Dylan si de ton côté, tu es aussi accompagné. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que c'est le seul déclic dont il aura besoin.

Castiel savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir son ancien petit ami éternellement. Mais leur rupture était encore très récente. Il serait difficile de le voir, encore plus s'il était avec Dylan. Cole avait toutefois raison sur un point. Ce serait plus simple pour lui s'il n'était pas seul. Il hocha donc la tête et ne dit rien de plus. Ils firent le chemin en silence. Quand ils arrivèrent au réfectoire, il ne restait que peu de monde et Dean n'était pas là. Castiel s'installa sur une chaise et poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

\- Tu vois ? C'était inutile de t'inquiéter. Visiblement, il a autre chose à faire.

Ce n'était pas dit méchamment et ça n'avait clairement aucune signification cachée. Cole ne cherchait pas à lui faire passer un message, à lui rappeler que son ancien petit ami était probablement seul avec Dylan en ce moment. Mais c'était pourtant ce à quoi ses propos lui firent penser. Il baissa les yeux sur la table alors que sa gorge se nouait. Cole ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

\- Je vais nous chercher quelque chose à manger. Tu m'attends ici ?

Castiel se contenta de hocher la tête. Il ne suivit pas son ami des yeux. Il continua de fixer la table. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser ce que l'absence de Dean pouvait signifier. Il aurait finalement préféré que son ancien petit ami soit présent. Le doute était pire que de savoir.

Il releva finalement la tête quand il entendit du bruit à sa droite. Et il regretta aussitôt ce qu'il avait pensé une seconde plus tôt. Car Dean était là. Il venait d'entrer dans le réfectoire, Red à ses pieds et Dylan à sa gauche. Dylan qui souriait et riait, Dylan qui se tenait bien trop près de lui et dont la main frôlait celle de son ancien petit ami. Ils ne faisaient rien de grave. Rien d'explicite. Mais cela trahissait d'une complicité que Castiel n'avait plus avec Dean. Il était fou de jalousie. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à les regarder. Il avait la sensation d'assister aux prémices d'une relation amoureuse. Il avait envie de vomir, de courir à leur hauteur et de les séparer, de rappeler à Dylan que Dean lui appartenait, tout ça à la fois. Sauf qu'il n'en avait bien sûr pas le droit. Dean n'était pas sa chose. Il n'était même plus son petit ami.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne l'avaient pas vu. Ils discutaient sans réellement se soucier des gens autour d'eux. Ils semblaient parfaitement confortables l'un avec l'autre et Castiel sentit son cœur se briser à nouveau. Dean se comportait avec Dylan comme il s'était comporté avec lui avant ce cauchemar. Il n'avait pas peur. Il ne le fuyait pas. Il le regardait dans les yeux et il riait à ses plaisanteries. Il était à l'aise avec Dylan. Comme il ne pouvait plus l'être avec Castiel.

C'en était trop. Castiel refusait d'assister à ce spectacle plus longtemps. Il se leva de sa chaise sans réellement se soucier du bruit qu'il faisait. Malheureusement pour lui, il attira aussitôt l'attention de Dean et Dylan. Quand les yeux de son ancien petit ami se posèrent sur lui, il le vit se tendre. Il le vit réaliser qu'il était trop proche de Dylan. Il le vit faire un pas sa direction comme pour venir lui parler. Le temps sembla alors se suspendre. Castiel aurait dû partir mais il était comme paralysé. Hypnotisé une fois de plus par la vision de l'homme qu'il aimait. De l'homme qu'il avait songé à épouser et qui était à présent plus proche d'un autre. S'il ne réagissait pas maintenant, Dean viendrait le trouver et Castiel n'était pas prêt. Il ne voulait pas être confronté à lui.

Heureusement pour lui, Cole vola une nouvelle fois à son secours. Il semblait avoir compris qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il apparut dans son champ de vision et s'approcha de lui rapidement. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules quand il fut à sa hauteur. Castiel vit Dean reculer en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Finalement, je n'ai pas faim, lança Cole en lui souriant.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Il n'avait pas faim non plus. Il voulait quitter cet endroit et mettre un maximum de distance entre Dean et lui.

\- Parfait, alors… allons faire un tour, d'accord ?

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel se contenta d'acquiescer. Il eut les pires difficultés du monde à détacher ses yeux de Dean mais Cole le tenait toujours par les épaules et ne lui laissa pas d'autre choix que de le suivre.

\- Ne te retourne pas, souffla son ami en guise d'encouragement.

Castiel savait bien qu'il avait raison. Il devait faire comme si ce qu'il avait vu quelques secondes plus tôt ne l'avait pas atteint, comme si le fait que Dean soit avec Dylan ne lui posait aucun problème. Il voulait paraître adulte et mature. Mais il avait mal, et il était convaincu que cela se lisait sur son visage.

Il se força toutefois à avancer sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil à Dean. Il pouvait sentir son regard dans son dos. Il était évident qu'il lui avait fait du mal. Ce n'était pas son but. Il ne cherchait pas à faire de la peine à son ancien petit ami. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester là sans rien faire jusqu'à ce que Dean vienne lui donner des excuses pour justifier la proximité de Dylan. Il refusait de l'entendre. Il n'était pas prêt, et il était reconnaissant envers Cole pour son intervention. Peu importait que cela ait fait du mal à Dean. Pour le moment, Castiel devait penser à lui avant tout. Ce ne serait que lorsqu'il aurait guéri de ses propres blessures qu'il pourrait se soucier de celle de son ancien petit ami. Et ce n'était pas le cas pour le moment. Ça ne le serait probablement pas avant un moment.


	19. Conseils

**Bonjour**

 **Comme souvent ces derniers temps, désolée pour la publication tardive mais j'ai été occupée.**

 **Désolée également pour les toutes les fautes que vous trouverez. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de relire entièrement le chapitre vu l'heure et Elyrine et moi ne nous sommes pas comprises ... résultat elle m'a envoyé le chapitre 20 et non le 19. Du coup, toutes les fautes sont les miennes !**

 **Merci à elle pour son travail et merci à vous de continuer à me suivre malgré les publications à presque minuit (on est encore jeudi !)**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Say anything de Good Charlotte**

 **Chapitre 19 : Conseils**

 _« Parfois, quand on ne sait plus quelle route prendre, quel chemin suivre et quelle décision est la bonne, il faut savoir écouter les conseils des gens qui nous entourent. Dans ce monde ci, il est difficile d'admettre nos faiblesses. Avouer qu'on ne sait pas quoi faire nous donne l'impression d'être vulnérable. Et on a la sensation de se dessiner une cible géante sur la tête. Mais on se trompe. C'est une erreur. Et c'est elle qui risque de nous tuer au final. On ne peut pas tout accomplir seul. On doit savoir s'entourer. Et quand on a trouvé les bonnes personnes, on doit leur faire confiance. Se tourner vers elle quand on a le moindre doute. On doit écouter leurs conseils et les suivre sans discuter. On ne peut plus rien faire seul à présent. Je l'ai déjà écrit mais cela reste vrai. Dans les situations qui nous semblent désespérées, il existe toujours un espoir. Il suffit de savoir où le chercher. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Cole Trenton. Dean n'avait plus pensé à lui depuis qu'il l'avait ramené au camp et confié aux personnes en charge de la quarantaine. Il avait même oublié son nom. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Et après son retour, il ne parvenait plus à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à lui-même. A Castiel. A Dylan. Et à Aaron dont il rêvait – cauchemardait – presque toutes les nuits. Il ne s'était souvenu de lui qu'au moment où Castiel avait prononcé son nom le jour de leur séparation. Il avait alors pris le temps de se remémorer leur rencontre. Ses réponses aux questions que Dean posait toujours. A leur discussion sur le chemin du retour. Il avait eu confiance en lui en l'écoutant parler des longs passés seul à tenter de survivre. Il l'avait vu comme un atout indéniable pour le camp. Il était solide, capable et visiblement intelligent. Il avait de l'expérience et avait été soldat. Dean avait été ravi de le ramener. Il le regrettait amèrement à présent.

Après sa discussion avec Dylan, il avait revu son jugement sur lui. Son ami semblait se méfier de lui. Il avait donné son accord pour sa venue au camp mais il ne lui faisait pas encore entièrement confiance. Et Dean savait que Dylan ne jugeait pas les gens arbitrairement. Il était plutôt doué pour déterminer s'ils étaient bons ou non. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient trompés une fois. Cela les avait conduits à être torturé et retenu plusieurs jours. Mais cette fois, il était convaincu que son ami avait vu juste. Ils devaient se méfier de Cole.

Et le fait qu'il semble aussi proche de Castiel ne faisait que renforcer cette impression. Dean le détestait. C'était sans doute un peu injuste. Cole n'avait encore rien fait de mal. Il avait juste permis à Castiel de le fuir quand ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face. Mais il avait touché Castiel. Il avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules. Ils étaient sortis ensemble, bien plus proches l'un de l'autre que deux amis devaient l'être. Dean n'aimait pas ça. Et peu importait que ce ne soit que sa jalousie qui le pousse à ressentir cela. Il se fichait de la raison de son malaise. Il allait surveiller Cole et il ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr.

Dean était fou de rage à chaque fois qu'il repensait à la façon dont Cole avait attiré Castiel à lui. Le regard qu'il lui avait lancé pour le convaincre de sortir. La manière dont il lui avait parlé à l'oreille juste avant de sortir du réfectoire. Il se détestait un peu pour ça. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

A vrai dire, il n'était même plus sûr que ce n'était que l'attitude de Cole qui l'énervait. C'était étrange. Au moment où il était entré dans le réfectoire avec Dylan, il ne s'était pas attendu à voir Castiel. Il ne s'était pas préparé à croiser son regard. Quand il l'avait vu, il avait agi sans réfléchir. Il avait avancé dans sa direction sans savoir s'il voulait lui parler ou le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'avait rien préparé. Rien prévu. Il s'était contenté de le regarder. Et de se souvenir combien il aimait cet homme. Combien il tenait à lui. Il s'était souvenu de ce qu'il avait songé à faire avant d'être kidnappé. Il voulait passer sa vie avec Castiel. Il voulait l'épouser. Bien sûr, ça n'aurait pas pu être officiel. Ça n'avait aucune importance. Il voulait faire quelque chose de symbolique. Quelque chose qui scellerait leur amour aux yeux de tous. Qui effacerait tous les doutes que Castiel pouvait encore avoir. Il avait pris conscience, en le regardant, qu'il avait tout perdu. Et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'accepter sans se battre.

Mais Cole était arrivé avec son sourire parfait, ses yeux bleus et son corps sans défaut. Il avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Castiel comme si c'était parfaitement normal. Puis il l'avait emmené loin de Dean. Et le jeune homme avait alors réalisé qu'il n'y avait probablement plus d'espoir pour Castiel et lui.

Que pouvait il lui apporter de plus que Cole ? Il était brisé. Il était incapable de faire l'amour et incapable de se laisser toucher par quiconque d'autre que Dylan. Il avait trahi son ancien petit ami à plusieurs reprises. Il n'avait rien à lui offrir. Cole, de son côté, était séduisant. Il était compétent et intelligent. Il était probablement drôle et gentil. Il avait été là pour Castiel quand il avait eu besoin de son confier. Cole était parfait pour lui. Il n'avait certainement pas le nom d'un autre homme gravé dans son cou. Il était libre. Capable de le satisfaire émotionnellement et physiquement. Dean n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Il était en colère depuis. Cela ne le changeait pas vraiment. Il avait l'habitude à présent. La rage ne le quittait jamais vraiment. Elle était un peu atténuée parfois. Mais elle attendait patiemment de pouvoir s'élever à nouveau. Il en avait assez de la combattre. Assez de l'ignorer sans jamais y parvenir réellement. Il avait envie de la laisser s'exprimer.

Mais ils n'avaient pas encore évoqué leur envie de quitter le camp pour retrouver Aaron avec le Conseil. Et Dylan refusait de partir tant qu'ils ne leur auraient pas demandé leur permission. Il était coincé au camp. Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Il se sentait pris au piège.

Dylan, lui-même, ne parvenait plus réellement à le distraire. Il faisait de son mieux. C'était évident. Mais il avait ses propres problèmes à régler et il ne pouvait pas uniquement se préoccuper de ceux de Dean. Le jeune homme devait trouver un moyen d'aller mieux par lui-même. Il ne savait juste pas comment procéder.

Il se souvenait d'avoir entendu son frère que le sport était un moyen de se vider la tête et de se défouler un peu. Il n'avait jamais été un grand sportif. Contrairement à Sam, il n'allait jamais courir. N'avait pas d'abandonnements à une salle de sport. Il avait heureusement un bon métabolisme qui lui permettait de manger ce qu'il voulait sans grossir de trop. Il était également actif de par son métier. Il était en forme même s'il n'avait pas le ventre parfaitement plat et les abdominaux saillants. Cela lui convenait. Et après que le monde ait pris, la nourriture se faisant rare, il avait perdu rapidement les quelques kilos superflus qu'il avait pris avant. Mais depuis leur arrivée au camp, il en avait repris quelques-uns. Cela ne semblait pas posé de problèmes à Castiel. Bien au contraire. Et Dean s'aimait tel qu'il était. Avait toujours su qu'il était séduisant.

Bien sûr, après Aaron, il avait commencé à douter de lui. Il ne mangeait plus assez. Il ne faisait plus d'efforts. Il était conscient d'être trop maigre à présent. Et cela n'arrangeait pas son problème. Car à côté de Cole, il ne ressemblait plus à rien. Il ne récupérerait jamais Castiel avec cette apparence. Il devait se reprendre en mains.

Il choisit donc de suivre les conseils de son frère et pénétra dans la pièce qui servait de salle de sport. Il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup de choix quant aux appareils. Mais il allait devoir s'en contenter. Il ne voulait pas perdre du poids. Il voulait retrouver un peu de muscles. Et puisqu'il était seul dans la salle, il avait le choix. Il opta pour les haltères. C'était un bon début. Premier objectif récupérer de la force dans les bras. Il s'attaquerait au reste du son corps ensuite.

Il soupesa chaque haltère puis choisit celle qui lui semblait la plus adaptée. Il s'assit sur le banc à côté et commença à travailler.

Sam avait raison en fin de compte. Faire du sport lui vidait l'esprit. Il ne pensait à plus rien d'autre qu'à la douleur dans ses muscles. A l'effort qu'il fournissait. Il oublia le reste. Ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'il n'entendit pas que quelqu'un approchait de lui. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge non loin de lui.

Il leva aussitôt les yeux dans cette direction et fut surpris de trouver Gabriel. Il n'avait jamais imaginé voir le frère de Castiel dans un tel endroit. Il ne semblait pas être du genre à faire du sport. Il n'était pas gros ou même en surpoids. Mais il ne semblait pas non extrêmement musclé. Dean le dévisagea une seconde avant de recommencer à soulever son haltère.

\- Je te dérange peut-être, lança alors Gabriel.

Dean n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler. Il aimait beaucoup Gabriel. Le considérait réellement comme son grand frère d'adoption. Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à l'affronter pour le moment. Pas après avoir rompu avec Castiel. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'entendre lui faire des reproches. Il ne voulait pas non plus se disputer avec lui.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit-il finalement parce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas chasser Gabriel d'ici.

Il entendit Gabriel prendre place à côté de lui sur le banc puis le vit attraper une petite haltère du coin de l'œil.

\- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu es ici pour faire du sport, commenta-t-il sans aucune méchanceté.

Gabriel rit une seconde avant de secouer la tête.

\- Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas mon intention. Je ne suis pas vraiment un sportif dans l'âme. Je croyais que toi non plus.

\- J'en ai besoin, répliqua Dean en changeant son haltère de main pour faire travailler son autre bras.

Il savait bien que sa présence ici devait surprendre Gabriel. Il pouvait toujours lui dire que le médecin lui avait conseillé de s'entraîner un peu pour accélérer sa guérison. Il refusait de lui avouer qu'il était là avant tout parce qu'il se sentait en compétition avec Cole Trenton. Parce qu'il avait besoin de se défouler s'il ne voulait pas perdre son calme et passer sa colère sur quelqu'un.

\- Ce dont tu as besoin si tu veux mon avis, c'est d'un bon repas. De plusieurs même. Il est évident que tu es trop maigre. Je ne suis pas sûr que le sport soit une solution.

\- Si je veux être performant dehors, je dois regagner du muscle. Et puis, ça passe le temps. Ce n'est pas si mal.

\- Dean, faire du sport est douloureux et nous fait transpirer. On a des courbatures après. Ce n'est pas un passetemps. Ce n'est pas un hobby non plus. C'est une torture.

Dean fronça les sourcils en entendant le dernier mot. Il pouvait en dire long sur la torture à présent. Gabriel semblait également réalisé qu'il avait eu tort d'employer ce mot puisqu'il reprit la parole aussitôt après s'être raclé la gorge.

\- Désolé, j'essayais juste de plaisanter mais je … on dirait que j'ai mis les pieds dans le plat hein ? Cassie me dit toujours que je devrais tourner ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche avant de parler. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas tort sur ce point.

Dean n'en voulait pas à Gabriel d'avoir été maladroit. C'était en partie ce qui faisait son charme. Il ne l'avait pas mal pris. Il avait juste été déstabilisé une seconde. Comme à chaque fois qu'on évoquait quelque chose qu'il lui rappelait le temps qu'il avait passé entre les mains d'Aaron. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Si tu le faisais, tu ne serais plus toi alors … ne t'en fais pas. Je ne suis pas en colère et je ne vais pas fondre en larmes non plus. Ça va.

Ces deux derniers mots, il les répétait sans cesse. Sans jamais réellement les penser. Il n'allait pas bien. C'était évident. Mais il les prononçait à chaque fois qu'on lui posait la question. A chaque fois que quelqu'un le regardait avec pitié ou compassion. Peut-être que s'il les répétait suffisamment, il finirait par les croire.

\- Ok, tu sais quoi. Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot plus longtemps. Je ne suis pas venu ici juste pour te faire la conversation. A vrai dire, je suis venu te parler de Cassie.

Dean sentit aussitôt son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter le sujet éternellement. Il ne pourrait pas non plus fuir Gabriel indéfiniment. Il devait lui faire face et écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Accepter ses reproches. Parce qu'il savait que c'était ce qui allait suivre.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, souffla-t-il alors en reposant son haltère.

Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur deux choses à la fois. Et ses muscles étaient affreusement douloureux. Il soupira longuement.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Demanda Gabriel, visiblement curieux.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage puis se leva du banc. Il jeta un coup d'œil au reflet que le miroir en pied en face de lui lui renvoyait. Il s'interrogeait sur son utilité. Personne n'était réellement à son avantage quand il faisait du sport. Et il ne voyait pas pourquoi les gens qui s'entraînaient ici avait envie de se regarder dans un miroir en le faisant. C'était sans doute une question d'ego.

\- Parce que c'est évident et que je te connais suffisamment pour le savoir. Tu es venu me dire que j'ai fait du mal à ton petit frère et que je suis un idiot. Tu vas ajouter que si je lui en fais à nouveau, tu me casseras la figure.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je suis venu te dire, assura Gabriel dans son dos.

Dean se tourna alors vers lui, surpris. Il l'observa une seconde. Il ne mentait pas. Il ne semblait ni en colère ni même particulièrement froid. Bien au contraire. Il semblait triste et compatissant. Dean déglutit avec peine puis retourna s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?

\- Et bien d'abord parce que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te parler depuis ton retour et que tu me manquais. Mais aussi et surtout parce que je voulais te dire que je suis désolé. Désolé pour ce qui t'est arrivé. Désolé que cela t'ait coûté ta relation avec Castiel. Et désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi comme tu en avais certainement besoin.

Dean ne voyait pas comment Gabriel pouvait penser qu'il était coupable de quoi que ce soit. C'était lui qui avait cherché à l'éviter. Lui qui avait refusé de venir le voir pour lui parler. Gabriel n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Non peut être pas. Mais je suis quand même désolé. Et je suis inquiet.

\- Castiel se remettra de notre rupture.

« Si ce n'est pas déjà fait » ajouta t-il mentalement. Il repensa alors à Cole et à sa façon de passer son bras autour des épaules de son ancien petit ami. Il sentit la colère monter en lui et reprit l'haltère dans sa main pour se changer les idées.

\- Je ne suis pas uniquement inquiet pour lui tu sais. Je le suis aussi pour toi. Il est évident que tu ne vas pas bien malgré ce que tu répètes.

\- Ça va, déclara alors Dean.

Il entendit Gabriel soupirer à côté de lui. Il était probablement agacé de l'entendre mentir de la sorte. Mais Dean ne voyait pas quoi lui dire d'autre. Il n'allait certainement pas se confier dans un endroit où n'importe qui pourrait les surprendre. Il savait que cela le pousserait à pleurer à nouveau et il en avait assez de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur ses émotions.

\- Dean-o, je ne suis pas dupe. Je ne te demande pas de me donner tous les détails. Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin. Tu es mon ami. Mon frère. Et ça ne change pas parce que tu n'es plus avec Cassie.

\- Mais je croyais que tu … tu m'as dit plus d'une fois que tu me tuerais si je lui faisais du mal.

\- Je sais et ça tient toujours. Si tu le fais sciemment souffrir, je te le ferais payer. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- J'ai rompu avec lui.

Dean considérait cette décision comme commune. Ils l'avaient prise ensemble parce que c'était leur solution option. Il aurait toutefois compris que Gabriel ne le voit pas du même œil. Il ne lui en aurait certainement pas voulu de prendre le partie de son frère.

\- Non. Vous avez rompu. Et vous avez eu probablement raison. Vous souffrez tous les deux. Personne n'est coupable dans cette histoire. Ni toi ni lui. Tu ne l'as pas trahi. Tu ne l'as pas trompé. Tu ne l'as pas abandonné. Je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir.

Dean baissa les yeux sur le sol et laissa retomber l'haltère à ses pieds. Gabriel changerait probablement d'avis s'il savait tout. Et le jeune homme était terrifié à l'idée qu'il l'apprenne. Mais il avait également besoin d'en parler. Il avait besoin de s'entendre dire qu'il avait effectivement commis une erreur. Qu'il était indigne de Castiel. Indigne de son amour. Il pourrait peut-être tirer un trait sur lui ainsi. Et accepter enfin pour de bon qu'il aille voir ailleurs. Qu'il se rapproche de Cole.

\- Tu ne dirais probablement pas ça si tu savais tout, confia-t-il alors.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Gabriel d'une voix douce.

Dean prit alors une grande inspiration avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Il savait l'effet que parler de ce qu'il avait vécu aurait sur lui. Il allait s'effondrer. Comme à chaque fois qu'il évoquait Aaron. Mais Gabriel était là pour lui. Il le lui avait répété suffisamment de fois pour qu'il le croit. Et il était peut-être la personne idéale pour lui dire ce qu'il devait faire à présent.

\- Quand j'étais là-bas … je … Gabe, tu dois me promettre que tu ne le répéterais à personne et surtout pas à ton frère d'accord ?

\- Je te le promets, assura Gabriel presque aussitôt.

Dean lui faisait confiance. Bien sûr, il était probablement injuste de lui faire une telle demande. Il était évident que les deux frères n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Et Gabriel n'aimait probablement pas devoir cacher quelque chose à Castiel. Comme Dean avait toujours détesté le faire avec Sam. Mais il avait obtenu son accord. Il espérait qu'il ne le trahirait pas.

\- Quand Aaron a compris que … que j'avais un petit ami, il m'a demandé de parler de lui. Il m'a demandé de lui décrire notre dernier moment ensemble et … on avait fait l'amour juste avant mon départ. Il m'a demandé les détails et je … je lui ai tout dit.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi … intervint alors Gabriel.

\- Je n'ai pas fini, le coupa Dean immédiatement.

Il releva ensuite la tête et regarda à nouveau le miroir en face de lui. Depuis quelques temps, il se reconnaissait à peine. Ce n'était pas les changements physiques évidents qui lui posaient problème. C'était son regard. Ses yeux lui semblaient étrangement sombres et vides de toute émotion. Il les détestait.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment commet il l'a deviné mais … il a compris que ce que je racontais avait de l'effet sur Dylan. Il l'a forcé à avouer qu'il … qu'il était jaloux de Castiel. Qu'il était attiré par moi et je … je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je te jure que je ne le savais pas.

\- Je te crois.

Dean détourna les yeux du miroir. Il ne supportait plus ce qu'il y voyait. Il tourna finalement le visage vers Gabriel. Son ami le regardait avec gentillesse. Il ne semblait pas pressé d'entendre la suite de son histoire. Il semblait déterminé à lui laisser le temps nécessaire pour parler. Dean lui en fut reconnaissant.

\- Il s'en est servi contre nous … contre moi. Il a commencé à le torturer sous mes yeux et … je l'ai supplié d'arrêter. Ce qu'il a accepté mais à la seule condition que j'accepte de … de récompenser Dylan pour le courage dont il avait fait preuve jusque-là. J'avais le choix. Il m'a laissé le choix et je …

Il ne parvenait pas à continuer de parler. Sa gorge était nouée et il pouvait sentir des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il ne voulait pas craquer une énième fois sans avoir réussi à tout dire. Il avait besoin de parler. Il devait se montrer fort.

\- Je doute que tu avais réellement le choix Dean, murmura alors Gabriel qui semblait avoir compris comment son histoire allait se finir.

Dean aurait pu s'arrêter de parler. Il savait que Gabriel ne l'aurait pas forcé à en dire plus. Mais il était grand temps pour lui de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait vécu. Il ne pouvait pas en parler avec Castiel. Ne pourrait probablement jamais. Mais Gabriel était là. Il était son ami et il était prêt à l'écouter. Il ravala ses sanglots et se força à reprendre son récit.

\- Le choix était simple, insista-t-il alors parce qu'il estimait avoir effectivement eu le choix même si aucune solution n'était réellement satisfaisante. Je pouvais laisser ses hommes me … me violer sous les yeux de Dylan et lui offrir … ce sont ses mots pas les miens … un spectacle qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier de sitôt. Ou je pouvais … je pouvais lui …

\- Dean, murmura Gabriel qui semblait réellement triste brusquement.

Peut-être ne se sentait il pas capable d'entendre la suite ? Dean ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Il ne voulait pas le blesser. Mais maintenant qu'il était lancé, il n'était plus capable de se taire. Il fallait que ça sorte. Gabriel dut le comprendre puisqu'il n'insista pas pour qu'il se taise. Il se contenta de poser sa main sur son genou. Étrangement, ce contact ne lui procura aucune peur irrationnelle. Bien au contraire. C'était réconfortant. Il couvrit la main de Gabriel avec la sienne pour qu'il ne puisse pas la retirer.

\- Je n'en avais pas envie et je sais que lui non plus. Mais je savais que si j'optais pour la seconde solution, je serais détaché et … je pouvais tenter quelque chose. Aaron avait son arme collée contre la tempe de Dylan alors j'ai dû faire ce qu'il me demandait. Gabriel … je … je te jure sur ma vie pour ce qu'elle vaut que je n'en avais pas envie. Je voulais utiliser ma main … ça me semblait plus … je n'en sais rien … peut être moins grave. Mais il voulait m'humilier et il … il disait que j'avais une bouche faite pour ça. Alors … ce n'est pas de la faute de Dylan s'il a réagi ainsi. C'est normal je suppose. C'est juste … il a répondu à la stimulation. Peut-être qu'Aaron avait raison en fin de compte. Peut-être que ma bouche est faite pour ça … peut être … quand ça a été terminé … quand Dylan a … joui, j'ai enfin eu l'opportunité que j'attendais. C'est pour ça qu'on a pu s'échapper. C'est …

\- Dean, écoute-moi. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Peu importe que tu aies accepté de le faire, c'est un viol.

\- Dylan ne m'a pas forcé ! Il ne m'a pas violé ! protesta aussitôt Dean.

Il refusait que Gabriel accuse ainsi son ami. Il n'avait strictement rien fait de mal. Il était la victime dans cette histoire. C'était lui qui avait été violé et non l'inverse.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, déclara finalement Gabriel en serrant sa cuisse dans sa main. Ce que je veux que tu comprennes, c'est que tu as été violé. Dylan l'a été également. Et c'est Aaron le seul coupable. C'est lui le violeur dans cette histoire. Peu importe qu'il ne t'ai pas toucher. Il vous a contraint à accomplir quelque chose de sexuel contre votre gré. C'est un viol.

C'était sans doute vrai. Mais Dean ne parvenait pas à voir les choses sous cet œil. Il ne parvenait pas chasser de sa tête l'idée qu'il avait abusé de Dylan. Qu'il l'avait utilisé pour s'offrir une opportunité de prendre la fuite. Il n'y avait pris aucun plaisir. Il n'avait pas aimé le faire. Pas comme il pouvait aimer le faire avec Castiel. Quand il était encore avec son petit ami, il prenait presque autant de plaisir en lui faisant une fellation qu'en en recevant une. Avec Dylan, ça avait été différent. Il y avait été contraint. Il ne l'avait pas voulu. Peut-être avait-il été violé après tout ? Peut-être était-il temps pour lui de l'accepter ? Mais s'il pouvait se pardonner ce qu'il avait fait à Dylan, il ne parvenait pas à se pardonner ce qu'il avait fait indirectement à Castiel. Il avait choisi cette option. Tout en sachant que cela revenait à trahir son petit ami.

\- Admettons que cela soit le cas … admettons que tu aies raison … ça ne change rien au fait que j'ai choisi de faire ça. Et oui, je sais que l'autre option n'était pas forcément meilleure mais au moins je n'aurais pas eu la sensation de … de tromper Castiel en le faisant.

\- Donc quoi ? Tu aurais dû accepter de te faire violer par plusieurs hommes et de te priver d'une possibilité de t'enfuir ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce que Castiel aurait voulu ?

\- Je ne sais pas … je … à vrai dire, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Et puis de toute façon, ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance. On n'est plus ensemble.

Il était fatigué à présent. Et il savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le sport qu'il avait fait jusque-là. C'était une fatigue émotionnelle. Une qu'il ressentait quasiment tous les jours depuis son retour

\- C'est pour ça que tu as voulu rompre ? Parce que tu avais la sensation de l'avoir trompé ?

Dean hocha la tête avant de la secouer. C'était une partie de l'explication. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il se racla la gorge avant de choisir de répondre plus clairement. Maintenant qu'il avait confié une partie de son problème à Gabriel, il ressentait le besoin de tout lui dire.

\- Je ne peux plus … je n'arrive plus à le laisser me toucher. A chaque fois qu'il s'approche, c'est … je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il va me faire du mal. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas mais c'est plus fort que moi. Et … même la seule fois où je me suis forcé à le laisser faire, je n'ai pas réussi à … peut être que je suis impuissant après tout. Peut-être que ça a cassé quelque chose en moi et peut être que je ne serais plus jamais capable d'avoir des rapports sexuels. Je ne peux pas imposer ça à ton frère.

Peu importait ce que Castiel pouvait en dire. Le sexe était un élément important d'une relation amoureuse. C'était le moyen d'affirmer physiquement ce qu'on ressentait. Ils ne pourraient pas vivre pleinement leur histoire sans jamais faire l'amour à nouveau.

\- Dean, tu souffres clairement d'un syndrome post traumatique. Et crois-moi, c'est normal après ce que tu as traversé. Mais ça finira par s'arranger. Il te suffit de te laisser un peu de temps.

\- Je doute d'en avoir, souffla Dean au bord des larmes à nouveau.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de parler de Cole. Castiel n'en avait peut-être pas encore discuté avec son frère. Et c'était à lui d'aborder le sujet. Il lui en voudrait sûrement de le faire à sa place. Mais Castiel avait jugé bon de confier des choses le concernant à son nouvel ami. Œil pour œil.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda finalement Gabriel.

Dean ferma les yeux une seconde et repensa à la façon dont Cole avait agi avec Castiel. Il dut retenir un haut le cœur alors que l'image s'imposait dans son esprit fatigué. Elle fut rapidement suivie par d'autres. Toutes sorties de son imagination. Créées de toutes pièces bien sûr. Castiel et Cole dans un lit, entièrement nu et faisant l'amour passionnément. Il rouvrit les yeux avant de vomir.

\- Je crois qu'il … il a visiblement trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, répondit-il.

Il aurait probablement ri en voyant la réaction de Gabriel s'il n'avait pas eu autant envie de pleurer. Son ami écarquilla les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, visiblement à court de mots.

\- Je ne lui en veux même pas. Je suis jaloux bien sûr mais je ne suis pas en colère. Ou plutôt si, je le suis … mais pas contre lui. Contre tout le reste.

\- Castiel a … Dean, c'est impossible. Je connais mon frère et je sais qu'il est totalement amoureux de toi. Il est incapable d'envisager sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et si tu me parles du type avec qui je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, celui qui ressemble à une Ken sans cervelle, je peux te garantir que ce n'est pas son genre.

Dean ricana alors. Comment Cole pouvait-il ne pas être le genre de Castiel ? Il était parfait en tout point. Et il était surtout capable de lui donner ce dont il avait besoin. Gabriel se trompait sur ce point.

\- Cole est séduisant. Il est fort et probablement gentil. Il est libre et gay. Oh et il peut faire l'amour lui. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne serait pas tenté.

\- Parce que son genre c'est toi abruti ! Son genre c'est les hommes aux yeux verts et aux cheveux châtains foncés. C'est les hommes qui ne se laissent pas abattre. Ceux qui sacrifient tout pour les gens qu'ils aiment. C'est ceux qui ont souffert mais qui restent debout. Castiel se fiche totalement des hommes visiblement parfaits en tout point. Il n'est pas superficiel à ce point. Et je suis convaincu qu'il se ficherait de ce que tu as fait … enfin non, bien sûr, il serait probablement fou de rage et de chagrin. Mais il ne penserait pas une seule seconde que tu as pu le tromper en acceptant de … Castiel t'aime avant tout pour ce que tu es à l'intérieur. Et puis … contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, tu n'es plutôt pas mal aussi. Physiquement, il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. Je veux dire … franchement, au début, tu me fichais presque des complexes et pourtant je suis le type le plus sûr de lui même au monde.

Cette plaisanterie arracha un sourire à Dean. Il était sincère. Et il lui fit un bien fou. Il laissa les compliments de Gabriel s'imprégner dans son esprit avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- J'ai embrassé Dylan, avoua-t-il alors.

\- Dean, je te l'ai dit. Tout ce que tu as pu faire sous la contrainte ne peut pas être vu comme un …

\- Non pas là-bas … je l'ai embrassé ici … juste après avoir rompu avec Castiel. Je l'ai embrassé.

Pendant une seconde, Gabriel ne dit rien. Dean fut alors persuadé qu'il avait réussi à l'énerver cette fois. Qu'il eût atteint le point de non-retour et que son ami allait enfin lui dire d'aller se faire voir. De ne plus jamais approcher son frère. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il le lui avait dit. Il était sans doute un peu masochiste.

\- Je sais ce que tu te dis … comment j'ai pu lui faire ça ? Comment j'ai pu embrasser un autre homme alors que je refuse qu'il me touche. Le pire, c'est que je ne le sais pas. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Dylan. Je me sens proche de lui mais je ne l'aime pas comme j'aime Castiel. Et ce baiser ne m'a procuré aucun plaisir particulier … rien. Mais je l'ai quand même fait. Alors tu as le droit de m'en vouloir. Franchement, je me déteste pour ça.

\- Dean, stop, le coupa Gabriel.

Le jeune pouvait sentir la main de son ami trembler sous la sienne. Il ne la relâcha pas. Il avait peur que Gabriel s'en serve pour le frapper. Il pouvait sentir un début de panique. Il se força à respirer calmement par le nez. Mais son ami le devina aussitôt. Il lui sourit en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Un geste que Castiel et lui avaient en commun.

\- Hé, inutile de te mettre dans cet état. Dean, je ne suis pas en colère. Je ne vais pas m'emporter. Tout va bien. Essaie de respirer calmement. Je détesterais avoir à te réanimer alors que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te dire ce que je pense.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour retrouver une respiration normale. Il dut faire un effort pour ne pas laisser la panique l'envahir complètement. Mais il avait de l'expérience dans le domaine. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait une crise de panique. Il savait comment les gérer à présent. Il finit par retrouver son calme après de longues minutes à compter jusqu'à cent dans sa tête.

\- Tout d'abord, je sais … je crois que j'ai su avant tout le monde et probablement même avant lui mais je sais que Dylan est amoureux de toi. Je l'ai compris parce que sa façon de te regarder avait changé. Mais je savais aussi qu'il ne tenterait rien. Je le crois toujours. Quant à votre baiser, il a eu lieu après ta rupture avec Castiel. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Il est normal que tu cherches du réconfort. Que tu cherches de la tendresse quand tu aies incapable d'en accepter de la personne que tu aimes. Dylan t'aime aussi et il … il était là avec toi du début à la fin. C'est normal que tes sentiments pour lui aient évolué. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Et tu sais … même si tu m'avais dit que tu avais ressenti quelque chose en l'embrassant, je ne t'en aurais pas voulu pour autant. Bien sûr, je suis plutôt dans la team Destiel en ce qui me concerne mais tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Et avant d'être le petit ami de mon frère, tu étais mon ami.

\- Destiel ? Répéta Dean surpris.

\- Dean et Castiel … Destiel. C'est comme ça qu'on vous appelle au camp … enfin avant bien sûr mais c'est moi qui l'ait trouvé.

Dean secoua la tête, amusé. Comment Gabriel pouvait-il le faire sourire aussi facilement ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. C'était un don. Il supposait que ça devait être ainsi quand on avait un grand frère sur qui se reposer de temps en temps. Il espérait avoir apporté autant à Sam que Gabriel lui apportait depuis leur rencontre.

\- Bref, ce que je cherche à te dire c'est que je veux te voir heureux à nouveau. Je préférerais que ce soit dans les bras de mon frère mais si ça doit être avec un autre alors ce sera avec un autre. Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que tu dois laisser faire le temps. Je sais ce que tu te dis. Que c'est cliché, faux, stupide et naïf … mais je peux te garantir que le temps est ton meilleur allié dans cette affaire. Tu dois accepter de ne pas aller bien et tu ne dois surtout pas t'en cacher. Quand tu iras mieux, quand tu auras pris le temps de guérir de tes blessures, je sais que tu finiras par retrouver ta voie. Je ne sais pas où elle te conduira mais ça n'a aucune importance. Parce que je sais que tu feras les bons choix.

Dean hocha la tête parce qu'il voulait y croire. Parce que les mots de Gabriel avaient du sens et étaient agréables à entendre. Il avait eu tort d'attendre aussi longtemps pour venir lui parler. Il aurait sans doute dû commencer par là. Il se sentait bien avec son ami. Il se sentait en sécurité.

\- J'ai été idiot de ne pas venir te voir avant. Je suis désolé de t'avoir évité.

\- J'aurais pu prendre les devants. J'aurais dû prendre les devants. Mais j'avais peur que tu refuses de me parler.

\- J'aurais refusé.

\- Bon alors on va dire qu'on a été deux idiots et s'en tenir là. Maintenant, on sait qu'on peut compter l'un sur l'autre en toutes circonstances.

Dean acquiesça à nouveau. C'était agréable de se sentir autant soutenu. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Les mots de Gabriel l'avaient aidé à y voir plus clair. Il n'était pas encore sorti de l'auberge pour autant. Mais il avançait à nouveau dans la bonne direction. Un pas après l'autre. C'était ce que Bobby disait toujours.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Dylan ? Demanda alors Gabriel après quelques secondes.

Dean savait que son ami tenait aussi beaucoup au jeune homme. Il l'avait pris sous son aile depuis leur arrivée au camp. Il le voyait aussi comme un petit frère. Dean en voulait pas lui faire de peine. Il ne voulait surtout pas le faire souffrir. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui faire de faux espoirs. Il devait se montrer honnête vis à vis de lui.

\- Je suppose que je vais lui demander de me laisser du temps. Je ne sais pas comment les choses vont évoluer et je ne peux pas garantir que les choses ne finiront pas par … changer pour moi. Je pourrais tomber amoureux de lui avec le temps. Je pourrais continuer à le voir comme mon petit frère. Je ne sais pas et honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie de fermer définitivement cette porte. Mais je me montrerais honnête avec lui quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir.

Gabriel lui serra la cuisse à nouveau. Dean lui relâcha alors la main, conscient qu'il était sans doute temps pour lui de lui redonner sa liberté. Cette conversation avait été un moment important pour lui. Pour son ami également. Mais il ne servait à rien d'en dire plus.

\- Dans tous les cas, quoi qu'il arrive, si tu as la moindre question ou le moindre doute, viens me voir. Je serais toujours là et franchement, il m'arrive même d'être de bons conseils parfois.

Sur ces mots, Gabriel se leva du banc. Il se tourna ensuite pour faire à nouveau face à Dean.

\- Merci pour tout Gabe.

Son ami se pencha alors dans sa direction et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur le front. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Dean ne sentit aucune panique quand ses lèvres effleurèrent son front. Bien au contraire. Il se sentit apaisé. Calme et comme s'il était enfin de retour chez lui. Il avait retrouvé ses repères. Et il le devait uniquement à l'homme extraordinaire qu'il avait en face de lui.

\- Ne me remercie pas Dean-o. C'est à ça que servent les grands frères non ?

Il l'avait déjà dit avant. Avait déjà dit clairement à Dean qu'il le considérait comme son petit frère même s'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang. Qu'ils formaient une famille. Mais l'entendre à nouveau après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit le rendait spécial. Plus fort encore que toutes les fois précédentes. Dean dut ravaler un nouveau sanglot et choisit de plaisanter pour ne pas se laisser aller une fois de plus.

\- Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'appeler comme ça hein ? Même si je te répète encore et encore que je déteste ce surnom ?

\- Cassie m'a dit pour la première qu'il n'aimait pas que je l'appelle comme ça quand il avait huit ans. Il en a trente-trois aujourd'hui. Je te laisse faire le calcul du nombre de fois où il m'a demandé d'arrêter. Et je te laisse en tirer la conclusion qui s'impose.

Dean rit alors. Gabriel était drôle. Il pouvait paraître insouciant en plaisantant ainsi constamment. Mais c'était sa façon à lui d'apaiser les tensions. De rendre les choses moins graves. De prouver à ses proches qu'il les aimait.

\- A plus tard Dean-o ! lança finalement Gabriel avant de tourner les talons.

Dean le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur bien plus léger qu'avant son arrivée. Il baissa ensuite les yeux sur les haltères. Il pouvait rester ici à s'entraîner un peu plus longtemps. Mais il n'en ressentait plus le besoin. Gabriel avait en quelques minutes réussi à accomplir un petit miracle. Dean sourit en se levant du banc. Il n'avait encore aucune idée de la décision qu'il allait prendre concernant Castiel et Dylan. Il n'était sûr de rien quant à ses sentiments à l'égard de son ami. Mais grâce à Gabriel, il avait commencé à accepter qu'il ne fût peut-être pas coupable d'avoir trahi son petit ami. Qu'il avait été une victime au même titre que Dylan. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir et ne fut pas réellement surpris de constater qu'il ne se dégoûtait plus autant qu'avant. Gabriel lui avait ôté une belle épine du pied. Il l'avait remis dans le sens de la marche. Et si Dean réussissait à s'en sortir de bon, il savait à qui il le devrait. Il se promit de remercier Gabriel en premier. Il se promit également de faire en sorte que son ami … son grand frère … puisse être fier de lui. C'était sa nouvelle mission.


	20. Vérité

**Bonjour,**

 **J'avais fait une erreur en publiant ce matin. Grace à Ryopini qui me l'a gentillement signalé, je corrige mon erreur (et remplace un chapitre correspondant à une ancienne histoire par celui ci qui est bel et bien la suite de la nouvelle). Mille pardon à toutes les personnes qui ont du pensé que je devenais folle. Et merci à Ryopini de me l'avoir signalée !**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 20 toujours corrigé par la géniale Elyrine.**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire, m'écrire ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Hurricane de 30 seconds to mars**

 **Chapitre 20 : Vérité**

 _« N'oublie surtout jamais combien il est essentiel dans la vie de garder tes proches près de toi. Ne fais jamais rien qui puisse les pousser à te fuir. Ne les mets pas en colère inutilement. Sois toujours conscient que leur affection, leur amour et leur soutien sont la seule chose qui ait réellement de l'importance dans ce monde. Ne te montre pas stupide au point de leur faire du mal intentionnellement. Ne cherche pas à les repousser par peur de les perdre un jour. Parce que même si tu crois que mettre de la distance c'est garder le contrôle sur le moment où ils ne seront plus là et ainsi te préserver de la souffrance qui en découlerait inévitablement, ne reste pas seul. Je parle d'expérience. Et qu'importe qui lira ce journal. C'est vrai pour nous tous. Cette apocalypse nous a prouvé que la vie était fragile, éphémère et qu'on pouvait mourir à chaque instant. Il faut absolument faire en sorte de profiter de ce qu'on a pendant qu'on le peut encore. Il est impossible de vivre avec des regrets. Ils nous détruisent toujours à la fin. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Castiel ne tenait plus en place. Il avait tenté de se vider l'esprit. De s'occuper avec tout et n'importe quoi. Il avait essayé de passer le plus de temps possible avec Cole pour se changer les idées. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier le regard que Dean lui avait lancé quelques jours plus tôt quand ils s'étaient croisés au réfectoire. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser constamment à la façon qu'il avait eu de se comporter avec Dylan juste avant et à celle dont il s'était ensuite approché de lui, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Castiel se demandait continuellement ce que le jeune homme aurait fait sans l'intervention de Cole. S'il serait venu lui parler, s'il en aurait eu le courage. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il aurait préféré ni la réaction qu'il aurait eu si Dean lui avait adressé la parole.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Il continuait de penser que se séparer de son petit ami était la meilleure solution. Ils avaient besoin de distance, de temps et de solitude pour se remettre les idées en place. Mais l'absence de Dean était atrocement difficile à supporter. Il avait la sensation de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il pensait constamment à lui rêvait même de lui. Parfois de leurs derniers moments ensemble, parfois de ce qu'il était peut-être en train de faire avec Dylan. Dean l'obsédait et cela ne faisait que devenir plus fort jour après jour.

Castiel savait bien qu'il était encore trop tôt pour retourner auprès du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de trouver les réponses à ses questions et Dean ne pouvait pas avoir guéri en quelques jours seulement. Ils ne pouvaient pas se remettre ensemble. Cela ne fonctionnerait pas.

Mais le côté raisonnable de son cerveau ne contrôlait plus rien. Il avait lâché prise et laissé la place aux sentiments que Castiel avait essayé de faire taire jusque-là. Il aimait Dean. Il avait besoin de lui. Et il refusait catégoriquement de le voir faire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il était jaloux, en colère et il se sentait impuissant. Cela devait cesser. Et il ne voyait pas d'autre solution que de confronter à nouveau son ancien petit ami.

Il était évident que Dean ne lui avait pas tout dit. Peu importait ce qu'il avait affirmé plusieurs fois, Castiel savait qu'il gardait des choses pour lui. Et c'était là tout le problème. Il se fichait de ses problèmes physique et de ses cicatrices. Il pouvait parfaitement se passer de sexe si cela lui donnait l'opportunité de serrer Dean dans ses bras, de l'empêcher de développer des sentiments pour Dylan et ainsi de le garder pour lui. Il était prêt à renoncer à beaucoup de choses pour l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme continue de lui cacher des choses. Il avait besoin de tout savoir et de connaître enfin la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé entre Aaron et lui.

Bien sûr, il était clair que Dean n'était pas prêt à lui en parler. Castiel était désespéré au point d'avoir envisagé un temps d'exiger des réponses de la part de Dylan. Mais il doutait de pouvoir se maîtriser face à l'homme qui menaçait de lui prendre son petit ami et qu'il voyait aujourd'hui comme un danger pour son couple et son futur. Il devait rester loin de lui. Et Dylan était de toute façon fidèle à Dean. Il refuserait de parler à Castiel. Ce qui ne ferait que l'énerver plus encore et augmenter les chances déjà fortes qu'il lui colle son poing dans la figure. Castiel ne devait donc surtout pas aller le voir.

Il n'avait donc pas d'autres options que d'aller voir Dean. Il savait qu'il prenait le risque de braquer le jeune homme, le poussant à se renfermer encore plus sur lui-même. Mais il devait tenter sa chance ou il risquait de perdre la tête pour de bon.

Quand il avait demandé son avis à Cole, son ami lui avait fortement déconseillé de le faire. Il lui avait assuré que cela se terminerait mal et qu'il le perdrait pour de bon. Mais Castiel ne l'avait pas réellement écouté, notamment parce qu'il le trouvait changé depuis leur baiser. Cole semblait avoir été fortement perturbé par ce qui s'était passé. Là où il semblait avant déterminé à aider Castiel à récupérer Dean, il paraissait désormais pencher pour qu'il rompe avec lui définitivement. Il lui arrivait de critiquer le jeune homme ouvertement, de répéter qu'il ne méritait pas Castiel en se comportant de la sorte et qu'il était déjà probablement en train de se consoler dans les bras de Dylan. A cause de ça, Castiel ne se sentait plus aussi à l'aise avec lui qu'avant. Et cela l'attristait. Il pensait avoir trouvé un ami auprès de Cole mais leur baiser avait visiblement tout gâché.

Déterminé à passer à l'action, Castiel attendit d'être sûr que Dean n'était pas avec Dylan pour venir le trouver. Il ne pouvait pas lui sauter dessus et exiger immédiatement des réponses mais il ne se sentait pas non plus capable de se montrer réellement patient. Il n'avait rien préparé ni même songé une seconde à ce qu'il ferait si Dean s'entêtait. Il avait juste besoin de faire quelque chose.

Il suivit donc le jeune homme jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre, en faisant en sorte de ne pas se faire remarquer quand il pénétra dans le bâtiment. Puis quand son ancien petit ami fut entré dans sa chambre, il poussa la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Il vit Dean sursauter en l'entendant puis se retourner en un bond pour lui faire face. Il sembla surpris de le trouver là. Pendant une seconde, il se contenta de le dévisager avant de reculer d'un pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Castiel referma la porte derrière lui pour que personne ne puisse les entendre et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Il resta devant l'unique sortie de la chambre pour empêcher son petit ami de prendre la fuite. Il était convaincu que Dean allait y penser à un moment ou à un autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire l'autre jour ?

Dean fronça les sourcils. De toute évidence, il ne comprenait pas la question. Castiel prit quelques secondes pour trouver les bons mots mais son ancien petit ami reprit la parole avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus.

\- Comment ça qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? De quoi tu parles ?

L'autre jour… au réfectoire. Quand tu m'as vu, tu as approché et tu… est-ce que tu voulais venir me parler ? Est-ce que tu voulais me dire quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Peu importe. Tu étais occupé de toute façon.

Castiel savait que l'interruption de Cole avait énervé Dean. Il l'avait senti sur le moment. Mais il estimait ne pas être coupable de quoi que ce soit. Après tout, le jeune homme n'était pas seul non plus. Et il semblait bien plus complice avec Dylan que Castiel ne l'était avec Cole.

« Mais tu l'as embrassé » lui rappela une petite voix dans sa tête. Une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Gabriel.

\- Cole est venu parce qu'il savait que je n'étais pas prêt à te parler… il… il a fait ce que n'importe quel ami aurait fait à sa place.

Dean secoua la tête en ricanant. Il ne cherchait pas à fuir. Castiel voyait cela comme une bonne chose. Mais il n'était pas à l'aise non plus. Il ne tenait pas en place et se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Il avait envie de partir. Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Tant pis pour lui. Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer.

\- Arrête, Castiel. Il est évident qu'il est plus que ton ami. Il est évident que tu lui plais. Et je sais que c'est réciproque. Je ne t'en veux même pas, d'ailleurs. Il est tout ce que je ne suis pas… tout ce que je ne suis plus.

C'était totalement ridicule. Dean n'avait pas à se comparer à Cole. Il le surclassait dans tous les domaines. Il était parfait malgré ses blessures et son traumatisme. Il était l'homme que Castiel aimait. Cole n'était rien d'autre qu'un ami. Et c'était ce qu'il aurait probablement dû dire. Mais son cerveau semblait avoir une autre idée.

\- Tu es jaloux, constata-t-il.

\- Non, protesta aussitôt Dean.

C'était un mensonge mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas prêt à l'admettre.

\- Je suis juste surpris de voir à quelle vitesse tu as pu me remplacer quand tu affirmais i peine quelques jours que tu m'aimais encore.

Castiel n'en revenait pas d'entendre le jeune homme l'accuser d'une telle chose. Il n'avait pas le droit de le faire quand il était évident que lui songeait à faire la même chose avec Dylan. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

\- Je ne t'ai pas remplacé. Je n'en ai même pas envie. Et franchement, je trouve ça ironique que tu puisses m'accuser de l'avoir fait quand c'est toi qui semble être déjà passé à autre chose.

\- Pardon ?

Castiel savait qu'il avait tort de s'engager sur cette voie mais c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Tu semblais très proche de Dylan l'autre jour, presque comme si vous étiez plus que des amis.

\- C'est différent, s'écria alors Dean, visiblement furieux.

Il fit un pas en direction de Castiel avant de s'immobiliser et de le foudroyer du regard.

\- C'est différent et tu le sais. Je connais Dylan depuis maintenant des mois et j'ai tout vécu avec lui. J'ai traversé l'enfer en sa compagnie et je ne me suis jamais caché du fait qu'il était… qu'il était important pour moi. Je le considère comme un membre de ma famille, Castiel. Tu le sais parfaitement. Bien sûr qu'on est plus que des amis… il est comme mon frère. Et ça ne te posait aucun problème avant. Tu n'as jamais rien trouvé à y redire.

\- Parce que tu me parlais, avant. Parce que tu ne me cachais rien.

Ils en venaient enfin au point essentiel. Castiel avait besoin de savoir. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à faire comme s'il ignorait que le jeune homme avait des secrets. Il ne pouvait pas se taire plus longtemps. Il avait essayé. Il avait fait un effort. Mais cela devait prendre fin maintenant. Que Dean soit prêt ou non.

\- Je ne te cache rien, assura ce dernier en gardant les yeux rivés dans ceux de Castiel.

Il mentait. Il avait beau être bon comédien, Castiel le connaissait suffisamment pour le savoir. Son visage le trahissait toujours quand il ne disait pas la vérité. C'était difficile à voir pour quiconque ne le connaissait pas vraiment mais pour Castiel, c'était évident. Et il en avait assez que le jeune homme lui manque de respect et ne qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance. Il estimait mériter un peu plus.

\- Bien sûr que si et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi. J'en ai assez, Dean. J'ai essayé de faire comme si ça n'avait aucune importance, mais je ne peux plus… j'ai besoin que tu me parles. J'ai besoin de savoir. Parce que je veux que les choses s'arrangent et parce que sans ça… sans ça, on n'a aucune chance.

\- Laisse-moi sortir, Castiel, exigea alors Dean.

Castiel secoua la tête aussitôt. Il était prêt à le retenir de force, si nécessaire. Il ne reculerait pas, cette fois. Rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. S'il devait s'enfermer dans cette pièce avec Dean pendant plusieurs heures, il le ferait.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, ni d'être dans la même pièce que toi. Je veux sortir, jeta alors Dean en faisant un nouveau pas dans sa direction.

\- Non, tu vas me parler. Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout dit.

Dean ricana à nouveau avant de combler la distance qui les séparait. Il s'arrêta quand il fut presque collé à Castiel, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres de celui du jeune homme. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres et la chaleur de son corps envahir peu à peu le sien. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il savait que Dean ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il ne se laisserait pas intimider. Pas cette fois.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'attacher au lit jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de parler ? Tu vas me forcer à tout te dire ?

\- Si c'est nécessaire, oui.

Dean sembla surpris de l'entendre. Il resta une seconde immobile, son regard plongé dans celui de Castiel. Il leva ensuite la main, serra le poing avant de baisser les yeux et de reculer. Castiel laissa aussitôt échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Pendant une très courte seconde, il avait été convaincu que son ancien petit ami allait le frapper. Mais il avait vu juste. Dean était incapable de lui faire du mal. Il avait juste cherché à l'intimider et il avait échoué.

\- Castiel, s'il te plaît, tenta-t-il alors.

Il allait le supplier, maintenant. Puisque la violence était inefficace, il allait tenter de jouer sur la corde sensible. Ce serait plus difficile pour Castiel de rester ferme, mais il était bien trop déterminé pour se laisser avoir. Il secoua la tête à nouveau.

\- Non, Dean. Je veux savoir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Je n'ai rien à te dire ! Je ne sais même pas ce que tu veux entendre.

Castiel ne comprenait pas comment son ancien petit ami pouvait s'enfermer ainsi dans son mensonge et continuer à se montrer aussi sûr de lui alors qu'ils savaient tous les deux qu'il cachait des choses depuis son retour.

\- Ce que je veux entendre, c'est la vérité… ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce qui s'est réellement passé quand Aaron vous détenait. Je ne veux plus qu'il y ait de secrets. Je ne veux plus que tu me caches de choses.

Dean se passa alors la main sur le visage. Il tremblait. Ses muscles semblaient tendus et à ce rythme-là, ils seraient rapidement douloureux. Mais Castiel ne devait pas se laisser attendrir ni baisser sa garde. Il savait que Dean saisirait la moindre opportunité de fuir.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, assura Dean une énième fois.

Mais sa voix était faible et tremblante. Castiel pouvait sentir qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Il lui suffisait d'insister encore un peu pour enfin obtenir ce qu'il était venu chercher.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- Castiel, non, souffla Dean, visiblement à bout de forces.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a violé ?

Peut-être qu'en posant clairement la question, il obtiendrait plus facilement des aveux. Mais Dean ne le regardait plus, à présent. Il fixait le sol sans vraiment le voir. Il semblait absent, emprisonné dans sa propre tête. Sans doute en proie à ses souvenirs.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a violé ? Répéta-t-il alors.

\- Castiel, je t'en supplie, tenta Dean.

Le jeune homme le saisit alors par les bras pour établir un contact. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration avant de répéter une énième fois sa question.

\- Est-ce qu'Aaron t'a violé ?

\- Non ! cria alors Dean, le faisant sursauter.

Cette fois, Castiel savait qu'il disait la vérité. Et il était soulagé de l'apprendre. Il en avait presque été convaincu car cela aurait tout expliqué. Mais c'était une bonne nouvelle. Rien ne pouvait être plus grave qu'un viol.

\- Non, il ne m'a pas violé. Il a menacé de le faire, mais il…

Dean s'interrompit alors et leva les yeux vers Castiel. Il était fou de rage et prêt à craquer. Il avait les joues couvertes de larmes et les yeux rouges. Son visage était d'une pâleur inquiétante. Pendant une seconde, Castiel redouta qu'il ne perde connaissance. Mais il ne tremblait plus. Bizarrement, il semblait bien plus présent maintenant.

\- Tu veux vraiment tout savoir, Castiel ? Tu veux que je te dise tout ? Je te préviens tout de suite… quand tu sauras la vérité, tu prendras tes jambes à ton cou et tout sera fini entre nous. Parce que je ne… je ne pense pas que je pourrai te pardonner de m'avoir forcé à te parler.

Castiel pouvait reculer, laisser Dean partir et préserver ainsi ce qu'il restait de leur relation. Mais elle n'avait de toute façon aucune chance de survivre aux secrets que Dean gardait. Alors oui, il prenait le risque de voir son ancien petit ami lui en vouloir à vie. Mais entendre la vérité était la seule chance d'arranger les choses un jour. Il finit par hocher la tête.

\- Je veux savoir, Dean. Et je sais que… même si tu n'en as pas conscience maintenant… c'est probablement la seule chose qui pourra nous sauver à la fin… le seul espoir qu'il nous reste. Aussi mince soit-il.

Dean le dévisagea à nouveau en silence durant quelques secondes puis il hocha la tête. Il était évident qu'il faisait cela à contre-cœur. Il n'était pas content de devoir se confier. Il n'en avait pas envie. Mais il cédait. Parce qu'il n'avait plus la force de se battre, de nier et de jouer la comédie en permanence.

\- D'accord, Castiel… d'accord mais avant j'aimerais que tu… j'aimerais que tu me lâches. Je te jure que je ne vais pas tenter de sortir mais je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas te parler pendant que tu… je ne veux pas que tu me touches pendant que je te dis ce que tu veux entendre.

Castiel, au contraire, aurait voulu pouvoir prendre son ancien petit ami dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de parler pour lui prouver qu'il était là, qu'il tenait bon et qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de le laisser tomber. Mais il devait respecter le souhait de Dean sur ce point. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas employé son surnom une seule fois depuis le début de leur conversation était la preuve qu'il cherchait à mettre de la distance. Il en avait encore plus besoin à présent qu'il allait ouvrir son cœur.

Castiel lui relâcha donc les bras. Il le regarda ensuite s'éloigner et lui tourner le dos.

\- Je sais ce que tu te dis depuis le début mais je vais te le répéter une dernière fois… Aaron ne m'a pas violé. Il ne m'a pas touché… pas comme ça. Me déshabiller avait uniquement pour objectif de m'humilier. C'était dégradant et… cela laissait planer la menace.

Castiel se demanda une seconde s'il n'était pas préférable pour lui de s'asseoir. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre et il avait peur de s'effondrer ensuite. Mais puisque Dean restait debout, il en fit de même. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit de prendre place sur le lit de son ancien petit ami.

\- Je pense que c'était une plaisanterie, au départ. Je pense juste qu'il voulait se moquer de nous et nous faire réagir. Peut-être pensait-il que j'étais du genre à ne pas supporter qu'on puisse me penser gay… peut-être que c'était juste ça. Mais il… il a parlé de Dylan comme de mon petit ami et je… je ne sais pas vraiment comment il a pu le deviner mais à ma réaction, il a compris que… il a compris que non. Mais qu'il avait vu juste… que j'étais effectivement gay. Il m'a alors demandé de lui parler de toi. Il m'a demandé de décrire les derniers moments que nous avons passé ensemble. Il voulait tous les détails. Et je ne voulais pas les lui donner… j'avais la sensation de te trahir en lui parlant mais il… il allait faire du mal à Dylan. Il allait le torturer et je pouvais l'en empêcher en lui disant ce qu'il voulait savoir. Alors je l'ai fait.

Castiel hocha la tête même si Dean ne pouvait pas le voir. Il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir parlé de lui à Aaron. Il pouvait comprendre son choix. Il savait que voir Dylan se faire torturer aurait été atroce pour lui. Il était prêt à tout pour le protéger. Il avait eu raison de le faire.

\- Ce qui l'intéressait avant tout, c'était les détails. Il m'a demandé de lui décrire comment on faisait l'amour… dans quelle position et qui…. enfin, qui faisait quoi. Je crois qu'il voulait juste m'humilier en me forçant à lui parler. Il voulait salir notre histoire. Mais Dylan… Aaron a vu que mon histoire l'affectait. Il l'a alors déshabillé pour que je le voie aussi. Il l'a forcé à avouer qu'il… qu'il s'imaginait à ta place. Sur le moment, il en est resté là et il a recommencé à me torturer. J'ai perdu connaissance après qu'il ait gravé son nom dans mon cou.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère en entendant qu'il avait vu juste. Dylan était effectivement amoureux de Dean. Il était attiré par lui et il voulait être à la place de Castiel. Mais il se reprit rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas reprocher au jeune homme d'être tombé amoureux de Dean. Il pouvait le comprendre, étant lui-même passé par là – avec toutefois la chance d'être arrivé en premier, ce qui changeait tout. Il ne devait pas non plus lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir réussi à maîtriser les réactions naturelles de son corps. Il devait diriger sa colère contre Aaron.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, souffla alors Dean, tirant Castiel de se songes.

Ce dernier avait pensé avoir tout entendu. Il avait pensé bêtement que la confirmation des sentiments de Dylan était le secret que Dean avait gardé jusque-là. Il s'était trompé. Cette fois, il s'assit sur le lit sans se soucier d'en avoir le droit ou non. Il ne pourrait pas écouter le reste de cette histoire sans s'effondrer. Car il était convaincu que la suite serait pire encore.

\- Quand j'ai repris connaissance, il… il était en train de faire du mal à Dylan. Il essayait de le faire parler. Je l'entendais crier et je… je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire. Je devais tenter quelque chose. J'ai demandé à Aaron d'arrêter et il… c'est là qu'il a suggéré que je… il m'a dit que Dylan avait été courageux, qu'il méritait une récompense et que je devais être celui qui la lui donnerait. Il m'a laissé deux options.

Castiel se prit la tête entre les mains. Il savait parfaitement comment cette histoire allait se terminer même s'il ignorait encore les détails. Il avait envie de vomir à l'idée que ce monstre ait pu contraindre Dean à faire quelque chose à Dylan. Il avait eu tort de penser qu'il était prêt à entendre toute la vérité. Il était presque sûr de ne pas être suffisamment fort. Il allait s'effondrer et Dean interpréterait sa réaction comme un rejet.

\- Je pouvais laisser ses hommes me… me violer et offrir un show à Dylan et Aaron ou je pouvais… je pouvais m'occuper de Dylan moi-même. J'aurais préféré les laisser me faire n'importe quoi que d'imposer ça à Dylan mais j'ai… j'ai pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir et j'ai fini par entrevoir l'opportunité de m'enfuir. Si je choisissait de m'occuper de Dylan, il était contraint de me détacher, ce qui me donnerait une chance. J'ai donc choisi la deuxième option.

Castiel ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Il n'était pas en colère contre Dean, pas plus que contre Dylan. Mais il était furieux. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait faire preuve d'autant de cruauté, comment on pouvait prendre du plaisir en brisant ainsi deux innocents.

\- Il m'a détaché et il m'a demandé de lui faire une fellation. Il avait son arme braquée contre la tempe de Dylan. Je ne pouvais pas dire non. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. J'ai essayé de penser à toi. J'ai essayé d'imaginer que tu étais à sa place. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Et je savais que si j'arrêtais, il le tuerait. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je me déteste quand j'y repense. Combien je m'en veux de t'avoir trahi de la sorte… d'avoir forcé Dylan à subir tout ça et… je le déteste d'avoir sali tout ce que j'avais vécu avec toi en me contraignant à abuser de mon meilleur ami.

\- Dean, tu n'as pas… commença alors Castiel parce qu'il refusait d'entendre son ami parler de lui de la sorte.

\- Quand ça a été fini… quand Dylan a… il a réussi à détourner son attention et j'ai pu prendre le dessus. C'est comme ça qu'on a pu s'enfuir. C'est pour ça que Dylan voulait partir ensuite. Il ne voulait plus revenir au camp parce qu'il s'en voulait et je… j'ai réussi à le retenir en lui promettant que ça ne changerait rien entre nous. Sauf que ça a tout changé, hein Castiel ? Plus rien n'est comme avant, n'est-ce pas ?

Castiel ne savait pas comment répondre. Car Dean avait raison. Ce qu'il avait subi avait tout changé. Entre Dylan et lui, bien sûr, car leur amitié en avait été bouleversée, mais également entre Castiel et lui. Cela avait rendu Dean incapable de laisser son petit ami le toucher et même d'envisager un quelconque acte sexuel. En forçant Dean à faire une fellation à Dylan, Aaron avait brisé quelque chose chez le jeune homme. Il avait tout changé. Mais il y avait tout de même un point sur lequel Dean avait tort. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait fait qui était en cause. C'était ce qu'il avait subi. Et c'était important qu'il le comprenne. Il n'était pas coupable. Il n'avait rien fait de mal.

\- Tu as été violé, Dean. Bien sûr que ça change beaucoup de choses pour toi. Mais ça ne change pas le fait que tu es la victime et que tu n'as strictement rien à te reprocher sur ce point.

\- C'est ce que tout le monde me dit mais… j'aurais pu choisir de ne pas le toucher.

\- Tu crois vraiment que Dylan aurait préféré te voir te faire violer par plusieurs hommes sans obtenir aucune chance de vous évader. Tu crois que ça n'aurait rien changé entre vous s'il avait dû assister à ça ?

Dean ne dit rien. Castiel posa alors les yeux sur lui pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé son histoire. Il avait les joues couvertes de larmes et il semblait épuisé. Castiel sentit son cœur se briser.

\- Dean, ce n'est pas ce que tu lui as fait qui a poussé Dylan à avoir envie de partir. Ce n'est pas ce que tu as été contraint de lui faire qui compliquait autant les choses. S'il a voulu prendre la fuite, c'est parce qu'il ne pouvait plus cacher ses sentiments pour toi. C'est parce qu'il avait probablement peur que tu ne veuilles plus de lui auprès de toi après tout ça. Peut-être même parce qu'il voulait me préserver moi… je suis convaincu qu'il avait peur de me faire du mal aussi. Ça n'aurait pas été différent si tu avais opté pour l'autre solution. Ça aurait même été probablement pire encore.

Il savait qu'il serait compliqué de convaincre Dean de tout cela. Son ancien petit ami était prédisposé à endosser la responsabilité de tout ce qui se passait mal. Il avait grandi en pensant qu'il devait être parfait et qu'à chaque fois que quelque chose clochait, c'était inévitablement de sa faute. Il était évident qu'il serait difficile pour lui de penser différemment et d'accepter l'idée qu'il ne maîtrisait pas tout. Que parfois, il ne pouvait rien fait d'autre que de subir.

\- Si je les avais laissés me violer, je n'aurais pas eu l'impression de… je n'aurais pas l'impression de te tromper. De te trahir. Tu devrais me détester. Je ne comprends pas que tu… tu ne vois pas que j'ai choisi de le faire ?!

\- Tu appelles ça un choix ? Tu ne l'as _pas_ choisi, Dean. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire pour t'en sortir. Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Est-ce que tu y as pris du plaisir ? Est-ce que tu as aimé le faire ?

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, assura-t-il.

Castiel le suivit des yeux quand Dean s'installa sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce. Il continuait de mettre de la distance entre eux mais Castiel comprenait mieux pourquoi, à présent. Maintenant qu'il avait tous les détails, il était plus à même de comprendre pourquoi son ancien petit ami avait autant de mal à accepter qu'il le touche. Il n'était pas en colère contre Castiel. Il était en colère contre lui-même.

\- Tu as été abusé, Dean. Sans doute que ce que tu as subi n'entre pas dans la définition classique du viol mais ça en est bel et bien un. Et personne n'a le droit de te faire le moindre reproche. Personne. Ni moi ni Dylan.

\- Je l'ai embrassé.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne fut pas sûr d'avoir correctement entendu ce que son ancien petit ami avait dit. Il inclina la tête sur le côté sans le quitter des yeux. Dean se racla alors la gorge.

\- J'ai embrassé Dylan.

\- Quand ça ?

\- Juste avant… juste avant qu'on se croise au réfectoire. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. Je crois juste que j'avais besoin de me prouver que j'en étais capable. Ou peut-être que je voulais… que je voulais me sentir normal l'espace d'une seconde. On n'a pas été plus loin.

Castiel prit une seconde pour digérer ce qu'il avait entendu. Il avait imaginé des centaines de fois ce que Dean et Dylan pouvaient faire quand ils étaient seuls mais n'avait toutefois pas anticipé l'immense jalousie qu'il ressentirait en entendant cela. Elle brûlait à l'intérieur de lui et lui donnait envie de quitter cette chambre, de trouver Dylan et de le lui faire payer. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Dean et son ami n'avaient rien fait de mal. Ils avaient agi après leur rupture. Ça n'en était pas moins douloureux. De toute façon, Castiel était mal placé pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait lui aussi embrassé un autre homme.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Demanda-t-il à la place.

Il voulait savoir si ce baiser avait été une révélation pour Dean, si cela lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux et de prendre conscience de la véritable nature de ses sentiments pour son ami. Car si c'était le cas, il devrait les laisser tranquilles. Il ne pourrait qu'accepter qu'il l'avait perdu pour de bon.

\- Non… non, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Je ne peux pas te jurer que ce ne sera pas le cas un jour mais je suis sûr que je ne l'aime pas pour le moment… pas comme je t'aime toi.

Castiel laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Il repensa ensuite au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Cole et se racla la gorge en détournant les yeux.

\- J'ai embrassé Cole, avoua-t-il à son tour.

Il se devait de se montrer honnête. Dean avait fait un effort incroyable et il méritait à son tour d'entendre la vérité.

\- Et ? Demanda finalement celui-ci.

\- Et rien du tout. Ce n'était pas… c'était une erreur. Je n'ai rien ressenti de particulier en le faisant. J'étais triste et il était là. Je le regrette maintenant.

Castiel n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont cette conversation allait se terminer, mais il était convaincu à présent qu'elle ne se conclurait pas par une réconciliation avec Dean. Ils allaient avoir besoin de temps pour digérer ce qu'ils venaient de se dire.

\- Tu pourrais être heureux avec lui, souffla finalement le jeune homme.

Il semblait résigné. Et Castiel détestait ça.

\- Sauf que je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui comme je le suis de toi. C'est quelqu'un de bien mais c'est un ami. Rien de plus.

\- Ce serait tellement plus simple pour toi. Il pourrait te donner ce que tu es en droit d'attendre. Avec lui, tu pourrais faire l'amour. Tu pourrais tout avoir. Moi, je… je ne suis plus que l'ombre de l'homme que j'étais avant. Je n'ai plus rien à te donner.

Castiel secoua la tête. C'était faux. Il avait besoin que Dean le comprenne. Il pouvait accepter que son ami ait besoin de temps et d'espace pour se remettre de ses blessures. Mais il refusait de le laisser croire qu'il n'aurait plus jamais rien à offrir à qui que ce soit parce qu'il ne pourrait pas guérir. Car il était bien plus fort que ça.

\- Sans doute que dans une autre vie, ce serait vrai. Sans doute que si je ne t'avais jamais connu, j'aurais pu tomber amoureux de lui. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Dean, c'est toi que je veux. Tu peux me dire que c'est trop tôt et tu peux me dire que tu n'es pas prêt. Mais je veux t'entendre dire que tu vas y réfléchir.

Dean resta silencieux durant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Castiel pouvait entendre son cœur battre dans ses oreilles. Il était terrifié. Il avait la sensation d'être au bord d'un précipice et prêt à sauter. Dean était la seule personne encore capable de le retenir. Et il savait d'ores et déjà que la chute lui serait fatale.

\- C'est trop tôt, finit par déclarer le jeune homme. C'est trop tôt et je ne suis pas prêt.

Il avait dit exactement ce que Castiel avait besoin d'entendre. Cela lui permit de respirer à nouveau un peu mieux. Rien n'était encore arrangé. Mais Dean ne fermait pas la porte définitivement non plus.

\- J'attendrai, assura-t-il alors.

Il voulait que Dean comprenne qu'il n'était pas prêt à abandonner et que ce qu'il avait entendu ne changeait rien à ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'allait pas cesser d'aimer le jeune homme uniquement parce ce qu'il avait embrassé quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'allait pas cesser de l'aimer non plus parce qu'il avait subi des horreurs et qu'il en portait les marques, visibles ou non. Bien au contraire. Il était encore plus amoureux de lui à cet instant précis.

\- Sauf que je ne peux pas te dire quand je serai prêt… ou même si je serai prêt un jour. Pour le moment, tout est confus dans ma tête et je… je t'en veux de m'avoir forcé à te parler alors que je n'étais pas prêt à le faire. J'aurais fini par tout te dire, Castiel. J'avais juste besoin de temps. Tu m'as privé de ce choix et de cette opportunité et je… je suis en colère contre toi. Je ne sais pas quand je parviendrai à te pardonner.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il savait qu'il avait probablement eu tort de contraindre Dean à lui parler mais il continuait de croire que son ancien petit ami se rendrait compte que c'était nécessaire. Il n'avait pas fait ça uniquement par égoïsme. Il l'avait fait aussi et surtout pour leur donner une chance de sauver leur relation. Sur le long terme, Dean finirait par le comprendre.

\- J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Je ne vais pas baisser les bras. Je ne vais pas renoncer à toi, Dean. Je sais à présent que ce n'est pas possible pour moi de vivre sans toi. Alors… prends le temps dont tu as besoin. Fait ce que tu as à faire. Je serais toujours là. Mais… n'oublie surtout pas que tout ce que j'ai fait… tout ce que j'ai toujours fait, je l'ai fait pour toi et moi… pour nous.

Dean acquiesça à son tour. Il se passa ensuite une main sur le visage pour effacer les dernières larmes qui roulaient encore sur ses joues. Castiel lui laissa quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme avant de se lever du lit.

\- Je devrais sans doute te laisser maintenant.

\- Sans doute, oui… ce serait préférable, confirma Dean.

Castiel fit en sorte de ne pas mal le prendre. Il savait que son ancien petit ami ne cherchait pas à lui faire du mal en lui demandant de partir. Il ne le faisait pas pour lui faire payer ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il avait juste besoin d'être seul. Il s'était mis à nu et il se sentait vulnérable. Il allait maintenant prendre le temps de rebâtir ses défenses une à une. Il ne pourrait pas affronter le reste du monde tant qu'il ne se sentirait pas protéger derrière elle à nouveau. Castiel respectait ça. Il savait que c'était ainsi que Dean fonctionnait. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour accepter de se montrer vulnérable en sa présence. Ils repartaient de zéro. Mais Castiel saurait se montrer patient.

\- Castiel, juste… une dernière chose avant que tu partes. Je… j'ai parlé à Gabriel. Je lui ai tout dit et il… enfin, si tu as envie de te confier à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Cole, tu peux compter sur lui.

Castiel était content de voir que le jeune home avait jugé bon de parler avec son frère. Il savait que Gabriel était de bon conseil. Et il était soulagé de constater que Dean était parvenu à se confier à quelqu'un d'autre que Dylan. C'était un premier pas dans la bonne direction. Il espérait maintenant que ce ne serait pas le seul.

\- Merci, Dean.

\- Pourquoi me remercies-tu ? C'est moi qui devrait te dire merci… je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu peux ne pas me détester après tout ça. Comment tu peux continuer à me regarder sans avoir envie de vomir. Parce que franchement, c'est la sensation que j'ai parfois quand je me regarde dans la glace. Je me sens sale. Je me sens indigne de… de presque tout le monde. Et… enfin merci à toi de ne pas… de ne pas être ce genre d'homme.

Castiel ne comprenait pas comment Dean avait pu songer une seule seconde qu'il pourrait le rejeter pour quelque chose qu'on l'avait contraint à faire et dont il n'avait retiré aucun plaisir.

\- Je vais te dire une dernière chose, Dean, et je vais te demander de ne pas protester… de ne pas chercher à me contredire et de ne pas tenter de me convaincre du contraire. D'accord ?

Dean se contenta de hocher la tête. Il semblait anxieux. Castiel lui sourit pour le rassurer un peu.

\- Je suis en colère. Pas contre toi ni contre Dylan. Je suis en colère contre Aaron. Je le déteste et il me dégoûte. Je pourrais le tuer si j'en avais l'occasion. Mais… même si tu ne vas pas me croire… je peux te garantir que je ne ressens pas le moindre dégoût te concernant. Je ne t'en veux pas. Et si c'est possible, je t'aime même plus encore qu'avant de le savoir. Tu es fort. Tu es courageux. Ce que tu es capable de faire… ce que tu es capable d'endurer pour les autres, c'est extraordinaire. Je suis fier de toi, Dean. Je ne cesserai jamais de l'être.

Dean ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour protester, mais la referma aussitôt. Il détourna ensuite les yeux. Castiel savait qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Son ancien petit ami n'avait plus la force de parler et il ne voyait pas quoi ajouter non plus. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il était triste pour Dean, mais aussi pour Dylan. Il aurait voulu pouvoir effacer ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Il aurait voulu avoir une baguette magique et pouvoir revenir quelques semaines en arrière. Mais il était également optimiste. Il était convaincu à présent que les choses pouvaient s'arranger pour Dean et lui. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour avancer.

Il attendit que Dean le regarde à nouveau pour lui adresser un peu signe de la main avant de quitter la chambre sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Une fois dehors, il prit une grande inspiration avant d'expirer lentement par le nez. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus en présence de son ancien petit ami, il pouvait sentir le chagrin l'envahir. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer l'horreur que Dean et Dylan avaient vécue. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'ils ressentaient maintenant. Mais il était incroyablement triste pour eux. Il n'avait pas pu se laisser aller tant qu'il était en présence du jeune homme car il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il puisse mal interpréter sa réaction. Mais à présent qu'il était seul, il ne pouvait pas contenir son chagrin plus longtemps. Il s'autorisa donc à pleurer. Il n'explosa pas en sanglots bruyants mais il sentit sa gorge se nouer et ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il pleura pour son ancien petit ami, pour ce qu'il avait été contraint de faire et ce qu'il avait subi. Il pleura pour Dylan qui devait souffrir d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne pourrait jamais lui retourner ses sentiments. Il pleura enfin pour lui-même. Parce qu'il allait devoir se battre pour conserver une chance avec Dean et que cela risquait de prendre du temps. Il pleura pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité avant de parvenir à retrouver son calme. Il s'éloigna alors de la chambre de Dean la tête basse. Il ne comprenait définitivement pas ce nouveau monde dans lequel il vivait. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être aussi cruel envers ceux qui ne le méritaient pas. Et il se promit de faire en sorte que Dean puisse retrouver le sourire et Dylan sa joie de vivre. Castiel allait les aider tous les deux. Il n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir obtenu des résultats.


	21. Danger

**Bonjour**

 **Je suis impardonnable et vous auriez toutes les raisons de me détester (même si j'espère que vous ne me détestez pas).**

 **J'ai eu quelques difficultés hier pour poster et je n'ai pas pu le faire comme prévu. Je suis terriblement désolée**

 **A ce sujet, pas sûre de pouvoir poster la semaine prochaine car je pars en formation professionnelle à Nice et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le WIFI ! Je ferais tout pour !**

 **Sinon, chapitre 21 corrigée comme toujours par Elyrine.**

 **Merci de me lire, ...**

 **A lundi si je le peux**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Bang Bang de Green Day**

 **Chapitre 21 : Danger**

 _« Mon frère me disait toujours que je suis un mauvais perdant, que je ne sais pas reconnaître quand je ne peux pas gagner et que je suis de mauvaise foi. Je ne sais pas comment admettre ma défaite. Je veux toujours croire que je pourrais m'en sortir, que je peux encore gagner. Et quand je dois enfin me résigner, je suis généralement de mauvaise humeur, en colère contre moi et ma propre impuissance. Je me sens inutile, stupide et inefficace. Plus bas que terre. Mais dans ce nouveau monde, il faut savoir apprendre à perdre. Un échec isolé ne signifie pas une défaite. Parfois, il faut juste savoir reculer d'un pas avant d'avancer à nouveau. Il n'y a rien de déshonorant à perdre quand on sait comment utiliser cet échec pour remporter une victoire ensuite. Ce n'est pas simple. Cela demande de mettre son ego de côté et d'oublier tout ce qu'on a appris jusque-là. Mais ça peut nous permettre de triompher à la fin. Et c'est ce qui compte, finalement. Pas les temps intermédiaires ni les étapes à franchir, mais le résultat final. Il faut tout faire pour triompher quand la bataille est finie. Même si en chemin, on a rencontré quelques échecs cuisants. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Être à nouveau à l'extérieur du camp ressemblait à une victoire pour Dean. Il avait enfin la sensation d'être libre. Il savait bien que son confinement au camp n'était pas une punition. Ce n'était pas un emprisonnement non plus. C'était uniquement pour lui permettre de guérir et de se remettre du traumatisme de son enlèvement afin de revenir plus fort. Mais Dean n'était pas le genre d'homme à rester en place trop longtemps. Il avait besoin de se sentir utile en faisant quelque chose de concret. Contrairement à Castiel, il n'était pas un intellectuel. Il n'était même pas vraiment sûr d'être très intelligent. Il était toutefois doué avec ses mains, avec une arme et parfaitement capable d'accomplir des tâches simples qui nécessitaient qu'il utilise ses compétences et sa force physique. S'il avait été dans l'armée, Dean aurait fait un parfait soldat. Pas un officier. Il n'en avait pas les capacités. Mais il aurait été le meilleur sur le terrain. Il aurait accepté d'être de la chair à canon si cela lui permettait d'être utile à quelque chose. C'était en tout cas ce que son père lui avait souvent dit.

Et être à l'extérieur avec Dylan était meilleur encore. C'était comme avant. Avant Aaron, avant les tortures et avant sa séparation avec Castiel. Quand tout était plus simple et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'autre chose que de sa survie. Cela lui rappelait combien tout ceci lui avait manqué.

Il savait que son ami pensait plus ou moins la même chose. Il ne le lui avait pas dit mais son sourire en disait long. Ils étaient semblables sur ce point. Ils avaient besoin de bouger pour faire quelque chose d'utile au camp. Ils avaient besoin de prouver en permanence qu'ils n'étaient pas un poids et qu'ils avaient une raison d'être là.

Le Conseil n'avait pas été ravi d'apprendre qu'ils souhaitaient quitter le camp à nouveau. Certains jugeaient que c'étaient encore trop tôt. Le docteur Stevens avait beau les considérer comme remis physiquement, il doutait qu'ils le soient émotionnellement parlant. Dean avait juré qu'il se sentait prêt, qu'il était temps pour eux de reprendre une vie normale et que c'était ce dont ils avaient besoin pour mettre derrière eux tout ce qu'ils avaient subi. Ils avaient fini par céder. Dean était presque sûr que son désir de ramener des médicaments pour les gens toujours malades au camp avait fini de les convaincre. Ils avaient suggéré qu'ils amènent quelqu'un en plus avec eux, l'un des membres proposant même que ce soit Cole. Dean avait refusé sur le champ. Il ne se sentait bien qu'avec Dylan. Ils formaient une équipe et un élément nouveau risquait de les déstabiliser. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'adapter à son fonctionnement. Dylan avait aussitôt été de son côté et ils avaient fini par obtenir l'accord du Conseil.

Ils étaient partis dans la foulée. Leur sortie ne devait pas durer très longtemps, juste les conduire jusqu'à un petit centre commercial à l'opposé de l'école vétérinaire. Ils n'avaient encore jamais visité l'endroit et il était possible qu'ils y trouvent ce qu'ils cherchaient. La consigne était simple. Tenter leur chance là-bas et revenir. Peu importait qu'ils aient trouvé ce dont ils avaient besoin, ils ne devaient pas prendre d'initiative. Dean avait accepté à contre -cœur.

Au début, il fut difficile pour lui de s'habituer à la voiture qu'on leur donna. Il la détestait. Elle était pratique et consommait probablement très peu de carburant, mais elle n'était pas l'Impala. Elle n'était pas sa voiture. L'odeur était différente. Tout était trop moderne. Sans âme et sans les souvenirs qu'il avait dans la voiture qui avait été sa maison jusque-là. Dean se promit alors de la récupérer quoi que celui puisse lui coûter. Il attendrait d'avoir vaincu Aaron avant, bien sûr. Mais il partirait la chercher et personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

Il prit tout de même le volant. Quand ils quittèrent le camp, il pouvait sentir l'adrénaline affluer dans ses veines. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il souriait, sans doute sincèrement pour la première fois depuis son précédent départ. Il se sentait bien. À sa place.

Ce voyage allait lui permettre également d'oublier l'espace de quelques heures sa dernière conversation avec Castiel. À chaque fois qu'il y repensait, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi ressentir. Il était confus et totalement perdu quant à ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il avait apprécié d'entendre Castiel lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il n'estimait pas avoir été trahi par lui. Mais il était également en colère. Son ancien petit ami n'aurait jamais dû le forcer à parler. Il n'aurait pas dû le mettre ainsi au pied du mur et exiger des réponses. Il s'était senti trahi et il détestait ça. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait un jour lui pardonner ni même si cette conversation avait arrangé quoi que ce soit. Peu importait qu'elle se soit bien terminée. C'était le fait qu'elle lui ait été imposée qui posait problème.

Dean ne niait pas qu'il aimait toujours Castiel. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur et ne pourrait jamais aimer personne comme il l'aimait lui. Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à retenter sa chance avec lui. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas envie d'une relation amoureuse avec qui que ce soit. Il voulait être seul. Il voulait aller mieux avant d'envisager autre chose. Et cela commençait par cette expédition qu'il devait absolument mener à bien.

De surcroît, et même s'il ne lui en voulait pas réellement sur ce point, il n'arrêtait pas de penser au fait que Castiel avait embrassé Cole. Son ancien petit ami avait beau lui avoir répété que cela ne signifiait rien et qu'il ne ressentait rien pour lui, Dean ne se sentait pas à sa hauteur. Il avait la sensation de ne pas jouer dans la même catégorie. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre lui. Si Cole choisissait de prendre sa place et si Castiel acceptait de le laisser faire, Dean n'avait strictement aucune chance. Pas dans son état, pas même s'il venait à guérir de son traumatisme et de son blocage. Et cela le mettait hors de lui.

Mais il ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Il avait une mission à mener et il avait bien l'intention de la mener à bien. Il accéléra donc sensiblement et chassa toute idée parasite de sa tête. Il se concentra sur la route devant lui, sur Dylan qui était silencieux à ses côtés et sur ce qu'ils avaient à accomplir avant leur retour.

Il n'avait pas allumé l'autoradio et le regretta quand il fut évident que Dylan n'avait pas l'intention de parler. Le silence n'était généralement pas pesant entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait. Mais pour leur première sortie depuis Aaron, Dean aurait préféré que son ami lui parle. Pas nécessairement de quelque chose d'important. Juste du temps, de choses futiles. Pour l'empêcher d'être à nouveau envahi par des images de Castiel, par les souvenirs de leur dernière conversation ou par la peur qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'être à l'extérieur à nouveau.

C'était là toute l'ironie de sa situation. Il était impatient de se remettre en action et de retrouver un semblant de normalité. Il avait envie d'être ici. Mais il avait également peur de ce qui les attendait. Leur dernière sortie lui avait prouvé qu'ils n'étaient ni invincibles ni intouchables. Et même s'il l'avait quelque part toujours su, il avait fini par presque l'oublier après leur nombreux succès.

Il parvint à rester silencieux quelques minutes de plus avant de ne plus pouvoir le supporter. Il se racla donc la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Dylan. Ce dernier tourna la tête dans sa direction, les sourcils froncés.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, juste… tu es drôlement silencieux.

Dylan haussa les épaules. Il semblait au moins aussi stressé que lui. Peut-être même plus. Dean le comprenait. Mais il doutait que rester silencieux soit une bonne chose. Ils avaient besoin de se mettre d'accord sur la façon de procéder. Besoin de retrouver leurs repères.

\- Je ne vois pas quoi te dire. Le plan est simple et tu sais que j'ai toujours besoin de calme pour le concentrer.

Dean hocha la tête. Il le savait. Mais il avait la sensation que le silence de Dylan n'était pas uniquement dû à son désir de se concentrer. Il y avait autre chose qui le tracassait et qu'il refusait de partager avec Dean.

\- OK, écoute… je veux que ça marche. Je veux qu'on réussisse ce pour quoi on est ici alors s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, tu vas devoir me le dire. Si c'est quelque chose que j'ai fait, je veux bien m'excuser mais je… j'ai besoin de savoir.

Dylan grogna une seconde avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. Mais il ne semblait pas en colère. Dean n'avait donc rien fait de mal. Peut-être son ami avait-il du mal à rester seul avec lui après leur baiser... Non. C'était stupide. Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble et Dylan semblait parfaitement gérer l'incident. C'était donc dû au fait qu'ils n'étaient plus au camp. Il se creusa la tête une seconde. Il n'eut finalement pas à réfléchir puisque Dylan reprit la parole.

\- Tu n'as rien fait et je suis content d'être là. Je suis soulagé de pouvoir sortir à nouveau. Je suis juste… c'est sans doute stupide et c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas t'en parler mais je… je crois que je suis stressé et… j'ai… j'ai peur. Voilà. Je te l'ai dit. Tu peux te moquer. Je comprendrais.

Dean fut surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Pas par le fait que Dylan avait peur de ce qui pourrait leur arriver. Après tout, il était lui-même terrifié. Mais plus par le fait que son ami puisse penser qu'il lui en tiendrait rigueur. Il n'avait aucune raison de se moquer ou de le juger. Il était parfaitement normal d'avoir peur après ce qui leur était arrivé. A vrai dire, Dean était même soulagé de l'apprendre. Il se sentait moins seul.

\- J'ai peur aussi, déclara-t-il alors en regardant droit devant lui.

Il entendit Dylan remuer sur son siège et il résista à l'envie de le regarder. Il pouvait lire ce que son ami ressentait en le fixant dans les yeux. Mais il devait rester concentré sur la route. Il devait être prudent.

\- Je sais qu'on est parfaitement capable de nous en sortir. Je veux dire… j'ai confiance en toi même après… même après Aaron. Mais j'ai peur aussi. Parce que je sais qu'on peut se faire tuer. Parce que je sais à présent que le danger est partout et qu'on ne peut pas toujours lui échapper.

\- Dean, je me demande si ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à me battre. J'ai peur qu'on ait fait une erreur en nous précipitant.

Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être en colère en l'entendant. Il acceptait que Dylan ait peur. Il acceptait également qu'il soit inquiet de tomber nez à nez avec Aaron. Mais il refusait de l'entendre dire qu'ils avaient commis une erreur. C'était trop tard pour reculer. Ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer au camp aussi tôt. On leur interdirait de sortir ensuite. Ils seraient enfermés à nouveau et Dean ne pourrait pas le supporter. Si Dylan avait des doutes, il aurait dû lui en parler avant.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça maintenant. C'est trop tard. On ne peut pas faire demi-tour à nouveau. Tu sais très bien comment ils interpréteraient tout ça. Ils nous ordonneraient de rester enfermés jusqu'à nouvel ordre et je… je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas.

\- Je sais, Dean. Mais je commence à me demander si ce ne serait pas mieux pour nous deux. Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler avant mais tu semblais… tu semblais tellement impatient de sortir et je… je voulais te faire plaisir. Mais maintenant que je suis là, je ne peux pas nier que je suis mort de trouille. Et quand je suis comme ça, je perds tous mes moyens. Je ne serai d'aucune utilité. Je vais nous mettre en danger. Je vais te mettre en danger et je…

Dylan paniquait. C'était évident dans la façon dont sa respiration s'était sensiblement accélérée. Il était sur le point de faire une crise d'angoisse et Dean devait faire quelque chose avant que cela n'empire. Il arrêta donc la voiture au milieu de la route et coupa le moteur. Il se tourna ensuite vers son ami.

\- Dylan, ça suffit. Tu es plus fort que ça. Tu ne vas pas paniquer alors qu'on est à peine partis. Tu dois reprendre le dessus parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne peux pas faire ça seul.

Dylan ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il était penché en avant, les mains sur les genoux, et avait des difficultés à respirer. Dean savait exactement ce qu'il traversait. Il était habitué aux crises de panique. Il en avait été victime plus d'une fois avant de rencontrer Gabriel et Castiel. Il savait qu'il était difficile d'en sortir quand elles étaient réellement violentes et à ce rythme-là, Dylan finirait par perdre connaissance s'il ne reprenait pas sa respiration. Il posa donc une main dans son dos pour établir un contact et lui donner quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile mais j'ai besoin que tu respires pour moi, d'accord ? Une grande inspiration… puis tu expires par le nez. Le plus calmement possible. Concentre-toi sur ma voix. Et essaie de compter dans ta tête. Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas perdre connaissance.

Dylan ne dit rien mais il ferma les yeux. Probablement pour se concentrer. Dean lui saisit alors une main et la plaça sur son torse. Il voulait que son ami puisse calquer ses respirations sur les siennes et sentir les battements de son cœur pour avoir un point d'ancrage. Après quelques secondes, Dylan parvint à reprendre le contrôle sur sa respiration. Il rouvrit les yeux mais ne se redressa pas.

\- Désolé, souffla-t-il.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Ça arrive même aux meilleurs. J'ai perdu le compte du nombre de crises de panique que j'ai faites depuis la mort de mon frère. Et crois-moi… certaines étaient bien pires que ce que tu viens de vivre. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

Dylan hocha alors doucement la tête avant de se redresser. Il tourna le visage vers Dean et le regarda dans les yeux pendant de longues minutes.

Je ne suis pas prêt, assura-t-il ensuite.

Bien sûr que si, tu l'es, protesta Dean.

Il n'en était pas sûr. Il ne pouvait pas le garantir. Mais il avait besoin que Dylan le croie. Il avait besoin qu'il soit partant. Parce qu'il refusait de revenir au camp bredouille. Il savait qu'agir ainsi était probablement égoïste mais il avait bien trop besoin d'une victoire pour se soucier du reste.

\- Dean, je viens de faire une crise d'angoisse alors qu'on n'a même pas croisé le moindre contaminé et je… qu'est-ce que tu feras quand j'en ferai une nouvelle alors qu'on sera encerclés ?

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on soit encerclés ? Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous, ici. Et le centre commercial n'est qu'à une heure de route. On va y aller et on va surveiller les alentours. Si on remarque le moindre danger, on fera demi-tour. Mais on ne va pas baisser les bras maintenant. Je sais que tu ne le veux pas. C'est juste la peur qui parle.

Dylan ne semblait pas de son avis, mais comme à chaque fois que Dean insistait pour obtenir quelque chose, il finit par céder. Une telle soumission était dangereuse. C'était une arme que quelqu'un de moins honnête que Dean aurait pu exploiter de la mauvaise manière.

\- Peut-être, admit alors Dylan à contre-cœur.

Dean lui sourit pour tenter de le mettre un peu plus à l'aise. Ça ne sembla pas fonctionner mais Dean savait qu'il avait tout de même gagné. Dylan allait le suivre. Il était convaincu que son ami lui suivrait toujours. Bien sûr, il était dangereux de penser ainsi. C'était exploiter ce que Dylan ressentait pour obtenir quelque chose de lui. Il ne voulait pas être cet homme. C'était toutefois plus fort que lui pour le moment.

\- On peut y aller ? Demanda-t-il.

\- On peut y aller, répondit Dylan aussitôt.

Dean remit le moteur puis reprit le volant. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles il conduit en silence, il choisit de parler à nouveau. S'il laissait Dylan se perdre dans ses pensées, il risquait de le voir paniquer.

\- Tu as la liste du docteur ? Demanda-t-il inutilement.

Il savait que Dylan l'avait mise dans sa poche. Il l'avait vu faire. Mais il voulait que Dylan lui parle. Il voulait l'occuper jusqu'à leur arrivée. Il était convaincu que tout se passerait bien. Contrairement à son ami, il était persuadé qu'ils étaient prêts. La mission était simple. C'était une sortie de routine pour eux. Juste une manière de se remettre en selle facilement. Dylan se sentirait mieux ensuite.

\- Oui, se contenta de répondre Dylan.

OK. Il ne semblait pas déterminé à parler. Ce n'était pas grave. Dean était parfaitement capable de faire la conversation pour eux deux. Il allait remplir le silence jusqu'à leur arrivée. Il entreprit donc de parler de tout et de rien, commentant le temps plutôt chaud pour la saison et évoquant toutes les choses dont il allait avoir besoin dans un avenir proche. Il parla de sa voiture et lui raconta certaines de ses aventures avec Sam quand ils étaient enfants. Il parla jusqu'à se lasser d'entendre sa voix. Durant tout ce temps, Dylan ne dit rien de plus que quelques mots par-ci par-là. Dean s'en contenta. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus.

Il ne se tut que lorsqu'il aperçut enfin le centre commercial devant lui. Il pénétra dans la parking et en fit le tour rapidement. Il était totalement désert. Il n'y avait aucune voiture et pas plus de contaminés. C'était l'endroit idéal pour eux. Parfait pour une première sortie.

Il se gara non loin de l'entrée puis coupa le moteur. Il vérifia ensuite son arme avant de sortir de la voiture. Dylan en fit de même quelques secondes plus tard. Il ne semblait pas aussi confiant que Dean mais le jeune homme était convaincu que cela allait rapidement changer.

Ils approchèrent du centre commercial en silence. Une fois devant la porte, Dean donna plusieurs coups contre. C'était une technique simple. Faire du bruit pour attirer l'attention des contaminés qui pouvaient se trouver à l'intérieur. Ainsi, ils pouvaient les éliminer facilement avant d'entrer. Quand il ne vit personne se presser contre la porte, il l'ouvrit et entra dans le bâtiment, Dylan sur les talons.

Ce n'était pas grand. Il n'y avait que quelques rayonnages. Mais ils étaient tous pleins. Personne n'avait jugé bon de visiter l'endroit avant eux. Visiblement, la chance leur souriait.

Dean ne perdit pas plus de temps et prit la direction de l'arrière du bâtiment. C'était là que se trouvait le comptoir de la pharmacie. Il sauta par-dessus puis commença à fouiller dans les rayonnages. Il s'arrêta quand il n'entendit pas Dylan en faire de même.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en posant les yeux sur son ami.

Ce dernier regardait autour de lui. Même le silence du magasin ne semblait pas l'avoir rassuré. Il était sur ses gardes, ses muscles étaient tendus et son visage pâle. Dean se retint de soupirer. Il ne devait pas lui montrer son agacement. Pas après lui avoir assuré qu'il le comprenait.

\- On est seuls ici. Inutile de t'inquiéter autant. Viens plutôt m'aider. Plus vite on trouvera ce qu'on cherche et plus vite on sortira d'ici. C'est ce que tu veux, non ?

\- Je… oui… pardon, bafouilla Dylan.

Il sauta à son tour par-dessus le comptoir puis sortit la liste du docteur de sa poche. Dean y jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de reprendre ses recherches. Il devait avant tout rester concentré sur la tâche à accomplir, mais également garder un œil sur Dylan. Il était convaincu que son ami était à quelques secondes de paniquer à nouveau. Ce qui était stupide, cette fois. Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux dans le magasin et aucun danger à l'horizon.

Dean finit par mettre la main sur ce qu'ils cherchaient. Il sourit en les glissant dans le sac qu'il avait emporté avec lui et continua tout de même à fouiller les étagères jusqu'à trouver des bandages, des antiseptiques et plusieurs choses dont il se souvenait avoir entendu le docteur Stevens parler. Quand son sac fut plein, il retourna vers le comptoir. Dylan l'attendait là, les bras croisés sur son torse et le regard perdu quelque part devant lui.

\- On peut y aller, lança-t-il alors pour attirer son attention.

\- Oh, parfait, souffla Dylan.

Il ne semblait pas être réellement conscient de ce qui l'entourait ou de la présence de Dean à ses côtés. Il agissait comme un robot. Le jeune homme détestait le voir ainsi. Mais il voulait croire qu'une fois dans la voiture, son ami prendrait conscience qu'ils avaient réussi et que cela l'aiderait à se sentir mieux. Il refusait d'envisager que Dylan soit incapable d'être à l'extérieur sans paniquer à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son partenaire. Il ne voulait surtout pas avoir à prendre quelqu'un d'autre avec lui. D'autant qu'il connaissait déjà parfaitement la personne qu'on lui proposerait à la place. Cole. Et c'était inenvisageable.

\- Tu viens ? Lança-t-il alors à Dylan avant de sauter à nouveau par-dessus le comptoir.

Il avança en direction de la sortie et entendit son ami le suivre après quelques secondes. Ils étaient presque arrivés à la porte quand un bruit attira leur attention de l'autre côté du magasin. Dean se tendit aussitôt, son arme brandie devant lui. Dans son dos, il entendit la respiration de Dylan s'accélérer sensiblement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda son ami.

Dean avait envie de lui dire que sa question était idiote et qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine. De surcroît, il devait avant tout rester sur ses gardes. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de vérifier s'il y avait une autre entrée ou une autre porte quelque part dans le magasin. C'était pourtant la première chose à faire dans une telle situation. Condamner les entrées pour ne pas être pris à revers. Mais il n'y avait pas songé une seule seconde. Un nouveau bruit lui confirma que quelqu'un était entré. Il recula d'un pas, heurtant Dylan qui se tenait bien trop près de lui.

\- On devrait filer, souffla-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'affronter quiconque était entré. Il pouvait y avoir plusieurs personnes et à cet instant précis, Dean était seul. Il était persuadé que Dylan serait incapable de se battre. Il fit volte-face pour regarder son ami dans les yeux. Il allait lui ordonner de bouger quand le bruit d'une étagère qui tombait non loin de lui le fit sursauter. Ils devaient filer. Maintenant. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Mais Dylan était comme statufié. Incapable de bouger. Dean lui saisit le bras pour le forcer à le suivre et reprit la direction de la sortie. Il allait pousser la porte quand il entendit le premier grognement dans son dos, rapidement suivi d'un second. Des contaminés. Plusieurs, visiblement. Dean jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et sentit la panique le gagner. Ils étaient une dizaine et ils approchaient rapidement.

\- Dean, murmura Dylan.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas le temps de prendre des pincettes avec son ami, de le rassurer ou même d'attendre qu'il se calme. Ils devaient agir maintenant ou ils allaient se faire tuer. Il poussa la porte du magasin du pied et entraîna Dylan derrière lui. Ils devaient fuir sans attendre. Dylan le suivait difficilement et ils trébuchaient à chaque pas. Dean avait lui-même du mal à contenir sa panique, et ce fut pire encore quand il vit d'autres contaminés approcher de la voiture depuis la route. Ils allaient vite se faire encercler. Il entendit la porte du magasin s'ouvrir derrière eux. Il aurait dû la barricader. Une nouvelle fois, il avait commis une erreur. Dylan avait sans doute raison. Ils n'étaient clairement pas prêts. Ils n'étaient pas en état de mener cette mission. Il était toutefois trop tard pour s'en soucier. Il se précipita vers la voiture, ouvrit la portière passager et poussa Dylan à l'intérieur sans se soucier de lui faire mal ou non. Il jeta ensuite le sac sur ses jambes. Quand il referma la portière, il sentit une main sur poser sur son épaule, des doigts émaciés s'enfonçant dans le tissu de son T-shirt. Il donna un coup d'épaule et fit un bond sur le côté pour échapper au contaminé qui l'avait attrapé mais en heurta un second dans sa précipitation. Il était pris au piège.

A l'intérieur de la voiture, il entendit Dylan crier son nom. Son ami ne devait toutefois pas sortir de la voiture. Il avait une chance de s'échapper maintenant qu'il était à l'intérieur et il avait les médicaments avec lui. C'était tout ce qui comptait. La vie de Dean n'avait pas réellement d'importance.

Il échappa toutefois au second contaminé en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le visage puis se pencha pour passer sous les bras d'un troisième. Il heurta le capot de la voiture en tentant de la contourner et perdit l'équilibre. Il tomba lourdement sur les genoux et lâcha son arme. Il eut tout juste le temps de rouler sur le dos avant que l'un des contaminés ne l'attrape. Il s'aida ensuite de ses pieds et de ses mains pour reculer sur les fesses. Il sentit l'asphalte égratigner ses paumes mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il devait tenter de fuir. Il récupéra son arme et tira une fois pour se débarrasser du contaminé le plus proche. Il roula ensuite à nouveau sur le côté puis se releva péniblement. Ses genoux le lançaient et il s'était éloigné de la voiture. Dylan l'appelait toujours depuis l'intérieur.

\- Pars, ordonna alors Dean.

Il se fichait de son propre sort. Il voulait que Dylan s'enfuie, qu'il rentre au camp sain et sauf et qu'il apporte les médicaments au docteur pour sauver ceux qui étaient malades. Peu importait que lui meure ici. Ce n'était pas l'essentiel.

C'était même sans doute mérité. Il avait juré à Dylan qu'ils étaient prêts et lui avait assuré qu'ils allaient s'en sortir sans même prendre la peine de faire ce qui était nécessaire pour sécuriser le magasin alors qu'il était le seul suffisamment lucide pour s'en charger. Il les avait mis en danger et il allait en payer le prix. Il se mit à courir dans la direction opposée à la voiture pour offrir une chance à Dylan de s'enfuir. Il sentait tous ses muscles protester et les contaminés sur ses talons. Il avait le souffle court et ne parviendrait pas à les tenir à distance bien longtemps.

Il entendit finalement le bruit du moteur de la voiture. Dylan semblait enfin avoir compris ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il allait partir et laisser Dean ici. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être triste pendant une seconde. C'était ce qu'il voulait et la seule solution, mais il avait tout de même espéré que son ami trouverait un moyen de l'emmener avec lui. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête et se força à courir un peu plus vite encore.

Il contourna le bâtiment pour prendre la direction de la route. Il avait plus de chance de leur échapper par là. Il ne se retourna pas et ne chercha pas à regarder Dylan s'éloigner. Il était seul, à présent. Et même s'il avait peu de chances de s'en sortir, il voulait tout de même tenter sa chance. Il trébucha sur une racine quelques secondes plus tard et tomba à nouveau lourdement en avant. Cette fois, il atterrit à plat ventre. Un instant plus tard, un contaminé lui saisit le pied pour tenter de l'attirer à lui. Dean se débattit de son mieux. Il pouvait voir la route à quelques mètres de lui. Il se tordit jusqu'à pouvoir voir le contaminé qui le tenait et lui tira une balle dans la tête. Un autre prit sa place aussitôt. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Dean n'allait pas s'en sortir. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il tira à nouveau jusqu'à ce que son chargeur soit vide. Il n'en avait pas d'autre sur lui. Mais il avait réussi à se dégager. Il se releva donc et recommença à courir. Il avait tout juste atteint la route quand il entendit le bruit des freins qu'on enclenchait avec trop de force. Il se tourna sur le côté au moment où une voiture le percutait. Heureusement pour lui, le véhicule était pratiquement à l'arrêt et ne fit aucun dégât important. Il tomba tout de même sur le côté et laissa échapper un cri. Il tourna sur le dos et rouvrit les yeux au moment où un contaminé se penchait au-dessus de lui. Cette fois, il allait être mordu. Il aurait préféré mourir autrement. Il aurait dû garder une balle pour lui-même au cas où. La mort était préférable à la longue agonie de la contamination. Il pouvait sentir le souffle du contaminé sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux.

Un coup de feu retentit alors non loin de lui et il sentit son adversaire s'effondrer lourdement sur lui. Il le repoussa en rouvrant les yeux. Quand il s'assit, il fut surpris de voir Dylan tirer sur les contaminés depuis la fenêtre de la voiture. Il n'avait pas reconnu le véhicule avant. Mais il s'agissait bien de son ami. Il était revenu pour lui. Dean sentit alors son énergie revenir et il se releva rapidement. Il parvint à rejoindre la portière passager et à l'ouvrir sans qu'aucun contaminé ne s'interpose. Il se jeta sur le siège passager puis referma la portière derrière lui. Dylan reprit aussitôt le volant et accéléra pour mettre de la distance entre leurs adversaires et eux. Dean avait des difficultés à reprendre sa respiration, mal de partout et les paumes de ses mains saignaient abondamment. Mais il était en vie. Il avait encore du mal à y croire.

Ils roulèrent durant de longues minutes avant que Dylan n'arrête finalement la voiture brusquement et sans prévenir. Dean fut propulsé en avant et manqua de heurter le tableau de bord. Il se tourna alors vers son ami pour le lui reprocher mais reçut un coup de poing en plein visage avant d'avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu… souffla alors Dean en portant aussitôt une main à sa joue.

Dylan le foudroyait du regard et semblait totalement hors de lui.

\- Espèce de salopard ! Je t'avais dit… je t'avais dit qu'on n'était pas prêts et tu as refusé de m'écouter. Tu as insisté pour qu'on… tout ça parce que tu ne voulais pas reconnaître que tu avais tort. On aurait pu mourir par ta faute.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura alors Dean.

Il savait que son ami avait raison. Il ne lui en voulait pas de lui hurler ainsi dessus. Il les avait effectivement mis en danger. Parce qu'il était trop têtu, trop fier et trop orgueilleux. Parce qu'il avait été égoïste.

\- Ça ne suffit pas ! Je croyais qu'on formait une équipe, Dean, et tu aurais… tu aurais dû m'écouter. Je suis tellement furieux. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je t'en veux pour… tu mériterais que je te frappe à nouveau.

\- Fais-le, exigea alors Dean.

Il méritait tout ce que son ami ferait. Il méritait même plus encore. Il aurait dû mourir sur ce parking. Dylan le regarda une seconde avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non. Ce ne serait pas… ça ne nous apportera rien de bon. Mais j'espère que tu retiendras la leçon. Parce que je refuse de prendre des risques à nouveau et je refuse que tu te fasses tuer.

\- Tu aurais dû me laisser là-bas. Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre autant de risques pour me sauver. Je ne le mérite pas.

\- Oh, arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Tu es adulte et il est grand temps pour toi d'assumer tes erreurs. Tu sais parfaitement que je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser derrière moi. Je t'aime, Dean. Je ne peux pas te perdre. Je ne pourrais pas survivre si tu… sans toi, je ne peux pas. Mais tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser mes sentiments pour me forcer à faire quelque chose que je ne suis pas prêt à faire.

Dean hocha la tête. Il ne voyait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire d'autre. Dylan avait raison. Il avait utilisé ses sentiments pour le contraindre à le suivre. Il avait été égoïste et stupide. Ce n'était pas l'homme qu'il voulait être. C'était pourtant l'homme qu'il avait été. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Dylan le remarqua et laissa échapper un long soupir.

\- Désolé pour le coup de poing. Je n'aurais pas dû.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, répliqua Dean aussitôt.

Dylan détourna alors yeux et se passa une main sur le visage.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, Dean. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je… j'ai cru que tu allais mourir. J'ai cru que j'arriverais trop tard et que tu allais être mordu. J'aurais été obligé de… Dean, tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Tu ne peux pas… tu m'as promis que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas. Je veux que tu tiennes cette promesse.

Dean n'avait pas réalisé à quel point exiger de Dylan qu'il l'abandonne avait été cruel envers lui. S'il avait été sa place et si Castiel avait été à la sienne, il aurait refusé de partir. Il ne l'aurait pas abandonné. Il aurait fait en sorte de le sauver même si cela lui avait coûté la vie. Il aurait dû y penser avant.

\- Je n'avais pas pensé que tu… commença-t-il alors, déterminé à s'excuser à nouveau.

\- Tu n'as pas réfléchi. C'est là tout le problème, Dean. Tu as agi sans réfléchir, comme tu le fais depuis notre retour. Et franchement, je croyais que ce n'était que temporaire… je croyais que ce n'était pas grave tant qu'on était au camp mais ici… dehors, tu ne peux pas… tu ne peux pas te comporter ainsi. Et sans doute que de mon côté, j'ai eu tort d'accepter qu'on sorte. Sans doute que j'aurais dû insister pour qu'on attende un peu plus longtemps parce que je savais que ça finirait mal. Mais toi, tu… tu n'as pensé qu'à toi. Là où j'ai agi avant tout pour te faire plaisir, tu ne l'as fait que pour ton propre bien-être.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, Dylan. Ce n'est pas moi, ça. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Tu le sais… je n'ai jamais… jamais fait passer mes intérêts avant ceux des autres. Et surtout pas avant les tiens. Tu comptes bien trop pour moi.

Dylan soupira à nouveau avant de regarder Dean dans les yeux. Il semblait fatigué et résigné, mais pas en colère.

\- Je sais que ça ne te ressemble pas, Dean. Et je voudrais te dire que tu as le temps nécessaire pour aller mieux. Mais ce serait un mensonge. Nous sommes en guerre et il va falloir que tu reprennes le dessus rapidement. On va avoir besoin de toi.

\- Je te promets d'essayer.

\- Sauf que ça ne suffit pas, Dean. Essayer, ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Je veux que tu y arrives.

Dean ne pouvait pas lui promettre ça. Pas quand il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre pour aller mieux. Il était perdu et il se sentait coupable. Il se détestait pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à son ami.

\- Je ne sais pas comment, admit-il alors.

Dylan lui saisit la main en faisant attention de ne pas presser contre les plaies sur sa paume.

\- Écoute-moi, Dean. Je n'ai pas la solution miracle mais je suis là. Je suis peut-être furieux contre toi à cet instant précis mais ça passera… je suis incapable de t'en vouloir, de toute façon. Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui est un avertissement. On doit le prendre au sérieux afin de faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus. Et pour ça, tu dois reprendre le dessus. Tu dois redevenir l'ancien Dean. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faudra faire pour que tu y parviennes mais on trouvera… que ce soit Castiel… moi ou quiconque d'autre, d'ailleurs. On trouvera ce qu'il te faut. Je te le promets.

Dean acquiesça à nouveau. Il avait confiance en Dylan. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix de toute façon. Il ne pouvait effectivement pas continuer comme ça. Il finirait par se faire tuer ou, pire encore, il ferait tuer quelqu'un. Il était grand temps pour lui de se reprendre en main. Il avait cru avancer. Pas à pas et sans doute trop lentement, mais il croyait vraiment être sur le bon chemin. Il avait eu tort. Il n'avait fait que du surplace. Et ça ne pouvait plus durer.

\- Maintenant, on va rentrer, donner les médicaments au docteur et faire soigner tes mains. Et quand il nous aura donné son feu vert, on prendra le temps de réfléchir ensemble. On discutera et on cherchera la solution tous les deux. Je me fiche du temps que cela prendra. On ne peut plus faire comme si tout allait bien. Il est évident que ça ne va pas. Il est évident que rien ne va.

\- OK, souffla Dean parce qu'il avait besoin de donner son accord à Dylan autrement que par un nouveau mouvement de la tête.

Son ami soupira une énième fois puis reprit le volant. Il remit la voiture sur la route et accéléra sensiblement. Dean posa ses yeux sur la fenêtre à sa droite. Il regarda le paysage défiler derrière la vitre pendant quelques minutes avant de reprendre la parole à nouveau.

\- Merci de ne pas me détester… et merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé là-bas. Je serais mort sans toi. Et je ne veux pas mourir.

\- Je suis content de t'entendre le dire. Et tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi.

C'était vrai. Dean aurait été incapable de laisser Dylan derrière lui. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'avait mis dans la voiture avant de se soucier de son propre sort, s'assurant en premier lieu qu'il soit en sécurité .

Il choisit de ne rien ajouter parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Il avait un énorme travail à faire sur lui-même mais il était prêt à le faire. Il en avait la force parce qu'il ne voulait pas décevoir Dylan et avoir une chance de revoir Castiel. Et parce qu'il pensait réellement ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait envie de vivre. Peu importait qu'il ait la sensation d'être englué dans ses problèmes. Peu importait qu'il soit encore incapable de voir l'issue au bout du tunnel. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas sans être convaincu qu'il n'existait plus aucun espoir. Peut-être ne pourrait-il jamais totalement revenir l'ancien Dean. Peut-être une petite partie de lui était-elle morte entre les mains d'Aaron. Mais ce qu'il restait méritait qu'il se batte pour elle. Il avait encore des choses à offrir et d'autres à accomplir. Castiel le lui avait dit. Dylan et Gabriel également. Il les croyait, à présent. Il savait qu'ils avaient tout compris avant lui. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Il n'avait jamais été un très bon juge le concernant. Il n'avait jamais su être totalement objectif avec lui-même. Mais à présent, il y voyait plus clair. Il était face à une montagne. Elle semblait immense et difficile à gravir. Il n'atteindrait pas le sommet avant longtemps. Mais tant qu'il ne savait pas ce qui se trouvait derrière, il refusait de baisser les bras.


	22. Incompatibilité

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 22 corrigé comme toujours par Elyrine. Désolée pour le retard dans la publication mais je suis en formation professionnelle et donc moins disponible.**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire, ...**

 **Bonne journée**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :** **All about you d'Hoobastank**

 **Chapitre 22:** **Incompatibilité**

 _« Il arrive qu'on fonde trop d'espoir en quelqu'un qu'on pensait connaître. C'est sans ce qu'il y a de pire au monde. Croire qu'on a trouvé une personne sur laquelle on pouvait compter et s'apercevoir finalement qu'elle n'est pas du tout comme on croyait qu'elle était. Se tromper ainsi nous pousse à douter de nous-même, à nous renfermer et à nous interdire toute nouvelle rencontre. C'est une erreur. Parfois, une personne nous déçoit et nous fait du mal alors qu'on en la croyait incapable. C'est difficile, bien sûr. Mais on ne doit surtout pas oublier qu'il y a également des gens qui ne nous font pas faux bond. Qui sont là quoi qu'il arrive. Qui sont de vrai amis. Une famille. Une erreur n'est pas dramatique. C'est juste la preuve qu'on a essayé, qu'on a tenté notre chance. C'est la preuve qu'on est vivant. Il ne faut jamais avoir peur de se tromper. Il faut savoir ouvrir son cœur. Car bien sûr, en se tenant à distance, on s'évitera de souffrir. On s'évitera des erreurs douloureuses. Mais on manquera également l'opportunité de faire de belles rencontres. De faire LA rencontre qui changera notre vie pour le meilleur. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Castiel ne savait pas comment il avait pu autant se tromper sur Cole. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir pu penser un jour que cet homme pourrait devenir son ami. Ou même plus, pendant quelques secondes. Il avait la sensation de s'être fait berner et il détestait ça. Il était presque sûr que Cole avait joué un jeu depuis le début. Pour gagner sa place au camp, obtenir quelque chose de Castiel, le mettre dans son lit ou peut-être même juste pour s'amuser. Ses motivations n'étaient pas claires. Mais il était évident à présent que l'homme que Castiel avait à présent en face de lui était le vrai Cole. Et il ne l'aimait pas du tout.

Il avait senti un changement s'opérer chez l'ancien militaire depuis leur baiser. Jusque-là, celui qu'il considérait comme son ami l'avait écouté, conseillé et semblait avoir envie de le voir heureux. Il avait été drôle, sympathique, attentif et présent quand Castiel en avait besoin.

Puis ils s'étaient embrassés, avaient croisé Dean au réfectoire et Cole avait volé à son secours. Depuis, il avait changé peu à peu.

Il avait commencé par tenir des propos moqueurs envers certains membres du camp. Il avait tourné cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais Castiel avait eu la très nette sensation qu'il était sérieux.

Il avait ensuite commencé à parler de lui sans cesse. Castiel était prêt à l'écouter. Il voulait être un bon ami et conseiller Cole comme ce dernier l'avait fait avec lui. Mais son compagnon ne semblait pas avoir envie de l'écouter. Il voulait juste parler de lui, raconter ses exploits. Il semblait particulièrement imbu de sa personne et fier de ce qu'il avait accompli par le passé. Castiel ne savait pas s'il aimait juste entendre le son de sa voix ou s'il cherchait à l'impressionner. Dans tous les cas, cela lui donnait envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure.

Et puis récemment, depuis le départ de Dean avec Dylan, il avait commencé à faire des sous-entendus. Il avait commencé à évoquer la possibilité que l'ancien petit ami de Castiel soit parti juste pour pouvoir être seul avec Dylan et qu'ils étaient probablement en train de coucher ensemble dans la voiture à quelques kilomètres du camp. Ses propos étaient crus et vulgaires et Castiel en avait assez.

Il ne comprenait pas comment cet homme avait pu un jour lui sembler si parfait et comment il avait pu se tromper sur lui à ce point. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Cole semblait avoir totalement changé de comportement et de personnalité.

Pendant quelques temps, Castiel avait voulu croire que c'était de sa faute. Qu'il avait tout gâché en l'embrassant, lui donnant un faux espoir, et que Cole cherchait à le lui faire payer. Puis il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence. C'était le vrai Cole qu'il avait face à lui à présent.

Il était orgueilleux, cruel et moqueur. Il se sentait supérieur et il adorait parler de lui. C'était tout ce que Castiel détestait. Avant la fin du monde, il fuyait ce genre de personnes. Il avait fait en sorte de ne surtout pas en fréquenter une seule. Il n'aurait rien tiré de positif d'une telle relation. Il préférait être seul que mal accompagné.

Il avait toutefois pour tâche de garder un œil sur les nouveaux arrivants même après qu'ils aient été intégré au camp. Il devait être là pour les aider à se mêler aux autres et vérifier qu'ils accomplissaient correctement les tâches qui leur étaient confiées. Il était là également pour répondre à leurs questions et faciliter un peu leur intégration. Castiel ne pouvait pas demander à ce que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de Cole. Il refusait de leur imposer cela. Il avait donné son aval pour sa venue et il devait à présent l'assumer.

Cela nécessitait qu'il continue à passer du temps avec lui. Mais plus les heures passaient et plus il sentait sa patience se réduire. Il allait finir par dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Si Cole continuait de parler sans s'arrêter, il allait réellement craquer et lui dire ses quatre vérités.

Ils étaient dans le bâtiment qui servait d'entrepôt pour leur stock d'armes. Cole était chargé de faire un inventaire complet et de lister tout ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin et qu'ils devraient aller chercher et récupérer. Il était évident que son expérience dans l'armée était un atout pour remplir cette tâche. Mais Castiel aurait aimé qu'il le fasse en silence. Car depuis leur arrivée, Cole n'avait pas dû se taire plus de quelques minutes. Et à chaque fois que Castiel tentait de prendre la parole, il était coupé dans son élan pour un nouveau long monologue qui lui donnait envie de crier.

Bien sûr, ils savaient que j'étais le meilleur. Je n'étais peut être pas le plus gradé mais j'étais le mieux préparé. Le plus à même de remplir cette mission. Je ne me suis pas gêné pour le leur dire. Ça ne leur a pas plu, au début. Ils parlaient d'outrage. Mais sur le terrain, ils étaient bien contents de m'avoir. Parce qu'en territoire ennemi et face à des terroristes armés et prêts à tout, il leur fallait quelqu'un capable de garder la tête froide et de se battre. Ils avaient donc besoin de moi.

Castiel avait la sensation qu'il avait déjà entendu cette histoire une dizaine de fois depuis le début de l'après-midi. Mais c'était sans doute uniquement parce que toutes les histoires de son compagnon se terminaient de la même façon. Il était le meilleur. Personne ne le comprenait au début mais tout le monde finissait par l'admettre ensuite. Et cela valait pour son temps à l'armée, mais également pour tous les autres jobs qu'il avait eus. Cole était visiblement le meilleur dans tous les domaines. Et Castiel avait fini par ne plus vraiment l'écouter. Mais son compagnon ne semblait pas en avoir conscience parce qu'il continuait de parler.

Personne ne l'avait vu. Personne. Sauf moi. Je l'ai pris à revers et je lui ai collé une balle dans la tête. Ils auraient dû m'intégrer aux forces spéciales immédiatement au lieu d'hésiter autant. J'aurais été brillant. J'aurais été le meilleur.

Castiel se retint de dire quelque chose en retour, de plaisanter par exemple sur le fait que Cole aurait dû empêcher la fin du monde s'il était aussi doué qu'il le prétendait. Mais il savait que son compagnon ne le laisserait même pas finir sa phrase. Il ne servait donc à rien d'ouvrir la bouche dans ces circonstances.

Il était préférable de l'ignorer et de faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Castiel détourna les yeux et pensa à autre chose. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il laissait libre court à son cerveau, il pensa à Dean. Son ancien petit ami était parti pour un raid visiblement sans difficultés. Il serait vite revenu. Castiel savait qu'il était parfaitement capable de s'en sortir à l'extérieur. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter. Il avait peur que ce soit trop tôt, qu'il ne soit pas entièrement remis de ses blessures et qu'il commette une erreur qu'il lui coûterait la vie. S'il était totalement honnête avec lui-même, il était aussi un peu inquiet qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Dean et Dylan pendant leur absence.

Après leur dernière discussion, ils ne s'étaient plus vus, Dean ayant repris ses distances. Castiel avait respecté son choix. Il avait besoin de quelques jours pour digérer ce qu'il avait appris. Il n'était toujours pas en colère contre le jeune homme. Il savait que ce qu'il avait fait ne pouvait pas être considéré comme une quelconque trahison ou comme une infidélité. Il aurait voulu que Dean le comprenne aussi. Il aurait aussi aimé pouvoir parler de tout ça à quelqu'un. Sauf qu'il était évident que Cole n'était pas la personne adéquate et Castiel n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller trouver Gabriel pour en discuter avec lui. Il le ferait plus tard. Son frère saurait sans nul doute quoi lui dire.

\- Hé, Cas, tu m'écoutes ?

Castiel reporta son attention sur Cole. Il avait presque totalement oublié sa présence et visiblement, son compagnon avait enfin réalisé qu'il ne l'écoutait plus.

\- Oui, désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Tu disais ?

Pendant une seconde, il crut que Cole se contenterait de reprendre son récit là où il l'avait laissé et qu'il continuerait à parler sans se soucier que Castiel soit distrait. Mais à sa grande surprise, il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

Castiel dut se retenir de rire en entendant sa question. Il avait tenté de lui parler avant. Il avait juste tenté de prendre la parole. Mais Cole ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit-il finalement.

Il n'aurait servi à rien de dire la vérité à Cole. Il était évident que son compagnon n'avait pas conscience de monopoliser la conversation, ni que parler de lui constamment et en des termes aussi élogieux ne le rendait pas forcément sympathique.

\- Ça concerne Dean ?

Cole avait prononcé le prénom du jeune homme en grimaçant. Castiel choisit une nouvelle fois de ne pas relever ce point, même s'il était agacé de voir son compagnon dénigrer ainsi son ancien petit ami. Dean était tellement meilleur que Cole. Sur tous les points. Il était humble et faisait toujours passer les intérêts des autres avant les siens. Tout l'opposé de l'ancien militaire.

\- Tu sais… peut-être qu'il est temps pour toi de passer à autre chose, constata Cole après quelques secondes.

Castiel baissa les yeux sur le sol pour ne plus avoir à regarder Cole dans les yeux. Quelques jours plus tôt, quand il croyait encore que cet homme pouvait être son ami, il aurait probablement pris ce conseil au sérieux. Il l'aurait analysé et aurait envisagé de le suivre. Mais plus maintenant. Pas après avoir appris ce qui était arrivé à Dean quand il était entre les mains d'Aaron, pas après avoir vu Cole changer et faire en sorte de le dégoûter de son ancien petit ami. Castiel n'allait certainement pas passer à autre chose. Il n'en avait pas envie. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver Dean, lui faire comprendre qu'il se fichait de tout ce qui avait pu arriver, qu'il l'aimait toujours et qu'il était déterminé à le lui prouver jour après jour et jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

\- Et moi je crois au contraire que je dois m'accrocher. Dean mérite que je me batte pour lui. Il mérite que je sois patient.

\- Même s'il est probablement déjà en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec Dylan ?

Castiel n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait. Comment Cole pouvait-il affirmer de telles choses sans connaître les deux jeunes hommes ? Comment pouvait-il tenir des propos aussi crus alors qu'il n'avait aucune preuve ? Que cherchait-il exactement ?

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Tu affirmes ça mais tu ne sais rien.

\- Inutile d'en avoir la preuve, c'est évident. Il suffit d'avoir des yeux pour le comprendre. Tu as vu comment ils se regardent ? C'est comme s'ils se retenaient de se sauter dessus. Et OK, c'est probablement douloureux à entendre parce que tu préférerais qu'il reste fidèle mais… ce n'est pas une surprise. C'est toujours comme ça que ça se finit avec ce genre de…

\- Ce genre de quoi ?

Cole ne répondit pas immédiatement et Castiel ne put plus retenir sa colère. Il en avait assez entendu. Peu importait qu'il se soit promis de rester calme. Il pouvait tout accepter de la part de Cole, sauf qu'il manque de respect à l'homme qu'il aimait. Cette fois, son compagnon avait dépassé les bornes.

\- Dis-moi, Cole, quel genre d'homme est Dean, selon toi ? J'avoue que je suis curieux de l'entendre.

\- Le genre à sauter sur la moindre occasion pour prendre son pied. Le genre à ne pas se soucier des autres. Le genre à te tromper alors que tu lui es fidèle. Le genre à te cacher des choses. Je connais ce genre d'homme, Castiel. J'en ai connu des similaires et crois-moi… il te fera souffrir.

Castiel se leva de sa chaise et s'éloigna de Cole. Il avait une furieuse envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure mais il était important qu'il se contienne, car il était évident qu'il n'avait aucune chance s'il devait se battre contre lui.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu te trompes. Dean est… il est fidèle, que ce soit en amitié ou en amour. Il est fort et courageux. Il est généreux. Il est intelligent et drôle. Il sait écouter les autres. Il ne pense jamais à lui en premier. Il est prêt à tout pour ceux qu'il aime. Il est aussi beau à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Il est… je pourrais continuer à te lister toutes ses qualités pendant des heures mais je sais que tu refuserais de me croire alors je me contenterai de te dire qu'il est l'homme que j'aime. Ça devrait suffire. Tu ne sais strictement rien de lui. Tu ne le connais même pas.

Castiel tournait le dos à Cole et il sursauta quand son compagnon lui saisit le bras. Il chercha à se défaire de son emprise mais l'ancien militaire était plus fort que lui. Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient seuls dans un endroit que peu de personne fréquentait et que Cole pouvait tenter n'importe quoi. Castiel ne pouvait pas se défendre et personne ne volerait à son secours. Mais il ravala rapidement son angoisse. L'ancien militaire était peut-être un idiot imbu de sa personne, mais il n'était pas dangereux pour autant. Juste un peu trop pressant.

\- Je ne remets pas tes sentiments en question. Et je ne te dis pas non plus que Dean n'est pas foncièrement quelqu'un de bien. Il m'a amené ici sans hésiter et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Ça n'empêche qu'il te fait du mal depuis son retour. Il te fait souffrir et tu n'as même pas l'air de lui en vouloir.

\- Non, je ne lui en veux pas, répliqua aussitôt Castiel. Je ne lui en veux pas parce que je sais à présent ce qu'il a traversé et que je sais combien il souffre de son côté. Je sais qu'il n'a pas voulu me faire de mal.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr de ça ? Est-ce que tu es sûr au moins qu'il t'a dit la vérité et qu'il ne s'agit pas juste d'une excuse pour te plaquer sans qu'on lui en fasse le reproche ? Peut-être qu'il a compris qu'il préférait Dylan à toi depuis un moment et qu'il avait juste besoin d'une bonne raison pour te laisser tomber.

Castiel se tourna pour pouvoir regarder Cole dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, exactement ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens autant à dénigrer Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu espères obtenir en te comportant de la sorte ?

Il avait une idée de ce qui poussait son compagnon à se comporter ainsi mais il voulait l'entendre le dire. Parce qu'il voulait pouvoir lui dire combien il avait tort. Qu'il ne l'intéressait pas et qu'il ne l'avait même jamais intéressé.

\- Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Et je pense que tu ne le seras pas avec lui.

\- Et je le serais avec toi ?

Pendant une seconde, Cole sembla prêt à dire « oui ». Il ne le fit toutefois pas et relâcha le bras de Castiel à la place. Il fit ensuite un pas en arrière et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- Peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas là la question.

\- Bien sûr que si. Parce qu'honnêtement, j'ai la sensation que c'est ce que tu attends… que tu veux que je te tombe dans les bras. Ce qui est franchement stupide parce qu'il est évident que je ne t'aime pas et que je ne t'aimerai jamais.

Cole haussa les épaules. Il ne semblait ni affecté par ce qu'il entendait ni vexé d'apprendre qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Ce qui prouvait à Castiel qu'il n'était absolument pas intéressé par une relation avec lui. Il n'avait aucun sentiment à son égard. Il avait juste envie de passer le temps, probablement avec du sexe. Mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Castiel avait envie de vomir.

\- Je ne dis pas que je serais contre l'idée de passer un peu de bon temps avec toi. Tu es plutôt sexy et je suis sûr que ça pourrait être épique entre nous. Mais je n'ai jamais cherché à te faire tomber amoureux de moi.

Castiel soupira longuement avant de secouer la tête. Il avait la sensation de perdre son temps avec Cole. Il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis et n'en avait de toute façon même pas envie. Maintenant qu'il avait vu qui il était vraiment, il ne voulait surtout plus passer une seule seconde avec lui. Mais il ne quitta pas le bâtiment pour autant.

\- Tu es répugnant, tu sais, déclara-t-il ensuite.

\- Parce que je parle de sexe librement ? Parce que je n'ai pas honte de ce que je désire ?

\- Parce que tu n'as aucun respect pour qui que ce soit. Et parce que tu penses que je vais me laisser faire quand la simple idée de t'embrasser me donne envie de vomir.

Cole éclata alors de rire. Ce n'était pas la réaction à laquelle Castiel s'était attendu et pendant une seconde, il fut trop déstabilisé pour dire quoi que ce soit, ce qui laissa à son compagnon tout le loisir d'enchaîner.

\- Pourtant, tu as semblé plutôt satisfait de notre dernier baiser. Tu n'as pas dit non la dernière fois et tu ne m'as pas semblé vraiment dégoûté. Il est évident que je te plais. Au moins physiquement. Alors arrête de jouer les prudes et les offusqués.

\- Tu… si je t'ai embrassé, c'était uniquement parce que je croyais que tu étais mon ami.

\- Tu embrasses tous tes amis comme ça ? Tu mets la langue à chaque fois ?

Castiel recula d'un pas, choqué par la dureté du ton de Cole et la façon qu'il avait de lui parler. Il n'aurait pas été surpris d'apprendre que son compagnon souffrait d'un dédoublement de personnalité, tellement il était différent de l'homme que Castiel avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait la sensation d'être face à un inconnu.

\- J'admets que j'ai songé… l'espace d'une seconde, j'ai pensé que je pouvais être… attiré par toi. Mais c'était quand je croyais encore que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas. Crois-moi, je préférerais encore m'abstenir le reste de ma vie que de te laisser me toucher à nouveau.

Cole sourit alors.

\- Tant mieux pour toi. Parce que si tu t'entêtes avec Dean, tu devras faire vœu de chasteté. Combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir tenir avant que la frustration soit trop grande ? Combien de temps crois-tu pouvoir te contenir avant de sauter sur le premier homme qui te montrera de l'intérêt ?

\- Ce que tu ne comprends pas, Cole, c'est que Dean et moi… ce n'est pas uniquement une question de sexe. Je l'aime. Je veux faire ma vie avec lui. Et je saurai me contenter de ce qu'il sera capable de me donner. C'est tellement plus fort que le sexe entre nous. Tellement plus profond qu'une simple attirance physique… bien sûr, tu ne peux pas comprendre. De toute évidence, pour toi, tout se résume au sexe.

Cole ne semblait toujours pas gêné ou blessé par les propos de Castiel. Il faisait donc parti de ces hommes qui pensaient que le sexe était la seule chose qu'on pouvait partager avec quelqu'un. Qu'il n'y avait que ça de vrai. Et cela expliquait pourquoi il avait toujours été seul. Il ne tissait aucun lien et ne cherchait même pas à le faire.

\- Tu es bien naïf si tu crois que ce n'est pas le cas de Dean. Tu es peut-être différent mais lui… il est comme tous les autres hommes. On ne pense qu'à ça. Et sans doute que ce serait encore le cas pour lui s'il n'était pas devenu impuissant. Je veux dire… tu ne crois pas que s'il était encore capable de bander, il serait déjà en train d'écarter les cuisses pour toi ? Ou de te faire écarter les tiennes, d'ailleurs.

Castiel avait croisé des hommes de son genre avant, qui n'étaient intéressés que par l'idée de coucher avec lui. Il avait toujours repoussés leurs avances. Il aimait le sexe et n'en avait pas honte, mais ce n'était pas ce qui était le plus important pour lui. Bien au contraire. Il voulait quelque chose de plus. Il voulait une vraie relation. C'était ce qu'il avait trouvé avec Dean et ce que Cole ne pourrait jamais lui offrir.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'il est grand temps pour moi de mettre un terme à cette conversation. Elle ne mène à rien et franchement… je vais finir par faire quelque chose que je regretterai ensuite. Même si à cet instant précis, cela m'apporterait sans doute une immense satisfaction.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, Castiel. Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien me faire ? Me frapper ? Tu n'oserais pas. Mais à bien y réfléchir, je t'encourage vivement à le faire. Je ne riposterai pas.

\- Tu… quoi ?

Cole écarta ses bras de chaque côté de son corps et fit un mouvement de la tête qui semblait signifier qu'il était prêt. Castiel était totalement déstabilisé. Il ne savait plus quoi dire ou quoi faire.

\- Je t'encourage à le faire. Je t'accorde un coup ou deux si ça peut te faire plaisir. Je veux dire… si cela peut t'apporter une quelconque satisfaction, je suis prêt à me sacrifier. Mais profites-en. Parce que je doute que tu connaisses une quelconque autre satisfaction à l'avenir, si tu continues à t'entêter.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Cole ne laissait pas tout simplement tomber. S'il ne cherchait que le sexe, il pouvait parfaitement tenter sa chance avec quelqu'un d'autre. Castiel lui avait clairement dit non mais son compagnon continuait à le provoquer et à dénigrer Dean. Presque comme s'il s'agissait d'une compétition entre eux, comme s'il voulait s'entendre dire qu'il valait mieux que le jeune homme.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda-t-il alors en fixant Cole dans les yeux.

Ce dernier laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps et hocha la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu jouais un rôle, avant ?

Il était curieux de savoir comment cet homme pouvait avoir autant changé en quelques jours. Il avait besoin de savoir s'il avait été aveuglé par son chagrin au point de ne pas voir qui Cole était vraiment ou si ce dernier avait fait en sorte qu'il ne le comprenne pas avant aujourd'hui.

\- Comment ça, un rôle ?

\- Quand on s'est rencontré, tu… tu étais différent. Tu étais gentil et attentif. Je me demande si tu cherchais uniquement à te faire accepter et à me mettre dans ton lit ou si tu es juste schizophrène.

Cole rit une seconde avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

\- Je ne suis pas schizophrène. Et je ne cherchais pas uniquement à te mettre dans mon lit même si j'en avais déjà très envie. Je ne jouais pas un rôle. Je suis juste quelqu'un de complexe. Je peux être gentil. Je le suis même la majeure partie du temps. Mais je sais aussi ce que je veux et je ne mâche pas mes mots.

Castiel était convaincu qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de la vérité mais il ne voulait pas continuer à débattre avec Cole. Il ne voulait même plus être dans la même pièce que lui. Il était donc inutile de lui signifier qu'il mentait. Il avait en revanche une autre question à lui poser, un autre point à éclaircir avec lui avant de pouvoir partir.

\- Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de te comparer à Dean ? Pourquoi vouloir autant entrer en compétition avec lui ?

Cole ne répondit pas immédiatement. Pendant quelques minutes, il sembla réfléchir à la réponse qu'il devait apporter à cette question. Castiel le laissa faire. Il était vraiment curieux à ce sujet. Après tout, personne avant Cole n'avait cherché ainsi à concurrencer son ancien petit ami. Les gens du camp le voyaient comme un atout, un héros et un ami pour certains. Mais chacun avait sa place ici. Chacun avait son rôle à tenir. Il était inutile de chercher à écraser les autres pour prendre leur place.

\- Je ne suis pas en concurrence avec lui parce qu'il est évident que je suis plus fort que lui dans tous les domaines. Je suis plus intelligent, plus expérimenté, plus fort. Et je trouve ça injuste qu'on continue à le mettre sur un piédestal alors qu'il est visiblement brisé. Je mérite sa place. C'est à moi qu'on devrait confier les missions importantes. C'est moi qu'on devrait regarder comme on le regarde lui.

\- Tu ne sais pas tout ce que Dean a fait pour ce camp. Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'il a accompli jusque-là. Et il n'a pas demandé à ce qu'on le considère comme un héros. Contrairement à toi, il ne veut pas que l'attention soit braquée sur lui. Il ne cherche pas les louanges.

Cole haussa alors les épaules.

\- Sauf qu'il n'est plus bon à rien maintenant. Il était peut-être fort et courageux avant mais aujourd'hui, il n'est visiblement plus capable de grand-chose. Plus tôt vous le comprendrez et plus vite on aura une chance de reprendre les choses en main.

\- Dean n'est pas…

\- Castiel tu l'aimes, je sais… pour toi, il est merveilleux et magnifique et tout ce qu'il fait est génial. Mais tu n'es pas objectif. Il suffit de le regarder pour comprendre qu'il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il tient à peine debout la majeure partie du temps. Il est trop lent et pas assez musclé. Je me demande même comment tu peux encore ressentir du désir pour lui. OK, je t'accorde qu'il a une bouche intéressante mais… il n'a plus que la peau sur les os et je suis étonné qu'il parvienne encore à fonctionner avec ce qu'il mange. Je ne le toucherais pas même s'il me suppliait. Et franchement, le simple fait que tu continues à fermer les yeux sur tous ses problèmes me sidère. Tu sembles croire qu'il est capable de tout mais il n'a même pas été fichu d'éviter de se faire enlever. Si ça, ce n'est pas la preuve que vous le surestimez tous, alors je ne vois pas ce qui pourra vous convaincre. Et puis peut-être que c'était un bon coup avant mais il n'est même plus capable d'assurer de ce point de vue là, alors…

Castiel ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il refusait de le laisser continuer à insulter ainsi Dean sans réagir. Peu importait que cela le conduise à se faire tabasser ensuite, il devait faire taire Cole. Il lui colla donc son poing dans la figure comme il rêvait de le faire depuis un moment maintenant. Il sentit aussitôt une vive douleur dans sa main et dans son poignet mais ça valait clairement le coup. Car la tête que fit Cole sur le moment était inoubliable. Il semblait aussi surpris que choqué. Il porta une main à sa joue en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, lança Castiel en le foudroyant du regard.

Cole ne répondit rien et Castiel fut fier de voir qu'il avait réussi à le faire taire. Il sourit malgré lui. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de violent mais cette fois, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Il détourna finalement le regard puis contourna Cole pour sortir de la pièce. Il n'en eut toutefois pas le temps. Une nouvelle fois, son compagnon lui saisit le bras pour le retenir et le poussa ensuite jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur le plus proche. Il ne le frappa pas, se contentant d'approcher son visage de celui de Castiel jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Il avait un début d'hématome sur la joue.

\- Il vous fera tuer… tous. Il vous conduira à votre perte, souffla Cole.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, protesta Castiel.

\- Si, je le sais… je le sais parce que c'était pareil dans l'armée. Sauf que nous, on savait comment gérer ceux qui représentaient un poids pour nous. On savait les éliminer pour le bien des autres.

Cela ressemblait à une menace. Castiel n'aurait pas pu le jurer mais c'était l'impression qu'il avait. Il allait devoir en parler au conseil. Visiblement, Cole était plus dangereux qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il représentait une menace pour le camp s'il tenait de tels propos.

\- Tu finiras par comprendre ton erreur. Vous finirez tous par comprendre votre erreur. Sauf que ce sera trop tard.

\- Lâche-moi, exigea Castiel.

Cole secoua la tête. Il resserra son emprise sur le bras de Castiel jusqu'à ce que cela devienne sensiblement douloureux. Il grimaça alors que Cole approchait un peu plus encore son visage contre le sien.

\- Ce qu'il vous faut… ce qu'il te faut, c'est un homme. Un vrai. Un qui ne pleure pas comme un gamin simplement parce qu'on l'a un peu malmené pendant quelques jours.

\- Non. Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est Dean.

Cole utilisa alors sa main libre pour la coller contre l'entrejambe de Castiel. Il ne serra pas et ne fit rien d'autre que de le toucher. Il ne cherchait pas à obtenir une quelconque réaction physique de sa part. Mais cela le terrifia quand même. Il était à la merci de Cole. Il n'avait aucun moyen de lui échapper s'il tentait quoi que ce soit.

\- Vous avez besoin d'un homme qui a des couilles. Et Dean a visiblement perdu les siennes en cours de route. Moi, j'ai des couilles. Et je serais plus que ravi de te le prouver ici et maintenant.

\- Non, jeta Castiel.

Il avait le cœur qui battait trop fort et trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il ne devait surtout pas céder à la panique. Mais c'était difficile. Car il ne savait pas ce que Cole avait en tête, ni jusqu'à quel point il était capable d'aller. S'il était réellement prêt à lui faire du mal ou s'il cherchait juste à lui faire payer pour le coup de poing.

\- Rassure-toi, Castiel. Je ne vais pas te violer. Je ne vais pas te tuer non plus. Je voulais juste mettre les choses au clair.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne me relâches pas ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas entièrement sûr que ça ne te plaît pas. Parce que quelque chose me dit que tu aimes quand on te malmène un peu. Quand on te domine.

Castiel déglutit avec peine.

\- Non, répéta-t-il alors.

Cole le regarda durant une seconde de plus avant de retirer sa main de son entrejambe. Il la posa sur sa joue à la place puis vint coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser. C'était agressif et violent. C'était un moyen pour Cole de lui prouver quelque chose. Qu'il était plus fort que lui, sans doute, et qu'il pouvait lui faire ce qu'il voulait sans qu'il soit capable de le repousser. Il ne chercha pas à approfondir le baiser, se contentant de presser ses lèvres contre celles de Castiel durant quelques secondes avant de reculer son visage.

\- Tu passes à côté de quelque chose de bien, Castiel. Je trouve ça dommage. Tu aurais pris ton pied avec moi si seulement tu n'avais pas été trop stupide pour refuser de me laisser une chance.

\- Plutôt mourir, répliqua Castiel.

\- Dommage, souffla Cole.

Il le relâcha alors entièrement et recula de plusieurs pas. Castiel prit quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme et s'essuya ensuite les lèvres du revers de la main pour chasser le goût que Cole avait laissé sur elles. Il avait envie de vomir.

\- Les choses vont devoir changer, Castiel. Et je vais faire en sorte que tout le monde le sache. Je ne vais pas me taire quand il est évident que ce camp court à sa perte si on ne fait rien. Je ferais en sorte qu'on m'écoute. Les gens sont peut-être reconnaissants envers Dean mais ils sont également égoïstes. Et ils feront tout ce qui est nécessaire pour sauver leur peau. Même s'ils doivent se débarrasser des poids morts pour ça.

\- Personne ne t'écoutera, assura Castiel.

Il espérait que c'était vrai. Il savait que le conseil avait confiance en Dean. Il savait également qu'ils avaient des amis fidèles dans le camp. Beaucoup seraient de leur côté. Mais il y avait également des gens comme Roman qui n'hésiteraient pas à se rallier à Cole. Castiel n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne représentaient pas la majorité.

\- Et pendant que tu cours après ton petit ami comme une chienne en chaleur et que lui est occupé à se faire prendre par tous les trous par son nouveau petit copain, je vais me charger de faire entendre raison à tout le monde.

Castiel avait envie de le frapper à nouveau mais il doutait que Cole le laisse tranquille, cette fois. Il ne tolérerait probablement pas un deuxième coup. C'était toutefois difficile de se contenir. Cole était d'une vulgarité que Castiel avait du mal à supporter. Il était tout ce que le jeune homme avait toujours détesté.

\- Tu sais… plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que c'est Dean qui a raison, en fin de compte. Je ne connais pas Dylan mais je peux comprendre qu'il ait choisi de se tourner vers lui. J'aurais dû y penser avant. Je suis convaincu qu'il aurait été moins difficile à persuader que toi.

\- Dylan est amoureux de Dean. Il ne t'aurait pas laissé le toucher. Il n'est pas comme ça, protesta Castiel.

Il ressentait le besoin de protéger son ami. Ils étaient peut être en conflit – même s'ils n'en avaient jamais discuté – concernant Dean mais Castiel continuait de penser que Dylan était un homme bien qui ne méritait pas qu'on le traite de la sorte et qu'on lui manque de respect.

\- Peut-être… ou peut-être pas. Ses sentiments ne signifient pas qu'il aurait dit non pour autant. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi coincé que toi. Je devrais peut-être demander à Dean ce que Dylan vaut au lit. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de me donner les détails.

\- Pourquoi dire tout ça ? Tu tiens tant que ça à me faire du mal ?

Cole lui tapota la joue quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

\- Je dis juste ce que je pense. J'essaie de t'ouvrir les yeux. Et peut-être également que je n'ai pas aimé te voir me repousser comme tu l'as fait. Peut-être que je suis un peu vexé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me dise non.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose – n'importe quoi, une insulte, sans doute – mais Cole lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Tu sais… je suis presque triste de ne pas avoir pu rencontrer Dean avant qu'Aaron ne le brise totalement. On aurait pu s'entendre, lui et moi, peut-être même développer une vraie amitié. J'ai toujours eu une tendresse particulière pour les garçons faciles. Et visiblement, c'est ce qu'il était. Toi, Dylan… Aaron… ainsi que la moitié des hommes du camp, sans doute. Il ne fait pas le difficile.

Castiel ne se rendit compte qu'il avait frappé Cole à nouveau que lorsqu'il sentit la même douleur dans ses doigts et son poignet que quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne s'en rendit compte qu'à l'impact. Il ne fut toutefois pas surpris de l'avoir fait. Il ne tolérerait jamais que Cole puisse ainsi évoquer le viol de Dean de façon aussi désinvolte. Il n'avait pas le droit de porter de telles accusations quand Dean était une victime. Il pouvait accepter que Cole sous-entende que son ancien petit ami puisse coucher avec Dylan mais il n'avait pas le droit de parler d'Aaron.

\- Si tu n'es pas capable de faire la différence entre un viol et un acte consenti alors tu es encore plus malade que je ne le croyais. Je souhaiterais presque que tu traverses les mêmes épreuves que lui et Dylan un jour, juste pour que tu comprennes combien tu as eu tort et combien tu lui as manqué de respect en tenant de tels propos. Mais je ne suis pas comme toi. Je sais combien un viol – parce qu'il s'agissait d'un viol – est un acte grave dont on ne se remet jamais totalement. Et je ne le souhaite à personne. Pas même à un enfoiré sans cœur comme toi.

Cole saignait légèrement de la lèvre. Il passa sa langue sur la plaie pour la nettoyer avant de s'élancer en direction de Castiel et de la saisir par le col de son T-shirt. Il le plaqua à nouveau contre le mur derrière lui. Cette fois, il semblait déterminé à lui faire payer son geste. Castiel n'était même pas réellement surpris. Il avait su qu'un tel geste aurait des conséquences pour lui. Mais il ne le regrettait pas.

\- Fais bien attention à ce que tu dis, Castiel. Je suis un homme patient mais j'ai mes limites. Et à trop flirter avec elles, tu vas finir par les franchir. Et tu n'aimeras pas du tout ce qui t'attend de l'autre côté.

\- Fais ce que tu veux de moi. Ça ne changera à rien à ce que tu es… ça ne changera rien au fait que les gens finiront par comprendre quel genre d'homme tu es. Tu seras toujours tout seul, Cole.

\- Dernier avertissement, souffla l'ancien militaire.

\- Si tu me touches, je hurle. Je crierai jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un m'entende. Et même si personne ne vient, j'irais voir le conseil et je leur dirais ce que tu m'as fait. Ils me croiront… ils n'auront même aucun doute. Et tu finiras par être exilé. C'est ce que tu veux, Cole ?

L'ancien militaire sembla en proie à une intense réflexion pendant quelques minutes puis finit par relâcher Castiel. Il l'observa une seconde de plus en silence avant de tourner les talons et de prendre la direction de la sortie. Castiel resta immobile jusqu'à être sûr qu'il soit parti puis il se laissa tomber sur les fesses, à bout de souffle. Il avait utilisé le peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour ne pas céder entièrement à la panique. Il avait fait comme s'il n'avait pas peur alors qu'il était absolument terrifié. Il avait donné le change. Heureusement pour lui, cela avait fonctionné. Cole aimait jouer les durs mais il était suffisamment réaliste pour savoir qu'il avait besoin du camp et de la sécurité qu'il lui offrait. Il ne pouvait pas continuer seul éternellement. Castiel avait toutefois l'intention de demander au conseil de garder un œil sur lui. Il ne lui faisait plus confiance. Il le pensait capable de tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. S'il fallait l'exiler pour mettre le camp en sécurité, Castiel s'assiérait sur ses principes sans hésiter. Il n'aurait aucun scrupule à sacrifier un homme pour le bien de tous. Pour le bien de ses amis et de sa famille.

Il fallut plusieurs longues minutes à Castiel pour retrouver un semblant de calme et une respiration normale. Il attendit que cela soit le cas pour se relever. Il se sentait étrangement débarrassé d'un poids après cette discussion avec Cole. Il savait à présent quel genre d'homme il était et cela lui avait permis de tirer un trait sur l'attirance qu'il avait un temps ressenti à son égard. Cela lui avait rappelé combien il aimait Dean et combien il avait de la chance de l'avoir dans sa vie. Cela l'avait convaincu pour de bon qu'il ferait tout pour le récupérer et qu'il accepterait de renoncer au sexe ou même au moindre contact s'il pouvait à nouveau partager la vie de l'homme qu'il aimait. Cole venait de sauver sa relation avec Dean en cherchant à les séparer. Il n'avait fait que le mettre plus encore en valeur en tentant de le dénigrer. C'était ironique. Et Castiel avait presque envie de retrouver Cole pour le lui dire. Il savait toutefois que ce serait prendre un risque inutile. Il n'était pas stupide à ce point. Il tenait bien trop à la vie pour faire quelque chose d'aussi bête. Maintenant, il ne lui restait qu'à convaincre Dean qu'ils étaient mieux ensemble, et éventuellement à vaincre la concurrence que Dylan représentait. Rien de très difficile, en somme. Castiel quitta le bâtiment, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines.


	23. Tentation et réalisation

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le 23ème chapitre. Les choses vont enfin tourner bien pour Dean et Castiel. Courage plus qu'un chapitre.**

 **Merci à Elyrine pour son travail et merci à vous pour votre fidélité !**

 **A lundi**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **My turn d'Hoobastank**

 **Chapitre 23 : Tentation et réalisation**

 _« Résister à la tentation n'est pas chose facile. Parfois, le meilleur moyen d'y résister est d'y céder. On se laisse aller et on finit par comprendre qu'on a eu tort d'être tenté. C'est le seul moyen d'obtenir une réponse claire et définitive. Résister en s'interdisant d'agir en conséquence ne fait que transformer la tentation en obsession. Notre imagination finit par nous jouer des tours et on idéalise ce qu'on désire autant. C'est destructeur et dangereux. Céder, en revanche… céder est ce qui nous permet de tout remettre en perspective et de regarder enfin l'objet de notre désir avec objectivité et calme. On peut alors prendre notre décision en connaissance de cause. On peut enfin savoir s'il ne s'agissait que d'un désir illusoire ou de quelque chose plus profond. Dans tous les cas, l'issue est toujours positive. J'ai tenté d'ignorer toute ma vie ce que je désirais. Je me suis fait des idées. J'ai imaginé le pire et le meilleur. Maintenant que j'ai enfin cédé à la tentation, j'ai la réponse à toutes mes questions. Et je ne le regrette absolument pas. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

La culpabilité était quelque chose que Dean connaissait. Il s'était senti coupable pour toutes les choses qui se passaient mal autour de lui depuis le jour de la mort de sa mère, où son père lui avait confié un rôle qu'il était bien trop jeune pour tenir. Il avait entendu John lui répéter qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur suffisamment souvent pour le croire. Il était pourtant difficile de se croire responsable du bien-être d'un enfant quand on en était un soi-même.

En grandissant, les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment arrangées. Bien au contraire. Elles étaient devenues pires encore. Il avait commencé à se sentir responsable pour tout et tout le monde. Si un de ses amis n'allait pas bien, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de discerner son malaise plus tôt. Si une voiture qu'il confiait à un employé ne ressortait pas parfaitement réparée, il s'était trompé en la confiant à cette personne. Si Sam avait une seule mauvaise note, il ne l'avait pas suffisamment fait travailler. Ce n'était jamais de la faute des autres. Uniquement de la sienne.

On lui avait souvent dit que ce n'était pas sain. Qu'il ne pouvait pas aider et sauver tout le monde. Mais les paroles de son père résonnaient toujours à ses oreilles quand il tentait de croire ses proches. C'était un cercle vicieux dont il n'avait jamais réellement su s'échapper.

Ça ne s'était pas arrêté après la fin du monde. Il se sentait responsable de la mort de son frère, puis pour celle des gens qu'il croisait sur la route et refusait d'aider. Il se sentait responsable de son enlèvement et de celui de Dylan, qui avait conduit son ami à être torturé. Enfin, il avait la sensation d'être coupable dans sa rupture avec Castiel.

Il n'y avait que son ancien petit ami qui avait réussi à lui faire oublier tout cela. Quand ils étaient encore ensemble, Dean n'entendait plus la voix de son père. Il se sentait libéré du poids qui pesait sur les épaules depuis qu'il était enfant. Mais Castiel n'était plus là pour lui répéter qu'il n'était pas responsable. Qu'il était un héros, quelqu'un de bien. Et sans lui, Dean était à nouveau noyé par sa propre culpabilité et son absence d'estime de soi.

Bien sûr, cette fois, il était parfaitement normal qu'il se sente coupable. Il avait mis Dylan en danger, avait failli priver le camp de deux hommes capables de se battre et abandonner Castiel, Gabriel et Red sans pouvoir leur dire au revoir. Il s'était montré stupide et égoïste. Il avait toutes les raisons de s'en vouloir.

Et entendre le docteur Stevens le remercier d'avoir rapporté les médicaments n'avait en rien atténué sa culpabilité. Elle était même pire encore après avoir écouté les membres du conseil leur faire la leçon. Dylan ne voulait pas leur dire ce qui s'était passé mais Dean tenait à se montrer honnête. Il voulait assumer ses erreurs et faire amende honorable. Et prévenir également les gens du camp qu'une horde de contaminés rôdait dans les environs. Il les laissa donc le réprimander pour sa précipitation et son manque de prudence et les écouta lui interdire de sortir avant d'être totalement remis.

Parce qu'il se sentait mal et qu'il estimait mériter de souffrir, il refusa de se faire soigner les mains et les genoux. Les blessures n'étaient pas graves. Quelques égratignures. Mais elles le lançaient affreusement, lui rappelant à chaque seconde ses erreurs.

Quand le conseil eut fini de lui faire la leçon, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie. Prendre une bonne douche et se glisser sous les couvertures dans son lit. Il voulait dormir pour oublier, au moins l'espace de quelques heures, le fiasco de ce dernier raid.

Il salua donc Dylan et partit rejoindre sa chambre sans s'attarder. Il ne l'aimait pas autant que celle qu'il avait partagé avec Castiel. Elle n'était pas vraiment différente, ni même plus petite. Mais elle était vide. Elle ne portait pas les marques de la présence de son ancien petit ami. Elle était triste et silencieuse.

Dean hésita une seconde à aller trouver Castiel sur la route. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Il avait juste envie de le voir et d'être en sa compagnie pendant quelques minutes. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à lui faire face. Il était toujours en colère contre lui et puisqu'il ne voulait rien gâcher entre eux, il préférait l'éviter encore un moment.

Et mis à part Castiel, il n'avait envie de voir personne. Il préférait être seul. Il était de toute façon trop fatigué pour rester plus longtemps debout. Il se sentait mal et ne voulait surtout pas entendre qui que ce soit le plaindre.

Il rejoignit donc sa chambre seul, se déshabilla dès qu'il eut franchi et refermé la porte, rejoignit la salle de bains nu et entra dans la douche. Quand il alluma l'eau, elle resta froide pendant quelques secondes avant de se réchauffer doucement. Dean ne chercha pas à la fuir. Il l'accueillit même comme la punition qu'il méritait. Il se lava rapidement, nettoyant chacune de ses plaies avec soin. Il en avait une dans le dos qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre. Il ne l'avait pas sentie jusque-là mais il avait dû se faire mal en rampant sur le dos pour échapper aux contaminés. Il se contenta de laisser l'eau la débarrasser des impuretés qui pouvaient s'y trouver sans pouvoir faire plus.

Quand il quitta la douche, il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il était vidé de toute énergie et tout à fait prêt à dormir pendant quelques heures. Il s'arrêta un instant devant le petit miroir du lavabo et observa son reflet en grimaçant. Il avait un hématome là où Dylan l'avait frappé et plusieurs autres traces sur le torse mais aucune plaie. Rien qui ne méritait d'être traité sérieusement. Ses mains le lançaient mais le sang ne coulait plus. Il baissa les yeux sur ses genoux. Ils étaient tous les deux égratignés. C'était superficiel. Ils étaient douloureux, car tomber de tout son poids dessus deux fois de suite avait probablement légèrement endommagé la rotule mais rien n'était cassé. Dean n'était pas inquiet.

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet et résisté à l'envie de se tourner pour observer une énième fois le nom d'Aaron dans son cou, il chercha sa serviette des yeux. Il jura entre ses dents en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas pensé à la prendre avec lui.

Il sortit donc de la salle de bains entièrement nu. Après tout, il n'y avait personne pour le voir. Il serait agréable de se glisser sous les draps sans rien sur le dos. Dean dormait presque toujours nu avant la fin du monde. C'était un luxe qu'il n'avait plus vraiment eu depuis, sauf quand il était encore avec Castiel. Surtout parce qu'ils faisaient très souvent l'amour juste avant de se coucher, ne prenaient pas le temps de se rhabiller ensuite et qu'il n'y avait rien de plus agréable que de se réveiller et de sentir le corps de son ancien petit ami contre lui. Sans aucune barrière. Ce qui conduisait souvent au sexe à nouveau. Mais Dean préférait ne pas trop y penser. Cela lui rappelait qu'il n'était plus vraiment capable de faire quoi que ce soit d'un tant soit peu sexuel depuis Aaron et il avait déjà bien assez à penser sans en rajouter.

Il referma la porte de la salle de bains et leva la tête en direction de son lit. Il poussa alors un cri de surprise en réalisant qu'il n'était pas seul dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas entendu que quelqu'un entrait. Et il était nu. Il s'immobilisa alors sans même chercher à se couvrir. Heureusement pour lui, ce n'était que Dylan, qui semblait au moins aussi surpris que lui. Mais il ne détourna pas le regard. Il l'observait avec fascination. Il l'avait déjà vu nu. Mais cette fois, c'était différent.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda alors Dean quand il sortit enfin de sa torpeur.

Il porta aussitôt une main à son entrejambe pour cacher son sexe. Ce qui était stupide et inutile, Dylan ayant eu tout le temps de le voir. Et il n'avait plus rien à lui cacher. Mais c'était un réflexe.

\- Je voulais m'assurer que tu… euh… enfin, que tu allais bien… mieux et… je ne pensais pas que tu… j'ai entendu l'eau dans la douche mais tu… je croyais que tu sortirais habillé ou en serviette et pas… nu, bafouilla son ami.

Il avait les joues légèrement rouges. Mais il continuait de le regarder. Ses yeux descendaient doucement de son visage à son torse puis à sa main qui couvrait son sexe et enfin le long de ses jambes. Ils remontaient ensuite et recommençaient le même chemin à nouveau. Dean commençait à se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise. Il chercha sa serviette du regard mais elle se trouvait de l'autre côté du lit. Aller la chercher supposerait qu'il passe devant Dylan, lui offrant ainsi l'opportunité de le voir de dos. Il ne bougea pas.

\- Tu peux me passer ma serviette ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Il fallut quelques secondes à son ami pour réagir. Il finit toutefois par récupérer sa serviette et par lui envoyer. Dean la passa aussitôt autour de sa taille. Il se sentit mieux dès qu'elle fut en place. Être torse nu devant Dylan ne lui posait aucun problème. Même si le regard insistant de son ami le rendait sensiblement nerveux. Il fit néanmoins comme si de rien n'était et se dirigea vers ses vêtements. Quand il passa à côté de lui, Dylan lui saisit le bras.

\- Laisse-moi regarder.

Pendant une seconde, Dean se demanda ce qu'il souhaitait voir. Il ne pouvait décemment pas être en train de lui demander de se déshabiller à nouveau pour qu'il puisse continuer à l'observer. Il fronça les sourcils mais fut rassuré quand il vit que son ami regardait ses genoux. Il voulait juste examiner ses blessures. C'était un soulagement.

\- Je veux juste m'assurer que ça ne s'infecte pas, ajouta Dylan.

Dean n'était pas sûr que son ami n'espérait pas en profiter pour le toucher au passage, mais il savait qu'il était également sincèrement inquiet pour lui. Il ne tenterait rien. Et s'il en retirait du plaisir, Dean ne voyait pas pourquoi il le lui reprocherait. Il hocha donc la tête et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Dylan en descendit, une trousse de premier secours à la main que Dean n'avait pas remarquée jusque-là.

\- Tu aurais dû laisser le docteur Stevens s'en occuper. Tu sais… je ne crois pas avoir déjà rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi têtu.

\- Ce ne sont que des égratignures. Rien de plus. Je n'allais pas lui faire perdre son temps pour si peu. Il a d'autres choses à faire.

Dylan secoua la tête en s'agenouillant devant Dean. Pendant une seconde, ce dernier repensa au moment où il s'était trouvé dans une position similaire quelques semaines plus tôt et sentit presque la présence d'Aaron à ses côtés. Il déglutit avec peine alors que Dylan commençait à nettoyer les égratignures sur ses genoux. C'était innocent. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être nerveux.

\- Tu aurais fait un bon infirmier, plaisanta-t-il ensuite pour que le silence ne dure pas trop.

\- Et toi un très mauvais patient, répliqua Dylan sans le regarder.

Dean n'avait jamais aimé les docteurs, pas plus que les hôpitaux. Il détestait leur ambiance. A chaque fois qu'il s'était blessé au travail ou dans la vie de tous les jours, il avait le plus souvent opté pour se soigner seul. Il avait même envisagé de se recoudre lui-même, une fois. Heureusement pour lui, Sam avait été là pour le ramener à la raison et le conduire à l'hôpital. Il avait râlé sur le chemin, s'était plaint une fois sur place et avait été absolument insupportable durant tout le retour. Dylan avait raison. Il était un patient exécrable.

\- OK, tes mains maintenant, lança Dylan.

Dean fit ce qu'il lui demandait et regarda son ami nettoyer les plaies qui se trouvaient sur ses paumes. L'alcool qu'il appliquait le brûlait mais une nouvelle fois, il le méritait.

Il observa Dylan travailler. Son ami semblait entièrement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Mais par moment, sans doute sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, son regard déviait des mains de Dean vers la serviette qui couvrait son entrejambe et la moitié de ses cuisses. Serviette qu'il avait attachée rapidement et dont les bouts glissaient doucement mais sûrement, révélant un peu plus de peau nue chaque seconde. A ce rythme-là, il serait bientôt entièrement nu à nouveau et Dylan était aux premières loges. Le jeune homme serra aussitôt les cuisses.

\- Je te mets mal à l'aise, constata Dylan quand il eut fini de traiter les plaies sur ses mains.

Dean secoua la tête avant de réfléchir une seconde. Il devait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas forcément très à l'aise. Pas parce qu'il craignait ce que son ami pourrait tenter dans cette situation mais parce qu'il savait qu'il devait être difficile pour lui d'être aussi proche sans pouvoir le toucher. Sans pouvoir en profiter pleinement et ouvertement.

\- Non ce n'est pas toi. C'est… je sais bien que tu ne vas rien tenter. Je suis juste… je suis presque nu et tu dois reconnaître que ce n'est pas quelque chose de… normal.

\- Je t'ai déjà vu nu, Dean. Crois-moi… tu pourrais être entièrement habillé que ça ne changerait rien. Il me suffit de fermer les yeux pour me souvenir de ce à quoi tu ressembles sans vêtements.

Dylan sembla alors réaliser la portée de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que je le fais. Je ne suis pas… je ne suis pas un pervers qui enfin… qui fait ça. Mais tu n'as pas à être gêné et… enfin… voilà.

Dean sourit, amusé par la façon dont son ami avait des difficultés à s'exprimer. Il ne se moquait pas de lui. Lui-même se souvenait avoir eu du mal à s'exprimer clairement au tout début de son histoire avec Castiel, quand tout était nouveau et qu'il n'était pas encore totalement sûr de lui. Il se souvenait de sa gêne et de sa timidité face au premier homme qu'il s'était autorisé à désirer ouvertement. Dylan était dans une situation similaire. Dean était le premier homme qui l'attirait. Il était normal que cela le mette autant mal à l'aise.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai également une plaie dans le dos et je ne peux pas l'atteindre seul. Tu pourrais y jeter un coup d'œil ?

Il avait choisi de changer de sujet pour épargner à son ami d'être plus gêné encore. Il lut son soulagement dans ses yeux et lui sourit. Il se leva ensuite puis lui tourna le dos. Il s'installa sur le lit, sur le ventre, de sorte à ce que Dylan puisse s'occuper de la blessure qu'il avait sur l'omoplate gauche.

Quand Dylan posa sa main dans son dos, il se tendit sensiblement. Il n'était plus habitué à ce genre de contact. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, son ami pouvait voir le nom d'Aaron dans son cou. Dean ferma les yeux.

\- Je me répète sans doute mais tu aurais dû laisser le docteur…

\- Je vais bien.

Dylan n'insista pas et commença à nettoyer sa plaie avec soin. Ils restèrent silencieux durant tout le temps que cela dura. Dean était nerveux, à présent. Il se sentait vulnérable dans cette position. Et il avait conscience qu'il n'y avait qu'une fine serviette pour cacher ses fesses. Il n'avait jamais été réellement quelqu'un de pudique, mais être nu devant quelqu'un qui vous trouvait attirant était étrange et déstabilisant.

Quand Dylan eut fini, Dean ne bougea pas. Il avait la respiration saccadée, tous les muscles tendus et pouvait sentir la panique monter en lui. Ce qui était idiot. Il était en sécurité avec son ami. Aaron n'était pas là et personne ne tenterait quoi que ce soit contre lui. Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Sauf qu'il était terrifié et Dylan le sentit aussitôt.

\- Dean, si ça te met mal à l'aise, je pourrais le comprendre. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile et je sais que ça doit te rappeler ce qui s'est passé… j'y pense aussi quand je suis seul. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il est toujours là, à me regarder.

\- Sauf que je ne veux pas le laisser contrôler ma vie. Je refuse qu'il continue à me torturer alors qu'on lui a échappé. Je veux redevenir normal. Je veux redevenir moi-même.

Dylan avait toujours la main dans son dos. Dean tenta de se concentrer sur ce simple contact pour savoir s'il était à l'origine de sa panique. S'il pouvait le supporter ou s'il devait y mettre un terme.

\- Tu es affreusement tendu, commenta alors Dylan.

Dean ricana une seconde. C'était une évidence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes pour y remédier ? Un massage ?

Il regretta d'avoir fait cette proposition presque aussitôt. Il avait voulu plaisanter mais il n'était pas sûr que Dylan le comprendrait. Qu'il ne le croirait pas sérieux. Il n'aurait pas dit non à un massage dans d'autres circonstances mais c'était trop demander à Dylan. Comment pouvait-il exiger de lui qu'il le touche de façon aussi innocente quand il était évident qu'il avait envie de plus ? Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de signifier à son ami qu'il plaisantait car ce dernier reprit la parole avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Pourquoi pas. J'ai suivi des cours il y a quelques années. Et je suis plutôt doué en la matière.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de…

\- J'en ai envie.

Dean souleva la tête pour passer ses mains sous son visage. Il la reposa ensuite de sorte à être le plus confortable possible. Il continuait de penser que c'était probablement une erreur mais Dylan lui avait donné son accord et il avait réellement les muscles tendus. Il laissa donc son ami prendre position au dessus de lui, refusa de céder à la panique quand Dylan s'installa sur l'arrière de ses cuisses, ses jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches, et fit de son mieux pour ignorer qu'il était toujours à moitié nu. Il garda les yeux fermés et se força à respirer calmement par le nez.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Dylan finit par poser ses mains à la base de son cou. Il commença à exercer de la pression pour chasser les nœuds qu'il trouvait sous sa peau. Et rapidement, Dean sentit son corps se détendre considérablement.

Dylan travaillait en silence. Il était efficace. Ses mains étaient étrangement douces pour quelqu'un qui les utilisait aussi souvent. Il massa la nuque de Dean puis ses épaules, et descendit ensuite le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il atteignit le bas de son dos, juste au-dessus de sa serviette, que le jeune homme se tendit à nouveau.

\- Hé, pas de ça ! Tu vas ruiner tout mon travail, protesta Dylan en gardant ses mains posées juste à la base de sa colonne vertébrale.

Dean ne pouvait toutefois pas s'en empêcher. Il prit alors quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Il avait confiance en Dylan. Il savait que son ami voulait l'aider, et peut-être était-il temps pour lui d'accepter la main tendue. Il voulait se réhabituer à être touché de la sorte. Il voulait ne plus avoir peur à chaque fois qu'on posait la main sur lui. Il voulait avancer et guérir, et c'était sans doute sa chance de voir s'il avait progressé dans ce domaine.

\- Est-ce que tu ne sais faire que le dos ou… est-ce que tu peux t'occuper des autres muscles ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu… oh, tu veux dire… Dean, je ne suis pas sûr.

Dean n'insisterait pas. Si son ami n'était pas à l'aise, il ne le forcerait pas. Il n'était d'ailleurs même pas sûr d'être capable de le laisser le toucher ailleurs que sur le dos. Mais il avait envie d'essayer. Il avait envie de céder à la tentation. Pour voir si c'était quelque chose dont il avait réellement envie ou non.

\- Je suis juste fatigué de ne pas réussir à… tu es le seul à pouvoir me toucher et… même si je ne panique pas à la seule idée que tu poses tes mains sur moi, je continue à avoir peur de… je ne sais même pas. Je ne veux plus être comme ça. Et tu es le seul… tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider. Bien sûr, si c'est trop pour toi, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire.

\- Dean, je… je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contenter de… je ne voudrais pas faire quelque chose qui pourrait être… déplacé.

\- J'ai confiance en toi.

Dylan soupira alors. Dean lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire pour prendre sa décision. Après quelques secondes, son ami recula sur ses jambes jusqu'à être assis sur ses talons.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

Dean pouvait encore reculer, lui dire qu'il voulait qu'il lui masse les jambes et se contenter de ça. Ou il pouvait aller jusqu'au bout et faire le grand saut. Ce n'était pas une décision facile à prendre mais il voulait vraiment avancer. Et cela impliquait qu'il prenne des risques. Il glissa donc ses mains jusqu'à sa taille et détacha sa serviette. Dylan respirait bruyamment au dessus de lui. Visiblement, il était au moins aussi nerveux que lui. Dean espérait sincèrement ne pas regretter sa décision ensuite. Il retira la serviette autour de sa taille et la jeta à côté du lit. Il se réinstalla ensuite confortablement et attendit.

Le temps sembla se suspendre pendant un long moment. Puis, après ce qui sembla être une éternité, Dylan posa ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il commença à les masser avec délicatesse, s'assurant que chaque muscle était parfaitement détendu avant de passer au suivant. Il gagnait peut-être un peu de temps aussi. Dean pouvait presque sentir son regard se poser sur ses fesses dénudées. Il se demandait s'il oserait les toucher.

Il eut sa réponse quelques minutes plus tard quand il sentit Dylan les effleurer du bout des doigts. Il se contenta de les caresser une seconde avant de les prendre en main. Dean laissa échapper un gémissement malgré lui. C'était agréable. C'était une sensation qu'il avait finie par oublier depuis son retour. Et bien sûr, c'était trop intime pour deux amis. Mais il s'en fichait. A cet instant précis, il se fichait de tout sauf du plaisir qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour obtenir une réaction de la part de son sexe mais il ne paniquait pas. Il voyait cela comme une victoire.

Dylan lui massa les fesses avec soin pendant de longues secondes puis Dean le sentit se pencher en avant. Il frissonna quand son ami déposa un baiser juste à la base de sa colonne vertébrale. Une nouvelle fois, il fut agréablement surpris de voir que cela ne déclenchait aucune panique chez lui. Il n'était pas excité mais il était détendu. C'était déjà bien.

Dylan dut prendre cela pour un encouragement puisqu'il continua à l'embrasser sur le dos durant de longues secondes. Quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur ses fesses et que ses doigts commencèrent à glisser entre elles, Dean sut qu'il était temps de l'arrêter. Il n'était pas prêt à aller plus loin. Il n'en avait même pas envie. Il lui fallut toutefois quelques secondes pour réagir. Il ne sortit de sa torpeur que lorsqu'un des doigts de Dylan effleura le muscle qui se cachait entre ses fesses. Celui qui lui avait procuré tant de plaisir par le passé quand Castiel avait joué avec lui, du bout des doigts ou de la langue.

\- C'est… euh… je ne suis pas vraiment… pas ça, bafouilla-t-il.

Dylan saisit le message, retira ses mains de ses fesses et se souleva pour permettre à Dean de se tourner sur le dos. Le jeune homme se sentait exposé ainsi, le fait que son sexe soit toujours entièrement flaccide ne l'aidant pas à se sentir mieux. Dylan le regarda une seconde avant de détourner les yeux. Il commença à masser le torse de Dean sans faire le moindre commentaire. C'était mieux ainsi.

\- Tu es trop maigre, tu sais, fit-il toutefois remarquer après quelques minutes.

Dean savait qu'il avait perdu du poids et que ses côtes étaient trop visibles parce qu'il avait surtout perdu du muscle. Il avait tenté d'y remédier en se mettant au sport mais il ne parvenait pas à être assidu. Ce n'était pas fait pour lui. Il n'avait pas non plus retrouvé son appétit. Il choisit toutefois d'en plaisanter plutôt que de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

\- Merci du compliment.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas un reproche… ou une critique, d'ailleurs. Juste une remarque.

Dean observa alors son ami. Il avait les yeux rivés sur ses flancs et son estomac, où il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la graisse superflue qu'il avait accumulée durant plusieurs années. Il n'avait jamais été gros, ni même en simple surpoids. Mais son ventre n'avait jamais été aussi ferme que celui de son frère et ses abdos n'avaient jamais été saillants comme ceux de Dylan. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment de complexe. Il savait que son corps plaisait.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas méchant mais ça sonnait comme une critique quand même.

\- Sauf que tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu sais que tu es séduisant. Et tu sais que tu me plais.

Dean déglutit avec peine. Il avait eu tort de s'engager sur cette voie. Il était toutefois curieux. Il avait toujours eu du mal à accepter les compliments. S'il ne doutait pas de ses atouts physiques, depuis son retour, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir défiguré. Peu importait qu'il ne porte que quelques traces de ce qu'il avait subi et qu'il n'ait pas d'autres cicatrices que le nom d'Aaron dans son cou. Il avait la sensation que son tortionnaire avait laissé des marques indélébiles sur tout son corps et il avait du mal à se réconcilier avec lui depuis. Sans doute était-ce en partie ce qui expliquait qu'il ne mangeait plus, se comparait systématiquement avec Cole et n'acceptait que difficilement son reflet dans le miroir.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il alors malgré lui.

Dylan fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris par la question. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement et observa le corps de Dean durant quelques secondes.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me plais ? Et bien parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Parce que tu es gentil et drôle et généreux. Que… commença Dylan.

\- Non, je veux dire… physiquement.

Une nouvelle fois, Dylan sembla surpris. Dean l'était également. Mais il avait besoin de comprendre comment les autres le voyaient. Pourquoi personne ne semblait être conscient qu'Aaron avait laissé des traces ? Invisibles, certes, mais présentes. Il avait parfois l'impression que son corps ne lui appartenait plus vraiment. Il voulait l'apprivoiser à nouveau pour réapprendre à s'aimer.

\- Oh, tu… eh bien, c'est… c'est un ensemble de choses. C'est difficile de te répondre.

Dylan, depuis mon retour, je… il est évident que je ne peux plus… enfin tu vois. Et parfois, j'ai la sensation de ne plus être… comme si j'étais dans un autre corps. Je ne me reconnais plus. Et j'ai besoin… j'ai besoin de comprendre.

Son ami soupira longuement avant de hocher la tête.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas si cela va t'aider, mais je ne te trouve pas vraiment changé. Plus maigre, oui… mais pas vraiment différent. Tu as toujours les mêmes yeux verts. Tu as les mêmes lèvres… pleines, et... j'adore tes lèvres. J'aime aussi ton nez. Et tes tâches de rousseur. Celles que tu as sur le torse, elles sont… elles sont adorables. J'aime tes bras. Tes épaules sont larges. Tes jambes ont beau être arquées, elles sont puissantes et solides. Tu es plutôt… enfin… tu es bien proportionné là où il faut l'être, enfin… tu vois quoi. Et tu as de très belles fesses.

Pour quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas vraiment savoir quoi dire quelques minutes plus tôt, Dylan semblait avoir trouvé l'inspiration rapidement. Dean ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier ses compliments. Il se redressa alors jusqu'à être assis et passa ensuite ses bras autour de la taille de son ami.

\- Je suis le premier homme que tu trouves séduisant ?

Dylan semblait nerveux dans cette position mais il ne cherchait pas à fuir. Ce qui tendait à prouver qu'il l'appréciait quand même.

\- Tu es le premier à m'attirer. J'ai toujours été capable de dire si un homme était séduisant ou non. Je veux dire… j'ai des yeux. Mais jamais avant je n'avais… je n'avais eu envie de toucher un autre homme. Pas comme j'ai envie de te toucher toi.

\- Et si je disais que tu peux le faire ? Si je t'encourageais à le faire ?

Il était conscient de commettre une erreur. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire une telle proposition à son ami. Mais il en avait assez de rester bloqué. Pour la première fois depuis son retour, il avait ressenti un plaisir physique en se faisant toucher. Et même si ça n'avait pas été suffisant pour lui procurer une érection, il avait envie de voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Il trouvait Dylan séduisant et l'appréciait énormément. Il n'était pas amoureux de lui mais il avait envie de voir si cela pouvait changer. Il savait que ce n'était pas juste envers Castiel. Il était toutefois toujours en colère contre lui et il ne voulait pas se priver d'une chance d'être enfin heureux. Même si cela devait être avec un autre homme. Il n'était plus en couple avec Castiel. Il ne le trompait pas en tentant sa chance avec Dylan.

\- Dean, tu n'en as pas envie. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux.

\- Je sais que je me sens bien avec toi. Je sais que tu es le seul à pouvoir me toucher sans que je panique aussitôt. Et je sais que j'ai envie d'essayer… je ne te promets rien. Mais au moins, je n'ai pas peur.

Dylan sembla peser le pour et le contre durant une seconde puis il se pencha en avant et embrassa le jeune homme. Leur baiser resta chaste durant quelques instants mais rapidement, Dean chercha à l'approfondir. Il avait besoin d'un vrai test. Pas uniquement d'un contact innocent. Il voulait plus. Il mit donc de côté ses doutes et ses questions et pressa sa langue contre la bouche de Dylan pour obtenir plus. Son ami entrouvrit les lèvres aussitôt, sa langue venant chercher celle de Dean. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi jusqu'à avoir besoin d'oxygène. Puis, quand ils se séparèrent, le jeune homme se remit sur le dos et attira Dylan à lui. Il avait besoin d'imposer le rythme pour pouvoir garder le contrôle. Il se sentait bien pour le moment mais n'était pas sûr que cela allait durer.

Dylan s'allongea sur lui et Dean écarta les jambes pour qu'il puisse s'installer entre elle. Jusque-là, tout allait bien. Il se sentait à l'aise. Le poids de Dylan sur lui ne le faisait pas paniquer. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire une nouvelle fois la comparaison entre son ami et Castiel. Ils n'embrassaient pas de la même manière. Là où Castiel prenait le contrôle assez naturellement, Dylan se laissait guider. C'était sans doute parce qu'il manquait d'expérience, n'ayant jamais embrassé d'homme avant lui. Il ne savait pas comment procéder et laissait donc les rênes à Dean.

Le jeune homme glissa ses mains dans le dos de son ami et les fit passer sous son T-shirt pour toucher sa peau. Elle était douce et chaude. Il pouvait sentir les muscles de son dos se contracter.

Ils se contentèrent d'échanger des baisers pendant quelques minutes. Dylan finit par se relaxer entièrement et il commença à prendre des initiatives. Il glissa sa main entre son corps et celui de Dean. Ses doigts effleurèrent son ventre puis s'aventurèrent un peu plus bas. Sur son sexe. Quand Dylan le saisit, Dean laissa échapper un long gémissement. C'était agréable. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y prenait un certain plaisir. Mais ce n'était pas comparable avec l'explosion de sensations que Castiel lui procurait à chaque fois.

Dean chassa ces souvenirs de sa tête pour ne se concentrer que sur Dylan. Son ami l'embrassait à présent dans le cou puis descendait doucement le long de son torse. Dean savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait en tête. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il ne l'arrêta toutefois pas. Il le laissa l'embrasser sur le ventre, sous le nombril. Quand Dylan prit son sexe dans sa bouche, il bascula sa tête en arrière et gémit à nouveau.

Son ami n'avait jamais rien fait de tel. C'était évident. Il allait trop vite et n'utilisait pas suffisamment sa langue. C'était toutefois suffisant pour obtenir un semblant de réaction de sa part. Car son sexe, bien que loin d'être entièrement tendu, avait légèrement durci entre ses lèvres. Dean s'accrocha à cette sensation pour qu'elle ne lui échappe pas.

Dylan redoubla alors d'enthousiasme et tenta de prendre l'intégralité de son sexe dans sa bouche. Il dut le relâcher quand cela le fit tousser. Dean posa sa main sur sa joue.

\- Va doucement… ne te précipite pas, souffla-t-il pour l'encourager.

Dylan hocha alors la tête. Il fut plus prudent quand il recommença. Il apprenait vite. Et même s'il était un peu maladroit, Dean devait admettre qu'il aimait ce qu'il lui faisait. Son sexe aussi puisqu'il se tendait un peu plus au fil des secondes. Il doutait de pouvoir atteindre l'orgasme. Il doutait même de pouvoir avoir une érection complète. Il saurait toutefois se contenter de ce qu'il avait.

Dylan semblait quant à lui déterminé à faire plus. Il redoubla d'efforts avec sa langue puis glissa un doigt entre les fesses de Dean. Le jeune homme le laissa effleurer le muscle dissimulé là et faire pénétrer le bout de son doigt à l'intérieur. Mais il était sec et ce fut rapidement douloureux. Dylan ne semblait pas savoir qu'un homme avait besoin de lubrifiant pour un tel acte. Il ne réalisa son erreur que lorsque le corps de Dean se contracta autour de son doigt, tentant de le rejeter.

\- Désolé, souffla-t-il en relâchant le sexe de Dean.

Ce dernier ne lui en voulait pas.

\- C'est pas grave, assura-t-il.

Dylan reprit alors son sexe dans sa bouche et Dean ferma les yeux. Ce fut une erreur. Car dès qu'il eut les paupières closes, il vit le visage de Castiel. Il vit ses yeux bleus le fixant avec envie et désir. Il imagina son ancien petit ami entre ses jambes. Sa bouche autour de son sexe, ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui, sa langue. Il pouvait presque sentir son odeur. Ce fut alors comme si son cerveau connaissait une véritable renaissance. Ce n'était pas avec Dylan qu'il voulait connaître ses sensations. Ce n'était pas avec son ami qu'il voulait faire l'amour. Il voulait Castiel. Il voulait sentir le corps de son petit ami contre le sien, toucher sa peau, l'embrasser. Et peu importait qu'il ne soit pas prêt à plus. Il voulait réapprendre toutes ces choses avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait fallu qu'un autre tente de lui procurer du plaisir pour qu'il comprenne qu'il en sera incapable. Pas parce qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. Mais parce qu'il n'était pas Castiel.

Cette réalisation lui coupa le souffle et fit disparaître son début d'érection. Dylan dut le sentir puisqu'il relâcha aussitôt son sexe. Dean explosa alors en sanglots sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Dean ? L'appela Dylan, visiblement inquiet.

Le jeune homme aurait aimé pouvoir lui parler pour lui dire qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal mais il ne pouvait pas prononcer le moindre mot. Son corps était secoué de sanglots. Il avait besoin de Castiel. Il avait besoin de lui dire tout ce dont il avait pris conscience. Il avait besoin de s'excuser pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

\- Dean, parle-moi… s'il te plaît, souffla Dylan.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et observa son ami. Il semblait sincèrement inquiet et ne savait visiblement pas quoi faire pour le calmer. Dean savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne capable de l'aider. De le sauver.

\- Je suis… je suis désolé, parvint-il à articuler quand les sanglots diminuèrent en intensité. Je ne peux… je ne peux pas… j'aime Castiel. Je suis désolé.

\- Tu… oh.

Dean lut la déception sur le visage de Dylan. Il savait qu'il venait probablement de tout gâcher entre eux. Son ami ne pourrait jamais le lui pardonner. Il pouvait le comprendre. Il avait passé son temps à le faire espérer quand il était évident qu'il n'obtiendrait rien à la fin. Il avait joué avec lui et avec ses sentiments, tout ça pour l'envoyer balader ensuite. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien.

\- Je vais te laisser, lança alors Dylan.

Il se leva et descendit du lit rapidement. Dean tendit la main dans sa direction mais son ami ne la saisit pas.

\- Je suis désolé… je n'aurais pas dû… je…

\- Dean, non, c'est … j'aurais dû m'en douter. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser me convaincre et… enfin, j'aurais bien sûr préféré que tu ne me demandes pas de te toucher quand il est évident que tu ne ressens aucune attirance pour moi. Je suis blessé et en colère et… je vais sans doute avoir besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça mais je comprends. Et… OK, j'ai besoin d'air.

\- Dylan, l'appela alors Dean.

Il pleurait toujours. Il était allongé sur son lit, nu et terrifié. Il était ridicule. Dylan n'osait même plus le regarder. Dean savait qu'il était en train de le perdre.

\- Je… commença-t-il.

\- Non, stop, le coupa Dylan aussitôt. T'excuser encore n'arrangera rien. Tu ne peux pas… tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec moi comme ça, Dean. Je peux accepter que tu ne m'aimes pas et que tu ne veuilles pas de moi. Mais je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas continuer à… l'espoir est en train de me tuer. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, je vais prendre mes distances et te laisser tranquille. Et je te demande d'en faire de même J'espère que tu sauras respecter ma décision.

Dean hocha la tête. Il ne chercherait pas à aller parler à Dylan s'il n'en avait pas envie. Il lui avait assez fait de mal comme ça. Il ferait ce qu'il lui demandait et prierait pour que les choses finissent par s'arranger un jour pour eux, néanmoins sans guère d'espoir.

\- Il est évident que tu ne peux pas rester seul dans ton état alors je… je vais aller prévenir Castiel que tu as besoin de lui. Et cette fois… il faudra que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens. Tu ne peux pas tout gâcher entre lui et toi. Tu dois prendre ton courage à deux mains et lui parler honnêtement. Parce que tu as besoin de lui.

\- Et toi ? Demanda Dean parce qu'il avait peur que son ami se retrouve seul.

Dylan haussa les épaules.

\- Moi, je vais panser mes plaies dans mon coin. Je vais faire en sorte de t'oublier.

Dean espérait sincèrement que son ami y parviendrait. Il lui souhaitait de trouver la personne capable de le rendre heureux, qui ne jouerait pas avec lui comme Dean l'avait fait et qui serait consciente de la chance qu'elle aurait de l'avoir dans sa vie.

\- Bonne chance, lança alors Dylan avant de quitter la chambre.

Dean le regarda faire avant de se tourner sur le côté. Il se glissa ensuite sous les couvertures, s'installa en position fœtale et laissa libre court à son chagrin. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu laisser les choses aller aussi loin. Comment il avait pu faire autant de mal à son meilleur ami. Comment il avait pu ignorer qu'aucun autre homme ne pourrait jamais prendre la place de Castiel. Il avait été stupide et cruel. C'était une raison de plus de se détester et de se sentir coupable. Et Dean en avait assez. Il voulait que les choses changent. Il voulait qu'elles redeviennent normales. Il avait besoin de Castiel pour ça. Besoin de réparer les choses avec lui. Il n'était plus en colère. Il ne lui en voulait plus de l'avoir contraint de parler. Il se fichait de tout ce qui était arrivé entre eux depuis son retour. Il savait maintenant avec certitude qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre une seconde de plus loin de l'homme qu'il aimait. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré avoir cette révélation avant d'aller aussi loin avec Dylan. Cela aurait épargné bien des souffrances à son ami. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus l'ignorer. Il allait assumer ses erreurs et agir en conséquence. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se remit à pleurer bruyamment. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Castiel vole à son secours une énième fois. Et qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour le lui demander.


	24. Réconciliation

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 24 et comme son titre l'indique, nos deux héros se réconcilient enfin ! ENFIN !**

 **Merci comme toujours à Elyrine pour son super travail et merci à vous mes fidèles lecteurs pour votre soutien !**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Goner de 21 pilots**

 **Chapitre 24 : Réconciliation**

 _« Rester fâché avec quelqu'un qui nous est proche, quelqu'un qu'on aime, n'est jamais une bonne chose. Surtout quand ce qui me motive notre entêtement est uniquement notre incapacité à reconnaître nos erreurs et admettre qu'on a eu tort. Il n'y a aucune honte à se tromper. Parfois, dans ce monde-ci plus encore que dans le précédent, le stress d'une situation et l'angoisse du futur nous poussent à réagir de façon excessive. On s'emporte pour rien. On crie. On pleure. On tient des propos qu'on regrette aussitôt. Ce n'est pas grave, pas quand on prend le temps de s'excuser ensuite, de reconnaître qu'on a été trop loin et de faire en sorte de tout arranger. Bien sûr, quand la raison de la dispute est plus sérieuse, quand son origine se trouve dans un événement plus grave, il est plus difficile de revenir en arrière et d'arranger les choses. Il est alors inutile de s'excuser. Il faut toutefois prendre le temps d'en parler. De travailler sur ce qui coince pour faire en sorte que tout fonctionne à nouveau comme avant. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Dire que Castiel fut surpris d'être abordé par Dylan était un doux euphémisme. Il était complètement et totalement sidéré de voir le jeune homme l'approcher franchement après l'avoir soigneusement évité depuis son retour.

Castiel était occupé à préparer la leçon qu'il devait dispenser à ses élèves quand le jeune homme débarqua dans sa salle de cours, à bout de souffle et visiblement chamboulé. Pendant une seconde, Castiel eut peur qu'il soit là pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Quelque chose de grave. Qu'il soit venu lui annoncer que Dean était mort ou blessé.

En le regardant avancer dans la salle d'un pas déterminé, il eut ensuite peur que Dylan soit venu lui expliquer qu'il avait gagné. Que Dean et lui étaient en couple à présent. Qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que Castiel l'approche à nouveau et tente de s'immiscer entre eux dans l'avenir. Ce qui était stupide. Car Dylan n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Peu importait ce qui pourrait se passer entre Dean et lui à l'avenir, il ne chercherait jamais à priver le jeune homme de Castiel.

Dylan approcha de lui en silence puis s'immobilisa quand il fut collé contre le bureau qui les séparait. Un bureau qui réconfortait Castiel et lui permettait de garder une certaine distance vis-à-vis de son ami. Il doutait qu'il soit là pour le frapper mais après ce qui s'était passé avec Cole, il n'était plus sûr de rien.

\- Dylan, lança-t-il en guise de salut.

Le jeune homme croisa ses bras sur son torse et le dévisagea une seconde. C'était presque comme s'il cherchait à comprendre quelque chose en le regardant, comme si la réponse à une des ses questions se trouvait inscrite sur le visage de Castiel. Il finit par soupirer et détourner les yeux.

\- Tu devrais aller voir Dean, annonça-t-il alors.

Droit au but. Visiblement, il n'était pas là pour lui faire la conversation. Castiel ne demandait que ça. Il mourait d'envie d'aller voir son ancien petit ami, de parler avec lui pendant des heures, ou même juste de rester silencieux et de le serrer dans ses bras. Mais Dean lui avait demandé du temps. Il lui avait demandé de la distance. Parce qu'il était en colère contre lui. Et Castiel voulait respecter son choix.

\- Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il… il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, il va bien… ou du moins, non, il ne va pas bien, mais il n'est pas blessé, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Il a juste besoin de… il a besoin de toi.

Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dylan lui disait tout cela. Ils avaient beau se respecter et s'apprécier, ils restaient en concurrence pour gagner le cœur de Dean. Si ce dernier avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés, Dylan aurait dû rester avec lui. Il aurait dû saisir cette opportunité pour lui démontrer une nouvelle fois qu'il pouvait compter sur son soutien. Sa présence n'avait aucun sens pour Castiel.

\- Je l'aime, tu sais… je l'aime comme je n'ai aimé qu'une seule autre personne par le passé. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et je donnerais tout pour qu'il m'aime en retour. J'ai espéré que… qu'en étant avec lui constamment… qu'en le soutenant, il finirait par me voir d'un autre œil. Qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux de moi à son tour. J'ai vraiment cru que j'avais une chance. Mais Dean est… il ne m'aime pas. C'est de toi dont il a besoin. C'est toi qu'il veut et je trouve ça stupide que tu te caches dans cette salle de cours alors qu'il est actuellement en train de pleurer tout seul dans sa chambre.

\- Je ne me cache pas, protesta aussitôt Castiel avant de réaliser la portée de ce que Dylan venait de lui dire.

Il se leva alors de sa chaise mais ne bougea pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il avait envie de rejoindre Dean et de lui dire à nouveau qu'il l'aimait. Mais il n'était pas sûr que son ancien petit ami avait également envie de le voir. Il n'était pas sûr que Dylan n'ait pas pris cette initiative seul et sans lui demander son accord.

\- Dean m'a demandé de le laisser un peu tranquille et de lui laisser le temps de réfléchir et je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas qu'il puisse penser que je ne respecte pas ses choix.

Dylan hocha la tête. Il ne semblait toutefois pas déterminé à partir. Castiel ne demandait qu'à être convaincu. Il mourait d'envie d'avoir une bonne raison de rejoindre Dean. Mais il avait besoin de Dylan pour ça, pour comprendre ce qui avait motivé le jeune homme à venir le trouver.

\- Je sais ce qu'il t'a dit. Enfin, pas dans les détails, mais je sais qu'il était en colère contre toi. Il… écoute, Castiel… ce n'est pas simple pour moi d'être là et je pense que ce n'est pas simple pour toi non plus. On aime le même homme et cela devrait nous pousser à nous battre mais… il n'est pas question de ce qu'on veut… il est question de ce que Dean veut. Et il est clair que ce n'est pas moi.

Dylan avait la voix qui tremblait légèrement. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui de dire tout cela. Castiel trouvait même qu'il faisait preuve d'énormément de courage.

\- Je n'ai pas cherché à tomber amoureux de lui, tu sais… ça aurait été tellement plus simple pour moi si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Mais je n'ai rien pu faire contre et… Dean est facile à aimer, je suppose… il est… parfait et… bref, tu sais déjà tout ça et il est inutile d'en discuter ensemble. Ce qui compte à présent, c'est que tu ailles le voir… que tu le prennes dans tes bras et que tu lui dises que tu l'aimes. Il a besoin de toi, Castiel. Si tu… si tu ne fais rien, je crois qu'il ne pourra jamais s'en relever. Crois-moi, ce ne sont pas des mots en l'air. Si tu ne voles pas à son secours maintenant, on le perdra tous les deux.

Castiel réfléchit une seconde. Il sentait Dylan sincère. Il ne cherchait pas à lui faire perdre toute chance d'être avec Dean en le persuadant d'aller le voir quand le jeune homme n'en avait pas envie. Il semblait également réellement inquiet pour lui. Mais Castiel n'était toujours pas sûr que son petit ami apprécierait de le voir.

\- Il t'a tout dit et je t'avoue que c'est un soulagement pour moi. Mais je veux que tu l'entendes également de ma bouche. Je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé. Je n'en avais pas envie et je ne lui en veux pas d'avoir fait ce choix. Dean… ça l'a brisé et il… je crois qu'il avait avant tout besoin de se convaincre qu'il était toujours capable de… d'être proche de quelqu'un. Il n'a pas voulu se servir de moi mais j'étais le seul à… être là, je suppose. Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir. Parce que crois-moi… à la seconde où on a commencé à… on n'est pas allé loin, rassure-toi… rien de plus qu'un baiser ou deux… mais à la seconde où je pensais qu'on irait plus loin, il ma repoussé et il m'a dit qu'il t'aimait. Qu'il avait besoin de toi. Maintenant, il est dans sa chambre, persuadé que tu ne pourras jamais le lui pardonner et je… je te supplie d'aller le trouver et de l'aider à guérir. A redevenir l'homme qu'on aime tous les deux.

Castiel eut besoin de quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était difficile d'entendre Dylan lui dire que Dean et lui s'étaient embrassés. Mais à sa grande surprise, il n'était pas en colère, ni même réellement jaloux. Il était juste soulagé qu'ils ne soient pas allés plus loin et que son ancien petit ami ait mis un terme à tout cela. Il hocha alors la tête. Il n'avait plus vraiment d'autre choix que d'aller le trouver comme Dylan le lui demandait.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère. Je vais aller le voir. Je ferai en sorte de… je ferai tout ce que je peux pour l'aider. Je l'aime, tu sais.

\- Je sais, répondit Dylan sans hésiter une seconde.

Castiel lui sourit alors, conscient de ce que son ami venait de faire pour lui et Dean et du courage que cela avait dû lui demander. Il devait probablement souffrir. Il avait toutefois privilégié les intérêts de Dean avant les siens, comme ce dernier l'aurait fait pour lui si les rôles avaient été inversés.

Quand Dylan lui sourit à son tour, Castiel contourna son bureau et prit la direction de la sortie. Dylan l'appela au moment où il allait franchir la porte.

\- Je ne cesserais pas de l'aimer, Castiel. Pas du jour au lendemain. Et si tu lui fais du mal… si tu es trop bête pour prendre conscience de la chance que tu as, je n'hésiterais pas à prendre ta place. Je ne le laisserais pas m'échapper une nouvelle fois. Je ne suis pas un saint. Ne gâche pas cette opportunité, Castiel. Ne le déçois pas. Sans quoi, je te jure que tu le perdras pour de bon.

Castiel hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

\- Je te le promets, assura t-il.

Il quitta ensuite la pièce sans attendre et fit le chemin jusqu'au bâtiment où Dean habitait sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Il pensait à Dean, à ce qu'il allait devoir lui dire et à la façon dont il devait se comporter avec lui. Et quand il fut finalement devant la porte de la chambre de son ancien petit ami, il la poussa sans prendre la peine de frapper. Ce qu'il vit et entendit alors lui brisa le cœur.

Dean était allongé sur son lit, le dos tourné à la porte. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, bruyamment et sans retenue. Il était couvert par un drap mais semblait au moins torse nu. Il frissonnait et ne paraissait pas l'avoir entendu.

\- Dean ? L'appela-t-il alors pour lui signaler sa présence.

Cela eut pour effet de faire pleurer le jeune homme plus violemment encore. Ses sanglots étaient déchirants. Il étaient atroces à entendre et Castiel devait le calmer et faire en sorte qu'il sache qu'il n'avait aucune raison de pleurer. Il referma la porte derrière lui puis combla la distance qui le séparait de son ancien petit ami. Il monta à genoux sur le lit mais laissa un peu de distance entre lui et Dean. Il posa toutefois sa main sur son bras pour lui apporter un semblant de réconfort. Presque aussitôt, Dean la recouvrit de sa main libre.

\- Cas… Cas, je suis désolé. Je suis tellement… dé… désolé. J'ai… j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je ne sais plus quoi faire… je… je…

\- Chut, mon cœur, je suis là. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je ne suis pas en colère.

\- J'étais avec Dylan… j'étais prêt à le laisser me…

\- Je sais… il me l'a dit et je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne lui en veux pas non plus. Ça n'a plus aucune importance. Pas maintenant que je sais que tu as besoin de moi.

Dean pleura encore quelques secondes sans bouger puis quand ses sanglots se firent moins violents, il finit par se tourner pour faire face à Castiel. Il avait les yeux rouges, les paupières sensiblement gonflées, le visage humide de larmes et le souffle court. Castiel lui sourit alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes à son tour. Il avait conscience que rien n'allait bien et que tout était à faire. Mais il aimait cet homme avec une telle force qu'il se sentait capable de tout pour lui.

\- Dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin, Dean. Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse et je le ferai. Je suis là pour toi et à moins que ce soit toi qui me repousses, je serai toujours là pour toi.

Dean l'observa alors en reniflant. Il se frotta ensuite les yeux puis laissa retomber sa main sur le lit entre Castiel et lui. Ce dernier la saisit aussitôt et fut soulagé de voir que son ancien petit ami ne cherchait pas à fuir le contact qui était certes innocent mais c'était déjà un pas en avant pour lui. Le premier d'une longue série qu'il devrait faire dans l'avenir.

\- Je veux que tu m'aides à… j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à le chasser de ma tête. Je veux que tu le fasses disparaître. Je ne veux plus avoir la sensation qu'il est toujours là avec moi. Je ne veux plus que toi.

Castiel savait parfaitement que Dean parlait d'Aaron et non pas de Dylan. Il ouvrit la bouche pour promettre à son ancien petit ami qu'il ferait tout son possible mais ce dernier reprit la parole avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est comme si… je sens sa présence en permanence. Comme si j'étais poursuivi par son fantôme et je ne peux plus… parfois j'ai la sensation d'étouffer. Je ne me reconnais plus. Je ne suis plus… j'ai besoin de redevenir moi. Et je sais que je n'en serai pas capable sans toi. Je veux que tu puisses me reconnaître aussi. Cas, tu es… tu es ma lumière au bout du tunnel. Sans toi, je ne réussirai jamais.

Castiel était touché par ce qu'il entendait. Il était totalement bouleversé par la confiance et l'espoir que son petit ami avait en lui. C'était incroyable de se sentir aussi important et aimé. Il se sentait humble devant ce qui était la preuve de son importance pour Dean.

\- Tu as volé mon cœur sans doute au moment où on s'est rencontrés et je crois que c'est la seule chose qui explique pourquoi je ne suis pas déjà mort… pourquoi je ne me suis pas collé une balle dans la tête après ce qu'il m'a fait. Il m'a marqué, physiquement et psychologiquement… mais mon cœur… il continue de battre parce qu'il t'appartient… parce que c'est toi qui le tient entre tes mains. Il était avec toi pendant qu'il me faisait du mal… je suis brisé… je suis faible et vulnérable mais je suis en vie… parce que tu avais gardé une partie de moi qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre. C'est à partir d'elle que je veux me reconstruire. Je ne sais juste pas par où commencer.

Castiel ne put pas contenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Pas après une telle déclaration. Ce que Dean venait de dire était magnifique. C'était incroyable. Et il voulait dire quelque chose à son tour. Expliquer à Dean qu'il était là, qu'il allait l'aider et qu'il ne le laisserait jamais tomber. Mais sa gorge était nouée et il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- On ne doit pas le laisser gagner, Castiel. On ne peut pas… ne me laisse pas t'échapper… ne me laisse pas chuter une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, je ne pourrai pas me relever.

\- Je te le promets, finit par dire Castiel.

Dean hocha alors la tête. Il pleurait à nouveau. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait aucun sanglot déchirant. Rien de plus que quelques larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues déjà humides. Castiel finit par s'allonger à côté de lui. Il avait besoin d'être proche de lui. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas l'être autant qu'il le souhaitait réellement mais il pouvait l'être suffisamment pour ne pas avoir la sensation qu'on l'avait privé d'un membre.

\- Je t'aime tellement, Dean… tellement que je ne pense pas pouvoir exister sans toi… je ne peux pas envisager une vie où tu ne serais pas là constamment… tu m'as dit que j'avais volé ton cœur mais tu dois savoir que tu as volé le mien. Et peu importe ce qui peut arriver dans le futur… peu importe les obstacles et les épreuves… je fais partie de toi… et tu fais partie de moi. Ça, personne ne pourra jamais nous l'enlever.

Dean acquiesça alors. Castiel saisit alors à nouveau sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

\- Parfois, j'ai la sensation de ne plus me souvenir de… de qui j'étais avant. Comme si tout était trop lointain et… c'est presque comme si j'avais tout imaginé.

\- Tu es toujours toi, Dean. Amoché, oui, mais tu es toujours toi. Et si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te le rappeler, alors tu peux compter sur moi.

Dean ferma les yeux une seconde. Mais il ne cherchait pas à fuir Castiel. Il était juste épuisé. Ses pleurs l'avaient privé du peu d'énergie qu'il avait. Il était à bout de forces. Mais il se força à les rouvrir après quelques secondes pour regarder Castiel dans les yeux à nouveau.

\- Dis-moi… dis-moi qui je suis, Castiel. Aide-moi à me souvenir, murmura-t-il ensuite.

Castiel était tenté de lui dire qu'il était l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais ça ne suffisait pas à le résumer. Il était tellement plus ça. Il était une personne à part entière. Il ne se définissait pas uniquement par les liens qu'il avait tissés avec Castiel. Il était difficile de le décrire avec précision. Il était complexe. Il était un millier de choses et plusieurs hommes en un. Il avait toutefois besoin que Castiel lui réponde. Le jeune homme se lança donc.

\- Tu es un grand frère pour Sam et Dylan. Tu es un petit frère pour Gabriel. Un ami pour une bonne partie des gens du camp. Probablement un dieu aux yeux de Red. Tu es un héros. Tu es courageux et fort. Tu es généreux. Drôle, attentionné et intelligent. Tu es beau. A l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Tu es l'homme qui fait passer les autres avant lui-même. Tu es celui qui as sauvé la vie de dizaines de personnes. Dont la mienne. Tu es l'homme que j'aime. Celui avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie. Tu es brillant et cultivé. Tu es mon futur mari si toutefois tu en as toujours envie.

Il était à bout de souffle quand il finit sa petite tirade. Dean le regardait avec sérieux et soulagement. Pour une fois, il ne chercha pas à ignorer les compliments de Castiel. Il semblait avoir besoin de les entendre. Pour se souvenir. Pour se rappeler enfin de l'homme qu'il avait été. Qu'il était toujours mais qui était trop accablé par les problèmes pour s'exprimer complètement. Castiel allait l'aider à refaire surface. Il n'abandonnerait jamais.

\- Tu veux toujours m'épouser ? Demanda finalement Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de le vouloir. Je l'avais juste oublié pendant un instant. Mais oui, Dean… mon cœur… je veux toujours t'épouser. Pas maintenant, bien sûr… pas tant qu'on n'aura pas éliminé Aaron et la menace qu'il représente toujours. Mais on se mariera ensuite, si tu le veux.

Dean renifla alors. Il semblait avoir repris le contrôle sur ses émotions. Castiel était convaincu que c'était une bonne chose. Il y avait encore du travail mais ils avançaient.

\- Je ne veux plus me sentir aussi vulnérable. Je veux redevenir cet homme que tu viens de décrire.

\- Tu y parviendras, mon amour. Il te faut juste un peu de temps pour te reconstruire.

\- Mon amour ? Tu ne m'avais plus appelé comme ça depuis… je ne pensais pas t'entendre m'appeler comme ça à nouveau.

Castiel sourit. Il avait prononcé ce surnom sans réellement s'en rendre compte. C'était naturel pour lui. Avant Aaron, il employait toujours tout un tas de surnom quand il s'adressait à son petit ami. Et même si ce dernier avait protesté au début, il savait qu'il aimait l'entendre parler ainsi. Parce que cela lui prouvait plus encore que tout le reste combien il était aimé.

\- Mon amour, mon cœur, mon ange… je ne suis pas à court d'idées si tu veux tout savoir. Mais si ça te met mal à l'aise ou si c'est trop tôt, tu dois me le dire et j'éviterais de le faire. On ira à ton rythme, Dean. C'est toi qui mène la danse.

Dean hocha la tête une seconde, les sourcils froncés. Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur lui et se concentra sur le contact de leurs deux mains. Sur la sensation familière des doigts de son ancien petit ami entre les siens. Il avait oublié combien il aimait tenir sa main. Combien il ne se sentait complet que lorsqu'il touchait le jeune homme.

\- Non, je… tu peux m'appeler comme ça. Je… je ne sais juste pas… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant, Cas ?

\- Dormir, suggéra ce dernier en souriant.

Il était évident que Dean avait besoin de repos. Les événements récents l'avaient visiblement épuisé. Il savait toutefois que ce n'était pas la réponse que le jeune homme attendait. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire dans les prochaines heures mais ce qu'ils devaient faire dans l'avenir. Ce que Castiel attendait de leur relation.

\- Cas, ce n'est pas ce que je veux…

\- Je sais. Je voulais juste… à vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer dans un avenir proche. Je sais juste que je ne veux plus jamais qu'on se dispute ou du moins pas au point de nous séparer. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que je ne te laisserai plus jamais tomber. Le reste n'a pas d'importance du moment qu'on est ensemble.

Dean ne semblait pas aussi sûr que lui de ce fait. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être blessé. Il aurait voulu que le jeune homme partage son avis et lui assure à son tour qu'il n'avait pas peur de l'avenir du moment qu'il avait la certitude que Castiel serait là avec lui. Bien sûr, c'était sans doute trop lui demander après ce qu'il avait traversé.

\- C'est nous contre le reste du monde, finit par souffler Dean.

Entendre cette phrase qu'ils s'étaient répétée des dizaines de fois rassura aussitôt Castiel. Le jeune homme avait peut-être peur de ce que l'avenir leur réservait mais il avait tout autant envie que lui de garder Castiel à ses côtés. C'était suffisant pour le moment. Castiel n'avait pas besoin de quoi que ce soit de plus.

\- Et j'aimerais penser… j'aimerais sincèrement croire que ce sera toujours le cas mais j'ai peur… j'ai peur que tu finisses par m'en vouloir. Parce que je ne sais pas si je serais capable de redevenir l'homme que j'étais avant. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais oublier ce qu'il m'a fait et accepter que tu me touches à nouveau. Et tu pourrais te lasser… tu pourrais finir par te dire que je t'ai trahi en manquant de coucher avec Dylan.

Castiel allait avoir du mal à oublier cela. Il savait que l'image de son petit ami – car il était convaincu que Dean était son petit ami à nouveau – avec Dylan le poursuivrait probablement pendant de longs mois. Mais il ne lui en tiendrait jamais rigueur. Il savait pourquoi Dean avait fait cela. Il avait besoin de se sentir vivant. Normal. Et Dylan était la seule personne qui parvenait à le toucher sans le faire paniquer. Il était logique qu'il se soit tourné vers lui.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, je n'aime pas l'idée qu'un autre homme ait pu… t'embrasser ou te voir nu. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je te l'ai dit et je te le répète. On était plus ensemble et tu avais le droit de… de tenter ta chance avec un autre.

\- On a fait plus que s'embrasser… il… il a eu mon… mon sexe dans sa bouche et pendant une seconde… pendant un court instant, j'y ai pris du plaisir. Mais je n'ai pas… je n'ai pas pu parce que j'ai rapidement réalisé que ce n'était pas lui que je voulais… c'était toi. C'est pour ça que j'ai tout arrêté. Et c'est pour ça qu'il est venu te chercher. Mais je ne peux pas effacer ce qu'on a fait avant que je ne comprenne.

Castiel aurait préféré ne pas en savoir autant. Il n'aimait déjà pas l'idée que son petit ami ait pu embrasser Dylan, alors le fait qu'ils aient pu aller aussi loin le rendait terriblement jaloux. Mais étrangement, il parvenait à passer outre assez facilement. Dean avait eu un passé avant de le connaître. Il avait couché avec des femmes avant lui. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre en colère parce que son petit ami en avait connu d'autres quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Et il avait fait tout cela avec Dylan quand ils étaient séparés. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il était toutefois évident que Dean se sentait coupable.

\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux d'avoir embrassé Cole ?

Dean réfléchit une seconde avant de secouer doucement la tête.

\- Non. Je ne te dis pas que ça me rend heureux mais je peux comprendre que tu en aies eu envie. Il est séduisant et… tu aurais eu le droit de… enfin de faire… tu aurais pu coucher avec lui si tu l'avais voulu.

\- Il en va de même pour Dylan et toi. Dean, je veux qu'on reparte à zéro et qu'on oublie ces dernières semaines. Ce qu'on a fait chacun de notre côté n'a aucune importance. C'est ce qu'on fera maintenant qui compte. Tu n'as plus l'intention de coucher avec Dylan ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne crois pas en avoir eu envie même quand j'essayais de me convaincre que c'était la solution à mon problème.

Castiel lui sourit alors. Dean l'observa une seconde avant d'en faire de même. C'était un sourire timide mais c'était un sourire quand même.

\- J'aime ta logique. Elle est bien meilleure que la mienne.

\- Tu m'en vois soulagé. Maintenant, tu devrais dormir. Tu as l'air épuisé.

Dean étouffa alors un bâillement en tournant son visage contre l'oreiller, ce que Castiel ne put s'empêcher de trouver adorable. Il prit quelques secondes pour étudier à nouveau le visage de Dean quand il fut de nouveau visible. Il avait le teint pâle mais la couleur revenait peu à peu sur ses joues. Il observa ses yeux d'un vert particulièrement clair sous la lumière de la chambre. Il s'attarda sur son nez et les tâches de rousseur qui le recouvraient. Sur sa bouche aux lèvres pleines. Même éreinté, Dean restait l'homme le plus séduisant qu'il ait vu de sa vie. Comment son petit ami pouvait-il douter de lui ainsi ? Comment pouvait-il se croire inférieur à Cole quand il était parfait en tout point ?

\- Je sais que je devrais… je sais que j'en ai besoin mais je n'ai pas… je n'ai pas vraiment envie de fermer les yeux.

Castiel savait que ce n'était pas exactement ce que son petit ami cherchait à lui dire. Il avait opté pour cette explication mais il y avait autre chose. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de fermer les yeux. Il avait peur de le faire, sans doute parce qu'il redoutait les cauchemars qui l'attendaient dès que le sommeil se serait emparé de lui. Castiel aurait dû le deviner avant. Il était évident que Dean ne dormait pas assez. Pas uniquement parce qu'il ne réussissait pas mais aussi parce qu'il s'empêchait de le faire. Il avait toutefois honte de le dire, honte d'avouer une faiblesse de plus.

\- Je peux rester, si tu veux. Je sais qu'on en n'a pas encore parlé mais… j'espère qu'à terme, on pourra à nouveau partager la même chambre. Peut-être pas maintenant. Une nouvelle fois, on ne le fera que quand tu seras prêt. Mais pour cette fois, enfin… si ça peut t'aider, je veux bien rester.

Dean détourna alors les yeux et remua faiblement sous le drap qui le couvrait. Castiel comprit rapidement ce qui le gênait et il s'en voulut aussitôt de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Dean était nu, n'ayant pas pris le temps de se rhabiller après le départ de Dylan, et cela le mettait clairement mal à l'aise.

\- Tu veux que je t'amène tes vêtements ? Demanda t-il alors.

Dean fronça les sourcils une seconde avant de lever les yeux à nouveau pour regarder Castiel.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en guise de réponse.

Castiel approcha sa main libre de son visage et hésita une seconde. Quand il vit que Dean ne se tendait pas et qu'il ne cherchait pas à s'éloigner, il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.

\- Ne le sois pas. De toute façon, il fait bien trop froid pour dormir nu.

\- Ce n'est pas… je sais bien que tu ne vas rien tenter. Je ne suis juste pas… pas très à l'aise à l'idée d'être, enfin… comme ça. Je peux te promettre que ça va changer. Je ferai en sorte que ça change. C'est juste trop tôt.

Castiel lui sourit.

\- Je sais, Dean.

Il se leva ensuite du lit et récupéra les vêtements que Dean avait posés sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce. Il les lui tendit puis lui tourna le dos pendant qu'il se rhabillait doucement. Il était difficile pour lui de ne pas le regarder faire mais il se retint Parce qu'il savait que Dean n'était pas prêt à quoi que ce soit. Et voir son corps nu serait une torture pour Castiel s'il ne pouvait pas le toucher. Il ferma donc les yeux et se força à compter en silence dans sa tête pour ne plus penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Quand le jeune homme eut terminé, il l'appela doucement. Castiel se retourna alors et sourit en voyant que son petit ami s'était glissé sous les couvertures à nouveau. Elles étaient remontées jusque sous son menton pour le protéger du froid.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux rester ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Il n'y avait rien au monde que Castiel avait plus envie de faire. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait passé des journées entières allongé à côté de son petit ami pour le regarder dormir. Il allait devoir se contenter de quelques heures.

\- Oui je suis sûr, affirma-t-il. Mais je resterai sur les couvertures et… je veux juste veiller sur toi.

\- Je risque de me réveiller en hurlant, je préfère te prévenir. Je… depuis quelques jours, je fais des cauchemars.

Castiel l'avait deviné mais le fait que Dean ose le lui dire était bon signe. C'était la preuve qu'il avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour le lui confier, se montrant ainsi vulnérable. Castiel reprit place sur le lit face à son petit ami. Il resta au-dessus des couvertures comme il le lui avait promis mais saisit à nouveau sa main.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Dean.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet… ou plutôt si, je suis mort de peur … pas parce que tu seras là pour me voir mais parce qu'à chaque fois, quand je me réveille, je suis convaincu… pendant un instant, je suis convaincu que je suis à nouveau dans cette pièce… avec lui et… il me faut un moment pour me souvenir que ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne voudrais pas dire quelque chose… je ne voudrais pas te faire du mal.

Castiel ne pouvait qu'imaginer combien cela devait être difficile pour Dean, qui revivait le même cauchemar de son enlèvement et des tortures qui avaient suivi chaque nuit depuis plusieurs semaines. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi épuisé. Il ne devait trouver aucun repos même s'il dormait quelques heures. Cette fois cependant, il n'était pas seul. Et même s'il tentait de frapper Castiel parce qu'il ne le reconnaissait pas immédiatement, ce dernier serait là pour le lui rappeler. Il serait là pour le réconforter et lui rappeler qu'il était sain et et sauf, et qu'Aaron ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal.

\- Je me fiche de ce que tu pourras faire ou dire, Dean. Je ne vais pas te laisser seul. Certainement pas maintenant que je sais tout ça.

\- Je suis désolé, Cas. Je voudrais que tout soit plus simple entre nous… je voudrais pouvoir… je voudrais pouvoir te laisser te glisser sous les couvertures et me serrer contre toi. Je voudrais pouvoir te laisser me toucher. Mais c'est… c'est plus fort que moi. J'en ai envie mais une partie de mon cerveau continue de voir… de voir cette proximité comme une menace.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Dean. Ce n'est pas un problème. Je me contenterai de ce que tu peux donner jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de plus. Ce que tu me donnes est déjà bien suffisant. Le simple fait d'être allongé sur le même lit que toi est énorme.

\- Ce n'est pas assez.

\- Pour le moment, si.

Dean ne semblait pas convaincu mais il n'avait visiblement plus la force d'en débattre. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il semblait toutefois refuser de les fermer trop longtemps. Sans doute parce qu'il ne voulait pas retrouver Aaron derrière ses paupières closes.

\- J'ai peur… je suis terrifié la plupart du temps. Le simple fait de voir son visage… même si ce n'est qu'une image fabriquée par mon inconscient… c'est… c'est comme être là-bas à nouveau.

Castiel savait combien il était difficile pour une victime d'oublier son bourreau. Peu importait le temps qui s'écoulait ou la distance qu'on mettait entre eux, une victime ne pouvait pas oublier. C'était là toute l'injustice d'une telle situation. Si le criminel pouvait facilement passer à autre chose, à une autre victime souvent, sa victime gardait une trace indélébile de ce qu'elle avait vécu et ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire. Même quand ses blessures physiques étaient guéries, les blessures psychologiques et émotionnelles continuaient de l'handicaper. Anna lui avait souvent confié combien cela la frustrait dans son métier. Il la comprenait aujourd'hui. Parce qu'il ne pouvait finalement pas faire grand-chose pour aider Dean. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que d'être là pour lui. Ce n'était pas suffisant.

\- Je ne peux pas l'effacer de ta mémoire même si j'aimerais en être capable. Mais je peux essayer d'être là aussi… et peut-être… peut-être que cela t'aidera à l'oublier le temps de t'endormir.

Dean hocha la tête aussitôt. Il était visiblement prêt à tout tenter pour obtenir quelques heures de repos. Il semblait sceptique. Mais il avait confiance en Castiel.

\- Ferme les yeux, l'encouragea ce dernier.

\- Cas…

\- S'il te plaît, Dean… laisse-moi essayer.

Le jeune homme hésita une seconde avant de fermer les yeux. Presque aussitôt, Castiel le vit se tendre. Sa main tremblait dans la sienne, il avait les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Castiel prit une grande inspiration.

\- Si je t'avais rencontré avant… avant que le monde ne prenne fin, je crois que je t'aurais invité à prendre un café. Je sais qu'il est plus classique d'inviter un homme au restaurant pour un premier rendez-vous mais ce n'est pas ton genre. Tu n'aimes pas les endroits bondés, pas plus que les lieux considérés à la mode et qui sont finalement le plus souvent prétentieux et surfaits. Tu aurais été plus à l'aise dans un café… un qui servirait également des gâteaux. Tu aurais opté pour une part de tarte aux pommes et un café noir. J'aurais choisi le gâteau au chocolat et un cappuccino. J'aurais insisté pour payer même si tu aurais protesté.

Il vit que Dean se détendait sensiblement en entendant son histoire. Il sourit faiblement et choisit de continuer.

\- Pour notre second rendez-vous, je t'aurais laissé le choix du lieu. Et tu m'aurais surpris en optant pour quelque chose d'inhabituel. Peut-être un parc ou une exposition de voitures anciennes. Comme celle organisée chaque année à Dallas. Tu aurais alors passé des heures à me parler de certains modèles tout en me rappelant combien elles étaient inférieures à la tienne. Parce que ta voiture est importante pour toi. Parce qu'elle est plus qu'un simple véhicule. Et je suis convaincu que j'aurais essayé de t'embrasser à la fin de la journée. Tu m'aurais laissé faire. Mais on aurait rien fait de plus. Juste un baiser sur le pas de ta porte… ou de la mienne, plutôt, puisque tu aurais insisté pour conduire.

Il vit le début d'un sourire sur les lèvres de Dean. C'était visiblement efficace. Il avait tenté cela sans réellement savoir si cela fonctionnerait mais plus les secondes passaient et plus son petit ami semblait se détendre.

\- Pour notre troisième rendez-vous, je t'aurais présenté Gabriel et Anna. Je sais qu'on attend généralement plus longtemps avant de rencontrer la famille de la personne qu'on fréquente mais… je sais que j'aurais compris rapidement que j'étais amoureux de toi. Et je n'aurais eu aucune raison d'attendre plus longtemps. Gabriel aurait plaisanté avec toi et t'aurait raconté tout un tas d'histoires humiliantes me concernant. Anna t'aurait bombardé de questions. Et à la fin de la journée, on se serait embrassé à nouveau. Tu m'aurais alors invité à dîner chez toi pour notre prochain rendez-vous, après lequel j'aurais passé la nuit chez toi. On ne se serait plus quittés ensuite. Tu m'aurais présenté Sam et Jess. Je les aurais adoré. Puis on aurait emménagé ensemble et adopté Red.

Castiel aurait aimé que cela puisse être vrai. Il aurait aimé avoir une chance de vivre cette vie avec son petit ami. Il était toutefois conscient que sans l'apocalypse, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Dean. Ils vivaient bien trop loin l'un de l'autre. Mais l'idée était plaisante.

\- Tu aurais ouvert ton propre garage en centre-ville et j'aurais choisi d'enseigner à des lycéens. On aurait fini par se marier. Rien de très extravagant, juste notre famille et nos amis les plus proches. Et Red, bien sûr. Ensuite on… on aurait adopté des enfants. Deux, sans doute. On les aurait élevés ensemble et on aurait vieilli côte à côte jusqu'à être trop vieux pour faire plus que dormir pressés l'un contre l'autre. On aurait fini notre vie ensemble et on aurait été incroyablement heureux.

Castiel sourit en y pensant. Dean s'était visiblement endormi. Sa respiration était calme et ses yeux bougeaient doucement sous ses paupières closes. Castiel l'observa durant de longues secondes, incapable de détacher ses yeux du visage de l'homme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas avoir cette vie parfaite qu'il venait de décrire mais il s'estimait tout de même chanceux. Il faisait partie des privilégiés pour qui l'apocalypse n'avait pas apporté que des mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Je ne peux peut-être pas t'offrir cette vie parfaite, mon amour, mais je peux tout de même faire en sorte qu'on soit heureux. On peut l'être du moment qu'on est l'un avec l'autre. On n'a pas besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Juste l'un de l'autre. Et peut-être que c'est difficile pour toi de le croire en ce moment mais je peux te garantir que je finirai par t'en convaincre.

Il savait que Dean ne pouvait pas l'entendre mais il avait besoin de lui parler, de croire que sa voix et sa présence suffiraient à l'empêcher de faire des cauchemars. Si ce n'était pas le cas, alors il serait là pour chasser le fantôme d'Aaron. Il serait là pour rappeler à Dean qu'il s'était échappé et qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Car Castiel ne laisserait plus ce monstre approcher son petit ami. Il ne laisserait plus quiconque lui faire du mal. Il serait là pour le protéger.

\- Je t'aime, Dean. Et je sais à présent que je t'aimerai toujours, souffla-t-il alors.

Il ne savait peut-être pas combien de temps il faudrait au jeune homme pour guérir ni s'il pourrait un jour totalement oublier les tortures subies, et il n'avait aucune certitude quant à ce qu'Aaron avait en tête. Mais il ne doutait plus de ses sentiments ou du fait que Dean était l'homme de sa vie et qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour se sentir capable de tout pour le jeune homme.

« Toi et moi contre le reste du monde » pensa-t-il alors en fermant les yeux à son tour. « Toi et moi ».


	25. Mensonges

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le 25ème chapitre toujours corrigé par Elyrine (merci merci merci).**

 **Merci à vous de me lire, de m'écrire, ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Predictable de Good Charlotte**

 **Chapitre 25 : Mensonges**

 _« Qui y a t-il de pire qu'un mensonge ? Beaucoup me répondront la mort, la perte d'un être cher, une blessure ou un handicap sérieux. Ils auront sans doute raison. Mais je continue de penser qu'il n'existe rien de plus destructeur qu'un mensonge. Il sème le doute et fait germer les pires choses ensuite. Un mensonge, surtout s'il est teinté de vérité, est facile à croire. Il nous pousse à nous interroger sur ce qu'on croyait jusque-là. Sur tout ce qui nous semblait vrai et dont on doute à présent. Un mensonge peut détruire une relation et parfois, quand on lui laisse la place de planter ses racines et de grandir, il peut aussi détruire une vie entière. Il peut avoir des conséquences qu'on n'imaginait impossibles. C'est pourquoi il faut apprendre à distinguer les menteurs des honnêtes gens. Il ne faut surtout pas leur laisser le temps de faire du mal autour d'eux. Il faut apprendre à avoir confiance en son instinct et à ne surtout pas écouter tout ce qui nous semble étrange mais qu'on finit par croire si on n'est pas vigilant. Le mensonge peut nous conduire à notre perte. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Dean se sentait réellement bien pour la première depuis son retour. Non seulement il avait enfin eu une vraie nuit de sommeil mais il avait également l'impression d'être enfin débarrassé d'un poids qui l'avait handicapé jusque-là. Castiel était de retour dans sa vie, et cette fois pour de bon. Dean savait à présent que c'était la seule chose dont il avait réellement besoin pour aller mieux.

Bien sûr, il y avait encore beaucoup d'obstacles en travers de leur chemin. Dean avait toujours du mal à accepter le moindre contact. Il doutait de pouvoir aller plus loin que de tenir la main de son petit ami. Il n'était pas prêt à l'embrasser et encore moins à sentir son corps nu contre le sien. Il n'envisageait même pas de se tenir déshabillé devant lui. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment. Car il était convaincu que Castiel ne l'abandonnerait pas pour si peu. Il était convaincu également que son petit ami l'aimait tel qu'il était et qu'ensemble, ils parviendraient à surmonter toutes les épreuves.

Il n'avait pas fait le moindre cauchemar durant la nuit. La voix de Castiel l'avait accompagné jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme et avait chassé le souvenir d'Aaron et des tortures subies jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux à nouveau. Il ne se souvenait pas réellement de ce que son petit ami lui avait parlé mais il savait que c'était quelque chose de plaisant. Quelque chose qui l'avait fait sourire même s'il n'avait pas compris tous les mots.

Le soleil était levé quand il se réveilla enfin. Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Castiel allongé à côté de lui, sur les couvertures et entièrement habillé comme il le lui avait promis. Il savait que son petit ami tiendrait sa promesse et qu'il était parfaitement capable de faire taire ses envies pour donner à Dean ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'exigerait rien de plus que ce qu'il pouvait lui donner.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu douter de cela pendant aussi longtemps et croire que Castiel ne serait pas capable de se montrer patient, de l'attendre et de le soutenir à chaque étape. Il s'en voulait d'avoir pu penser que son petit ami irait voir ailleurs. Il était évident que Castiel l'aimait de tout son cœur et ne voulait personne d'autre à ses côtés. Parce qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Cole pouvait peut-être lui offrir ce que Dean était incapable de lui donner pour le moment mais Castiel ne l'aimait pas. Et cela faisait toute la différence.

Le jeune homme prit quelques secondes pour étudier le visage de son petit ami. Il semblait incroyablement paisible. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à être soulagé d'un poids. Peu importait le travail qu'il leur restait à accomplir, maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils n'avaient plus peur de rien.

Dean dut s'arracher à sa contemplation quand sa vessie se rappela à lui. Il lutta quelques secondes avant de devoir quitter le lit. Il suivit son rituel matinal dans la salle de bains et jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir et pour une fois, ne fut pas dégoûté par ce qu'il vit. Il ne se reconnaissait pas encore entièrement. Il était trop pâle et ses joues étaient creusées. Mais les cernes sous ses yeux étaient moins proéminentes et après quelques nuits comme celle-ci, il était convaincu qu'il retrouverait des couleurs.

Il avait envie de retourner s'allonger avec Castiel et de l'observer jusqu'à ce que son petit ami se réveille à son tour mais son estomac criait famine. Il avait sauté le dîner et avalé quelque chose de très léger au déjeuner alors maintenant que son cœur avait retrouvé sa moitié et oublié la douleur qui l'accablait en permanence depuis leur rupture, son appétit semblait déterminé à se manifester à nouveau. Il avait faim, e qui était une grande première pour lui depuis longtemps. Il avait perdu l'appétit depuis son retour et en conséquence, ne mangeait que pour pouvoir tenir debout. Jamais suffisamment et souvent bien trop peu. Mais il était évident que son estomac avait envie de rattraper le temps perdu. Dean sourit, soulagé. Les choses rentraient enfin dans l'ordre.

Il quitta la salle de bains en souriant toujours, puis prit une feuille de papier et le temps d'écrire à Castiel qu'il était juste parti chercher de quoi manger. Il la plia ensuite en deux et la posa sur son oreiller pour que son petit ami puisse la voir tout de suite en se réveillant. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur son front sans réellement se poser de questions. Quand il se redressa, son sourire s'était élargi et il se sentait incroyablement léger.

Il quitta la chambre puis le bâtiment dans lequel il vivait à présent. Il se surprit à avoir envie de demander à Castiel de s'y installer avec lui. Ils pouvaient regagner leur ancienne chambre. Ce serait sans doute plus simple. Mais Dean avait envie d'un nouveau départ et pour cela, il aimait l'idée d'emménager avec son petit ami dans un nouvel endroit. Histoire de redémarrer à zéro et de construire une nouvelle histoire ensemble.

Il allait devoir en parler à Castiel avant de demander à ce que cela soit officiel. Il ne pouvait pas passer par Dylan comme il aurait dû le faire. Il ne voulait pas que son ami souffre par sa faute. C'était peut-être lui qui avait demandé à Castiel de venir le voir mais il n'avait pas à être le témoin de leur bonheur retrouvé. Il méritait d'être laissé tranquille. Après tout, il avait demandé à Dean de lui laisser le temps de se remettre en gardant ses distances. Celui-ci allait se tenir à cette promesse.

Il atteignit le réfectoire sans réellement s'en rendre compte. C'était souvent comme ça quand il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il agissait en auto-pilote. Il souriait toujours et était convaincu que ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Il n'en avait pas honte. Bien au contraire. Il avait envie de crier sur tous les toits qu'il était heureux et comptait bien le rester.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien joyeux ! Lança Gabriel dans son dos.

Dean ne l'avait même pas vu en entrant, ce qui confirmait qu'il avait définitivement la tête ailleurs. Il hocha la tête.

\- Sans doute parce que je le suis, répondit-il.

Gabriel sourit à son tour. Dean était presque sûr qu'il avait deviné ce qui le mettait dans un tel état mais le jeune homme avait tout de même envie de le lui dire. Gabriel y était beaucoup dans la prise de conscience qu'il avait eu. C'était lui qui, le premier, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir pour ce qu'Aaron lui avait fait, et à lui assurer que Castiel ne serait pas en colère contre lui.

\- Tu m'expliques ? Demanda finalement son ami après quelques secondes.

Dean regarda autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait et que Dylan n'était pas là avant de se décider à répondre.

\- Ton frère et moi… tout s'est arrangé entre nous. Enfin, pas tout, puisqu'il y a encore des choses qui ne vont pas chez moi mais… on s'est réconcilié et… je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on est ensemble à nouveau.

Il s'était attendu à ce que Gabriel le félicite et exprime sa joie d'une façon aussi exubérante que d'ordinaire. Il fut donc surpris quand son ami l'attrapa par les épaules pour le serrer contre lui. Il était plus petit que lui et Dean dut pencher sa tête en avant pour l'appuyer contre son épaule. Mais c'était agréable. C'était réconfortant et exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour parfaire cette matinée.

\- Je savais que vous y arriveriez ! J'avais confiance en vous et je suis content pour Cassie et toi.

\- Je suis content aussi, assura Dean en reculant son visage pour pouvoir regarder Gabriel dans les yeux. Et je sais que je te le dois en partie. Alors merci.

Gabriel haussa les épaules sans doute pour signifier qu'il n'y était pour rien. Sauf que Dean savait qu'il avait raison. Son ami avait joué un rôle important dans sa prise de conscience et il ne cesserait de le lui répéter. Il en parlerait peut-être dans ses vœux le jour de son mariage avec Castiel. Et oh… il fut surpris de penser ainsi à un engagement qu'il n'avait plus en tête depuis un moment maintenant. Mais il en avait tellement envie à présent.

\- Où est Cassie ? Vous ne devriez pas être collés l'un à l'autre si vous vous êtes réconciliés hier ?

Dean grimaça alors. Il savait bien que Gabriel ne sous-entendait rien en disant cela. Qu'il ne parlait pas réellement de sexe. Mais cela lui rappela aussitôt qu'il était encore incapable d'être ainsi « collé » à Castiel et que cela lui demanderait encore du temps. Gabriel dut sentir son malaise puisqu'il s'excusa aussitôt.

\- Désolé… je n'aurais pas dû… OK, laisse tomber.

\- Ne t'excuse pas… ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste… il y a encore des choses sur lesquelles je dois travailler mais je sais que ça finira par s'arranger et… pour répondre à ta question, ton frère dort encore. Je suis juste venu chercher quelque chose à manger.

Gabriel hocha alors la tête et choisit visiblement ne pas insister avec de nouvelles excuses qui seraient de toute façon inutiles. Dean n'était absolument pas en colère contre son ami et il n'allait certainement pas laisser sa maladresse lui gâcher une matinée jusque-là parfaite.

\- A vrai dire, je suis affamé et c'est une première depuis… depuis mon retour, je crois. Ce qui est bon signe, je suppose. Si j'en crois tout le monde, j'ai besoin de manger.

\- Eh bien si tu veux mon avis, tu aurais en effet bien besoin de trois ou quatre kilos en plus. Et je suis ravi de voir que retrouver Cassie t'a également permis d'en faire de même avec ton appétit.

\- Ton frère est bon pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu penser une seule seconde m'en sortir sans lui à mes côtés. Comment j'ai pu croire que je pouvais me reconstruire sans son soutien. J'ai été un idiot pendant tellement longtemps, Gabe… franchement, je n'en reviens pas d'avoir été aussi stupide.

Gabriel déposa un baiser sur son front comme il l'avait souvent fait avant et Dean sourit devant ce geste d'affection dont il avait besoin. Il aimait Gabriel comme son frère. Il était un membre de sa famille au même titre que Castiel.

\- Quand les choses se seront tassées, vous devriez venir nous voir, Kali et moi. On a pas passé de temps tous les quatre depuis une éternité. Et je crois que vous lui manquez… même si elle ne l'avouera jamais.

Kali était une femme extraordinaire. Elle était forte et courageuse. Elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et était parfaitement capable de se défendre si on s'en prenait à elle. Elle était parfaite pour Gabriel. Elle le remettait à sa place avec facilité et il était devenu rapidement docile à son contact. Bien sûr, elle était un peu effrayante aussi, mais Dean était convaincu qu'ils finiraient par devenir amis.

\- J'en parlerai avec Cas tout à l'heure. Pour le moment, je veux juste manger quelque chose et dormir quelques heures de plus. De préférence avec ton frère, alors… si tu le permets, je vais…

\- Me laisser tomber et retourner auprès du Novak que tu préfères. Je comprends.

\- Oh, ne sois pas jaloux, Gabe. Tu sais que je t'aime aussi.

Gabriel prit un air faussement triste et posa une main sur son cœur.

\- Je sais, et je saurai m'en contenter. Je ne peux visiblement pas t'offrir ce que mon frère t'offre. Tant pis.

\- Kali m'arracherait les yeux si je ne faisais même qu'y penser. Et ensuite, elle te les ferait manger.

Gabriel hocha la tête en laissant retomber son bras le long de son corps. Il soupira ensuite.

\- Le pire, c'est qu'elle le ferait réellement… je n'en doute pas une seconde. Cette femme est folle. Et c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez elle. Elle a un côté sauvage qui rend notre vie sexuelle particulièrement intéressante. Tu devrais la voir quand elle prend les rênes et décide de m'attacher pour me…

\- Gabe, s'il te plaît, stop. Je n'ai définitivement pas besoin de ces détails. Et je suis sûr que Kali n'aimerait pas que tu les partages avec moi.

\- Je crois au contraire qu'elle ne serait pas contre l'idée que vous soyez là pour nous voir faire. Elle a un côté exhibitionniste.

Dean éclata alors de rire. Il ne savait pas si Gabriel plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Rien que l'idée était aussi ridicule qu'amusante. Il n'avait plus ri ainsi depuis des semaines, et il fut surpris d'en être capable. Castiel avait réellement accompli un miracle en quelques heures. Dean se promit de le lui dire quand il serait de retour dans la chambre.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver son calme. Quand il y parvint, Gabriel le regardait en souriant.

\- Oh, tu peux penser que je plaisante si ça te rassure mais tu riras probablement moins quand elle te le proposera.

Dean éclata de rire à nouveau.

\- Je serai obligé de décliner. Je t'aime, Gabe, mais il y a des choses que je préfère ne pas voir te concernant. Tu devrais toujours être habillé quand on est ensemble. Toujours.

\- Oh, Dean, est ce que tu essaies de me dire que tu ne me trouves pas à ton goût ?

\- Non, juste que je…

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase puisqu'il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Cole dans la réfectoire. Il fronça les sourcils en le voyant approcher de lui et presque aussitôt, il sentit ses muscles se tendre. Gabriel semblait soucieux aussi. Et il n'était pas parti. Il était là pour Dean s'il avait besoin de lui. Cela l'aida à se détendre un peu.

\- Dean, lança Cole en s'arrêtant devant lui.

L'ancien militaire semblait particulièrement calme. Froid. Formel. Dean se doutait qu'il ne devait pas beaucoup l'aimer puisque Castiel l'avait choisi lui. Mais il n'allait certainement pas s'en vouloir. Il se sentait coupable pour Dylan. Certainement pas pour Cole.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec lui. Il voulait retourner auprès de Castiel et oublier jusqu'à l'existence de l'homme qui avait manqué de le lui voler.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut se parler seul à seul ? Demanda Cole en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Gabriel. Il semblait attendre ses instructions. Dean était convaincu qu'il ferait ce qu'il lui demanderait. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Cole et hésita à lui dire qu'il pouvait tout dire devant Gabriel. Mais il était convaincu que cela pousserait l'ancien militaire à insister et Dean ne voulait pas perdre de temps avec lui. Il préférait en finir au plus vite. Il ne risquait rien du moment qu'ils restaient dans le réfectoire. Gabriel pourrait patienter dans un coin et se tenir prêt s'il avait besoin de son aide. Il hocha donc la tête.

\- Cinq minutes, répondit-il avant de faire signe à Cole de le suivre.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Gabriel et ce dernier hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris. Il s'installa non loin sur une chaise mais ne les quitta pas des yeux. Il voulait que Cole puisse sentir sa présence et savoir que Dean n'était pas seul et qu'il avait du renfort s'il tentait quoi que ce soit. Le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il en aurait besoin. Il doutait que Cole soit là pour lui faire du mal. Il avait peut être juste besoin de lui parler. Mais il préférait rester prudent. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez l'ancien militaire.

Ils ne dirent rien jusqu'à être assis à une table. Cole joignit ses mains devant et dévisagea longuement Dean en silence. Ce ne fut que quand ce dernier allait se décider à parler qu'il sortit de son silence.

\- Je crois savoir que c'est reparti entre Castiel et toi, déclara Cole.

Il ne semblait pas jaloux ni triste. Il ne paraissait même pas être en colère. Il était stoïque et avait dit cela comme on parle du temps.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, admit-il alors.

Il ne voulait pas parler de sa relation avec Castiel à Cole. Il estimait que cela ne le concernait pas. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Il était même surpris que l'ancien militaire soit au courant. Il était curieux quant à la façon dont il l'avait appris.

\- J'aimerais te dire que je suis content pour vous mais ce serait mentir. Et je suis convaincu que tu peux facilement comprendre pourquoi.

Dean savait parfaitement pourquoi. Mais il ne comprenait pas pour autant. Cole n'avait visiblement aucun sentiment pour Castiel. Sa situation était différente de celle de Dylan. Il n'y avait rien eu entre eux de plus qu'un baiser. Du moins, c'était ce que son petit ami lui avait certifié. Et il le croyait. Il n'avait aucune raison d'en douter.

\- A vrai dire, je me fiche d'avoir ton approbation ou non. Ce qui se passe entre Cas et moi ne te regarde pas, répliqua-t-il.

Cole hocha la tête aussitôt.

\- Non, ça ne me regarde pas. Nous ne sommes pas amis, toi et moi, et je doute que Castiel me considère comme un ami également. Mais tu m'as sauvé la vie et offert un toit… j'estime que je te suis redevable. C'est pour ça que je tenais à te parler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Trop tard pour quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Cole ne répondit pas immédiatement, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Ou trop occupé à détailler Dean des yeux. Il le regardait avec insistance et cela mettait le jeune homme mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas si Cole appréciait ce qu'il voyait ou s'il cherchait à jauger la menace qu'il représentait. Il se sentait comme une proie prise au piège et confronté à un prédateur déterminé à l'éliminer. Il se sentait totalement sans défense. Il avait envie de fuir. Il se força toutefois à rester. Il ne voulait surtout pas donner une raison à Cole de penser qu'il était faible.

\- Trop tard pour reculer et changer d'avis.

Dean fonça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il serait amené à changer d'avis. Il aimait Castiel et était aimé en retour. Cole devait le savoir. Et il devait également être conscient qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance avec son petit ami. Ce qu'il faisait et disait n'avait aucun sens.

\- Si tu es venu pour tenter de me convaincre de rompre avec Castiel, tu perds ton temps. Et tu me fais perdre le mien.

\- Je ne suis pas venu tenter de te convaincre de quoi que ce soit. Je suis juste venu te prévenir. Parce que… comme je te l'ai dit… je m'estime redevable de ce que tu as fait pour moi et en me montrant honnête, je pense pouvoir payer ma dette.

Dean n'avait pas envie de l'écouter. Il se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait avoir à lui dire. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il devait apprendre le concernant lui et Castiel, il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de son petit ami. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était un peu curieux. Et ce fut sans doute ce qui le poussa à ne pas quitter sa chaise comme il aurait d$u le faire.

\- Écoute, on n'a qu'à dire qu'on est quittes, d'accord ? Ça t'évitera d'avoir à me parler et… enfin, je pense que ce sera préférable pour tout le monde si on évite de se voir trop souvent.

Cole secoua la tête en pointant son index en direction de Dean.

\- Sauf que tu as besoin d'entendre ce que j'ai à dire parce que ça concerne Castiel, et tu as envie de tout savoir le concernant, non ? Tu ne veux pas plonger tête baissée dans cette histoire sans savoir ce qu'il a fait durant votre séparation. Si ensuite tu souhaites continuer comme si de rien n'était alors parfait… mais au moins, tu le feras avec les yeux grands ouverts.

Dean baissa les yeux pour éviter le regard de Cole. Il avait une vague idée de ce que l'ancien militaire voulait lui dire. Il n'était pas stupide. Le fait qu'il évoque sa séparation avec Castiel laissait à penser qu'il souhaitait lui parler de ce qui s'était passé entre Cole et lui. Mais son petit ami ne lui avait parlé que d'un seul baiser. Il était presque sûr qu'il ne lui avait pas menti. Sauf que « presque » ne suffisait pas maintenant que Cole avait laissé sous-entendre qu'il y avait eu plus. Et il se détestait de douter de Castiel. Il se détestait d'être curieux. Il déglutit avec peine puis releva la tête.

\- Je t'écoute.

Cole sourit alors, visiblement satisfait. Dean eut alors envie de coller son poing dans la figure. Il se retint uniquement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et parce qu'il savait que si Cole choisissait de se défendre, il n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Dans son état, il ne faisait clairement pas le poids.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit nous concernant. Je suppose qu'il a dû évoquer le fait que nous étions devenus… amis n'est probablement pas le bon terme mais disons plutôt proches durant votre séparation.

Dean hocha la tête. Castiel n'avait pas réellement pris le temps de décrire la nature réelle de sa relation avec Cole. Il en avait parlé comme d'un ami mais n'avait pas expliqué exactement ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour lui. Il préférait parler de ce qu'il ressentait pour Dean. Et le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'avait pas agi ainsi uniquement pour éviter le sujet. Pour le distraire. Non. Il ne devait pas douter de son petit ami. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

\- Il t'a parlé de notre baiser ?

Une nouvelle fois, Dean hocha la tête. Il aurait aimé répondre avec des mots mais il avait un nœud dans la gorge et le cœur qui battait trop vite et trop fort. Il était extrêmement mal à l'aise et il s'en voulait de ne pas être capable de garder le contrôle sur ses émotions.

\- Je suppose qu'il a dû s'en tenir à ça. C'était pardonnable et il a sans doute dû ajouter qu'il n'avait rien ressenti en m'embrassant. Qu'il avait compris en le faisant que personne ne pourrait prendre ta place. Ce qui est probablement vrai, d'ailleurs… mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il ne pas tout dit.

\- Écoute, Cole, je… je ne veux pas savoir, intervint Dean, surpris par sa propre voix.

Cole l'observa une seconde. Le jeune homme ne profita pour reprendre la parole.

\- Je me fiche de ce qui a pu arriver. Je ne veux pas que tu me racontes. Je ne veux pas que tu me dises ce que tu as pu faire avec Castiel. Si c'est important, il me le dira lui-même. Désolé mais je n'ai pas confiance en toi comme j'ai confiance en lui.

Il se leva ensuite de sa chaise et vit Gabriel en faire de même. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il resterait plus longtemps en compagnie d'un homme qui ne semblait pas avoir de bonnes intentions le concernant malgré ce qu'il avait dit jusque-là. La matinée avait été parfaite. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Cole vienne tout gâcher. Il était déjà resté trop longtemps. Il aurait dû partir bien plus tôt, ou même refuser de suivre Cole et de le laisser parler. Il aurait dû lui dire d'aller se faire voir. Il était sur le point de réparer cette erreur. Il avait l'intention de faire. Mais ce que Cole lui dit au moment où il allait s'éloigner l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus.

\- Donc tu te fiches de savoir qu'on a couché ensemble… et pas qu'une fois.

Pendant une seconde, Dean regarda Gabriel comme s'il avait la réponse aux questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Comme s'il avait besoin de le garder dans son champ de vision pour ne pas avoir l'impression que tout s'effondrait autour de lui. Son ami fit un pas dans sa direction, visiblement conscient qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose. Dean leva alors la main dans sa direction pour lui faire signe de s'arrêter. Gabriel s'exécuta aussitôt et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. Dean détourna ses yeux de lui pour les poser sur Cole.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as parfaitement entendu, Dean. Ne joue pas l'idiot. Castiel et moi on a couché ensemble. Plus d'une fois. Et si j'en crois ce qu'il m'a dit juste après… il a pris son pied à chaque fois.

\- Tu mens, répliqua Dean aussitôt.

Il refusait de croire que son petit avait pu coucher avec Cole. L'embrasser, oui. C'était envisageable. Mais le sexe… Castiel avait assuré qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, qu'il pouvait s'en passer jusqu'à ce que Dean aille mieux. Alors bien sûr, ils avaient rompu, à ce moment-là. Mais Dean ne l'imaginait pas une seule seconde sautant dans les bras d'un homme aussi rapidement après leur séparation.

\- Tu peux croire ce que tu veux. Ça ne change rien pour moi. Je t'ai dit la vérité. J'ai payé ma dette. Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire. Rien à te prouver non plus, d'ailleurs.

Dean voulait vraiment croire que Cole mentait. Il avait besoin de le croire. Mais il semblait si sûr de lui. Si calme et confiant. Il semblait sincère. Et c'était ce qui terrifiait Dean. Il avait confiance en Castiel mais il aurait pu comprendre que son petit ami couche avec un autre durant leur séparation. Après tout, Dean l'avait presque encouragé à le faire. Il devait également penser que lui-même se consolait dans les bras de Dylan. C'était possible. Vu sous cet angle, c'était même vraisemblable. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Castiel ne le lui avait pas dit. Cela ne collait pas avec tout ce qu'ils s'étaient promis jusque-là.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je te croirais ? Demanda-t-il en se rasseyant.

Partir n'était définitivement plus sa priorité. Même s'il savait que ce serait préférable. Il aurait dû quitter le réfectoire et aller voir Castiel pour lui demander si Cole mentait ou non et s'en tenir à ce que son petit ami lui dirait alors. Mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il avait besoin de savoir, besoin d'entendre tout ce que Cole avait à lui dire.

\- Je te l'ai dit… je me fiche totalement que tu me croies ou non. Ça n'a aucune importance pour moi. J'ai la conscience tranquille.

Dean baissa alors les yeux sur ses mains. Il les avait posées sur la table et fut surpris de voir qu'elles tremblaient. Il tenta de les contrôler mais dut renoncer assez vite. Il était bien trop chamboulé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre pour réussir à se calmer. Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Même s'il n'avait pas le droit d'être en colère contre Castiel pour quelque chose qu'il avait fait quand ils étaient séparés. C'était peut-être pour ça que son petit ami avait autant insisté sur le fait que ce qu'il avait pu faire avec Dylan n'était pas grave et qu'il avait passé autant de temps à expliquer qu'ils avaient le droit de faire ce qu'ils voulaient du moment qu'ils étaient séparés, que ce n'était en rien une tromperie. Il cherchait peut-être à préparer le terrain avant de tout avouer à Dean. Et le jeune homme n'était pas réellement en colère contre lui. S'il avait réellement couché avec Cole, il ne lui en voudrait pas. C'était le mensonge qu'il avait du mal à accepter.

\- Pourquoi aurait-il couché avec toi ? S'entendit-il demander.

Il était probablement un peu masochiste. Poser de telles questions ne le conduirait qu'à entendre des détails auxquels il n'était pas prêt. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Peut-être parce qu'il ne pouvait plus coucher avec toi. Castiel est un adulte qui a des besoins et j'étais là. Ou peut-être que je lui plaisais réellement. Dans tous les cas, peu importe, il a aimé ce qu'on a fait. Il m'a même dit que j'étais bon. Un de ses meilleurs coups. Mais bien sûr, les hommes disent des tas de bêtises quand ils prennent leur pied. Ce n'était sans doute pas vrai.

Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer à nouveau alors qu'il peinait à retenir un haut-le-cœur. Il ferma les yeux une seconde pour retrouver un semblant de calme avant de se racler la gorge et de reprendre la parole.

\- Ça ne lui ressemble pas, assura-t-il.

Il ne cherchait pas à convaincre Cole. C'était pour lui qu'il disait cela. Parce qu'il avait besoin de le croire. Il ne parvenait pas à imaginer son petit ami tenant de tels propos.

\- Je ne le connais pas assez pour te le confirmer. Et si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai nullement l'intention de m'interposer entre vous. Je n'aime pas Castiel. Ce qu'on a fait était bien… même mieux que bien… je veux dire, il aime clairement dominer ses partenaires et j'adore qu'on me remette à ma place quand il est question de sexe mais… je ne suis pas amoureux de lui.

Dean aurait probablement dû être rassuré par ce qu'il entendait. Cole n'était pas une menace pour son couple avec Castiel. Il était effectivement soulagé de savoir qu'il ne chercherait pas à récupérer Castiel. Le jeune homme doutait de faire le poids. Surtout si ce que Cole venait de dire était vrai.

\- Écoute, je ne crois pas que tu aies vraiment envie d'entendre les détails et de toute façon, ça ne changera rien à ce qui s'est passé. Mais si cela peut t'aider à me croire, je te dirai juste que ton petit ami aime laisser des traces. Il aime marquer ses partenaires. Il m'a mordu dans la nuque et il a éjaculé sur mon torse. Ça ne te rappelle rien ?

Dean écarquilla alors les yeux, sidéré par ce qu'il entendait. Cela ressemblait à Castiel. Cela ressemblait clairement à ce qu'ils avaient fait juste avant son départ. Il porta une main à son cou, là où son petit ami avait laissé une trace la dernière fois où ils avaient fait l'amour. Là où il n'y avait désormais plus que le nom d'Aaron gravé dans sa peau.

\- Je… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

Il ne voyait pas quoi dire. Cole ne pouvait pas avoir deviné les préférences de Castiel en matière de sexe. Il ne pouvait pas avoir inventé tout ça. Et cela venait renforcer ses propos. Cela le poussait à le croire.

\- Désolé si c'est difficile à entendre et si ça te fait du mal. Je peux te jurer que ce n'était pas ce que je cherchais. Mais j'estimais que tu avais le droit de le savoir. Si tu dois faire ta vie avec cet homme, tu mérites de savoir avec qui il a couché et… quelque chose me dit qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de te le dire.

Dean aurait voulu pouvoir le contredire sur ce point, prendre la défense de Castiel et lui assurer que son petit ami serait toujours honnête avec lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Parce que Castiel avait eu l'occasion de lui en parler hier soir et qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Ce qui tendait à prouver qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'il ait choisi d'attendre que Dean aille mieux ou que tout ceci soit un mensonge. Mais plus les secondes passaient et plus Dean croyait ce que Cole venait de dire.

\- Il avait le droit… si c'est vrai, je n'ai aucune raison de lui en vouloir. Il avait le droit de coucher avec toi. Après tout, on n'était plus ensemble.

\- Sans doute oui, confirma Cole. Et je ne dis pas que ce n'était pas uniquement pour combler le vide qu'il ressentait ou se changer les idées mais… c'est lui qui a pris l'initiative… lui qui m'a sauté dessus. Et on n'a pas utilisé de protection. Bien sûr, je suis clean, si ça peut te rassurer mais… enfin voilà. Je t'ai tout dit.

Dean pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans ses tempes. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Il savait qu'il ne lui en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour pleurer. Mais il refusait de le faire devant Cole. Il refusait que ce dernier voie combien ses propos l'avaient atteint et bouleversé. Il continuait de penser que c'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait en lui avouant tout cela. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas récupérer Castiel, mais il n'aimait visiblement pas l'idée de perdre. Et il voulait avoir le dernier mot.

\- Je vais te laisser maintenant. Je ne pense pas que tu aies très envie de rester avec moi, de toute façon. Et il est évident que ton ami là-bas meurt d'envie de nous rejoindre.

Dean ne leva pas la tête pour le vérifier mais cela ne lui semblait pas surprenant. Il savait que Gabriel avait dû deviner son malaise et qu'il devait se retenir d'intervenir pour défendre Dean. Ce qui était ridicule. Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin qu'on prenne sa défense. Il avait juste besoin d'oublier ce qu'il avait entendu. Ou de parler à Castiel.

\- Une nouvelle fois, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal mais je crois que c'était nécessaire. Tu dois savoir avec qui tu es sur le point de t'engager.

\- Ne t'excuse pas… tu te fiches de ce que je peux ressentir.

\- Je ne vais effectivement pas perdre le sommeil pour si peu mais… ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je suis un monstre. Je sais que tu es déjà disons… fragilisé et je n'aime pas l'idée de t'avoir blessé un peu plus encore. Il serait vraiment dommage que je sois celui qui porte le coup de trop, non ?

Dean ravala un sanglot et ne put rien dire. Il pouvait toujours sentir le regard de Cole sur lui. Il avait envie qu'il parte. Mais il était incapable de le lui demander.

Une dernière chose, Dean, et ensuite je peux te garantir que je ne viendrais plus t'embêter… si toutefois… je ne sais pas si ça va arranger les choses mais je pense que tu as également besoin de l'entendre… si toutefois Castiel revient me voir parce qu'il est en manque à nouveau, je peux te garantir que je lui dirai non. Il ne faut toutefois pas oublier que je ne suis pas le seul homme gay dans ce camp… pas le seul à être intéressé et à trouver ton petit ami séduisant. Je te conseille vivement de garder les yeux ouverts et de travailler sur ton… petit problème… ou Castiel risque bien de trouver quelqu'un pour satisfaire ses besoins.

Dean aurait voulu lui dire que son petit ami ne ferait jamais quelque chose de ce genre mais il ne pouvait pas parler. Il avait bien trop peur qu'en tentant de le faire, il soit submergé par les sanglots. Il laissa donc Cole s'en sortir sans rien lui répliquer. Il le laissa partir avec la satisfaction d'avoir eu le dernier mot.

Quelques secondes après son départ, Dean sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il sut aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de Gabriel.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

Dean savait que son ami était curieux. Il l'aurait été aussi à sa place. Il hésita une seconde à mentir avant de réaliser qu'il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un avant d'aller trouver Castiel.

\- Me parler de ton frère.

\- Oh, et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à te dire sur Cassie ?

Dean déglutit avec peine. Il fut soulagé de sentir sa gorge se détendre et les sanglots s'envoler. C'était plus simple maintenant que Cole était parti. Même si ses propos résonnaient toujours à ses oreilles, il parvenait à rester calme. Il ne pouvait pas perdre le contrôle tant qu'il ne savait pas si l'ancien militaire avait menti ou non. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions avant d'avoir entendu la version de Castiel. Et même si son petit ami venait à lui confirmer ces propos, il allait devoir prendre sur lui. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire le moindre reproche. Pas après ce qu'il avait lui-même fait avec Dylan.

\- Il m'a dit qu'ils avaient couché ensemble.

\- C'est des conneries ! S'écria aussitôt Gabriel.

Dean l'avait pensé aussi au début. Mais c'était plus difficile maintenant que Cole lui avait donné des détails. Des détails qu'il ne pouvait connaître que s'il avait effectivement couché avec Castiel.

\- C'est possible… mais c'est également possible qu'il ait dit la vérité. De toute façon, ça ne change rien… c'était après qu'on ait rompu. Cas avait le droit de… il avait le droit de coucher avec un autre.

\- Il te l'aurait dit. Je connais mon frère et je sais qu'il se serait montré honnête avec toi.

Dean haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être qu'il pensait le faire après… quand je serais plus reposé et plus à même de me montrer raisonnable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ?

Dean leva les yeux vers Gabriel et se força à lui sourire. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher simplement parce qu'il existait une possible que Cole ait dit la vérité. Si Castiel avait réellement couché avec lui, ils allaient en parler calmement, puis ils mettraient tout cela de côté et avanceraient ensemble.

\- Je vais aller lui poser la question. J'ai besoin de savoir. Et s'il me dit que c'est vrai alors je lui dirais que je l'aime et que je comprends qu'il l'ait fait.

\- Et s'il te dit qu'il a menti ?

\- Je le croirai. Quoi qu'il arrive, j'ai confiance en ton frère. Je sais qu'il ne me mentira pas si je lui pose la question. Il veut que les choses s'arrangent entre nous et on s'est promis d'être honnête l'un avec l'autre. S'il me dit qu'il n'a rien fait alors c'est que Cole a menti.

Si c'était le cas alors ils allaient découvrir comment Cole pouvait en savoir autant sur les préférences de Castiel. Comment il pouvait avoir deviné ce qu'il aimait faire à Dean et ce qu'il lui avait fait juste avant son départ. Il n'y avait que quatre personnes au courant mis à part Cole. Castiel, Dean, Dylan et Aaron. Et il était évident que l'ancien militaire ne tenait pas ses informations d'eux.

\- Tu es sûr que tu es en état d'avoir cette conversation maintenant ? Je veux dire… puisque ça ne change rien, tu pourrais peut-être attendre un peu avant de lui poser la question. Je ne voudrais que vous vous disputiez à nouveau à cause de cet enfoiré.

Dean ne pouvait pas attendre. Cela ne ferait que compliquer les choses. Et il savait qu'en ne faisant rien, il finirait par être totalement persuadé que Cole avait dit vrai. Il en voudrait alors à Castiel de se taire et ils se disputeraient à nouveau.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère contre lui, Gabe. Et peu importe la réponse qu'il me donnera. Je ne vais pas le perdre pour si peu… pas après tout ce qu'on traversé. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin d'être sûr.

Gabriel hocha alors la tête. Il ne semblait pas réellement enthousiaste. Mais comme toujours, il était là pour soutenir Dean dans ses choix.

\- OK alors… file le retrouver. Je vous amènerai quelque chose à manger dans un moment. Je pense que cette discussion est plus importante que la nourriture, non ?

Dean sourit en acquiesçant. Il remercia ensuite Gabriel pour son soutien et son aide et quitta le réfectoire sans attendre. A mesure qu'il approchait de la chambre où son petit ami se trouvait toujours, il repensa à tout ce que Cole lui avait dit. Il était partagé entre la certitude que Castiel était incapable de coucher avec quelqu'un aussi rapidement et l'inquiétude d'avoir entendu l'ancien militaire lui donner autant de détails. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il était presque sûr que Cole leur cachait des choses et qu'ils devaient se méfier. Mais il était probable qu'il lui ait dit la vérité. Peu importait ses intentions. C'était ce qu'il avait dit qui avait de l'importance. Et le seul moyen d'obtenir la vérité était de parler avec Castiel. Dean se jura alors de ne surtout pas se mettre en colère et de se montrer raisonnable. Il était jaloux, oui. C'était inévitable. Mais il était adulte et il allait réagir avec maturité et calme. Rien ni personne ne pourrait se mettre entre Castiel et lui.


	26. Vérités

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le 26ème chapitre et une discussion importante a lieu entre Dean et Castiel.**

 **Merci à Elyrine pour son super travail de correction et merci à vous de me lire et de m'écrire**

 **A jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Lead me out of the dark de Crown The Empire**

 **Chapitre 26 : Vérité**

 _« La vérité n'est pas toujours facile à entendre. J'ai longtemps cherché à la fuir parc qu'elle me faisait peur. Parce que je craignais qu'elle change tout. Je gardais les yeux fermés et la tête baissée pour ne surtout pas voir ce qui se trouvait autour de moi. J'ai entendu quelques vérités qui auraient pu être destructrices. Qu'elles viennent de mon père ou de certains de mes amis. Je leur en ai voulu. Je les ai même détestés. Mais d'une certaine manière, j'ai toujours su qu'ils le faisaient pour mon bien. Pas pour me faire du mal ni par cruauté. Ils le faisaient parce qu'ils savaient que j'avais besoin de l'entendre. Parce qu'à trop garder les yeux fermés, on finit par perdre son chemin. Et il est difficile de le retrouver ensuite. La vérité est difficile à entendre. Elle fait mal, parfois. Mais à la fin, c'est elle qui nous guide sur le chemin. C'est elle qui nous permet d'y voir clair et de prendre les bonnes décisions. Il ne faut surtout pas la fuir. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Castiel se réveilla seul dans le lit de Dean. Il se sentait vraiment reposé pour la première fois depuis le retour de son petit ami. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar et n'avait pas non plus été réveillé par les cris ou les pleurs de Dean. Il en déduisait que son petit ami avait dormi paisiblement.

Castiel n'avait pas voulu s'endormir. Il avait parlé à Dean pendant un long moment. Il lui avait raconté tout un tas d'histoires. Certaines inventées et d'autres tirées de son passé. Il avait regardé son petit ami dormir en luttant contre son envie d'en faire de même. Il avait dû fermer les yeux à un moment donné, pour ne plus les rouvrir ensuite.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser que son petit ami n'était non seulement plus dans le lit mais également plus dans la chambre. Pendant une seconde, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et la panique le gagner. Dean était parti. Avait-il pris peur ? Castiel aurait peut-être dû quitter le lit et dormir ailleurs. Dans une chaise ou même sur le sol. Son petit ami s'était peut-être senti pris au piège en se réveillant. Il avait eu peur et avait pris ses jambes à son cou, abandonnant Castiel derrière lui.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il avait dormi au-dessus des couvertures, n'avait fait que tenir la main de Dean et était resté suffisamment loin de lui pour ne pas le toucher ailleurs. Il y avait sans doute une autre explication.

Castiel se passa une main sur le visage puis se frotta les yeux une seconde. Son cœur battait toujours trop vite. Ce fut pire encore quand il vit que son petit ami avait laissé un mot sur l'oreiller. Castiel s'assit alors et l'attrapa d'une main qui tremblait. Il avait peur de ce qu'il lirait à l'intérieur. Si Dean avait changé d'avis et avait préféré le lui écrire plutôt que de lui dire face à face, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait.

Il devait toutefois prendre son courage à deux mains et lire son mot. Il était inutile de paniquer avant d'avoir lu ce qu'il avait écrit. Il se faisait sûrement des idées.

Quand il déplia la note, il sourit malgré lui. L'écriture de Dean était reconnaissable entre mille. Les lettres étaient minuscules, penchées sur le côté et collées les unes aux autres. Il avait la fâcheuse habitude d'écrire systématiquement en majuscules.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration avant d'entamer la lecture du mot de son petit ami.

« Castiel. Je suis parti chercher quelque chose à manger. Je n'avais pas le cœur de te réveiller. Je reviens vite. Reste au lit. Quelques heures de sommeil en plus ne nous feraient pas de mal. Je t'aime. Dean. »

Castiel sentit aussitôt sa panique et son inquiétude s'envoler pour ne laisser place qu'à l'affection qu'il avait pour son petit ami, à l'amour qui le consumait lentement de l'intérieur et à l'espoir que tout finirait par s'arranger.

Il s'allongea à nouveau et plaça le mot de Dean sur son ventre. Son petit ami n'était pas parti. Il ne l'avait pas quitté. Et il avait envie de dormir avec lui pendant encore quelques heures. Il avait eu tort de s'inquiéter. Il n'aurait pas dû douter de Dean de le sorte.

Il ferma les yeux et presque aussitôt senti le sommeil s'emparer de lui à nouveau. Non. Il ne voulait pas s'endormir. Pas tant que Dean n'était pas avec lui. Il avait envie de voir le jeune homme et de discuter un peu avec lui. Peut-être de l'embrasser si celui-ci s'en sentait capable. Puis il voulait le regarder s'endormir et admirer son visage jusqu'à en faire de même à son tour.

S'il le pouvait, Castiel voulait pouvoir regarder Dean dormir tous les soirs et le regarder se réveiller tous les matins jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Cela impliquait qu'il emménage avec lui à nouveau, ce à quoi il n'était pas sûr que Dean soit prêt. Mais si c'était lui qui lui posait la question, Castiel ne dirait certainement pas non. Il voulait toutefois avancer au rythme de son petit ami. C'était à lui de prendre les initiatives. Castiel ne voulait surtout pas brûler les étapes.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour ne surtout pas succomber au sommeil et observa le plafond. Quand il sentit ses paupières tenter de se fermer d'elles-mêmes, il se tourna sur le côté et attira l'oreiller de Dean à lui. Il enfouit son visage contre et inspira profondément. Il avait l'odeur de son petit ami. Une odeur que Castiel aimait plus que tout au monde. Dean fumait parfois, même s'il ne le faisait jamais devant lui, et utilisait depuis quelques mois le savon à la vanille qu'il avait trouvé lors de l'un de ses raids et conserver. Il avait alors prétendu qu'il en avait besoin mais Castiel savait qu'il l'avait fait uniquement parce qu'il aimait l'odeur. Il avait juste un peu honte de l'admettre. Son oreiller sentait la vanille et le tabac froid. C'était un mélange étrange mais qui collait parfaitement à son petit ami. Il y avait quelque chose de plus. Un parfum qui était unique à Dean, quelque chose de typiquement masculin qu'il n'aurait pas su identifier. Le mélange lui donnait l'impression que son petit ami était à côté de lui, et c'était suffisant jusqu'à son retour.

Il garda son visage enfoui dans l'oreiller jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Il recula aussitôt pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Dean était entré dans la chambre. Il avait les mains vides et le regardait, les sourcils froncés.

\- Est-ce que tu étais en train de sentir mon oreiller ?

Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il aurait préféré que Dean ne le voit pas faire. Il savait pas ce que son petit ami pensait d'un tel comportement. Il allait peut-être trouver ça bizarre.

\- Ma réponse dépendra de ce que tu penses de la possibilité que j'ai pu le faire, répondit-il finalement.

Dean l'observa une seconde avant d'approcher du lit. Il s'assit finalement sur le rebord et sourit.

\- Si tu me jures que tu ne te touchais pas en le faisant, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Je trouverais même ça plutôt mignon… adorable.

Castiel n'avait même pas songé au sexe en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller de son petit ami. Il n'était pas question de ça. Il avait juste besoin de se sentir proche de lui en son absence.

\- Je te promets que l'idée ne m'a même pas effleuré. J'aime juste ton odeur. Et tu n'étais pas là alors… j'avais besoin de… bref, non… je ne faisais rien de plus que le renifler.

\- OK alors c'est mignon, confirma Dean en lui tapotant la jambe.

Castiel lui sourit à son tour, soulagé. Il se souvint alors de ce que Dean avait écrit dans son mot et il fronça les sourcils, surpris de le voir revenir sans nourriture.

\- Tu n'étais pas parti chercher à manger ?

Dean se racla la gorge avant de faire signe à Castiel de lui laisser de la place sur le lit. Ce dernier prit alors place là où son petit ami avait dormi, sans toutefois s'allonger. Il s'assit avec le dos appuyé contre la tête du lit. Dean prit place en face de lui, en tailleur, ses mains jointes entre ses cuisses.

\- Si c'était ce que je voulais faire et j'ai d'ailleurs croisé Gabriel là-bas… il est content pour nous. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de lui avoir dit qu'on était ensemble à nouveau… j'avais besoin de le dire à quelqu'un et il y est pour beaucoup dans ma prise de conscience. Si je n'avais pu me confier à lui, je crois que j'aurais explosé.

Castiel ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que son petit ami se confie à Gabriel. Il savait combien son frère était impliqué dans leur histoire. Il avait été le témoin de chaque étape de leur relation, il était donc normal qu'il soit le premier au courant de leur réconciliation.

\- Tu as bien fait de lui parler mais… si le fait que tu sois revenu les mains vides est de sa faute, je ne peux pas te garantir que je ne vais pas me venger… parce que je suis affamé.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde, visiblement mal à l'aise. Ce n'était donc pas sa rencontre avec Gabriel qui lui avait fait renoncer à son projet. Pendant une seconde, Castiel eut peur que son petit ami ait croisé Dylan. Il savait combien il se sentait coupable pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de lui poser la question puisque son petit ami reprit la parole avant lui.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de Gabriel. J'ai parlé avec lui mais ensuite… Cole est venu me voir.

En entendant le prénom de l'homme qu'il avait à tort considéré comme son ami, Castiel serra les poings. Le fait que l'ancien militaire ait voulu parler avec Dean n'était pas bon signe, surtout après leur dispute quelques jours plus tôt. Et il avait peur de ce qu'il avait pu dire à son petit ami. Il avait de toute évidence réussi à le perturber, même si le fait qu'il soit revenu était déjà une bonne chose.

\- Avant de te dire ce qu'il m'a dit, je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas t'énerver, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas en colère et il est inutile que tu ailles le trouver pour lui casser la figure. Tu dois me jurer que tu resteras avec moi.

Castiel n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire une telle promesse. Il était persuadé que ce que Cole avait dit à son petit ami allait lui faire perdre son calme. Mais il savait également que Dean avait besoin qu'il garde le contrôle et reste avec lui après. Et il devait faire passer l'intérêt de son petit ami avant tout le reste. Il hocha donc la tête. Dean sourit, visiblement soulagé.

\- Il sait qu'on est de nouveau ensemble. Comment, je n'en ai aucune idée et je m'en contrefiche. Peut-être qu'il l'a deviné ou peut-être que quelqu'un nous a entendu et le lui a répété. Ça n'a aucune importance.

\- Je lui ai dit clairement que je t'aimais toujours et que je refusais d'envisager ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'est pas stupide. Il a dû en déduire que j'avais réussi à te récupérer.

\- Sans doute que le sourire idiot que j'avais accroché sur le visage était l'indice qui lui manquait, plaisanta Dean aussitôt.

Castiel sourit à son tour. Il était heureux de voir que son petit ami se sentait aussi bien. Il ne l'avait plus vu réellement sourire depuis des semaines. Il aimait la façon dont cela éclairait tout son visage et les petites rides que cela faisait apparaître au coin de ses yeux. Et le fait que dormir à ses côtés ait pu le faire sourire de la sorte le remplissait de joie et de fierté. Mais il devait rester concentré sur ce que Dean avait encore à lui dire.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il était content pour nous même si j'ai quelques doutes sur ce point. Et ensuite, il… il m'a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose que je devais savoir avant de m'engager à nouveau avec toi.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, son sourire s'effaçant aussitôt de son visage. Cole avait-il évoqué leur dispute ? Il ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il pouvait en retirer. Cela ne donnait pas une bonne image de lui. Sauf s'il avait menti sur ce qui s'était réellement passé. Il le savait capable d'inventer n'importe quoi juste pour se venger de lui. Il devait se préparer à tout entendre.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il quand il fut évident que Dean hésitait encore à lui dire.

Le jeune homme se passa la langue sur les lèvres en observant ses mains. Castiel avait envie de lui dire de s'allonger à côté de lui. Il voulait lui saisir les mains pour les serrer dans les siennes. Mais il doutait que Dean soit confortable dans cette position pour lui parler. Il devait respecter son choix et attendre qu'il soit prêt à être plus proche de lui avant de lui demander quoi que ce soit de plus.

\- Eh bien il m'a dit qu'il y avait eu plus que… enfin plus qu'un baiser entre vous. Il m'a dit que vous aviez… que vous aviez couché ensemble.

Castiel s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il n'en revenait pas que Cole ait osé mentir à ce sujet. Il était évident qu'il avait fait cela en espérant que Dean se mette en colère et choisisse aussitôt de rompre avec Castiel. C'était une vengeance claire et nette. Il avait laissé sous-entendre qu'il était capable de tout après leur dispute. Castiel n'avait simplement pas imaginé qu'il agirait de façon aussi fourbe. S'en prendre à Dean était ce qu'il pouvait faire de pire. Il savait combien le jeune homme était fragile et manquait de confiance en lui. Il avait utilisé ce que Castiel lui avait confié pour tenter de leur faire du mal. Castiel pouvait accepter qu'il lui fasse du mal directement mais certainement pas qu'il s'attaque ainsi lâchement à son petit ami. Il avait envie de quitter la chambre et de retrouver Cole. Il avait envie de le lui faire payer. Mais il avait fait une promesse à Dean et il devait s'y tenir.

\- Le salopard, jura-t-il toutefois entre ses dents.

Cela lui permit d'évacuer un peu de la tension qu'il ressentait et de s'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide. Mais quand il vit la réaction que Dean eut en l'entendant jurer, il le regretta aussitôt. Car son petit ami semblait triste. Comme s'il croyait que Castiel était en colère parce que Cole avait révélé leur secret et parce qu'il avait menti. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de le préciser puisque le jeune homme reprit la parole avant lui.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais… j'aurais préféré l'apprendre autrement, bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas en colère. Tu avais le droit de… enfin, on n'était plus ensemble. Je veux qu'on mette ça derrière nous et qu'on avance sans se soucier de lui et sans repenser à tout ça. D'accord ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord, Dean, asséna Castiel sans réfléchir.

Une nouvelle fois, son petit ami sembla interpréter sa réaction de la mauvaise manière. Mais cette fois, Castiel eut le temps de s'expliquer avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit.

\- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord pour oublier parce que c'est faux. Je n'ai pas couché avec Cole. Je n'en ai même pas eu envie. J'y ai peut-être songé un quart de seconde parce que j'étais triste et que je croyais que tu choisirais Dylan plutôt que moi mais je n'ai rien fait. Il t'a menti, mon cœur.

\- Oh… souffla alors le jeune homme.

Il ne semblait pas totalement convaincu et Castiel était un peu vexé. Mais il se doutait que Cole avait su se montrer convaincant. Il lui avait sûrement donné des détails pour rendre son histoire plus crédible.

\- Écoute, on s'est disputés avant que toi et moi on se réconcilie. Je crois qu'il était vexé que je n'ai pas… que je n'ai pas succombé à son charme et couché avec lui. Il me l'avait proposé. M'a même dit que ce serait uniquement du sexe parce que je t'aimais toi et que ce serait un bon moyen pour évacuer un peu de tension. Je n'ai rien fait et je pense qu'il était en colère. Il a dit des choses… des choses horribles sur toi et sur Dylan et j'étais tellement en colère que je l'ai frappé. Ce qui était stupide, je sais, mais… je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je ne supporte pas qu'on dise du mal de toi. Il… avant de partir, il a laissé sous-entendre qu'il se vengerait. Il est évident que c'est ce qu'il voulait faire en te disant toutes ces choses. Il t'a menti pour te faire du mal… et pour me faire du mal aussi. Tu ne dois surtout pas le croire.

Pendant de longues secondes, Dean sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Castiel aurait préféré qu'il le croie sans hésiter mais il savait combien son petit ami doutait de lui-même et pensait qu'il ne méritait pas Castiel. Surtout dans son état. Il avait besoin de laisser ses propos imprégner son esprit avant de pouvoir les croire pour de bon.

\- Tu n'as pas couché avec lui ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Non, Dean. Je l'ai embrassé. Je te l'ai dit. Et si j'avais été plus loin, je te l'aurais avoué également. Tu sais que je ne veux rien te cacher. Je veux qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases. Tu as été honnête en me confiant ce qui s'était passé entre Dylan et toi. Je l'ai été aussi.

\- Donc il m'a menti ? Il m'a menti pour… pour tenter de nous séparer ?

Castiel hocha la tête.

\- Oui, sans doute parce qu'il sait que te faire du mal, c'est me faire du mal également. Parce qu'il a compris que je pouvais accepter tout ce qu'il me faisait en gardant un semblant de calme mais que je suis incapable de l'écouter ou de le voir te blesser toi. Il veut que je réagisse. Il veut que je fasse quelque chose qui pourrait me conduire à être banni du camp. Et franchement à cet instant précis, je dois t'avouer que l'idée ne me déplaît pas. J'aimerais pouvoir le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il soit méconnaissable.

\- Pas si je le fais avant toi, souffla Dean en retour.

Castiel savait que son petit ami était bien plus enclin à perdre son calme que lui. Il avait plus l'habitude de se battre et il ne laissait personne lui marcher dessus sans réagir. Castiel était plus réfléchi d'ordinaire. Cela les rendait complémentaires et expliquait en partie la force et la solidité de leur relation. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Dean faire n'importe quoi même si l'idée n'était pas déplaisante. Il savait que Cole serait bien trop content si le jeune homme faisait quelque chose d'irrémédiable.

\- Tu en paierais les conséquences et ce serait le laisser gagner. Ce qui est inconcevable. Le seul moyen de prendre notre revanche est de ne pas laisser cet enfoiré nous séparer. De rester uni et ensemble pour lui prouver qu'il ne peut rien contre nous.

\- Le frapper jusqu'à lui briser chaque os est nettement plus amusant, répliqua Dean en levant les yeux sur Castiel.

Ce dernier fut soulagé de le voir sourire. Ils avaient évité le pire, et même s'il serait difficile de rester stoïque quand ils croiseraient Cole, Castiel était optimiste. Du moment que Dean et lui étaient ensemble, ils n'avaient aucun souci à se faire.

\- Sans doute mais c'est bien plus dangereux.

Dean haussa les épaules avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Il la posa ensuite sur la cheville de Castiel. Ce dernier fut surpris par son geste mais satisfait de voir que son petit ami cherchait à établir un contact. Même aussi innocent.

\- J'aurais compris, tu sais… j'aurais compris que tu l'aies fait. Je sais que je ne peux pas t'apporter tout ce dont tu as besoin et je… enfin, je ne t'en aurais réellement pas tenu rigueur si ça avait été vrai.

Castiel le savait. Il savait également que Dean continuait de penser que le peu dont il était capable n'était pas suffisant parce que Castiel aurait inévitablement besoin de plus. Ce qu'il ne comprenait ou refusait de comprendre, c'était que sa présence était la seule chose dont il avait besoin. Il ne demandait rien de plus pour le moment. Il savait toutefois qu'il était inutile de le lui répéter. Il l'avait déjà dit à plusieurs reprises mais Dean refusait toujours de le croire.

\- Je sais, Dean. Comme je ne t'en aurais pas voulu si tu avais couché avec Dylan. C'est du passé maintenant. Inutile de continuer à en parler.

\- Sauf que je… je pense que… Je veux essayer quelque chose mais j'ai besoin que tu… que tu restes immobile, d'accord ? J'ai besoin que tu ne me touches pas et que tu me laisses faire. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai faire ce que j'ai en tête si tu tentes quelque chose.

\- Je te le promets, Dean, assura Castiel aussitôt.

Il avait une vague idée de ce que son petit ami avait en tête, et il était tout à fait partant pour le laisser essayer. Peu importait qu'il réussisse ou non, il serait là dans tous les cas. Bien sûr, il aurait menti en niant qu'il avait très envie que cela fonctionne. Il ne serait toutefois pas en colère s'il échouait.

Dean le regarda de longues secondes sans bouger avant de prendre une longue inspiration. Il expira ensuite lentement par le nez puis approcha doucement de Castiel. Il s'installa sur ses jambes, ses genoux de chaque côté de ceux de son petit ami, posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et attendit quelques secondes de plus.

\- Dean, souffla Castiel malgré lui.

Le contact était relativement innocent par rapport avec tout ce qu'ils avaient fait avant mais c'était déjà énorme pour Dean. Bien plus que ce que Castiel l'aurait cru capable de faire. Il savait que cela lui demandait un effort et cela expliquait qu'il prenne son temps.

\- Ça va, je vais bien, assura le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

Il remonta doucement ses mains jusqu'à ce que ses doigts effleurent l'entrejambe de Castiel pour s'arrêter sur le bouton de son jean. Il n'exerça aucune pression et ne chercha pas à le caresser pour obtenir une quelconque réaction. Mais Castiel ne pouvait empêcher son corps de réagir violemment à la proximité des mains de Dean. Il s'en voulait, bien sûr. Il aurait aimé avoir un semblant de contrôle. Mais son petit ami ne l'avait plus touché ainsi depuis trop longtemps. Il était frustré.

\- Je… je peux continuer ? Demanda Dean.

Castiel hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi son petit ami ressentait le besoin de lui poser cette question. Après tout, c'était lui qui risquait de paniquer. Castiel ne demandait qu'à être touché. Mais il savait aussi que Dean cherchait à se rassurer en parlant.

\- OK, je… OK, bafouilla alors Dean après quelques secondes.

Il détacha finalement le bouton du jean de Castiel puis baissa la braguette. Ses doigts effleurèrent de nouveau le sexe de son petit ami qui, s'il était moyennement intéressé jusque-là, se tendit aussitôt complètement, pressant douloureusement contre le tissu de son caleçon.

Il crut pendant une seconde que Dean allait paniquer en le voyant. Mais son petit ami l'observa longuement avant de se passer la langue sur les lèvres. C'était peut-être trop rapide. Dean était peut-être uniquement motivé par ce que Cole avait dit et lui avait fait croire pendant quelques minutes. Castiel était toutefois convaincu que le lui dire risquait de braquer son petit ami. Il préférait le laisser avancer à son rythme. Il gérerait ensuite les conséquences, quelles qu'elles soient.

Il était difficile pour Castiel de contenir les gémissements qui voulaient s'échapper de sa bouche. Il ne savait pas si Dean était prêt à les entendre. Il ne voulait pas mettre plus de pression encore sur lui. Mais les sensations étaient incroyablement fortes. Il avait presque oublié durant ces dernières semaines combien Dean pouvait le bouleverser avec une simple caresse. Combien chaque chose qu'il faisait lui donnait la sensation de s'embraser.

Il serra les dents pour se forcer à rester silencieux. Ce fut plus difficile encore quand Dean attrapa le rebord de son jean et de son boxer puis tira, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il souhaitait les lui enlever. Castiel souleva les hanches aussitôt et laissa le jeune homme le déshabiller partiellement.

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur son sexe tendu et il se passa à nouveau la langue sur les lèvres. Il ne bougea pas pendant de très longues secondes, son regard ne quittant plus l'entrejambe de Castiel. Il semblait avoir besoin de l'observer et bien qu'il soit compliqué de rester immobile, Castiel parvient à le faire.

\- C'est… je pensais paniquer en te voyant ainsi et… je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas peur mais… est-ce que je peux te toucher ?

Castiel hocha à nouveau la tête. Il voulait que son petit ami le touche, même si ce n'était que pour quelques secondes. Même sans le pousser à l'orgasme. Il voulait juste sentir ses mains sur lui. Dean acquiesça à son tour puis approcha sa main de son sexe. Elle tremblait sensiblement mais son visage était calme et il ne semblait pas avoir peur. Castiel se mordit la lèvre quand les doigts de Dean se refermèrent autour de son sexe. Son petit ami fronça alors les sourcils.

\- Tu peux faire du bruit, Cas… je veux t'entendre. Le silence est… c'est dans le silence que je l'entends, souffla Dean.

Il parlait bien sûr d'Aaron et Castiel s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir deviné. Il laissa donc échapper un gémissement. Quand Dean commença des mouvements de haut en bas sur son sexe, il s'autorisa même à crier tant le plaisir était intense. Dean sourit en accélérant les mouvements de sa main. Castiel savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir très longtemps. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas connu un tel plaisir physique.

\- Dean, gémit-il alors pour signifier au jeune homme qu'il aimait ce qu'il lui faisait.

Ce dernier sembla encouragé par ce qu'il entendait. Il se pencha en avant et sans que Castiel ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il prit son sexe dans sa bouche. C'était encore plus fort que dans ses souvenirs. C'était tout ce qu'il avait cru ne pas connaître à nouveau avant de longues semaines. Peut-être même de longs mois. Dean le surprenait et à cet instant précis, il l'aimait plus encore. Son petit ami pressa sa langue contre son sexe. Il avait toujours une main refermée autour de la base, incapable de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Mais c'était suffisant. Castiel savait qu'il allait jouir. Le simple fait de voir son sexe disparaître entre les lèvres parfaites de l'homme qu'il aimait le pousserait à l'orgasme. Il n'avait même pas besoin qu'il bouge. Il gémit à nouveau longuement.

Dean avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Il aurait probablement fermé les yeux avant. Mais à présent, il avait très certainement peur de voir Aaron. Il avait besoin de se souvenir qu'il s'agissait de Castiel. Qu'il faisait cela parce qu'il en avait envie. Pas parce qu'on l'y avait contraint. Castiel se força donc à le regarder également.

Il vit son petit ami remuer sensiblement sur ses jambes et il réalisa alors que ce qu'il faisait avait un effet sur Dean. C'était un miracle. Castiel se garda de le dire. Il ne voulait pas perturber le jeune homme. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de rester concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et de ne surtout pas penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Dean prit un peu plus du sexe de Castiel dans sa bouche. Il retira sa main quand ses lèvres effleurèrent finalement la base. Il commença ensuite à aller et venir sur toute la longueur, sa langue faisant des miracles tout autour. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir se retenir. Il aurait aimé que ce moment dure des heures entières. Mais il sentait les prémices de son orgasme.

\- Dean, Dean, je vais… je vais…

Le jeune homme relâcha alors son sexe et remplaça sa bouche avec sa main. Il le masturba jusqu'à ce que Castiel finisse par jouir longuement entre ses doigts. Il lui sembla pousser un cri mais ses oreilles lui semblaient remplies de coton et il n'entendait rien d'autre que les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, Dean regardait sa main. Elle était recouverte de sperme et elle semblait le fasciner.

\- Dean… l'appela-t-il.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils puis passa sa langue sur son index. Il referma ensuite sa bouche et Castiel observa le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam quand il avala. C'était presque suffisant pour lui arracher un second orgasme. Il gémit alors que Dean essuyait le reste de sa main sur le drap.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant de longues secondes puis Dean reporta finalement son attention sur Castiel.

\- Je ne pensais pas… je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir.

\- Tu es prodigieux, répliqua Castiel en souriant.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il baissa ensuite les yeux sur son entrejambe.

\- Oh… c'est… c'est nouveau, souffla-t-il.

Son érection était évidente même cachée par son jean. Castiel n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Il avait envie de toucher son petit ami mais il était presque sûr que ce dernier n'était pas prêt à le laisser faire.

\- Tu veux que je… commença-t-il.

\- Non, le coupa Dean sans hésiter. Non, c'est trop tôt… je…

\- Dean si tu veux te toucher … si tu veux que je sorte de la chambre et que je te laisse tranquille ou que …

\- Non, reste, supplia le jeune homme.

Il détacha ensuite les boutons de son propre jean puis baissa la braguette. Il glissa sa main à l'intérieur de son caleçon et en ressortit son sexe. Il était visiblement lui-même étonné par ce qu'il voyait. Castiel avait peur de dire ou de faire quelque chose qui viendrait tout gâcher. Il se força donc à rester immobile alors que Dean commençait à se masturber sous ses yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas… je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à…

\- Prends ton temps.

Castiel avait les yeux rivés dans ceux de Dean. Il savait que son petit ami avait besoin de cela pour rester ancré dans le moment. Pour ne surtout pas repenser à Aaron ou Dylan, ou à quoi que ce soit de négatif. Il observa donc son visage. La façon dont le plaisir déformait ses traits. Sa bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux. Cela sembla durer une éternité. Et quand Dean sembla être finalement sur le point de jouir, il bascula sa tête en arrière et poussa un long cri. Il se répandit ensuite entre ses doigts et sur le jean de Castiel. Ce dernier observa le spectacle. C'était incroyable. Un vrai miracle. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qui venait de se passer. Il pensa une seconde à la façon dont Cole aurait réagi en voyant que son petit manège n'avait fait qu'aider Dean à surmonter un obstacle. A franchir une étape. Il chassa toutefois aussitôt cette idée de sa tête. Cole n'avait pas sa place dans ce moment. Il n'appartenait qu'à Dean et lui.

Le jeune homme semblait avoir repris ses esprits. Il se laissa tomber en avant puis sur le côté, prenant finalement place à côté de Castiel. Il posa aussitôt une main sur son ventre puis sembla hésiter une seconde avant de presser son visage contre son épaule. Castiel savait que c'était en partie dû aux endorphines qui courraient dans ses veines et qu'il allait sans doute remettre de la distance entre eux dès qu'il serait à nouveau totalement calme. Mais il choisit de ne pas s'en soucier et de profiter de l'instant.

Ils restèrent silencieux durant de longues secondes. Dean semblait en proie à une intense réflexion et Castiel ne ressentait pas réellement le besoin de parler. Ce fut finalement son petit ami qui reprit la parole en premier.

\- C'est… est-ce que c'était bien ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par sa question. Son petit ami semblait timide et inquiet. Presque comme après leurs premières fois. Quand il était encore inexpérimenté et qu'il pensait ne pas être à la hauteur. C'était presque comme si tout le reste avait été effacé par ce qu'Aaron lui avait fait subir. Comme s'ils étaient revenus plusieurs mois en arrière.

\- C'était génial, Dean… absolument génial, assura-t-il.

Son petit ami sourit alors avant de lever les yeux dans sa direction.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… je ne sais pas… je n'avais pas imaginé faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre en entrant dans la chambre.

Castiel n'y avait pas pensé non plus. A vrai dire, il avait encore du mal à croire ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Je crois que c'est… je crois ce que Cole m'a dit m'a rappelé que je pouvais te perdre… et j'étais jaloux. J'avais envie de te rappeler que… que tu m'appartiens et que je t'appartiens en retour et… j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être inquiet, Dean. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi mais j'en ai assez de laisser Aaron me contrôler. Il n'est pas là… je veux reprendre les rênes. Je veux le faire disparaître pour de bon.

Castiel acquiesça alors. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que le jeune homme voulait lui dire. Et il était content que cela ait fonctionné. Il n'osait pas imaginer les conséquences qu'un échec aurait eu sur le jeune homme.

\- La prochaine fois, j'aimerais arriver à te laisser me toucher. J'aimerais que tu puisses être celui qui… enfin, qui me procure du plaisir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela me prendra mais je sais que j'y arriverai.

Castiel tourna le visage et déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de son petit ami. Il fut soulagé de voir que cela ne le faisait pas se tendre et qu'il n'était pas mal à l'aise. Une nouvelle fois, il était peut-être encore sous l'effet de son orgasme, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. C'était déjà beaucoup.

\- Quand tu seras prêt, je serai ravi de le faire. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas te forcer. Tu dois me promettre de ne m'y autoriser que lorsque tu seras vraiment prêt.

\- Je te le promets, Cas. Je veux faire les choses bien.

Castiel l'embrassa à nouveau sur le sommet du crâne avant de poser sa main sur celle que Dean avait toujours sur son ventre. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, appréciant juste de pouvoir être l'un contre l'autre. Ils furent toutefois interrompus quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Gabriel.

Ce dernier avait un plateau dans une main et une grande tasse de café dans l'autre. Dean sursauta en le voyant alors que Castiel tentait de rouler sur le côté pour que son frère ne puisse pas voir que son pantalon était toujours baissé.

Quand les yeux de Gabriel se posèrent sur eux, il poussa un cri de surprise avant de leur tourner le dos aussitôt.

\- Oh désolé, désolé… je ne pensais pas… je… je ne veux pas savoir mais je suis content pour vous.

\- Gabriel, personne ne t'a appris à frapper avant d'entrer ! Lui reprocha Dean en remontant son jean de sorte à être décent.

Castiel en fit de même. Son jean était couvert de sperme et il savait que son frère en avait déjà vu bien plus que nécessaire. Il se sentit toutefois mieux quand il fut couvert.

\- Dean-o, je t'en prie. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne suis aucune règle. Et… franchement, c'est moi qui suis à plaindre dans cette histoire. Je ne vais jamais pouvoir me débarrasser de l'image de mon petit frère et de mon meilleur ami avec le pantalon baissé et le sexe à l'air.

\- Gabe, s'écria Castiel dont les joues devaient être rouge écarlate.

\- Vous auriez pu fermer la porte ! Répliqua son frère.

\- Tu aurais du frapper, insista Dean.

Gabriel ne dit rien puis après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, il éclata finalement de rire. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour alors que Dean marmonnait quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une insulte.

\- Je vais vous laisser tranquille et … enfin je dépose la nourriture ici. Vous n'aurez qu'à manger quand vous serez prêts et … enfin, pensez à verrouiller la porte derrière moi.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui. Castiel secoua la tête à la fois agacé et amusé par le comportement de son frère. Quand il reporta son attention su Dean, ce dernier avait les joues rouges. Mais il ne semblait pas en colère. Il souriait aussi.

\- Un jour ou l'autre, je le tuerai. Et je ferais en sorte que tout le monde pense qu'il s'agissait d'un accident.

\- Gabe est un idiot. Il est maladroit et manque clairement de tact mais je crois qu'il me manquerait si tu venais à le tuer.

\- Il me manquerait sans doute aussi… et c'est bien ça le pire.

Castiel rit à nouveau. Il était content de voir que l'arrivée de Gabriel dans la chambre n'avait pas totalement paniqué son petit ami. Il était soulagé de voir qu'il pouvait encore plaisanter même si son frère l'avait vu à moitié nu.

\- Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche. Et … on peut rester ici pour manger si ça te va. Je n'ai pas très envie de sortir pour le moment.

\- C'est parfait, assura Castiel.

Son petit ami prit alors la direction de la salle de bains. Il s'arrêta toutefois avant d'entrer à l'intérieur, fit volte face puis combla la distance qui le séparait de Castiel. Il l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche avant de lui tourner le dos à nouveau et de disparaître dans la salle de bains en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Castiel ne put rien faire de plus que de rester planté comme un idiot au milieu de la chambre alors que Dean l'embrassait et s'éloignait de lui. Il savait que son petit ami l'avait fait avant tout pour se prouver qu'il en était capable. C'était un pas de plus dans le bon sens.

Dean était réellement quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Il était courageux et sans plus fort que quiconque l'imaginait. Il avait surmonté des épreuves qui en auraient mis plus d'un à terre. La mort de son frère. Un viol. Il ne baissait pas les bras. Même face à un obstacle visiblement insurmontable, il cherchait une solution. Il prenait son courage à deux mains et tentait de le surmonter. Castiel était incroyablement fier de lui. Il se promit de le lui dire quand il reviendrait.

En attendant, il était affamé. Il prit donc le plateau que Gabriel avait laissé pour eux et la tasse de café qui se trouvait à côté. Il prit ensuite place sur le lit, en tailleurs et posa le tout devant lui.

Il bu une gorgée de café puis baissa les yeux sur son jean. Il portait encore la trace de l'orgasme de son petit ami. Pour certains, cela aurait été sans doute inconfortable. Peut être dégoûtant. Mais pour Castiel, c'était génial. C'était la preuve qu'il n'avait pas halluciné. Il avait été difficile pour lui de ne pas pouvoir touché son petit ami. Il aurait aimé pouvoir avoir un quelconque contact avec lui alors qu'il se masturbait. Mais il savait toutefois que le simple fait qu'il atteigne l'orgasme était un miracle en soit. Et il aimait voir Dean s'abandonner au plaisir. Il aimait voir son visage s'éclairer quand il s'abandonnait à l'orgasme. Il était également optimiste. Ce qui venait de se passer n'était qu'un début.

Dans la salle de bains, l'eau coulait à présent. Castiel sourit en songeant que son petit ami était nu à cet instant précis. Il était impatient de pouvoir le voir ainsi à nouveau. De pouvoir admirer à nouveau la perfection de son corps. De pouvoir lui accorder toute l'attention qu'il méritait. Il ferait disparaître les traces qu'Aaron avait laissées derrière lui. Il ne savait peut être pas comment combattre le fantôme qui hantait son petit ami. Mais il était persuadé qu'en l'aimant de toutes ses forces et en étant à ses côtés en permanence, il réussirait à le lui faire oublier. La force innée de Dean ferait le reste. Après tout, ensemble ils étaient capables de tout. Ils se l'étaient suffisamment répété pour que cela ne fasse plus aucun doute. Peu importe qui se mettait en travers de leur route. Peu importait ce que Cole tenterait dans l'avenir. Peu importait qu'Aaron revienne pour tenter de leur prendre ce qui était à eux. Dean et Castiel étaient ensemble. Et personne ne pourrait le leur enlever. Personne.


	27. Menaces

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le 27ème chapitre corrigé évidemment par Elyrine. Et il marque le retour d'Aaron. La guerre peut commencer !**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire et en résumé d'être aussi géniaux !**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Know the ennemy de Green Day**

 **Chapitre 27 : Menaces**

 _« La pire menace que l'humanité – ou ce qu'il en reste – doit affronter aujourd'hui est elle-même. Elle est la seule coupable de ce qui arrive à présent. Elle n'a pas été assez vigilante. Elle n'a pas su voir les signes. Elle a fermé les yeux et continué à exploiter ce monde comme si elle en avait le droit. Sa vengeance a été terrible. On aurait dû en tirer les leçons évidentes. Mais certains ont vu dans cette catastrophe planétaire l'opportunité de révéler leur vrai nature et d'embrasser enfin ce qu'ils pensent être leur destinée depuis leur naissance. Le pouvoir. Pour avoir le pouvoir, certains sont capables de tout. Ils sont capables de tuer, de faire souffrir et d'écraser ceux qui seront sur leur chemin. L'humanité fonce tête baissée vers sa propre perte et je doute qu'il y ait grand chose à faire pour l'aider à retrouver le bon chemin. Ce ne sont pas des paroles très optimistes, j'en suis conscient. Mais il faut savoir se montrer réaliste. Même quand c'est douloureux. Surtout quand c'est douloureux. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Dean aurait presque pu dire que la vie était belle. Depuis quelques jours, il lui semblait que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Que personne ne pouvait lui enlever le sourire qui était affiché en permanence sur son visage. Il était heureux. Il était débarrassé du poids qui reposait sur ses épaules depuis trop longtemps. Il se sentait bien.

Il n'oubliait pas qu'il lui restait du chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir se déclarer guéri pour de bon. Il y avait encore des étapes à franchir et des épreuves à relever. Mais il avançait à un bon rythme et il savait que rien ne pourrait plus l'arrêter.

Les choses allaient parfaitement bien avec Castiel. Dean n'avait pas réussi à reproduire ce qu'ils avaient fait quelques jours plus tôt mais il réussissait à l'embrasser sans paniquer à présent. Il lui avait également demandé d'emménager avec lui. Ils dormaient dans le même. Tous les deux sous la couverture et généralement tous les deux en boxer. C'était un énorme changement pour le jeune homme. Il parvenait à se blottir contre son petit ami avant de dormir. Il gardait la tête sur son torse jusqu'à ce que le sommeil s'empare de lui. Et il ne faisait plus aucun cauchemar. Maintenant que Castiel était de retour, Aaron ne le hantait plus. Il ne ressentait plus sa présence et ne voyait plus son visage à chaque fois qu'il avait les paupières closes.

Il avait tenté à nouveau de toucher Castiel mais avait fini par renoncer, son cœur battant trop fort dans sa poitrine. Il ne s'était toutefois pas laissé abattre par son échec. Et c'était sans nul doute cela le plus important. Quelques jours plus tôt, il se serait aussitôt renfermé sur lui même. Il aurait tenté de faire fuir Castiel. Mais pas cette fois. Il avait accepté son échec et s'était promis de ressayer plus tard. De tenter jusqu'à réussir. Il ne baisserait pas les bras.

Il réussissait à accepter que son petit ami le caresse à présent. Pas sexuellement et jamais sur des zones trop sensibles. Mais il ne fuyait plus le moindre contact. Il appréciait de sentir la main de Castiel dans ses cheveux, dans son cou ou sur son torse.

Il se battait contre ce que son petit ami appelait un syndrome post traumatique. Avoir un nom à mettre ce dont il souffrait l'aidait à croire en ses chances de guérison.

Le seul point noir dans cet océan de bonnes nouvelles était la distance que Dylan continuait de mettre entre eux. Dean ne lui en voulait pas. Mais son ami lui manquait. Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir fait souffrir. Il se détestait pour lui avoir fait espéré quelque chose qu'il se savait au plus profond de lui même incapable de lui donner. Il s'était menti à lui même et avait également menti à son ami. Il espérait que ce dernier pourrait un jour lui pardonner. S'il pouvait à nouveau lui parler et passer du temps avec lui, son bonheur serait total.

Mais pour le moment, il voulait laisser à Dylan le temps d'accepter la situation et de reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions. Dean l'évitait donc pour ne pas lui imposer sa présence. C'était difficile parfois. Quand il le voyait au loin, il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de s'excuser jusqu'à ce que Dylan lui pardonne. Il devait lutter contre le manque qu'il ressentait en pensant à lui. Mais puisque c'était pour son bien, il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Tout le monde avait remarqué les changements qui s'étaient opérés chez lui. Et tout le monde semblait heureux pour lui. Gabriel ne cessait de les féliciter et de leur rappeler combien il était soulagé de les voir ensemble. Leurs autres amis étaient plus discrets mais leur bonheur était visible également.

Dean était étonné de voir combien il avait inquiété tout le monde ces dernières semaines. Il se promit de ne jamais recommencer.

Le conseil refusait toujours qu'il reprenne son ancien rôle. Il n'avait pas le droit de sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Dean n'avait pas réellement insisté. Il savait que Castiel n'était pas prêt à le voir partir. Il n'était pas sûr de l'être non plus. Il avait donc accepté de monter la garde un jour sur deux pour se sentir utile.

Cole se faisait discret de son côté. Il n'était plus venu parler à Dean depuis qu'il lui avait menti. Il n'avait pas cherché à contacter Castiel non plus. Il semblait avoir compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance de les séparer. Que son petit stratagème avait échoué. Il avait sans doute également compris qu'à trop insister, il risquait de se voir bannir du camp. Il n'était pas stupide au point de tenter sa chance.

La vie avait repris son cours au camp. Malgré la menace qui continuait de peser sur eux, plus les jours passaient et plus Dean était confiant. Il voulait croire qu'Aaron serait passé à l'action s'il en avait eu l'intention. Il n'aurait pas attendu aussi longtemps. Ne leur aurait pas laissé le temps de se préparer à une attaque. Il aurait tenté de les prendre de court. S'il n'était pas encore venu, c'était probablement qu'il ne viendrait pas.

Ils avaient tout de même augmenté le nombre de gardes et continuaient de surveiller le camp vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre. Mais les gens avaient retrouvé le sourire et une certaine tranquillité au fil des jours.

Dean était dans la tour à l'entrée du camp, perdu dans ses pensées quand son petit ami vint le rejoindre. Il passait régulièrement le voir entre deux leçons. Il passait un peu de temps avec lui. Lui apportait parfois quelque chose à manger. Dean avait retrouvé l'appétit et du poids. Il se forçait à faire du sport pour gagner en muscle. Il se sentait plus en forme que jamais. Prêt à se battre si c'était nécessaire. Bien dans sa peau.

Il sourit en regardant Castiel approcher et prendre place à côté de lui contre la rambarde. Il se força à ne pas repenser combien de fois Dylan s'était tenu à sa place et combien il aurait aimé que son ami vienne aussi lui tenir compagnie de temps en temps. Il ne voulait pas se laisser submerger par des idées aussi négatives. Pas quand Castiel était là avec lui.

\- Alors ? Rien de neuf ?

Dean secoua la tête sans détourner les yeux de l'entrée du camp qu'il surveillait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant.

\- Rien du tout. Pas même un contaminé égaré. Rien du tout. Le calme plat.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ?

Dean ajusta son arme sur son épaule puis tourna le visage vers Castiel. Il l'observait avec attention. Et comme toujours, il suffisait que le jeune homme regarde dans ses yeux bleu pour y lire l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Comme toujours cela suffit à le faire sourire à nouveau.

\- Une excellente nouvelle oui. Et quelque chose me dit que ça ne changera pas de si tôt. J'ai un bon pressentiment.

Castiel sourit à son tour.

\- Ah oui vraiment ?

Dean hocha la tête. Castiel approcha son visage de celui du sien et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Ça veut dire que je peux te distraire quelques secondes …

\- Ça dépend de ce que tu as en tête.

\- J'en sais rien … peut être quelques baisers … un câlin si tu es sage.

Dean rit alors pendant quelques secondes. Il n'en revenait pas de la facilité avec laquelle son petit ami et lui avaient retrouvé leur automatisme. Ils agissaient comme avant que le jeune homme soit enlevé. Sans le sexe bien sûr. Mais c'était juste une question de temps. Tout le reste était de retour à la normale.

\- Je suis toujours sage, protesta t-il en souriant de plus belle.

\- C'est préférable. Je ne suis pas contre l'idée de te donner la fessée si toutefois tu ne l'es pas suffisamment à mon goût.

C'était une autre chose qui avait changé entre eux. Dean pouvait à présent plaisanter avec son petit ami sans paniquer à chaque fois que cela avait une connotation sexuelle. Il ne paniquait pas non plus quand Castiel évoquait ainsi la possibilité le punir physiquement. Parce qu'il avait une confiance totale en son petit ami. Il devait également reconnaître que cela ne lui aurait pas forcément déplu avant son enlèvement. Il y avait même parfois songé. Il ne voulait pas quelque chose d'extrême. Il n'était pas masochiste. Mais peut être la fessée parfois. Il sentit ses joues rougir en y pensant.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Castiel qui semblait avoir senti son malaise.

Dean ne voulait surtout pas qu'il puisse penser que ses propos l'avaient dérangé. Qu'ils lui avaient rappelé ce qu'Aaron lui avait fait subir. Ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Il s'empressa donc de s'expliquer avant que Castiel ne se fasse des idées.

\- C'est juste que … à vrai dire, j'y ai déjà pensé enfin … avant tout ça bien sûr. Pas maintenant. Pas tant que je n'irais pas mieux mais … l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit avant.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Dean ne le lui avait jamais confié. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais pensé que c'était quelque chose que son petit ami voudrait tenter. Et il avait un peu honte d'en avoir envie.

\- Tu veux dire que tu … tu as déjà eu envie que je … enfin que je te punisse ? Demanda Castiel.

\- Pas vraiment que tu me punisses. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu me fasses mal. Mais … l'idée d'imposer des règles que je devrais suivre pendant qu'on … pendant qu'on fait l'amour n'était pas pour me déplaire … et … enfin je ne t'en aurais probablement jamais parlé si tu n'avais pas fait cette plaisanterie mais enfin … tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur Rhonda Hurley ?

Castiel hocha la tête. Il avait les joues légèrement rouge à présent.

\- J'ai aimé le fait qu'elle prenne les rennes et qu'elle me dise quoi faire. J'ai aimé qu'elle m'utilise pour son propre plaisir et je me suis dit qu'avec toi … enfin puisque j'ai une confiance aveugle en toi, je ne serais pas contre l'idée de creuser un peu plus loin. Pas toujours mais de temps en temps. Enfin si tu le veux bien.

Dean espérait ne pas avoir commis de bêtises en évoquant ainsi un de ses fantasmes inavoués. Il supposait que certaines personnes étaient dégoûtées par de telles pratiques. Il avait peur que Castiel refuse aussitôt et que cela pose ensuite problème entre eux.

\- Tu … je ne pensais pas que tu … enfin, bafouilla ce dernier pendant quelques secondes.

Il se racla ensuite la gorge et détourna les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Je dois reconnaître que j'y ai songé moi aussi. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais osé t'en parler mais maintenant que tu m'as dit ce que tu pensais … je me dis qu'on pourrait l'envisager dans l'avenir. Voir si on aime ça tous les deux et peut être … enfin, je refuse de te faire du mal, bien sûr. Mais l'idée de te donner la fessée … l'idée de t'imposer des règles … j'aime assez ça. Bien sûr, on devrait en discuter avant et mettre au clair ce qu'on se sent prêts à faire et ce qu'on refuse d'envisager. Histoire que tout se passe bien.

Dean fut tellement soulagé par ce qu'il entendait qu'il sauta aussitôt dans les bras de Castiel. Il le serra contre lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Son petit ami posa ses mains dans son dos, juste au dessus de la ceinture de son jean.

\- Merci Cas.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me remercies ?

Dean rit dans son cou en le serrant un peu plus fortement encore contre lui.

\- Merci de ne pas me traiter de détraqué.

\- Ce serait hypocrite de ma part non ?

\- Sans doute un peu oui.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence durant quelques secondes. Puis Dean s'écarta de son petit ami. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien manqué avant de laisser échapper un long soupire de soulagement.

\- Je t'aime, souffla t-il ensuite.

\- Je t'aime aussi, assura Castiel en retour.

Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer sensiblement dans sa poitrine. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la lisière de la forêt à l'entrée du camp – il n'y avait toujours rien de suspect – puis se tourna vers Castiel. Il l'attrapa par le cou et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Son petit ami répondit aussitôt à son baiser avec enthousiasme. Leurs langues se trouvèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant un long moment sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Dean entendit le bruit d'un moteur de voiture au loin qu'il se sépara aussitôt de son petit ami. Il reprit son arme en main et observa les alentours. Il ne voyait rien pour le moment mais le bruit se rapprocha rapidement.

\- On a quelqu'un à l'extérieur ? Demanda t-il à Castiel.

\- Pas que je sache, répondit ce dernier.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour se calmer avant de pointer son arme en direction du bruit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il aperçut un premier véhicule apparaître dans son champ de vision. Il fut rapidement suivi par un deuxième. Derrière eux, Dean aperçut un tank. Ses mains se mirent alors à trembler. Son cœur accéléra son rythme dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir qui se trouvait dans ce convoi pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il ne pouvait pas y voir énormément de tank encore en état de fonctionnement. Et il en avait eu un là où Aaron et son groupe s'étaient installés.

\- C'est lui, expliqua t-il.

Castiel se tendit à côté de lui. Dean savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui préciser de qui il parlait. Son petit ami l'avait compris.

\- Va prévenir les autres. Va avertir Victor. Dis leur qu'on risque d'être attaqué.

Dehors, les véhicules approchaient. Castiel ne semblait pas prêt à l'abandonner. Il n'avait pas bougé malgré ses instructions. Dean savait que ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui. Mais il avait besoin de son aide et il avait besoin que son petit ami aille prévenir les autres. S'ils ne faisaient rien immédiatement, ils n'avaient aucune chance.

\- Cas, s'il te plaît, lança t-il.

\- Je ne veux pas te laisser seul, répliqua son petit ami.

\- Je ne risque rien ici. Tout ira bien.

Castiel hésita une seconde plus mais finit par quitter la tour sans insister. Dean prit alors une grande inspiration. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était terrifié. Il n'était pas prêt à voir Aaron. Il était presque sûr qu'il s'effondrerait si son tortionnaire s'adressait directement à lui. Mais il avait également envie de le tuer. Et c'était peut être sa chance d'obtenir enfin sa vengeance. Il espérait juste être capable de passer à l'action et ne pas rester statufié comme c'était le cas à cet instant précis.

Les véhicules s'arrêtèrent devant le portail fermé. Plusieurs hommes en descendirent. Ils étaient tours armés de fusil. Après quelques secondes, la portière du tank s'ouvrit et Aaron en descendit doucement. Il n'était pas armé et ne semblait pas inquiet. Il avait un porte voix et un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Dean hésita à quitter la tour pour aller le trouver et lui tirer une balle dans la tête. Il pouvait essayer de l'atteindre de la tour mais il n'était pas sûr de réussir. Et s'il manquait son coup, Aaron ordonnerait à ses hommes de passer à l'action. Ils détruiraient le camp et tout serait de la faute de Dean. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas courir ce risque. Il devait se montrer plus intelligent et plus responsable que ça. Il devait attendre de savoir ce qu'Aaron voulait.

\- Dean !

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant son nom. Il n'avait pas vu Aaron porte le mégaphone à sa bouche. Il fut surpris de voir que le premier mot qu'il prononçait était son prénom. Pendant une seconde, il eut la tête qui tournait et il dut lutter contre une forte nausée. Il parvint heureusement à reprendre le dessus.

\- Dean, viens me voir ! Ordonna alors Aaron.

Le jeune homme avait deux options. Il pouvait rester caché dans la tour de garde et exposer le camp à la colère d'Aaron. Ou il pouvait sortir et affronter l'homme qui le terrifiait plus que quiconque. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire sans s'effondrer. Mais il n'avait pas réellement d'autre choix. Il prit donc une grande inspiration et sortit de la tour pour rejoindre le petit balcon qui surplombait l'entrée du camp.

\- Dean ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher, lança Aaron qui perdait visiblement patience.

Pendant une seconde, le jeune homme eut peur que sa voix lui fasse défaut. Mais après s'être raclé la gorge plusieurs fois, il fut soulagé de voir qu'il était capable de parler.

\- Je suis là, cria t-il.

Aaron leva les yeux aussitôt. Même à cette distance, Dean pouvait voir son sourire. Et cela le terrifiait. Il se sentait à la merci de cet homme. Il avait eu tort de penser que ce monstre avait baissé les bras. Il aurait du savoir qu'il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu aussi facilement.

\- Je suis content de te voir tu sais. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Dylan aussi bien sûr mais … avec toi c'était différent. J'ai eu la sensation qu'un lien se tissait entre nous. Mais tu as pris la fuite avant qu'on ait pu approfondir tout cela et franchement, c'est dommage. Je suis venu pour réparer cette erreur.

Dean savait exactement ce que cela signifiait. Aaron était venu pour lui. Peut être pas pour détruire le camp ou le prendre de force. Il était juste venu le chercher. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi obsédé par lui. Il le croyait uniquement assoiffé de pouvoir et désireux de prendre le contrôle sur le camp. Visiblement, sa priorité était de détruire le jeune homme. Peut être était ce uniquement du au fait qu'il était celui qui l'avait vaincu lors de leur fuite. Celui qui l'avait humilié.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

C'était Victor. Dean le vit du coin de l'œil approcher de l'entrée du camp. Il y avait un grillage haut de quatre mètre entre lui et Aaron. Cela lui permettait de le voir sans avoir à ouvrir le portail. Même si avec un tank en leur possession, ils n'avaient probablement pas à s'en soucier. Ils pouvaient entrer sans problème.

Castiel se tenait à côté de Victor avec Gabriel et le docteur Stevens. Ils étaient tous armés.

\- Vous savez … il n'est pas très poli d'adresser ainsi la parole à quelqu'un sans se présenter. Surtout quand ce quelqu'un a du faire autant d'effort pour vous trouver. Et quand il est évident que vous savez exactement qui je suis vous.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Répéta Victor.

Il ne se laissait pas déstabilisé. Son expérience dans le FBI y était sans doute pour beaucoup. Il avait déjà été face à des criminels en tout genre et il ne se laissa pas facilement impressionné. Victor était un atout majeur pour le camp. Dean était soulagé qu'il soit là. Soulagé également que l'attention d'Aaron ne soit plus uniquement fixée sur lui.

\- Ce que je veux ? C'est tout simple. Je suis venu récupérer ce qui m'appartient.

\- Rien ici ne vous appartient, jeta Victor.

Aaron rit alors pendant quelques secondes avant de sourire de plus belle.

\- Oh mais bien sûr que si … Dean ici présent m'appartient. Il porte mon nom sur lui. Il est ma propriété et je suis venu le réclamer. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Dean sentit alors tous ses muscles se tendre. Ses jambes tremblaient et il dut attraper la rambarde devant lui pour ne pas tomber à genoux. Il voulait se montrer fort. Mais c'était difficile quand Aaron exigeait qu'il lui soit livré. Quand le souvenir des tortures subies lui revenaient en mémoire avec force. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Son cœur battait trop vite et il avait du mal à respirer.

\- Dean ne vous appartient pas. Il n'appartient à personne. Et je doute qu'il ait très envie de vous suivre. Je suis désolé mais je crois que vous êtes venu pour rien, expliqua Victor avec calme.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Victor et Castiel. Ils semblaient calmes et déterminés. Pour son petit ami, c'était probablement plus difficile que pour l'ancien agent du FBI. Il savait trop bien ce qu'Aaron avait fait subir à Dean. Il subissait lui aussi les conséquences de ses actes. Et il était ironique et cruel que ce monstre soit de retour au moment où les choses commençaient enfin à s'arranger entre eux.

\- Ce que vous ne comprenez pas, c'est que je ne vous laisse pas vraiment le choix. Ou plutôt, si je vous offre deux possibilités. Soit vous me livrez Dean sans opposer de résistance soit je prends ce camp de force et je tue tous ceux qui s'y trouvent … Dean y compris. Franchement, la vie d'un seul homme vaut elle que vous preniez le risque de perdre tout ce que vous avez mis autant de temps à construire ?

Dean ne comprenait pas pourquoi Aaron perdait son temps à discuter avec Victor. Il pouvait attaquer le camp maintenant. Il pouvait leur prendre tout ce qu'ils avaient et les tuer un à un. Il avait plus d'armes et des hommes bien plus entraînés. Il était inarrêtable. Et pourtant, il semblait déterminé à jouer avec eux. Il réclamait Dean quand il n'avait pas eu l'air de vouloir quoi que ce soit de lui de plus que la localisation du camp. Il ne lui servirait à rien à présent. Il le torturait probablement. S'amuserait avec lui pendant des mois entiers. Mais ce n'était pas son objectif premier. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

\- Premièrement, je pense … et je ne suis pas le seul ici … qu'on ne doit pas abandonner l'un des nôtres derrière. Et Dean est l'un des nôtres. On ne le laissera pas entre vos mains. On ne vous laissera pas une chance de poser ne serait ce qu'un doigt sur lui à nouveau. Deuxièmement, je sais que vous mentez. Je sais que vous tenterez de prendre ce camp par la force qu'on vous livre Dean ou non.

\- C'était effectivement mon plan à l'origine, concéda Aaron. Je voulais ce que vous avez. Je voulais ces murs et vos armes. Votre nourriture et vos lits. Je voulais tout vous prendre. Mais Dean m'a fait changer d'avis. Il a quelque chose de spécial. Quelque chose que peu de gens ont. J'ai toujours su que les gens se révélaient vraiment quand ils sont confrontés à la douleur … à une souffrance telle qu'ils doivent laisser tomber leur masque. Et Dean s'est révélé à moi d'une façon à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Je suis donc prêt à vous laisser tranquille si vous me le livrez. Je vous le promets.

Dean avait presque envie d'intervenir. Il avait presque envie de dire qu'il allait suivre Aaron. Il ne voulait pas être la cause de la mort des gens du camp. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis prennent ce risque. Il savait qu'il leur manquerait. Castiel aurait probablement du mal à s'en remettre. Mais ils auraient une chance de vivre. Et c'était l'essentiel. Il ne dit toutefois rien. Il était comme paralysé. Et il n'était pas de taille à se sacrifier cette fois. Pas quand il savait ce dont Aaron était capable.

\- Vous n'estimez pas l'avoir déjà fait suffisamment souffrir ? Intervint alors Castiel.

Il était resté silencieux jusque là. Mais c'en était visiblement trop pour lui. Dean aurait préféré qu'il ne dise rien. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Aaron puisse deviner qui il était. Qu'il puisse ensuite utiliser tout ce que Dean avait dit et fait durant sa captivité. Mais son petit ami ne pouvait pas rester silencieux plus longtemps. Pas quand il devait avoir le même désir de vengeance que Dean. Pas quand il était face au monstre qui avait failli tout gâcher entre eux.

\- Vous avez tous la fâcheuse tendance de prendre la parole sans avoir la politesse de vous présenter, commenta Aaron en tournant la tête vers Castiel.

Il l'observa une seconde avant de sourire à nouveau.

\- Mais c'est inutile te concernant bien sûr … parce que je sais déjà qui tu es … c'est facile à deviner. Castiel n'est ce pas ? Tu es le petit ami de Dean ?

Castiel ne répondit rien. Dean tenta de sortir de sa torpeur. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il ne pouvait que regarder son tortionnaire dévisager l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ne pouvait qu'assister à la scène sans réussir à empêcher qu'il dise quoi que ce soit d'horrible.

\- Est-ce que tu lui as raconté ce qui s'est passé quand tu étais avec moi Dean ? Est-ce que tu lui as donné tous les détails ? Est-ce que tu lui as parlé de ce que tu as fait avec Dylan ?

Aaron le regardait à présent. Dean sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Il voulait protester. Il voulait crier et insulter Aaron. Il voulait descendre et lui coller une balle dans la tête. Mais il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il tenait à peine debout.

\- Il me l'a dit oui. Et contrairement à ce que vous espériez sans doute, ça n'a rien changé entre nous. Je l'aime.

\- Oh vraiment ? Tu l'aimes ? Même s'il a volontairement sucé un autre homme sous mes yeux ? Même s'il a mon prénom gravé sur sa peau … même s'il a accepté de me donner tous les détails de votre vie sexuelle sans se soucier de te mettre en danger en m'avouant qu'il avait un petit ami ? Même s'il a sacrifié ce qui aurait du être le plus précieux pour quelques minutes de répit ?

Dean savait qu'Aaron n'avait pas entièrement tort. Il avait effectivement agi de façon égoïste. Il avait accepté de dévoiler des informations concernant Castiel juste pour qu'Aaron ne fasse pas de mal à Dylan. Pour qu'il cesse de le faire souffrir. Il était coupable. Mais il savait que son petit ami ne lui en voulait pas. Et il commençait lui aussi à croire qu'il n'avait pas réellement eu d'autres choix. Il ne voulait surtout pas laisser Aaron le convaincre du contraire. Il refusait de retourner en arrière quand il avait déjà tant avancé.

\- Ca ne change rien. Peu importe ce que vous avez à me dire. Je sais que Dean a agi dans le seul but de survivre. De permettre à Dylan d'être épargné au maximum. Il est la victime et vous êtes un monstre. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous tuerais sans hésiter. Je le ferais sans doute un jour. Et j'y prendrais beaucoup de plaisir.

Aaron ne semblait pas effrayé. Mais Dean savait qu'il avait tort. Il ne prenait pas Castiel au sérieux. Parce qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Il ne savait pas qu'il était capable de tout pour les gens qu'il aimait. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de violent. Et c'était justement ce qui rendait ses propos plus forts encore. Plus effrayants. Aaron aurait du être terrorisé. Il finirait par comprendre son erreur. Du moins, Dean l'espérait de tout son cœur.

\- Oh tu essaieras sans doute … je peux le comprendre. Mais tu ne gagneras pas. Tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi Castiel. Je suis plus fort. Je suis mieux entouré. Et surtout je suis capable de tout pour obtenir ce que je veux. Demande donc à Dean et Dylan si je mens.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Victor le vit taire en levant le bras devant lui. Gabriel se rapprocha ensuite de son frère et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils devaient sentir tous les deux le jeune homme prêt à commettre une erreur.

\- Je vais vous laisser quelques heures de réflexion. Je reviendrais demain à la même heure. Je vous invite à vous montrer raisonnable et à me livrer Dean à mon retour. Je repartirais avec lui et vous pourrez tous oublier mon existence. C'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Vous savez qu'on ne le fera pas, insista Victor.

Dean était touché par l'attitude de son ami. Touché de voir qu'il comptait suffisamment pour lui pour qu'il refuse d'emblée le marché qu'Aaron lui proposait. Il savait qu'il en allait de même de Castiel, Gabriel, Lisa, Gilda et Dylan. Mais il en était moins sûr concernant les autres membres du camp. Il ne leur en voulait même pas. Il en allait de leur sécurité à tous. Il y avait des enfants auxquels ils devaient penser. Peu importait ce que Dean avait fait pour eux jusque là. S'ils pouvaient vivre en le sacrifiant, ils n'hésiteraient sans doute pas une seule seconde. Le conseil n'était pas entièrement favorable au jeune homme. Surtout pas après son erreur lors de son dernier raid avec Dylan. Il était fort probable qu'ils acceptent. Dean ne parvenait pas à ressentir de colère à leur égard. C'était le choix le plus raisonnable.

\- Non je crois au contraire que vous le ferez. Je sais que certains refuseront … mais je sais que la majorité choisira de vivre plutôt que de se battre pour un seul homme. Ils auront raison. Vous avez des enfants … des personnes âgées dans ce camp. Ils ne seront pas de taille à se défendre.

\- Nous ne vous livrerons jamais Dean ! S'écria Gabriel qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

\- Vous n'aurez peut être pas à le faire, répliqua Aaron en levant la tête vers Dean.

Ce dernier avait repris un semblant de contrôle sur son corps. A sa grande surprise, il était à nouveau capable de tenir debout sans avoir à se tenir à la rambarde. Il était toujours terrifié. Il avait toujours du mal à respirer et la tête qui tournait. Mais il pouvait bouger à nouveau. Il pouvait soutenir le regard d'Aaron sans s'effondrer.

\- N'est-ce pas Dean ? Lança ce dernier.

Le jeune homme voyait très bien où son tortionnaire voulait en venir. Il avait parfaitement cerné sa façon de se comporter. Son désir de faire tout pour protéger les autres du danger. Et c'était principalement là dessus qu'il comptait. Il avait compris quand il le détenait encore que Dean était prêt à se sacrifier si cela pouvait sauver la vie d'un autre. Il ne comptait pas réellement sur la décision du camp. Il comptait sur celle de Dean.

\- Tu n'accepteras pas de sacrifier la vie de tous ces gens n'est-ce pas ? Tu te livreras parce que tu sais que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Parce que tu refuses que quelqu'un meurt pour toi. L'inverse te paraît évident bien sûr et c'est aussi ce qui te rend aussi unique Dean. Je suis impatient de t'étudier … impatient de voir les autres surprises que tu me réserveras.

\- Va ta faire foutre ! Jeta Dean sans réellement réfléchir.

Il avait la voix rauque et le souffle court. Mais le simple fait de parvenir à parler était une bonne chose. C'était la preuve qu'il parvenait à avoir un semblant de contrôle sur lui même face à l'homme qui le terrifiait autant.

\- Je vais devoir te réapprendre la politesse Dean. Quand tu seras avec moi, je ne tolérerais pas que tu me parles ainsi.

Il semblait si sûr que l'issue lui serait favorable. C'était troublant. Et cela poussait Dean à se demander s'il n'avait pas raison en fin de compte. S'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas se voiler la face. S'il ne le connaissait pas mieux que Dean lui même.

\- Il y a tellement de choses que je veux te faire Dean … tellement d'idées qui ont germé dans ma tête depuis que tu es parti. On ne s'ennuiera pas ensemble. Je peux te le promettre.

\- Vous ne le toucherez plus. Je vous empêcherais de lui faire du mal. Je vous tuerais avant que vous n'ayez l'occasion de lui faire du mal à nouveau, protesta Castiel.

Mais Aaron ne le regarda pas. Il ne prêta pas attention à ce qu'il disait. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Dean. Et le jeune homme était terrifié par ce qu'il lisait dans son regard. S'il acceptait de le suivre, il souffrirait comme jamais avant. Aaron ne le tuerait pas. Il le maintiendrais en vie pour pouvoir jouer avec lui encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il perde la tête pour de bon. Qu'il oublie Castiel et tout le reste. Jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne docile et un objet qu'Aaron pourrait ensuite utiliser à sa guise. Son tortionnaire ne voulait pas le détruire physiquement. Il voulait le détruire psychologiquement. Et uniquement parce que Dean avait fui. Parce qu'il avait eu le dessus et qu'il l'avait humilié. C'était une vengeance.

\- Si tu refuses, je les tuerais tous. Mais je commencerais par Castiel. Je le ferais souffrir et je t'obligerais à regarder. Je dirais à mes hommes de le violer sous tes yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie de te prendre à sa place. Je ne le tuerais que lorsqu'il aura enfin compris que tu m'appartiens et qu'il ne peut plus rien pour toi.

\- Vous ne me faites pas peur, jeta Castiel.

Une nouvelle fois, Aaron ne prêta pas attention à ce qu'il disait. Il regardait toujours Dean. Il cherchait à lui faire passer un message. Et Dean le comprenait sans avoir besoin qu'il ne mette des mots dessus. Il était en train de lui dire qu'il avait gagné. Que le jeune homme avait perdu. Et qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire contre lui. Il était coincé. Il n'avait plus d'issues.

\- Je ferais souffrir Dylan aussi. Je le découperais en petits morceaux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste presque plus rien de lui. Et peut être que je te forcerais à baiser son corps mort. Est-ce que tu aimerais ça Dean ?

Le jeune homme pouvait sentir les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il ne savait pas si Aaron pouvait le voir à cette distance. Mais il devait sentir que ses propos étaient en train de détruire le jeune homme. Que ses menaces étaient efficaces. Parce qu'il souriait toujours et semblait enthousiaste et confiant.

\- Tu es bien placé pour savoir que je mens pas Dean. Tu sais que je ferais toutes ces choses et tu sais que j'y prendrais un immense plaisir. Mais tu sais aussi que je suis un homme de parole. Je tiendrais ma promesse si tu te montres raisonnable. La balle est dans ton camp mon ami. Prends la bonne décision.

Dean dut ravaler ses sanglots. Il ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle. Il ne voulait pas craquer devant Aaron. Ce n'était que retarder l'échéance mais cela lui donnait l'impression de remporter une petite victoire. Même si elle était bien maigre et temporaire.

\- Vous êtes un monstre, commenta Gabriel.

\- Non. Je suis ce que ce monde a fait de moi. Je suis ce dont il a besoin à présent. Je ne suis pas hypocrite comme vous. Je ne nie pas mon côté animal. Je ne nie pas non plus que seule la loi du plus fort a un sens à présent.

\- Vous vous trompez, protesta Victor.

\- Vous finirez par comprendre que c'est moi qui ai raison. Il vous faudra sans doute plus de temps qu'à moi mais vous reviendrez à la raison. Ce monde a besoin de gens comme moi. Peut être juste pour vous donner bonne conscience. Juste pour vous conforter dans ce que vous pensez être. Je l'assume. Je suis prêt à embrasser ma destinée.

C'était les paroles d'un malade. D'un fou égocentrique qui se croyait au dessus des autres. Aaron avait définitivement la folie des grandeurs. Il se croyait investi d'une mission. Et c'était ce qui le rendait aussi dangereux. Un fanatique comme lui ne renonçait pas.

\- Maintenant, je vais vous laisser à vos délibérations. Je reviendrais demain à la même heure. Et nous verrons alors ce que vous aurez décidé.

Dean hésita alors une seconde à lui dire qu'il était inutile de revenir. Qu'il acceptait de le suivre maintenant. Qu'il était préférable d'épargner aux membres du camp de prendre cette décision pour lui. Il savait que cela risquait de les déchirer. De créer des tensions au sein du groupe. Peut être était il préférable de partir avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de se disputer à son sujet. Mais il ne parvint pas à le dire. Il ne parvint pas à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que regarder Aaron remonter dans le tank et faire signe à ses hommes de le suivre. Il était presque sûr à présent qu'il suivrait son tortionnaire à son retour. Mais il avait encore vingt quatre heures à passer avec Castiel et ses amis. Il en avait besoin pour leur expliquer son choix. Pour leur dire au revoir.

Quand tous les véhicules eurent disparus de son champ de vision, il quitta le balcon et entra à nouveau dans la tour. Il entendait parler en bas. Il savait que les gens discutaient déjà de lui et de ce qu'Aaron leur avait demandé. Il n'était pas encore prêt à les écouter. Pas prêt non plus à donner son avis. Il avait besoin de quelques minutes.

Il tituba jusqu'à être au centre de la pièce. Il lâcha son fusil quand ses mains ne furent plus capables de le tenir. Il sentit ses jambes trembler à nouveau et il tombe lourdement sur les genoux.

Il entendit des éclats de voix à l'extérieur. Quelqu'un criait. Un autre parlait plus calmement. Dean ne reconnaissait pas les voix. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elles n'étaient pas le fruit de son imagination. Il se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que son front soit presque collé à ses genoux. Il avait envie de vomir. Il avait envie de pleurer et de crier. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de rester immobile.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il tremblait violemment. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer. Il savait qu'il était en train de faire une crise d'angoisse. Il n'avait toutefois pas la force de lutter contre. Il la laissa donc prendre le contrôle et l'entraîner doucement vers l'inconscience.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier qu'il redressa la tête. Il avait du mal à voir clairement en raison des larmes qui brouillaient sa vision. Mais il reconnut les personnes qui pénétraient dans la tour. Castiel. Gabriel. Et Victor. Dean tenta de les appeler mais sa gorge était entièrement nouée.

\- Dean ? L'appela son petit ami.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête inutilement. Il vit Castiel approcher puis s'agenouiller devant lui. Victor et Gabriel étaient resté en retrait, conscient qu'ils auraient été de trop.

\- Dean, écoute moi. On ne le laissera pas te reprendre. On ne le laissera pas te faire du mal. Je peux te promettre qu'il ne te touchera plus jamais. Je me fiche de ce qu'il a dit. Je me fiche de ce qu'il fera.

\- Vous … vous … pas le choix .. bafouilla Dean difficilement.

A sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas Castiel qui prit la parole aussitôt.

\- Si … on a le choix. On peut se battre. Et c'est ce qu'on fera, assura Victor.

Dean sentit les larmes couler un peu plus rapidement sur ses joues. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter le soutien de ces gens. Ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'ils le choisissent lui plutôt que la sécurité du camp. Et sans doute tenterait il de les convaincre du contraire quand il aurait retrouvé ses esprits. Mais pour le moment, il voulait se raccrocher à leurs propos et croire qu'il existait une autre solution. Que pour une fois, il n'avait pas à se sacrifier pour les autres.

\- Je … j'ai … tellement peur, confia t-il entre deux respirations.

\- Je sais mon amour. Je sais mais je suis là. Nous sommes tous là pour toi. Tu peux compter sur nous.

Dean hocha faiblement la tête. Il n'avait plus la force de parler. Il n'avait plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de pleurer. Il laissa donc Castiel le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui. Il laissa l'homme qu'il aimait lui faire croire qu'il pouvait gagner. Il se raccrocha aux mots que Castiel murmurait dans son cou sans réellement les comprendre. Il laissa sa voix le bercer jusqu'à ne plus avoir la force de garder les yeux ouverts. Il laissa le néant l'emporter sans chercher à lutter contre. Ce n'était qu'un répit temporaire. Mais il était nécessaire pour l'aider à avoir à nouveau les idées claires et à prendre la meilleure décision. Il sombra dans l'inconscience avec soulagement et la laissa effacer les paroles d'Aaron et la perspective des souffrances qui l'attendaient à son réveil.


	28. Sacrifice

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 28 corrigé comme toujours par la génialissime Elyrine.**

 **Merci à vous lecteurs et lectrices pour votre soutien sans faille et votre fidélité !**

 **A jeudi**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **We're all to blame de Sum 41**

 **Chapitre 28 : Sacrifice**

 _« Il est important de réfléchir en amont à ce qu'on est prêt à sacrifier pour les gens qu'on aime. Ce n'est pas une décision qu'il faut prendre à la légère et certainement pas au dernier moment. Il faut se poser les bonnes questions au préalable et se demander jusqu'où on se sent capable d'aller. Il n'y a pas de norme en la matière. Il n'y a pas non plus de bonne ou de mauvaise réponse. Cela varie selon les gens. Pas selon leur courage. Non. Le plus souvent, cela vient de notre éducation, de notre passé et de nos expériences antérieures. En ce qui me concerne, il n'y a rien que je ne serais pas prêt à sacrifier pour mes proches. Je suis prêt à tout donner pour eux. Mon bonheur. Ma sécurité. Ma vie, même. Je suis prêt à mourir pour ceux que j'aime. Cela ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de meilleur que les autres. Cela ne fait pas de moi un héros. Juste un homme qui sait ce qu'il vaut et qui a compris par le passé que sa vie ne valait pas mieux que celles de ceux qui l'entourent. Je peux mourir. Ce monde continuera à tourner sans moi. Pour mes proches, j'en suis moins sûr. C'est pour ça que je ne prendrais jamais le risque de faire passer ma vie avant la leur. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Ils avaient transporté Dean à l'infirmerie en silence. Victor et Gabriel semblaient inquiets pour le jeune homme et Castiel n'avait pas le cœur à parler. Il avait vu son petit ami sombrer dans l'inconscience parce qu'il n'était pas suffisamment fort pour supporter de s'être trouvé à nouveau face à face avec Aaron. Revoir l'homme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir et avait laissé tant de traces, visibles ou non, sur son corps et dans son esprit l'avait plongé en pleine crise de panique. Castiel savait qu'il reprendrait vite connaissance. Son corps et son esprit étaient juste épuisés par toutes les émotions ressenties en aussi peu de temps.

Castiel pouvait encore entendre les propos d'Aaron résonner à ses oreilles. Les menaces contre le camp et ses exigences. Il voulait Dean et se fichait visiblement de tout le reste. Le jeune homme lui avait échappé et Aaron devait considérer cela comme un affront. Il tenait à se venger. Ce qu'il ferait à Dean s'il mettait la main sur lui… Castiel préférait ne pas y penser. Il ne doutait pas que ce monstre ait suffisamment d'inspiration et d'imagination pour faire souffrir son petit ami pendant des années.

Il n'était de toute façon pas question de laisser Dean quitter le camp et le rejoindre. Il refusait que son petit ami soit livré pour leur assurer une paix qui ne durerait probablement pas. Aaron tiendrait peut-être sa promesse pendant quelques semaines puis il aurait besoin de plus et il reviendrait. Il prendrait le camp de force, les obligeant à se battre, et ne les laisserait jamais tranquille. Lui livrer Dean ne leur offrirait qu'un court répit. Il espérait que le conseil le comprendrait.

Si toutefois ils optaient pour livrer Dean à Aaron, Castiel se battrait contre eux. Il ne les laisserait pas faire. Il se fichait de ce qu'on pourrait lui dire. Il voulait rester au camp pour aider les gens à se défendre et à éliminer Aaron, mais il ne ferait jamais passer l'intérêt des personnes présentes au camp avant celui de Dean. Le jeune homme était sa priorité. S'il devait prendre la fuite pour le sauver de nouvelles tortures, il le ferait sans hésiter. Il laisserait le camp se battre contre Aaron sans se retourner.

Il savait que d'autres le suivraient sans hésiter. Gabriel, bien sûr. Kali également. Elle avait beau se montrer plutôt froide avec eux, il était évident qu'elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour Dean et lui. Et elle aimait Gabriel de tout son cœur. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Victor serait également à leurs côtés. Il avait été suffisamment clair face à Aaron pour que Castiel n'en doute pas. Lisa et Ben seraient peut-être partants. Gilda et Dorothy. Dylan aussi, bien sûr. Peu importait qu'il soit actuellement en froid avec son petit ami, il ne laisserait pas Aaron remettre la main sur lui. Il savait mieux que personne ce qui attendait Dean s'il partait avec lui. Pour les autres, Castiel était moins sûr. Il y en avait d'autres qui semblaient apprécier Dean. Mais ils feraient peut-être passer leur sécurité avant la sienne. Castiel n'aurait alors aucun regret à les abandonner. Aucun remord.

La question à présent était de savoir ce que Dean voulait. Il connaissait son petit ami et savait qu'il était prêt à se sacrifier pour les gens qu'il aimait sans hésiter une seconde. Il proposerait sans doute de se rendre, expliquant qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix et qu'il refusait de mettre en danger la vie des gens du camp juste pour préserver la sienne. Castiel allait devoir le convaincre qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Que son départ détruirait tous ceux qui tenaient à lui, que Castiel lui-même ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Il mourrait si Dean partait pour ne jamais revenir. Il espérait que cet argument suffirait à convaincre son petit ami de rester au camp et de se battre.

Pour le moment, le jeune homme était toujours inconscient. Le docteur Stevens avait fini son examen et confirmé ce que Castiel savait déjà. Dean allait se réveiller de lui-même d'ici un moment. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu de repos.

Rapidement, les quatre membres du conseil firent leur apparition dans l'infirmerie. La pièce était trop petite pour contenir tout le monde et Dean avait besoin de calme, mais ils devaient discuter du problème rapidement afin d'avoir ensuite le temps de se préparer à combattre Aaron. Et Castiel refusait de quitter le chevet de son petit ami. Ils allaient devoir se serrer.

En plus des membres du conseil, Lisa, Victor, Gabriel, Gilda et Dylan étaient également présents. Personne n'avait encore osé prendre la parole. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur Dean. Ils semblaient tous attendre que le jeune homme se réveille pour leur donner la solution. Ils comptaient tous sur lui pour les guider. Mais Castiel avait besoin de connaître la position de chacun avant que Dean ne donne son avis.

Comme toujours, Gabriel semblait avoir compris ce qui se passait dans sa tête puisqu'il se chargea de prendre la parole en premier.

\- Est-ce qu'on va continuer à ignorer le problème et à attendre ou est-ce qu'on va prendre le taureau par les cornes et en discuter calmement ?

Castiel détourna les yeux de son petit ami. Son regard croisa celui de Dean et il ne fut pas surpris de lire l'inquiétude et la tristesse sur le visage du jeune homme. Peu importait ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Dean, il l'aimait. Il était amoureux de lui et il était probablement aussi inquiet que Castiel quant à l'issue de cette discussion.

\- J'aimerais entendre l'avis de tout le monde sur le sujet. Il est évident que cette décision n'appartient à personne si ce n'est à Dean. Nous devons en débattre et voter. La majorité l'emportera, expliqua Naomi.

C'était elle qui dirigeait le conseil et à qui le dernier mot revenait si toutefois ils ne parvenaient pas un accord. Castiel la pensait de leur côté mais il ne pouvait pas en être totalement sûr.

Il me semble que la réponse est évidente. On ne livrera personne. Dean est un membre de notre groupe, un membre apprécié qui n'a plus à prouver ses compétences et son utilité. Je refuse qu'on le livre à ce monstre, lança Amélia sans hésiter.

Elle avait été élue récemment pour faire partie du conseil. Elle était jeune et semblait beaucoup apprécier Dean et Castiel. Elle serait de leur côté également. Pour les deux autres membres du conseil, Castiel avait plus de doute. Crowley pouvait sembler le plus réceptif à la proposition d'Aaron. Il n'était pas facile à cerner. Il se montrait souvent moqueur et égoïste mais il était également apprécié de beaucoup au sein du camp. Le dernier, Ezekiel, était également un mystère pour Castiel. Il ne lui avait jamais réellement parlé en dehors des séances du conseil et ne le connaissait pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il déciderait.

La question n'est pas de savoir s'il est ou non juste de livrer Dean à un monstre qui l'a déjà torturé pendant plusieurs jours. Si le problème était aussi simple, nous n'aurions pas à en discuter. Personne ne veut voir Dean souffrir. Mais la question est de savoir si nous pouvons faire passer sa sécurité avant celle du camp. Si nous pouvons entrer en guerre contre Aaron alors qu'il peut exister une autre alternative, avança Crowley en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Castiel savait que l'homme ne faisait qu'énoncer les faits sans pour autant donner son avis. Il mettait des mots sur la question que tout le monde se posait. Mais il détestait l'entendre évoquer une possibilité qu'il refusait. Il se garda toutefois d'intervenir. Sa position était claire pour tout le monde. Il voulait à présent entendre la leur.

\- Dylan, j'avoue que je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu penses de tout ça. Tu es sans doute le mieux placé avec Dean pour nous dire ce qu'Aaron fera si on refuse de lui livrer Dean, ou si on se plie à ses exigences, intervint Ezekiel en regardant le jeune homme.

Ce dernier sembla surpris qu'on lui demande son avis. Il semblait également mal à l'aise à l'idée de prendre la parole devant tout le monde. Il avait changé depuis son retour. Castiel n'y avait pas réellement prêté attention jusque-là. Il s'était entièrement concentré sur Dean et avait évité le jeune homme pour ne pas compliquer les choses. Mais il était évident à présent qu'il n'était plus le même. Il n'avait plus la même confiance en lui qu'avant.

\- Il ne le tuera pas mais il le fera souffrir… atrocement et répétitivement. Il lui fera subir les pires tortures tout en le gardant en vie pour prolonger le plaisir. Personne ne mérite de subir cela. Personne. Et Dean encore moins. Si on refuse de le lui livrer, il nous attaquera sans hésiter et on devra se défendre. Si on le lui livre, il partira. Mais ce ne sera que temporaire. Nous prendre ce camp était son objectif premier avant qu'on lui échappe. Il ne renoncera pas aussi facilement. Il finira par se lasser de Dean et il passera à l'attaque.

\- Ce que tu essaies de nous dire c'est que livrer Dean ne nous offrirait qu'un peu plus de temps, résuma Amélia.

\- J'en suis sûr, oui. Il ne nous laissera jamais tranquille. Pas tant qu'il sera en vie.

Castiel posa sa main sur celle de Dean. Il était soulagé d'entendre Dylan prendre ainsi le parti de son petit ami. Il ne doutait pas de son amour pour Dean mais il aurait pu se laisser influencer par sa colère, sa déception et sa jalousie. Heureusement pour eux, ce n'était pas le cas. Il était suffisamment lucide pour ne pas laisser ses propres sentiments interférer avec sa décision.

\- Faire la guerre maintenant ou la faire dans quelques mois ne change rien. Nous allons devoir nous battre. Et franchement, je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner d'avoir utilisé Dean pour gagner quelques jours de répit. C'est hors de question, lança Victor.

Castiel n'était pas surpris par son soutien. Il était évident que l'ancien agent du FBI était également de son côté.

\- Qu'est-ce que Dean ferait s'il avait le choix ? Demanda alors Crowley.

\- Il se sacrifierait. Et le pire c'est qu'il le ferait en étant convaincu qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix. Il refuserait de mettre le camp en péril, répondit Gabriel.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait le laisser libre de prendre cette décision et ne pas intervenir. Après tout, c'est sa vie qui est en jeu, avança Ezekiel.

\- Dean n'est pas en mesure de prendre cette décision seul. Depuis qu'il est enfant, il s'est entendu dire que sa vie n'a de valeur que s'il la met au service des autres. Ce qui est faux. Dean est certes un atout pour ce camp mais aussi et surtout, un homme bien. Il ne mérite pas de se sacrifier pour nous. Il prend déjà suffisamment de risques pour nous au quotidien. C'est parce qu'il voulait nous aider qu'il a été enlevé en premier lieu. Je refuse que l'histoire se répète, lança Lisa d'une voix forte.

Castiel hocha la tête. La jeune femme connaissait bien Dean. Elle avait eu une histoire avec lui et savait donc que dans ce genre de circonstances, son petit ami n'avait pas réellement les idées claires. Elle était une alliée précieuse pour lui.

\- Lisa a raison. S'il n'avait pas tenu à ramener ces médicaments pour le camp, Dylan et lui n'auraient jamais croisé la route d'Aaron et ce monstre n'aurait pas réclamé qu'on le lui livre. En revanche, je suis convaincu qu'il aurait tout de même tenté de nous attaquer. Tout ceci n'est en rien de la faute de Dean. Il n'a aucune raison de se sacrifier, commenta Amélia.

Personne ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes. Castiel utilisa ce temps pour observer le visage de son petit ami. Il dormait paisiblement mais le jeune homme savait ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il savait combien Dean se sentait coupable de la situation dans laquelle le camp se trouvait. Il n'avait rien fait de mal et pourtant, il était prêt à endosser la responsabilité de ce fiasco. Parce que c'était ainsi qu'il avait été élevé.

\- Castiel, je suppose que tout le monde ici connaît ton avis mais peut-être pourrais-tu tout de même nous dire ce que tu penses de tout ça, l'encouragea Naomi.

Castiel s'arracha à sa contemplation du visage de Dean pour regarder la chef du conseil dans les yeux.

\- Je refuse qu'il se livre et je refuse également qu'on le force à le faire. Je veux qu'on se batte et je veux être celui qui tuera Aaron.

\- Mais a-t-on réellement une chance de l'emporter ? Demanda Ezekiel qui semblait visiblement le plus réticent à entrer en guerre.

\- Il a un tank, rappela Crowley.

Castiel haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas naïf au point de croire qu'ils pourraient gagner sans que cette guerre fasse des victimes. Il était conscient que des gens allaient mourir. Des gens bien, des innocents. Mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il acceptait que Dean prenne leur place.

\- Et nous avons des armes et des gens entraînés. On peut gagner. Mais on doit tous se battre, argumenta Amélia.

\- Quelqu'un devra mettre les enfants à l'abri. Ils ne peuvent pas rester ici, rappela Lisa.

\- Je connais un endroit où ils seront l'abri. Dean et moi l'avons sécurisé et c'est suffisamment loin pour qu'Aaron ne les trouve pas. Quelqu'un devra aller avec eux, avança Dylan qui semblait reprendre confiance en lui au fil des minutes.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme. Il semblait déterminé. Il ressemblait à nouveau au Dylan qu'ils avaient rencontrés à leur arrivée au camp. Celui qui ne semblait pas avoir peur, qui avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour prendre des initiatives et ne pas douter de ses forces. Cela faisait du bien de le retrouver.

\- Vous faites tous comme si la décision était déjà prise mais il me semble que nous ne nous sommes pas encore mis d'accord sur ce que nous allions faire pour Dean, rappela Ezekiel.

\- Parce que cette discussion est inutile. On peut voter si cela te fait plaisir mais on sait tous que la majorité sera en faveur de Dean, intervint Gilda qui était restée silencieuse jusque-là.

Castiel savait toutefois que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Amélia était de leur côté, mais Naomi et Crowley semblaient hésiter, et Ezekiel était visiblement partant pour livrer Dean. Il était temps pour lui de se montrer honnête avec eux.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas le livrer, déclara-t-il en reportant son attention sur Dean.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Ezekiel.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il voulait rester au camp, y construire sa nouvelle vie, s'établir ici et le défendre. Il voulait épouser Dean devant leurs amis et regagner l'amitié de Dylan. Mais il ne sacrifierait jamais le jeune homme pour ce rêve. Il resterait à ses côtés même si cela impliquait qu'il partent.

\- Si vous choisissez de le livrer, je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Je me battrai contre vous si nécessaire et je partirai avec lui. Vous ne nous retrouverez jamais. Et je me fiche que cela pousse Aaron à vous attaquer. Je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde.

\- Castiel, le conseil est en place pour permettre que ce genre de décisions soient prises après consultation de tous les membres du camp. Vous l'avez accepté en nous rejoignant. Vous saviez qu'une telle situation pouvait se présenter. Vous n'avez pas le droit de refuser notre autorité maintenant, protesta Ezekiel.

\- Le conseil ne peut pas disposer de la vie d'un homme. Vous ne pouvez pas décider de le sacrifier. Vous n'avez aucune autorité sur lui. Vous n'avez certainement pas le droit de vie ou de mort sur les gens de ce camp.

\- S'il part, je pars avec lui, lança Gabriel.

Castiel sourit en entendant qu'il avait le soutien de son frère. C'était agréable de l'entendre même s'il n'en avait jamais douté.

\- Je partirais aussi, assura Victor. Je ne pourrais jamais rester avec des gens qui considèrent qu'il est normal de sacrifier un être humain pour le bien de la majorité. Cela va à l'encontre de toutes mes convictions.

\- Je les suivrais, affirma Lisa à côté de lui.

\- Dorothy et moi aussi, jeta Gilda.

\- Vous me perdriez aussi, déclara Dylan.

Amélia hocha la tête, sans doute pour signaler qu'elle en ferait de même. Castiel aurait aimé que Dean soit conscient pour assister à cette scène. Son petit ami doutait trop souvent de l'affection des autres à son égard. Cela lui aurait fait du bien d'avoir la preuve qu'il comptait pour beaucoup de gens au camp.

\- C'est une mutinerie, protesta Ezekiel qui semblait réellement choqué.

\- Ne sois donc pas aussi surpris, Zeke, intervint Crowley avec un calme étonnant. Il est évident que Dean compte beaucoup pour les gens ici. Il en a sauvé un grand nombre. Moi le premier. Je serais probablement mort de ce maudit virus s'il n'avait pas ramené les médicaments pour le soigner.

\- Tu es de leur côté ? Demanda Ezekiel, visiblement surpris.

Crowley haussa les épaules. Il avait l'air détaché mais Castiel pouvait sentir qu'il avait finalement choisi de les soutenir. Il était à présent presque convaincu qu'il partirait avec eux si le conseil choisissait de sacrifier Dean. Il était surpris par cette réalisation.

\- Je ne suis du côté de personne. Je veux juste faire ce qui est juste. Et ce qui est juste, c'est de se battre pour Dean comme il s'est battu pour nous depuis son arrivée.

\- Et je partage son avis, trancha finalement Naomi.

Castiel sut alors qu'ils avaient gagné. Peu importait qu'Ezekiel soit d'un autre avis, ils avaient trois membres du conseil de leur côté. Il n'avait aucune chance de les faire changer d'avis.

\- Parfait, alors, je me soumets à la majorité. Mais je demande un vote de l'ensemble du camp.

Naomi hocha la tête puis quitta la pièce, sans doute pour aller recueillir l'avis des autres. Elle fut rapidement suivie par Crowley, Ezekiel et Amélia. Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la chambre, Castiel reporta son attention sur Dean. Il dormait toujours.

\- On est en guerre, alors, commenta Gilda après quelques secondes.

\- Je pense qu'on l'est depuis que Dean et Dylan sont revenus. On l'a seulement bêtement ignoré jusque là, la contredit Lisa.

\- Aaron ne nous fera pas de cadeaux, vous savez. Il est extrêmement dangereux. Et rien ne l'arrête. Ce qu'il nous a fait à Dean et à moi en est la preuve. Je ne cherche pas à vous convaincre de changer d'avis parce que je sais que notre décision est la bonne, je veux juste que vous en soyez tous conscient. Il y aura des morts dans nos rangs, rappela Dylan.

\- Peut-être, mais cette guerre est juste. Si je dois mourir pour ce en quoi je crois et pour ceux à qui je tiens, alors je le ferai, assura Victor en passant un bras autour des épaules de Lisa.

Tous hochèrent la tête alors que Castiel continuait d'observer Dean avec attention. Il sourit quand il vit les paupières de son petit ami bouger enfin puis s'ouvrir doucement pour révéler les magnifiques yeux verts que Castiel aimait tant.

\- Enfin de retour, Dean-o ? lança Gabriel d'un air exagérément enjoué.

Le jeune homme prit quelques secondes pour regarder autour de lui. Il sembla surpris de voir le monde qu'il y avait dans la pièce, et encore plus quand il réalisa que Dylan était présent également. Son attention finit par se reporter sur Castiel.

\- Vous êtes tous là, souffla-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes tous là ?

Castiel allait répondre mais Dylan lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Parce qu'on était tous inquiets pour toi, imbécile. Si tu n'avais pas perdu connaissance, on t'aurait laissé tranquille.

\- Inquiet ? Tu… toi aussi ?

Dylan hocha la tête sans dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Castiel savait que les deux jeunes hommes avaient des choses à régler mais pour le moment, Dylan semblait prêt à mettre tout ça de côté et se concentrer uniquement sur les problèmes urgents.

\- Les membres du conseil viennent juste de partir, expliqua Victor.

\- Oh et… est-ce que je dois préparer mes valises ? Demanda Dean en se forçant à sourire.

Castiel lui serra la main et se pencha dans sa direction pour capter son attention.

\- Non, Dean. Tu ne vas nulle part. Tout le monde refuse qu'on te livre à Aaron. Nous sommes officiellement en guerre.

Dean fronça alors les sourcils avant d'emprisonner sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et de la mordiller longuement. Castiel avait envie de la dégager du doigt mais il doutait que son petit ami apprécie le geste. Il lui laissa donc le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il avait entendu avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Nous allons nous battre et nous allons gagner.

\- Mais certains… soyons réalistes une seconde, certains mourront. Et peut-être… peut-être que si j'accepte de le suivre, il vous laissera tranquille.

\- Il attaquera tôt ou tard, protesta Gabriel.

\- Mais vous aurez le temps de vous préparer, de trouver d'autres armes ! Je ne veux pas… je ne peux pas vous laisser prendre ce risque pour moi.

Castiel s'était attendu à une telle réaction de la part de son petit ami mais ça n'en était pas moins difficile à entendre pour autant. Il n'aimait pas voir Dean se discréditer de la sorte et minimiser son importance au camp. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'entendre dire qu'il devait se sacrifier pour les autres quant c'était déjà ce qu'il faisait depuis son arrivée au camp, sans doute même depuis le jour de sa naissance.

\- Non, Dean… on ne va pas te livrer à lui pour gagner quelques jours. Désolée mais ce n'est pas concevable. Et puis honnêtement, ma décision ne serait pas différente s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais que le monde est dingue depuis quelques temps mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'on n'a pas le droit de sacrifier un homme, même pour la vie des autres. Je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde où ce serait la norme, expliqua Lisa.

Castiel espérait que les mots de la jeune femme, celle que Dean avait aimée à une époque, auraient plus d'impact que ceux de Victor ou de Gilda. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas elle que son petit ami avait besoin d'entendre. Il continuait d'être sceptique quant à leur plan.

\- Pense à Ben, Lisa. Pense à lui et demande-toi si tu es prête à le mettre en danger pour moi. Parce que c'est ce qui arrivera. Vous mettrez en danger des dizaines de personne pour moi. Des enfants… des innocents. Alors oui… je sais que ce n'est probablement pas moralement justifiable mais c'est important que vous preniez en compte cet aspect avant de vous décider.

Lisa ne répondit rien, sans doute perturbée par ce que Dean venait de dire. Castiel savait que la jeune femme mettait les intérêts de son fils avant ceux de quiconque au camp. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Elle avait le droit, et il en faisait de même avec Dean. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle y avait pensé avant de prendre sa décision. Elle pensait toujours à Ben avant de penser à qui que ce soit d'autre.

\- On mettra les enfants en sécurité avant qu'Aaron ne revienne. Quelqu'un restera avec eux jusqu'à ce que… commença Gabriel, visiblement décidé à être la voix de la raison dans leur petit groupe.

\- Jusqu'à ce que vous vous fassiez tous tuer pour moi ? Le coupa Dean en le foudroyant du regard.

Castiel en avait assez. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à laisser son petit ami se rabaisser ainsi. Il refusait de lui laisser la moindre chance de convaincre ses amis qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'ils se battent. Il allait le lui dire, mais Dylan intervint avant lui.

\- Ça suffit, maintenant. Dean, arrête… je ne veux plus t'entendre dire des conneries de ce genre !

Dean tourna le visage vers lui, sans doute surpris qu'il prenne ainsi la parole. Ils n'avaient plus parlé depuis l'incident quelques jours plus tôt. Il pouvait accepter le soutien silencieux de son ami mais il était probablement surpris qu'il s'implique autant après leur accrochage. Castiel l'était aussi mais cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Ils avaient besoin de Dylan. Ses mots auraient un impact plus fort sur Dean. Il avait besoin de l'entendre lui répéter ce que tout le monde avait déjà tenté de lui expliquer, en vain.

\- Je… commença son petit ami.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Dylan lui coupa la parole sans hésiter.

\- Tu rien du tout. Tu es un idiot si tu penses vraiment que nous allons te sacrifier pour quelques jours de répit. C'est stupide et c'est nous manquer de respect. Dean, tous les gens présents dans cette pièce t'aiment et tiennent à toi. Tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point tu es important pour nous et c'est frustrant. C'est difficile parce que tu refuses de nous laisser une chance de te convaincre. Sauf que cette fois, tu n'as pas le choix. Nous sommes là pour toi. Pas parce que nous ne sommes pas conscient du risque ou trop naïfs, mais parce qu'on t'aime, espèce d'idiot. On t'aime et on veut que tu vives. On refuse que tu souffres. On va se battre. Pour toi… pour ce camp et pour toutes les personnes qui y vivent. On va se battre parce qu'on refuse qu'un monstre comme Aaron puisse faire ce que bon lui semble. Et tu vas nous laisser faire et te taire… sans quoi je te jure que je n'hésiterais pas à te coller mon poing dans la figure.

Pendant une seconde, Dean sembla sur le point de protester. Il finit toutefois par fermer la bouche et par détourner les yeux. Castiel savait que les propos de Dylan avaient eu un impact important sur son petit ami.

\- Dean-o, si tu refuses de croire en ton importance pour ce camp, regarde autour de toi. Regarde combien de personnes sont prêtes à se battre pour toi. Et je ne parle pas uniquement de nous… je te parle de la majorité des membres du conseil… je te parle de la majorité des gens qui vivent dans ce camp. Si eux ne doutent pas une seule seconde de ton importance… de ta valeur, alors tu n'as aucune raison d'en douter toi-même.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de hocher la tête. Castiel ferma alors les yeux, soulagé de voir que son petit ami semblait enfin accepter ce qu'il entendait. Visiblement, l'intervention de Gabriel, celui qu'il voyait comme son grand frère, avait donné plus de force au discours de Dylan.

\- Vous êtes prêts à mourir pour moi ? Demanda finalement le jeune homme dont la voix tremblait.

\- A choisir, je préférerais vivre, mais si je dois mourir, je le ferais. Et pas uniquement pour toi. Je suis prêt à mourir pour ce camp. Pour notre sécurité, notre bonheur et pour que ce monde ne puisse jamais se reconstruire autour d'un homme comme Aaron, répondit Victor.

\- Pareil pour moi, confirma Gilda en souriant.

Castiel rouvrit les yeux et les regarda tous tour à tour. Il savait la chance qu'il avait de les connaître tous. Ils les avaient jusque-là vu comme des amis proches mais il avait été injuste. Ils étaient bien plus que ça. Ils étaient sa famille. Aucun ne partageait de liens de sang avec lui mais ils formaient une famille, à présent. Et malgré leurs différences, ils étaient là les uns pour les autres.

\- Dean, nous ne connaissons peut être pas les détails de ce qu'Aaron t'a fait subir mais nous en savons assez pour savoir qu'il est un monstre de la pire espèce. Et oui… sans doute que te livrer à lui pourrait nous préserver mais je suis convaincue qu'il reviendra. Et qu'exigera-t-il alors ? Qu'on lui livre Dylan ? Gabriel ? Castiel ? Non. On doit le combattre et on doit le tuer, assura Lisa d'une voix forte.

Dean avait les larmes aux yeux. Il aurait sans doute préféré faire comme si ce qu'il n'entendait ne le bouleversait pas mais il était à fleur de peau. Il était bouleversé et n'avait pas encore réussi à reconstruire les défenses derrière lesquelles il dissimulait ses émotions en permanence. Ce qui le rendait vulnérable. Mais personne n'allait le juger.

\- Et puis Dean, sois honnête avec nous… si tu étais à notre place et si Aaron exigeait que l'un d'entre nous lui soit livré… est-ce que tu accepterais de le faire ? Est-ce que tu fermerais les yeux sur les tortures qui lui seront infligées juste parce que tu refuses de te battre ? Demanda Victor.

Il avait mis le doigt sur l'argument que Dean ne pouvait pas réfuter. Celui contre lequel il ne trouverait rien à redire. Si ce n'était que c'était différent, cette fois. Qu'il s'était mis dans cette situation seul. Toutefois Castiel savait que personne ne le laisserait utiliser cette défense.

\- Non bien sûr que non, assura le jeune homme après quelques secondes. Je ne sacrifierais personne. Mais Aaron est mon problème. Il est ma…

\- Ta rien du tout, imbécile, le coupa Gabriel. Il est notre problème à tous, point final. Ce n'est pas toi qui a fait de lui un monstre. C'est ce qu'il a toujours été alors arrête de faire comme si tout ceci était de ta faute. Tu es juste sa nouvelle obsession, Dean… tu es une victime et on défend les victimes… on ne les cloue pas au pilori.

Tout était dit. Gabriel avait résumé les choses avec sa facilité habituelle.-

\- Et puis Cassie me tuerait si j'envisageais une seconde l'autre possibilité… et même s'il n'est pas très effrayant, je sais ce dont il est capable quand il est vraiment en colère. Je ne prends pas le risque.

La plaisanterie de Gabriel fit rire Dean et les autres pendants quelques secondes. Castiel aimait son frère. Il l'avait toujours aimé et admiré. Mais à cet instant précis, il l'aimait plus encore, si c'était possible.

\- Merci, Gabe… merci… merci à vous tous. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter des amis comme vous, souffla finalement Dean.

Victor lui tapota alors gentiment l'épaule en souriant.

\- Eh bien, faire la liste de tout ce que tu as apporté à ce camp serait trop long mais je peux résumer tout ça facilement en te disant que tu as mis ta vie en danger à des multiples reprises pour nous… que tu as pris des risques pour nous ramener ce dont nous avions besoin… et également que si Aaron a pu mettre la main sur toi en premier lieu, c'est parce que tu étais dehors pour le bien du camp. Ça devrait suffire à te convaincre, non ?

Dean hocha la tête. Cette fois, les larmes roulaient librement sur ses joues. Il n'avait plus la force de les retenir. Toutes les personnes présentes savaient combien cela était difficile pour lui et combien cela le rendait mal à l'aise. Une à une, elles quittèrent la pièce pour laisser un peu d'intimité au jeune homme. Victor choisit d'aller voir où le conseil en était de ses délibérations, Gilda partit prévenir Dorothy et Lisa expliqua qu'elle avait besoin de préparer le départ de Ben.

Il ne resta finalement plus que Gabriel, Castiel et Dylan. Comme le jour où Dean avaient été blessé au ventre et qu'ils avaient veillés sur lui en attendant son réveil. C'était finalement logique qu'ils soient les derniers présents. Ils formaient le noyau dur de leur petite famille. Malgré ce qui s'était passé entre eux, ils étaient liés par quelque chose de fort. Et ils étaient tous déterminés à mettre de côté leurs différends pour se concentrer uniquement sur l'attaque imminente du camp.

\- Je devrais peut-être vous laisser entre vous, commenta Dylan après de longues minutes de silence.

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête.

\- Non, reste. Je… je sais que ce n'est pas facile et je sais que tu m'en veux encore probablement mais tu fais partie de ma famille et je voudrais que tu restes.

Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit l'avis de tout le monde, répliqua le jeune homme en tournant la tête vers Castiel.

Ce dernier se promit alors de prendre le temps de parler avec Dylan quand Aaron serait mort. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami penser qu'il était en colère contre lui. Il n'envisageait pas de lui interdire de passer du temps avec Dean, ni de le rejeter parce qu'il était amoureux de son petit ami. Il aimait Dylan et le voyait comme un frère.

\- Au contraire, je veux moi aussi que tu restes. Et j'aimerais aussi qu'on parle tous les deux quand tout ceci sera terminé. Je n'ai aucun problème avec toi, Dylan. Je ne suis pas en colère et je ne te déteste pas.

\- Pas même après… après ce que Dean et moi…

\- Pas même après ça. Je n'ai rien à te reprocher. Je te suis même reconnaissant d'avoir été là pour lui quand il en avait besoin. Et je suis désolé que tu aies souffert par notre faute.

Dylan hocha la tête, acceptant visiblement les propos de Castiel. Tout n'était pas résolu entre eux mais c'était un début. Ils finiraient par régler les détails. Ils ne devaient pas laisser les événements de ces dernières semaines gâcher ce qui restait une belle amitié.

\- Bien. Maintenant que vous avez fait la paix, on devrait en revenir à l'essentiel. Je déteste être celui qui parle des choses qui fâchent mais il est important qu'on discute de la marche à suivre. Aaron sera rapidement de retour et… Dean, est-ce que tu crois que tu seras de taille à lui faire face ? Je veux dire… on pourrait comprendre que tu ne sois pas… pas prêt. Si tu veux partir, personne ne te le reprochera.

Gabriel avait soulevé un point important. Après son évanouissement, il était clair que Dean était encore très affecté par ce qu'il avait subi. Il aurait sans doute été plus raisonnable pour lui de prendre ses distances et de laisser les autres se battre. Mais Castiel savait que son petit ami refuserait. Il était peut-être prêt à accepter qu'on ne le livre pas mais il refuserait catégoriquement de les abandonner maintenant. Il allait choisir de se battre.

\- Non, affirma le jeune homme presque aussitôt, confirmant ce que Castiel savait déjà.

\- Dean, tu sais qu'il te visera toi en premier… toi et tous ceux qui te sont proches… Castiel et Dylan en particulier, rappela Gabriel.

\- Je ne le laisserai pas faire. Je le tuerai avant qu'il ne puisse poser ne serait ce qu'un doigt sur eux.

Castiel songea en souriant qu'il risquait d'y avoir la queue pour tuer Aaron. Tous avaient une raison de vouloir porter le coup fatal mais personne ne semblait aussi motivé que Dean. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, c'était logique. Son sourire s'effaça quand il réalisa combien les choses avaient changé depuis la fin du monde. Il n'aurait jamais songé à assassiner qui que ce soit avant. Bien sûr, cela ne le ferait pas changer d'avis pour autant. Aaron devait mourir.

\- Dean reste. Fin de la discussion, déclara finalement Castiel.

Son petit ami lui saisit alors la main pour lui marquer sa reconnaissance. Ce geste simple n'échappa pas à Dylan qui détourna aussitôt les yeux. Castiel ne voulait pas le faire souffrir mais il allait devoir accepter d'assister à ce type de moments. Il ne s'empêcherait pas de toucher Dean. Il en avait besoin pour se rassurer.

\- OK, Cassie, j'arrête. Je ne cherche pas à vous énerver. Je ne veux juste pas qu'on ignore un sujet juste parce qu'il risque d'en blesser quelques-uns.

\- Je ne suis pas blessé et je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que tu ne veux que mon bien et je sais aussi que tu es inquiet. Tu as toutes les raisons de l'être. Je ne vous ai donné aucune garantie jusque-là. Mais je peux vous garantir à tous que je suis prêt.

Dean semblait si sûr de lui qu'à cet instant précis, il était facile d'oublier l'homme brisé qui était revenu de sa captivité. Celui qui n'acceptait aucun contact, qui faisait des cauchemars et se réveillait en hurlant. Celui qu'Aaron avait failli détruire. A cet instant précis, il était redevenu l'ancien Dean. Il n'avait plus peur. Mais Castiel ne devait surtout pas oublier ce qu'il avait subi et le traumatisme qu'il continuait de combattre. Il allait devoir garder un œil sur son petit ami jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé.

\- Maintenant que ce point est réglé, je crois qu'il serait opportun de discuter des détails. Comment doit-on procéder ? Est-ce qu'on connaît ses faiblesses ? Est-ce qu'il en a, d'ailleurs ? Demanda Gabriel.

Sa question sembla surprendre Dean. Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi son frère souhaitait en parler avec eux quand il aurait dû évoquer ces points avec le conseil. Ce n'était pas à eux d'établir le plan. Ce n'était pas leur rôle.

\- Gabe, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas à nous d'en parler. On devra suivre les ordres du conseil, rappela Dean.

\- Sauf que le conseil ne connaît pas Aaron. Personne ne le connaît, d'ailleurs. Dylan et toi, vous… vous êtes les mieux placés pour nous dire quoi faire. On a besoin d'informations sur lui, ses hommes et son armement. Et s'ils n'ont pas l'intention de le faire, moi je ne compte pas me passer de vos conseils. Je veux survivre à cette guerre et la meilleure manière de le faire est de suivre vos instructions.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Dylan. Pendant une seconde, ce fut comme s'ils avaient une de leur discussion silencieuse. Castiel n'était pas jaloux. Il ne l'était plus. Parce qu'il savait à présent que Dean l'avait choisi lui et que Dylan ne représentait donc pas une menace pour leur couple. Il était au contraire soulagé de voir que leur complicité existait toujours.

\- OK, je vais vous dire tout ce qu'on sait de lui. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce sera suffisant, lança Dylan.

Gabriel lui fit signe de parler. Leur ami commença alors à leur décrire Aaron du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Castiel tenta de se montrer attentif mais il décrocha rapidement et étudia à la place son petit ami. Il regardait Dylan avec une certaine fierté et une affection évidente. Un peu comme il aurait probablement regardé Sam s'il avait toujours été en vie. Cela ne faisait que renforcer ce qu'il savait déjà. Son petit ami n'envisageait plus rien avec Dylan. Il voulait que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Il voulait redevenir le grand frère de cœur du jeune homme, et peut-être le temps le leur permettrait-il. Castiel voulait le croire même s'il savait qu'il y avait encore des choses à régler entre eux.

S'ils survivaient à tout cela, Dean allait avoir besoin de parler avec Dylan. Seul à seul. Castiel se promit de le soutenir dans cette démarche. Il se promit de ne pas se montrer jaloux et de faire confiance à son petit ami. Il savait combien ce dernier avait besoin de Dylan dans sa vie. Le perdre maintenant serait comme revivre, toutes proportions gardées, la mort de Sam. Il ne pourrait pas surmonter une telle épreuve une seconde fois. Et Castiel ferait en sorte qu'il n'ait pas à la vivre. Il avait besoin de croire que c'était possible.

Bien sûr, avant d'envisager cela, ils devaient survivre. Ils devaient vaincre Aaron et venger les deux jeunes hommes. Ils devaient gagner. Ce ne serait pas une mince affaire. Ce serait difficile et il y aurait probablement des pertes importantes. Mais ils allaient triompher. Ils étaient peut-être moins nombreux et moins armés mais ils avaient quelque chose qu'Aaron n'avait pas. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait même pas réellement comprendre. Ils avaient une famille. Et quand il était question de famille, on est prêt à tout.


	29. Inquiétude

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai de la famille chez moi et je vous avoue que je vous ai oublié hier ! Milles pardons !**

 **Chapitre 29 corrigé par Elyrine comme toujours.**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire, ...**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Escape d'Hoobastank**

 **Chapitre 29 : Inquiétudes**

 _« Contrairement à ce que la majorité des gens pensent, être inquiet n'est pas une faiblesse. Ce n'est pas un risque non plus. Cela ne nous rend pas moins raisonnable. Être inquiet, ce n'est pas nécessairement avoir peur. C'est avoir conscience des dangers. C'est être réaliste quant à ce qui nous attend_ _et_ _aux risques que nous devons prendre. Être inquiet pour quelqu'un d'autre, c'est avoir des sentiments pour cette personne. C'est tisser des liens,_ _s_ _e lier et ne plus être seul. C'est avoir à cœur de faire en sorte que cette personne_ _reste_ _saine et sauve. Je me souviens avoir été longtemps inquiet pour mon frère. Et parce que je me faisais du souci pour lui, j'étais plus vigilent encore. A tel point que j'ai_ _longtemps_ _réussi à lui épargner les pires souffrances et les plus importants dangers. Aujourd'hui, je suis inquiet pour les gens que j'aime. Et je ferai toujours en sorte qu'il ne leur arrive rien. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Dean avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait le soutien de la majorité du camp et du conseil. Il avait été persuadé juste avant de perdre connaissance qu'on lui annoncerait à son réveil qu'il devait rejoindre Aaron. Il s'était attendu à voir Castiel et Gabriel protester. Peut-être même Dylan, même s'il en doutait. Il aurait suivi leurs ordres. Il se serait plié à leur choix. Parce qu'il croyait alors que tout était effectivement sa faute. Il avait été trop stupide pour se méfier et c'était en grande partie à cause de lui qu'Aaron était aussi déterminé à leur prendre leur camp. Il voulait réparer ses erreurs et si cela impliquait qu'il se livre à son tortionnaire, il l'aurait fait.

Il aurait pris le temps d'expliquer son choix à Castiel. Il lui aurait assuré qu'il devait continuer à vivre sans lui. Puis il lui aurait dit « au revoir ». Pas « adieu ». « Adieu » était trop difficile à entendre. Il serait ensuite parti sans se retourner.

Il aurait également pris quelques secondes pour demander à Gabriel de veiller sur Castiel et de l'empêcher de le chercher dans l'avenir. Et il aurait rejoint Aaron pour sauver le camp, les gens qui vivaient là et qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne.

Au moment où il avait ouvert les yeux et vu toutes les personnes présentes autour de lui, il avait vraiment cru que c'était le moment où il lui annoncerait le choix du conseil. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que la décision puisse être tout autre. Qu'ils étaient prêts à se battre, pas uniquement pour le camp mais pour lui.

Dean n'avait pu compter que sur une seule personne avant que le monde ne prenne fin. Il n'y avait que Sam pour veiller sur lui et se soucier de son bien-être. Il n'y avait qu'en lui qu'il avait réellement confiance. Et il avait toujours fait en sorte que son frère ne perde pas trop de temps et d'énergie à s'inquiéter pour lui ou à le défendre. Parce qu'il devait mener sa vie et réussir. C'était la seule chose qui comptait réellement.

A présent, Dean avait une nouvelle famille. Aucun ne remplaçait Sam mais tous s'étaient fait une place dans sa vie et dans son cœur.

Il y avait Victor. L'ancien agent du FBI ne le regardait pas de haut malgré ses diplômes et son expérience du terrain. Il cherchait à obtenir ses conseils et avait confiance en son jugement.

Gilda était un peu comme Charlie. Drôle, intelligente, et toujours là s'il avait besoin de parler ou juste de se changer les idées pendant quelques minutes.

Il savait que Lisa le voyait comme un ami. Mais il avait cru qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à le sacrifier pour s'assurer la sécurité de Ben. Il avait été surpris de la voir le défendre avec autant de force quand cela mettait finalement son fils en danger.

La réaction de Dylan avait également été une surprise. Pas le fait qu'il refuse de le livrer. Non. Son ami savait ce dont Aaron était capable et il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur les horreurs qu'il ferait subir à Dean. Mais le fait qu'il soit là, qu'il reste à ses côtés, était étonnant. Il le croyait en colère, décidé à rester à distance. Il s'était trompé.

Il y avait également Gabriel que Dean voyait comme un grand frère et qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Son soutien n'était pas une surprise. Il savait que Gabriel tenait beaucoup à lui. Il en avait douté à une époque mais avait eu à plusieurs reprises la preuve qu'il se trompait. Gabriel refuserait de l'exposer au danger parce qu'il était similaire à Dean sur ce point. Il préférait prendre le risque lui-même plutôt que de laisser celui qu'il voyait comme son petit frère se sacrifier pour le camp.

Castiel, enfin, lui avait prouvé une énième fois qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, que ses sentiments étaient vrais et forts et qu'il envisageait réellement un avenir avec lui. Si ce n'était pas réellement une surprise, c'était tout de même merveilleux à voir et entendre.

Tous formaient une famille à présent. Ils avaient été amis jusque-là, mais la menace qui planait sur eux avait fini de les souder. Ils étaient tous différents. Ils avaient des passés et des expériences qui leur étaient propres. Ils n'avaient ni les mêmes caractères ni les mêmes habitudes. Mais ils avaient tous quelque chose en commun. Ils étaient fidèles, justes et prêts à tout pour les gens qu'ils aimaient. Et c'était finalement là l'essentiel. Ils avaient accepté que le lien qui les unissait soit plus fort qu'une simple amitié et agissaient en conséquence.

Passé la surprise de constater qu'il avait leur soutien, Dean avait dû également accepter que le reste du camp, dans sa grande majorité, partageait leur avis. Le jeune homme n'était pas réellement proche des autres, pas plus qu'il n'avait réellement développé une quelconque relation avec les membres du conseil. Mais tous semblaient déterminés à se battre. Tous refusaient de le sacrifier. Il avait un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi. Oui, il avait été utile à quelques reprises et il avait pris des risques pour eux. Mais d'autres en aurait fait de même. Et s'il venait à mourir, il pouvait être facilement remplacé par des gens tout aussi compétents. Victor pouvait parfaitement remplir son rôle. Gilda également. Dean n'était pas irremplaçable. Et pourtant, tous ces gens lui donnaient la sensation de l'être.

C'était incroyable et cela le rendait humble. Il était plus déterminé que jamais à tuer Aaron et éliminer la menace qu'il représentait. Il ferait de son mieux pour qu'il ne fasse aucune victime. Il donnerait sa vie pour défendre ces gens qui croyaient en lui et qui avaient une bien meilleure opinion de lui que quiconque avant. Que son père probablement. Que lui-même sans aucun doute.

Le docteur Stevens lui avait donné le feu vert pour quitter l'infirmerie tout en lui apportant également son soutien et en lui rappelant qu'il était de son côté. Dean le remercia avant de rejoindre l'armurerie où la majorité des personnes capables de se battre se trouvaient actuellement. On distribuait des armes et discutait de la marche à suivre. Dylan expliquait à chacun qui était réellement Aaron et ce dont il était capable. Tous l'écoutaient religieusement. Il n'y avait pas de guerre d'ego ou de dispute pour savoir qui prendrait les commandes. Ils allaient se battre ensemble. C'était ce que ce nouveau monde devait devenir. Dean se sentait honoré de faire partie de ces gens.

Castiel se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, seul. Il avait un fusil dans les mains et semblait occupé à vérifier qu'il était correctement chargé. Il avait le visage pâle et les traits tendus. Dean pouvait sentir son inquiétude. Il pouvait deviner que quelque chose le tracassait. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'arrivée prochaine d'Aaron, ou du moins pas entièrement. Et le jeune homme ne pouvait pas rester là sans intervenir. Il s'approcha donc de lui et posa une main sur son épaule quand il fut à sa hauteur.

\- Cas ?

Son petit ami leva le visage dans sa direction et se força à lui sourire. Mais il était évident que le cœur n'y était pas.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il alors.

C'était une question un peu stupide dans ces circonstances. Il était évident que son petit ami avait toutes les raisons d'être inquiet. Ils étaient en guerre face à un ennemi bien plus entraîné qu'eux et nettement mieux armé.

\- Je suis juste inquiet, répondit finalement Castiel.

\- On l'est tous, je suppose. Moi plus que quiconque… je veux dire… le moindre mort, la moindre victime… ce sera en partie de ma faute.

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de parler de lui en approchant son petit ami mais il avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un et il savait que son petit ami était disposé à l'écouter. Comme à chaque fois que quelque clochait, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Castiel pour l'aider. Il se sentait toutefois un peu coupable de ramener le sujet à lui quand il était là avant tout pour savoir ce qui tracassait son petit ami.

\- Ne dis pas ça, mon cœur. Tu sais que c'est faux. Ces gens ne se battent pas uniquement pour toi. Ils se battent pour ce camp, pour leur liberté et pour leur avenir. Si Aaron fait des victimes, ce sera de sa faute à lui. Certainement pas de la tienne.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il savait bien que Castiel avait raison. Il savait que le seul responsable de ce qu'ils vivaient était le monstre qui l'avait torturé. Mais il était difficile de s'en souvenir quand il repensait à la proposition qu'Aaron avait faite. Celle qui aurait pu leur offrir un répit. Une chance de fuir, peut-être.

\- Peut-être et de toute façon, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose… quelque chose en plus de tout ça qui te perturbe et… enfin si tu veux en parler, je suis là.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Dean… je suis juste inquiet.

\- Sauf que ce n'était pas la vérité et le jeune homme le savait parfaitement. Il n'était pas sûr de devoir insister. Il ne voulait pas braquer Castiel. Il ne voulait surtout pas provoquer une dispute à un moment où ils devaient être plus soudés que jamais. Mais il avait également peur que son petit ami soit distrait par ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Et cela risquait de le mettre en danger au retour d'Aaron. Il choisit donc de se lancer.

\- Sauf que tu n'es pas uniquement inquiet quant à l'issue de cette guerre. Je sais que tu veux me préserver mais si je peux te parler librement de mes problèmes, tu peux également en faire de même. A vrai dire, je veux que tu le fasses. J'aurais l'impression de commencer à payer l'immense dette que j'ai envers toi.

Castiel sourit tristement avant de faire signe à son petit ami de prendre place à côté de lui. Il posa ensuite sa main sur sa cuisse et prit une grande inspiration. Ils auraient peut-être dû quitter l'armurerie et s'assurer d'être seuls avant de parler. Mais les autres avaient besoin d'eux et ils n'avaient pas le luxe de s'isoler pour le moment.

\- A vrai dire, je suis terrifié par plusieurs choses et j'ai du mal à faire taire ces peurs, déclara Castiel d'une toute petite voix.

\- Peut être que je peux t'aider, suggéra Dean.

\- Peut-être, oui. Je… j'ai bien sûr peur qu'on ne gagne pas et qu'Aaron finisse par massacrer tout le monde au camp. Mais ce n'est pas… c'est probablement horrible, ce que je vais dire, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Je ne veux pas que quiconque meure, mais ce que je ne veux surtout pas, c'est qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi.

\- Je ne vais pas quitter le camp, assura Dean aussitôt.

Il ne voulait pas être un poids pour Castiel mais il refusait de prendre la fuite. Tous ces gens allaient se battre en partie à cause de lui et il n'allait certainement pas les laisser se battre seuls. Il n'avait pas le droit de se mettre à l'abri quand d'une certaine manière, il était à l'origine de cette situation.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, Dean. Je sais que tu refuserais et il serait injuste de ma part de l'exiger. Non… ce que je cherche à te dire, c'est que j'ai peur qu'il… qu'il prenne le dessus sur nous et réussisse à mettre la main sur toi. J'ai également peur que tu te rendes à lui pour arrêter les combats si les choses ne tournaient pas à notre avantage. J'ai peur que tu choisisses de te sacrifier, Dean.

Le jeune homme devait reconnaître que ces inquiétudes étaient légitimes. Aaron tenterait sans nul doute de s'emparer de lui. Il prendrait le camp également mais ne tuerait sans doute pas Dean, et l'utiliserait ensuite pour satisfaire ses désirs tordus. Et il était également logique que son petit ami soit inquiet de le voir se rendre. Dean n'était pas sûr qu'il ne le ferait pas. Si Aaron menaçait Castiel, Gabriel, Dylan ou n'importe lequel des membres de sa famille, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

\- Cas, tu sais que je me battrais jusqu'au bout. Tu sais que je ferais tout pour le tuer et que je préférerais mourir que de le laisser m'emmener avec lui. Mais tu sais aussi que je ne le laisserais pas tuer l'un d'entre vous si je peux l'en empêcher.

Il aurait pu mentir et assurer à son petit ami qu'il ne se rendrait pas mais Castiel lisait clair en lui. Et il devinerait aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Il était préférable de se montrer honnête avec lui. D'autant qu'ils s'étaient promis de ne plus rien se cacher.

\- Justement, c'est parce que je te connais que j'ai aussi peur de ce que tu feras. Je ne suis pas en colère. Pas vraiment. Je sais que tu crois vraiment bien faire en te sacrifiant continuellement pour les autres. Mais mets toi à ma place. Imagine ce que tu ressentirais si les rôles étaient inversés. Je ne pourrais pas … je préférerais encore abandonner tout le monde que risquer de te perdre. Ce que tu ne me laisserais pas faire bien sûr mais …

\- Cas, je … le coupa Dean avant de s'interrompre.

Son petit ami tourna le visage dans sa direction. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde ce qu'il pourrait ressentir s'il était à la place de Castiel. Maintenant qu'il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, il devait reconnaître qu'il était probablement injuste et égoïste. Si Aaron avait exigé qu'on lui livre Castiel, il serait devenu fou de rage. Et si son petit ami avait évoqué la possibilité de se rendre, il l'aurait probablement assommé et emmené loin des combats pour ne pas prendre le moindre risque. Le simple fait que Castiel ne l'ait pas encore fait et ait clairement assuré qu'il ne l'envisageait pas prouvait qu'il était tout simplement meilleur que lui.

\- A ta place, je serais sans doute bien moins calme. J'envisagerais peut être même de t'attacher quelque part où personne d'autre que moi ne pourrait te trouver.

Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Il ne disait pas ça pour faire rire son petit ami. Il le pensait réellement.

\- Alors pourquoi me l'imposer à moi ? Demanda finalement Castiel.

\- Parce que c'est …

\- Différent je sais. C'est toujours différent quand ça te concerne Dean. Et c'est là tout le problème. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point il est difficile pour moi de t'entendre te sous estimer constamment. Combien il est compliqué pour les gens qui t'aiment de te regarder te sacrifier quand on sait tous que ta mort nous détruirait. C'est en agissant ainsi que tu te montres égoïste. Tu ne le fais pas sciemment mais c'est pourtant le cas.

Pendant une seconde, Dean eut envie de protester. Il eut envie de dire à Castiel qu'il se trompait. Qu'il n'avait jamais été réellement égoïste. Qu'il faisait cela uniquement parce qu'il n'était indispensable à ce camp. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire une telle bêtise, son cerveau réussit à faire le point et tout lui apparut alors sous un nouvel angle. Il déglutit avec peine en réalisant qu'il avait tort depuis le début. Peut être n'était il pas indispensable à la vie du camp. Mais il l'était à celle de Castiel et de leurs proches. Il était aimé et considéré par chacun d'entre eux. Et il leur imposait son attitude auto destructive depuis trop longtemps. Il les faisait souffrir en pensant les protéger.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla t-il alors.

Castiel secoua la tête.

\- Ne le sois pas. C'est comme ça que tu es. Comme ça que tu as été élevé. Et c'est en partie pour ça que je t'aime mais … je ne peux pas te perdre. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. J'ai besoin que tu le comprennes avant de faire quelque chose de stupide.

Dean n'avait pas été capable de faire une quelconque promesse à son petit ami quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais à présent, il lui semblait évident de la faire. Évident parce qu'il comprenait que Castiel avait vu juste. Qu'il avait été idiot de penser que sa mort pouvait être utile et justifiable. Elle l'était peut être pour lui et pour une partie du camp. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais l'être pour Castiel. Pas plus qu'elle ne l'aurait été pour Sam. C'était aussi pour ça que son petit frère avait jugé bon de lui laisser ce journal.

\- Je ne me rendrais pas. Cas, mon amour, je te promets que je ne me rendrais pas.

Son petit ami ne semblait pas convaincu. Il fronça les sourcils en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Dean.

\- Ne dis pas ça si tu ne le penses pas. Je préfère que tu sois honnête avec moi. Même si c'est douloureux à entendre.

\- Je ne mens pas. Je ne cherche pas à te faire plaisir en te faisant une telle promesse. Je le pense vraiment. Je sais à présent que ma mort serait … elle serait destructrice pour toi et cela irait à l'encontre de tout ce que je souhaite. Je vais rester en vie pour toi.

\- Pour moi et pour tous ceux qui tiennent à toi. Je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas parvenir à envisager ma vie sans toi. Gabriel est pareil … Dylan … Victor et les autres. Tu es aimé de tous ces gens Dean et parfois, j'ai la sensation que tu n'en as pas réellement conscience.

C'était en partie vrai. Dean avait toujours évalué sa valeur en fonction de ce qu'il pouvait apporter aux autres. Il avait toujours pensé qu'on aimait quelqu'un pour ce qu'il pouvait nous donner. Mis à part Sam, Castiel, Gabriel et Dylan, il était convaincu que les autres ne l'appréciaient que parce qu'il était utile. Que le jour où il ne le serait plus, ils l'oublieraient aussitôt. Victor et les autres lui avaient prouvé le contraire. Il allait lui falloir du temps pour l'assimiler complètement mais il était prêt à le croire maintenant.

\- C'est difficile pour moi tu sais. Ce n'est pas comme ça que mon père m'a élevé. Il m'a toujours dit que je ne valais rien tant que je ne pouvais pas apporter quelque chose aux autres. Qu'ils m'utiliseraient et me jetteraient et que si je voulais une relation durable, je devais prouver que je pouvais être utile aux autres. Je savais que c'était faux pour Sam mais on était liés par le sang alors … ça me semblait différent. Et puis il y a eu toi et Gabriel et je croyais que vous étiez des exceptions. Mais il est évident à présent que j'avais tort. Je peux te jurer que je ferais en sorte de changer sur ce point. Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour oublier ce que j'ai appris jusque là.

\- Tout ce que je te demande c'est d'essayer Dean. Et de rester en vie.

Le jeune homme déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son petit ami. Il aurait pu lui répéter qu'il le lui promettait mais il préférait le lui prouver par ce simple geste. Ce n'était pas grand chose. Mais après ce qu'il avait vécu et le traumatisme qu'il combattait toujours, c'était énorme.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose qui te tracasse ? Demanda t-il ensuite pour changer de sujet.

Castiel enfouit un peu plus son visage dans son cou et inspira profondément. C'était presque comme s'il cherchait à s'imprégner de son odeur. Dean aurait préféré qu'il le fasse à un autre moment. Il avait transpiré et ne devait pas sentir très bon. Mais Castiel semblait en avoir besoin. Et le jeune homme pouvait le comprendre.

\- Il y a autre chose oui mais je ne suis pas sûr que je devrais t'en parler, expliqua finalement Castiel sans retirer son visage du cou de Dean.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à effrayer Dean. Il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de paroles en l'air. Et Castiel n'était pas du genre à se laisser inquiéter facilement. S'il avait peur de quelque chose, ça ne pouvait être que grave. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre ce dont il s'agissait. Mais puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix, il prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Je t'écoute. Tu sais que je suis prêt à tout entendre si cela peut t'aider, souffla t-il.

Personne ne semblait prêter attention à eux mais Dean savait que certains les observaient du coin de l'œil. Par par curiosité. Mais parce qu'ils étaient importants au camp et que les autres avaient besoin d'être sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas craquer et leur faire faux bond. Dean aurait préféré être seul avec son petit ami. Une nouvelle fois, il n'avait pas ce luxe et devait se contenter de ce qu'il avait.

\- Cas, mon ange, parle moi, murmura t-il ensuite parce que son petit ami ne semblait pas pressé de lui dire ce qu'il avait en tête.

Ils n'avaient pas réellement de temps à perdre. Aaron serait bientôt là et ils devraient se battre. Castiel devait parler avant pour que tout ceci ne l'handicape pas quand il aurait besoin d'être concentrer.

\- Cole, finit par lâcher Castiel dans son cou.

Dean regarda quelques secondes autour d'eux et réalisa alors que l'ancien militaire n'était pas présent. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Il y avait d'autres membres du camp qui n'étaient pas avec eux dans l'armurerie. On leur avait confié d'autres tâches et Cole pouvait parfaitement avoir été assigné à un autre endroit. Peut être une tour de garde puisqu'il était parmi les plus expérimentés du groupe.

\- Quoi Cole ?

\- Il n'est pas là et … je sais que ça ne suffit pas à éveiller les soupçons mais je … j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai la sensation que quelque chose cloche et je ne suis pas sûr de savoir quoi.

La dernière fois que Castiel avait eu un mauvais pressentiment, Dean s'était fait kidnapper par Aaron. Il y avait longuement repensé depuis. Il ne croyait pas à ce genre de choses. Il ne pensait pas qu'il existait des gens capables de sentir l'avenir ou de le voir avec une quelconque clarté. Mais Castiel avait pressenti qu'il lui arriverait quelque chose. C'était peut être uniquement du à l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il quittait le camp. Ou c'était peut être autre chose … quelque chose qui leur était impossible d'expliquer rationnellement. Dans tous les cas, Dean s'était promis d'y prêter attention. Ne serait ce que pour apaiser son petit ami.

\- Il est sans doute ailleurs, occupé à quelque chose. Il est suffisamment expérimenté pour qu'on lui confie des tâches plus importantes. Ou il a juste demandé à ne pas être avec nous après ce qu'il a tenté de faire l'autre jour. Il doit se douter qu'on est furieux. Il a peut être peur des représailles.

Dean savait bien que cette dernière explication ne tenait pas réellement la route. Cole n'était pas du genre à se laisser aussi facilement effrayer. Il n'avait pas peur de Dean. Et il n'avait pas non plus peur de Castiel. Il savait qu'il était plus fort qu'eux. Il n'était pas non plus du genre à fuir devant l'adversité.

\- Dean … je ne dis pas qu'il … à vrai dire, je ne sais pas quoi penser de lui. Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'on ne peut pas avoir confiance en lui.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il pourrait nous trahir le moment venu ? Qu'il pourrait rejoindre Aaron pour s'assurer une place dans son groupe ?

Castiel retira finalement son visage de son cou pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait les traits tirés et le visage pâle. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir faire disparaître ces traces de son inquiétude et de sa fatigue. Il savait qu'il en était en partie responsable.

\- Je pense qu'il se fiche de savoir avec qui il se trouve du moment qu'il est en sécurité. S'il pense pouvoir trouver ce dont il a besoin auprès d'Aaron, il n'hésitera pas.

Dean hocha la tête en soupirant. Il savait que son petit ami avait raison. Il était convaincu lui aussi que Cole n'était pas quelqu'un de confiance. Il regrettait de l'avoir fait venir au camp. Il regrettait même d'avoir croisé son chemin. Il était toutefois trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Et des regrets ne le mèneraient nul part. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort ou de s'auto-flageller pendant des heures. Il devait agir.

\- Cas, je peux demander à Victor de garder un œil sur lui. Je peux prévenir le conseil et leur dire de l'enfermer quelque part jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini. Je peux même m'en charger moi même si ça te rassure.

\- Non, je ne veux pas … si je me trompe, il pourrait nous manquer. Il est un atout précieux dans cette histoire. Peut être que je me fais des films. Je suis juste … je me pose des questions. Son comportement ne colle pas. Il a changé du jour au lendemain et je ne crois pas que c'est uniquement du au fait que je l'ai rejeté. Il n'a pas l'air de se soucier de moi et …

\- Et tu penses qu'il pouvait chercher à nous séparer pour nous affaiblir, conclut Dean.

Castiel n'avait pas besoin de le dire. Il savait parfaitement ce que son petit ami pensait à cet instant précis. Il n'avait pas seulement la sensation que Cole était capable de les trahir si l'occasion se présentait. Il commençait à penser qu'il avait été envoyé là dans ce but. Qu'il était un traître depuis le début. Sans doute à la solde d'Aaron.

\- Je ne pense rien … c'est juste une intuition. Tu es tombé sur lui seulement quelques jours avant qu'Aaron ne t'attrape. Il a tenté de me séduire et m'a posé des tas de questions sur toi. Et quand il a vu que je ne cédais pas à ses avances, il a cherché à nous séparer en te mentant. Peut être avait il la consigne de faire en sorte que je te repousse pour que tu n'aies d'autre choix que de suivre Aaron. Peut être était il juste là pour en apprendre un maximum sur nous et sur le camp. Peut être est-ce juste mon imagination qui me joue des tours. Dans tous les cas, il va falloir nous montrer prudent.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce que Castiel venait de dire. Il devait reconnaître que c'était possible. C'était même logique quand on prenait suffisamment de recul pour étudier la situation. Mais il y avait tout de même un détail qui ne collait pas.

\- Si Cole était infiltré ici pour le compte d'Aaron, pourquoi a t-il cherché à nous faire révéler la localisation du camp ? Il aurait eu cette information avant et il n'aurait pas eu besoin de nous pour le savoir.

\- Je ne sais pas, Dean. Je te l'ai dit … c'est juste une intuition. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous n'avez pas révélé la position du camp et pourtant Aaron est venu nous trouver. Je me dis juste qu'il est possible qu'il ait toujours su où on se trouvait mais qu'il avait envie de vous le faire dire. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas dévoiler qu'il avait un espion parmi nous. Et parce qu'il aime faire souffrir les autres.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage puis se frotta longuement le menton. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ce qu'il entendait. Il devait reconnaître que ça avait du sens. Mais il continuait de ne pas comprendre pourquoi Aaron avait eu besoin de faire souffrir Dylan et lui s'il avait déjà l'information qu'il recherchait.

\- Il est inutile de chercher à comprendre la logique d'un homme comme Aaron. C'est un psychopathe Dean. Un sadique également. Il tira son plaisir de la souffrance des autres. Il a peut être choisi de vous capturer uniquement dans ce but. Il voulait jouer avec vous. Voir s'il parviendrait à vous faire craquer et vous culpabiliser ensuite sans doute … pour vous briser totalement. C'est toujours ce qu'il cherche je pense. Et je crois qu'il a développé une obsession pour toi qui le pousse à insister pour te récupérer quand il est évident que ce n'était pas son objectif premier. Il est possible qu'Aaron lui ait parlé de toi après que tu l'aies emmené au camp et … peut être que c'est là que son obsession est né.

\- C'est ridicule Cas. Tu ne peux pas sous entendre qu'il aurait fait tout ça uniquement pour me faire du mal … uniquement pour mettre la main sur moi et qu'il nous a menti durant toute notre captivité. Je veux bien croire qu'il ait envie de se venger parce que je l'ai frappé mais … je refuse de croire qu'il puisse être obsédé par moi. Je ne suis pas aussi captivant que ça.

Castiel semblait en colère à présent. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait.

\- Dean, pourrais tu mettre ton manque de confiance en toi de côté pour quelques minutes s'il te plaît ? Je sais que ce n'est pas simple pour toi mais si tu acceptais de te voir ne serait ce qu'un instant de la même manière que je te vois moi … ou que Dylan te voit, tu comprendrais que tu es quelqu'un de fascinant. Tu es incroyablement séduisant. Tu es fort et tu es courageux. Tu es la personne à abattre ici si on veut prendre le contrôle de ce camp. Pour quelqu'un comme Aaron, tu représentes un véritable défi.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Il savait bien qu'il avait probablement une opinion de lui même qui ne collait pas à la réalité. Il le devait à son père. Mais de là à accepter qu'il puisse être aussi fascinant que ce que Castiel prétendait, il y avait un énorme pas qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à franchir. Il était toutefois convaincu que son petit ami refuserait de l'entendre. Il choisit donc de ne pas protester.

\- Ok, disons que je te suis … ça voudrait dire que Cole travaille avec Aaron. Si c'est le cas, on doit l'abattre maintenant. Parce qu'il se retournera forcément contre nous. Il pourrait avoir saboter des armes ou ouvert une brèche quelque part dans le camp. On ne peut pas courir ce risque.

\- Mais si je me trompe, on aura un homme de moins capable de se défendre. Il pourrait faire la différence.

\- Tu es prêt à courir ce risque Cas ?

Castiel ne répondit pas immédiatement. Dean utilisa ce temps pour se remémorer chacune de ses conversations avec Cole. Il repensa au moment où il l'avait trouvé sur le bord de la route. Il n'y avait rien d'étrange dans son comportement. Rien qui ne lui paraissait suspicieux même maintenant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il repensa au moment où Cole lui avait menti sur Castiel et lui que quelque chose lui revint en mémoire le faisant frissonner.

\- Il savait, souffla t-il.

Il fut évident à la façon dont Castiel écarquilla les yeux qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que Dean voulait dire par là. Le jeune homme n'était même plus sûr de l'avoir évoqué avec son petit ami quand il lui avait demandé si Cole et lui avaient effectivement couché ensemble. Et peut être aurait il du le faire. Cela ne lui avait pas semblé important sur le moment. Il avait été avant tout concentré sur Castiel et lui. Sur ce qu'il voulait essayer pour se prouver qu'il était capable d'avancer. Il avait fini par oublier tout le reste. Il avait été stupide.

\- Quand il est venu me parler au réfectoire, il a dit quelque chose qui … au tout début, je refusais de le croire. Je refusais de penser que vous aviez pu coucher ensemble parce que je savais que tu m'en aurais parlé. Je l'ai accusé de m'avoir menti … surtout quand il m'a dit que vous l'aviez fait plusieurs fois et que tu lui avait assuré qu'il était sans nul doute l'un des meilleurs coups que tu avais eu par le passé.

Castiel grimaça visiblement dégoûté par les propos de Cole. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se pencher sur ces détails inutiles.

\- Il a cherché à me convaincre même s'il m'avait dit une seconde plus tôt qu'il n'avait rien à me prouver … enfin peu importe à vrai dire … c'est ce qu'il a dit ensuite qui a de l'importance. Il m'a décrit vos supposés ébats et il … il m'a dit que tu l'avais mordu dans la nuque … que tu avais … enfin éjaculé sur son torse et c'était … c'était exactement ce que tu m'avais fait juste avant mon départ. Juste avant Aaron.

\- Dean, où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? Demanda Castiel.

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai décrit à Aaron quand il m'a demandé les détails de … les détails de notre dernière fois ensemble. C'est pour ça qu'il a tenu à graver son nom dans mon cou. Il voulait remplacer ta marque. Sur le moment, je me suis demandé comment Cole pouvait savoir tout ça. C'est aussi ce qui m'a convaincu sur le moment que vous deviez réellement avoir couché ensemble. Personne d'autre que nous ne le savait … je n'en ai pas parlé à Gabriel. Dylan m'a entendu quand je l'ai raconté à Aaron mais je sais qu'il n'aurait rien répété à Cole. Et je ne te voyais pas le faire non plus. J'ai fini par ne plus y penser parce que tout s'arrangeait enfin entre nous mais … maintenant, ça me semble plutôt important non ?

Castiel hocha la tête. Visiblement, il était du même avis que Dean sur ce point. Cole avait tiré ses informations d'Aaron. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils communiquaient ensemble d'une façon ou d'une autre. Qu'ils avaient parlé depuis que Dean et Dylan avaient fui.

\- Si c'est vrai, Aaron en sait alors beaucoup plus sur nous et sur nos défenses qu'on ne le pensait. Il connaît tous nos points faibles et … ça change tout Dean, lança Castiel.

\- Il faut qu'on en parle aux autres. Il faut aussi qu'on trouve Cole et qu'on l'interroge sur ce point. Le problème c'est qu'on aura probablement pas le temps de le faire avant qu'Aaron n'arrive et … si seulement j'avais pensé à ça avant. Je suis tellement stupide, Cas.

Castiel colla sa main contre sa bouche pour le faire taire. Dean savait bien qu'il ne servait à rien de dire toutes ces choses. Cela ne faisait clairement pas avancer leur problème. Bien au contraire. Ils perdaient du temps.

\- Ça suffit, Dean. Je refuse de t'entendre dire ce genre de choses. On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ces bêtises. Il faut qu'on avertisse les autres d'accord ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Castiel retira alors sa main de sa bouche. Dean se leva aussitôt et partit en direction des autres. Il attrapa Victor par le bras et l'attira jusqu'à l'endroit où Castiel se trouvait toujours. L'ancien agent du FBI n'eut pas le temps de protester. Dean lui relâcha le bras quand ils furent à la hauteur de Castiel.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prends Dean ? Demanda finalement Victor en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Cole est un traître, répondit le jeune homme sans préambule.

Il savait que son ami aurait des questions à lui poser. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre à lui expliquer la situation en détails. Il espérait que Victor accepterait de le croire sans poser trop de questions.

\- Cole est un … quoi ?

\- Cole est un traître. Je suis persuadé et Cas est du même avis que moi … je suis persuadé qu'il donne des informations sur le camp à Aaron … qu'il le fait sans doute depuis le début. Je pense même sue c'est pour ça qu'il nous a suivi. Je pense qu'il travaille pour Aaron depuis le début.

C'était probablement difficile à croire sans avoir plus d'informations. Et il était évident que Victor ne semblait pas totalement convaincu. Mais il avait confiance en Dean. Il avait également confiance en Castiel.

\- Ok, tout ça mériterait une explication mais je suppose qu'on n'a pas le temps d'entrer dans les détails. Tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir c'est si vous êtes sûr de vous.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel. Non. Ils ne pouvaient pas être entièrement sûr de ce qu'ils avançaient. Mais c'était tout de même une possibilité. Ils ne pouvaient pas courir de risque.

\- Sûr non mais disons que c'est très probable. Je n'ai pas vraiment de preuves concrètes. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il a des informations sur Cas et moi que nous seuls avons ici … nous et Aaron. Je lui ai confié des choses durant ma détention et … comme par hasard, Cole sait tout ça sans que Castiel et moi lui en ayons parlé.

Victor ne réagit pas immédiatement. Dean espérait sincèrement que leur ami allait les suivre. Qu'il aurait confiance en leur jugement. Ils avaient besoin de l'appui de tout le camp et cela commençait par obtenir celui de Victor.

\- OK, je vous crois. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Dean ne voyait qu'une seule solution à leur problème.

\- On le trouve et on le met hors d'état de nuire. On ne peut pas courir le moindre risque. S'il s'avère qu'on s'est trompé, j'accepterais le jugement du conseil et n'importe laquelle des punitions qu'ils jugeront appropriées. Mais en attendant, on ne peut courir aucun risque.

\- Et s'il a déjà donné des informations à Aaron ? Si vous dites vrai, il lui a déjà certainement communiqué toutes nos faiblesses et … il était en charge du stock d'armement. Dean, il pourrait toutes les avoir sabotés.

Dean y avait effectivement songé. S'ils avaient eu plus de temps devant eux, il aurait pu interroger Cole et découvrir tout ce qu'il avait dit à Aaron. Mais cela lui demanderait de longues heures. Cole n'accepterait pas de parler facilement. Ce n'était plus une option.

\- Certains ont des armes dans leurs chambres. Il n'aura pas pu y avoir accès. On devra utiliser celles ci en priorité. Il faut également que quelqu'un se charge de vérifier les autres. Les chargeurs, les munitions … tout ce qu'il aurait pu toucher. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps mais on n'a pas non plus d'autre choix.

Victor acquiesça à nouveau.

\- Je me charge de tout ça. Vous, vous cherchez Cole. Il doit être caché quelque part. Vous le trouvez et vous le mettez hors d'état de nuire d'accord ?

\- D'accord, accepta Castiel sans hésiter.

Victor ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et partit en direction des autres pour donner ses ordres. Dean se tourna alors vers son petit ami.

\- Tu as une idée de l'endroit où il pourrait … commença t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Une explosion le coupa dans son élan. Le bruit était assourdissant et fit trembler les murs autour d'eux. Plusieurs personnes crièrent aussitôt. Dean se baissa par réflexe alors que Castiel ne faisait de même à ses côtés. L'explosion n'avait pas eu lieu très loin d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que … souffla Castiel.

Dean ne voyait que deux options. Soit Aaron avait choisi d'attaquer plus tôt, soit il s'agissait d'un bâtiment dans l'enceinte du camp. Il se mit à courir en direction de la sortie, Castiel sur les talons. Une fois qu'il eut franchi la porte, il put voir que le portail était intact confirmant que le bruit ne venait pas de l'extérieur. Il se stoppa alors aussitôt, Castiel heurtant son dos.

\- Dean … souffla son petit ami.

\- Les munitions, lança ce dernier.

Le bâtiment qui contenait leur stock de balles se trouvait non loin. Certaines étaient stockées avec les armes mais le conseil avait jugé bon de regrouper la majorité dans un autre endroit. Et visiblement, celui qui avait fait exploser le bâtiment en question le savait parfaitement. Ce qui réduisait la liste de leur suspect à un seul nom.

\- Cole, jeta t-il avant de s'élancer en direction de l'endroit qui avait été attaqué.

Il entendit Castiel le suivre. Il savait bien que ce qu'il faisait était dangereux. Il aurait été plus prudent d'emmener plus de monde avec eux. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se montrer logique. Il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir. Il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête. Empêcher Cole de faire plus de dégâts. L'empêcher de tout détruire avant qu'Aaron ne passe à l'attaque. Et lui faire payer ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'était plus question de l'enfermer quelque part ou de l'interroger. Non. Dean avait l'intention de le tuer à présent. Et personne ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis.


	30. Attaque

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 30ème chapitre. On entre dans la dernière ligne droite !**

 **Merci à Elyrine pour tout son travail et merci à vous pour votre fidélité et vos messages.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Attack de 30 seconds to mars**

 **Chapitre 30 : Attaque**

 _« Pour survivre dans ce monde, il faut accepter l'idée que nous sommes en guerre en permanence. Il y a quelques cessez-le-feu temporaires mais les combats ne sont jamais loin. Ils ne cesseront sans doute pas. Cette guerre, nous devons la mener contre cette maladie qui a décimé trop de monde et contre tous ceux qui souhaiteraient en profiter pour imposer leur vision des choses. Nous devons nous battre. Nous devons garder la tête haute et défendre ce que nous possédons, ceux que nous aimons et ce en quoi nous croyons. Ce ne sera pas simple. Ça ne l'est jamais. Il n'existe pas de guerre propre. Il y aura des victimes, la plupart innocentes. Mais c'est le prix à payer pour continuer le combat. Si on s'arrête maintenant, si on dépose les armes, ce n'est pas pour autant que les autres en feront de même. Et ils nous tueront. Sans hésiter une seconde. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Castiel n'avait probablement jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de plutôt sportif. Même avant la fin du monde, il faisait du jogging aussi souvent que possible et faisait en sorte de s'entretenir physiquement. Mais depuis leur arrivée au camp, il avait perdu cette habitude. Et parce qu'il n'avait plus à courir constamment pour survivre, il avait fini par perdre ses acquis. Il avait le souffle court et les cuisses qui le brûlaient. S'il survivait à l'arrivée d'Aaron, il se promit de se remettre au sport.

Devant lui, Dean courait également et ne semblait pas affecté par le rythme soutenu qu'il imposait à Castiel. Si le danger ne planait pas autant sur eux, il aurait probablement apprécié de le voir ainsi en action, ses muscles visibles même sous ses vêtements. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire.

Le bâtiment où étaient stockées les munitions était dans leur champ de vision, à présent. Une épaisse fumée opaque s'en échappait, s'élevant dans un ciel d'un bleu pâle. Castiel pouvait également voir les flammes qui le ravageaient, réduisant à néant une bonne partie de leur chance de battre Aaron.

Ce n'était pas un accident, pas plus que le fait d'Aaron. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur ce point. Cela venait de l'intérieur. Et le seul suspect était Cole.

Castiel était fou de rage en y pensant. Il aurait dû le voir venir. Il aurait dû se méfier avant. Il avait attendu trop longtemps pour faire part de ses soupçons à Dean. S'ils avaient agi avant, Cole n'aurait pas eu le temps de détruire une partie de leur arsenal. Castiel n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait se le pardonner.

Mais il n'avait de temps à perdre à se culpabiliser. Pas quand ils devaient arrêter Cole avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dégâts. C'était leur cible pour le moment, et Castiel était tout à fait prêt à le tuer s'il en avait l'occasion. Maintenant qu'il ne doutait plus de sa complicité avec Aaron, il voulait le voir mort. Il était au moins autant responsable que ce dernier de ce qui était arrivé à Dean et Dylan. Pire encore, il s'était joué de Castiel et avait avancé masqué.

Castiel pouvait sentir la rage le consumer de l'intérieur. Il laisserait Dean tuer Aaron mais il voulait être celui qui tuerait Cole. Il voulait le regarder dans les yeux en le faisant. Il voulait qu'il comprenne qu'il avait eu tort de le sous-estimer et d'avoir joué avec lui. Il voulait le voir le supplier de rester en vie. Et il voulait être là jusqu'à ce qu'il rende son dernier souffle.

Pour le moment, toutefois, ils devaient commencer par rejoindre le bâtiment qui brûlait toujours. Castiel accéléra donc le rythme pour arriver à la hauteur de son petit ami. Après quelques secondes, ils parvinrent finalement à l'atteindre. Ils ne pouvaient pas entrer à l'intérieur sans prendre de risque. Le bâtiment semblait sur le point de s'effondrer et les flammes le consumaient complètement. Dean s'immobilisa alors et observa les alentours. Castiel en fit de même. Il ignora la façon dont son cœur battait dans sa gorge ainsi que la douleur dans ses poumons et dans tous ses muscles, cherchant Cole du regard. Ce fut finalement Dean qui le vit en premier. Il cria son nom avant de s'élancer dans sa direction. Castiel se mit en route derrière lui. Il se força à courir plus vite que pour lui pour atteindre leur cible en premier. Il savait que son petit ami lui en ferait sans doute le reproche plus tard mais il estimait en avoir le droit.

Cole ne semblait pas avoir envie de leur échapper. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur non plus. Il les attendait calmement à une distance raisonnable du bâtiment pour ne pas prendre de risque. Castiel l'atteignit rapidement et l'attrapa aussitôt par les épaules. Il utilisa son élan pour le faire reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur d'enceinte derrière lui. C'était probablement douloureux et Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'en être satisfait.

Il le secoua une seconde pour que son dos heurte à nouveau le mur plusieurs fois. Quand il cessa enfin, Dean l'avait rejoint et Cole le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il ne souriait pas mais il ne semblait pas particulièrement angoissé non plus.

\- Espèce de salopard, jura Castiel.

Il savait bien que ses mots ne le touchaient pas. Cole se fichait de sa haine et de sa colère. C'était un soldat qui avait rempli sa mission. Il était sans nul doute prêt à mourir pour elle. Le reste n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux.

\- Honnêtement, Castiel… comment as-tu pu ne pas le voir plus tôt ? Jeta Cole en le dévisageant.

Il frappait là où cela faisait mal. Castiel ne comprenait pas comment il n'avait pas pu voir plus tôt que cet homme était là pour les détruire. Il avait été naïf et stupide. Cole avait bien dû rire de son aveuglement pendant tout ce temps. Et cela le mettait totalement hors de lui. Il avait envie de frapper Cole jusqu'à ce que son visage soit méconnaissable. Il voulait lui faire mal. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une haine aussi intense pour quelqu'un.

\- Franchement, je pensais que tu me démasquerais plus tôt. Aaron m'avait assuré que tu étais futé et que tu me verrais venir. Je lui ai dit que je savais exactement comment procéder pour détourner ton attention et qu'il suffisait que je te séduise pour que tu oublies tout le reste. On dirait bien que j'avais raison.

Castiel relâcha une de ses épaules pour abattre son poing dans sa figure. Il fut satisfait de voir ensuite l'entaille sur sa lèvre et le sang qui coulait sur son menton.

Il voulait le frapper une seconde fois mais Dean lui attrapa le bras pour l'en empêcher. Castiel ne résista pas.

\- Il n'était pas chaud… il disait que c'était trop simple. Alors j'ai eu une idée brillante… je lui ai parlé de Dean. L'idée, bien sûr, était de le tuer pour te détruire. De jeter son corps mort devant le portail pour que tu le voies et ensuite… ensuite d'être celui qui te réconforterait jusqu'à ce qu'Aaron passe à l'attaque. Les choses se sont compliquées quand il est revenu. Mais Aaron avait bien fait son travail et vous voir vous déchirer était réjouissant… c'était presque trop facile. J'ai pu faire ce que je voulais pendant que tu te morfondais dans ton coin.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Cole lui disait tout cela. Il n'y voyait pas l'intérêt. Il cherchait sans doute uniquement à lui faire du mal… sauf que cela fonctionnait à merveille. Car à présent, il avait la sensation d'être responsable de l'enlèvement de son petit ami et des tortures qu'il avait subi ensuite.

\- On savait que tu étais celui qui donnerait l'aval ou non pour que j'intègre le camp, que tu avais toutes les cartes entre les mains. On avait besoin de toi. On a fait en sorte d'obtenir ce qu'on voulait.

C'était dit à présent. Dean n'avait jamais été la cible principale. C'était Castiel. Et c'était parce qu'il était celui qui détenait le pouvoir de mettre Cole à la porte que son petit ami avait été torturé. Mais les choses avaient changé entre-temps. Aaron avait développé une étrange fascination pour Dean et cela les avait obligés à modifier leur plan.

\- Pourquoi réclamer que je lui sois livré si votre unique objectif était de détourner l'attention de Castiel ? Demanda finalement Dean.

Il avait relâché le bras de Castiel mais se tenait proche de lui, prêt à intervenir si ce dernier tentait quoi que ce soit.

\- Parce qu'il te trouve fascinant. Parce que tu es un défi. Je savais qu'il était dérangé et je savais qu'il pouvait être distrait par n'importe quoi. J'espérais juste qu'il resterait concentré sur notre mission principale avant de trouver quelque chose d'autre d'intéressant. Malheureusement pour moi, il est devenu fasciné pour toi. Te voir souffrir et te sacrifier pour Dylan a fait naître du désir en lui. Maintenant, il donnerait tout pour t'avoir. Il serait presque prêt à renoncer à ce camp juste pour te récupérer. Pas moi. C'est pour ça que je devais passer à l'attaque. Je sais quelles sont les priorités.

Cole dévoilait son plan sans que Castiel et Dean aient à l'exiger, ce qui signifiait sans doute qu'Aaron était prêt à passer à l'action rapidement. Il savait que parler maintenant ne changeait plus rien puisqu'ils n'avaient plus le temps de se servir de ses informations.

\- Je vais te tuer, assura Castiel.

\- Peut-être, oui. Mais je savais dès le début que c'était le prix à payer. Je savais que je courais le risque d'être découvert et de me faire tuer. Je suis prêt à mourir s'il le faut. Je suis un soldat, Castiel. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort.

Il semblait totalement honnête. Castiel savait qu'il ne disait pas ça uniquement pour gagner du temps ou tenter de les dissuader. Il se fichait réellement du sort qui lui serait réservé.

\- Tu me tueras peut-être mais tu te rendras vite compte que ça ne change rien. La satisfaction sera de courte durée car vous allez perdre. Vous allez tout perdre et quand Dean sera emmené loin de toi, tu te souviendras de ce que je t'ai dit… et tu devras te rendre à l'évidence. Vous avez perdu à la seconde où tu m'as donné ton aval pour rejoindre le camp. Tout ça… tout ça, Castiel, c'est uniquement de ta faute.

Castiel allait répliquer quelque chose quand Dean le coupa dans son élan et abattit à son tour son poing dans la figure de Cole. Cette fois, ce fut l'arcade sourcilière de ce dernier qui explosa son l'impact.

\- Aaron ne m'emmènera pas, pas plus que vous ne gagnerez. Et je peux te promettre que c'est toi qui devra te rendre à l'évidence quand tout sera terminé et qu'il sera temps de te coller une balle dans la tête.

La confiance que tu as en toi et en tous les misérables membres de ce camp est touchante, Dean. Mais elle est également ta faiblesse. Tu devrais ouvrir les yeux et prendre conscience que vous n'avez pas la moindre chance contre nous. Vous n'avez même pas été capable de voir que je me jouais de vous depuis le début.

\- Je préfère mourir que de le laisser me toucher à nouveau, assura Dean.

\- Mais il ne te laissera pas faire. Tu es son jouet, à présent. Tu es sa chose. Il a même gravé son nom sur toi. Tu lui appartiens.

Castiel savait que leurs chances de gagner étaient minimes mais il refusait de laisser Cole continuer à le leur répéter. Il voulait encore croire qu'ils pouvaient gagner. Il ne laisserait jamais Aaron mettre la main sur Dean.

\- Je le tuerai lui aussi. Je vous tuerai tous les deux, déclara-t-il.

Cole ricana alors quelques secondes. Castiel le fit taire en le giflant.

\- Tu trouves ça drôle ? Tu as tort. Je suis sérieux. Tu ne devrais pas me sous-estimer.

\- Je trouve ça drôle, oui. Parce que tu ne réussiras pas. Et parce que… quand on aura gagné et si je suis encore en vie, je m'occuperai de toi personnellement. Aaron a exigé qu'on lui laisse Dean, et j'ai demandé en retour qu'il te donne à moi. J'ai des tas d'idées te concernant. Et aucune ne te plaira.

Castiel sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale alors que sa gorge et son estomac se nouaient. Il avait pensé que Cole se fichait totalement de lui, qu'il avait joué un jeu depuis le début. Mais visiblement, il considérait le refus de Castiel de céder à ses avances comme un affront. Et il allait le lui faire payer. C'était un cauchemar.

\- Si tu penses une seconde que je vais te laisser poser la main sur lui, tu te trompes. Tu n'as pas peur de nous et peut-être que c'est là notre principal atout, en fin de compte.

Cole rit de plus belle. Du coin de l'œil, Castiel vit Dean se tendre, lever le bras puis abattre son poing dans le visage de leur adversaire. Il aurait probablement pu l'en empêcher. Il aurait pu lui demander de ne pas le faire, car c'était inutile et ça ne changeait rien. C'était même donner raison à Cole. Il avait la preuve que ses propos les atteignaient et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Mais il savait également que son petit ami en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de faire du mal à cet homme qui était en grande partie responsable de tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait besoin de reprendre le contrôle et Castiel ne voulait surtout pas s'interposer.

\- Tu sais, Dean … je ne comprenais pas ce qu'Aaron pouvait te trouver, jusqu'à maintenant. Je veux dire… il est évident que tu es bel homme et avec ces lèvres… n'importe qui aurait envie de passer un petit moment avec toi à genoux. Sauf qu'Aaron n'est pas gay… je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit réellement sexué, si tu veux mon avis. Ce qu'il aime… ce qu'il aime vraiment, c'est faire souffrir les autres. C'est comme ça qu'il prend son pied. Et je pensais bêtement qu'il pouvait trouver cette satisfaction avec n'importe qui… qu'il n'était pas obligé de te récupérer toi. Mais je comprends, à présent. Briser un homme ordinaire est chose aisée… c'est rapide, quand on sait ce qu'on fait. Briser quelqu'un comme toi… un soldat, un combattant… c'est tellement plus difficile. Tellement plus gratifiant.

\- Ferme-la ! Ordonna Dean en levant le poing à nouveau.

Cole secoua la tête. Castiel ne savait pas s'il cherchait à gagner du temps ou s'il voulait pousser Dean à le tuer pour en finir. Il ne comprenait pas son petit jeu. Mais il était convaincu qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

\- Dean, on n'a pas de temps à perdre avec lui. On devrait aller prévenir les autres et l'enfermer quelque part en attendant. On s'occupera de lui quand tout sera fini.

Dean secoua la tête puis attrapa Cole par le col de son T-shirt. Il approcha ensuite son visage du sien. Pendant une seconde, Castiel crut qu'il allait lui donner un coup de tête mais son petit ami se contenta de plonger son regard dans celui de leur adversaire.

\- Tu vas nous dire quand et comment Aaron compte attaquer. Tu vas nous donner tous les détails de son plan et tu vas le faire maintenant, jeta-t-il.

\- Et sinon quoi, Dean ? Sinon quoi ?

C'était là toute la question. Ils n'avaient pas réellement de leviers contre Cole. Il n'avait visiblement pas peur de mourir, il avait sûrement un seuil de tolérance à la douleur particulièrement élevé et il était déterminé à ne rien dire. Il ne voyait pas comment il serait possible de le faire parler.

\- Sans quoi je te ferais du mal…

\- J'aimerais te voir essayer, répliqua Cole en souriant.

\- Tu crois que je n'en suis pas capable ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre ? C'était peut-être vrai il y a quelques semaines, mais plus maintenant. Parce que j'ai eu un bon professeur. J'ai vu jusqu'à quel point il était possible d'encaisser la douleur avant qu'elle ne devienne totalement insupportable. J'ai vu ce qu'il fallait faire pour faire craquer un homme… même un comme toi qui pense pouvoir résister à tout. Crois-moi. Tu aurait tort d'être trop sûr de toi.

Entendre cela de la bouche de Dean aurait probablement effrayé Castiel en temps normal car il reconnaissait à peine son petit ami quand il parlait ainsi. Il avait la sensation qu'un monstre habitait le corps de son petit ami, tapi dans l'ombre, attendant juste l'occasion de pouvoir faire surface. Il aurait dû avoir peur. Mais il était incroyablement fier de lui. Fier de voir qu'il était capable de faire face ainsi à un homme qui avait failli le détruire sans craquer et s'enfuir. Il était admiratif de son courage. Il l'aimait plus encore à cette seconde précise qu'il ne l'avait aimé un peu plus tôt.

\- J'ai été capturé et détenu par des Talibans prêts à tout pour obtenir des informations de ma part. J'ai été torturé pendant de longues semaines et je n'ai rien dit. Tu penses pouvoir faire mieux qu'eux ? Je t'en prie… essaie. On verra alors qui de nous deux avait raison.

Castiel avait la sensation que quelque chose avait changé chez Cole. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir quoi. C'était dans sa façon de parler. Dans son regard également. Il était différent. Le jeune homme étudia son visage durant de longues secondes avant de comprendre. Cole avait peur. Il le dissimulait bien mais il était évident qu'il n'était plus aussi sûr de lui qu'il ne l'avait été quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Dean, souffla-t-il pour attirer l'attention de son petit ami.

Il devait lui faire part de cette information. Car elle changeait tout.

\- Dean, s'il te plaît, murmura-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il sembla comprendre que Castiel ne tentait pas uniquement l'empêcher d'aller au bout de ses menaces. Qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Il fronça les sourcils puis hocha la tête et sortit ensuite une paire de menottes de la ceinture de son jean. Castiel ne savait pas où il les avait trouvées mais il était soulagé de les voir. Dean attacha Cole à un poteau métallique non loin d'eux avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans les jambes pour le forcer à se mettre à genoux. Quand Cole s'exécuta, il le relâcha et recula d'un pas.

\- Utilise ce temps pour réfléchir. Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour prendre la bonne décision, assura-t-il.

Cole détourna les yeux sans répondre et Dean n'insista pas. Il le dévisagea durant quelques secondes de plus avant de se rapprocher de Castiel. Il lui prit le bras pour l'entraîner un peu plus loin avant de lui faire face.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, visiblement impatient.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à Cole. Il ne bougeait pas. Il étudiait les alentours avec intérêt et semblait décidé à attendre. Quoi ? Castiel n'en était pas sûr. Il reporta finalement son attention sur Dean.

\- Dean, il a peur, c'est évident, expliqua-t-il alors.

Son petit ami sembla surpris de l'entendre. Visiblement, il n'avait pas eu la même révélation que Castiel. C'était sans doute parce qu'il avait passé moins de temps avec lui ou parce qu'il était totalement aveuglé par sa colère. A vrai dire, la raison n'avait que peu d'importance. C'était ce dont Castiel avait pris conscience qui comptait.

\- Peur ? J'ai plutôt l'impression du contraire, moi. Mais ça va changer. Je suis sûr que je peux le faire parler. Et on a besoin qu'il parle, Cas. On n'a plus le temps de négocier. On doit savoir quand et comment Aaron compte passer à l'attaque. S'il s'en tient à ce qu'il a dit, il sera là d'ici deux ou trois heures, et c'est trop peu pour tenter de convaincre Cole qu'il a tout intérêt à nous parler. Il ne nous reste que la manière forte.

Castiel savait que son petit ami avait probablement raison. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre à discuter et ils ne pouvaint pas non échafauder de plan calmement. Ils devaient passer à l'action. Mais il était convaincu que la peur qu'il lisait sur le visage de Cole avait son importance. Il était convaincu que quelque chose lui échappait. Un élément crucial.

\- Non, Dean, je suis sûr de moi. Je peux te garantir que tu lui fais peur.

\- Tant mieux, alors… ce sera plus facile de le faire parler dans ces circonstances.

\- Sauf que ça ne colle pas. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche et je suis sûr que c'est important.

Dean l'attrapa alors par le cou et l'attira à lui pour venir coller son front contre le sien. Castiel ferma aussitôt les yeux.

\- Je te crois, Cas. Si tu dis qu'il a peur, alors tu as certainement raison. Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'on a besoin de…

\- Non, ça change tout, le coupa Castiel en reculant brusquement son visage.

Car il était évident qu'ils se trompaient depuis le début. Ils faisaient fausse route. Cole avait effectivement peur de ce dont Dean était capable. Et tout ce qu'il leur avait dit jusque-là avait pour unique but de lui faire gagner du temps. Pas parce qu'il espérait qu'on volerait à son secours, mais parce qu'il savait qu'ainsi, il avait une chance d'échapper à ce que Dean avait en tête. Il savait qu'il ne risquait rien s'il réussissait à les distraire suffisamment longtemps.

\- Il va attaquer, déclara-t-il alors.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- Aaron ? Je sais, mon cœur. Mais on a encore quelques heures devant nous.

\- Non, il va attaquer maintenant. C'est pour ça que Cole a fait exploser le bâtiment. Et c'est pour ça qu'il nous a dit toutes ces choses. Il cherchait à gagner du temps.

\- Cas, tu connais Cole mieux que moi mais je pense connaître Aaron… et je sais qu'il s'en tiendra à ce qu'il nous a dit. Il pense que cela fait de lui quelqu'un de meilleur… de meilleur que nous. C'est comme ça qu'il fonctionne.

Castiel était pourtant convaincu du contraire. Il était absolument sûr de lui. Et il avait besoin que Dean le comprenne. Il avait besoin que son petit ami lui fasse confiance sur ce point. Il savait bien qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre les décisions importantes quand il était à l'extérieur en suivant son instinct mais pour une fois, il allait devoir suivre les instructions de Castiel. Sans quoi, ils n'avaient aucune chance.

\- Sauf qu'il sait qu'on ne te livrera pas. Il l'a toujours su. C'est justement ce sur quoi il compte pour nous prendre par surprise. Il a fait cette proposition uniquement pour nous déstabiliser et nous faire perdre du temps. Et ça a marché. On aurait dû… on aurait dû se préparer à la seconde où il est parti. Mais on a préféré discuter et voter et… on a été stupides.

\- Cas, non, il…

Dean n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Non loin d'eux, ils entendirent le bruit de plusieurs véhicules qui approchaient du camp.

\- C'est lui. Dean… on n'a plus le temps, lança Castiel qui pouvait sentir la panique le gagner.

Il devait faire de son mieux pour rester calme. Il savait que Dean avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin de le sentir fort. Car l'arrivée d'Aaron serait particulièrement compliquée à gérer pour lui. Plus encore maintenant qu'il avait la confirmation que son tortionnaire n'avait nullement l'intention de le laisser mourir. Qu'il était totalement fasciné par lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Cas ? Qu'est-ce…

\- Dean !

La voix d'Aaron résonna tout autour d'eux, amplifiée par le mégaphone qu'il devait utiliser. Castiel vit son petit ami se tendre brusquement, son visage se tournant en direction de la voix de l'homme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Il avait les yeux sombres et les traits tirés, tandis que ses joues et ses lèvres étaient incroyablement blanches. Il n'allait pas bien. Peu importait ce qu'il avait dit jusque-là, ce qu'il voulait faire et sa détermination à se montrer fort, entendre la voix d'Aaron le ramenait plusieurs semaines en arrière. Elle lui rappelait les tortures passées. Castiel devait faire en sorte de le ramener à lui. S'il cédait à la peur, il le perdrait. Aaron le terrifiait mais Castiel savait qu'il était capable de passer outre. Il le savait suffisamment fort pour l'affronter.

\- Dean, rends-toi ! Je t'attends !

Aaron ne semblait pas douter une seconde que le jeune homme suivrait ses instructions. Castiel n'avait toutefois pas l'intention de le laisser faire. Il attrapa Dean par les bras et le força à le regarder. Il le força à lui faire face et à se concentrer sur lui et plus uniquement sur Aaron qui continuait de l'appeler. Il avait besoin que son petit ami se souvienne qu'il était là pour lui et ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal. Pas même lui-même.

\- Dean, ne l'écoute pas. On se fiche de ce qu'il exige. On doit se battre. Mais j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin que tu sois concentré sur ce qui arrive. S'il te plaît, mon cœur…

\- Cas, je pourrais… si je vais le voir, je pourrais empêcher…

Castiel ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il l'embrassa brusquement sans se soucier que Cole puisse le voir. Il colla ses lèvres contre les siennes puis pressa sa langue contre sa bouche jusqu'à ce que Dean l'entrouvre. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps. Il n'avait pas d'autre but que de rappeler à Dean qu'il lui appartenait, que l'inverse était également vrai et qu'Aaron n'avait strictement aucun droit sur lui. Quand il recula son visage, Dean avait les yeux fermés.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit, Dean. Tu m'as promis. J'ai besoin de toi. On a tous besoin de toi.

Le jeune homme finit par hocher la tête puis par prendre une grande inspiration. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il semblait déterminé et bien plus calme. Castiel garda ses yeux rivés dans les siens pour lui apporter son soutien. Aaron continuait de l'appeler, perdant patience au fil des secondes.

\- Je vais le tuer, assura Dean.

Castiel hocha la tête.

\- Et je vais t'aider.

\- C'est la cavalerie ! Ils sont là et vous allez tous mourir… tous sauf vous deux ! Lança Cole qui semblait particulièrement joyeux.

Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Castiel.

\- OK, on se calme. On ne doit pas… on doit agir calmement.

Castiel avait des difficultés à réfléchir à un quelconque plan. Il espérait que son petit ami avait les idées plus claires que lui. Il comptait également sur Victor et les autres pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Dean sortit son arme et vérifia la chargeur. Il la serra ensuite dans sa main durant une seconde avant de s'approcher de Cole. Castiel n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il faisait avant que son petit ami ne soit à la hauteur de leur adversaire. Il ne put que le regarder abattre son pied dans son visage. Cole perdit aussitôt connaissance. Castiel n'était même pas sûr qu'il soit toujours en vie. Il l'espérait. Il voulait être celui qui le tuerait.

Dean revint finalement vers lui après s'être assuré que Cole ne bougeait plus. Il le dépassa puis prit la direction du portail. Castiel ne savait pas ce qu'il avait en tête mais il était convaincu qu'il n'allait pas se rendre. Il le suivit donc sans lui poser plus de questions. Il avait confiance en lui.

Aaron continuait de prononcer son nom sans se lasser. Quand ils furent à hauteur du portail, ils virent Victor et les autres se regrouper prêts à passer à l'attaque.

OK, je vais le distraire pendant aussi longtemps que possible. Je veux que plusieurs d'entre vous sortent pour les prendre à revers. Cachez-vous dans les bois et tirez à mon signal. Les autres, prenez position dans les tours et les bâtiments. Faites en sorte qu'il ne vous voie pas. Dylan, va chercher Frank. Prenez des explosifs et faites en sorte de vous débarrasser de ce tank.

Dean avait clairement repris le dessus. Son plan était bon et personne ne semblait enclin à le discuter. Aaron pensait les avoir pris de court en arrivant plus tôt mais c'était sans compter sur leur détermination à se battre jusqu'au bout. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas prêts et ils étaient sans nul doute moins armés et moins expérimentés, mais ils étaient courageux et solidaires. Cela ferait leur force.

\- Attendez mon signal… tous. Et passez à l'attaque. Si on est disciplinés et calmes, on a une chance. Il n'a pas peur de nous et il nous sous-estime. Prouvons-lui qu'il a tort.

Tous hochèrent la tête puis partirent dans la direction que Dean leur avait donnée. Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers Castiel.

\- Ouvre le portail. Juste un peu… pour qu'il puisse me voir mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il puisse entrer. Dès que je te donne le signal, tu lui tires une balle dans la tête. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, accepta Castiel aussitôt.

Dean l'attrapa alors par les joues et l'embrassa. Une nouvelle fois, c'était un peu brutal et trop passionné mais ils étaient tous les deux conscients qu'il s'agissait peut-être là de leur dernier baiser. Ils voulaient en profiter. Ils n'avaient toutefois pas le temps de faire durer le plaisir. Aaron s'impatientait clairement de l'autre côté du portail. S'ils le faisaient attendre plus longtemps, il passerait à l'attaque.. Et leur plan n'aurait plus aucune chance de fonctionner.

\- Je t'aime, Cas, souffla Dean quand ils se séparèrent.

\- Je t'aime, Dean.

Cela ressemblait à un « au revoir ». Castiel refusait toutefois d'y penser. Ils allaient survivre. Ils ne perdraient pas. Il adressa un dernier signe de la main à son petit ami avant de s'éloigner pour ouvrir le portail. Cela le plaçait légèrement en retrait mais lui permettait également de garder un œil sur Dean. Il actionna le mécanisme et observa le portail s'ouvrir doucement. Quand il fut légèrement entrouvert, Castiel stoppa aussitôt le mécanisme. Ainsi, Aaron pouvait voir Dean mais ne pouvait pas entrer. Du moins pas sans défoncer le portail. Ce qu'il pouvait faire, bien sûr. Mais ils n'avaient besoin que de quelques minutes pour tous se mettre en place. Il avait confiance en Dean. Il le sentait capable de leur offrir ce temps. Il le sentait bien plus fort que lors de sa dernière confrontation avec Aaron.

Quand il fut sûr que le portail ne bougerait pas, il pénétra dans la tour de garde juste à la droite du portail puis grimpa au sommet en courant. Il attrapa le fusil que Lisa lui tendait au passage. Sa mission était simple. Pointer l'arme en direction d'Aaron et attendre que Dean lui donne le signal. Il se promit de ne pas rater sa cible. Il n'était sans doute pas le meilleur tireur du camp mais son petit ami avait confiance en lui. Il ne le décevrait pas.

\- Dean, te voilà enfin. On peut dire que tu sais te faire désirer, lança Aaron après quelques secondes.

Castiel ne pouvait pas encore le voir. Il ajusta son fusil sur la rambarde, se positionna de sorte à en pas être visible depuis l'extérieur puis braqua l'arme en direction du tortionnaire de son petit ami. Il ne voyait pas Dean mais il pouvait l'imaginer. Droit et déterminé. Fort et courageux. Seul face à l'homme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Magnifique.

\- Est-ce que je dois déduire du fait que tu es seul que tu es prêt à te rendre ? Demanda ensuite Aaron.

Castiel le voyait nettement à travers la lunette de son fusil. Il souriait et regardait fixement devant lui. Il était entouré de plusieurs hommes armés. Ils ne semblaient pas vraiment nombreux mais Castiel ne pouvait pas vérifier si d'autres se trouvaient hors de son champ de vision. Il devait rester concentré sur sa cible.

\- Je ne vais pas me rendre et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu le sais depuis le début, d'ailleurs. Tu espérais juste que ta proposition créerait des scissions au sein de notre groupe. Manque de chance pour toi, ça nous a contraire ressoudés.

\- Oh mais j'étais sérieux sur au moins un point. J'ai bien l'intention de te récupérer. Tu m'as manqué, Dean, et j'ai hâte de rattraper le temps perdu avec toi. Mais tu as raison… je n'avais pas réellement l'intention de te laisser le choix. Je ne suis pas surpris que tu l'aies compris… juste surpris que cela t'ai pris autant de temps. Enfin bref, assez discuté. Viens avec moi et je te promets de ne pas faire souffrir tes amis. Je les tuerai, tu t'en doutes. Mais je le ferai vite. Si tu refuses… si tu refuses, je demanderais à mes hommes de violer chaque femme et chaque enfant de ce camp. Je ferai souffrir chaque homme l'un après l'autre. Ce n'est pas une menace, Dean. C'est une promesse.

Castiel savait qu'Aaron était sérieux. Il était parfaitement capable de toutes ces choses. Il n'hésiterait pas à donner cet ordre à ces hommes et ces derniers l'exécuteraient sans protester. Castiel était dégoûté et en colère. Il ne comprenait pas comment il était possible de se montrer aussi cruel, de ne pas avoir la moindre compassion pour les autres. Il avait envie de tirer et de faire taire Aaron. Mais il devait attendre que Dean lui en donne le signal. Il devait laisser le temps à leurs compagnons de se mettre en place pour avoir une chance de gagner.

\- Sauf que je ne te laisserai pas faire. Je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Pas même à moi. Tu croyais m'avoir brisé ? Tu croyais que je t'obéirais parce que tu avais réussi à me convaincre que je t'appartiens ? Erreur. Tu es fou, Aaron. Et peut être que pendant une très courte seconde, j'ai songé à me rendre, à me sacrifier pour la survie de mes compagnons. Mais ils ont réussi à me convaincre du contraire.

\- Oh Dean, crois-moi, tu finiras par comprendre que tu m'appartiens. Tu peux le nier tant que tu veux mais quand je t'aurais récupéré, je te le rappellerai. J'y passerai le temps nécessaire mais je finirai par te le faire dire clairement. Je te ferai oublier Castiel et tous tes amis. J'effacerai qui tu es pour faire de toi ma chose. Tu finiras par m'obéir et tu seras heureux de le faire.

Castiel serra les dents alors que son doigt se tendait sur la gâchette. Il avait envie d'appuyer. Il avait envie de tirer et d'en finir. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre ce monstre dire toutes ces choses à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il détestait la confiance qu'il avait et la certitude que Dean finirait par lui appartenir. Il voulait lui prouver le contraire. Il se sentait impuissant.

\- Tu sais, c'est à peu de choses près ce que ton petit copain nous a dit tout à l'heure. Juste avant que je ne le tue… il pensait que je n'étais pas capable de le faire… il était aussi confiant que toi jusqu'au moment où je lui ai collé une balle dans la tête. Et tu sais le meilleur dans l'histoire ? C'est le moment où il a compris que je ne plaisantais pas… le moment où j'ai lu dans ses yeux qu'il avait compris son erreur… je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie et franchement… je parie que ce sera encore meilleur avec toi.

Aaron ricana une seconde avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Tu crois vraiment que la mort de Cole me touche ? Je t'en prie, Dean. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je me fiche totalement de lui. Je me fiche qu'il soit mort ou non. Il n'était qu'un pion dans mon jeu et il sera facilement remplaçable. Pas comme toi. Certainement pas comme toi.

\- Je me doutais que l'annonce de se mort ne te toucherait pas. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je l'ai tué. Que j'en ai été capable. Et que je le serai également avec toi.

Aaron sembla déstabilisé l'espace d'une seconde avant de se reprendre. Castiel savait que les propos de Dean l'affectaient. Pas parce qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire de Cole. Il ne tenait pas à lui. Sur ce point-là, il n'avait pas menti. Mais parce qu'il commençait à comprendre qu'il avait eu tort de sous-estimer Dean et de penser que ce qu'il lui avait fait subir l'avait entièrement brisé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches en me disant tout ça, Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu espère obtenir ? Tu sais que je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je ne suis pas très sûr de savoir ce que tu attends de moi.

Castiel espérait que son petit ami savait ce qu'il faisait. Il était important qu'Aaron continue à lui parler et reste concentré sur lui afin qu'il ne passe pas à l'attaque avant que leurs compagnons ne soient en place.

\- Ce que je veux, c'est te faire une proposition. Elle est simple. Je te laisse une chance de t'en sortir. Mais pour ça, tu dois partir. Tu dois m'oublier et oublier l'existence de ce camp. Je veux que tu partes loin et que tu ne reviennes jamais. Nous ne voulons pas de cette guerre. Je sais que nous gagnerons mais elle fera des victimes. De ton côté et du mien. Et elle te tuera toi. Alors renonce et finissons-en avec toutes ces bêtises.

Aaron éclata alors de rire et le son fit frissonner Castiel. Cet homme était fou. Il n'avait aucun doute sur ce point.

\- Dean, je veux ce camp et je l'aurai. Et même si j'acceptais ta proposition, je sais que tu renoncerais pas à te venger. Tu essaierais quand même de me retrouver et de me tuer. Alors en quoi cela m'apporterait-il quoi que ce soit d'accepter ?

\- Tu pourrais épargner la vie de tes hommes, je suis sûr qu'ils apprécieraient. Tu as raison, bien sûr. Je finirai sans aucun doute par te retrouver. Mais ce sera en face à face. Toi contre moi à armes égales, sur un pied d'égalité. Tu auras alors une chance de prouver que tu n'es pas un lâche qui se cache derrière ses hommes et les utilise comme de la chair à canon.

Castiel avait une vague idée de ce que Dean cherchait à faire et il trouvait cela brillant. Son petit ami se jouait d'Aaron avec une facilité déconcertante.

\- Dean, je t'en prie. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que leur vie ne m'importe pas. Ils sont là pour suivre mes ordres. Ils sont mes soldats. Ils mourront si je le leur demande. Je me fiche d'épargner leur vie.

Castiel sourit en entendant cela. Car il savait que c'était exactement ce que Dean avait espéré obtenir. La confirmation verbale qu'Aaron se fichait de la vie des hommes qui l'entouraient. C'était une chance de les voir lui tourner le dos et peut-être même s'en prendre à lui. Dean avait fait en sorte qu'Aaron tienne ces propos et que ses hommes n'aient plus aucune confiance en lui.

\- Est-ce que tu leur as demandé leur opinion, au moins ? Est-ce que tu as pris le temps de les consulter avant de sceller leur sort avec autant d'indifférence ? Parce qu'il me semble qu'ils ont leur mot à dire dans cette histoire, non ?

Aaron secoua la tête en levant les mains au ciel.

\- Leur avis ? Mais leur avis ne compte pas. Ils ont choisi de me rejoindre et de m'obéir. Je ne les ai pas forcés. Ils sont là de leur plein gré, à eux d'assumer leur choix.

Aaron venait d'enfoncer le clou de son propre cercueil sans même réellement en avoir conscience. Dean avait parfaitement su amener la chose. Et maintenant qu'il avait semé le doute parmi les hommes d'Aaron, il ne restait plus qu'à passer à l'action.

\- J'espère que tu t'en souviendras quand l'un d'eux te collera une balle dans la tête, lança finalement Dean.

Puis après quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles Aaron regarda Dean en fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme reprit la parole.

\- Maintenant ! Cria-t-il.

C'était le signal. Castiel vit du coin de l'œil du mouvement à l'orée du bois. Leurs compagnons passaient à l'attaque. Il était temps pour lui d'en faire de même. Il réajusta son arme pour être sûr de ne pas manquer son coup, prit une grande inspiration puis appuya sur la gâchette. Le bruit du fusil l'assourdit une seconde et le força à détourner la tête. Le recul de l'arme le surprit également. Il ferma les yeux par réflexe et perdit de vue Aaron. Le temps sembla ensuite se suspendre. Il entendit d''autres coups de feu, des cris, puis une explosion. Il se força à regarder à l'extérieur à nouveau mais le chaos était tel qu'il ne voyait plus Aaron. Il ne pouvait pas avoir la confirmation qu'il l'avait effectivement touché. Il jeta son arme par terre puis sortit son revolver à la place. Il prit ensuite la direction de la sortie de la tour. Il était temps pour lui de se battre. Il était temps d'entrer en guerre.


	31. Attaque partie 2

**Bonjour**

 **Désolée de ne poster qu'auj mais j'ai une quelques soucis et ma Beta n'avait plus internet non plus. Donc toutes les fautes de ce chapitre sont uniquement les miennes.**

 **On connait enfin le sort d'Aaron dans ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire et encore pardon pour mon retard.**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Vox Populi de 30 seconds to mars**

 **Chapitre 31 : Attaque partie 2**

 _« Mourir pour ceux qu'on aime et pour ce en quoi on croit, c'est une mort utile. Ce n'est bien sûr jamais ressenti ainsi par ceux qui restent. Ils te diront que la mort n'est jamais belle. Qu'elle n'est jamais utile. Qu'elle est douloureuse et brise ceux qui survivent. Je ne suis pas de cet avis. Je sais que cela ne plaira pas aux personnes qui m'entourent et qui m'aiment. Mais je pense que mourir pour défendre nos droits et nos proches est une mort qui a du sens. C'est un peu comme si on ne disparaissait pas vraiment. Bien sûr, l'absence est difficile à supporter. Bien sûr, le chagrin est étouffant. Mais nous continuons d'exister d'une certaine manière. On continue d'exister à travers ceux qu'on a sauvé et à travers tout ce qu'on a défendu. Je ne veux pas être un héros. Je n'ai jamais cherché à devenir quelqu'un dont le nom serait connu et reconnu. Je veux être un homme ordinaire capable d'accomplir des choses extraordinaires. Et si le temps vient pour moi de donner ma vie pour tout en quoi je crois, alors je le ferais sans hésiter. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Le coup de feu était assourdissant. Malgré la distance à laquelle Castiel se trouvait, Dean eut la sensation qu'il tirait juste à côté de son oreille. Pendant une seconde, il fut désorienté. Incapable de garder les yeux rivés sur Aaron. Il avait donné son signal et il savait que la bataille était engagée. Il savait qu'il devait passer à l'action lui aussi. Mais il détourna les yeux et se baissa par réflexe. Il entendit un cri. De nouveaux coups de feu. Puis le moteur du tank qu'on remettait en marche. Il devait sortir de son champ de tir. Il devait s'éloigner s'il ne voulait pas mourir sans avoir eu le temps de se battre.

Sans regarder ce qui se passait autour de lui, Dean courut sur le côté pour se mettre à l'abri. Il serrait son arme dans la main et avait le cœur qui battait trop vite et trop fort dans sa poitrine. Il prit quelques secondes pour retrouver une respiration plus ou moins normale avant de relever la tête.

La bataille faisait rage à présent. Les coups de feu se succédaient avec rapidité. Dean savait que ses amis étaient passés à l'action. Qu'ils se battaient de toutes leurs forces. Il devait se joindre à eux.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un premier homme d'Aaron franchit le portail – à pieds heureusement – que le jeune homme sortit enfin de sa torpeur. Il leva son arme dans sa direction et appuya sur la gâchette sans hésiter une seconde. La balle l'atteignit à l'épaule, le faisant basculer en arrière. Il n'était pas mort mais il était à terre. Dean s'écarta finalement du mur d'enceinte contre lequel il était appuyé. Il avait un talkie-walkie à la ceinture pour communiquer avec Dylan et Victor. Il l'approcha de sa bouche en observant le portail.

\- Dylan, vous en êtes où ?

Pendant une seconde, personne ne répondit. Dean avait besoin que son ami réussisse sa mission. S'ils ne parvenaient pas à anéantir le tank, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Une fois le véhicule mis hors service, le rapport de force serait changé. Ils seraient sur un pied d'égalité. Dean avait besoin de cette première victoire.

\- Dylan, réponds-moi, exigea-t-il.

Il dut tirer sur un deuxième homme qui venait d'entrer. Il parvint à le toucher à la nuque, le condamnant à une mort lente. Il fut rapidement suivi de trois autres hommes. Dean ne pouvait pas les affronter seul. Il courut donc jusqu'à la tour de garde où Castiel devait toujours se trouver. Le talkie-walkie était toujours désespéramment silencieux.

\- Victor. Est-ce que tu vois Dylan ? Demanda-t-il finalement en changeant de technique.

\- Pas pour le moment, répondit son ami aussitôt.

Ce n'était pas bon signe. Dean pénétra dans la tour de garde. Il grimpa les marches en courant et manqua de heurter Castiel qui redescendait.

\- Il est mort ? Demanda ce dernier.

Pendant une courte seconde, Dean ne fut pas sûr de savoir de qui son petit ami parlait. Il réalisa toutefois rapidement qu'il évoquait Aaron. Le jeune homme n'avait pas pu vérifier. Il secoua la tête.

\- Aucune idée. Tu n'as rien vu ?

\- Non, j'ai détourné la tête une seconde et ensuite … il n'était plus là. Je ne sais pas s'il est mort ou s'il s'est juste mis à couvert.

\- Ok, on ne s'affole pas. J'ai besoin … est-ce que tu as vu Dylan de là-haut ?

Cette fois, ce fut Castiel qui secoua la tête. Dean ne devait surtout pas paniquer. Son ami avait peut-être été retardé. Il allait réussir. Il savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Soit il parvenait à faire exploser le tank soit il mourrait en essayant. Dean croisait les doigts pour qu'il n'ait pas été tué en cours de route.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant Dean ? Demanda finalement Castiel.

Ils ne pouvaient pas rester cachés dans la tour. Pas quand le combat faisait rage à l'extérieur. Ils devaient ressortir et se battre. Dean n'aimait pas l'idée d'exposer son petit ami au danger. Mais il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le convaincre de rester en retrait. Il aurait même été injuste de le lui demander.

\- Je vais voir ce qui retarde Dylan. Toi, tu rejoins les autres à l'armurerie. Tu les rassembles et vous les attaquez.

\- Dean, si tu sors devant eux, ils te tueront dans la seconde.

\- Si on n'anéantit pas le char, on n'a aucune chance. On a besoin de ça Cas. Et si Dylan … si Dylan ne peut pas le faire, alors c'est à moi de prendre les choses en mains.

Castiel ne semblait pas ravi mais Dean savait qu'il ne tenterait pas de l'en dissuader. Il prit une seconde pour l'embrasser rapidement sur la bouche avant de coller son front contre le sien.

\- Sois prudent, souffla-t-il ensuite.

\- Toi aussi, répliqua Castiel aussitôt.

Ils allaient se séparer quand la porte de la tour s'ouvrit dans le dos de Dean. Ce dernier se retourna en un bond mais n'eut pas le temps de lever son arme. Un premier coup de feu résonna, le forçant à se coucher pour éviter d'être touché. Il sentit Castiel en faire de même avant d'entendre un nouveau coup de feu. Quand il parvint à se redresser partiellement, il constata que son petit ami avait réussi à tuer leur assaillant. Un mort de plus. Un ennemi de moins.

\- Ok, file maintenant. On se retrouve plus tard, lança Dean en se relevant.

Il grimpa ensuite les marches sans se retourner. Il savait que s'il regardait Castiel une dernière fois, il ne serait plus capable de le laisser partir. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de se montrer égoïste. Il devait penser avant tout au camp et à tous les gens qui y vivaient. Il ne pouvait pas faire passer son petit ami avant tout le reste. Il devait également avoir confiance en lui. Il lui avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il était parfaitement capable de se défendre.

Une fois en haut de la tour, Dean jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Le tank fonctionnait toujours mais n'avançait pas. C'était une question de secondes. Il ne voyait pas Aaron. A la lisière de la forêt, les combats faisaient rage. Il y avait plusieurs corps au sol. Plusieurs victimes déjà. Dean savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement des hommes d'Aaron. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas se laisser aller au chagrin. Ils pleureraient leurs morts quand ils auraient gagné. Il le leur devait.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour passer en revue toutes les options dont il disposait. Redescendre et sortir par le portail était trop risqué. Il serait trop exposé et n'aurait pas la moindre chance de s'en sortir. Sauter de la tour pour attaquer le tank sans être vu était également dangereux. Il y avait quatre bons mètres entre le sol et lui. Il risquait de se casser la jambe. Il serait alors incapable de faire quoi que ce soit et serait tué rapidement. Il allait devoir sortir de la tour, tenter de contourner les hommes qui étaient déjà entrés puis sortir du camp par l'autre entrée. Bien sûr, cela lui ferait perdre du temps. Il y avait de fortes chances que le tank passe à l'action avant qu'il n'ait réussi à l'atteindre. Mais c'était la seule solution viable.

Dean prit une grande inspiration puis s'élança à nouveau en direction des escaliers. Il allait les atteindre quand son talkie-walkie émit un bruit qui signifiait que quelqu'un allait tenter de lui parler. Il s'immobilisa et le porta à son oreille aussitôt.

\- Dylan au rapport. Aux abris. On attaque.

Dean fut soulagé d'entendre la voix de son ami. Soulagé également d'apprendre que son ami avait réussi à placer les explosifs sur le tank. Ils avaient une chance. Il sourit malgré lui avant de réaliser son erreur. Quand Dylan ferait exploser le tank, la tour serait inévitablement touchée. Et il se trouvait au sommet de celle-ci. Il serait enseveli sous les débris.

\- Dylan, attends une … commença t-il en dévalant les escaliers aussi rapidement que possible.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il fut interrompu par le bruit assourdissant de l'explosion. Il tomba en avant sans pouvoir amortir sa chute. Il lâcha son arme et son talkie-walkie et atterrit au sol lourdement. La tour se mit à trembler autour de lui. Le temps sembla alors se suspendre. Dean rampa en direction de la porte. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Il devait l'atteindre avant que tout ne s'effondre autour de lui. Il tenta de se relever mais chuta à nouveau. Il entendit un bruit sourd alors que les murs continuaient de trembler. De la poussière envahit rapidement l'endroit où il se trouvait. La tour venait sans doute de tomber. Il était presque à la porte. Quelques pas encore et il sortirait vivant du bâtiment. Il avait une chance. Il ne voyait plus grand chose à présent. La poussière était partout. Des débris tombaient tout autour de lui. Il entendait Dylan crier dans le talkie-walkie. Les coups de feu se succédaient à l'extérieur. Un morceau de débris tomba à quelques centimètres de sa jambe. Dean se força à se remettre debout. Il tituba une seconde et dut prendre appui sur le mur à sa droite pour ne pas tomber à nouveau. Il fit quelques pas de plus. Il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça. Pas maintenant. Il n'avait encore rien accompli. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'Aaron était mort.

Dean parvint à faire quelques pas. Sa main effleura la poignée de la porte. Il n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion de l'ouvrir puisque quelqu'un le fit depuis l'extérieur. Il ne recula pas suffisamment et sentit le métal le heurter au menton. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur l'homme qui venait d'entrer. James. Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il était face à l'homme en qui il avait eu confiance à tort. Celui qui l'avait trahi et livré à Aaron. Et Dean n'avait pas son arme. James le reconnut aussitôt et lui adressa un large sourire.

\- Oh Dean … le patron va être tellement content quand je vais te ramener à lui.

Aaron n'était donc pas mort. Pas encore. Dean ne pouvait pas laisser James l'attraper. Il refusait de le laisser gagner une seconde fois. Mais puisqu'il était désarmé, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'affronter son adversaire à mains nues. Heureusement pour lui, James ne semblait pas inquiet. Il n'avait pas levé son arme dans sa direction. Il était sans doute convaincu qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. C'était une erreur. Dean en profita pour se jeter dans sa direction. Il lui tomba lourdement dessus, le faisant basculer en arrière. Il referma sa main autour de son poignet pour l'empêcher d'utiliser son arme puis abattit son poing libre dans son visage. Il le frappa une seconde fois aussitôt. Puis une troisième. Il avait la sensation de ne plus être réellement maître de son corps et de ses actes. Il agissait en autopilote, guidé par la haine qu'il avait pour l'homme sous lui. Il le frappa pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Quand il s'arrêta enfin, James n'était plus reconnaissable. Son visage était entièrement couvert de sang et déformé par les coups. Il ne respirait plus. Dean se laissa tomber sur les fesses, surpris par sa propre violence. Il reprit toutefois ses esprits rapidement. Il récupéra l'arme de James avant de sortir de la tour.

A l'extérieur, c'était le chaos. Dean regarda une seconde autour de lui. Il y avait des dizaines d'hommes qu''il ne connaissait pas à terre. D'autres tiraient dans toutes les directions. Le tank était visiblement en feu. Dean reconnut Victor au loin qui se battait contre un homme désarmé. Il y avait des cris. Des pleurs. C'était un véritable carnage.

Dean tira sur un homme qui approchait avant de courir en direction de Crowley qui semblait en mauvaise posture. Il attrapa l'homme contre lequel il se battait pour l'écarter du membre du conseil avant que ce dernier ne l'abatte d'une balle dans la tête. Ils se regardèrent ensuite avant de s'adresser un signe de la tête et de partir chacun dans une direction différente.

Il y avait beaucoup à faire. Sans doute trop. Mais Dean refusait de baisser les bras. Il continuerait de se battre tant qu'il en était capable. Il tira sur un nouvel homme puis en frappa un second qui avançait dans sa direction mais qui semblait ne pas l'avoir vu. Il ignora le cadavre de Richard qui gisait dans un coin. Il avait visiblement reçu une balle dans la tête. Dean ne l'avait jamais apprécié. Mais il n'avait jamais non plus souhaité sa mort. Il détourna les yeux et continua à avancer.

Il était déterminé à retrouver Castiel à présent. Ils devaient organiser une contre-attaque. S'ils continuaient à se disperser, ils n'avaient aucune chance.

Il avait également envie de chercher Aaron et de le tuer pour de bon. Mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de renfort. Il devait se montrer raisonnable. Sa vengeance passait au second plan.

Dean prit la direction de l'armurerie. Il n'était pas sûr que Castiel s'y trouvait toujours mais c'était un début. Il courrait malgré la douleur dans tous ses muscles. Il allait avoir besoin de plusieurs jours de repos quand tout serait terminé. Il entendit un coup de feu non loin de lui et se plaqua aussitôt contre le mur à sa gauche. Il était à peine adossé qu'un homme surgissait de nulle part et l'attrapait pas les épaules. Il reçut un coup dans le bas du dos et tomba à genoux.

\- J'aimerais te tuer … je donnerais tout pour pouvoir le faire. Mais le patron te veut en vie, souffla l'homme dans son dos.

Dean pouvait le sentir à quelques centimètres derrière lui. Il était debout et avait sans nul doute son arme pointée sur l'arrière de son crâne. Le jeune homme n'avait une nouvelle fois pas réellement d'autre choix que de tenter quelque chose. Il bascula légèrement en avant pour prendre de l'élan avant de s'élancer en arrière. Son crâne heurta violemment l'entrejambe de son adversaire, lui arrachant un cri.

\- Espère de sale fils de … jeta l'homme.

Dean ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus. Il se tourna et tira droit devant lui. Il atteignit sa cible en plein ventre. Une nouvelle fois, la mort serait probablement lente et douloureuse. Dean aurait pu l'achever. Mais il ne voulait pas gâcher une seule munition. Cet homme ne méritait pas sa pitié. Il ne méritait certainement pas non plus sa compassion. Il avait choisi le mauvais camp et il en payait les conséquences à présent.

Il abandonna donc son adversaire agonisant et reprit son chemin en direction de l'armurerie. Il n'en était plus très loin quand Dylan l'interpella à nouveau à travers son talkie-walkie.

\- Dean, Aaron est entré.

\- Il est blessé ? Demanda le jeune homme pour évaluer ses chances.

A l'épaule oui mais il est armé et fou de rage. Je vais essayer de l'arrêter mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir entrer. L'explosion a fait s'effondrer une partie du mur d'enceinte et il est difficile d'entrer dans le camp.

\- Ne prends pas de risques inconsidérés. Occupe-toi des autres. Je me charge d'Aaron.

\- Dean, tu ne comprends pas … il n'est pas parti à ta poursuite … je … je crois que c'est Castiel qu'il vise.

Le jeune homme sentit aussitôt son cœur s'accélérer un peu plus encore dans sa poitrine. Non. Dylan devait se tromper. C'était lui qu'Aaron voulait. C'était par lui qu'il était obsédé. Castiel n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Sauf qu'il était celui qui l'avait blessé. Et il était également le meilleur moyen pour Aaron d'atteindre Dean. De le contraindre à se rendre.

\- Dean ? L'appela Dylan.

\- Je m'en occupe, assura-t-il avant de remettre son talkie-walkie à sa ceinture.

Il repartit en direction de l'armurerie. S'il arrivait trop tard, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Si Castiel était déjà mort, il n'aurait plus aucune raison de se battre. Il accéléra le rythme. Il avait mal dans le bas du dos et du sang coulait toujours de son menton. Ces blessures n'étaient toutefois pas sérieuses. Elles n'étaient pas mortelles et il les ignora facilement. Il croisa plusieurs personnes sur le chemin mais dans la confusion générale, personne ne prêta attention à lui. Il finit par atteindre le bâtiment totalement essoufflé. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et poussa la porte sans attendre. L'endroit était toutefois vide. Il sentit la panique le gagner. Il reprit son talkie-walkie et l'enclencha.

\- A tous … est ce que quelqu'un a Castiel dans son champ de vision ?

Il ne pouvait pas courir en rond à la recherche de son petit ami. Il perdrait son temps et son énergie. Il avait besoin d'un indice. De quelque chose de concret. Il attendit une seconde en priant pour obtenir une réponse.

\- RAS, lança Dylan.

\- Je l'ai vu … il était avec Gabriel non loin de l'entrée Sud, intervint Lisa.

Dean laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Il ne voulait pas se demander pourquoi la jeune femme répondait alors que le seul autre talkie-walkie était normalement entre les mains de Victor. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à s'interroger. Il sortit du bâtiment en priant pour ne pas arriver trop tard.

Il lui fallait quelques minutes pour rejoindre l'entrée Sud s'il n'était pas arrêté en chemin. Il était toutefois déterminé à ne laisser personne se mettre entre Castiel et lui. Car il en allait non seulement de la vie de son petit ami mais également de celle de Gabriel. Aaron ne mettrait pas la main sur eux. Il le refusait.

Dean contourna le bâtiment puis traversa la rue principale. Il y avait moins de monde ici. Les combats étaient principalement localisés de l'autre côté du camp. Il croisa Amélia et Naomi qui semblaient un peu perdues. Il ne s'arrêta pas. Ne leur répondit pas quand elles l'appelèrent. Il ne pouvait pas leur expliquer. Il était sans doute égoïste – après s'être juré de ne surtout pas l'être – mais à cet instant précis, il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête. Rejoindre sa famille. Veiller sur eux et faire en sorte que rien ne leur arrive.

Dean savait que Castiel lui en ferait probablement le reproche. Il était prêt à accepter les critiques. A vrai dire, il était prêt à tout pour son petit ami et son grand frère d'adoption. Et tant pis si seulement faisait de lui un mauvais soldat. Il avait des priorités. Il refusait de revenir dessus.

Le chemin lui sembla incroyablement long. Il avait la sensation de ne pas avancer. De faire du surplace. Mais après de longues minutes qui lui semblèrent interminables, il finit par atteindre l'entrée Sud du camp. Ils ne l'utilisaient que rarement. Mais c'était par elle que Victor, Dylan et les autres étaient sortis pendant que lui faisait distraction. Il supposait que Castiel avait en tête de s'assurer que personne d'autre ne l'utilisait. Que les hommes d'Aaron ne l'avaient pas trouvé. C'était logique et c'était nécessaire. Dean n'était pas surpris que son petit ami ait été suffisamment lucide pour y penser. Il se promit de lui rappeler combien il était fier de lui quand il le retrouverait.

Quand Dean atteignit enfin la porte, il aperçut Castiel non loin de lui. Il courut aussitôt dans sa direction.

\- Cas ! L'appela-t-il pour attirer son attention.

Il était effectivement avec Gabriel. Ils étaient armés et n'étaient visiblement pas blessés. Dean n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Castiel se retourna en entendant sa voix et lui adressa un large sourire. Gabriel ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais à cet instant précis, Aaron surgit dans leur dos. Dean ne l'avait pas vu approcher. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu arriver là sans qu'ils ne le voient. Ce n'était toutefois pas là le plus important. Car Aaron saisit Castiel pour le plaquer contre son torse et appuyer son arme contre sa tempe. Gabriel était comme statufié, visiblement aussi surpris que le jeune homme.

\- Dean mon ami, je te conseille de lâcher ton arme. Quant à toi que je ne te connais pas mais je t'invite à en faire de même et à reculer ou je le tue, lança Aaron.

Dean s'immobilisa aussitôt. Castiel tenta de se débattre une seconde avant de renoncer. Aaron saignait de l'épaule mais il avait encore suffisamment de force pour retenir son petit ami. S'il continuait à s'agiter, il finirait par pousser Aaron à l'immobiliser autrement. Et il semblait l'avoir compris.

\- Maintenant, on discute calmement d'accord ? Je pense que vous me le devez bien après le petit numéro que vous avez joué tout à l'heure. Me tirer dessus ? C'était courageux mais c'était également stupide.

Dean déglutit avec peine. Il avait su que son plan était risqué. Si Castiel ne parvenait pas à tuer Aaron, il l'énerverait. Ils avaient eu tort de penser qu'ils pouvaient réussir.

\- On sait toi et moi que ce n'est pas Castiel que tu veux. Tu te fiches de lui. Alors laisse le partir et viens discuter avec moi, proposa Dean.

Il devait rester calme et agir comme si la situation ne le paniquait pas complètement. Ce n'était pas simple. Il était mort de peur. Il savait ce dont Aaron était capable. Et il était convaincu qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tuer Castiel juste pour l'atteindre lui.

\- Sauf que je ne suis pas stupide Dean. Je sais ce qui te retient ici. S'il disparaît, tu n'auras plus aucune raison de rester.

\- Tu crois vraiment que si Castiel venait à mourir, je te suivrais toi ? L'homme qui l'a tué ? Si c'est réellement ce que tu penses alors tu te trompes.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu me suivrais aussitôt. Mais je sais de source sûre que lorsque les choses ne vont plus bien entre vous, tu es plus enclin à quitter le camp. Et franchement Dean … dans ton état, tu n'irais pas loin avant que je ne parvienne à te mettre la main dessus.

Il tenait cette information de Cole. C'était évident. Il avait été tenu informé de la situation depuis le retour de Dean. Et il savait que sans Castiel, le jeune homme avait tendance à commettre des erreurs grossières. C'était ce qu'il avait fait après leur dispute. Il avait insisté pour sortir du camp et avait manqué de se faire tuer.

\- Si tu le tues, je te tue. Et je ne crois pas que tu tiennes tant que ça à mourir. Non. Relâche-le et on discutera. Si tu te montres raisonnable, je serais sans doute plus enclin à t'écouter.

Aaron inclina la tête sur le côté une seconde. Devant lui, Castiel semblait totalement sidéré par ce qu'il entendait. Dean savait bien que cela allait à l'encontre de ce qu'il lui avait juré. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir sur sa promesse. Il ne se livrerait pas à Aaron. Il avait juste besoin que ce dernier le croie. Il espérait que Castiel saurait lire clair dans son jeu.

\- Tu accepterais de me suivre si je lui laisse la vie sauve ? Demanda finalement Aaron.

Dean hocha la tête sans regarder Castiel.

\- Oui mais si et seulement si tu me jures que Cole ne pourra pas l'avoir. Je refuse qu'il lui fasse du mal.

\- C'est beaucoup demandé tu ne crois pas ?

Dean comptait sur le fait qu'Aaron se fichait totalement des hommes qui travaillaient avec lui. Qu'il ne se souciait que de son propre intérêt. Il espérait qu'il tirerait un trait sur ce que Cole demandait pour obtenir ce que lui désirait.

\- Je ne pense pas non. Bien au contraire. Je crois que c'est peu demander quand c'est moi que je t'offre.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu es aussi important que ça pour moi ?

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il devait absolument réfléchir avant de parler. S'il ne prononçait pas les mots qu'Aaron voulait entendre, il perdrait ce duel. Et il perdrait Castiel. Tout reposait sur ses épaules et il n'était pas sûr d'être à la hauteur.

\- Je sais que je le suis. Cole nous l'a dit. Il s'est montré particulièrement bavard d'ailleurs. Il m'a parlé de ta petite obsession … il m'a dit que tu voulais me récupérer et que tu étais prêt à sacrifier ton plan initial pour m'obtenir.

Il espérait qu'en se montrant aussi sûr de lui, il convaincrait Aaron. Il savait que c'était en partie ce que son tortionnaire aimait tant chez lui. Il le voyait comme un adversaire à sa taille. Quelqu'un qu'il aurait du mal à briser. Il représentait un challenge. Il devait garder cette image pour encourager Aaron à accepter sa proposition.

\- Tu as raison sur deux points Dean. Je me fiche effectivement de ce que Cole peut vouloir. Et je suis également fasciné par toi. Pas au point de tout compromettre mais sans doute suffisamment pour prendre un risque.

\- Alors prends ce risque. Relâche Castiel et prends moi.

Aaron pressa alors un peu plus son arme contre le crâne de Castiel, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Dean dut se retenir d'intervenir. Il ne supportait pas de voir son petit ami souffrir ainsi. Il vit du coin de l'œil que Gabriel avait les mêmes difficultés. Il devait se sentir impuissant. Cela devait être particulièrement difficile pour lui.

\- Qui me dit que tu me suivras sans résister. Est-ce que tu peux me promettre de venir sans chercher à m'échapper ?

Dean secoua la tête aussitôt.

\- Non je ne promets rien. Et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu attends de moi. Si je ne me battais pas … si je ne cherchais pas à te résister, tu ne trouverais plus aucun intérêt à me posséder n'est-ce pas ?

Aaron sourit alors et Dean sut qu'il avait vu juste. Qu'il avait eu raison d'attaquer son ennemi sous cet angle. Heureusement pour lui que Cole s'était montré aussi bavard. Sans cela, il aurait probablement supplié Aaron. Et ce dernier l'aurait vu comme quelqu'un de faible. Quelqu'un qui n'avait plus d'intérêt pour lui. Il l'aurait tué sans hésiter. Il aurait tué Castiel également. Sans doute Gabriel pour terminer.

\- Je dois reconnaître que tu m'épates Dean … et que tu m'étonnes également. Je m'attendais à ce que tu pleurs et à ce que tu cries en espérant me faire changer d'avis. Et je dois reconnaître que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les choses se passent ainsi après que vous m'ayez tiré dessus.

Dean pouvait sentir la victoire à portée de main. Il n'avait besoin que de quelques mots de plus. De quelques paroles supplémentaires pour triompher. Il avait également besoin que Castiel comprenne qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu. Qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de se rendre à Aaron. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son petit ami. Il avait le regard sombre et le visage pâle. Mais quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Dean, le jeune homme sut qu'il avait compris. Et qu'il allait entrer dans son jeu à son tour.

\- Dean, non, tu m'as promis. Tu m'as promis que tu resterais avec moi. Que tu préférais mourir que de retourner avec lui. Il t'a pratiquement détruit la dernière fois. Je t'en supplie. Ne le laisse pas recommencer. Pas pour moi.

Castiel était intelligent. Il savait parfaitement que c'était ce qu'Aaron s'attendait à entendre de sa bouche. Ses propos étaient un mix de tout ce que leur ennemi avait besoin d'entendre. La confirmation que Dean lutterait. Celle qu'Aaron pouvait le détruire tout de même. Et la possibilité pour Dean de provoquer une fausse dispute pour rendre la situation plus distrayante encore pour Aaron. C'était parfait.

\- Castiel, c'est mon choix. Pas le tien. On s'était mis d'accord sur ce point dès le début. On est ensemble mais on ne s'appartient pas. On ne peut pas dire à l'autre ce qu'il doit faire ou non. On est libre de nos choix. C'était la promesse qu'on s'était faite. Tiens là.

\- Comme on s'était fait la promesse de s'être fidèle. On dirait bien que celle-là tu l'as oublié plusieurs fois depuis quelques temps non ?

Dean avait beau savoir que Castiel disait cela pour Aaron et qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot, c'était tout de même difficile à entendre. Difficile parce que cela le renvoyait à la culpabilité qu'il continuait de ressentir après ce qu'il avait fait avec Dylan. Il ne devait toutefois pas oublier qu'il s'agissait d'un rôle que son petit ami jouait. Qu'ils en avaient déjà discuté et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Son petit ami ne cherchait pas à le faire culpabiliser. Il lui offrait une autre issue. Il lui offrait une chance de faire escalader cette fausse dispute en quelque chose de plus violent. Il voyait exactement où Castiel voulait en venir. Et une nouvelle fois, c'était un plan brillant.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu me ressortes ça maintenant … c'est … désolé Castiel mais je t'avoue que je suis déçu de voir que tu t'abaisses à de telles remarques. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches hein ? Tu penses vraiment me retenir en me disant toutes ces choses ?

\- Non, je dis juste la vérité. Et peut-être qu'en fin de compte, c'est le meilleur moment pour le faire non ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dis pas à Aaron combien ce qu'il t'a forcé à faire avec Dylan t'a ouvert les yeux sur ce que tu ressentais pour lui ? Combien cela a mis de la distance entre nous ?

\- Oh vraiment Dean ? Demanda alors Aaron visiblement intéressé.

Dean le foudroya aussitôt du regard. Il savait qu'il était nécessaire qu'il intervienne. Qu'il soit distrait par la dispute entre Castiel et lui pour réussir à prendre le dessus sur lui. Mais entendre sa voix, le voir réjoui d'entendre ces choses lui donnait envie de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se taire. C'était toutefois trop tôt.

\- Ça te fait plaisir n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimes l'idée que tu as été à deux doigts de tout gâcher entre nous hein ?

\- A deux doigts seulement Dean ? J'aurais préféré complètement, répliqua Aaron.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais pu … tu ne pourras jamais d'ailleurs. Il n'y a rien qui pourra me faire oublier Castiel. Ni toi ni ce que tu me feras subir.

\- Sauf que c'est faux Dean, le coupa son petit ami en baissant les yeux.

Le jeune homme devait faire en sorte d'ignorer la douleur qui lui enserrait le cœur en entendant ces choses qu'il avait tant redouté d'entendre dans la bouche de Castiel avant qu'ils ne se remettent ensemble. Ce n'était qu'un acte mais cela sonnait comme la pire des peurs de Dean. Et il était difficile de ne pas oublier que Castiel jouait un rôle.

\- Quoi ? Lança-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je sais que tu penses ce que tu dis … je sais que tu crois sincèrement que rien n'est gâché entre nous. Et d'une certaine manière, tu as raison. Aaron n'a rien gâché … ce que tu as vécu avec lui … je ne te le reproche pas. C'est ce que tu as fait ensuite qui me pose problème. C'est que tu aies continué … que tu aies cherché du réconfort dans les bras de Dylan qui a tout gâché entre nous.

Dean secoua la tête. Malgré la culpabilité qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, il devait faire en sorte de paraître énervé. De ne pas comprendre et de ne pas accepter ce qu'il entendait.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu me dises ça quand tu m'as affirmé le contraire il y a quelques jours à peine. Tu disais comprendre … tu disais … tu disais que je n'avais rien fait de mal !

\- Et j'ai menti. Je l'ai fait parce que je savais que tu en avais besoin. Mais ça n'a plus aucun intérêt maintenant puisque tu sembles déterminé à te livrer à lui et à m'abandonner. Je crois que tu dois savoir la vérité avant de le faire. Et la vérité Dean, c'est que je … je ne crois pas qu'on aurait pu continuer comme ça éternellement.

Dean vit du coin de l'œil qu'Aaron semblait réellement amusé par ce qu'il entendait. Il devait penser qu'il avait atteint son but. Et le jeune homme avait hâte de lui dire qu'il se trompait. Qu'ils l'avaient eu et que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que je vais renoncer à te sauver la vie juste parce que tu me dis toutes ces choses ?

\- Non, sans doute pas, lança Castiel sans le regarder. Mais j'estime que tu as le droit de savoir que tu te sacrifies pour un homme qui n'a plus les mêmes sentiments à ton égard. Un homme qui ne t'aime sans doute plus et qui t'a menti jusque-là juste parce que c'était plus facile.

Dean fit un pas en direction de Castiel en serrant les poings. Ils arrivaient au moment fatidique. Encore quelques minutes et le jeune homme pourrait tenter quelque chose. Il devait rester dans son personnage jusque-là. Même s'il était difficile de sembler être en colère contre Castiel.

\- Tu mens ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Non Dean. Ce n'est sans doute pas ce que tu veux entendre mais ça n'en est pas moins la vérité.

Tu fais ça pour que je change d'avis. Mais ce que tu ne comprends pas … c'est que je préfère encore être entre les mains d'Aaron que de vivre dans un monde où tu ne m'aimes plus. C'est une torture pire encore que celle qu'il pourrait m'infliger.

\- Alors fais-le, souffla Castiel.

Dean fit un nouveau pas dans sa direction. Castiel reprit alors la parole en relevant la tête.

\- Fais-le et confirme ce que je pense depuis quelques temps.

\- Oh et je peux savoir ce que tu penses exactement ?

\- Que tu es un lâche. Que tu l'as sans doute toujours été.

\- Ferme-la !

Castiel secoua la tête. Il l'inclina ensuite sur le côté et Dean sut qu'il tentait de lui envoyer un signal. Il lui disait qu'il était prêt. Que Dean devait agir maintenant. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas lui répondre mais il avait bien l'intention de suivre son ordre silencieux.

\- Non j'en ai assez de me taire … j'en ai assez de la fermer comme tu dis. Tu veux que je me taise alors force moi à le faire. Sans ça, je continuerais à te dire combien je suis déçu de voir à quel point tu …

Dean ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il s'élança dans sa direction puis l'attrapa par les épaules. Il l'arracha à l'emprise d'Aaron et le gifla. Il pria mentalement pour que Castiel ne lui en veuille pas. Il devait toutefois se montrer convaincant. Il tourna sur lui-même jusqu'à tourner le dos à Aaron avant de repousser Castiel loin de lui. Ce dernier saisit le message et se coucha aussitôt. Dean ne perdit pas une seconde avant de lever le bras et de le balancer en arrière. Son coude heurta le visage d'Aaron, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Dean se retourna en un bond et lui attrapa le poignet pour écarter son arme de lui. Il lutta une seconde avant d'y parvenir. Aaron était étonnamment fort encore pour quelqu'un qui avait reçu une balle dans l'épaule. Mais le jeune homme savait comment s'y prendre. Il utilisa sa main libre et la pressa contre sa blessure. Il enfonça ses doigts là où la balle avait perforé sa peau et ses muscles. Aaron tomba alors à genoux. Il lâcha son arme dans la chute et Dean s'empressa de la récupérer. Il la pointa alors en direction du visage d'Aaron. Ce dernier avait les traits déformés par la colère et la douleur. Dean s'approcha de lui et fit en sorte que le canon de l'arme appuie fortement contre son front.

\- Cas, ça va ? Demanda-t-il sans quitter son petit ami du regard.

\- Ça va, confirma son petit ami aussitôt.

\- Désolé pour la gifle.

\- Désolé pour tout ce que j'ai dit.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il n'en voulait pas à son petit ami. Il était au contraire fier de lui. Il savait que ça n'avait pas dû être facile pour lui de mentir. De lui faire du mal. Même s'il jouait un rôle.

\- Vous êtes de bons acteurs. Je dois le reconnaître. Je me suis laissé avoir, constata Aaron.

\- On dirait bien oui. Je ne croyais pas que ce serait aussi facile. J'avoue que je suis déçu. Je pensais que tu serais un adversaire autrement plus difficile à battre.

\- Tu crois m'avoir battu Dean ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il sentit ensuite Castiel approcher et poser une main dans son dos pour lui apporter son soutien.

\- C'est justement là que tu te trompes mon ami. Tu peux me tuer … tu vas le faire je n'en doute pas. Mais je serais toujours là dans un coin de te tête. Je serais toujours dans tes cauchemars. Tu porteras toujours mon nom sur ton corps … ma trace … ma marque. Tu m'appartiendrais jusqu'à ce que tu meures Dean. Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

Dean fit en sorte que les propos d'Aaron ne l'affectent pas trop. Mais c'était compliqué. Car il avait effectivement peur que cela soit vrai. Que son tortionnaire reste à jamais dans un coin de sa tête. Qu'il continue à se mettre en travers de sa route. Il espérait que le tuer mettrait un point final à toute cette histoire. Il n'en était toutefois pas sûr.

\- On n'est plus fort que ça. Cas et moi on est plus forts que toi. Et j'aurais la satisfaction de savoir que tu ne feras plus jamais de mal à qui que ce soit.

\- Alors tire Dean. Fais-le. On se reverra de l'autre côté.

Le jeune homme appuya son doigt contre la gâchette. Il plongea ensuite son regard dans celui d'Aaron.

\- C'est pour Dylan et moi … et c'est pour tous ceux à qui tu as fait du mal avant nous.

Sur ces derniers mots, il pressa la détente. Il se força à regarder la balle frapper Aaron en plein front, le tuant sur le coup. Son tortionnaire tomba alors en arrière. Dean attendit qu'il soit au sol pour s'approcher de lui et tirer deux fois supplémentaires. Une fois en plein cœur et une fois au niveau de l'entrejambe. Il laissa ensuite tomber l'arme sur le sol et porta une main à sa bouche pour étouffer le cri qui lui transperça la gorge.

C'était fini. Aaron était mort. Dean avait imaginé ce moment des centaines de fois. Il avait pensé qu'il ressentirait un immense soulagement en le tuant. Et il était effectivement soulagé. Mais il se sentait également vide et épuisé. Il se sentait triste. Il avait tué un homme à terre sans hésiter une seconde. Peu importait ce qu'il avait fait par le passé. Dans le monde d'avant, cela aurait été perçu comme un meurtre. Dean n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit de s'en réjouir.

Il tomba à genoux devant le corps sans vie d'Aaron et se prit la tête entre les mains. C'était la fin d'un long cauchemar. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté. Il était terrifié que rien ne s'arrange réellement. Que tout ceci n'ait servi à rien. Il ne put retenir les sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge et il se mit aussitôt à pleurer bruyamment.

Il entendit du bruit dans son dos et après quelques secondes, il sentit les bras de Castiel se refermer autour de son cou et l'attirer à lui. Il se laissa faire et enfouit son visage dans le torse de l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Tout ira bien Dean. Je peux te promettre que tout ira bien, souffla son petit ami.

Le jeune homme avait envie de le croire. Mais pour le moment, il était incapable de réfléchir. Il avait juste besoin d'évacuer un peu de la tension qui l'habitait depuis trop longtemps. Il continua donc de pleurer. Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité quand Gabriel s'agenouilla à son tour à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Ses deux hommes étaient sa famille et son salut. Avec eux à ses côtés, il s'en sortirait.

\- On est là Dean-o. C'est la fin du cauchemar. Maintenant, on va de l'avant ensemble.

Dean hocha alors la tête pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait entendu. Il s'abandonna totalement à son chagrin et à son soulagement. Il mit de côté tout le reste en se promettant d'y réfléchir quand il serait calme à nouveau. Pour le moment, il voulait juste profiter de la proximité des deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. De celles qui l'avaient maintenu en vie jusque-là et lui avait offert ce qu'il croyait avoir perdu pour de bon à la mort de Sam. Une famille. De l'amour. Et un avenir.


	32. Victoire

**Bonjour**

 **Désolée de publier aussi tard mais il est compliqué en ce moment pour moi de trouver le temps de le faire !**

 **Au passage, je pars en vacances du 11 au 28 août et Elyrine qui continue de faire un super travail de correction ne sera pas là non plus. Je ne pourrais donc pas publier avant mon retour. Prochain chapitre jeudi et ensuite malheureusement pas avant le 31 août ! Désolée, désolée, désolée ...**

 **Sans plus attendre la suite ... merci pour votre fidélité et vos messages !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Search and destroy de 30 seconds to Mars**

 **Chapitre 32 : Victoire**

 _« La victoire est parfois amère. Elle s'accompagne bien souvent par la mort d'innocents qui ont eu le seul tort d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. On se sent alors coupable d'être en vie. On se sent responsable de leur mort. Mais c'est une erreur. Quand on triomphe, on n'a pas le droit de s'arrêter et de perdre du temps à s'apitoyer sur son sort, à se plaindre et à se lamenter. On doit se remettre debout et reconstruire tout ce qui a été détruit. On doit le faire pour soi, pour ce en quoi on croit et aussi et surtout pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas eu le chance de survivre. Notre propre sort ne compte pas vraiment dans un plus grand schéma. La survie de l'humanité et la reconstruction d'une société meilleure est un dessein qui nous dépasse tous. Et pour tous ceux qui n'auront jamais la chance de le connaître, nous nous devons de nous battre et de faire en sorte que ce nouveau soit meilleur, qu'il soit plus juste et qu'il ne laisse personne de côté. Alors relevons la tête et avançons. Ne soyons pas égoïstes. C'est en partie ce qui nous a conduit à notre perte une première fois. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Castiel n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps Dean pleura dans ses bras. Il avait mal aux genoux à force d'être au sol et son dos le lançait affreusement. Mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Il était prêt à rester ainsi des heures entières si cela pouvait aider son petit ami à retrouver un semblant de calme.

Ce qui venait de se passer l'avait entièrement bouleversé. C'était tout à fait compréhensible. Entre les propos échangés avec Castiel et la mort d'Aaron, il était normal que Dean craque. C'était logique et attendu. Ça n'en était pas pour autant plus facile à voir. Les sanglots de son petit ami lui brisaient le cœur. Ils étaient le symbole de ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusque-là et de ce qui leur restait encore à affronter. Aaron était mort mais ils avaient encore bien des choses à régler. Rien n'était réellement terminé.

Gabriel ne bougea pas non plus. Il resta collé contre Dean, une main dans son dos et sa joue sur son épaule. Il était là pour lui et n'envisageait pas une seconde de l'abandonner. Car il savait combien le jeune homme avait également besoin de lui. Il avait besoin d'être entouré des gens qu'il aimait et sur lesquels il se reposait à présent sans hésiter. Ça aurait probablement été encore mieux si Dylan avait pu être là, mais Castiel n'avait aucune idée d'où le jeune homme pouvait se trouver. Il espérait sincèrement que rien ne lui était arrivé. Sa mort détruirait Dean.

Castiel ne regarda pas le cadavre d'Aaron. Il refusait de lui accorder son attention. Pas après tout ce qu'il l'avait forcé à faire. Dire toutes ces horreurs à Dean avait été douloureux. Castiel avait rapidement compris qu'il s'agissait là de leur seule chance de s'en sortir. Il avait fait en sorte de distraire Aaron et de lui offrir un spectacle qui lui ferait baisser légèrement sa garde. Mais les mots étaient douloureux pour Dean. Même s'il les savait faux, ils faisaient écho à toutes ses peurs, à sa culpabilité et à son manque d'estime de lui-même. Castiel avait détesté les prononcer. Parce qu'il ne supportait pas de faire du mal à son petit ami. Il se promit de ne plus jamais lui en faire dans l'avenir.

Dean finit par se calmer après de longues minutes. Il cessa de sangloter et après encore un long moment durant lequel il ne bougea pas, il finit par se redresser. Castiel garda ses mains sur lui pour maintenir le contact. Quand le jeune homme lui fit face à nouveau, il avait les yeux rouges, les paupières gonflées et les joues humides.

Castiel se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Il essuya ensuite les dernières traces de ses larmes du bout des doigts avant de poser une main sur sa nuque et une autre sur sa cuisse. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux durant quelques secondes sans rien dire. Ils avaient besoin d'établir ce contact pour se rassurer, pour se rappeler qu'ils avaient gagné et qu'Aaron ne pouvait désormais plus rien contre eux. Ils avaient encore besoin d'un instant pour l'assimiler pour de bon.

Gabriel sembla comprendre qu'il n'était pas judicieux de parler. Il resta proche d'eux en silence. C'était inhabituel pour lui et probablement difficile de ne rien dire. Il avait sans doute envie de plaisanter pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère mais il restait sérieux parce qu'il savait que c'était ce dont Dean avait besoin. Et qu'il était prêt à aller à l'encontre de ses habitudes et de réflexes pour soulager le jeune homme.

Ce fut finalement Dean qui prit la parole en premier.

\- Il est mort. Aaron est mort, constata-t-il à nouveau.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il savait que même mort, ce monstre continuerait de les hanter pendant quelques temps. Son fantôme pèserait sur leur relation jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à tirer un trait définitif sur cette histoire. Cela allait prendre du temps. Mais Castiel était patient.

\- Je n'en reviens qu'il soit… je ne pensais pas… c'est fini… c'est vraiment fini, ajouta finalement Dean.

\- Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, ajouta Castiel.

\- Ni à toi, ni à qui que ce soit, conclut Gabriel.

Dean hocha la tête à son tour avant de tourner le visage vers le cadavre d'Aaron. Castiel le regarda également. Il était à peine reconnaissable, son visage déformé par la balle qui l'avait traversé. Il était étrange de voir cet homme, ce monstre qui avait tant terrorisé Dean depuis toutes ces semaines, réduit à un cadavre méconnaissable.

\- Il va falloir s'occuper des autres… je pense que beaucoup auront pris la fuite après son petit discours tout à l'heure mais certains… certains continueront de se battre. On doit les tuer… tous.

Castiel se garda bien d'ajouter qu'ils allaient également devoir se charger de Cole. Il n'était pas sûr que son petit ami était prêt à l'envisager et Castiel avait de toute façon bien l'intention d'être celui qui le tuerait. Il voulait être celui qui mettrait un terme à son existence.

\- Dean, tu devrais penser un peu à toi, maintenant. Après ce que tu viens de vivre, personne ne te reprochera de te tenir à l'écart, intervint Gabriel d'une voix douce.

Castiel savait que son frère disait cela parce qu'il était réellement inquiet pour le jeune homme. Il était inquiet qu'il finisse par commettre une erreur et par se faire tuer. Mais il s'agissait d'une erreur et il aurait préféré que Gabriel s'abstienne de parler. Car Dean ne voulait pas être mis à l'écart. Il ne voulait pas se tenir en retrait et attendre. Il avait besoin d'être au cœur de l'action, même si c'était risqué. Et le lui suggérer revenait, dans son esprit, à lui dire qu'il n'était pas capable de se battre. Ce qui sonnerait comme une insulte à ses oreilles.

\- Non, jeta le jeune homme presque aussitôt.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à son frère. Gabriel semblait déterminé à défendre son point de vue. Il agissait en grand frère et se pensait en droit de dire à Dean ce qu'il devait faire ou non parce qu'il ne le considérait pas à même de prendre cette décision dans son état.

\- Je sais que tu veux aider mais tu n'es pas en état de te battre. Pas après ce qui vient de se passer. Tu dois penser à toi et tu dois penser à Castiel aussi.

\- Je ne fais que ça, penser à Castiel, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Mais je ne peux pas rester là à pleurer quand nos amis ont besoin de moi. Quand ce camp a besoin de moi. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme. Je ne peux pas l'être. Pas quand c'est en partie ma faute si tout a commencé.

\- Dean, ce n'est pas… protesta Gabriel inutilement.

\- Bien sûr que si, c'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui ait fait venir Cole. C'est moi qui a pris la décision de le laisser nous rejoindre. S'il n'avait pas été là…

Gabriel lui colla la main contre la bouche pour le faire taire. Castiel fut étonné que Dean le laisse faire.

\- S'il n'avait pas été là, Aaron aurait trouvé un autre moyen pour s'en prendre à nous. Il l'aurait fait qu'il ait croisé ta route ou non. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

\- Gabe a raison, Dean, intervint Castiel. Si tu es responsable, alors je le suis aussi. C'est moi qui ait donné mon feu vert pour qu'il intègre le camp. Si on réfléchit de cette manière, nous sommes tous responsables, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais il n'y a que toi qui laisse cette culpabilité te ronger de l'intérieur et te pousser à faire n'importe quoi.

Dean fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Gabriel retira alors sa main de sa bouche et quand le jeune homme l'ouvrit pour parler à nouveau, Castiel lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Je ne vais pas te dire de rester en retrait. Je sais que tu refuseras. Et même si égoïstement, je préférerais que tu sois en sécurité quelque part, je ne vais pas te dire ce que tu dois ou non faire. Mais tu ne peux pas reprocher à Gabriel de le faire. Il est inquiet pour toi et il t'aime. C'est une réaction normale.

Dean réfléchit une seconde avant de hocher la tête. Il se passa ensuite une main sur le visage avant de se relever doucement. Il vacilla une seconde mais finit par se stabiliser. Castiel se remit sur pied à son tour, imité une seconde plus tard par Gabriel. Dean ramassa son arme puis vérifia le chargeur. Ils n'entendaient plus de coups de feu autour d'eux. Castiel priait pour que les derniers partisans d'Aaron aient quitté le camp. Il espérait qu'ils n'auraient plus à se battre. Il était toutefois prêt à le faire si nécessaire.

\- On doit retourner vers le portail. On doit vérifier qu'ils sont tous partis, expliqua Dean.

Castiel et Gabriel hochèrent la tête. Le jeune homme se mit alors en route. Ils marchèrent en silence en restant sur leurs gardes. Il y avait des cadavres autour d'eux. La plupart étaient les hommes d'Aaron mais il y avait également des membres de leur camp. Richard gisait à l'angle d'un bâtiment. Franck également. Castiel eut de la peine pour ce dernier. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de le connaître mais il savait qu'il était un homme bien. Pour le premier, Castiel ne ressentait rien. Il n'avait pas souhaité sa mort mais se fichait qu'il ait péri.

Quand ils atteignirent le portail, les combats avaient cessé. Les dégâts étaient importants. Il allait leur falloir de longues semaines pour tout remettre en ordre. Ils allaient devoir parer au plus pressé afin de protéger le camp des contaminés qui profiteraient sans nul doute de la brèche laissée par le tank. Une fois ce problème réglé, ils pourraient s'occuper de remettre l'intérieur en état.

Castiel regarda tout autour de lui quand ils s'arrêtèrent. Il espérait voir Dylan quelque part, ainsi que Victor, Lisa, Gilda et tous leurs amis. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en remettre si l'un d'eux était mort. Le premier qu'il aperçut fut Crowley. Il boitait mais ne semblait pas sérieusement blessé. Il s'approcha d'eux en souriant.

\- Content de voir que vous êtes toujours en un seul morceau ! Lança-t-il.

Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il était soulagé de voir le membre du conseil vivant. Il ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement avant qu'il ne prenne partie pour Dean mais à présent, il le voyait presque comme un ami.

\- Des nouvelles de Dylan ? Demanda alors son petit ami sans attendre.

Castiel n'était même pas jaloux de l'entendre s'inquiéter ainsi pour son ami. Il savait à présent qu'il ne représenterait jamais un danger pour eux. Et il était lui-même très inquiet pour lui.

\- Il va bien. Il aide les autres à sortir les cadavres de tous ces salopards. On va les brûler pour qu'ils n'attirent pas les contaminés. Le reste a pris la fuite il y a quelques minutes.

\- Et Victor ? Demanda ensuite Dean.

\- Il a reçu une balle dans le genou. Le docteur Stevens s'occupe de lui pendant qu'on parle. Il doit son salut à Lisa. Cette femme peut être réellement effrayante quand on touche à quelqu'un qu'elle aime.

Dean sourit alors. Une nouvelle fois, Castiel fut surpris de ne ressentir aucune jalousie en le voyant faire. Ce qu'ils venaient de vivre avait remis les choses en perspective. Il avait présent conscience de ce qui était réellement important, et surtout de ce qui ne l'était pas. Il ne voulait plus perdre de temps avec des choses futiles. Il avait confiance en Dean. C'était tout ce qui importait.

\- Quelqu'un sait combien des nôtres sont morts ? Demanda Gabriel après quelques secondes.

Crowley détourna les yeux et sembla songeur une seconde. Il finit par reporter son attention sur les trois hommes. Il avait l'air un peu triste. C'était étonnant de le voir ainsi, lui qui souriait toujours malgré les circonstances. Lui qui semblait se ficher de tout et de tout le monde.

\- Trop, malheureusement. Mais ça aurait pu être pire. On n'a pas encore de nombre exact. Je sais que Richard et Franck sont morts. Amélia est blessée sérieusement. Il y en a sûrement d'autres mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Castiel espérait sincèrement que la jeune femme allait s'en sortir. Elle avait été une alliée précieuse quand ils avaient débattu de la possibilité de livrer Dean à Aaron. Son petit ami saisit alors sa main. Il avait sans doute senti qu'il en avait besoin. Il allait le remercier pour son geste quand un aboiement non loin d'eux attira leur attention. Castiel aperçut alors Red qui courrait dans leur direction. Il n'avait pas pensé à lui depuis le début des combats. Mais de toute évidence, le chien s'en était sorti sans aucune égratignure.

Dean lâcha sa main quand Red fut à sa hauteur. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et accueillit son chien dans ses bras. Ce dernier lui donna de grands coups de langues sur le visage avant d'aboyer à nouveau.

\- Hé mon grand … je vais bien. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, souffla Dean contre le cou de Red.

Castiel les laissa à leurs retrouvailles et regarda à nouveau autour d'eux. Il voulait se rendre utile. Il était épuisé mais il y avait trop de choses à faire pour se reposer. Il reporta finalement son attention sur Crowley.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

Le membre du conseil lui sourit en haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne suis pas le chef. A vous de voir. Quoi que j'aimerais assez que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous comptez faire de Cole. Il est toujours menotté au grillage et personne ne sait quoi faire de lui.

Castiel sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale en entendant le nom du traître qui avait joué avec lui. Il savait ce qu'il voulait faire de Cole. Il n'était juste pas sûr qu'on lui en donnerait l'autorisation s'il partageait son plan avec Crowley.

\- J'ai essayé de lui parler mais il refuse de répondre. Il ne veut parler à personne d'autre qu'à toi. Donc je suppose que tu pourrais commencer par t'occuper de lui si tu ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il baissa les yeux sur Dean et constata que le jeune homme le regardait. Il avait toujours Red dans les bras mais il semblait songeur. Castiel savait que son petit ami avait le même plan que lui concernant Cole. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser en vie. Pas après qu'il leur ait dit ce qu'il comptait faire à Castiel. Il n'abandonnerait pas. S'ils le laissaient partir, ils prenaient le risque de le voir revenir avec d'autres. Ils ne pourraient pas survivre à une nouvelle attaque.

\- On va s'en occuper, assura Castiel sans quitter Dean des yeux.

Ce dernier acquiesça. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois sur le sommet de son crâne avant de se relever Son chien resta assis à ses pieds. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de l'abandonner à nouveau.

\- On va le tuer, déclara alors le jeune homme sans hésiter.

Castiel grimaça en l'entendant. Il aurait préféré que son petit ami ne partage pas leur plan avec Crowley. Il n'était pas sûr que le membre du conseil approuverait. Il ne voulait pas avoir à en débattre. Il voulait tuer Cole, jeter son corps à l'extérieur et tirer un trait sur toute cette histoire. Si Crowley insistait pour que le conseil soit mêlé à cette histoire, il perdrait un temps fou à discuter. Il voulait Cole mort maintenant.

\- Officiellement, je pense que c'est une décision dont nous devons discuter ensemble. Officieusement, je vous encourage vivement à le faire. Il ne mérite rien de mieux. Si quelqu'un me demande, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu de lui.

Castiel écarquilla les yeux, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. A côté de lui, Dean souriait à présent. Crowley leur adressa alors un petit signe de la main.

\- Maintenant Messieurs, si vous le voulez bien, je vais vous laisser tranquille et aller voir ailleurs si je peux être utile à quelque chose.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna sans se retourner. Castiel le suivit des yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Dean et Gabriel. Son frère était occupé à caresser Red mais son petit ami le regardait.

\- On ne peut pas le laisser en vie, constat t-il.

\- Je sais, assura Castiel en retour. Je suis juste surpris que Crowley nous laisse faire sans protester.

Dean haussa les épaules. Visiblement, la décision du membre du conseil ne semblait pas l'avoir surpris. Castiel baissa les yeux sur Gabriel.

\- On se retrouve plus tard ? Demanda t-il.

Il ne voulait pas que son frère vienne avec eux. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit là quand il tuerait Cole. Car maintenant que les combats étaient terminés, abattre leur ennemi constituerait un meurtre de sang froid. Il avait peur que son frère désapprouve. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il le voit ensuite comme un assassin.

\- Hors de question, je viens avec vous, asséna Gabriel en se relevant.

Il garda la main sur le crâne de Red. Il semblait déterminé et étrangement calme.

\- Je veux être là quand il rendra son dernier souffle.

\- Gabe, tu es conscient que je vais …

\- Que tu vas le tuer, oui, le coupa son frère. Et si tu ne le fais pas alors c'est moi qui le ferait. Tu sais que je ne suis pas un partisan de la peine de mort mais après ce qu'il t'a fait … après ce qu'il vous a fait, on ne peut pas le laisser partir.

Castiel fut soulagé d'avoir le soutien de son frère. C'était important pour lui. Il savait que tuer Cole le bouleverserait. Il serait probablement soulagé également. Mais ôter la vie d'un homme n'était pas une chose facile. Même quand cet homme avait failli vous détruire et vous enlever la chose la plus importante au monde.

\- Cas, je devrais le faire, intervint alors Dean. J'ai déjà tuer Aaron. Un de plus ou un de moins, ça ne changera pas grand chose. Je ne veux pas que tu …

\- Non, je vais le faire Dean. C'est à moi de le faire.

Le jeune homme ne protesta pas. Il savait combien cela était important pour Castiel. Comme ce dernier savait que son petit ami avait voulu être celui qui tuerait Aaron. C'était le seul moyen de tirer un trait sur toute cette histoire. La seule solution pour repartir de l'avant. Il en avait besoin.

\- D'accord mais je viens avec toi, assura le jeune homme.

\- Bien sûr, accepta Castiel qui n'envisageait pas les choses autrement.

Il allait avoir besoin de son petit ami. Sans lui à ses côtés, il doutait d'en être capable. Ils se regardèrent dan les yeux durant quelques secondes avant de prendre la direction de l'endroit où Cole se trouvait toujours.

A mesure qu'ils avançaient, Castiel pouvait sentir le stress monter. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre trop fort et trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas reculer. Il devait se montrer fort. Il devait faire comme Dean et prendre son courage à deux mains.

Quand il aperçut enfin Cole, il se força à respirer calmement par le nez. Une nouvelle fois, Dean dut deviner son malaise puisqu'il lui prit la main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

\- Quoi qu'il puisse dire, ça ne change rien. Je t'aime et je serais là pour toi, souffla Dean dans son oreille.

Castiel acquiesça, rassuré. Devant eux, Cole les regardait approcher. Il ne souriait plus et semblait même légèrement inquiet. Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. La situation s'était considérablement compliqué pour lui. Et il avait perdu tous ses alliés. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer on sort à présent. Il savait qu'il allait mourir.

\- Hé, les amoureux ! Quelles sont les dernières nouvelles ? Demanda Cole quand ils furent suffisamment proches de lui pour l'entendre.

Dean ne dit rien et se tourna vers Castiel pour lui laisser l'opportunité d'annoncer sa défaite à Cole. C'était un privilège dont le jeune homme ne comptait pas se priver.

\- Vous avez perdu, déclara t-il alors sans attendre. Vous avez perdu. Aaron est mort.

\- Oh … je dois reconnaître que je vous ai sous-estimé. Je ne pensais pas que vous puissiez gagner. Peut être ai-je parié sur le mauvais cheval, en fin de compte.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il vit du coin de l'œil Gabriel avancer à son tour et se poster à côté de Cole. Dean, quant à lui, s'immobilisa à côté de son petit ami. Il lui tenait toujours la main et ce simple contact suffisait à donner du courage à Castiel.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes venu me tuer à présent, constata Cole ensuite.

Castiel était presque déçu de ne pas l'entendre supplier. De ne pas le voir pleurer et demander à ce qu'ils l'épargnent. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il s'excuse. Mais il avait pensé qu'il tenterait tout de même de sauver sa peau. Il paraissait juste résigné. Et prêt à mourir.

\- On ne peut pas te laisser en vie. On ne peut pas avoir confiance en toi. Et je sais que si on te relâche, tu reviendras. Je ne vois guère d'autre solution, expliqua t-il.

\- Tu peux avoir toutes les explications du monde Castiel, ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire n'en est pas moins un meurtre de sang froid. Une exécution. Je ne te juge pas. J'aurais fait la même chose. Je l'ai même déjà faite. Mais ne te voile pas la face. Tu es sur le point de devenir un assassin. Et cela ne fera pas de toi quelqu'un de foncièrement différent de moi juste parce que tu ne vois pas d'autre solution.

Cole avait au moins raison sur un point. Castiel était sur le point d'assassiner un homme désarmé et attaché. C'était un meurtre. Il en était conscient et l'avait accepté. Mais il n'y prenait aucun plaisir. Contrairement à Cole, il n'aimait pas faire souffrir les autres. Il était différent de lui.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, protesta t-il alors.

\- Si le penser peut t'aider à dormir la nuit, parfait. Mais ne crois surtout pas que me tuer arrangera tous tes problèmes. C'est tout le contraire qui t'attend.

Castiel savait qu'il avait tort de laisser Cole parler. De perdre du temps à l'écouter quand tout ce qu'il disait avait pour unique but de le faire souffrir. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à en finir. Et il était curieux de savoir ce que son ennemi avait à lui dire.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda t-il.

Cole sourit à nouveau avant de hocher la tête.

\- Oui. Me tuer … tuer Aaron, ça n'effacera pas tout ce que vous avez vécu jusque là. Ça vous apportera une satisfaction éphémère mais ensuite … ensuite quoi ? Tu crois que cela réglera le problème de Dean ? Tu crois que ça effacera les tortures qu'il a subis et le mal que vous vous êtes fait mutuellement ?

Castiel n'était pas naïf. Il savait que tuer Cole ne ferait pas disparaître les épreuves qu'il leur restait à affronter. Mais c'était une première étape. Ils devaient se débarrasser de la menace qui pesait toujours sur eux avant d'envisager de se reconstruire. C'était le moyen de clore ce chapitre et d'en entamer un autre.

\- Soyez réalistes tous les deux. Ce qu'Aaron vous a fait … ce qu'il a fait à Dean, c'est quelque chose que vous ne pourrez jamais oublier. Il restera toujours dans un coin de votre tête et il finira par tout emporter avec lui. Par vous prendre tout ce que vous croyez avoir gardé. Il a injecté du venin dans votre relation et il n'y a aucun remède. Aucun. Vous finirez par le comprendre.

Dean fit un pas dans la direction de Cole, lâchant la main de Castiel au passage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement ? Tu ne devrais pas plutôt tenter de nous convaincre de te laisser en vie ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est comme ça que tu vas nous faire changer d'avis ?

Cole haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'essaierais de vous faire changer d'avis ? Il me semble que vous êtes plutôt déterminés et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me ridiculiser de la sorte. Non, je préfère de loin vous dire tout ce que vous devez savoir avant de mourir. Prends ça comme les dernières paroles d'un homme condamné.

Dean secoua la tête en ricanant. Castiel savait qu'il était en train de perdre patience. Il pouvait voir les signes de la rage qui consumait son petit ami à cet instant précis. Mais il ne chercha pas à le calmer. Il ne tenta pas non plus de le faire taire. Il avait le droit de parler. Le droit de demander des explications. Cole lui avait énormément de mal à lui aussi. Il avait été à l'origine de tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Aaron.

\- Tu crois tout savoir mieux que nous ? Tu ne vois pas que tu t'es trompé depuis le début ? Tu pensais pouvoir éloigner Castiel de moi. Tu pensais pouvoir me dissuader de me remettre avec lui. Et tu pensais enfin qu'on perdrait cette guerre. Tu t'es trompé sur chacun de ces points. Mais tu continues pourtant de croire que tu as raison. Je t'avoue que je suis curieux de savoir comment tu peux être aussi sûr de toi.

Cole avait les yeux rivés sur Dean à présent. Castiel n'aimait pas la façon qu'il avait de regarder son petit ami. De l'observer comme s'il se trouvait face à de la marchandise. Il y avait de l'envie dans son regard. Peut être des regrets également. Ceux sans doute de ne pas avoir été qui avait abusé de Dean. Dans tous les cas, Castiel détestait ce qu'il voyait.

\- Je le sais parce que je suis passé par là … j'ai été torturé et détenu pendant plusieurs mois. On a tenté de faire dire des choses et j'ai tenu bon. J'ai tué chacun des hommes qui m'avaient touché. Je ne les ai pas oublié pour autant. Ils sont toujours dans ma tête. Ils continuent de me parler.

\- Peut être aurait il été préférable pour toi de consulter un psy pour tout ça … parce qu'entendre des voix dans sa tête, c'est une pathologie et c'est … commença Gabriel en regardant Cole du coin de l'œil.

\- Gabe, stop, le coupa Dean aussitôt. Laisse le finir.

Castiel espérait sincèrement que les paroles de Cole ne faisaient pas douter son petit ami. Qu'elles n'allaient pas le faire revenir plusieurs pas en arrière. Quelque part où Castiel n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'atteindre à nouveau. Elles faisaient écho à ce qu'Aaron avait dit. Il savait combien Dean était fragile et combien chacune des paroles de son ex bourreau l'avait bouleversé.

\- Ce qu'il faut que vous compreniez tous les deux … ce qu'il est important que vous gardiez en tête, c'est … c'est qu'Aaron a gagné. Peu importe qu'il soit mort et peu importe qu'il n'ait pas pu prendre ce camp comme il l'avait prévu. Ce n'était pas son objectif principal de toute façon. Ce qu'il voulait avant tout c'était s'immiscer entre vous. Faire germer le doute et vous détruire. Il a réussi. Vous n'en avez peut être pas encore conscience mais vous finirez par le voir. Les marques qu'il a laissées derrière lui seront toujours là … comme le nom qu'il a gravé dans ton cou. Et tout cela finira par rejaillir à un moment ou à un autre.

Dean secoua la tête.

\- Je ne le laisserai pas gagner.

\- C'est trop tard, répliqua Cole.

Castiel ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer à parler. Ses paroles étaient un poison qui risquait de contaminer Dean et de le détruire à petit feu. Il devait le faire taire. Il s'approcha donc de son petit ami et lui prit son arme. Il vérifia le chargeur puis retira la sécurité avant de le braquer en direction du visage de Cole.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit à un baiser d'adieu ? Demanda ce dernier en le regardant à nouveau.

Castiel avait la main qui tremblait légèrement. Il avait déjà tué des hommes. Mais à chaque fois, c'était dans le feu de l'action. Et uniquement parce que sa vie en dépendait. Cette fois, il allait tirer sans aucune autre raison que la vengeance. Il ne devait pas se voiler la face. Il ne tuait pas Cole uniquement parce qu'il représentait un danger pour le camp. Il le faisait avant tout pour lui faire payer tout le mal qu'il avait fait. A Dean. A Castiel. A Dylan. C'était un meurtre et il avait du mal à ordonner à son doigt d'appuyer su la gâchette.

\- Cas, tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda Dean à côté de lui.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il voulait le faire. Il en avait besoin. Mais ce n'était pas simple pour lui. Il savait que tout changerait ensuite. Il devrait vivre avec cela sur la conscience. Il ne pourrait jamais totalement l'oublier.

\- Tu devrais laisser faire Dean. Lui, c'est un tueur. Je l'ai senti dès notre rencontre. Il a cette violence en lui … cette noirceur qui le rend similaire à moi. Toi, tu es différent. Tu es pur … un peu lâche aussi sans doute, commenta Cole.

Castiel avait le cœur qui battait trop vite et trop fort. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il savait que Cole disait cela pour lui faire mal. Pour se moquer de lui. Il considérait toutefois que ne pas être capable de tirer sur un homme sans hésiter une seconde ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de lâche. C'était au contraire ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de bien.

\- Dean et toi n'avez strictement rien en commun, assura t-il autant pour son petit ami que pour Cole.

\- Il n'a peut être pas entièrement tort mon ange, souffla Dean.

\- Non, il se trompe. Il se trompe et je vais vous le prouver.

Cole sourit alors.

\- Ah oui et comment exactement vas tu prouver que tu n'es pas …

Castiel ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, son doigt pressa sur la gâchette. Le coup de feu lui sembla particulièrement assourdissant. Il ne ferma toutefois pas les yeux et regarda la balle traverser le front de Cole. Il regarda sa tête basculer en arrière sous la force de l'impact puis en avant quand elle heurta le grillage derrière lui. Il regarda enfin le sang couler de la plaie.

Pendant de longues secondes, personne ne dit rien. Castiel était sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux du corps sans vie de son ennemi. Il ne pouvait pas non plus baisser son bras et lâcher son arme même si sa main tremblait toujours violemment.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit celle de Dean se poser sur son avant bras qu'il sortit de sa torpeur.

\- C'est fini mon ange … c'est terminé, souffla son petit ami.

Castiel hocha la tête et laissa Dean lui prendre l'arme de la main. Il le laissa également abaisser son bras. Il avait cru qu'il s'effondrerait immédiatement après avoir tiré. Il pensait avoir une réaction similaire à celle de Dean un peu plus tôt. Mais il se sentait étrangement calme. Apaisé. Soulagé. Cela en disait probablement long sur l'homme qu'il était. Il s'en fichait. Ils étaient débarrassés de Cole et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

\- Cassie, tu es toujours avec nous ? Demanda Gabriel en s'approchant de lui.

Castiel lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de hocher la tête.

\- Je suis là … je suis juste … je pensais que ce serait différent. Je pensais que ce serait plus compliqué. Mais c'est … c'est comme si on m'avait libéré d'un poids. Je me sens soulagé et je … est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de mauvais ?

Il avait peur que sa réaction inquiète son frère et son petit ami. Que cela les amène à penser qu'il était capable de tuer un homme sans sourciller. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils aient cette image de lui.

\- Ça fait de toi quelqu'un de normal Cassie. Cole vous a fait beaucoup de mal à tous les deux. Et il était une menace … sa mort est un soulagement pour nous tous.

\- Mais je devrais … je ne devrais pas me sentir coupable ?

\- Ça viendra, mon ange … laisse toi le temps de réaliser. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, ça ne changera jamais ce qu'on pense de toi. Je suis fier de ton courage et de ta force. Je t'aime … quoi que tu puisses ressentir en ce moment ou dans le futur.

Castiel hocha alors la tête puis se tourna vers Dean.

\- Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras ? Demanda t-il alors d'une toute petite voix.

\- Tu n'as pas à me le demander, répondit son petit ami.

Castiel se colla alors à lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il inspira profondément pour emplir ses narines du parfum unique de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il sentit Dean passer ses bras dans son dos et il ferma les yeux.

\- Je vais vous laisser et voir comment Victor se porte. Vous devriez vous reposer tous les deux, lança Gabriel.

Castiel savait qu'il était probablement égoïste. Il aurait du demander à son frère de rester. Il aurait peut être du le prendre dans ses bras avant de chercher du réconfort dans ceux de Dean. Gabriel avait assisté à la mort d'Aaron et de Cole. Il était probablement sous le choc aussi. Mais il avait besoin de son petit ami à cet instant précis. Il espérait que Gabriel pourrait le comprendre.

\- Merci pour tout Gabe, souffla t-il.

\- Ne me remercie pas Cassie. Prends soin de toi. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Et n'oublie pas que je t'aime aussi d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Castiel écouta son frère s'éloigner mais ne rouvrit pas les yeux. Il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de Dean. Il n'était pas encore prêt à se séparer de lui.

\- Tu sais … Cole avait tort. Il se trompait. Il se trompait sur nous et sur moi … il se trompait sur toi. C'est nous qui avons gagné. Pas lui. Et je peux te garantir que je vais te le prouver si toutefois tu en doutes.

Castiel hocha doucement la tête contre le cou de Dean. Il faisait confiance à son petit ami. Il le savait capable de démentir les propos de Cole et de lui prouver effectivement qu'Aaron ne viendrait jamais détruire leur histoire maintenant qu'il était mort.

\- Et tu sais pourquoi ? Demanda ensuite Dean.

\- Non, souffla Castiel.

Dean l'embrassa sur le côté du crane avant de s'expliquer.

\- Parce que je t'aime. Parce que je t'aimerais toujours. Parce que je veux t'épouser. Et parce que malgré tout ce qui nous ai arrivé, je continue de penser que nous serons heureux ensemble.

Castiel sourit légèrement mais en retira pas son visage du cou de son petit ami pour le lui montrer.

\- Ce n'est pas une demande officielle ?

Dean rit une seconde.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Juste une promesse. Ma demande officielle viendra plus tard. Ce n'est pas le bon moment. Et puis Gabriel m'en voudrait si je ne lui demandais pas ta main avant.

Castiel rit à son tour, amusé. Il imaginait Dean allant voir son frère pour lui demander sa main. Il imaginait également la réaction de Gabriel. C'était ridicule.

\- Gabriel n'est pas mon père, rappela t-il alors.

\- Sauf qu'il l'est un peu … en quelque sorte. Et quelque chose me dit qu'il est à cheval sur les traditions. Et puis je dois trouver une bague … ou quelque chose pour symboliser notre engagement. Je ne peux pas juste te demander de m'épouser. Je dois y mettre les formes.

\- Peut être que je te le demanderai en premier, avança Castiel.

Il était probablement indécent de parler mariage alors qu'ils venaient de tuer quelqu'un. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient seulement à un mètre de son cadavre. Mais c'était un moyen pour eux de tourner la page pour de bon. C'était également une dernière insulte faite à l'homme qui avait cru – à tort – être en mesure de les détruire.

\- Peut être … mais je préfère te dire tout de suite que je veux une bague. Je n'en ai pas l'air mais je suis un peu vieux jeu sur ce point.

\- Ok pour la bague, accepta Castiel en reculant finalement le visage.

Il posa ensuite ses yeux sur celui de son petit ami. Il avait des cernes et les traits tirés. Mais il semblait lui aussi soulagé. Et heureux. Castiel l'embrassa sur la bouche pour sceller la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faits à l'instant.

\- On devrait suivre le conseil de Gabriel et aller se reposer, suggéra Castiel quand il mit un terme au baiser.

Dean vint alors coller son front contre le sien en ferma les yeux.

\- Ou on pourrait rejoindre notre chambre et tu pourrais me faire l'amour, répliqua t-il.

Castiel recula alors brusquement, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Pendant une seconde, il fut persuadé qu'il avait halluciné.

\- Quoi ? Demanda t-il.

\- Tu pourrais me faire l'amour … je suis prêt Cas. Et sans doute que c'est surprenant après ce qui vient de se passer … peut être que c'est trop te demander mais je … j'ai vraiment envie de nous prouver à tous les deux qu'ils se sont trompés.

Castiel en avait envie aussi. Il ne voulait toutefois pas que son petit ami se sente obligé de précipiter les choses. Cela leur ferait plus de mal que de bien. S'il avait besoin de plus de temps, Castiel était prêt à le lui laisser.

\- Dean, tu n'es pas obligé de … commença t-il alors.

\- Non, je ne le suis pas, le coupa son petit ami. J'en ai envie. J'en ai besoin.

Castiel sourit alors à son tour. Dean semblait attendre une réponse plus claire de sa part. Il s'empressa de la lui donner.

\- J'en ai envie aussi, confirma t-il.

Son petit ami lui attrapa alors le visage et l'embrassa avec passion. C'était un baiser qui enflamma tout son corps et fit accélérer les battements de son cœur. C'était une promesse de plus. Castiel laissa la langue de son petit ami venir chercher la sienne. Il ne chercha pas à prendre le contrôle du baiser. Il laissa à Dean le soin d'imposer le rythme. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle. Castiel plongea son regard dans celui de son petit ami pendant une seconde. Il était sûr que Dean lui disait vrai. Qu'il se sentait réellement prêt. Mais il avait besoin d'une énième confirmation. Celle qu'il ne pourrait trouver que dans les iris verts de son petit ami. Celui qui avait dit un jour que les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme avait du penser à Dean au même moment. Car le jeune homme pouvait dissimuler la moindre émotion sur son visage. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire taire ses yeux. Et Castiel n'eut pas besoin de les regarder très longtemps pour être définitivement convaincu. Il était sûr de lui. Et il était déjà sensiblement excité. Castiel lui attrapa la main et sans attendre une seconde de plus, il l'entraîna derrière lui en direction de leur chambre. Maintenant qu'il était rassuré sur les motivations de son petit ami, il n'avait plus aucune patience. Il avait besoin de déshabiller son petit ami. De caresser son corps nu. De le sentir bouger contre lui. D'être enfin intimement lié à lui. Il pouvait sentir son corps réclamer la proximité de celui de Dean. Il entendit le jeune homme éclater de rire dans son dos, sans doute amusé par son impatience et sa précipitation. Ce son était comme de la musique aux oreilles de Castiel. La plus douce des musiques. C'était une preuve de plus que son petit ami allait définitivement mieux. Castiel sourit mais resta concentré sur le chemin qui leur restait à parcourir. A cet instant précis, plus rien d'autre n'existait. Il ne voyait plus rien. N'entendait pas le bruit des gens autour d'eux. Il avait une mission. Elle était simple. Il allait passer tout le reste de la journée à donner à Dean toute l'attention qu'il méritait. A lui faire comprendre du bout des doigts et du bout des lèvres qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Qu'il ferait en sorte de mériter la confiance qu'il lui accordait. Et que plus rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer à nouveau.


	33. Sexe

**Bonjour**

 **Tout d'abord désolée de poster seulement aujourd'hui. Ces derniers temps entre Elyrine et moi, on est pas mal occupées. On n'a pas toujours Internet et du coup c'est compliqué de s'en tenir au programme. Je pars aujourd'hui en vacances. Comme je vous l'avais dit, je reviens fin août donc je pourrais poster un nouveau chapitre le 31 seulement. Je sais que c'est long. Je suis désolée.**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire, m'écrire et promis, après les vacances, il sera plus simple de s'en tenir à l'agenda !**

 **Bonne lecture et à dans trois semaines !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre:**

 **100 suns de 30 seconds to Mars**

 **Chapitre 33 : Sexe**

 _« On dit que le bonheur est une chose éphémère, qu'il va et vient mais ne s'attarde jamais. J'ai longtemps pensé que c'était vrai. Et puis, comme beaucoup d'autres, j'ai compris mon erreur. J'ai rencontré la personne qui m'a démontré que je me trompais. Le bonheur n'est éphémère que si on le laisse nous échapper parce qu'on est convaincu qu'il ne restera pas. Mais si on se bat pour lui… si on croit en lui et qu'on s'y accroche de toutes nos forces, alors il peut être éternel. Ce sont nos propres erreurs qui le font fuir. Je l'ai compris aujourd'hui. J'ai connu le bonheur et j'ai failli le laisser m'échapper. Mais parce que l'homme que j'aime et qui me rend heureux a refusé de lâcher, j'ai fini par comprendre que je devais me battre aussi. Castiel, mon amour, mon ange… tu es ma chance d'être heureux pour de bon. Tu es mon espoir, mon avenir et ma force. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Ils avaient rejoint la chambre sans parler, ne laissant personne les arrêter en chemin et sans s'arrêter eux-mêmes. Castiel avait la sensation de retrouver l'excitation des premières fois. La sensation que tout son corps allait s'embraser. Il était excité et anxieux. Impatient et nerveux. Il voulait faire les choses bien. Et même si Dean semblait sûr de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur que son petit ami se soit précipité.

Il voulait toutefois essayer. Peu importait que cela fonctionne ou non. Si Dean lui demandait d'arrêter, il le ferait sans hésiter. Il ne lui en voudrait pas. Ne lui ferait pas le moindre reproche. Il savait que cette étape était difficile pour le jeune homme. Et il savait qu'il était nerveux lui aussi.

Ils allaient réapprendre à se découvrir. Castiel était déterminé à prendre son temps. Il était excité mais il voulait faire en sorte que Dean se sente parfaitement à l'aise. Qu'il se sente aimé et vénéré. Qu'il comprenne que Castiel était parfaitement conscient de la chance qu'il avait. Du cadeau que son petit ami lui faisait. Après lui avoir offert sa virginité, Dean allait lui confier son corps à nouveau. Un corps qui n'avait pas changé mais avait subi le pire. Un corps qu'il n'assumait plus vraiment comme avant. Et c'était à Castiel que revenait la responsabilité de le réconcilier avec lui. De lui apprendre à l'aimer à nouveau.

Ils franchirent la porte de leur chambre avant de se lâcher la main. Dean se chargea alors de fermer la porte et de la verrouiller. Il se tourna ensuite vers Castiel et lui adressa un sourire timide. Il ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire maintenant. Il avait les joues légèrement rouges et le souffle visiblement court. Il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre et se passait la langue sur les lèvres pour les humidifier. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas prêt à prendre l'initiative. Castiel aurait préféré qu'il fasse le premier pas. Mais puisqu'il n'en était pas capable, il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

Il devait aller doucement. Il ne voulait surtout pas que son petit ami se sente acculé ou contraint de suivre le mouvement. Il devait faire en sorte qu'il puisse renoncer à chaque instant.

Castiel était conscient de la responsabilité immense qui lui incombait. Il espérait sincèrement être à la hauteur.

Pendant une seconde, il hésita à demander à Dean s'il était réellement prêt. S'il était sûr de lui. Il savait toutefois que le jeune homme n'apprécierait pas de le voir douter de lui. Il se ravisa donc et fit un pas en direction de son petit ami. Il lui saisit la main puis l'attira doucement en direction de lit. Il le fit s'asseoir sur le rebord puis s'agenouilla devant lui.

La première chose à faire était de déshabiller Dean. De le faire doucement pour qu'il ne panique pas. Castiel voulait ensuite embrasser chaque centimètre carré de sa peau pour se la réapproprier et prouver à son petit ami qu'il le désirait toujours autant. Que rien n'avait changé. Qu'il le trouvait toujours aussi beau.

Il commença donc par détacher les lacets de ses chaussures. Il les lui retira puis lui enleva ses chaussettes. Il prit une seconde pour caresser ses pieds avant de faire glisser ses mains le long de ses tibias et de les immobiliser sur ses cuisses. Dean le regardait avec un certain émerveillement et Castiel se sentit alors pousser des ailes.

Il se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser rapidement sur la bouche avant de glisser ses mains sous la surchemise qu'il portait. Dean l'aida à la retirer. Quand Castiel posa les mains sur le rebord de son tee shirt, il entendit son petit ami retenir son souffle. Il leva alors à nouveau les yeux sur lui.

\- Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire Dean … un seul et j'arrête.

\- Non je … continue s'il te plaît … mais … doucement d'accord ?

Castiel hocha la tête. Il souleva doucement le tee shirt de son petit ami, révélant peu à peu la peau de son torse. Il avait fait du sport ces derniers temps et avait retrouvé des muscles. Il était toujours un peu trop maigre mais il allait mieux. Castiel jeta son tee shirt par terre avant de regarder Dean dans les yeux. Il approcha ses mains de son torse mais attendit d'avoir la confirmation que son petit ami était prêt à le laisser le toucher. Quand ce dernier hocha doucement la tête, Castiel laissa le bout de ses doigts effleurer ses pectoraux. Il les remonta sur ses épaules puis le long de son sternum jusqu'à son ventre. Sa peau était douce et chaude. Elle était pâle, faisant ressortir les tâches de rousseur qui la parsemait ici et là. Dean n'avait sans doute pas conscience de la perfection de son corps. Il doutait bien trop de lui pour se rendre compte à quel point il était magnifique. Aux yeux de Castiel, personne ne pouvait rivaliser.

\- Cas ? L'appela Dean quand il cessa de bouger pendant quelques secondes.

\- Je suis là, répondit aussitôt Castiel.

Jusque là, tout avait été relativement facile. Mais l'étape suivante était plus compliquée. Il n'était pas sûr que Dean serait capable de le laisser le toucher en dessous de la taille. Il devait toutefois essayer. Il posa donc ses mains sur la ceinture de son jean. Il attendit une seconde pour laisser à son petit ami la possibilité de se rétracter. Mais quand il fut sûr qu'il ne dirait rien, il détacha sa ceinture puis les boutons de son jean. Dean respira bruyamment. Il avait les mains posées sur le matelas de chaque côté de sa taille. Il ne paniquait pas. Mais il n'était visiblement pas totalement à l'aise. Castiel lui sourit puis attendit que son petit ami se soulève légèrement pour baisser son jean et son caleçon. Il garda ses yeux rivés sur son visage jusqu'à parvenir à faire glisser les deux le long de ses jambes. Dean se rassit alors et posa une main sur la joue de son petit ami.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable. Tu ne dois pas … tu ne dois surtout pas oublier que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ou avec ce que tu me fais.

Castiel savait exactement ce que son petit ami cherchait à lui dire. Il n'eut pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour comprendre. Dean avait peur de ne pas réussir à être physiquement excité. Castiel ne serait pas vexé si c'était le cas. Le simple fait que son petit ami accepte d'être ainsi nu devant lui était un miracle en soit. Il saurait s'en contenter si c'était tout ce qu'il parvenait à obtenir.

Il avait toutefois envie d'essayer d'avoir plus. Mais il devait laisser le temps à Dean de se réhabituer à ses caresses. De comprendre qu'ils iraient à son rythme. Qu'il n'y avait qu'eux dans cette chambre. Qu'Aaron ne pouvait plus rien contre lui.

\- Allonge toi sur le lit, souffla t-il.

Dean acquiesça avant de faire ce que Castiel lui demandait. Il s'installa sur le dos, la tête sur son oreillers et les bras long de son corps. Il était tendu mais Castiel ne le lui fit pas remarquer.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je reste habillé ou est-ce que je peux retirer mes vêtements ?

Dean réfléchit une seconde à sa question avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Castiel était convaincu qu'il allait lui demander de rester entièrement habillé. Mais son petit ami le surprit une nouvelle fois quelques instants plus tard.

\- Tu peux te déshabiller … juste … pas tout … pas tout de suite.

\- Ok Dean.

Castiel se releva pour retirer ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son jean et son tee shirt. Il garda son boxer pour satisfaire son petit ami. Avec aussi peu de vêtements, son érection était évidente. Dean ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il réagissait à la proximité du corps de son petit ami. A sa nudité après des semaines passées sans pouvoir le voir entièrement nu. Il monta sur le lit à quatre pattes et s'installa sur les jambes de Dean. Il fit ensuite glisser ses mains de son ventre à son torse. Il se pencha en avant pour embrasser le cou de son petit ami. Il parsema ensuite tout le haut de son torse de baisers. Il accorda de l'attention à ses épaules, ses pectoraux et ses bras. Il saisit chacune de ses mains pour les embrasser à leur tour. Il en fit de même avec chacun de ses doigts. Il ne voulait surtout pas négliger la moindre partie de son corps. Il voulait que Dean se détende. Qu'il se sente bien. Et cela devait fonctionner puisque rapidement Castiel sentit les muscles de son petit ami se relâcher un à un. Il sourit contre la peau de son cou avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres, les joues, le bout du nez et le front. Il aurait pu passer des heures entières à recouvrir son corps de baisers. Il ne ressentait pas forcément le besoin d'aller plus loin. Il parvenait facilement à ignorer son érection. Son cerveau était aux commandes et était déterminé à faire passer le bien être de Dean avant sa satisfaction personnelle.

Après de nouvelles longues secondes passées à embrasser le torse puis le ventre de Dean, il survola son entrejambe et recula jusqu'à pouvoir recouvrir ses pieds de baisers. Il remonta ensuite ses lèvres le long de sa jambe droite s'arrêtant en haut de sa cuisse avant de recommencer avec la gauche.

Dean remuait sensiblement sous lui à présent. Mais ce n'était pas du au stress ou à de la panique. Il semblait plutôt détendu et réagissait uniquement au plaisir que Castiel lui procurait. Ce dernier savait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour toucher son sexe. Il choisit donc d'opter pour une autre tactique. Elle était sans doute risquée aussi mais elle pouvait être salutaire si toutefois Dean acceptait.

\- Tourne toi.

Pendant une seconde, il eut peur que le jeune homme refuse. Il savait que c'était probablement beaucoup demandé. Une fois sur le ventre, Dean exposerait sa nuque au regard de son petit ami. Et ce dernier verrait à nouveau le nom d'Aaron gravé sur sa peau. C'était une étape importante. Elle était même cruciale s'ils voulaient aller plus loin.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux te laisser voir … commença Dean d'une toute petite voix.

\- Il est mort mon amour. Il n'est plus là, le coupa Castiel.

Dean fronça alors les sourcils avant de se tourner doucement sur le ventre. Il passa ses bras sous son oreiller et enfouit son visage contre pour échapper au regard de son petit ami. Ce dernier posa aussitôt ses yeux sur la marque qu'Aaron avait laissé. Il avait bien l'intention de la recouvrir de baisers. Mais il ne devait pas commencer par elle. Il laissa son regard vagabonde sur tout le dos de son petit ami puis sur ses fesses musclées. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres alors que son cerveau lui renvoyait des images de la dernière fois où il avait été à l'intérieur du corps de son petit ami. Cela lui semblait incroyablement loin. Presque comme si cela s'était passé dans une autre vie. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées avant de commencer à embrasser les mollets de Dean.

Il remonta doucement le long de ses jambes. Quand il atteignit ses fesses, il se contenta de les embrasser sans chercher à faire plus. Il remonta ensuite ses lèvres le long de la colonne vertébrale de Dean. Il embrassa ses omoplates, la base de son crâne puis descendit doucement sur la marque qu'Aaron avait laissé. Son nom était visible et le serait toujours. Mais Castiel se fichait qu'il soit là. Il ne voulait rien dire. Il était la preuve que Dean avait survécu. Qu'il avait été suffisamment fort pour surmonter les tortures infligées. Quand les lèvres de Castiel effleurèrent la première lettre, un frisson parcourut tout le corps de Dean. Il ne renonça toutefois pas et embrassa chacune des lettres, laissant sa langue glisser sur les contours. Il aurait aimé pouvoir les faire disparaître. Il aurait aimé les effacer. Mais il allait devoir se contenter de les recouvrir de baisers pour que Dean comprenne qu'il n'y prêtait aucune importance. Qu'elles ne signifiaient rien pour lui.

Castiel passa donc de longues minutes à les embrasser avant de faire à nouveau glisser sa bouche sur la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme jusqu'au bas de son dos. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur ses fesses et les serra entre ses doigts.

\- Dean ? Lança t-il alors pour être sûr que son petit ami était toujours partant.

Ce dernier tourna le visage sur le côté. Il avait les yeux fermés mais il semblait relativement calme.

\- Continue, l'encouragea t-il.

Castiel sourit avant de baisser les yeux sur ses mains. Il savait exactement ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Il espérait juste que son petit ami était prêt à le laisser faire. Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'écarter les fesses de Dean. Il ne bougea ensuite pas pendant un instant pour laisser le choix au jeune homme de lui dire d'arrêter. Face à son silence, il baissa le visage puis fit glisser sa langue entre ses fesses. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours aimé faire. Un contact intime qui supposait une grande confiance de la part de celui qui le recevait. C'était un abandon total. Une façon de prouver qu'on n'avait pas honte. Qu'on se sentait à l'aise. Et le fait que Dean ne lui demande pas d'arrêter était la preuve qu'il avait fait d'énormes progrès.

Castiel fit aller et venir sa langue durant quelques secondes, appréciant de retrouver le goût unique du corps de son petit ami. Celui de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il pressa ensuite sa langue contre le muscle qui était caché là. Dean se tendit à nouveau une seconde avant de soupirer longuement. Quand le bout de la langue de Castiel pénétra légèrement en lui, il laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Castiel prit cela comme un nouvel encouragement. Il continua donc à presser sa langue contre le muscle, appréciant de le sentir se relâcher également. Il n'était pas sûr que Dean était prêt à accepter un doigt en plus de sa langue. Ce ne fut que lorsque son petit ami poussa un nouveau gémissement – plus fort cette fois – qu'il tenta sa chance.

Quand le bout de son index effleura l'endroit où sa langue travaillait toujours, il sentit Dean se tendre une énième fois. Mais après un nouveau gémissement et un énième soupir, il put faire pénétrer son doigt à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Il le fit aller et venir une seconde juste pour l'habituer avant de chercher sa prostate. Il n'avait rien oublier du corps de son petit ami et il la trouva rapidement. Il pressa doucement contre. Il se souvenait combien Dean était réactif à une telle stimulation. Il n'avait jamais connu un homme aussi sensible. Et c'était en partie ce qui faisait du jeune homme quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Castiel continua à caresser la prostate de son petit ami lui arrachant d'autres gémissements. Il utilisa également sa langue autour de son doigt pour rendre les choses plus fortes encore.

\- Cas … Cas, s'il te plaît … je … oh …

Castiel recula alors le visage. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Dean, il avait les yeux ouverts. Et ses pupilles étaient entièrement dilatées. Il retira son doigt du corps de son petit ami et le regarda se tourner sur le dos à nouveau. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son sexe, il fut surpris de voir qu'il était entièrement tendu. C'était également une surprise pour Dean qui avait les yeux posés au même endroit.

\- Je … s'il te plaît, bafouilla le jeune homme aussitôt.

Castiel sourit avant de prendre son sexe dans sa bouche. Dean poussa alors un cri rauque et propulsa ses hanches en avant. Castiel avait heureusement suffisamment l'habitude pour ne pas réagir à cette violente intrusion. Il pressa sa langue sur toute la longueur du sexe de son petit ami et le laissa aller et venir dans sa bouche pendant quelques secondes. Ce ne fut que lorsque Dean se pencha pour prendre leur bouteille de lubrifiant dans la table de nuit qu'il le relâcha.

Le jeune homme lutta une seconde pour attraper la bouteille avant de la tendre à Castiel sans hésiter une seconde. Le message était clair. Il se sentait définitivement prêt à aller plus loin. Castiel sourit en la prenant. Il ne lâcha pas Dean des yeux avant de longues secondes, appréciant de voir le plaisir sur son visage. Ses joues rouges et la sueur sur son front. C'était comme dans ses souvenirs. Mais en bien mieux.

\- Je suis prêt, confirma son petit ami.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il était un peu nerveux. Il avait à nouveau la sensation qu'il s'agissait de leur première fois. Peu importait qu'ils aient déjà fait l'amour à de multiples reprises. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, tout lui semblait lointain. Il voulait faire les choses bien.

Il déglutit avec peine puis ouvrit la bouteille de lubrifiant. Il en aspergea trois de ses doigts avant d'introduire à nouveau son indexe à l'intérieur du corps de son petit ami. Ce dernier bascula aussitôt sa tête en arrière n gémissant. Il arqua le dos avant de se laisser retomber sur le matelas. Castiel pressa aussitôt un second doigt contre lui et ne fut pas surpris de sentir le corps de Dean l'accueillir rapidement. Il caressa sa prostate une seconde avant d'entamer des mouvements de va et vient. Il reprit le sexe de Dean dans sa bouche pour augmenter encore un peu plus les sensations. Son érection était douloureuse et il avait de plus en plus de mal à l'ignorer. Mais il ne brusqua pas les choses pour autant. Il était important qu'il prenne son temps. Le muscle autour de ses doigts étaient encore extrêmement étroit et précipiter les choses serait douloureux pour Dean. Il attendit donc patiemment avant d'introduire un troisième doigt.

\- Cas … je vais … arrête s'il te plaît … je ne veux pas … pas comme ça … pas tant que tu n'es pas en moi, gémit Dean après de longues minutes.

Castiel relâcha alors son sexe puis retira ses doigts de son corps. Il portait toujours son boxer et il le voyait comme la dernière barrière. Une fois qu'il l'aurait retiré, il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Il en avait envie. Il savait que Dean également. Il était juste terrifié à l'idée d'aller trop vite. De lui faire mal et de le renvoyer des semaines en arrière. Dean dut sentir son malaise puisqu'il se redressa et posa de lui même les mains sur le rebord de son boxer.

\- Ça va aller, souffla t-il alors.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire mal, répliqua Castiel sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

Dean lui sourit.

\- On sait tous les deux que ce sera un peu inconfortable pendant les premières secondes. Mais je me souviens combien c'est bon ensuite. Et j'en ai envie. S'il te plaît, Cas … j'ai besoin de toi.

Les paroles de Dean effacèrent ses derniers doutes et Castiel se leva du lit pour retirer son boxer. Il pouvait sentir le regard de son petit ami sur lui. C'était magique. Parfait. Castiel remonta finalement sur le lit pour s'installer entre les jambes de Dean. Ce dernier les écarta sans hésiter une seconde, s'exposant à lui pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité. Castiel aspergea son sexe de lubrifiant avant de réintroduire trois doigts à l'intérieur du corps de Dean pour s'assurer que la préparation était suffisante. Son geste arracha un énième gémissement à son petit ami. Il les retira alors rapidement puis se positionna correctement entre les jambes de Dean.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda t-il une dernière fois.

Peu importait que son petit ami lui ait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il ne faisait pas cela par obligation. Qu'il n'agissait pas uniquement pour se prouver quelque chose ou pour ne pas prendre le risque de le perdre. Il avait besoin de l'entendre une énième fois. Parce qu'il ne pourrait plus reculer ensuite. Une fois à l'intérieur de Dean, il ne serait plus capable de s'arrêter.

\- Complètement sûr. J'ai envie de toi, souffla alors le jeune homme en le regardant dans les yeux.

Castiel lui sourit alors avant de presser ses hanches doucement en avant. Pendant une seconde, il oublia les dernières semaines, les tortures, les combats et leur séparation temporaire. Car la sensation était incroyable. Elle était familière et pourtant incroyablement plus forte que dans son souvenir. Il n'aurait pas su la décrire. C'était au delà d'une sensation physique agréable. C'était bien plus. C'était comme rétablir une connexion perdue entre Dean et lui. Comme retrouver sa moitié. Se sentier entier à nouveau. Être ainsi joint à Dean intimement était comme retrouver le chemin de chez soi. Et réaliser combien on avait été malheureux et seul jusque là.

Castiel s'immobilisa après seulement quelques secondes. Il avait à peine pénétré son petit ami mais il pouvait sentir le muscle se contracter autour de son sexe et tenter vainement de mettre un terme à l'intrusion. Il savait que cela ne signifiait pas que son petit ami n'en avait pas envie. Juste que son corps avait perdu l'habitude. Il devait se montrer délicat et lui réapprendre à apprécier ces sensations.

Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de son petit ami, il ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il grimaçait. Il ne semblait pas sur le point de paniquer et la douleur n'était visiblement pas insupportable. Mais il avait besoin de quelques secondes. Castiel était déterminé à avancer à son rythme. Son propre plaisir n'était pas important. Il n'écoutait pas son corps. Il voulait uniquement satisfaire celui de Dean.

Ce ne fut que quand ce dernier se détendit légèrement que Castiel s'autorisa à avancer un peu plus ses hanches. Il procéda ainsi jusqu'à être enfin totalement à l'intérieur du corps de Dean. Une fois ses cuisses pressées contre celles de son petit ami, il s'immobilisa à nouveau pour prendre une grande inspiration.

\- Cas … Cas mon Dieu, c'est … bafouilla alors Dean.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Car Castiel savait parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il le savait parce qu'il vivait la même chose de son côté. C'était indescriptible. Il n'existait pas de mots suffisamment forts pour décrire ce qu'ils vivaient. Il n'avait pas oublié combien faire l'amour avec Dean était agréable et magique. Mais après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, c'était plus fort encore.

\- Je sais mon amour … je sais … je … je t'aime tellement, parvint t-il à articuler.

\- Je t'aime aussi … bouge, répliqua Dean aussitôt.

Castiel hocha la tête puis fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Il commença doucement. Il savait que Dean avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour que la douleur disparaisse pour de bon. Il n'avait heureusement rien oublié du corps de son petit ami et de ce qui lui procurait le plus de plaisir. Il choisit donc le meilleur angle pour toucher sa prostate. Il fut récompensé par un long gémissement de Dean.

\- Juste là … Cas … juste là, supplia ce dernier.

Castiel continua à aller et venir en lui avec le même angle mais en augmentant sensiblement le rythme. Il laissa Dean passer ses jambes autour de sa taille et se pencha suffisamment en avant pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le corps de Dean était à présent entièrement détendu. Castiel pouvait aller et venir en lui avec plus de force. Il ne voulait toutefois rien faire de trop extravagant. Ils auraient le temps de tenter des choses plus tard. Pour le moment, l'important était de rétablir la connexion et de réapprendre à fonctionner en ne formant plus qu'un. Il se concentra sur le plaisir qui montait doucement en lui. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas durer très longtemps. Cela faisait trop longtemps. Mais il voulait voir son petit ami jouir avant lui. Il voulait s'assurer que l'expérience était bonne pour lui avant tout.

Il retira une de ses mains du matelas pour tenter de saisir le sexe de Dean mais ce dernier lui attrapa l'avant bras avant qu'il n'en ait le temps. Pendant une seconde, Castiel eut peur qu'il ne soit pas prêt à le laisser le toucher ainsi. Il n'eut toutefois pas à s'inquiéter pendant longtemps. Car quelques secondes plus tard, Dean poussait un long cri de plaisir avant de jouir longuement entre eux. Il l'observa durant tout le temps que cela dura, imprimant dans son esprit l'image de son visage déformé par le plaisir. Il sentit le muscle autour de son sexe se contracter fortement et il s'abandonna enfin à son tour à son orgasme.

Il sembla durer une éternité. Comme si son corps cherchait à rattraper le temps perdu. Il ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce que cela cesse puis se laissa tomber doucement sur son petit ami. Il ne se retira pas de lui. Il n'était pas encore prêt à mettre de la distance entre eux.

Pendant de longues secondes, ils ne dirent rien. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle et Castiel voulait profiter de l'état quasi euphorique dans lequel il se trouvait. Ce fut finalement son petit ami qui reprit la parole en premier.

\- C'était incroyable, souffla t-il en posant une main dans le dos de Castiel.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, encore trop à bout de souffle pour parler. Il inspira profondément pour remplir ses narines du parfum unique de son petit ami avant de rouvrir finalement les yeux.

\- Je ne savais pas si je pourrais … je pensais sincèrement que je ne serais pas capable d'aller jusqu'au bout … mais à la seconde où tu as été en moi, j'ai compris que je n'avais pas à m'en faire. Parce que c'est comme ça que je me sens réellement entier … c'est comme que je me sens moi à nouveau. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça ait un sens mais c'est ce que je ressens.

Castiel voyait parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Il ressentait exactement la même chose.

\- Je ne pense pas être encore prêt à faire quoi que ce soit de plus extrême mais … je suis convaincu que tout ira bien. Et je t'aime comme un fou au cas où je ne te l'aurais pas suffisamment dit ces derniers jours.

Castiel rit une seconde avant de relever la tête pour pouvoir regarder Dean dans les yeux.

\- On ira à ton rythme. Et je t'aime moi aussi. Plus que je ne saurais le dire. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il existe de mots suffisamment forts pour décrire combien je t'aime.

\- Pareil, se contenta de répliquer Dean en souriant.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux durant quelques secondes avant que Castiel ne recule finalement pour se retirer de son petit ami. Il vit ce dernier grimacer aussitôt.

\- Je crois que c'est la seule chose qui ne m'avait pas manqué concernant le sexe, souffla t-il alors.

Castiel savait combien Dean n'aimait pas sentir son sperme s'échapper de son corps après qu'ils aient fait l'amour. Il connaissait toutefois un moyen d'y remédier. Il n'était juste pas sûr que son petit ami soit prêt à le laisser faire. Il voulait toutefois tenter sa chance. Il recula donc un peu plus sur le lit jusqu'à être au niveau de son ventre. Il le parcourut du bout de la langue pour faire disparaître toutes les traces de son orgasme avant de glisser un peu plus bas. Il le fit doucement pour laisser le temps à Dean de réaliser ce qu'il avait en tête. Quand il ne protesta pas, Castiel choisit de voir cela comme un accord tacite.

Il attrapa ses cuisses pour les écarter sensiblement puis baissa son visage jusqu'à pouvoir presser sa langue contre le muscle sous son nez. Il savait combien Dean aimait cela. Combien il adorait sentir son petit ami introduire sa langue en lui juste après qu'ils aient fait l'amour. Il n'était juste pas sûr qu'il était prêt à l'accepter aussi tôt. Il fut toutefois soulagé quand Dean gémit doucement. Il entreprit donc de faire disparaître toutes les traces de son orgasme du corps de son petit ami. Quand il recula et laissa ses yeux se poser sur le muscle entre les fesses de Dean, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il était sensiblement enflé, rouge et probablement douloureux.

\- Cas ? L'appela alors Dean sans doute inquiet de le voir ainsi immobile.

Castiel choisit de ne pas partager ce qu'il avait vu et remonta le long du corps de Dean avant de s'installer à côté de lui. Son petit ami se tourna aussitôt sur le côté pour poser sa tête sur son torse et son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Merci, souffla alors le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

\- Merci pour quoi ? Demanda Castiel, surpris.

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Dean ressentait le besoin de le remercier. Il n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire. Il estimait même qu'il aurait du être celui qui remerciait le jeune homme. La confiance dont il avait fait preuve était remarquable. Surtout après tout ce qu'il avait subi ces dernières semaines. Mais il savait que son petit ami n'apprécierait pas de l'entendre le lui dire. Il en servait à rien de protester avec lui. Il était bien trop têtu pour se laisser convaincre.

\- Merci d'avoir été patient. Merci de m'avoir prouvé que je pouvais guérir. Et merci de ne pas me regarder autrement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je te regarderais autrement ? Tu n'as pas changé, constata Castiel le plus sincèrement du monde.

A ses yeux, Dean restait Dean. Peu importait ce qu'il avait subi ou fait ces derniers temps, il restait l'homme qu'il aimait. Celui avec qui il voulait passer le reste de sa vie.

\- Bien sûr que si, j'ai changé. Je peux le sentir. Je ne suis juste pas sûr que ce soit une mauvaise ou une bonne chose. Je suis juste… différent. Et je voulais que tu saches combien j'apprécie le fait que cela n'affecte en rien les sentiments que tu as pour moi.

Castiel prit alors quelques secondes pour trouver la meilleure façon de dire à Dean qu'il avait eu tort d'y penser sans le braquer et lui donner la sensation qu'il le contredisait. Malgré tous ses progrès, le jeune homme restait encore fragile. Il allait avoir besoin de plus de temps pour retrouver toute sa force. Physiquement, il allait bien mieux. Mais psychologiquement, il y avait encore du travail.

\- Dean, si tu penses à ce qu'Aaron t'a fait subir, tu sais que cela ne change en rien la façon que j'ai de te voir. Je t'aime et je sais que tu n'es responsable de rien. Tu as été la victime dans cette histoire et personne … personne n'a le droit de te dire le contraire. Le simple fait que tu aies été capable de surmonter cette épreuve est la preuve que tu es quelqu'un de fort et de courageux. Quelqu'un d'incroyable et je suis fier de toi.

Il s'interrompit alors pour laisser à son petit ami le temps d'assimiler ses propos. Il remonta ensuite sa main de son dos à ses cheveux avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Pour ce que tu as fait depuis, je n'ai aucun reproche à te faire. Peu importe les propos que tu as tenu et peu importe ce que tu as fait avec Dylan. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. On était séparés et je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que tu le regrettes et je pense que tu as tort. Cela ne change en rien le fait que je t'aime.

\- J'ai tué un homme, intervint alors Dean sans le regarder.

\- Tu as tué un monstre qui voulait te faire du mal et qui a probablement fait bien d'autres victimes avant toi. Tu as rendu service à ce qu'il reste de l'humanité. Je sais qu'il te faudra du temps pour l'accepter mais je pense sincèrement que tu as fait la meilleure chose possible. Je ne te vois pas comme un meurtrier. Je te vois comme un héros. Et puis j'ai tué un homme moi aussi. Et je n'ai pas l'impression que cela ait changé quoi que ce soit dans la façon que tu as toi de me voir.

Dean ne répondit rien et Castiel sut alors qu'il avait eu les mots justes.

\- A mes yeux tu es et resteras toujours l'homme que j'aime. Celui que j'ai rencontré il y a plusieurs mois et qui m'a sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises. Tu resteras l'homme qui m'a redonné espoir et m'a prouvé qu'on pouvait trouver le bonheur malgré la fin du monde et la perte de ce que nous avons connu avant.

\- Tu ne penses pas que je … que je lui appartiens ?

Castiel repensa alors à ce qu'Aaron avait dit. Au fait qu'il avait gravé son nom sur la peau de son petit ami pour lui donner l'impression qu'il était sa chose à présent. Que personne ne pourrait plus jamais prendre sa place. Il aurait aimé pouvoir ressusciter ce monstre et le tuer à nouveau. Il estimait qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment souffert.

\- Non. Je pense que tu n'appartiens à personne d'autre qu'à toi-même. Tu n'es pas une chose qu'on peut posséder Dean. Tu es un être humain.

\- Mais je porte son nom.

\- Et cela n'a aucune importance à mes yeux. Parce que je sais que ton cœur … que ton cœur est en partie à moi comme le mien l'est en partie à toi.

Dean hocha alors doucement la tête contre son torse. Castiel savait que ses doutes ne disparaîtraient pas comme par miracle après aujourd'hui. Mais avec le temps, il finirait par le convaincre.

\- Quand j'irais vraiment mieux … quand je pourrais … quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, je veux que tu me marques.

Castiel n'était pas bien sûr de ce que Dean entendait par là. Il choisit toutefois de ne pas lui demander de précisions et de le laisser s'expliquer.

\- Je ne sais pas si on pourra trouver quelqu'un pour me tatouer ton nom mais … j'aime assez l'idée. Je voudrais qu'il soit inscrit par dessus le sien. Et si toutefois personne n'en est capable alors je veux que tu fasses comme lui. Je veux que tu recouvres sa trace et que tu inscrives ton nom sur ma peau. Je veux pouvoir la regarder et me reconnaître.

Castiel détestait l'idée de faire du mal à Dean. S'il devait recourir à la même méthode qu'Aaron, il le ferait souffrir. Et il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable. Il savait toutefois que son petit ami en avait besoin et n'abandonnerait pas son idée. Il allait donc devoir trouver un moyen de le tatouer sans avoir recours à une méthode trop radicale.

\- Je le ferais si et seulement si tu en fais de même sur moi. C'est ma seule condition mais elle n'est pas discutable.

\- D'accord, accepta Dean aussitôt.

Castiel sourit alors en fermant les yeux. Il était épuisé. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de dormir et de mettre un terme au moment qu'il partageait avec son petit ami mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lutter bien plus longtemps contre son besoin de dormir. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à faire et ils devraient sortir de cette chambre tôt ou tard pour affronter les autres. Il avait besoin de toutes ses forces pour en être capable.

\- Et je veux qu'on se marie, affirma Dean quelques secondes plus tard.

Castiel rouvrit les yeux aussitôt. Il n'était pas réellement surpris de l'entendre. Ils se l'étaient déjà promis à de multiples reprises. Et il savait que Dean en avait envie. Il en avait envie lui aussi. Il était juste surpris que son petit ami l'évoque à nouveau maintenant. Et avec une telle détermination. Comme s'il cherchait à le convaincre de son sérieux.

\- Je le veux aussi et on le fera. On se mariera devant tous nos amis et peu importe que cela ne soit jamais réellement officiel … ça le sera pour nous.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que … je sais que tu en as envie … ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Alors quoi ?

Dean remua sensiblement contre lui avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau. Castiel le laissa faire, un peu perdu quant à ce qui se passait dans la tête de son petit ami.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on va se marier … pas aujourd'hui bien sûr mais dès que possible. Je ne veux pas attendre. Je ne veux pas qu'on commence à en discuter ou qu'on évoque l'idée avec les autres. Je veux qu'on se marie au plus vite. Je ne veux plus perdre de temps. Pas quand je sais combien la vie est fragile et ce monde cruel.

Castiel sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il ne doutait plus de l'envie de son petit ami de se marier depuis qu'ils étaient à nouveau ensemble. Il savait qu'il ne reculerait pas et qu'ils iraient jusqu'au bout. Il avait juste penser que Dean préférerait attendre encore un peu. Peut être arranger les choses avec Dylan avant. Ou s'assurer que le camp était à nouveau sûr avant de se préoccuper de choses plus personnelles. Visiblement, il s'était trompé.

\- Je sais ce que tu te dis, mon ange … tu te dis que je devrais probablement penser au camp et aux autres avant de penser à moi. Mais je ne crois pas que ce dont ce monde a besoin c'est de barricades et d'armes … je ne crois pas que ce dont ce camp a besoin c'est uniquement de reconstruire ses défenses. Ce dont il a besoin … ce dont j'ai besoin aussi … c'est d'espoir. L'espoir que l'on peut vivre malgré tout. Que l'on peut retrouver un semblant de normalité et trouver le bonheur dans les décombres de tout ce qu'on a connu avant. C'est ça que ce mariage représente à mes yeux. Et je crois sincèrement que c'est le moment idéal.

Castiel déposa alors un baiser sur le front de son petit ami. Il avait raison. Comme souvent, il était bien plus capable que Castiel de savoir ce dont les gens autour d'eux avaient besoin. Ce qu'il fallait faire pour que le monde recommence à tourner enfin.

\- On va se marier, alors. Mais pas aujourd'hui … je suis trop fatigué pour t'épouser aujourd'hui.

\- Non, pas aujourd'hui, confirma Dean.

Castiel ferma alors à nouveau les yeux et se concentra uniquement sur la sensation du visage de Dean sur son torse, de son souffle sur sa peau. De la chaleur de son corps à côté du sien. C'était comme ça qu'il voulait passer chaque seconde de chaque journée jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à se séparer de son petit ami. Bien sûr, il était réaliste. Il savait que Dean repartirait en expédition d'ici quelques temps. Il serait à nouveau inquiet pour lui. Mais il avait également confiance en ses capacités. Et il était convaincu à présent que le jeune homme reviendrait toujours vers lui. Que rien ne pourrait plus le tenir à distance. Si Aaron et Cole n'avaient pas réussi à les séparer, personne ne le pourrait.

\- Repose toi mon ange. On reparlera de tout ça quand on aura dormi, souffla Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel ne répondit rien. Il pouvait déjà sentir le sommeil s'emparer de lui. Il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup plus longtemps pour s'endormir. Surtout quand il se sentit aussi bien. Pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines, il avait enfin la certitude d'être là où il devait être. D'être en sécurité auprès de l'homme qui avait redonné un sens à sa vie. C'était comme retrouver la lumière après avoir avancé dans le noir pendant trop longtemps. Comme rentrer de voyage et retrouver sa maison, ses habitudes et son confort. Castiel avait réellement la sensation d'être de nouveau chez lui. C'était sans doute le meilleur moyen de décrire ce qu'il éprouvait quand il était avec Dean.

Il ne chercha pas à lutter contre le sommeil. Il le laissa l'envahir et l'emporter. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Aucun doute quant à son avenir et au fait que Dean serait là à son réveil. Peu importait les problèmes qu'il leur restait à régler. Ils les affronteraient ensemble. Et rien n'était insurmontable du moment qu'ils étaient côte à côte. Castiel avait failli tout perdre à deux reprises dans sa vie. Le jour où le monde avait pris fin et celui où Dean et lui s'étaient séparés. Il avait triomphé parce qu'il avait eu la foi. Pas en Dieu. Il n'avait jamais réellement cru en son existence. Non. Il avait foi en Dean et lui même. Il avait foi en leur amour. C'était la seule chose dont il avait réellement besoin.


	34. Mariage

**Bonjour**

 **Me revoilà de retour de vacances ! Et comme promis voici le chapitre 34. Il est un peu plus léger que les précédents ... normal il implique Gabriel ! Et des discussions sur le mariage !**

 **Merci de m'être fidèle, de m'écrire, de me lire ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Disappear d'Hoobastank**

 **Chapitre 34 : Mariage**

 _« Quand on veut réellement quelque chose, il faut faire en sorte de l'obtenir. Parfois, cela doit se faire au détriment de ce que les autres peuvent ressentir. De ce qu'ils peuvent vouloir de leur côté. Il faut savoir se montrer égoïste parfois. Accepter que nos choix ne puissent pas satisfaire tout le monde. Qu'il nous arrive de faire du mal simplement parce qu'on se soumet à nos désirs. Cela ne signifie pas qu'il faut se montrer cruel et agir sans prendre la douleur des autres en considération. Il faut présenter les choses de sorte à ce qu'ils comprennent. A ce qu'ils finissent par réaliser que ce n'est pas contre eux. Que ce n'est pas uniquement destinés à leur faire du mal. Mais que c'est ce dont on a besoin pour continuer à avancer. Pour vivre et être heureux. Il ne faut pas tourner le dos au bonheur juste pour s'assurer de celui de ceux qui nous entourent. Dans ce monde ci, le bonheur est bien trop rare pour le laisser nous échapper. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Tout n'était pas entièrement rentré dans l'ordre. Loin de là. Le camp n'avait pas encore retrouvé son calme et il y avait encore beaucoup de travail avant qu'ils soient sécurisés à nouveau. Les dernières traces de la guerre qui avait fait rage quelques jours plus tôt étaient encore visibles. Dean pouvait toujours voir les traces du sang d'Aaron que personne n'avait réussi à nettoyer complètement. Ils s'étaient débarrassés des corps. Les avaient brûlés loin du camp pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Mais tout était encore trop récent pour qu'ils puissent réellement oublier. Même si Dean doutait de pouvoir effacer ce qui s'était passé de son esprit. Il allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec.

Il pouvait heureusement compter sur le soutien de ses amis et sur celui, sans faille, de Castiel et Gabriel. Ils étaient toujours là pour lui quand il avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Sur les souvenirs du moment où il avait tué Aaron. Ou il avait commis un meurtre de sang froid pour la première fois de sa vie. Ils faisaient toujours en sorte que l'un d'eux soit là pour le soutenir si toutefois il en avait besoin. C'était ça une famille. Et Dean était incroyablement reconnaissant de les avoir auprès de lui.

Il pouvait également compter sur la présence de ses amis la majeure partie du temps. Lisa passait énormément d'heures au chevet de Victor. L'ancien agent du FBI était encore convalescent. Et bien qu'il soit totalement sorti d'affaire, la jeune femme refusait de le laisser seul. Mais les autres tenaient compagnie à Dean quand Castiel et Gabriel ne pouvaient pas être là. Gilda notamment semblait déterminée à lui changer les idées en lui parlant de sa passion pour Harry Potter, pour tout ce qui avait attrait à Star Wars – la première trilogie bien évidemment – et pour l'univers de Ray Bradbury. Quand la jeune femme n'était pas là non plus, elle donnait le relais à Charlotte ou – aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître – à Crowley. Dean ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de lui mais il commençait doucement à l'apprécier. Et il avait même fini par le trouver drôle. Même si toutes ces blagues se faisaient au détriment de Dean.

La vie reprenait doucement son cours. Ce n'était simple pour personne. Tous devaient gérer leur propre traumatisme et les souvenirs qui les hantaient. Tous avaient changé. Dean savait que rien ne serait plus vraiment comme avant. Mais il supposait que c'était peut-être mieux pour eux. A présent, ils ne pouvaient plus ignorer le danger qui rodait continuellement autour d'eux. Ils ne pouvaient plus ignorer que le monde n'était plus sûr et qu'ils pouvaient mourir du jour au lendemain. Ils savaient se défendre à présent. Ils n'étaient plus aussi naïfs et plus aussi faibles.

Dean, quant à lui, devait gérer ses propres angoisses. Et les cauchemars qui le hantaient chaque nuit. Il se réveillait en hurlant et en se débattant, frappant Castiel quand il tentait de le calmer et qu'il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir que c'était son petit ami dans le lit avec lui. Parfois, il lui arrivait encore de voir la silhouette d'Aaron dans un coin de la pièce. Et il était fatigué de voir son tortionnaire continuer de le hanter bien qu'il soit mort.

Dean aurait probablement cherché à fuir les mots de réconfort de Castiel quelques jours plus tôt. Il aurait fait en sorte de le mettre en colère et de le faire fuir pour ne pas avoir à parler. Pour ne pas avoir non plus à pleurer devant lui. Mais à présent, il avait accepté de mettre sa fierté de côté. Il avait besoin de Castiel. Il n'y avait aucune honte à avoir.

Après chacun de ses cauchemars et après chacune de ses crises de larme, il demandait à son petit ami de lui faire l'amour. C'était le seul moyen d'effacer pendant un temps les souvenirs d'Aaron. Il ne voyait plus que Castiel. Ne sentait que son odeur et son regard sur lui. Il oubliait le reste et faisait un pas en avant dans la bonne direction. Peu importait que tout recommence la nuit suivante. Il était déterminé à s'en sortir. Et il allait se montrer patient jusqu'à ce qu'il y parvienne.

La seule chose qui ne s'était définitivement pas arrangée était sa relation avec Dylan. Il avait bêtement pensé que se battre côte à côte aurait fait oublier à son ami leur problème. Mais visiblement, il s'était trompé. Car à présent que tout rentrait doucement dans l'ordre, Dylan l'évitait à nouveau. Il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Ne croisait jamais son regard. Et quittait une pièce dès que Dean y entrait. C'était douloureux mais prévisible également.

Dean ne lui en voulait pas. Il savait que son ami avait besoin de temps pour oublier ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne devait pas être facile pour lui de taire ses sentiments et d'assister au bonheur de l'homme qu'il aimait avec un autre. Dean n'était pas en colère. Il était juste triste.

Dylan avait pris la place de Sam depuis leur rencontre. Il l'avait vu dès le début comme son petit frère. Et même s'il avait ensuite cru que les choses étaient en train de changer, il avait fini par comprendre que c'était comme ça qu'il considérait le jeune homme. Il le voyait comme un autre Sam. Comme quelqu'un sur qui il devait veiller. Protéger et conseiller pour qu'il devienne l'homme extraordinaire qu'il serait un jour. Il était difficile pour lui de se voir priver de cette possibilité quand il en avait cruellement besoin.

C'était comme revivre le départ de Sam à Stanford. Sauf que cette fois, il n'y avait pas que des centaines de kilomètres entre eux. Et cela ne pouvait pas se régler par un coup de fil ou quelques jours passés ensemble. Dylan le fuyait. Et Dean ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses.

Il n'en avait pas parlé à Castiel. Il savait que son petit ami n'était pas en colère contre Dylan. Qu'il ne lui rapprochait pas d'avoir des sentiments pour lui. Mais il restait jaloux. Et maintenant que les choses s'arrangeaient entre eux, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Il garda donc ses inquiétudes pour lui et les rangea soigneusement dans un coin de son esprit. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que d'attendre. Il devait se montrer patient.

Mais attendre sans tenter quoi que ce soit – même quelque chose de foncièrement stupide – n'avait jamais été une de ses qualités. Et plus les heures passaient, plus il commençait à revoir son plan. Plus il avait envie de confronter Dylan et de le supplier d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé jusque-là. Ce qui aurait été non seulement terriblement stupide mais pouvait également avoir d'horribles conséquences sur sa relation avec son ami.

Il avait besoin de quelque chose d'autre à faire. Quelque chose de concret qui lui permettrait de s'occuper et de ne pas penser constamment à Dylan. Heureusement pour lui, après avoir évité le sujet durant deux jours, Castiel évoqua à nouveau leur mariage un soir après qu'ils aient fait l'amour. Dean n'avait pas encore annoncé la nouvelle à qui que ce soit. Il voulait en parler à Gabriel en premier. Il estimait que son ami méritait d'être celui qui apprendrait la bonne nouvelle avant tout le monde. En partie parce qu'il était à l'origine de ce mariage. Même si Dean savait qu'il aurait fini par proposer à Castiel de l'épouser même sans l'intervention de son grand frère. Il s'était retenu de le faire parce qu'il n'était pas totalement sûr que son petit ami avait envie de passer à l'acte rapidement. Il lui avait assuré juste après la mort de Cole, alors qu'ils venaient de refaire l'amour pour la première fois depuis Aaron. Mais cela pouvait parfaitement être l'effet de l'orgasme qu'il avait eu. Ou de sa joie de pouvoir enfin serrer Dean contre lui sans le voir paniquer. Il fut donc considérablement soulagé quand Castiel lui rappela sa promesse et réaffirma son attention de l'épouser aussi rapidement que possible.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une grande cérémonie. Dean ne voulait même pas d'une fête après qu'ils se soient dit oui. Il voulait rendre son amour pour Castiel officiel et rappeler à tout le monde au camp que le bonheur était encore possible malgré ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Il doutait toutefois que Gabriel serait de cet avis. Quand il partagea ses doutes avec son petit ami, ce dernier éclata de rire et lui confirma qu'il avait très certainement raison.

Dean s'endormit alors avec une furieuse envie de parler à Gabriel dès son réveil et la tête remplie de projets plus ou moins réalistes concernant le grand événement. Il ne fit pas de nouveau cauchemar. Et à aucun moment il n'eut la sensation qu'Aaron était avec eux dans la chambre. Il se réveilla reposé et prêt à affronter une nouvelle journée.

Il prit le temps de manger quelque chose parce que Castiel insistait avant de partir trouver Gabriel sans attendre plus longtemps. Il ne fut pas surpris de le trouver établissant un inventaire de leurs vivres et de tout ce qu'il leur manquait. Il l'observa une seconde noter des choses dans son carnet, amusé de l'entendre chanter par moment. Il aimait réellement Gabriel comme un frère. Il était bien plus qu'un ami à ses yeux à présent. Et il était conscient d'avoir une chance incroyable de l'avoir dans sa vie.

Bien sûr, il risquait de changer d'avis au moment où il lui annoncerait la grande nouvelle. Tout dépendrait de la capacité de Gabriel à réagir sans extravagance. Ce qui était peu probable bien sûr. Mais c'était aussi ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un d'aussi attachant. Même si Dean le nierait jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

\- Je te dérange, lança-t-il finalement en guise de salut.

Gabriel sursauta en entendant sa voix, visiblement totalement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait. Il lui sourit toutefois quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui avant de secouer la tête.

\- Pas du tout Dean-o. Bien au contraire. Je ne demande qu'à être interrompu. Je vais devenir dingue si je travaille une minute de plus sans distraction.

\- Parce que tu ne l'es pas déjà ? Dingue je veux dire ?

\- Ah ah, très drôle. Je suis content de voir que tu as retrouvé ton incroyable sens de l'humour.

Dean sourit à son tour avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la liste dans les mains de Gabriel.

\- Est-ce que c'est grave ? Demanda-t-il.

Il savait bien que depuis son confinement au camp, personne n'avait endosser son rôle. Et sans ce qu'il ramenait de ses expéditions avec Dylan, les choses devaient s'être considérablement compliquées. Il allait devoir sortir bientôt. Peu importait qu'il ne soit pas encore totalement remis de ses blessures et de ce qu'il avait subi. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses dégénérer plus encore. Il avait besoin d'être utile à nouveau. Il voulait remercier tous ceux qui l'avaient soutenu et avaient refusé de le livrer à Aaron en leur ramenant ce dont ils avaient besoin. Il voulait également leur prouver qu'ils avaient eu raison de croire en lui.

\- Pas autant que tu ne sembles le croire mais plus que ce que j'espérais. Mais tout finira par s'arranger. Je ne suis pas inquiet.

\- Tu n'es jamais inquiet, répliqua Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh détrompe toi Dean-o. Je suis inquiet en permanence mais pas pour ça. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu es venu faire ici avant que je ne sois obligé de t'arracher une explication d'une manière bien moins sympathique.

Dean avait envie de discuter plus longuement de tout ce dont le camp manquait. Il voulait que Gabriel lui donne une liste de ce qu'il devait chercher en priorité. Mais il savait que son ami refuserait de le faire. Et il avait probablement raison. Dean n'était pas encore prêt à quitter le camp.

\- Cas et moi … on va se marier, déclara-t-il sans attendre.

Gabriel ne sembla pas réellement surpris de l'entendre. Ce qui était finalement logique puisqu'il savait depuis longtemps que cela faisait partie de leurs projets à long terme. Mais il ne semblait pas avoir compris ce que Dean voulait vraiment lui dire par là. Il choisit donc de se montrer plus précis.

\- On va se marier rapidement … et par là j'entends, d'ici quelques jours sans doute. Le plus rapidement possible à vrai dire. Je ne veux plus attendre et ton frère non plus.

\- Tu … quoi ? Demanda alors Gabriel.

Dean fut satisfait de voir qu'il avait réussi à surprendre son ami. Il lui sourit à nouveau.

\- Tu avais raison depuis le début Gabe. C'est exactement ce dont ce camp a besoin. Ce dont j'ai besoin pour aller de l'avant et … j'en ai vraiment envie.

\- Ok c'est … c'est une super nouvelle bien sûr. Mais … comment … enfin, comment voulez-vous procéder ?

Voir Gabriel bafouiller ainsi et chercher ses mots était une scène à laquelle le jeune homme ne pensait jamais assister dans sa vie. Son ami savait toujours quoi dire d'ordinaire. Mais visiblement, il était sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Et bien pour commencer, je ne veux rien de très extravagant. Je te le dis parce que je sais que c'est ce que tu as en tête et c'est non. Mais je veux que ce soit … plus ou moins officiel. Je veux qu'on échange nos consentements de façon traditionnelle et oui … tu peux te moquer de moi pour vouloir un vrai mariage … je devrais y survivre.

\- Il n'y a rien de honteux à vouloir un vrai mariage Dean-o. Bien au contraire. Je trouve ça plutôt touchant.

\- Oui et bien … ne va pas le répéter hein. Sinon je serais obligé de te tuer et je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. D'autant que j'aimerais assez que tu sois celui qui nous mariera. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas prêtre et que tu n'as pas le pouvoir de le faire mais ce sera symbolique et enfin … si tu le veux bien, je serais fier que tu nous maries ton frère et moi.

Pendant une seconde, Gabriel ne sembla pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que d'ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson qu'on aurait sorti de l'eau et qui tentait de respirer quand même. Dean le regarda faire un instant avant de poser une main sur son épaule, brusquement inquiet qu'il ait réussi à « briser » son ami.

\- Gabe, ça va ?

Ce dernier secoua la tête une seconde avant de changer visiblement d'avis et d'acquiescer plusieurs fois. Il finit par prendre une grande inspiration et par sortir de sa torpeur inhabituelle.

\- Ok, premièrement waouh … deuxièmement quoi ? Et troisièmement, oui.

Cela n'avait pas vraiment de sens et Dean n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce que son ami cherchait à lui faire comprendre. Mais puisque Gabriel ne semblait pas en mesure de préciser ses pensées, il choisit de le lui demander clairement.

\- Gabe, écoute … je vois que la nouvelle t'a clairement choqué et je comprends … je veux dire, c'est soudain et un peu dingue mais ce n'est pas … ça ne devrait pas être aussi … bouleversant pour toi. J'aime ton frère et il m'aime et je veux dire … c'est juste la prochaine étape non ?

Gabriel hocha la tête avant de sourire enfin, visiblement plus calme que quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Dean-o … ce n'est pas le fait que vous vous mariez qui me choque. Je suis surpris que vous ne l'ayez pas fait avant. Bien sûr … après … enfin tu vois … je suppose que c'est logique. Mais c'est le fait que vous vouliez … que vous vouliez que ce soit moi qui … enfin … c'est un honneur et c'est … je n'aurais jamais osé vous le demander.

Dean sentit alors sa gorge se nouer et il dut détourner les yeux une seconde. Il savait que Gabriel était quelqu'un de sensible. Il l'avait deviné à la façon qu''il avait de toujours plaisanter. De faire en sorte d'obliger tout le monde à sourire même quand les choses allaient mal. Et il savait qu'il ne le faisait pas uniquement pour soulager ceux qui l'entouraient. Il le faisait avant tout parce qu'il ne supportait pas de voir les gens souffrir. Parce qu'il ressentait trop d'empathie pour eux. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son ami réagisse ainsi. Que cette demande – somme toute logique aux yeux de Dean puisqu'il était la personne au camp, après Cas, que Dean aimait le plus – le bouleverse et le surprenne autant.

\- Dean-o ? l'appela finalement Gabriel après quelques secondes.

Le jeune homme se força à le regarder à nouveau. Gabriel devina aussitôt l'effet que ses propos avaient eu sur lui et Dean le vit déglutir avec peine. Ils devaient sembler ridicules vus de l'extérieur. Mais personne ne pouvait réellement comprendre ce qu'il y avait entre eux. La force du lien qui les unissait. Tout le monde savait combien Dean aimait Castiel. C'était évident parce qu'il ne cherchait pas à s'en cacher. Mais personne ne savait combien le jeune homme aimait également Gabriel. C'était différent de Castiel. Il était toutefois tout aussi essentiel à sa vie et à son bonheur. Il était son grand frère. Un membre de sa famille.

\- Désolé, je … ok, je suis juste surpris que tu sois surpris. Pour moi, c'était une évidence. Tu es mon grand frère Gabe et … je veux que tu sois là et que tu joues un rôle important dans ce qui sera probablement le moment le plus important de toute ma vie.

Gabriel avait les yeux brillants de larmes contenues et Dean croisa les doigts pour qu'elles ne débordent pas. Parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il gérerait la situation si c'était le cas. Il n'avait jamais vu Gabriel pleurer. Il le voyait comme un roc sur lequel il pouvait s'appuyer quand lui n'allait pas bien. C'était sans doute un peu égoïste mais il avait besoin de se raccrocher à cette certitude pour continuer à avancer.

\- Je ne suis pas surpris. Je suis touché et je suis honoré. Je suis heureux également. Franchement Dean-o … au-delà de ce que je ressens pour toi … et tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi puisque je te vois comme mon petit frère d'adoption … je pense sincèrement qu'il n'existe pas d'homme plus parfait que toi pour mon frère. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu le rendras heureux. Qu'il te rendra heureux également. Et le fait de pouvoir être celui qui scellera votre union m'enchante littéralement.

\- Merci Gabe … c'est … juste merci.

Gabriel hocha alors la tête puis attrapa Dean par les épaules pour l'attirer à lui. Le jeune homme se laissa faire sans protester. Il aimait être ainsi dans les bras de Gabriel. Il s'y sentait en sécurité. Il s'y sentait protégé. Un peu comme il se souvenait de l'avoir été dans ceux de sa mère quand il était encore enfant. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas l'intention de le dire à son ami. Il en entendrait ensuite parler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

\- Maintenant, on va revenir sur ce que tu as dit en premier et avec quoi je ne suis absolument pas d'accord, souffla Gabriel en le gardant contre lui.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Dean qui avait un peu de mal à réfléchir après le moment intense qu'il venait de vivre.

\- Ce mariage sera … que tu le veuilles ou non … légèrement extravagant. Pas trop … juste ce qu'il faut. A mon image.

\- Il ne devrait pas plutôt être à mon image et à celle de Cas ?

Gabriel ricana une seconde et Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussitôt.

\- Et bien peut être oui … mais tu dois reconnaître que ce mariage est autant le vôtre que le mien.

\- Tu ne vas pas demander à participer aussi à la nuit de noce hein ? Parce que je t'aime beaucoup et je reconnais que tu es séduisant mais … c'est hors de question.

\- Tu es dégoûtant Dean. Et maintenant je vais devoir vivre avec l'image de Cassie, toi et moi dans le même lit … je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire l'amour à nouveau après ça.

Dean grimaça à son tour. Parce qu'il considérait Gabriel comme son grand frère, il refusait de l'imager ayant une quelconque vie sexuelle. C'était pire encore s'il pensait une seule seconde le faire participer à la sienne et celle de Castiel. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées de sa tête.

\- Ok, on oublie. Le mariage … comment tu l'imagines ? Demanda-t-il ensuite pour en revenir à un sujet un peu moins gênant pour eux deux.

Gabriel sourit alors avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise derrière lui. Il fit signe à Dean d'en faire autant. Ce que le jeune homme fit sans se faire prier.

\- Ok, je suppose que tu n'es pas d'accord pour porter une robe, lança Gabriel en regardant son ami du coin de l'œil.

Pendant une très courte seconde, Dean ne fut pas sûr qu'il plaisantait. A vrai dire, il était parfois difficile d'établir avec certitude les moments où Gabriel plaisantait ou non. Il pouvait dire tout et n'importe quoi en restant totalement sérieux. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas suggérer que Dean porte une robe pour son mariage.

\- Premièrement c'est hors de question et deuxièmement, pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui devrais porter une robe ? Pourquoi pas ton frère ?

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

\- Et bien il me semble que c'est toi qui tient le rôle de la femme dans votre couple non ?

Une nouvelle fois, Dean n'était pas réellement sûr que Gabriel plaisantait. Il était préférable de mettre les choses au clair au cas où il était même un tant soit peu sérieux.

\- J'espère sincèrement pour toi que c'est une blague parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je me ferais un plaisir de te rappeler que nous sommes deux hommes et qu'aucun de nous deux ne tient le rôle de la femme dans notre couple. Et je ne le ferais pas uniquement par les mots. Je peux te garantir que mes poings te le prouveront.

Gabriel leva alors ses deux mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement avant de ricaner une seconde.

\- Bien sûr que je plaisantais Dean-o. Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne crois pas aux clichés stupides sur les couples gays. Et je sais que tu es un homme un vrai.

Dean secoua la tête, soulagé. Il se souvenait d'avoir entendu son père tenir des propos similaires à ceux que Gabriel avait tenus quelques secondes plus tôt. Sauf que lui ne plaisantait pas. John Winchester n'était pas un homme tolérant. S'il avait appris que son fils était bisexuel – ou gay sans doute … gay oui, Dean en était convaincu à présent – il l'aurait accusé d'être une femme. Comme si c'était une insulte. Comme s'il s'agissait là d'une race inférieure. Dean ne voyait pas cela comme une insulte en revanche. Il connaissait bien des femmes qui étaient plus fortes que John. Plus courageuses aussi. Il fallait de la force pour mettre un enfant un monde. Ou même supporter les douleurs menstruelles. Dean avait beaucoup de respects pour les femmes. Il préférait toutefois grandement être un homme.

\- Il y a tellement de choses à prévoir et si peu de temps pour le faire que je … je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer, confessa-t-il alors.

Gabriel lui tapota gentiment sur la cuisse pendant une seconde.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis là Dean-o. Tu dois me laisser gérer les détails. Mais je dois savoir ce que tu veux. Tiens par exemple … est-ce que vous avez des alliances ? Est-ce que vous voulez en échanger ?

\- J'aimerais oui. Ok, je sais que tu vas te moquer de moi à nouveau mais je … quand ma mère est morte, mon père m'a donné son alliance. Il m'a dit qu'elle aurait voulu que je l'ai pour l'offrir à la femme de ma vie. C'est sans doute un peu cliché mais je … je voudrais que Cas la porte. Elle n'est pas particulièrement féminine. Je la portais tout le temps quand j'étais plus jeune avant de … avant tout ça. Je l'ai toujours. Tu crois qu'il accepterait que je la lui donne ?

Gabriel sourit en hochant la tête.

\- Cassie accepterait de porter n'importe quoi du moment que ça vient de toi. Et la bague de ta mère ? Dean, tu vas le faire pleurer en le lui demandant. Il sera honoré de la porter. Maintenant, le seul problème est de te trouver une alliance.

\- Ok, merci.

Dean savait que son ami ferait en sorte de trouver une bague. Même s'il devait retourner tout le camp pour mettre la main sur quelque chose. Il aurait aimé connaître Gabriel avant la fin du monde. Il était convaincu que son ami devait être inarrêtable dans un monde où il n'y avait aucune barrière et aucune pénurie. Il était déjà impressionnant dans un monde où on finissait inévitablement par manquer de tout. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait autre chose à demander à Gabriel.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais trouver de l'encre et du matériel pour tatouer quelqu'un ? Pas forcément un appareil professionnel. Peut être juste des aiguilles pour … je voudrais que Castiel puisse tatouer son nom sur moi.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils en le dévisageant une seconde.

\- Avant le mariage ? Est-ce que c'est une tradition que je ne connais pas ?

\- Non c'est … je veux qu'il puisse recouvrir le nom d'Aaron dans mon cou. Si on ne trouve pas d'encre alors on pourra envisager la scarification. Mais je t'avoue que je préférerais éviter d'avoir recours à quelque chose d'aussi radical.

Il n'avait pas peur de la douleur. Il avait appris à composer avec même quand elle était cuisante et difficilement supportable. Il avait simplement peur que cela le renvoie à ce qu'Aaron avait fait. Il ne voulait pas paniquer en plein milieu de la séance et inquiéter Castiel. Mais il avait besoin que le nom de son tortionnaire disparaisse de sa peau. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de le voir dans le miroir à chaque fois qu'il était torse nu.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais je ne te promets rien, accepta alors Gabriel.

Dean lui sourit pour lui signifier qu''il lui était reconnaissant.

\- Bien maintenant que c'est dit, revenons-en aux choses sérieuses. Est-ce que vous aurez des témoins ? Si tu veux quelque chose qui ressemble à un vrai mariage, il va t'en falloir un. Et à Cassie aussi bien sûr.

Dean sentit alors sa gorge se nouer. Il avait été le témoin de son frère lors de son mariage avec Jess. Il lui avait alors promis qu'il serait le sien en échange si toutefois il se mariait un jour. Ce dont il doutait sérieusement à l'époque. Mais à présent qu'il était prêt à franchir ce cap, il aurait tout donné pour que son frère soit là. C'était la place de Sam et celle de personne d'autre. Son frère lui manquait continuellement mais ce serait pire encore à ce moment. Parce qu'il s'agissait de l'événement le plus important de sa vie et qu'il n'avait pas la personne la plus importante à ses yeux pour l'accompagner. Gabriel dut sentit son malaise puisqu'il posa sa main sur sa cuisse à nouveau.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je suis désolé. Parfois il m'arrive de parler sans réfléchir … non soyons honnêtes une seconde. Pas parfois. La majeure partie du temps. Mais hé … c'est aussi ce qui fait mon charme non ?

Dean sourit malgré le nœud dans sa gorge. Il n'en voulait pas à Gabriel d'avoir réveillé cette douleur latente et ses souvenirs. Il aurait fini par penser à Sam à un moment ou à un autre. Probablement à l'instant où Castiel et lui seraient devant Gabriel, prêts à se marier. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?

\- J'aimerais juste qu'il soit là tu sais … j'étais son témoin quand il a épousé Jess et … il devait être le mien. C'est ce qu'on s'était promis à l'époque. Même si je doutais de me marier un jour. Je voudrais qu'il puisse connaître Castiel. Qu'il puisse savoir que je suis heureux et que j'ai enfin accepté ce que je suis sans chercher à me voiler la face. Il avait compris avant moi tu sais. Il a toujours su je pense. Il était plus perspicace que moi. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait adoré ton frère. Il t'aurait adoré toi aussi.

\- J'aurais aimé le connaître moi aussi.

Dean hocha la tête. Ils restèrent silencieux durant de longues secondes avant que Gabriel ne reprenne finalement la parole.

\- Je suis sûr que Castiel aurait aimé prendre Anna comme témoin … en plus de moi. Son absence sera difficile à vivre pour lui le jour de votre mariage. Mais on est là les uns pour les autres et même si cela ne remplace pas ceux qu'on a perdus, c'est déjà ça non ?

\- C'est déjà ça, confirma Dean.

Il prit ensuite quelques secondes pour réfléchir à qui il souhaitait choisir pour remplir le rôle de témoin. La réponse était évidente. Il voulait que Dylan prenne la place de Sam. Parce qu'il le considérait comme son petit frère depuis leur rencontre. Il doutait toutefois que son ami accepte. Il ne pouvait même pas le lui demander. Pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait et avec les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. Il allait devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Lisa semblait toute désignée. Elle était la personne dont Dean était le plus proche après Castiel, Gabriel et Dylan. Gilda aussi peut être. Il pouvait avoir deux témoins.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Pour le moment, j'hésite encore.

Gabriel eut la gentillesse de ne pas évoquer Dylan. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer que Dean aurait voulu l'avoir comme témoin. Mais il savait également que les choses étaient compliquées entre eux. Il savait enfin combien la situation était difficile à supporter pour son ami. Il était inutile d'en parler. Cela n'arrangerait en rien le problème.

\- Vous voulez échanger vos vœux ou vous préférez vous en tenir à quelque chose de plus formel ? Je peux me renseigner et trouver les formules officielles si vous le souhaitez.

Dean prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Il n'était pas forcément très doué pour prendre la parole en public. Mais il aimait l'idée de dire à Castiel tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur devant les gens venus fêter leur union avec eux. Il voulait quelque chose de personnel. Il espérait que son petit ami – fiancé – serait du même avis que lui.

\- Je dois en parler avec Cas mais je pense qu'on échangera nos vœux. Tu pourras toujours nous déclarer mariés et nous faire dire « je le veux » mais pas seulement. Je ne veux pas que ce mariage soit comme tous les autres. Je veux qu'il soit le nôtre et cela implique qu'on prépare un petit discours chacun de notre côté.

\- Tu veux dire un discours où tu vanteras les qualités de mon frère et sa capacité à te faire jouir sans avoir à …

Gabe non tais toi. Je ne vais pas parler de notre vie sexuelle devant tout le monde.

\- Oh d'accord. C'est sans doute préférable. Je doute que tout le monde ait envie d'entendre ça. Quoi que je suis également sûr qu'il y en a qui ne dirait pas non.

Dean secoua la tête, amusé. Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il savait que son couple avec Castiel fascinait certaines personnes dans le camp. Que beaucoup était curieux de savoir comment cela fonctionnait. Pire encore, certains semblaient excités à cette idée. Dean préférait ne pas les imaginer prenant leur pied en pensant à eux.

\- Du moment que ce n'est pas ton cas, tout va bien, plaisanta-t-il.

Gabriel grimaça alors.

\- Non je te l'ai dit … ce n'est définitivement pas mon truc. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir en dire autant concernant Kali par contre. Il lui arrive de me poser beaucoup de questions vous concernant. Mais je suppose que les femmes aiment l'idée de deux hommes couchant ensemble.

Dean grimaça à son tour. Il choisit de ne pas commenter ce que Gabriel venait de dire. Il se passa la main sur le visage puis se massa une seconde l'arête du nez.

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un mariage puisse être … aussi compliqué à préparer, déclara-t-il finalement.

\- Tu n'étais pas là pour aider ton frère à préparer le sien ?

\- Pas vraiment non. Il vivait à des centaines de kilomètres de moi et Jess … je l'aimais comme une sœur je te jure mais elle était totalement hystérique avec ce mariage. Il était préférable pour moi de rester aussi loin d'elle que possible. Elle n'aurait pas supporté que je m'en mêle. Et je pensais qu'elle exagérait en disant que c'était trop compliqué … trop de travail … trop de choses à gérer. Mais elle avait raison.

\- Tu t'es donc contenté de te présenter le jour de leur mariage ? C'est un peu lâche tu sais, plaisanta Gabriel en souriant.

Dean se souvenait parfaitement des mois qui avaient précédé le mariage de son frère. Sam n'avait pas le moindre mot à dire concernant l'organisation et Jess était devenue un véritable tyran avec toutes les personnes impliquées. Dean avait eu de la peine pour ses demoiselles d'honneur. Lui s'était contenté de rester dans son coin. Il avait accepté le costume que Jess avait choisi pour lui et n'avait surtout émis aucun avis ou aucune critique. Il avait échappé au pire.

\- J'ai quand même organisé l'enterrement de vie de garçon de mon frère. Et encore … Jess a tenu à superviser la soirée. Elle a tenu à ce que je lui en décrive le déroulé. Je crois qu'elle avait peur que j'engage des strip-teaseuses. Ce que je n'aurais jamais fait puisque Sam n'en voulait pas. On s'est contenté d'un poker entre amis et de quelques bouteilles de whisky.

Dean vit les yeux de Gabriel s'illuminer en entendant cela et il réalisa alors qu'il avait commis une erreur en évoquant ce souvenir avec lui.

\- Oh non, tu ne vas pas organiser d'enterrement de vie de garçon pour Cas ou pour moi. Je préfère te dire tout de suite que c'est hors de question.

\- Mais Dean-o, c'est la tradition, protesta Gabriel en prenant un air faussement attristé. Et tu veux qu'on suive la tradition. Tu l'as dit toi-même.

Dean n'était pas nécessairement contre l'idée de fêter la fin de son célibat avec ses amis avant de passer la nuit dans une chambre autre que celle où Castiel serait. Dans d'autres circonstances … dans le monde d'avant, il aurait probablement demandé à Sam de lui organiser quelque chose de ce type. Mais ça n'avait aucun sens à présent. Il avait perdu tous ceux avec qui il aurait voulu passer une telle soirée et même s'il aimait beaucoup les amis qu'il s'était fait au camp, il ne s'imaginait pas fêtant cela avec eux. Ils ne se connaissaient pas suffisamment.

\- Peut-être mais pas celle-là. Gabe, ça n'a aucun sens. Et puis soyons réalistes une seconde, on n'a pas suffisamment d'amis pour organiser deux fêtes distinctes et passer cette soirée avec Castiel lui fait perdre tout son sens. Donc non … pas d'enterrement de vie de garçon.

\- Mais … commença alors Gabriel.

\- J'ai dit non, le coupa Dean un peu sèchement.

Gabriel n'insista pas. Il devait avoir compris que son ami était sérieux. Il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir proposé cela mais il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Et il finirait par se mettre en colère si Gabriel cherchait à l'en convaincre.

\- Pour la nuit de noce tu as quelque chose en tête ?

La question de Gabriel le surprit. Et lui rappela aussitôt quelque chose qu'il avait évoqué plusieurs mois plus tôt avec Castiel. Il sentit aussitôt ses joues rougir en y pensant. Il ne pouvait décemment pas en parler avec Gabriel. Il avait toutefois très envie de tenir la promesse faite à Castiel à l'époque. Même s'il n'avait pas été totalement sérieux en l'évoquant alors. S'il voulait le faire, il allait avoir besoin d'aide. Il ne pouvait pas sortir pour le moment. Le docteur ne lui avait pas donné le feu vert et le conseil refuserait de le laisser faire. Il ne pourrait donc pas se procurer seul ce dont il aurait besoin. Il savait que Gabriel allait probablement se moquer de lui et se servir de cette information durant de longues années … peut être même jusqu'à leur mort. Mais il ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose à présent. Il choisit donc de mettre sa fierté de côté et de se lancer.

\- Il y a bien quelque chose mais je ne suis pas sûr que je doive t'en parler. C'est un peu … je sais que tu vas te moquer de moi.

\- Je te promets que non, assura Gabriel en moquant le salut scout.

Dean prit alors une grande inspiration puis détourna les yeux. C'était déjà difficile de le dire à haute voix. Il refusait en plus de regarder Gabriel en le faisant.

\- Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais essayer et que ton frère … enfin disons qu'il semblait lui aussi avoir envie de … il y a quelques années j'ai rencontré cette fille … Rhonda et elle … elle m'a fait porter ses … enfin ses sous-vêtements et je dois reconnaître que j'ai aimé ça. Si tu pouvais … enfin si tu trouvais quelque chose à ma taille, ça pourrait … je suis sûr que ton frère aimerait ça.

Pendant une seconde, Gabriel ne dit rien. Dean supposait qu'il était probablement choqué par ce qu'il entendait. Ce ne fut que lorsque le jeune homme se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux que son ami éclata de rire. C'était un peu vexant. Mais pas réellement une grande surprise pour Dean.

\- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler, lança-t-il un peu froidement.

Gabriel secoua la tête mais il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme. Il finit par cesser de rire. Il essuya les larmes qui avaient roulés sur ses joues avant de se racler la gorge et de reprendre la parole.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je suis sûr que Castiel sera ravi. Et … désolé d'avoir ri mais je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

Dean aurait aimé pouvoir en vouloir à son ami. Juste parce qu'il voulait lui faire payer sa réaction. Mais il savait que Gabriel ne pensait pas à mal. Il ne se moquait pas réellement de lui. Et sans doute aurait-il eu une réaction similaire à sa place. Il haussa donc les épaules.

\- Je sais que c'est surprenant. Mais franchement, si je te disais tout ce que ton frère aime me faire, tu te rendrais compte que ce n'est pas la chose la plus étrange que j'aurais pu te demander. Alors évite de trop rire de moi ou je serais contraint de te donner des informations que tu préférerais largement ne pas avoir.

Gabriel hocha la tête aussitôt. Dean fut satisfait par sa petite vengeance.

\- Ok, ok, j'arrête. Et honnêtement ? Je trouve ça plutôt cool que vous ayez une vie sexuelle … disons qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Au moins comme ça, vous ne risquez pas de vous lasser.

Dean ne répondit rien. Il ne voyait pas quoi dire à cela. Gabriel enchaîna donc quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu aimerais vraiment en matière de sous-vêtements ? Une matière ? Une coupe ?

Dean refusait de discuter des détails avec Gabriel. Il avait bien une idée en tête. Il avait évoqué l'idée de porter un string. Et il avait une véritable fascination pour la dentelle. Mais il ne risquait pas de l'évoquer avec Gabriel. Il lui en avait assez dit pour toute une vie.

\- Non, juste … quelque chose de joli.

\- Et de sexy je suppose ? Demanda Gabriel en souriant.

Dean hocha la tête. Il n'en revenait pas de discuter de la perspective de porter des sous-vêtements féminins avec Gabriel. Des sous-vêtements qu'il voulait voir Castiel lui arracher ensuite. Peut-être même avec les dents. Il n'aurait jamais été capable d'aborder le sujet avec Sam. Il chassa toutefois cette idée de sa tête parce qu'il refusait de penser à son frère pour le moment. Il se concentra à la place sur les autres questions de Gabriel. Sur la cérémonie en elle-même et sur sa volonté ou non de décorer l'endroit. Il répondit avec enthousiasme en mettant de côté tout ce qui l'inquiétait concernant ce mariage. Tout ce qui l'attristait également. Gabriel avait un don pour le faire se sentir bien. Et il ne pourrait jamais le remercier suffisamment d'être tel qu'il était.


	35. Insupportable

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 35. Castiel confronte Dylan et apprends quelque chose ...**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire, m'écrire, ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi les amis**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **What happened to us ? D'Hoobastank**

 **Chapitre 35 : Insupportable**

 _« Quand tout ce qui nous arrive devient trop difficile à supporter, il est parfois nécessaire de prendre nos distances. Ce n'est pas forcément définitif. Ça peut être l'histoire de quelques jours ou de quelques semaines. Juste le temps de changer d'air et de rassembler nos idées. Un départ, même s'il est souvent douloureux pour nous et les gens qui nous entourent, peut parfois être la seule solution. En se forçant à rester pour les autres, on finit par développer de la rancœur vis à vis de ceux pour qui on a l'impression de s'être sacrifié. On devient alors vulnérable. Et on finit par tout perdre. Partir nous permet de voir les choses sous un autre angle. Ce n'est sans doute pas ce qu'il y a de plus prudent dans ce nouveau monde. Mais si c'est pour revenir plus fort, alors c'est une bonne chose. Et si on ne se sent jamais capable de faire marche arrière, si on n'a pas la force de revenir un jour alors il faut l'accepter et aller de l'avant. Toujours regarder devant soi pour ne pas perdre sa route. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Dean manigançait quelque chose. Castiel en était convaincu. Il connaissait suffisamment son petit ami pour savoir qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Quelques mois plus tôt, cela l'aurait sans doute conduit à se montrer jaloux. Il aurait imaginé le pire. Mais ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, il avait une totale confiance en son petit ami. Il ne doutait plus de la force de ses sentiments ni de sa volonté de s'engager avec lui. Ils allaient se marier. Et c'était Dean qui avait voulu le faire le plus tôt possible. C'était la seule preuve dont il avait besoin.

Il aurait toutefois aimé savoir ce que le jeune homme préparait dans son dos. Il savait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec leur mariage. Et que cela impliquait Gabriel d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'avait pas manqué les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient quand ils pensaient que Castiel ne les regardait pas. Ils préparaient quelque chose dans son dos. Sans nul doute une surprise pour lui. Il avait hâte de savoir ce dont il s'agissait.

Il avait toutefois des choses à préparer de son côté. Dean avait suggéré qu'ils échangent leurs vœux lors de la cérémonie. Castiel avait trouvé l'idée plutôt géniale. Mais il était maintenant confronté à un problème. Qu'allait-il dire ? Il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme et il savait également tout ce qu'il représentait pour lui. Tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté. Mais il ne savait pas comment transcrire tout cela avec des mots. Il n'avait aucune idée de ceux qui seraient les plus adéquats. Il avait passé des heures à réfléchir sans parvenir à trouver. Il n'était jamais satisfait de ce qu'il écrivait. Et il voulait que son texte soit absolument parfait.

Il devait également trouver un témoin pour le mariage. Il avait bien sûr pensé à Gabriel en premier lieu. Mais son frère allait les marier et ne pourrait pas tenir les deux rôles. Une nouvelle fois, l'idée venait de Dean. Et une nouvelle fois, il la trouvait géniale. Ainsi Gabriel ne se tiendrait pas uniquement de son côté le jour du mariage. Il tiendrait une position centrale. Et jouerait ainsi un rôle pour eux deux.

Castiel devait donc choisir quelqu'un d'autre. Il en avait discuté avec Dean. Son petit ami semblait pencher pour Lisa. Il partageait une histoire avec elle et elle était une de ses amies les plus proches. Elle avait également beaucoup fait pour que leur relation fonctionne. Il était logique qu'elle soit son premier choix. Castiel, quant à lui, avait fait le tour de ses options. Et il avait fini par réduire la liste à un seul nom. Victor. Il le considérait comme un ami. Et après ce qu'il avait fait pour l'aider à sauver Dean des mains d'Aaron, il estimait qu'il avait participé à leur réunion.

Il était toutefois nerveux à l'idée de le lui demander. Il avait peur que son ami lui dise non. Il ne pouvait cependant pas attendre éternellement pour lui poser la question. Le mariage approchait et il ne pouvait pas se présenter sans témoins à la cérémonie.

Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et partit voir Victor à l'hôpital. Il était encore convalescent mais allait bien mieux à présent. Sa blessure était guérie et ses jours n'étaient plus en danger. Il avait seulement besoin de repos. Et pour quelqu'un d'aussi actif et têtu que lui, le seul moyen de l'y contraindre était de le confiner dans un lit à l'infirmerie. Victor ressemblait à Dean sur bien des aspects. Castiel trouvait cela amusant.

Quand il arriva à l'infirmerie, Victor était seul dans sa chambre. Et il semblait s'ennuyer grandement. Il était évident qu'il avait envie de participer à la reconstruction du camp. Il ne tenait pas en place et se sentait inutile. Mais il suivait les instructions du docteur Stevens à la lettre. Sans doute en grande partie parce que Lisa le lui avait demandé. Ces deux-là formaient un joli couple. Castiel était presque sûr qu'ils seraient les prochains à se marier. Il l'espérait.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités durant les premières minutes. Victor se plaignit de ne pas pouvoir sortir et Castiel lui promit de le tenir informé de tout ce qui se passait au camp en son absence. Il s'excusa également de ne pas être venu le voir plutôt. Ce que Victor sembla surpris d'entendre avant de lui assurer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Ils discutèrent ensuite de Dean, d'Aaron et de Cole. Puis quand Castiel n'eut plus grand chose à dire, il décida de se lancer.

\- Victor, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te demander … un service en fait mais je ne sais pas si … enfin je comprendrais que tu dises non et je ne t'en voudrais pas.

L'ancien agent du FBI ne dit rien et lui fit signe de continuer de la main. Castiel prit alors une grande inspiration. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- Tu sais … quand Dean a été enlevé … tu … tu m'as aidé à le retrouver et je considère que tu as joué un grand rôle dans le fait que nous sommes ensemble à nouveau. Que nous sommes heureux. Je te considère comme mon ami et j'espère qu'il en va de même pour toi parce que je …

Castiel s'interrompit. Il devait paraître ridicule. Et honnêtement, il était surpris que Victor se montre aussi patient avec lui quand il lui faisait clairement perdre son temps. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de l'écouter bafouiller comme un idiot. A défaut d'avoir avancé sur son problème, il avait au moins le mérite de le distraire. C'était déjà ça.

\- Dean et moi on va se marier ! Finit-il par annoncer.

Victor sourit alors, visiblement heureux de l'entendre.

\- Je te dirais bien « il est temps » mais je suppose que Gabriel s'en est déjà chargé alors je me contenterais de te dire que je suis content pour vous. C'est une super nouvelle. La meilleure que j'ai reçue depuis qu'on m'a dit que je n'allais pas mourir.

Castiel rit une seconde, amusé. Victor semblait sincère. Et cela l'encouragea enfin à lui demander ce qu'il avait tant besoin de lui demander.

\- Gabriel sera celui qui nous mariera et … ce ne sera pas une énorme cérémonie mais Dean tient à ce qu'elle se fasse dans les règles alors je … je vais avoir besoin d'un témoin et tu … tu es mon ami. Une nouvelle fois, si tu dis non je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur.

\- Cas, est ce que tu en train de me demander si je veux bien être ton témoin ?

Castiel hocha la tête. Il était plus facile de répondre à cette question que de le dire clairement. Heureusement pour lui, Victor était un homme perspicace.

\- Et tu avais peur que je te dise non ? Pourquoi est-ce que je te dirais non ? Je ne vais pas te mentir, je suis surpris que tu me le demandes. Mais je suis également fier et ravi et bien sûr que je serais ton témoin.

Castiel fut aussitôt soulagé par l'enthousiasme évident de son ami. Il avait eu tort de s'inquiéter. Il le savait à présent. Il était également heureux de voir que sa proposition enchantait Victor. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas accepté juste pour lui faire plaisir. Il en avait envie aussi.

\- Merci Victor, souffla-t-il alors.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes des détails du mariage. Castiel ne savait pas encore ce que Gabriel préparait mais il promit de tenir Victor informé dès qu'il en saurait plus. Il quitta ensuite l'infirmerie après avoir promis à son ami de venir le voir rapidement. Il quitta le bâtiment le cœur léger et l'esprit rempli d'image de son mariage prochain. Il ne regardait pas réellement où il allait et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il heurta quelqu'un violemment qu'il réalisa son erreur.

Ce fut pire encore quand il releva la tête et reconnut Dylan. Le jeune homme semblait au moins aussi gêné que lui. Mais il n'avait pas pris la fuite.

\- Excuse-moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs, expliqua-t-il.

Dylan haussa les épaules avant de secouer la tête.

\- C'est autant ta faute que la mienne et … bref.

Il était mal à l'aise. Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Ils n'avaient plus parlé depuis le jour où Aaron avait exigé que Dean lui soit livré. Ils ne s'étaient plus retrouvés seuls tous les deux depuis celui où Dylan lui avait dit que le jeune homme avait besoin de lui. Ils n'avaient pas pu discuter de ce qui s'était passé. Castiel estimait que ce n'était pas à lui d'aller le voir pour tenter d'arranger les choses. Dylan, quant à lui, le fuyait sans même chercher à s'en cacher.

\- Bien alors je vais y aller et enfin … bonne journée.

Castiel aurait probablement dû le laisser partir. Il était évident que Dylan n'avait pas particulièrement envie de lui parler. Mais Dean souffrait de la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Et ils allaient se marier. Dylan l'apprendrait tôt ou tard. Il était mieux que Castiel le lui annonce avant qu'il ne soit confronté à la chose sans être préparé. Il ne savait toutefois pas comment le lui dire. Pas plus qu'il ne savait si Dylan accepterait de l'écouter. Il devait cependant tenter sa chance. Dylan était son ami avant tout ça. Et il lui manquait aussi. Il voulait que les choses s'arrangent. Il le retint donc par le bras quand le jeune homme commença à s'éloigner.

\- Dylan, attends … je … tu as cinq minutes à m'accorder ?

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur sa main refermée sur son avant-bras avant de le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

\- Castiel, je n'ai pas envie de … je ne peux pas te parler.

\- C'est important, répliqua Castiel aussitôt.

Il ne savait pas ce que Dylan ressentait pour lui depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour Dean. Avant cela, ils étaient amis. Mais il pourrait comprendre que le jeune homme soit en colère contre lui. Ou jaloux de ce qu'il avait. Il refusait toutefois de ne pas essayer de lui parler. Parce que Dean avait besoin de lui. Son fiancé souffrait de son absence. Ce serait un magnifique cadeau de mariage que de réussir à arranger les choses entre eux. Même si cela semblait impossible à cet instant précis.

\- Ok mais … juste cinq minutes. J'ai des choses à faire et ce n'est pas … ce n'est pas une excuse.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de relâcher le bras de Dylan convaincu qu'il ne partirait pas. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration avant de commencer à parler. Il ne pouvait pas parler de son mariage directement. Ce serait probablement trop dur à entendre pour le jeune homme. Il devait amener les choses avec intelligence et délicatesse.

\- Dylan, je ne crois pas t'avoir remercié d'avoir pris mon parti et celui de Dean quand il était question de le livrer ou non à Aaron. Je sais bien que tu considères cela comme quelque chose de normal mais je sais aussi que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi et … enfin je voulais te remercier. Pour ça et pour tout ce que tu as fait pour lui depuis votre enlèvement. Tu as été là pour lui et ce n'était pas simple. Tu as su le réconforter et lui apporter ce dont il avait besoin tout en mettant de côté ce que tu ressentais. Tu as aussi su venir me chercher dans un moment où … enfin c'est un sacrifice qui demande énormément de courage et je ne sais pas si j'en aurais été capable à ta place. Je voulais que tu le saches.

Dylan ne dit rien et se contenta de dévisager Castiel durant de longues secondes, visiblement incapable de réagir. Ce n'était pas réellement surprenant.

\- Tu lui manques tu sais. Il a accepté de mettre de la distance entre vous parce qu'il sait que c'est ce dont tu as besoin mais il en souffre. Ce n'est pas un reproche. Loin de là. Je te comprends mais … j'espère que les choses pourront s'arranger. Parce que je sais que vous tenez l'un à l'autre et que vous avez besoin d'être ensemble. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas le seul à qui tu manques. Ce n'est pas simple pour moi non plus. Je m'en veux de tout ce que tu as subi et j'aimerais qu'on redevienne amis quand tu t'en sentiras capable.

Dylan grimaça une seconde avant d'hausser les épaules. Une nouvelle fois, il ne sembla pas capable de parler. Castiel choisit donc de continuer à parler à la place. Il avait tellement de choses à dire qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir suffisamment de temps pour le faire.

\- Tu l'aimes et crois moi … je sais combien il peut être difficile d'avoir de tels sentiments sans pouvoir agir dans ce sens … sans pouvoir les exprimer. Je ne dis pas que je sais ce que tu ressens mais j'ai vécu cette situation au début avec Dean et … ce que je veux te dire, c'est que personne ne t'en veut d'avoir de tels sentiments. Personne n'est en colère contre toi. En ce qui me concerne, tu restes l'un de mes amis les plus proches et … Dean te voit comme son petit frère. Ça ne suffit pas … je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux mais tu dois le savoir. Il est capable de tout pour toi. Il mourrait pour toi. Il est important que tu ne l'oublies pas.

\- Castiel, souffla alors Dylan en détournant finalement les yeux.

Castiel ne savait pas si son intervention était uniquement destinée à le faire taire ou si Dylan voulait réellement prendre la parole. Il resta silencieux dans le doute pour offrir à son ami une opportunité de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur si toutefois il s'en sentait capable.

\- Il me manque aussi … Gabriel et toi … vous me manquez également. Et j'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant. J'aimerais pouvoir oublier ce que je ressens et redevenir votre ami mais c'est … c'est trop dur pour moi de vous voir ensemble et de … tu n'as sans doute pas envie de l'entendre mais je suis passé tellement prêt de … j'ai vraiment cru qu'il finirait par tomber amoureux de moi qu'il est difficile pour moi d'oublier et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je ne dis pas que je n'en serais pas capable un jour. C'est juste trop tôt.

Castiel s'était attendu à ce que Dylan lui dise quelque chose de ce genre. Il savait bien que les choses ne pouvaient pas s'arranger comme par miracle entre eux. Il espérait juste que ce qu'il avait dit aujourd'hui aiderait Dylan à avancer dans le bon sens.

\- Tu peux prendre tout le temps dont tu as besoin. Mais sache qu'on sera là à t'attendre.

\- Je sais … je … merci.

Castiel sourit alors. Puis, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas encore annoncé la nouvelle de son mariage avec Dean. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Il devait se montrer honnête avec Dylan. Même si cela risquait de l'attrister un peu plus encore.

\- Il y a autre chose que je te dois te dire. Je préférerais de ne pas … je sais que ça ne va pas être facile pour toi mais je veux que tu l'apprennes de moi plutôt que de quelqu'un d'autre.

Dylan lui fit signe de parler de la main. Castiel déglutit avec peine avant de se lancer.

\- Dean et moi, on va se marier. C'est quelque chose qu'on voulait faire depuis un moment mais qu'on a dû reporter à cause de … de tout ça. Mais maintenant que les choses sont rentrées dans l'ordre, on va se marier. Sans doute d'ici quelques jours et …

\- Félicitations, le coupa Dylan d'une toute petite voix. Je suis content pour vous. Vraiment.

Castiel pouvait deviner la douleur sur son visage. Il avait le cœur brisé. C'était une chose d'admettre que Dean et Castiel étaient à nouveau ensemble. Ça en était une autre de savoir qu'ils allaient officialiser leur amour. Cela rendait les choses plus réelles encore. Cela faisait disparaître tout espoir qu'ils finissent par rompre. Ce que Dylan devait forcément avoir espéré à un moment ou à un autre. Castiel ne lui en voulait même pas.

\- Je suis désolé tu sais. J'aurais aimé … j'aurais aimé t'épargner ça mais … enfin, si tu veux être là le jour du mariage, je sais que Dean serait fou de joie. Il comprendra toutefois que tu ne viennes pas.

Dylan prit une grande inspiration à son tour avant de se tourner vers Castiel. Il le regarda une seconde dans les yeux avant de lui adresser un petit sourire triste.

\- Je savais que vous finiriez par … par franchir ce cap et je suis vraiment content pour vous. Je veux vraiment que vous soyez heureux. Vous le méritez. Mais tu ne peux pas me demander d'être là. C'est trop. Je ne peux pas.

\- Je comprends Dylan.

Castiel était sincère. Il n'aurait pas pu assister au mariage de Dean avec un autre homme. Mais il s'était senti obligé de le lui proposer. Pour qu'il comprenne qu'il était le bienvenu dans leurs vies à nouveau. Qu'il eût les cartes entre les mains et que tout dépendait de lui à présent.

\- Et de toute façon, même si j'en avais envie, je ne pourrais pas. Je … je vais partir.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne fut pas sûr qu'il avait bien entendu. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réaliser que Dylan avait réellement dit qu'il allait partir. Presque aussitôt, son cœur se serra et il sentit la panique le gagner.

\- Comment ça tu vas partir ? Demanda-t-il sans doute un peu bêtement.

Mais il était sous le choc et il était incapable de trouver mieux à dire.

\- Je vais quitter le camp. Le conseil m'a donné son accord. C'est aussi pour ça que je venais voir Victor.

\- Mais je croyais que toutes les expéditions à l'extérieur étaient suspendues jusqu'à nouvel ordre ? Je pensais que tout le monde était d'accord pour attendre que nous ayons reconstruit une partie du camp avant de renvoyer des gens dehors ?

Dylan baissa les yeux et Castiel comprit alors son erreur. Dylan n'allait pas partir en expédition. Il allait partir tout court. Quitter le camp et peut être ne jamais revenir. Castiel ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Et il savait que cela détruirait probablement Dean également. Il s'en voudrait. Considérerait qu'il était la cause du départ de leur ami.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas ce que j'entends par là. J'ai besoin de … j'ai besoin de changer d'air et d'oublier tout ça … d'oublier Dean pendant quelques temps. Ce ne sera probablement pas définitif. Je reviendrais sans doute.

« Probablement ». « Sans doute ». Ce n'était pas ce que Castiel voulait entendre. Car il avait besoin d'être sûr que Dylan finirait par revenir. Il ne pouvait pas accepter cette situation.

\- Tu ne peux pas, asséna-t-il alors avec force.

\- Ah oui et pourquoi ça ?

Castiel l'attrapa par les épaules sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il sentit Dylan se tendre aussitôt mais ne le relâcha pas pour autant.

\- Parce que ça détruira Dean, expliqua-t-il.

\- Et tu ne crois pas que rester ici et vous voir heureux me détruira moi ? répliqua Dylan avec une colère évidente.

C'était là tout le problème. Castiel n'avait aucune réponse à apporter à cela. Rien qui pourrait convaincre son ami que rester était la bonne solution. Le lui demander était sans doute égoïste. C'était avant tout pour épargner des souffrances à Dean. Mais il ne devait pas oublier celles que Dylan endurait de son côté.

\- Désolé, je … j'ai tendance à oublier parfois que tu … je sais que je me montre probablement égoïste en te demandant de rester pour Dean. Mais c'est plus fort que moi et … je veux que tu saches que je ne suis pas uniquement inquiet pour lui. Je suis aussi inquiet pour toi. Même si tu comptes revenir … tu pourrais … tu pourrais te faire tuer ou contaminer et … tu n'aurais personne pour t'aider. Dylan, je veux que tu y penses avant de prendre ta décision.

\- Sauf qu'elle est déjà prise … je te l'ai dit, c'est pour ça que je venais voir Victor. Je veux lui demander de prendre ma place au camp. D'assurer les expéditions avec Dean jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

« Si je reviens » était évidemment sous-entendu. Castiel déglutit avec peine alors que son cœur battait dans sa gorge et dans ses tempes.

\- Et tu vas partir sans le lui dire ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser qui « lui » était. Dylan pouvait le comprendre parfaitement. Et la culpabilité qui s'afficha sur son visage conforta Castiel dans ce qu'il savait déjà.

\- Il essaierait de me retenir et je … je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir lui dire non.

\- Alors reste, rétorqua Castiel.

Dylan secoua la tête aussitôt. De toute évidence, il n'était pas prêt à revenir sur sa décision. Peu importait ce que Castiel pourrait lui dire. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de le faire changer d'avis. Et Dylan refusait de lui parler.

\- Non, c'est mieux comme ça. Mieux pour moi et sans doute mieux pour vous aussi.

\- Mieux comme ça ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est mieux pour Dean de passer tout son temps à s'inquiéter pour toi ? Parce qu'il le fera … à chaque seconde de chaque journée et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Dylan ne pouvait pas ignorer que sa décision serait difficile pour Dean. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer que son départ serait une terrible épreuve pour le jeune homme.

\- Écoute, enchaîna-t-il alors parce qu'il était évident que Dylan n'était pas prêt à parler. Si tu me dis que tu veux partir pour toi, je peux le comprendre. Et même si je pense que c'est une erreur, je ne t'en veux pas de chercher une solution à tes problèmes. Mais ne viens pas me dire que tu le fais pour lui … pour nous. Parce qu'on ne veut pas te voir partir. On a besoin de toi ici. Et sans doute que c'est égoïste de notre part mais c'est comme ça … que ça te plaise ou non.

Dylan hocha la tête. Visiblement, il était d'accord avec ce qu'il entendait. Il était conscient que son choix était uniquement destiné à lui offrir une chance à lui de souffrir un peu moins. Elle n'était en rien motivée par la volonté de soulager Dean de sa présence. Parce qu'il avait conscience que le jeune homme ne le vivrait pas bien.

\- Tu as raison. Je le fais pour moi. Et sans doute que je ne suis pas totalement d'accord avec l'idée de me montrer égoïste quand j''ai toujours cherché à faire passer les intérêts des autres avant les miens mais je … je crois que je l'ai mérité après tout ça. Je ne demande pas grand-chose. Juste qu'on me laisse tranquille.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de réaliser à cet instant précis combien Dean et Dylan étaient semblables. Ils avaient la même façon de fonctionner. Ils pensaient aux autres avant de penser à eux. Cela venait de leur éducation. De leur passé. Ils avaient dû s'occuper de leur petit frère durant leur enfance. Veiller sur lui et mettre de côté leurs propres vies. Cela les avait poussés à ignorer ce qu'ils ressentaient de leur côté. Castiel n'avait pas connu la même expérience. Il avait eu Gabriel pour veiller sur lui. Il avait été encouragé à s'occuper de lui et surtout pas de tout le reste même après la mort de ses parents. Cela n'avait pas fait de lui quelqu'un d'égoïste. Juste quelqu'un de conscient de ses propres besoins. Dean et Dylan n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Ils passaient au second plan. Ils n'avaient aucune importance.

\- Mais tu pourrais être tranquille tout en restant ici. Personne ne viendra t'embêter. Ça a fonctionné jusque-là non ? Tu n'as pas eu à parler à Dean ou à moi. Tu nous as évité et maintenant qu'on sait ce que tu ressens, on fera en sorte de ne surtout pas t'imposer notre présence. Tu auras ton côté du camp et nous le nôtre. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Il savait que sa solution n'était pas idéale. Il savait qu'elle ne conviendrait pas à Dylan. Il ne pourrait pas rester confiné dans un coin du camp jusqu'à aller mieux. Ils ne pourraient pas éviter de se croiser à un moment ou à un autre. Et il savait que Dylan aimait être à l'extérieur. Qu'il en avait besoin pour ne pas se sentir enfermé. Pris au piège. Exactement comme Dean.

\- Tu trouves vraiment que ça a fonctionné jusque-là ? Castiel … soyons réalistes une seconde même si cela ne te plaît pas … on sait tous les deux que je ne pourrais pas vous éviter éternellement. Et puis il y a votre mariage et … je ne peux pas rester là. Je suis heureux pour vous mais je ne veux pas assister à votre bonheur. Je ne veux pas être jaloux. Et je ne veux pas finir par vous détester pour quelque chose dont vous n'êtes pas responsables.

\- Tu ne me détestes pas déjà ? S'étonna Castiel.

Il savait ce que Dylan ressentait pour Dean. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Ils avaient été amis avant ce désastre. Maintenant, en revanche, Castiel était celui qui lui avait volé Dean. Celui qui l'avait privé d'un bonheur auquel il avait cru un instant. Il aurait eu raison de le détester. D'être au moins un tant soit peu en colère contre lui.

\- Bien sûr que non je ne te déteste pas. Pourquoi est-ce que je te détesterais ?

Castiel haussa les épaules. La réponse était évidente mais Dylan semblait avoir besoin de l'entendre.

\- Parce que je suis celui qui … je suis avec Dean.

\- Tu crois que je te déteste parce que c'est toi qu'il aime ?

Castiel hocha la tête. Dylan secoua la sienne.

\- Tu m'aurais détesté si les rôles avaient été inversés ?

Castiel réfléchit une seconde. Il ne ressentait aucune colère pour Dylan quand il croyait que son petit ami allait finir par former un couple avec lui. Il était jaloux oui. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir des sentiments pour Dean. Il pouvait le comprendre. Il savait combien il était facile de tomber amoureux du jeune homme.

\- Probablement pas, admit-il alors.

\- Alors tu sais que je n'ai aucune raison de te détester. Je suis jaloux oui. Et vous savoir ensemble … mariés … ça me rend triste et … je sais qu'à terme je finirais par avoir du ressentiment à votre égard. Ce que je ne veux surtout pas. Si je dois revenir ici, ce ne sera que le jour où je serais capable de vous faire face sans vouloir prendre ta place.

Castiel soupira longuement. Il supposait qu'à la place de Dylan, il aurait eu le même réflexe. Il lui aurait impossible d'assister au bonheur de son petit ami avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il n'aurait probablement pas quitté le camp. Il se savait incapable de survivre à l'extérieur sans soutien. Mais il aurait fait en sorte de les éviter. Il aurait été capable de s'enfermer quelque part jusqu'à oublier ses sentiments pour Dean. Ce qui ne pouvait pas être simple. Parce qu'il aimait le jeune homme plus que la vie elle-même.

\- Alors quoi ? Demanda-t-il finalement. Tu vas partir et rester loin du camp jusqu'à ne plus être amoureux de lui ?

\- Non, concéda Dylan d'une petite voix. Non parce que je doute de pouvoir cesser de l'aimer. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Mais j'espère pouvoir accepter l'idée que mes sentiments ne seront jamais réciproques. Accepter que je ne pourrais jamais avoir plus qu'une belle amitié avec lui. Et apprendre à m'en contenter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui arrivera si tu n'y parviens pas ?

Dylan ne répondit pas immédiatement mais Castiel connaissait déjà la réponse. Il avait toutefois besoin de l'entendre.

\- Je ne reviendrais pas. Ce camp peut continuer à fonctionner sans moi.

\- Mais est-ce que tu peux fonctionner sans lui ? Tu sais tout des dangers qui existent à l'extérieur. Tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'y a pas que les contaminés.

Dylan était un garçon raisonnable. Il était bien moins impulsif que Dean. Il réfléchissait avant d'agir là où le jeune homme avait tendance à foncer tête baissée quand les gens qu'il aimait était en danger. C'était en partie pour cela qu'ils formaient une si bonne équipe. Mais seul, Dylan n'aurait personne pour veiller sur lui. Personne pour lui tenir compagnie. Et personne pour l'écouter quand il aurait besoin de parler.

\- Je le sais et si je dois me battre, je le ferais. Je ne vais pas aller au-devant du danger. Je ne pars pas pour mener une quelconque guerre ou pour me venger des quelques alliés d'Aaron qui ont fui les combats. Je pars pour moi. Je vais trouver un endroit où me réfugier et attendre que les choses se tassent.

\- Sauf que tu ne sais pas si elles se tasseront ou non. Et que tu ne peux pas me garantir que tu vas revenir. Ce n'est pas tant que tu veuilles partir qui me pose problème. C'est que tu ne reviennes pas qui m'angoisse. Tu le sais parfaitement. Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi et tu ne pourras pas empêcher Dean d'être mort de peur et de se sentir coupable. Je ne te dis pas ça pour te faire du chantage. Je veux juste que tu en sois conscient avant de partir.

Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Castiel espérait vraiment que ce que Dean ressentirait ferait changer Dylan d'avis. Et c'était sans doute injuste de lui faire subir cela. Il utilisait ses sentiments pour le jeune homme pour le faire se sentir coupable. Pour le faire renoncer. Dylan aurait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir. Dean serait également furieux. Mais il ressentait le besoin d'intervenir. Il savait que le départ de Dylan serait une trop douloureuse épreuve pour son petit ami. Une qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il serait capable de surmonter.

\- J'en suis conscient Castiel. Et crois-moi, c'est un poids que je vais porter sur les épaules jusqu'à mon retour. Mais j'ai besoin de partir. J'ai besoin d'air et de liberté. J'ai surtout besoin de distance. Tu ne le vois peut-être pas mais vous en avez tout autant besoin que moi d'ailleurs. Vous reconstruisez votre relation et même si je sais que tout ira bien pour vous, vous avez besoin de le faire dans le calme et sans ma présence au sein du camp.

Castiel baissa les yeux, conscient que son ami avait probablement raison. Peu importait que Dean ait enfin compris qu'il ne ressentait rien pour Dylan. Ils avaient vécu des choses qui les avaient rendus plus proches encore. Et même si rien ne se passerait jamais entre eux, il y avait toujours un risque dans l'esprit de Castiel. Un risque qu'il avait cherché à ignorer jusque-là mais sur lequel il ne pourrait pas fermer éternellement les yeux.

\- Peut-être mais je …

\- Tu rien du tout, intervint Dylan. Dis-toi bien que ce que je ressens pour Dean ne s'envolera pas comme par magie. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Je ne vais pas tout faire pour vous séparer. Mais s'il y a la moindre chance … le moindre espoir qu'il puisse un jour avoir les mêmes sentiments pour moi, je l'accueillerais à bras ouverts. Dans l'état actuel des choses, je suis un danger pour vous. Et je ne veux surtout pas l'être.

Castiel hocha alors la tête, résigné. Il était presque sûr que Dylan disait ça uniquement pour le convaincre de le laisser partir sans tenter de l'en dissuader. Ou peut-être juste pour rendre les choses plus faciles pour Castiel et Dean. Mais il y avait tout de même une part de vérité dans ses propos. Castiel se détestait d'envisager son départ comme un soulagement.

\- Tu sais où tu vas aller ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu vas faire une fois dehors ?

Dylan secoua la tête.

\- Pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas d'autre but que de prendre mes distances. Mais je suppose que je peux me rendre utile en attendant. Je vais fouiller les environs. Voir s'il n'y a pas d'autres endroits qu'on aurait ignoré jusque-là. Je ferais une carte détaillée du coin. Elle nous sera peut-être utile plus tard.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois dire à Dean ?

La question de Castiel déstabilisa Dylan. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement et Castiel ne chercha pas à lui arracher une réponse. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il aborderait le sujet avec son petit ami. Il avait peur que cela le pousse à retarder le mariage. Que cela le conduise à faire quelque chose de stupide. Comme partir à la recherche de Dylan et le forcer à revenir. Il était terrifié à l'idée que Dean ne soit pas de taille à surmonter cette nouvelle. Il commençait tout juste à se reconstruire. Castiel espérait que ce ne serait pas le coup de grâce.

\- Dis-lui que je le fais pour vous. Que ça ne veut pas dire que je suis en colère. Parce que je ne vous en veux pas. J'ai juste … fais lui comprendre que c'est pour moi que je pars. Que je serais plus fort en revenant. Plus à même de vivre avec vous et d'accepter votre relation. Il comprendra.

\- J'en doute. Il a déjà perdu un frère … s'il t'arrive quelque chose, il ne s'en relèvera pas.

Dylan soupira longuement avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Castiel.

\- Le problème c'est qu'il m'a déjà perdu. Il a perdu le petit frère qu'il pensait avoir trouvé en moi. Je l'ai été et je veux le redevenir. Mais pour le moment, je suis incapable de tenir ce rôle dans sa vie. Et si je veux avoir une chance de retrouver ma place, je dois partir. Je dois le faire pour lui et pour moi. Je dois le faire parce que c'est ce dont j'ai foncièrement envie même si je ne suis pas capable de le voir pour le moment.

C'était logique. Dylan avait probablement raison. Il voyait les choses plus clairement que Castiel. Mais cela ne rendait pas sa décision facile à accepter pour autant. Et certainement pas facile à annoncer à Dean non plus.

\- Tu vas lui dire au revoir ? Demanda-t-il alors, incapable de se souvenir s'il avait déjà posé la question ou non.

Il avait du mal à réfléchir. Du mal à faire du tri dans ses idées. Il était complètement perdu et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire maintenant.

\- Je ne pense pas. Je sais que c'est probablement lâche de ma part mais je sais aussi que ça ne rendra pas les choses plus faciles pour moi comme pour lui. Il tentera de me retenir. Et je ne sais pas si je suis capable de lui dire non. Il a un pouvoir sur moi Castiel. Je serais prêt à tout pour lui faire plaisir. Il est préférable que je parte sans lui dire.

\- Ce qui me laisse seul pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Désolé mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait à moi d'assumer les conséquences de ton choix.

\- Parce que s'il a un pouvoir sur moi, tu en as clairement un sur lui. Je ne dis pas ça au sens négatif du terme. Mais je sais qu'il ne fera rien de risqué du moment que tu es là. Il t'aime trop pour ça. Il te fera toujours passer avant.

Castiel voulait croire que Dylan avait raison. Il n'était juste pas sûr que Dean l'écouterait. Il l'espérait. Parce qu'il ne savait pas comment il réagirait si son petit ami décidait de partir à la recherche de leur ami. Il tenterait de s'interposer sans doute. Mais cela ne donnerait rien de bon. Il en avait assez des complications. Assez que rien n'aille dans leur sens. A chaque fois qu'ils pensaient avoir franchi un cap, ils se retrouvaient face à une nouvelle épreuve. Plus difficile encore que la précédente. Il avait la sensation que ça n'en finirait pas. Il était épuisé de devoir se battre continuellement.

\- Tu pars quand ?

\- Aujourd'hui. Je ne vois pas en quoi retarder l'échéance changerait quoi que ce soit de toute façon. Plus vite je serais parti et plus vite je reviendrais.

\- Tu seras prudent ?

\- Je le suis toujours.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il savait que Dylan ferait en sorte de revenir. Qu'il était suffisamment lucide et intelligent pour ne pas faire de bêtise. Mais il ne pouvait pas jurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Ce monde était trop dangereux. Même pour ceux qui étaient habitués à l'affronter.

\- Je suis désolé, finit par souffler Castiel.

Parfois, il avait la sensation que tout était de sa faute. Il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Qu'il ne poussait pas Dylan à partir et qu'il n'y était pour rien dans le fait que le jeune homme était tombé amoureux de Dean. Mais il savait que tout irait probablement mieux s'il n'était pas là. Dean et Dylan pourraient être heureux ensemble.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être. Ce n'est de la faute de personne. Ni la tienne, ni celle de Dean. Ni la mienne d'ailleurs. Peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes si Aaron ne m'avait pas forcé à faire face à ce que je ressens pour Dean. Ou peut-être que mes sentiments auraient fini par devenir trop forts pour que je puisse continuer à les ignorer. On ne saura jamais. Et puisqu'on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, il ne nous reste pas d'autres choix que de faire avec. On va s'en sortir Castiel. Je sais qu'on en est capable.

Castiel allait devoir le croire et garder espoir. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Plus rien ne dépendait de lui à présent. Il allait être là pour Dean et il ferait ce dont son petit ami avait besoin.

\- Je suppose qu'il est temps pour moi de te dire au revoir alors.

Dylan hocha la tête, visiblement résigné.

\- Prends soin de Dean. Rends le heureux jusqu'à mon retour Castiel. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Tout le monde le sait.

\- Je te le promets.

Ils se sourirent alors une dernière fois avant que Dylan ne s'éloigne finalement. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus à dire. Ils avaient fait le tour de la question. Le plus dur restait à faire pour Castiel. Il allait devoir parler à Dean. Lui expliquer que Dylan n'était pas parti à cause de lui. Mais pour lui. Ce que le jeune homme aurait du mal à comprendre bien sûr. Il avait bien trop l'habitude de prendre toute la responsabilité de ce qui n'allait pas sur ses épaules. Il en ferait de même cette fois. Il s'en voudrait d'avoir donné un faux espoir à Dylan. Il s'en voudrait même sans doute de l'avoir fait tomber amoureux de lui. Castiel allait devoir le convaincre qu'il n'y était pour rien. Qu'il ne pouvait pas tout maîtriser. Et que la seule chose à faire à présent était d'attendre que Dylan revienne. Castiel soupira avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Il avait besoin de Gabriel. Il ne pouvait pas affronter son petit ami seul. Il savait que son frère saurait trouver les mots justes. A eux deux, ils seraient peut-être en mesure de convaincre Dean de ne surtout rien faire de stupide.

Castiel jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la porte de l'infirmerie que Dylan venait de franchir. Il attendit une seconde, incapable de bouger. Puis, parce qu'il refusait de retarder l'échéance plus longtemps, il s'éloigna finalement. Il avança sans regarder autour de lui. Sans saluer les gens qu'il croisait. Une heure plus tôt, il se sentait optimiste et impatient d'épouser Dean. Il avait suffi d'une conversation avec Dylan pour le rendre anxieux et triste. Il refusait toutefois de se laisser abattre. Ils avaient réussi à franchir toutes les épreuves sur leur chemin jusque-là. Ce n'était qu'une difficulté de plus. Ils étaient forts. Ils étaient solides. Et surtout, ils étaient ensemble. Eux contre le reste du monde. Ils n'avaient plus d'autres choix que de s'en sortir. Main dans la main.


	36. Reste

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le 36ème chapitre et il marque le retour de ma formidable beta Elyrine pour la correction.**

 **Le titre est suffisamment clair alors pas d'explications**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire, ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Tears of yesterday d'Hoobastank**

 **Chapitre 36 : Reste**

 _« Il ne faut jamais renoncer. Il ne faut jamais baisser les bras. Parfois, la situation peut sembler désespérée mais on peut toujours trouver la force de se relever. Il suffit de garder espoir et de se battre de toutes ses forces. Se résigner est la pire des issues. Elle nous donne des regrets, et je sais qu'il est difficile de vivre avec des regrets. On finit par ne plus croire en rien et par ne plus avoir la force de nous relever. Alors il faut se battre. Il faut s'accrocher à l'espoir d'une victoire et faire en sorte qu'elle finisse par nous trouver. La chance tourne toujours un jour ou l'autre. Mais il faut lui en donner les moyens. Quand on veut quelque chose, on peut l'obtenir. Il ne faut pas laisser les autres nous convaincre du contraire ou nous dissuader de continuer. Personne ne peut savoir mieux que nous-même ce dont nous avons besoin et ce que nous pouvons obtenir. Ce monde est cruel et dur. Il est difficile de se lever le matin et de réaliser qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un cauchemar. Que c'est la réalité … notre réalité. Et c'est justement parce que ce monde ne semble plus avoir rien à nous offrir qu'il faut se battre pour nous créer nos propres opportunités et ne surtout pas laisser échapper celles que l'on a déjà. Même si elles semblent inaccessibles, parfois. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Dean était un défenseur du libre arbitre. Il l'avait toujours été. Il considérait que chacun devait pouvoir prendre ses propres décisions et vivre sa vie comme bon lui semblait. Il refusait de juger quelqu'un sur ses choix, ses préférences ou ses envies. Il estimait qu'on était libre de faire ce qu'on souhaitait du moment qu'on respectait le libre arbitre des gens autour de nous, leurs droits et leur sécurité. Du moment aussi et surtout qu'on acceptait d'assumer les conséquences de nos choix.

Mais cette fois, il était prêt à ignorer ses principes. Parce qu'il considérait le choix de Dylan comme un erreur monumentale. Il était tout à fait prêt à le laisser prendre ses décisions seul du moment qu'elles ne le mettaient pas en danger. C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait laissé prendre ses distances et l'ignorer. Pour ça qu'il n'avait pas cherché à établir un contact alors que Dylan ne semblait pas avoir envie de lui parler. Mais le laisser quitter le camp pour s'aérer l'esprit ou quoi que ce soit du même genre n'était pas envisageable. Il allait se faire tuer. Et Dean refusait de le perdre parce qu'il se tenait bêtement à un principe qui n'avait finalement pas lieu de s'appliquer dans une telle situation.

Le libre arbitre était une chose qu'il respectait. Mais pas quand il était utilisé à mauvais escient. Et choisir de quitter la sécurité d'un camp dans lequel il était utile et apprécier était une bêtise. Une erreur qui n'avait rien à voir avec un choix réfléchi et intelligent.

Castiel n'avait pas pris de pincettes en le lui annonçant. Il avait en revanche demandé à Gabriel d'être présent avec lui. Dean s'était senti un peu pris au piège face aux deux frères. Mais il n'en voulait pas à son petit ami. Il savait qu'il avait redouté sa réaction. Redouté qu'il décide de suivre Dylan ou une autre bêtise dans le même genre. Sauf que Dean n'avait pas l'intention de partir à la recherche de Dylan ou de le suivre pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Ce ne serait pas nécessaire. Car Dylan ne quitterait pas le camp. Dean veillerait à ce qu'il renonce à cette idée. Il était même prêt à l'attacher quelque part jusqu'à ce qu'il entende enfin raison.

Il était en colère contre son ami. En colère d'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de lu annoncer lui même son départ. En colère aussi parce qu'il était égoïste et n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde au mal qu'il allait faire aux gens qui tenaient à lui au camp. Dean en tête. Il n'était pas le seul.

Bien sûr, coincer Dylan dans un coin et lui hurler dessus n'arrangerait sans doute pas les choses. Il devait agir intelligemment et avec calme. Même s'il avait une furieuse envie de coller son poing dans la figure de son ami. Juste pour avoir penser que partir était une solution envisageable.

Il resta donc de longues minutes à écouter Gabriel et Castiel lui expliquer que Dylan semblait sûr de lui et qu'il serait difficile de le convaincre de renoncer. Il les écouta sans réellement prêter attention à ce qu'ils disaient. Il réfléchissait déjà au meilleur plan d'action pour obtenir que son ami reste. Il utilisa également ce temps pour se calmer un peu.

Quand il fut suffisamment lucide pour aller trouver son ami, il s'excusa auprès de Castiel et Gabriel. Il ne savait pas vraiment où Dylan se trouvait. De toute évidence, il prévoyait de quitter le camp le jour même. Dean espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

Il fouilla le camp de fond en comble avant de demander à toutes les personnes qu'il croisait si elles avaient vu le jeune homme. Ce fut finalement Lisa qui lui apporta la réponse dont il avait besoin. Dylan venait tout juste de lui annoncer son départ et s'apprêtait à franchir le portail au moment où ils parlaient. Dean courut donc jusqu'à l'entrée du camp et aperçut le jeune homme saluant Gilda qui était visiblement de garde aujourd'hui.

Dean oublia toutes ses bonnes résolutions quand il vit son ami franchir le portail avec un sac sur le dos et un fusil dans une main. Il oublia qu'il s'était juré d'agir calmement. La colère revint avec force et il attrapa le jeune homme par le bras un peu trop violemment sans doute. Dylan se retourna en un bond et le dévisagea aussitôt.

\- Dean, souffla-t-il, visiblement surpris de le trouver là.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça ?

\- J'espérais que Castiel attendrait que je ne sois plus là pour te l'annoncer.

\- Sauf qu'il me connaît trop bien pour savoir qu'il avait tout intérêt à ne surtout pas faire comme ça.

Dylan soupira longuement et Dean dut prendre quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Il avait envie de hurler. De secouer Dylan jusqu'à ce qu'il ait à nouveau les idées claires. Mais il y avait Gilda qui les regardait et sans doute d'autres personnes suffisamment proches pour entendre ce qu'ils allaient se dire.

\- Dean, écoute… si tu crois pouvoir me faire changer d'avis, tu te trompes. Et tu perds ton temps. Tu devrais plutôt être en train de préparer ton mariage.

\- Mon mariage ? Mon… c'est pour ça que tu pars ? Parce que je vais épouser Cas ?

Dylan sembla blessé qu'il puisse voir les choses ainsi. Mais Dean avait la sensation que c'était en partie ce qui avait motivé Dylan à partir. Peut être avait il enfin compris qu'il n'existait réellement plus aucune chance entre Dean et lui. Peut être était il incapable de rester et d'assister à son bonheur avec Castiel.

\- Non, pas du tout. Je l'ai dit à Castiel. Je suis content pour vous. Sincèrement. Ma décision était prise avant que ton petit ami ne me l'annonce.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu ne peux plus supporter de me voir tous les jours ? Tu crois vraiment que partir va tout arranger comme par miracle ?

Il était sans doute un peu trop agressif dans sa façon de parler. Il savait que son ton était probablement en train d'énerver Dylan. Mais c'était plus fort sur lui. Peu importait ce qu'il s'était promis quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était bien trop en colère pour se montrer un tant soit peu lucide.

\- Non. Je sais qu'il n'y aura pas de miracle. Mais je sais aussi que je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. J'ai besoin… c'est trop douloureux, Dean. C'est trop difficile pour moi de te voir et de me dire que je suis passé proche de… je ne sais même pas pourquoi je cherche à me justifier auprès de toi. Je ne te dois rien.

Dean recula d'un pas choqué par ce qu'il entendait. Il ne lâcha toutefois pas le bras de Dylan pour autant. Il était presque sûr que son ami en profiterait pour prendre la fuite aussitôt.

\- Tu ne me dois rien ? Tu te fous de moi, j'espère ? Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie parce que je suis à deux doigts de te coller mon poing dans la figure et franchement… je préférerais ne pas avoir à te frapper.

Dylan ricana alors. Dean ferma les yeux et compta silencieusement jusqu'à dix pour ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide en réponse à sa réaction.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Demanda finalement Dylan après quelques secondes.

Dean rouvrit les yeux et étudia son visage. Il semblait triste et peut-être un peu coupable. Mais il paraissait déterminé également. Et en colère.

\- Non, tu n'en as pas l'air. Ce qui me fait penser qu'un bon coup de poing ne serait finalement pas une aussi mauvaise idée.

\- Frappe-moi si cela peut te faire plaisir. Ça ne changera rien.

Dean prit une grande inspiration et attendit une seconde avant d'expirer lentement par le nez. Il n'avait pas aborder les choses comme il l'aurait du. Il devait reprendre du début et faire les choses bien. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Dylan. Surtout pas pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Il avait commis une erreur et il était prêt à en assumer les conséquences.

\- Écoute, je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je n'aurais pas dû… j'ai été stupide de t'agresser de la sorte. Je m'excuse. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais faire les choses. J'avais même un plan en tête qui tenait la route. J'ai juste… j'ai laissé mes émotions prendre le contrôle.

\- Dean…

\- Non, je n'ai pas fini. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je ne veux pas que tu quittes le camp et que tu prennes le risque de te tuer parce que j'ai été suffisamment stupide pour te faire du mal. Tout est de ma faute et je ferais en sorte que cela s'arrange. Mais pour ça j'ai besoin que tu sois là. Je ne peux pas te perdre Dylan. Ce n'est pas… je ne peux pas.

Dylan détourna alors les yeux. Il en semblait plus en colère. Mais il était toujours aussi triste. Dean savait que c'était en grande partie sa faute. Il avait eu tort de le faire espérer. Tort de se servir de lui comme il l'avait fait. Il lui avait brisé le cœur. Il l'avait poussé à penser que partir était la seule solution.

\- Je t'aime Dylan. Pas comme tu le voudrais et j'en suis sincèrement désolé mais je t'aime comme un frère. Tu es ma famille et j'ai besoin… j'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien. Que tu es en sécurité. J'ai déjà perdu un frère. Ne m'oblige pas à en perdre un second.

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas… je l'ai dit à Castiel. Je vais revenir. J'ai juste besoin de quelques jours loin de tout ça… loin de toi… pour reprendre mes esprits et faire le point sur ce que je ressens. Ça pourrait être bénéfique pour le camp, d'ailleurs.

\- Sauf que je me fiche du camp à cet instant précis. Et tu ne peux pas jurer que tu reviendras. On sait tous les deux les dangers qui nous attendent à l'extérieur. Tu ne peux rien me garantir.

Dylan haussa alors les épaules et Dean sentit la colère l'envahir à nouveau. C'était presque comme si son ami se fichait de mourir. Comme s'il considérait cela comme un détail. Sauf que ça n'en était pas un pour lui. Il avait besoin que Dylan le comprenne.

\- Je ferai ce que tu me demanderas de faire mais je ne te laisserai pas partir. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal et que tu auras probablement du mal à me le pardonner mais partir n'est pas la solution.

\- Je t'aime, souffla alors Dylan d'une toute petite voix.

Dean s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il le savait déjà et qu'il en était désolé mais son ami reprit la parole avant qu'il ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je t'aime comme j'ai aimé Emma et comme je me croyais incapable d'aimer à nouveau. Je voudrais pouvoir te serrer contre moi la nuit avant de m'endormir et me réveiller à tes côtés. Je voudrais pouvoir t'embrasser et te tenir la main… et te faire l'amour pendant des heures. Je voudrais pouvoir t'aimer comme Castiel t'aime et je voudrais que tu m'aimes en retour comme tu l'aimes lui. Dean, je voudrais être celui que tu vas épouser. Sauf qu'à la place, je dois être le témoin de toutes ces choses que je voudrais partager avec toi et que tu partages avec un autre. J'apprendrais à vivre avec mais j'en suis incapable pour le moment.

Si la situation n'avait été pas été aussi grave – ou si Dean avait été Gabriel – il aurait probablement plaisanter sur le fait qu'il doutait que quiconque soit capable de lui faire l'amour pendant « des heures ». Mais il n'était pas capable de plaisanter quand il savait la situation critique. Et quand il devinait la souffrance sur le visage de Dylan.

\- Alors je ferai en sorte de me faire discret. Je t'éviterai. Mais partir et prendre des risques n'arrangera rien à te situation. Tu te feras tuer… ou tu ne reviendras pas et je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre. Si tu es incapable de rester, dis-toi que je suis incapable de te laisser partir.

Dean ne semblait toujours pas convaincu. Dean voulait toutefois croire qu'il était capable de le convaincre. Qu'il lui suffisait de trouver les mots justes. Il était convaincu que Dylan ne voulait pas réellement partir. Qu'il ne voyait juste pas d'autre issue pour le moment.

\- J'annulerai mon mariage avec Castiel. Je ne m'afficherai plus avec lui. Je ferai en sorte que tu ne nous vois pas. Dylan, je suis prêt à tout sacrifier pour que tu restes. Mais s'il te plaît… s'il te plaît, ne m'abandonne pas.

Dylan reporta alors son attention sur lui et secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et Dean sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Crois-le ou non, Dean, je veux que tu sois heureux. Même si c'est avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai sans doute toujours su que rien ne serait possible entre toi et moi. Je me suis voilé la face. Et c'est cet espoir qui me tue parce que je n'arrive pas à le faire taire. Je ne parviens pas à l'ignorer.

Il était évident que Dylan aurait pu envisager de rester si Dean ne lui avait pas fait miroité la possibilité d'une histoire avec lui tout en sachant qu'il ne serait pas capable de lui donner ce qu'il était en droit d'attendre. Il l'avait mis dans cette situation. Il avait fait naître cet espoir qui le détruisait à présent.

\- Alors je vais partir, déclara-t-il brusquement.

Il n'en avait pas envie. Mais puisqu'il était responsable de la situation, c'était à lui d'en assumer les conséquences. Il savait que Castiel serai furieux en l'apprenant. Il était toutefois adulte et il devait se comporter en tant que tel.

\- Tout est de ma faute et puisque tu ne peux plus envisager de cohabiter dans le même camp que moi alors il est logique que ce soit qui parte.

\- Tu laisserais Castiel derrière toi ?

\- Je suppose qu'il ne serait pas vraiment content de me voir partir mais je suis prêt à le faire si cela peut t'aider. Je suis prêt à tout pour toi. Tu l'as dit… c'est temporaire. Je reviendrai.

Dean n'avait pas envie de partir. Il n'avait pas envie de repousser son mariage ou de laisser Castiel derrière lui. Il voulait que les choses sans en venir à de telles extrémités. Mais plus que tout, il voulait que Dylan vive. Et pour cela, il était prêt à tout sacrifier.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même. Ça pourrait être bénéfique pour ce camp. Je pourrais fouiller les alentours et ramener des choses dont on a besoin.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser partir alors que tu es sur le point de te marier. Je ne vais pas accepter que tu abandonnes tout et que tu prennes des risques inconsidérés pour moi.

\- Mais tu voudrais que j'accepte que tu le fasses toi ? Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est différent.

Dylan recula d'un pas, forçant Dean à lui lâcher le bras. Il remonta son sac sur son épaule avant de hausser les épaules.

\- C'est différent parce que moi je n'ai rien à perdre alors que toi tu… tu as Castiel et Gabriel et… tu as une vie ici. Moi je suis… je suis juste là sans être là.

Dean n'en revenait pas des bêtises que son ami pouvait dire. Comment pouvait il réellement croire qu'il n'avait rien à perdre ? Comment pouvait il penser qu'il ne comptait pas ? Il se trompait sur toute la ligne. Mais Dean n'aurait sans doute du pas être surpris de l'apprendre. Ils se ressemblaient sur ce point. Lui aussi doutait parfois de son utilité et de sa valeur. Ce n'était que depuis sa rencontre avec Castiel et Gabriel qu'il commençait à réaliser qu'il avait eu tort de penser qu'il n'avait aucune importance.

\- Tu es un idiot. J'espère au moins que tu le sais, lança-t-il alors.

Dylan soupira mais ne protesta pas. Dean saisit cette chance pour enchaîner.

\- Tu es un idiot si tu crois que tu n'as rien à perdre et que tout le monde ici se fiche de savoir si tu es en vie ou non. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu comptes pour les gens qui t'entourent. A quel point tous tiennent à toi. Moi en premier lieu bien sûr. Cas aussi et Gabe et… Dylan, tu as une famille ici. Tu as tout à perdre en partant.

\- Mais personne n'a cherché à me retenir, rétorqua le jeune homme aussitôt.

\- Parce que personne ne pensait en être capable. Et ce n'est pas vrai, d'ailleurs. Je sais que Castiel a essayé et je suis là non ? Si tu attends quelques heures de plus, je suis sûr que Gabriel tentera sa chance aussi.

Dylan sourit tristement et Dean sut alors qu'il avait marqué un point. Ce n'était pas suffisant mais c'était un début.

\- Je suis fatigué de souffrir, concéda-t-il ensuite. Je veux juste que ça s'arrête.

Dean ne savait sans doute pas exactement ce que son ami ressentait. Il n'avait jamais eu le cœur brisé. N'avait connu aucun chagrin d'amour. Mais il savait combien il pouvait être difficile d'affronter une nouvelle journée quand on se réveillait avec la même douleur sourde qu'en se couchant. Une douleur qui ne nous quittait jamais. Il avait vécu cela avec Sam. La situation était différente mais les émotions semblables. Il existait toutefois une issue pour Dylan là où Dean ne pourrait jamais oublier la perte de son petit frère.

\- Ça s'arrêtera mais tu dois te montrer patient. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais tu dois me faire confiance sur ce point. Regarde… tu pensais ne jamais pouvoir retomber amoureux après Emma et pourtant… c'est la preuve que les choses finiront par s'arranger. Mais c'est long. Et partir maintenant, ça reviendrait à baisser les bras. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu es quelqu'un de courageux et de fort. Quelqu'un qui ne se laisse jamais abattre. Je sais que tu vas t'en sortir. J'ai confiance en toi.

Dylan secoua la tête à nouveau. Les paroles de Dean le touchaient. C'était évident. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à le croire. Et Dean commençait à manquer d'inspiration. A manquer d'arguments. Il avait peur à présent de ne pas être capable de retenir son ami. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'échouer.

\- Dylan, s'il te plaît… je sais que le douleur t'aveugle pour le moment mais je sais aussi qu'au plus profond de toi tu n'as pas envie de partir.

Son ami se passa une main sur le visage pour effacer les traces des larmes versées jusque là. Il semblait épuisé et tellement triste que Dean ne fut pas capable de retenir ses propres larmes. Il se fichait qu'on puisse le voir. Peut être son chagrin allait il l'aider à convaincre Dylan de rester.

\- S'il te plaît, répéta-t-il alors.

\- Dean, souffla Dylan avant d'exploser en sanglots.

Ce n'était pas la réaction à laquelle Dean s'attendait. Et il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il avait envie de prendre son ami dans les bras. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir le droit. Pas sûr que Dylan le laisserait faire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Gilda qui faisait mine de ne pas les voir. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur son ami. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de le regarder pleurer ainsi sans rien faire pour tenter de le réconforter. Il allait devoir prendre le risque de se faire rejeter. Il prit une grande inspiration puis passa ses bras autour des épaules de son ami. Il fut surpris quand ce dernier se jeta en avant sans ménagement, manquant de le faire basculer en arrière. Dean parvint à se stabiliser sans relâcher son ami. Il le laissa enfouir son visage dans son cou et joignit ses mains dans son dos pour le garder contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, le silence n'étant entrecoupé que par les sanglots bruyants de Dylan.

Dean ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Il ne l'avait jamais vu exprimer ainsi son chagrin. C'était difficile à entendre. Difficile à voir tout en sachant que c'était en grande partie sa faute.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il une énième fois.

Il avait besoin de s'excuser. Besoin de dire encore et encore à Dylan combien il était conscient d'être à l'origine de la plupart de ses souffrances. Il ne voulait surtout pas que son ami puisse penser que tout était de sa faute. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il était juste tombé amoureux. Il avait eu confiance en Dean pour gérer cette situation. Malheureusement pour lui, il en avait été incapable. Au lieu de protéger Dylan comme il s'était promis de le faire, il avait exploité ses sentiments pour se prouver à lui même qu'il ne les partageait pas. Il avait commencé à guérir en utilisant Dylan. Et il n'avait même pas réellement eu conscience à ce moment là qu'il le détruisait lui à petits feux. Il allait devoir remédier à cela. Il avait beaucoup de travail devant lui mais il voulait croire qu'il en était capable.

\- Tu aurais le droit de me détester. Tu aurais le droit de me crier dessus ou de me frapper. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de partir. Pas uniquement parce que cela me tuerait mais parce que tu mérites d'être entouré de tes amis et d'être en sécurité. Tu mérites de reconstruire ta vie quelque part où tu ne seras jamais seul. Tu mérites d'être enfin heureux Dylan.

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais l'être un jour à nouveau.

\- Je suis convaincu que c'est ce que tu te disais également le jour où tu as perdu ton frère… celui où tu as perdu Emma. Et tu as pourtant réussi à te reconstruire. Tu as été suffisamment fort et courageux pour passer outre tes souffrances et retrouver espoir. Je sais que j'ai détruit tout ça en agissant comme un idiot. Mais je sais que si tu as pu le faire une fois tu en seras capable à nouveau. Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

Dylan pleurait toujours et semblait incapable de reprendre la parole à nouveau. Dean se contenta donc de le serrer contre lui. Il posa une main à l'arrière de son crâne et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il se souvenait avoir fait la même chose pour Sam par le passé. C'était quelque chose qui ne manquait jamais de le calmer.

\- Et un jour, tu te réveilleras et tu réaliseras que la souffrance n'est plus là. Que ce que tu croyais devoir vivre avec toute ta vie n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Tu me verras et tu te demanderas comment tu as pu pensé un jour être amoureux de moi. Tu tourneras la tête et poseras les yeux sur une autre personne… un garçon, une fille, peu importe… et alors tu ressentiras quelque chose de nouveau et d'excitant pour elle ou lui. Et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

\- Quand tu le dis comme ça, ça a l'air simple. Sauf que ça ne l'est pas…

\- Non ça ne l'est pas, confirma Dean sans hésiter une seconde. Un chagrin d'amour, ce n'est pas simple à oublier. Mais on finit par le surmonter et on avance. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne. Le temps finit par guérir toutes les blessures. Même celles qu'on croyait trop profondes.

Dylan hocha la tête dans son cou. Dean sourit alors, soulagé. Il n'avait peut être pas la solution miracle à tous les problèmes de son ami. Mais il avait su trouver les bons mots. Maintenant, il devait demander à Dylan ce dont il avait besoin. Ce qu'il attendait de lui pour faire en sorte qu'il aille enfin mieux.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que ça aurait pu être différent ?

La question de son ami surprit Dean et le tira de ses songes. Il ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Son silence encouragea Dylan à s'expliquer.

\- Si le monde n'avait pas pris fin et si tu n'avais pas rencontré Castiel… disons qu'on se soit rencontré dans d'autres circonstances et que je sois tombé amoureux de toi… est-ce que tu penses que tu aurais pu m'aimer en retour ?

Dean ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre à cette question. Il n'aimait pas se projeter ainsi. Faire des suppositions qui n'avaient aucun sens. Il était tenté de répondre oui juste pour faire plaisir à son ami. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin. Il voulait la vérité. Dean prit donc quelque secondes supplémentaires pour trouver ce qu'il devait dire. Quand il reprit la parole, Dylan était toujours fermement accroché à lui et ne semblait pas prêt à s'éloigner.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te dire « oui » sans hésitation mais je sais que tu veux que je sois honnête avec toi alors je vais devoir te dire que je n'en strictement rien. Ce n'est pas un « non » mais ce n'est pas un « oui » non plus.

Il sentit Dylan soupirer dans son cou. Il ne savait pas s'il était triste ou soulagé. Il ne se laissa pas distraire et continua à s'expliquer.

\- Ce que je veux te dire par là, c'est le que le moi d'avant… celui qui n'avait pas rencontré Cas était dans le déni le plus total. Je refusais de reconnaître que je pouvais être également attiré par les hommes même si je l'avais expérimenté à l'école avec mon meilleur ami. Je tentais d'expliquer ce que je ressentais de façon logique. Je ne voulais pas voir que je pouvais être bisexuel… ou gay, d'ailleurs, parce que franchement, je suis convaincu que je n'ai jamais été hétéro. Je crois que si je t'avais rencontré avant, j'aurais nié pouvoir être attiré par toi. J'aurais cherché à devenir ton ami. Et je t'aurais sans doute trouvé attirant parce que tu l'es mais… je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de me rendre à l'évidence et de m'avouer la vérité. Je suis bien trop différent à présent et… je n'étais pas aussi ouvert d'esprit avant. Du moins seulement en ce qui me concernait moi… parce que je n'ai jamais été homophobe non plus, bien sûr.

Dylan recula finalement son visage pour pouvoir regarder Dean dans les yeux. Il semblait tellement vulnérable que le jeune homme avait envie de le serrer contre lui à nouveau. Mais il devait laisser Dylan prendre cette décision seul.

\- Et si tu avais rencontré Castiel à l'époque ? Est-ce que tu aurais changé d'avis ?

Dean prit une seconde pour y réfléchir. Il avait développe des sentiments pour Castiel sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Ça n'avait pas été facile pour lui de l'admettre. Il avait nié son attirance aussi longtemps que possible. Si Castiel n'avait pas pris les choses en mains et fait le premier pas, il n'était pas sûr qu'il en aurait été capable. Il serait sans doute passé à côté de l'amour de sa vie simplement parce qu'il était trop lâche pour accepter son homosexualité. Le contexte avait sensiblement facilité les choses. Son père n'était plus là pour le juger. Il avait perdu Sam et se sentait seul au monde. Il était désespéré et avait eu besoin de quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il avait cédé. Dans d'autres circonstances et avec plus à perdre si on ne l'acceptait pas, il n'aurait peut être pas accepté ses sentiments. Ou peut être l'aurait il fait parce qu'il aurait fini par aimer Castiel plus que la vie elle-même. C'était difficile à dire.

\- Je ne sais pas… peut-être. Parfois, j'aime à penser qu'il aurait réussi à me convaincre. Qu'il m'aurait aimé à m'accepter comme je suis. Mais je ne peux pas le jurer. J'étais buté à l'époque. Et je continuais de penser que je n'avais pas le droit d'être moi même. Parce que mon père ne m'aurait jamais accepté si j'avais été ouvertement gay.

Dylan hocha alors la tête avant de détourner les yeux. Il se passa une main sur le visage pour effacer les traces de ses larmes.

\- Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi, souffla-t-il ensuite.

\- C'est normal.

\- Et pour ce que ça vaut, je suis convaincu qu'il aurait réussi à te convaincre. Il est évident que tu n'aurais pas pu ignorer éternellement l'amour que tu as pour lui. Je n'ai jamais… je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aimer autant une personne que toi tu aimes Castiel. A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'être autant fait l'un pour l'autre. C'est douloureux pour moi mais ça me donne aussi de l'espoir. Celui que les âmes sœurs existent et que je pourrais finir par trouver la mienne un jour…

\- Je suis sûr que tu la trouveras.

Dylan ne semblait pas aussi convaincu mais le simple fait qu'il le dise était déjà un énorme pas en avant. Dean lui prit le visage entre les mains puis se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front. C'était quelque chose que Gabriel faisait souvent quand il sentait que Castiel ou Dean en avait besoin. Et c'était efficace. Il savait que Dylan apprécierait ce geste.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda t-il ensuite.

Dylan haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne vais pas… il est évident que je ne peux plus partir maintenant. Et je crois que c'est pour ça que je ne voulais surtout pas te voir avant. Je savais qu'à la seconde où tu me demanderais de rester, je serais incapable de te dire non. Castiel devait le savoir aussi et je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'il t'en a parlé immédiatement.

\- Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir. Il l'a fait pour moi et pour toi.

\- Je ne lui en veux pas. Je ne suis pas en colère. Je sais que je finirais probablement par devoir le remercier de l'avoir fait. Mais pour le moment, j'ai juste envie de m'enfermer dans ma chambre et de pleurer jusqu'à ce que je trouve enfin le sommeil.

\- Dylan…

Dean détestait l'idée de son ami pleurant seul dans sa chambre. Il voulait être là pour le serrer contre lui et le réconforter. Il voulait le faire se sentir mieux. Mais il était à l'origine de ses souffrances et lui demander d'être présent n'arrangera certainement pas les choses. Il allait devoir accepter de rester à l'écart. Espérer que quelqu'un d'autre que lui trouverait les bons mots pour réconforter son ami.

\- Non, Dean, je dois le faire. Ça fait partie du processus. J'ai besoin… je crois que j'ai juste besoin d'évacuer un peu de tout ce chagrin qui me ronge de l'intérieur. C'est une étape. La suivante je suppose est d'accepter la réalité avant de pouvoir chercher à comprendre comment je peux vivre ainsi. Et j'aimerais te dire que tu vas pouvoir m'aider mais ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin pour le moment. J'ai surtout besoin d'être seul. Ça ne veut pas dire que je t'en veux… juste que je ne peux pas continuer à te regarder sans avoir envie de… de plus.

Dean savait que son ami avait raison. Il savait qu'il devait à nouveau mettre de la distance entre eux. Il devait également s'estimer heureux que Dylan ait renoncé à son projet de départ. Mais après avoir pu serrer son ami, son frère, dans ses bras à nouveau, il savait que l'éloignement serait difficile à supporter pour lui. Il n'avait néanmoins pas d'autre choix.

\- Je sais que j'irais mieux une fois que je me serais laissé le temps de relâcher un peu de pression. Et peut-être… peut-être que tu as raison… peut-être que je finirais par oublier tout ça et par aller mieux. Peut-être que ça ira vite et peut-être que ça prendra des semaines… des mois. Je n'en sais rien et je ne veux rien te promettre. Mais je vais essayer.

C'était tout ce que Dean lui demandait. Rien de plus. Il avait confiance. Ils avaient déjà fait un premier pas en avant et il était convaincu que tout finirait par s'arranger. Ils devaient juste se montrer patients. Bien sûr, ce n'était sans doute pas la qualité principale de Dean. Mais il était déterminé à faire des efforts. Pour le moment, la seule chose qui comptait était le bien être de Dylan. Sa convalescence.

\- Je ferai en sorte de rester à l'écart. Je vais repousser le mariage et dire à Cas qu'on…

\- Non ! Le coupa Dylan d'une voix forte. Non. Tu ne vas rien repousser du tout. Je crois… je sais que je ne pourrai pas être là avec vous mais je sais aussi que j'ai besoin… j'ai besoin d'accepter pour de bon qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. J'en suis conscient mais je garde… malgré moi je garde espoir et ça finira par me tuer. Que tu sois sur le point d'épouser Cas me rend fou de jalousie, bien sûr, mais je sais que ça m'aidera à accepter que je ne serais jamais rien de plus qu'un ami. S'il te plaît…

Dean hocha alors la tête. Il voulait donner à Dylan tout ce dont il avait besoin même s'il n'était pas sur lui même qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée. Il avait confiance en son ami. Il était suffisamment grand pour savoir ce dont il avait besoin après tout.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me promettre quelque chose, Dean ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête sans hésiter. Peu importait ce que Dylan allait lui demander. Il était prêt à tout pour lui. Même à donner sa vie. A quitter le camp pour ne plus jamais revenir. Il était prêt à sacrifier tout ce qu'il avait à cet instant précis. Parce qu'il savait que Dylan le ferait également si les rôles étaient inversés.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, accepta-t-il alors.

\- J'aimerais que tu me promettes de faire en sorte que ça marche entre Castiel et toi. Je veux dire… je ne veux pas que tu gâches tout parce que les choses se compliquent et que tu prends peur. Je ne veux pas que tu le perdes ou que tu le fasses fuir.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux non plus, assura Dean qui ne comprenait pas bien la requête de son ami.

Dylan lui sourit alors. Il semblait toujours triste mais il allait un peu mieux. Rien n'était réglé mais il semblait un peu plus en paix avec lui même.

\- Je sais mais tu… sans vouloir te faire de peine… tu dois reconnaître qu'il t'arrive d'agir comme un idiot quand tu as peur. Et je sais que tu ne veux pas perdre Castiel mais j'ai besoin que tu me promettes que tu feras toujours en sorte d'être heureux avec lui. Que tu travailleras sur tes doutes et tes craintes pour ne jamais l'abandonner.

\- Pourquoi je… pourquoi est ce que tu me demandes ça ?

Dean était un peu vexé par ce que Dylan sous-entendait. Mais il devait également reconnaître que son ami avait probablement raison. Il avait tendance à fuir dès que les choses se compliquaient. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il voulait épouser Castiel. Il avait besoin que son engagement soit officiel. Que personne et surtout pas lui même puissent en douter à l'avenir.

\- Parce que je suis en train de te perdre même si je ne t'ai jamais réellement eu et… je ne veux pas te perdre pour… c'est difficile à expliquer mais… je veux avoir la certitude que si tu n'es pas avec moi c'est uniquement parce que tu es avec quelqu'un qui te rend plus heureux. Quelqu'un que tu aimes simplement plus. Si tu n'es plus avec Castiel, j'aurais l'impression de… de ne pas m'être suffisamment battu. J'aurais l'impression de ne pas avoir suffi et… c'est sans doute un peu stupide mais c'est comme ça.

D'une certaine manière et même si Dylan avait eu du mal à s'expliquer, Dean comprenait plus ou moins ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire. Il avait besoin de sentir que Dean ne lui échappait pas parce qu'il ne suffisait pas à le rendre heureux. Il avait besoin de comprendre et de sentir que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire plus. Que Dean avait juste trouvé un homme parfait pour lui et qu'il n'y avait aucune compétition possible. Et c'était logique sans doute.

\- Je te le promets. Et si toutefois je manques à cette promesse, tu es autorisé à me coller ton poing dans la figure… juste après Gabriel parce qu'il a la priorité, bien évidemment.

Dylan ricana une seconde, visiblement soulagé par la promesse de son ami. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration avec d'expirer lentement par le nez.

\- Je vais aller ranger mes affaires et enfin… me reposer un moment. On se voit plus tard ?

\- On se voit plus tard, confirma Dean même s'il n'était pas sûr de ce que « plus tard » signifiait réellement.

Il ne savait pas quand il serait à même de reparler avec Dylan. Quand son ami se sentirait suffisamment solide pour passer du temps avec lui à nouveau. Mais le simple fait de savoir que cela arriverait un jour ou l'autre suffisait à le rassurer.

\- Merci pour tout Dean et… tu diras merci à Castiel également. Je crois que je lui dois beaucoup dans cette histoire.

\- Ne me remercie pas et je le ferai.

Dylan hocha alors la tête avant de s'éloigner sans rien ajouter de plus. Dean le regarda disparaître à l'angle d'un bâtiment avant de soupirer longuement. Il avait conscience d'être passé proche de la catastrophe. Il avait failli perdre Dylan pour de bon. Les choses pouvaient encore se compliquer et rien n'était réglé mais il avait retrouvé un certain espoir.

Il tourna finalement les tallons après de longues minutes passées à retrouver son calme. Quand son regard croisa celui de Gilda, il ne fut pas surpris de la voir lui sourire largement.

\- Bien joué, lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner à son tour.

Il aurait aimé que Dylan assiste à cela. Il aurait que son ami puisse comprendre combien son départ aurait affecté les gens autour de lui. Il se promit alors de le lui raconter quand tout irait mieux. Personne n'avait osé s'opposer à son départ parce qu'ils pensaient ne pas en avoir le droit. Mais tout le monde serait soulagé de savoir qu'il allait rester. Dylan était important pour tout le monde. Il n'y avait que lui qui n'en avait pas conscience. Dean savait exactement comment les choses fonctionnaient pour son ami. Parce qu'il ressentait souvent la même chose le concernant. Il avait du mal à se voir comme un élément utile au groupe. Utile et aimé. Castiel avait réussi à lui faire voir la vérité et même s'il doutait encore parfois, il était clairement sur le chemin de la guérison. Il allait en faire de même pour Dylan. Il allait le forcer à prendre conscience de l'importance qu'il avait au sein du camp. Il ne le laisserait plus jamais douter de lui même. Ils étaient semblables sur ce point. Et cela provenait pour eux deux de la façon dont ils avaient été élevés. Des responsabilités qui avaient peser sur depuis leur enfance et sur le manque d'affection de leurs parents respectifs. Il savait comment le guérir. Mais pour le moment, il devait le laisser tranquille. Et se concentrer sur son mariage. Sur Castiel et sur la surprise qu'il avait pour lui. Gabriel avait été incroyablement efficace sur ce point. L'idée fit sourire Dean. Il allait offrir à son petit ami une nuit de noce qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier de si tôt. Il allait tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Dylan. Jamais plus il ne ferait de mal à Castiel et il se battrait de toutes ses forces pour que leur mariage fonctionne. Rien ni personne ne pourrait se mettre en travers de son chemin cette fois.


	37. Besoin de toi

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 37, toujours corrigé par la géniale Elyrine.**

 **Merci à vous qui êtes également géniaux !**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **You need to be here d'Hoobastank**

 **Chapitre 37 : Besoin de toi**

 _« Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir besoin des autre, à admettre que parfois, on a besoin de contact, de tendresse et d'amour. On ne peut pas tout affronter seul. On ne peut pas survivre sans soutien et sans amour. Cela ne veut pas dire que l'on est faible ou que l'on manque de courage. Cela veut simplement dire qu'on est plus fort quand on est entouré. Que les gens que l'on aime nous apportent un plus qui peut faire la différence. Il ne faut pas s'enfermer dans une solitude qu'on pense rassurante. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de s'attacher. Car quand les choses se compliquent et qu'on tente de les gérer sans l'aide de personne, on finit par ne plus y voir clair et par commettre des erreurs. On s'enferme dans un schéma qui finit ensuite par nous coûter cher. La lumière ne peut venir que de nos proches. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut tout faire pour les garder près de soi. Parce qu'on n'a pas le droit de les laisser nous échapper. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Castiel n'aurait probablement pas du parler du départ de Dylan à Dean aussi rapidement. Il savait que le jeune homme allait lui en vouloir. Car il avait été conscient que le dire à son fiancé aussi vite lui donnait une chance de retenir Dylan. D'aller le trouver avant qu'il ne puisse quitter le camp. C'était tout ce que Dylan voulait éviter.

Mais Castiel n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de le faire. Tout d'abord parce qu'il refusait de cacher une telle information à Dean. S'il l'avait gardé pour lui jusqu'à ce que Dylan soit parti, Dean lui en aurait tenu rigueur. Il lui aurait reproché de ne pas lui avoir laissé une chance de le retenir. Et il aurait eu raison.

Ensuite parce qu'il estimait que Dylan se montrait injuste envers son fiancé. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer ainsi sa décision quand ils étaient tous les deux concernés. Dean avait le droit de savoir. Il avait le droit de s'expliquer et de se battre pour garder son ami auprès de lui. Partir sans le lui dire était lâche de la part de Dylan. C'était injuste et cruel. Et Castiel refusait de cautionner un tel comportement.

Enfin parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Dylan parte. Il ne voulait pas le savoir errant à l'extérieur sans personne pour veiller sur lui. Il était d'accord pour dire que le jeune homme était sans doute mieux armé que bien des autres pour survivre à l'extérieur. Mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais eu à le faire seul. Il avait toujours eu Franck puis Dean auprès de lui. Il était trop risqué de s'aventurer à l'extérieur sans soutien. Castiel ne voulait pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience.

Il avait donc tout avoué à Dean sans se sentir réellement coupable. Il l'avait regardé partir sans attendre pour tenter de retenir son ami. Et il n'avait pas cherché à le retenir. Il n'avait rien dit de plus. Il savait que Dean avait besoin de faire quelque chose. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il allait réussir.

Une fois Dean parti rejoindre Dylan, Castiel resta quelques minutes avec Gabriel. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose à dire. Son frère était visiblement aussi inquiet que lui du départ de leur ami. Il n'avait pas tous les éléments en mains pour réellement comprendre sa décision. Mais il tenait à lui. Le considérait comme un ami. Presque comme un petit frère. Il ne voulait pas le voir courir de risques. Il ne voulait pas avoir à s'inquiéter pour lui maintenant que Dean allait mieux.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots sur le mariage et sur les idées que Gabriel avait concernant la cérémonie. Castiel lui répondit sans réellement écouter ce qu'il lui disait. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Et son frère finit par s'en rendre compte puisqu'il l'encouragea à rejoindre sa chambre et à y attendre Dean. Castiel ne protesta pas. Il se promit toutefois de s'excuser auprès de Gabriel. Il aurait du être capable de lui prêter un peu plus d'attention. Mais il était difficile pour lui de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'aussi joyeux que son mariage quand la vie et la sécurité de Dylan étaient en jeu.

Il savait que si son ami décidait tout de même de partir, Dean serait entièrement dévasté. Il doutait que son fiancé puisse s'en remettre. Il passerait probablement ses journées à guetter le retour de Dylan. Il finirait même sans doute par partir à sa recherche et par prendre lui même des risques inconsidérés.

Il voulait croire que Dean saurait trouvé les mots. Dylan le lui avait dit lui même. Il ne voulait pas mettre Dean au courant parce qu'il ne se pensait pas capable de lui dire « non ». Parce qu'il savait que son ami était la seule personne en mesure de le convaincre de rester. Il existait toutefois une possibilité que son petit ami s'emporte et braque Dylan. Qu'il lui dise des choses difficiles à entendre et qui le pousseraient un peu plus encore à quitter le camp. Dean était énervé en partant. Ce n'était jamais très bon signe.

Castiel rejoignit finalement sa chambre sans se souvenir d'avoir fait le chemin. Il n'aurait pas su dire s'il avait croisé quelqu'un en route. Il ferma la porte derrière lui puis s'assit sur le lit au milieu de la pièce. Il ferma les yeux avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

Il était inquiet. Pas uniquement à l'idée que Dylan puisse quitter le camp malgré l'intervention de Dean. Il était aussi inquiet que son fiancé choisisse de le suivre. Qu'il soit incapable de rester en arrière. Il voulait avoir confiance en lui. Il voulait croire que Dean ferait passer leur histoire avant tout le reste. Leur mariage avant son amitié avec Dylan. Mais il n'était pas sûr et cela le rendait furieux.

Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps s'écoula sans qu'il ne bouge. Il avait la sensation que le temps s'était suspendu. Il était peut être aussi depuis des heures et Dean était peut être déjà loin. Ou il n'était là que depuis quelques secondes et il avait tort de s'inquiéter autant. Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il finit par redresser la tête et par poser les yeux sur la porte de la chambre. Il aurait tout donné pour voir Dean la franchir aussitôt et lui annoncer qu'il avait réussi à convaincre Dylan de rester. Ils avaient bien besoin d'une bonne nouvelle après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversés. Ces derniers mois avaient été incroyablement difficiles pour eux. Castiel avait cru qu'ils ne pourraient jamais s'en sortir. Mais ils avaient triomphé de l'adversité et il avait le droit d'être heureux à présent. Ils l'avaient mérité. Toutefois, la vie semblait avoir un avis différent du leur. Elle semblait vouloir s'acharner sur eux et leur mettre de nouveaux bâtons dans les roues. Et cette fois, c'était peut être l'épreuve de trop.

Castiel pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans sa gorge et son estomac se tordre dans son ventre. Il avait envie de vomir. Il avait également envie de pleurer. Ou de tomber à genoux et de prier auprès d'un Dieu en lequel il ne croyait pas pour que tout finisse par s'arranger. Il était en colère contre Dylan. En colère contre Aaron. Et aussi un peu en colère contre lui même.

Il tenta vainement de compter les secondes qui s'écoulaient pour ne pas trop perdre la notion du temps. Mais c'était impossible avec toutes les idées qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Les scénarios catastrophes que son cerveau lui fournissaient et qui le terrorisaient un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Il était prêt à quitter la chambre pour partir à la recherche de Dean quand la porte s'ouvrit finalement sur son fiancé. Castiel le dévisagea aussitôt. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait en le regardant dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui poser la question. Et il fut évident quand leurs regards se croisèrent que Dean n'allait pas bien. Il avait les yeux rouges et les traits tirés. Mais il semblait faire son maximum pour reprendre le dessus. Pour garder le contrôle sur ses émotions. Castiel ne savait pas si c'était bon ou mauvais signe.

Il se leva du lit sans réellement s'en rendre compte et combla la distance qui le séparait de son fiancé. Quand il posa les mains sur ses épaules, il le sentit se tendre.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il finalement parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Dean se pencha dans sa direction jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

\- Il reste… il reste mais il… je lui ai fait tellement de mal, Cas. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai me le pardonner un jour.

Castiel fut soulagé d'entendre que Dylan ne quitterait pas le camp. Mais il sentit également son cœur se briser devant la culpabilité et le chagrin évidents de son fiancé. Il ne voulait pas que Dean s'en veuille pour des erreurs qu'il avait commises quelques jours plus tôt. Personne ne pouvait lui reprocher ce qu'il avait fait. Pas après ce qu'il avait vécu entre les mains d'Aaron.

\- Dean, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu ne dois surtout pas t'en vouloir. Dylan a besoin de temps mais je sais qu'il n'est pas en colère contre toi.

\- Peut-être pas mais si je n'avais pas… si je ne l'avais pas laissé espérer, on n'en serait probablement pas là.

Castiel referma ses bras autour du cou de son fiancé et l'attira à lui jusqu'à ce que Dean enfouisse sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Tu n'as jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Tu ne l'as pas utilisé et tu n'as pas joué avec ses sentiments. Pas consciemment, en tout cas. Tout le monde le sait. Et Dylan finirait par le comprendre aussi. Mais la chose la plus importante pour le moment, c'est que tu te pardonnes à toi-même.

\- Je te l'ai dit… je ne suis pas sûr de le pouvoir.

Castiel ferma alors les yeux et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son fiancé. Il savait que les gestes étaient plus efficaces à cet instant précis. Dean ne croirait jamais à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Peu importe qu'il soit dans le juste et qu'il ait de bons arguments. Dans son état, le jeune homme avait besoin d'un réconfort physique. Il avait besoin d'amour et de tendresse. Il avait besoin que Castiel lui prouve qu'il était là pour lui. Pas qu'il le lui dise même si c'était vrai.

\- Je sais, mon cœur. Mais je sais aussi que tout finira par s'arranger. Tu dois me faire confiance sur ce point là.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, assura Dean aussitôt.

C'était tout ce dont Castiel avait besoin pour commencer son travail. Il serra Dean un peu plus fortement contre lui et commença doucement à le bercer de droite à gauche. Il savait qu'en temps normal, son fiancé trouverait cela un peu ridicule. Mais quand il était aussi bouleversé, aussi vulnérable, il ne cherchait pas à se cacher derrière son sens de l'humour ou son hyper masculinité. Il accepta que Castiel le traite comme quelqu'un de précieux et de fragile. Quelqu'un qui méritait qu'on veille sur lui et qu'on reconstruire pièce par pièce.

\- Tu sais… j'ai pris conscience de quelque chose en parlant avec Dylan… je…

Dean ne termina pas sa phrase et Castiel sentit son estomac se tordre. Se pouvait il que son fiancé ait des doutes sur leur couple ? Qu'il veuille reporter leur mariage pour épargner Dylan ? Il se retint de poser la question même si le silence de Dean était difficile à supporter.

\- Notre mariage… notre histoire… mon amour pour toi risque de me coûter mon amitié avec Dylan, finit par expliquer Dean.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Pendant une très courte seconde, il fut persuadé que son fiancé allait rompre avec lui. Qu'il allait lui dire qu'il estimait avoir trop à perdre dans cette histoire. Il était sur le point de paniquer. Heureusement pour lui, Dean reprit la parole presque aussitôt pour s'expliquer.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de dire que ça n'en vaut pas la peine mais je… je suis conscient que mes choix… le choix que j'ai fait d'être avec toi risque de me faire perdre Dylan. Je suis prêt à l'accepter. Je suis prêt à tout perdre si je peux avoir la certitude que nous serons ensemble et heureux. Je suis prêt à tout sacrifier pour toi… pour nous deux. Je me fiche que ce soit égoïste et je me fiche de ce que les autres pourront en penser. Je ne veux pas renoncer à toi.

Castiel fut soulagé de l'entendre. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Dean puisse perdre Dylan – son petit frère de substitution – à cause de leur histoire et il ferait en sorte que cela n'arrive pas. Mais il était content d'entendre son fiancé lui dire qu'il le ferait passer en priorité. Qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter sur ce point. Il n'allait pas le perdre.

\- Et parce que je risque de perdre quelque chose d'extrêmement important pour moi, je vais faire en sorte que ça fonctionne. Je vais me battre pour qu'on soit heureux ensemble. Je ne te laisserais jamais m'échapper. Je ne laisserais jamais rien se mettre entre nous deux.

\- Je le sais, mon cœur, assura Castiel d'une toute petite voix.

\- Le problème c'est que je n'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux avant toi et je sais que je ne suis pas doué avec les sentiments et… je ne sais pas comment me comporter… je vais faire des erreurs. Je suis terrifié à l'idée de faire quelque chose qui te poussera à me quitter et… si je te perds alors j'aurais tout perdu. J'aurais sacrifié mon amitié avec Dylan pour ensuite échouer. Je ne peux pas…

Castiel comprenait ce que Dean essayait de lui dire. Il savait qu'il avait trop peu confiance en lui pour se croire capable de réussir quoi que ce soit de positif.

\- Dean, on commettra des erreurs… je ne suis pas parfait, tu sais… il se peut que ce soit qui te fasse du mal sans le vouloir. Mais ça n'a aucune importance. Parce qu'on peut se promettre ici et maintenant qu'on en discutera ensemble. Qu'on sera toujours honnête l'un envers l'autre et qu'on affrontera les épreuves côte à côte.

\- Je te le promets, souffla Dean.

Castiel sourit alors avant d'embrasser son petit ami sur la tempe à nouveau. Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques secondes avant que le jeune homme ne recule finalement. Il avait toujours les yeux rouges mais il ne pleura pas. Il semblait calme et déterminé. Triste bien sûr et Castiel savait qu'il allait lui falloir quelques jours pour que le chagrin s'estompe un peu. Mais il allait mieux. Et il était absolument magnifique.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, Cas, déclara alors Dean.

\- Je suis là, répondit automatiquement son fiancé.

\- Non je… je ne veux plus avoir à réfléchir. Je ne veux plus avoir à penser. Je veux juste ressentir… je veux… je veux que tu prennes le contrôle et que tu me prives de tout choix ou de toute décision. J'ai besoin que tu… j'ai besoin que tu me prouves que tu seras toujours là.

Castiel voyait parfaitement où son fiancé voulait en venir. Il avait besoin d'une preuve de ce qu'ils venaient de se promettre. Mais parce qu'il avait passé toute sa vie jusque là à devoir prendre des décisions pour tout le monde, il avait besoin que Castiel s'en charge pour lui. Ne serait ce que pendant quelques minutes ou quelques heures. Il avait besoin d'oublier.

\- Et je veux que tu me marques. Je veux pouvoir me réveiller ensuite et ne pas pouvoir oublier que je t'appartiens. S'il te plaît, Cas…

Castiel hocha la tête puis relâcha Dean pour qu'il puisse rejoindre le lit.

\- Déshabille-toi et allonge-toi sur le ventre, ordonna-t-il sans attendre.

Castiel n'avait jamais été avec un partenaire qui souhaitait être soumis et qui le laissait le dominer entièrement. Il n'avait jamais été intéressé par une telle relation. Mais il savait que c'était exactement ce dont Dean avait besoin. Ce n'était pas une question de soumission. C'était un moyen pour son fiancé de ne plus avoir à réfléchir. De ne plus avoir à prendre d'initiative. Il ne voulait plus aucune responsabilité. Il voulait que quelqu'un s'en charge à sa place. Castiel était tout à fait prêt à le faire.

Il regarda Dean se déshabiller lentement et sans protester. Il ne se priva pas d'admirer son corps à mesure qu'il retirait ses vêtements. Il avait encore un peu de poids à reprendre. Mais il était toujours aussi beau. Castiel le trouvait parfait à tous points. Il observa la musculature de ses bras. Celle de ses épaules. Puis laissa son regard s'attarder sur ses jambes arquées. Ses fesses musclées. Son sexe encore flaccide pour le moment. Il le regarda s'approcher du lit puis s'allonger sur le ventre. Il lui laissa quelques secondes pour trouver une position confortable avant de se déshabiller à son tour. Une fois nu, il verrouilla la porte de la chambre puis s'installe à genoux sur le lit, entre les jambes de Dean.

Il posa ses mains sur son dos et le massa une seconde. Il ne savait pas encore exactement comment il voulait procéder. Il allait devoir improviser. Pour le moment, il voulait juste recouvrir le corps de Dean de baisers. Lui apporter un maximum de tendresse.

Il commença donc par embrasser sa nuque avant de descendre doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il s'attaqua ensuite à ses omoplates puis redescendit jusqu'au bas de son dos. Il laissa ses yeux se poser sur le nom d'Aaron qui semblait le narguer ainsi gravé sur la peau de son fiancé. Il posa sa bouche contre puis après avoir tracé chaque lettre du bout de la langue, il serra la peau entre ses dents jusqu'à être sûr qu'il laisserait une marque. Il fit en sorte de ne pas percer la peau. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir son ami. Il voulait juste laisser une trace pour effacer au moins de façon temporaire celle qu'Aaron avait laissée avant lui.

Dean poussa un gémissement quand il recula et Castiel sut aussitôt qu'il avait eu raison. Il fit glisser sa langue le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses. Il les saisit alors entre les mains et les écarta sensiblement pour pouvoir glisser sa langue entre elles.

Il avait longtemps cru qu'il ne trouverait jamais personne qui apprécierait cette pratique autant que lui. Ses partenaires précédents n'aimaient pas qu'il les touche ainsi. Ils trouvaient cela repoussant. Castiel voyait cela comme le signe d'une confiance ultime. Il n'y avait pas plus intime. Et le fait que Dean aime sentir sa langue pénétrer en lui que ce soit avant ou après qu'ils aient fait l'amour était la preuve qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Dean laissa échapper un nouveau long gémissement et Castiel se sentit alors pousser des ailes. Il appliqua un peu plus de pression du bout de la langue et fut récompensé quand il sentit le muscle contre elle céder et l'autoriser à passer outre. Presque aussitôt, Castiel fut assailli par le goût unique de son fiancé. Celui auquel il était accroc depuis leurs toutes premières fois.

Il continua ainsi durant de longues secondes avant de reculer le visage et de mordre la fesse droite de son petit ami. Il lui avait demandé de le marquer et il savait que c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin à cet instant précis. Il voulait que Castiel laissa des bleus derrière lui. Rien de permanent et rien de trop douloureux. Mais quelque chose qui lui permettrait de se souvenir pendant quelques jours de tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit aujourd'hui.

Il ajouta une nouvelle morsure sur sa fesse gauche puis une derrière chacune de ses cuisses. Il déposa ensuite des baisers le long de chacune de ses jambes avant d'embrasser ses chevilles puis ses pieds. Il se redressa ensuite et observa son travail. Dean remuait doucement sur le matelas, sans doute pour apporter un peu de friction sur son sexe.

\- Retourne-toi, exigea-t-il alors.

Dean fit ce qu'il lui demandait sans protester. Castiel prit quelques secondes pour admirer son corps et la façon dont son sexe était tendu et visiblement prêt à imploser. Il se pencha ensuite au dessus de son fiancé pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Dean répondit à son baiser avec enthousiasme mais ne chercha pas à le prolonger quand Castiel recula pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Il le mordit une nouvelle juste au niveau de chaque omoplate avant d'en faire de même sur chacun de ses tétons. Il recula ensuite le visage une seconde pour admirer son travail. Jamais avant il n'avait rencontré un homme aussi réceptif à l'idée d'être ainsi marqué. De porter sur lui les traces de la possessivité de Castiel. Il n'avait même pas pensé qu'il aimerait autant le faire. Il s'était trompé. C'était incroyable. Il aimait plus que tout l'idée que Dean porterait ses marques sous ses vêtements et pourrait les toucher et se souvenir. Il voulait qu'elles soient définitives. Qu'elles ne le quittent plus. Et c'était ce que Dean voulait également. C'était pour cela qu'il avait demandé à ce que Castiel trouve quelqu'un pour le tatouer. Ou le scarifier. Et si le jeune homme continuait de penser que graver son nom sur la peau de son fiancé au couteau n'était définitivement pas la bonne solution, il pouvait déjà sentir qu'il finirait par céder s'ils ne trouvaient pas d'autre moyen.

Il se remit finalement au travail quand il vit Dean commencer à remuer sur le lit en quête d'une stimulation quelconque. Il ignora son sexe tendu et s'attaqua à son ventre. Il le parsema de baisers puis ajouta quelques morsures et quelques suçons pour parfaire son œuvre. Il s'occupa ensuite de ses cuisses, passant de longues minutes à marquer l'intérieur de chacune d'elles. Quand il fut satisfait du rendu, il se redressa sur les genoux. Il avait du mal à ignorer sa propre érection tant elle était douloureuse à présent. Mais il voulait avant tout se concentrer sur Dean. Ce dernier avait ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et Castiel eut alors une idée brillante. Il sourit.

\- Ne bouge surtout pas, je reviens.

Il n'attendit pas d'avoir une quelconque confirmation et descendit du lit aussitôt. Il pénétra dans la salle de bains et attrapa une serviette usagée qui leur servait à éponger l'eau par terre. Il récupéra ensuite les ciseaux qui se trouvaient dans la chambre puis coupa la serviette en deux dans le sens de la longueur. Quand il revint sur le lit, Dean le regardait. Ses pupilles étaient entièrement dilatées et il avait le souffle court. Mais il était toujours excité et visiblement impatient de voir ce que Castiel avait en tête. Ce dernier sourit de plus belle.

\- Pose tes mains sur la tête de lit, exigea-t-il alors.

Une nouvelle fois, Dean fit ce qu'il lui demandait sans attendre. Castiel utilisa les morceaux de serviette pour lui attacher les mains puis vérifia que ses poignets n'étaient pas emprisonnés trop étroitement et que le sang pouvait continuer à circuler sans problème. Quand il fut satisfait, il s'installa entre les jambes de son fiancé.

\- Maintenant, je veux que tu oublies tout le reste et que tu te concentres uniquement sur moi et sur ce que je vais te faire. D'accord ?

Dean hocha la tête immédiatement. Il avait sa lèvre inférieure emprisonnée entre ses dents. Il ne semblait pas inquiet ou anxieux. Castiel aurait du penser à utiliser cette méthode bien plus tôt. Il adorait voir son fiancé ainsi à sa merci. Et visiblement, Dean aimait également être totalement impuissant. C'était une preuve de confiance qui honorait Castiel. Et le rendait particulièrement humble et déterminé à faire les choses bien.

Il embrassa Dean sur la bouche et gémit en sentant la langue de son fiancé caresser la sienne. Il apprécia également le goût unique de la bouche de Dean avant de reculer. Il prit ensuite le lubrifiant et en aspergea trois de ses doigts. Il en inséra un premier. Le muscle autour de ses phalanges étaient totalement détendus après le travail que sa langue avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il put donc ajouter un second doigt rapidement. Il les fit aller et venir quelques minutes pour s'assurer qu'il ne risquait pas de faire mal à son fiancé. Il en ajouta un troisième quand il fut sûr et effleura enfin la prostate du jeune homme. Ce dernier poussa alors un cri de plaisir avant de mordre à nouveau ses lèvres pour ne plus faire de bruit.

\- Oh non, mon amour… je veux t'entendre. Et je me fiche que d'autres puissent nous écouter à cet instant précis. Je veux savoir ce que tu ressens et le plaisir que je te procure

Dean relâcha alors ses lèvres et gémit doucement. Castiel continua à faire aller et venir es doigts à l'intérieur de son corps avant de se pencher pour ajouter sa langue. Il la pressa contre le muscle autour de ses doigts. La fit glisser sensiblement à l'intérieur. Mais le passage était trop étroit pour réellement le pénétrer. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir son petit ami et dut renoncer à contre cœur.

Quand il fut satisfait par sa préparation et qu'il fut évident que Dean ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps, il retira ses doigts puis recouvrit son propre sexe de lubrifiant. Il attrapa ensuite les jambes de Dean et les posa sur ses épaules. Son fiancé était étonnamment souple pour un homme de sa taille et de sa corpulence. C'était sans doute du en partie à ses jambes arquées. Castiel guida son sexe d'une main puis leva les yeux vers Dean juste avant de le pénétrer doucement.

\- Oh Cas… Cas, s'il te plaît, lança Dean aussitôt.

Castiel ne savait pas exactement ce pour quoi son fiancé le suppliait mais il propulsa ses hanches en avant sans attendre pour lui procurer le maximum de plaisir. Ils ne faisaient pas toujours l'amour aussi violemment et aussi brutalement. Mais il savait que c'était ce dont le jeune homme avait besoin. Il ne perdit donc pas une seconde et commença un mouvement de piston avec ses hanches. Dean accompagnait son rythme en soulevant ses fesses du matelas pour approfondir la pénétration. C'était parfait. Et même si ce n'était pas la première fois pour eux, Castiel avait tout de même l'impression de redécouvrir ses sensations. Chaque fois était différente. Chaque moment passé à l'intérieur de Dean était comme la première fois.

Il pouvait déjà sentir qu'il ne durerait pas très longtemps. Il était bien trop excité pour faire durer le plaisir éternellement. Et Dean semblait au moins aussi proche que lui de lâcher prise. Castiel était toutefois déterminé à le faire jouir en premier. Il bougea donc les hanches de sorte à toucher sa prostate à chaque fois qu'il entrait en lui. Dean gémissait en continu à présent. Et il tirait sur les liens sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Castiel n'avait toutefois pas l'intention de le libérer. Il ne voulait pas le laisser se toucher pour atteindre l'orgasme. Il lui avait demandé de prendre les rennes et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Il était le seul responsable de son plaisir. Dean avait besoin de lâcher prise et de se laisser faire.

Il accéléra donc le rythme de ses hanches pour donner à son fiancé la stimulation suffisante pour qu'il jouisse sans autre contact. Il fut rapidement à bout de souffle et il se promit de se remettre au sport pour être capable de tenir la distance sans avoir la sensation qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer.

Après quelques secondes – ou quelques minutes, il n'avait plus vraiment la notion du temps – il vit Dean arquer le dos. C'était un signe qu'il était proche.

\- Cas, Cas, Cas, répétait-il encore et encore.

C'était comme de la musique aux oreilles de Castiel. Entrecoupés de gémissements et de cris de plaisir, ils formaient la plus merveilleuse des symphonies. Dean était parfait. Et Castiel aurait aimé qu'il en ait conscience. Il aurait qu'il puisse se voir à cet instant précis. Qu'il puisse constater combien sa réactivité et les expressions de son visage étaient bouleversants.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dean arqua à nouveau le dos avant de pousser un dernier cri qui résonna autour d'eux. Il s'abandonna à son orgasme en basculant sa tête en arrière. Il se répandit sur son ventre longuement. Castiel le regarda faire et fit en sorte de mémoriser l'expression de son visage et le son de ses cris avant de lâcher prise à son tour. Il cria le nom de Dean en se répandant à l'intérieur de son corps. Puis il tomba en avant sans pouvoir se retenir. Il eut toutefois la présence d'esprit de rouler sur le côté pour ne pas blesser son fiancé. Il se retira de lui par la même occasion, lui arrachant un gémissement qui ressemblait à de la déception. Castiel enfouit aussitôt son visage dans son cou et laissa sa langue collecter sur sa peau les gouttes de sueur qui s'y étaient accumulées.

Ils ne dirent rien durant de longues minutes. Ce fut finalement Dean qui rompit le silence. Mais pas par des mots. Un sanglot résonna aux oreilles de Castiel et il se redressa aussitôt, inquiet d'avoir blessé son fiancé. Ce dernier pleurait et souriait en même temps. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

\- Dean ? L'appela-t-il.

Le jeune homme ne semblait toutefois pas en mesure de lui répondre. Il pleurait bruyamment. Castiel le laissa faire en posant sa main sur sa joue pour garder un contact avec lui. Cela sembla durer une éternité. Et Castiel finit par comprendre que c'était une réaction normale de la part de son fiancé. Il en avait besoin. Après avoir gardé le contrôle sur ses émotions durant autant de semaines – autant de mois sans doute même – il avait fini par lâcher entièrement prise. Par abaisser ses défenses et s'exposer totalement. Et le chagrin accumulé avait alors trouvé un espace dans lequel s'engouffrer. Il s'exprimait librement. C'était libérateur et c'était bien plus sain que la maîtrise que Dean s'efforçait de conserver en permanence.

\- Je suis là mon cœur… je suis avec toi et je serais toujours là, souffla-t-il.

Dean finit par se calmer suffisamment pour reprendre la parole.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il alors.

Castiel déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'essuyer ses joues du bout des doigts. Il réalisa ensuite qu'il n'avait pas encore détaché son fiancé. Il s'empressa de le faire et de vérifier que les liens n'avaient pas laisser la moindre traces. Dean referma alors ses bras autour de lui et le serra contre son torse. Castiel posa ses yeux sur les traces de morsure qui parsemaient sa peau nue.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

Certaines de ses morsures étaient déjà bien rouges et promettaient de beaux hématomes par le suite. Dean porterait sans doute ces marques durant plusieurs jours. Ils ne mettaient pas sa vie en danger. Mais ils seraient douloureux.

\- Non et tu n'as rien fait que je ne voulais que tu me fasses. Tu sais que j'aime… j'aime plus que tout l'idée de porter tes marques…

Castiel fut rassuré de l'entendre. Il sourit faiblement avant de déposer un baiser juste au dessus d'une traces qu'il avait faites.

\- Et franchement… même après tous ces mois… tu continues de me surprendre. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour savoir ce dont j'ai besoin… ce que j'attends de toi sans que j'ai besoin de te le dire. C'est fou. C'est presque comme si tu pouvais lire dans mes pensées.

Castiel haussa les épaules et choisit de plaisanter pour garder l'atmosphère détendue.

\- Qui sait ? Peut-être que c'est le cas. Peut-être que je suis capable de voir ce qui se cache dans ta tête.

\- Ne t'y attarde pas trop. Ce n'est pas franchement un endroit agréable, répliqua Dean.

Castiel savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Bien au contraire. Il était totalement sérieux. Peu importait les progrès qu'il avait fait depuis leur rencontre, il continua à faire ce type de réflexions parfois. Il avait du mal à oublier totalement toutes les années passées à écouter son père lui dire qu'il ne valait pas grand chose.

\- C'est un endroit fantastique rempli d'images de moi entièrement nu. Je le trouve plutôt agréable.

\- Parce que tu as un ego surdimensionné.

\- Peut-être oui mais c'est un trait que je partage avec Gabriel. Et si cela peut te rassurer, mon esprit est rempli d'image de toi nu. Ça équilibre les choses non ?

Dean sourit à son tour.

\- Peut-être oui, admit-il alors.

Castiel se blottit un peu plus contre lui et posa une jambe par dessus celle de Dean pour établir un maximum de contacts entre son fiancé et lui. C'était parfait. C'était exactement ainsi qu'il voulait passer le restant de sa vie. Si c'était possible, il ne quitterait plus cette chambre. Exigerait que Dean passe son temps nu. Bien sûr, cela compliquerait sans nul doute leur vie sociale. Mais il aimait l'idée.

\- J'ai demandé à Gabriel de trouver quelqu'un pour me tatouer ton nom dans le cou… ou juste de l'encre et du matériel adéquat. Je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps. Je veux que ce soit juste après notre mariage. Et si toutefois, il ne trouve rien alors il faudra que tu te prépares à l'idée de me marquer autrement.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il savait que son fiancé en avait besoin. Il vivait avec le nom d'Aaron dans son cou depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Il avait besoin de le recouvrir. Besoin de se réapproprier son corps. Et si cela passait par le nom de Castiel à la place de celui de son tortionnaire, le jeune homme était prêt à le faire. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de le taillader comme Aaron l'avait fait. Mais il mettrait ses sentiments et ses peurs de côté pour Dean.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je le ferais. Mais je veux que tu en fasses de même avec moi. Ce sera comme échanger des alliances. Sauf qu'on sera les seuls à le savoir… enfin les seuls avec Gabriel visiblement.

Dean remonta une main et la glissa dans les cheveux de Castiel.

\- Hum à ce sujet… je me demandais si tu accepterais de… je sais bien que c'est un peu ridicule mais je… je voudrais te donner l'alliance de ma mère le jour du mariage. C'est juste un anneau en argent. Rien de féminin ou de… je l'avais fait mettre à ma taille et je sais que tu as les doigts plus fins mais je… enfin je serais honoré que tu la portes. Je pense que c'est pour ça que ma mère me l'a léguée à sa mort.

Castiel sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il n'en revenait pas que Dean le lui propose. Il était incroyablement honoré. Il n'était pas sûr d'en être digne. Mais il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de renoncer. Il porterait cette bague et il la porterait avec fierté.

\- Bien sûr que je le veux… je n'ai… j'aimerais en avoir une à te donner mais je n'ai rien de tel, alors...

\- C'est pas grave, Cas. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une bague. Mais je veux que tu aies celle de ma mère. Je veux que ce soit la personne avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie qui la porte. Parce qu'elle est le symbole de l'amour que ma mère avait pour mon père à une époque et enfin… c'est important pour moi.

Castiel déposa un baiser sur le torse de Dean.

\- Et ça l'est pour moi aussi. C'est pour ça que j'accepte. Tu n'as pas besoin de chercher à me convaincre ou trouver le moindre argument. J'en ai envie.

\- Tu es parfait, tu le sais au moins ?

Castiel estimait ne pas l'être. Il avait des défauts. Il en était conscient. Mais il savait également qu'il était inutile de chercher à convaincre Dean du contraire. Il pouvait comprendre sa réflexion. Car à ses yeux à lui, son fiancé était parfait également. Peu importait leurs défauts respectifs, ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

\- Tu es parfait aussi. Tu es plus que ce que j'espérais avoir un jour… plus que ce dont je rêvais et plus que ce j'estime mériter.

\- Inutile de me flatter, Cas… je suis déjà dans ton lit, répliqua Dean sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Notre lit, Dean, rectifia Castiel aussitôt.

Dean ricana une seconde mais ne dit rien. Castiel choisit de ne pas commenter sa réaction. Il n'était pas sûr exactement de ce qu'elle signifiait et il ne voulait surtout pas gâcher ce moment. Il ferma finalement les yeux et profita de la proximité du corps de Dean et de la chaleur qui en émanait.

\- C'est aussi ce que le mariage signifie, non ? Tout ce qui est à toi est à moi et vice versa ? J'aime assez l'idée même si je n'ai pas grand-chose. Et même si on sait déjà tous les deux que mon corps, mon âme et mon cœur sont à toi.

Castiel était parfois surpris d'entendre Dean dire des choses aussi poétiques quand il agissait la majeure partie du temps comme un homme qui ne laissait pas son cœur dicter sa conduite. Il était incroyablement sensible et romantique. Il le niait et le cachait mais Castiel le savait. Et à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait parler ainsi, sa gorge se nouait. Il réalisait alors la chance qu'il avait d'avoir réussi à percer ses défenses et à voir l'homme incroyable qui se cachait derrière lui. Celui qui n'avait pas peur qu'on se moque de sa sensibilité. Qui ne cherchait pas à jouer les machos pour se protéger du regard des autres. Pour coller à l'image que son père avait de lui.

\- Et moi je suis à toi. Dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs.

\- Hum j'aime cette idée. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux tatouer mon nom sur ton front et d'exhiber ensuite dans le camp pour que tout le monde sache que tu es pris ?

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire puisque tout le monde le sait déjà. Si tu insistes, je pourrais y réfléchir mais j'avoue que l'idée de me faire tatouer sur le front ne m'enchante pas vraiment.

\- Sur les fesses alors ? Comme ça je serais le seul à le voir.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

Dean se détendit alors et Castiel remonta son visage le long de son torse pour sentir son cœur battre sous sa joue. C'était agréable et rassurant. Une douce musique qui l'accompagnerait dans ses rêves quand il laisserait enfin le sommeil s'emparer de lui.

\- Si Sam était encore là, il me dirait probablement qu'il l'avait compris avant moi. Il dirait quelque chose du genre « je le savais depuis des lustres ».

\- De quoi ? Demanda Castiel qui était trop fatigué pour comprendre de quoi son fiancé parlait.

\- Du fait que je suis gay. Il l'avait compris bien avant moi. Il l'a même écrit dans son journal. Enfin pas aussi clairement mais c'est évident.

\- Je croyais que tu étais bisexuel.

Dean haussa les épaules.

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi mais c'était uniquement parce que je trouvais ça plus rassurant. Me dire que je pouvais un jour être attiré par une femme à nouveau, ça me semblait être moins… disons comme un saut dans l'inconnu. Mais franchement, si je suis honnête, je dois reconnaître que j'ai toujours été foncièrement gay. Je veux dire… complètement et totalement gay. Deux femmes pourraient se sauter dessus devant mes yeux et je ne ressentirais rien. Et pourtant, c'est sans nul doute le rêve de la majorité des hétéros. Ou alors peut-être que je suis Casexuel… tu crois que c'est possible ?

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rire devant ce qui était clairement une plaisanterie de la part de son fiancé. Il aimait toutefois l'idée d'être le seul homme… la seule personne à pouvoir exciter Dean dans l'avenir.

\- C'est possible. Ce qui ferait de moi un Deansexuel ?

\- Tu sais que ton frère a un mots pour qualifier notre couple ?

Cela n'étonnait pas Castiel. Gabriel avait toujours des idées étranges.

\- Ah oui et comment est-ce qu'ils nous appellent ?

\- Destiel… Dean et Castiel… Destiel. Je te jure. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il me déteint dessus.

\- Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chaise. Gabe est… unique mais c'est également quelqu'un de bien.

\- L'un des meilleurs, confirma Dean sans hésiter. Juste après toi.

Castiel sourit alors. Il aimait le fait que son fiancé et son frère soient aussi proches. Cela facilitait grandement les choses. Et Dean avait besoin d'être entourés de gens qui l'aimaient. Il étouffa un bâillement contre le torse de son fiancé et ne fut pas surpris de l'entendre ricaner au dessus de lui.

\- Dors mon amour. Je pense que tu l'as bien mérité.

\- Hum, OK, accepta Castiel sans hésiter.

Il passa un bras autour du ventre de Dean et se serra un peu plus encore contre lui. Il cessa de lutter contre le sommeil et se concentra uniquement sur les battements du cœur de Dean contre son oreille. Il laissa le rythme régulier le bercer jusqu'à sombrer doucement dans le sommeil. Il aurait pu jurer que Dean fredonnait une chanson à son oreille mais il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux et de lui demander confirmation. Il se contenta de l'écouter. Et sans qu'il s'en rende réellement compte, il finit par s'endormir doucement, emportant avec lui la voix de Dean pour peupler ses rêves.


	38. Cérémonie

**Bonjour**

 **Désolée pour le jour de retard. J'ai eu quelques soucis. Bref ... voici le chapitre corrigé par Eltsine et poste depuis mon telephone !**

 **Merci pour votre fidélité !**

 **A lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Desolee pour la mise en page impossible à faire depuis mon telephone !**

Musique du chapitre :

The reason d'Hoobastank

Chapitre 38 : Cérémonie

« Si on a de la chance, on trouve un jour l'homme ou la femme de notre vie. Dans ce monde-ci, c'est sans doute plus difficile encore. Mais c'est possible. J'en suis la preuve vivante. Moi qui croyais ne pas avoir le droit à l'amour, au bonheur et à une vie dont certains rêvent depuis leur enfance. Moi qui refusait de m'engager et de m'attacher. J'ai croisé la route de l'homme le plus extraordinaire qui soit. Il a abattu chacune de mes défenses une à une sans jamais baisser les bras. Il est resté à mes côtés dans les moments les plus durs et les plus compliqués. Il m'a aimé sans réserve et sans jamais s'en cacher. Cet homme, je veux faire ma vie avec lui. Je veux l'épouser un jour et bâtir quelque chose à ses côtés. Cet homme, je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Il est une des rares choses positives que ce monde m'ait apportées. Je sais que j'ai de la chance. J'espère que vous en aurez aussi. »

Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester.

Si quelqu'un – n'importe qui, même Sammy – avait un jour dit à Dean qu'il se marierait, il aurait probablement beaucoup ri. Ou nié la possibilité pour lui de s'engager de façon durable avec qui que ce soit. Il ne croyait pas vraiment en l'amour. Du moins pas pour lui. Il savait qu'autour de lui, d'autres étaient heureux en couple. Son frère le premier. Mais il était convaincu que c'était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais de son côté. Il l'avait accepté. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Puis il avait rencontré Castiel et il avait compris son erreur. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas imaginé l'épouser au début. Pas même à leur arrivée au camp. Et encore moins après Aaron. Mais il voyait cela comme une évidence à présent. Comme quelque chose qu'il désirait plus que tout. La suite logique d'une histoire qui avait connu des hauts et des bas mais qui était solide et durable.

Dean allait se marier. Et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, il n'avait pas peur. Il n'était même pas vraiment nerveux. Il allait épouser l'homme de sa vie. Son âme sœur. Son ange gardien. Il était heureux et sûr de lui. Il voulait que tout le monde puisse le voir. Que chaque personne autour de lui comprenne qu'il avait trouvé l'homme avec qui il vieillirait et au côté duquel il mourrait un jour.

Ce n'était pas une cérémonie officielle bien sûr. Il n'y avait plus plus de gouvernement, plus de registre d'état civil. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Car pour lui, pour Castiel et pour toutes les personnes qui comptaient, il s'agirait d'un vrai mariage. D'une union solide entre deux hommes qui formaient un tout.

Gabriel avait fait les choses bien. Il avait installé deux chaises dans juste à l'entrée du camp devant le portail reconstruit depuis l'attaque d'Aaron. Il faisait beau et le temps était idéal pour organiser la cérémonie à l'extérieur. Tous les membres du camp seraient là. Tous installés derrière eux. Lisa avait réussi à trouver suffisamment de fleurs pour décorer chaque chaises. Elle avait également accepté d'être son témoin. Pour l'occasion, elle portait une robe – chose rare pour elle même avant l'apocalypse – et était absolument radieuse. Si Dean n'avait pas été gay, amoureux et sur le point de se marier avec l'homme de sa vie, il aurait essayé de la draguer. Ça aurait été peine perdue toutefois. Elle était totalement amoureuse de Victor aujourd'hui.

Dean avait enfilé son plus beau jean – le seul sans trou – et une chemise verte que Gabriel avait réussi à lui trouver sans lui dire comment. Ce n'était pas la seule chose que son ami lui avait donné. Dean se souvenait encore de sa gêne au moment où le frère de son fiancé lui avait tendu le string rose pâle qu'il lui avait demandé. La taille était bonne et le matériau délicat. Du satin et un peu de dentelle. Castiel allait devenir fou en le voyant. Mais Dean avait choisi de ne pas le porter pour la cérémonie. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un s'en rendu compte. Cela devait rester une surprise pour Castiel et un secret entre eux deux ... et Gabriel.

Tout était parfait. Exactement comme Dean l'avait imaginé. Il avait préparé son discours, réussi à coiffer ses cheveux et pris le temps de se raser de près. Il avait passé la nuit dans la chambre de Gilda et Dorothy pour ne pas être avec Castiel. Il avait hâte de voir son fiancé. Hâte de s'unir à lui et hâte de pouvoir lui montrer son cadeau.

Ils s'étaient entendus pour que la cérémonie ait lieu en fin d'après midi. Ils pourraient ensuite manger avec tout le camp avant de profiter de leur nuit de noce. Dean était déjà excité à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec Castiel. Peu importait qu'ils aient déjà fait l'amour des dizaines de fois. Cette fois là serait différente. Et pas uniquement parce qu'il porterait un string qui rendrait son fiancé – mari à ce moment là – fou. Mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il s'agirait de leur première fois en tant que couple marié. Dean était impatient.

Quand il arrivait sur place, les gens du camp étaient déjà tous là. Dean chercha Dylan du regard une seconde avant de se souvenir que son ami ne serait pas présent. Il n'avait eu que peu d'espoir de voir son ami parmi les invités. Mais son absence était tout de même douloureuse. Il ignora toutefois le chagrin qui naissait au fond de lui et se concentra sur Gabriel.

Son ami l'attendait devant les deux chaises réservées pour Cas et lui. Il avait fait l'effort de porter une chemise également. Il paraissait étrangement déguisé. Dean savait combien ce mariage était important pour lui. Combien il avait voulu croire – même quand il était le seul à garder espoir – qu'il aurait lieu malgré tout. Il avait toujours été un important soutien pour Dean et Castiel. Toujours là pour leur rappeler qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Il était en grande partie responsable de leur bonheur. Il n'y avait personne de plus à même que lui à les marier.

Dean s'approcha de lui rapidement, sentant ses joues rougir face à l'attention des gens présents et qui semblaient uniquement braquée sur lui. Il aperçut Lisa qui approchait également. Elle le rejoignit au moment où il s''immobilisait devant Gabriel.

– Prêt pour le grand jour ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
Dean hocha la tête aussitôt. Il était totalement prêt. Il avait même hâte.

– Plus que prêt, oui.  
Il regarda ensuite rapidement autour de lui avant de reporter son attention sur ses

deux amis.

– Et merci pour tout ça... pour vos efforts et enfin... merci d'avoir fait en sorte que ce moment soit parfait.

– Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on marie son frère avec l'homme de sa vie. Je me devais de faire tout mon possible pour que ce moment soit inoubliable. Tu as l'alliance ?

Dean la sortit de la poche de son jean. Le soleil se reflétait sur la surface, la faisant briller. Elle était simple et pouvait sembler ordinaire pour beaucoup de monde. Il n'y avait ni gravure ni rien d'extravagant. Mais elle symbolisait quelque chose de fort pour Dean. Elle avait été la preuve de l'amour que ses parents avaient eu l'un pour l'autre à une époque. Le premier amour dont Dean avait été témoin. Il avait hâte de la voir au doigt de Castiel.

– Elle a appartenu à ta mère, c'est ça ? Demanda Lisa en regardant l'anneau en argent que Dean déposa entre ses doigts.

Dean se racla la gorge avant de répondre, un peu gêné.

– Elle me l'a léguée à sa mort. Elle voulait sans doute que je la donne à la personne qui partagerait ma vie. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait pu imaginer une seconde que ce serait un homme. Mais je sais que cela ne lui aurait pas posé le moindre problème. Elle aurait adoré Castiel.

– Il est facile à aimer, répliqua Gabriel en souriant.

Dean hocha la tête à nouveau. Il avait le cœur qui battait fort et vite dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas de l'angoisse. Juste de l'excitation. Il n'avait pas vu Castiel depuis la veille et son fiancé lui manquait cruellement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire. Ou même s'il avait réussi à trouver une bague de son côté.

– On va commencer. Tout le monde est là et je vois Cassie qui s'impatiente, commenta finalement Gabriel.

Dean se tourna alors et sentit son cœur s'accélérer encore un peu plus quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son fiancé. Il était à couper le souffle. Vêtu d'une chemise bleue – sans nul doute fournie par Gabriel – et d'un pantalon noir qui lui collait à la peau, il était plus beau encore que d'ordinaire. Dean le regarda remonter l'allée centrale alors que tout le monde se levait pour le saluer.

– Ferme la bouche, Dean-o, tu vas avaler une mouche, plaisanta Gabriel.

Dean pouvait sentir son émotion dans sa voix. Il choisit toutefois de ne pas le lui faire remarquer. C'était un moment important pour Castiel et lui. Mais un moment important également pour Gabriel. Il avait le droit d'être ému.  
Derrière Castiel, Victor marchait en gardant les yeux rivés sur Lisa. Il envisageait sans doute déjà leur futur mariage. Dean espérait qu'ils sauteraient le cap. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

– Dean, souffla Castiel quand il fut à sa hauteur.

Le jeune homme lui saisit aussitôt les mains en lui faisant face. Pendant une seconde, le monde sembla disparaître autour d'eux. Dean ne voyait plus que l'homme de sa vie en face de lui. Le bleu incroyable de ses yeux. La pâleur de ses lèvres. Ses cheveux qui pointaient dans toutes les directions sur sa tête même s'il avait du tenter de les coiffer. Il était absolument parfait.

– On peut commencer ? Demanda Gabriel qui semblait avoir compris que les deux hommes étaient ailleurs.

Dean hocha la tête puis se pencha pour déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Castiel. Ce dernier le lui rendit sans hésiter. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils souriaient tous les deux comme deux idiots.

– Normalement le baiser est réservé pour la fin de la cérémonie mais on va faire comme si je n'avais rien vu. Parfait. Allons-y.

Dean et Castiel restèrent face l'un à l'autre. Ils étaient incapables de détourner leurs regards. Incapables de se concentrer sur quelqu'un d'autre que sur eux. C'était sans doute logique. C'était leur moment.

– Mes chers amis et compagnons d'armes, nous sommes ici pour célébrer l'union de deux hommes qui s'aiment et qui désirent officialiser aujourd'hui leur engagement l'un envers l'autre. Comme vous le savez tous déjà probablement, je n'ai jamais été prêtre et n'ait jamais marié qui que ce soit. Mais ces deux imbéciles ici présent m'ont demandé de le faire pour eux et je suis fier d'être là pour rendre leur union officielle aux yeux de tous ceux qui les côtoient et les aiment comme moi.

Dean entendit quelques applaudissements autour de lui mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il ne voulait pas perdre une seconde de ce moment unique à se soucier des gens qui les regardaient.

– J'ai eu la chance de voir Castiel grandir et devenir un homme exceptionnel. La vie n'a pas toujours été tendre avec nous que ce soit avant ou après la fin du monde. Mais il n'a jamais perdu espoir. N'a jamais cessé de croire en l'Homme

et en l'humanité. Il a continué à aimer son prochain et à tendre la main aux autres. Il s'est battu pour ce en quoi il croyait. Il s'est également battu pour l'homme qui se tient devant lui aujourd'hui. Castiel est sans nul doute le meilleur petit frère qui soit. Un des meilleurs hommes qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Et je suis fier d'être là et de le voir heureux comme jamais avant. Heureux parce qu'il a trouvé l'homme de sa vie. Sa moitié. Son âme sœur. C'est tout ce que je pouvais souhaiter pour lui.

Gabriel s'interrompit alors, sa voix tremblante et témoignant de sa sincérité. Dean se promit de le remercier pour toutes les choses qu'il venait de dire. Et pour être l'homme exceptionnel qu'il était. Pour avoir veiller sur Castiel depuis sa naissance et pour avoir permis à Dean de le rencontrer.

– Je ne connais pas Dean depuis aussi longtemps, bien sûr, et pourtant je le considère comme mon petit frère également. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, les choses n'étaient pas simples pour lui. Elles ne l'étaient pas non plus pour Cassie et moi. Mais Dean a été... il nous a sauvé la vie. Il nous a donné une chance d'apprendre à le connaître et à l'aimer. Il nous a offert sa confiance et son amitié. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Qu'il était courageux et fort. Généreux et drôle. Incroyablement bon et prêt à tout pour les gens qu'il aime. Dean s'est fait une place dans mon cœur sans qu'on s'en rende compte tous les deux. Et il s'en est également fait une dans le cœur de mon petit frère. Je sais qu'il veillera sur lui et le rendra heureux. Je sais qu'il ne lui fera jamais de mal. S'il essaie, je le tuerais mais j'ai confiance en lui. Dean ... je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer marier un jour mon frère à mon meilleur ami. Alors merci d'avoir rendu cela possible. Merci d'être l'homme que tu es. Et merci d'être devenu mon petit frère. Je t'aime, mon vieux.

Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il tourna finalement le visage vers Gabriel et ne fut pas surpris de voir des larmes briller dans ses yeux. Il était dans le même état. Car ce que son ami venait de dire reflétait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait combien il avait de la chance de l'avoir dans sa vie à présent. D'avoir enfin un grand frère à son tour. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur et il ferait en sorte de ne jamais le décevoir.

– Castiel et Dean ont choisi d'écrire leur vœux. Je vais donc leur laisser la parole. Messieurs ?

Dean n'était pas encore en état de parler. Il espérait que Castiel le sentirait et prendrait la parole en premier. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son fiancé et lui serra les mains une seconde pour lui signifier qu'il souhaitait l'entendre avant de parler à son tour. Comme toujours, Castiel comprit ce dont il avait besoin sans qu'il ait besoin de le lui dire.

– Dean, je ... écrire ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas possible. Pas parce que je

ne sais pas ce que je ressens mais uniquement parce qu'il n'existe pas de mots assez forts pour te décrire la force de mon amour pour toi. Tu représentes tout à mes yeux. Tu es l'homme de ma vie mais aussi mon meilleur ami. Mon âme sœur. Mon sauveur et ma force. Tu es mon univers tout entier. Je suis conscient de la chance que j'ai de t'avoir rencontré. Et je te suis tellement reconnaissant de m'avoir fait une place dans ton cœur et dans ta vie. Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier de tout ce que tu m'as apporté. De ce que tu m'offres au quotidien. Mais je vais faire en sorte de te le prouver jour après jour et jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Je vais t'aimer de tout mon cœur et être là quand tu en auras besoin. Je te rendrai heureux. Car tu me rends heureux toi. Tu es fort, courageux, généreux, drôle et intelligent. Tu es un homme bon. Je suis tellement fier de toi. Tellement humble quand je réalise combien tu t'échines à faire le bien autour de toi. Je t'aime et je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer. On a vu que rien ne pouvait nous séparer et je sais que nous ne laisserons personne se mettre en travers de notre chemin. Nous vieillirons ensemble Dean. Et nous ne cesserons jamais d'être heureux côte à côte.

Dean aurait dû prendre la parole en premier. Il avait été idiot de penser qu'il serait capable de parler après avoir entendu Castiel. Les vœux de son fiancé étaient incroyables. Parfaits en tout point. Il allait être ridicule avec les siens. Il le savait. Il avait toutefois besoin de dire à Castiel ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Et de le faire entendre à toutes les personnes présentes. Même si ce n'était pas aussi magnifique que ce qu'il venait d'écouter.

Il prit donc une grande inspiration, expira lentement par le nez avant de se lancer.

– Castiel ... Cas ... j'ai longtemps nié qui j'étais vraiment. J'ai refusé de reconnaître que je pouvais aimer les hommes. Pas parce que je considérais cela contre nature ou une bêtise de ce genre. Mais parce que j'avais peur. Peur de ce que les autres en penseraient. Peur de ce que mon père en dirait. Et parce que je croyais que je devais consacrer ma vie à mon frère et ne pas chercher à être heureux. Que je devais me contenter de faire en sorte que Sam le soit. Et puis le monde a pris fin et m'a enlevé la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Celle pour qui j'avais sacrifié ma vie jusque là. Et j'ai alors pensé que je n'avais plus aucune raison de me battre. Plus aucune raison d'exister. C'est là que tu es entré dans ma vie. Je ne voulais pas croire que tu pourrais tout changer. Je refusais de te laisser passer outre mes défenses. Elles étaient là pour me protéger de tout ce que j'avais subi jusque là. Tu les as détruites une à une. Les premiers jours, j'étais terrifié. Je pouvais sentir que je m'attachais à toi. Que je tombais amoureux de toi. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et à chaque fois que je tentais de prendre mes distances, tu étais là pour me ramener à toi. Tu as sauvé ma vie et notre couple à de nombreuses reprises. Et je sais parfaitement tout ce que je te dois. Je pourrais faire la liste de tes qualités mais tu les connais déjà. Je me contenterais donc de te dire que je t'aime comme un fou. Que tu es mon ange gardien et ma force. Que tu es la raison pour laquelle je me bats au quotidien et celle pour laquelle j'ai repris foi

et espoir en ce monde là. Tu m'as fait oublier ma peur de l'engagement et mes certitudes idiotes derrière lesquelles je me cachais depuis tant d'années. Tu m'as fait croire en l'amour et en l'avenir. Tu m'as aidé à surmonter toutes les épreuves. Tu as toujours là pour moi. Et je sais que tu seras encore là dans l'avenir. Chaque jour et à chaque seconde. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Je t'aime et je veux devenir ton mari.

Quand il eut fini de parler, il fut surpris de voir que Castiel pleurait. Il ne sanglotait pas mais ses joues étaient couvertes de larmes. Visiblement, son discours l'avait ému. Il n'était pas le seul si Dean s'en tenait à la façon dont plusieurs personnes se raclaient la gorge autour d'eux ou faisaient mine de regarder ailleurs.

– Ok, c'était ... euh c'était parfait. Je ... est-ce que les témoins ont les alliances ? Lança Gabriel après quelques secondes.

Lisa se pencha alors en avant pour tendre sa bague à Dean. Il la prit en souriant à la jeune femme puis reporta son attention sur Castiel. Victor lui donnait une bague un peu similaire. Un simple anneau en argent sans rien d'extravagant et que Dean avait hâte de sentir autour de son doigt.

– Castiel, répète après moi. Moi Castiel Novak, je te veux Dean Winchester pour légitime époux. Je te promets de t'aimer et de te chérir dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté et ce jusqu'à la mort nous sépare.

Castiel prit alors la main gauche de Dean et lui passa l'anneau à l'annulaire en répétant ce que Gabriel lui avait dit. Ce dernier se tourna ensuite vers Dean.

– Moi Dean Winchester, je te veux Castiel Novak pour légitime époux. Je te promets de t'aimer et de te chérir dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté et ce jusqu'à la mort nous sépare.

Dean passa l'alliance de sa mère au doigt de son fiancé en répétant les mots de Gabriel. Il était soulagé de voir que la taille état bonne. L'anneau semblait avoir été fait pour l'annulaire de son fiancé.

– Par les pouvoirs qui ne m'ont pas été conférés et que personne de censé avant n'aurait accepté de me donner, je vous déclare marié. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Quelques ricanements parvinrent aux oreilles de Dean. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il était marié. Castiel était son mari à présent. Il avait attendu ce moment avec impatience. Il n'avait probablement jamais été aussi heureux. Il fut incapable de bouger et ce fut finalement Castiel qui l'attrapa par le cou pour l'attirer à lui. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, tous les invités se mirent à applaudir autour d'eux. Dean

ferma les yeux et se concentra uniquement sur les lèvres de Castiel. Sur sa langue qui caressait la sienne. Sur la chaleur de ses mains dans son cou.  
Le baiser dura de longues minutes. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle.

– Je t'aime Cas, murmura alors Dean en collant son front contre celui de son mari.

– Je t'aime aussi mon cœur, répliqua Castiel aussitôt.

Ils durent se séparer après quelques minutes pour saluer les gens du camp qui les entouraient à présent. Il était temps de fêter leur mariage avec leurs amis. Temps de partager leur bonheur avec ceux qui avaient été pour les voir se rapprocher et devenir inséparables. Ils se retrouveraient seuls ensuite. Et ils pourraient profiter de leur mariage sans personne pour se mettre entre eux. Les distraire et les accaparer. Il n'y aurait plus qu'eux. Dean avait déjà quelques idées de la façon dont il vouloir voir la nuit se dérouler. De préférence sans vêtements. Sur leur lit. Il avait hâte de voir la réaction de Castiel quand il découvrirait son cadeau.

– Félicitations tous les deux ! Leur lança Gilda en approchant.

Dean prit quelques minutes pour discuter avec elle et Dorothy. Il leur confirma combien il était heureux. Combien il se sentait bien maintenant que son destin et sa vie étaient liés à Castiel. Il répondit à quelques questions ici et là et après avoir terminé de parler avec Crowley, il vit que son mari était de son côté, visiblement occupé à parler avec Lisa et Ben.

Dean s'apprêtait à le rejoindre quand il vit quelqu'un du coin de l'œil. Quelqu'un qui se tenait à l'écart des autres et ne semblait pas totalement à l'aise. Dylan. Dean déglutit avec peine et approcha de son ami. Il le fit lentement pour lui laisser le temps de partir si toutefois il ne voulait pas lui parler. Mais le jeune homme ne partit pas. Il attendit patiemment que Dean le rejoigne et lui adressa un petit sourire.

– Tu es venu, constata Dean un peu bêtement.

Dylan hocha la tête lentement. Le simple fait qu'il soit là était un miracle pour Dean. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il aurait la force de venir. A sa place, il se serait caché quelque part et aurait fait en sorte d'ignorer ce qui se passait. Dylan était définitivement plus fort que lui. Plus courageux aussi.

– C'est un moment important pour Castiel et toi.  
– Dylan, tu n'avais pas à ...  
– Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous ... ou du moins pas uniquement pour vous. Je l'ai

aussi fait pour moi. Je pense que j'en avais besoin.

Dean était épaté par le courage de son ami. Il pouvait comprendre sa démarche. Il espérait sincèrement que cela l'aiderait à aller mieux. A aller de l'avant.

– Félicitations à vous deux au passage. C'était une belle cérémonie. Et vos discours étaient magnifiques. Il est évident que ... vous vous aimez et ... c'est beau à voir franchement. Même si pour moi, c'est aussi très douloureux.

– Dylan, je suis ...

– Situmedisquetuesdésolé...jetejurequejetecollemonpoingdansla

figure. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu as épousé l'homme que tu aimes. Point final.

Dean savait bien qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir d'être amoureux de Castiel. De l'avoir épousé. Il en avait le droit. Mais il continuait de s'en vouloir d'avoir fait espérer Dylan. De s'être sans doute servi de lui pour aller mieux. Il finirait peut être par se le pardonner. Mais ce n'était pas encore à l'ordre du jour. Il savait toutefois qu'il était inutile de le dire à son ami. Il refuserait de l'entendre.

– J'aurais aimé que les choses se passent différemment, avoua t-il alors parce qu'il avait tout de même besoin de s'excuser auprès de son ami.

Dylan le dévisagea une seconde, visiblement surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il secoua ensuite la tête en détournant le regard.

– Non. C'est ainsi que ça devait se passer et il est évident que tu es heureux. Je ne te demande pas de ne pas l'être. Tu as toutes les raisons d'être heureux. Et j'ai envie que tu le sois ... j'ai envie que vous le soyez tous les deux.

Dean choisit de ne pas insister. Il pouvait sentir son ami sur le point de s'emporter. Et il ne voulait pas le braquer et le voir partir ensuite. Il voulait qu'il reste avec eux. Même si faire la fête était sans nul doute la dernière chose dont il avait envie.

– Tu veux venir boire un verre avec nous ? Peut être manger un morceau ? Demanda t-il.

Dylan secoua à nouveau la tête.

– Non, c'est trop tôt. Je suis venu vous féliciter. Tu diras à Castiel que je suis content pour lui et ... tu diras à Gabriel qu'il était parfait. Je vais retourner monter la garde.

– Tuessûr?

– Je suis sûr oui. Je suis déjà content d'avoir réussi à venir. Et ... c'est un premier pas.

– Tu crois que les choses redeviendront comme avant ?  
Dylan sourit sans le regarder et Dean sut alors que tout finirait par s'arranger entre

eux. Ils devaient juste se montrer patients.  
– J'en suis convaincu, répondit alors son ami.

C'était exactement ce que Dean avait besoin d'entendre. Il hocha la tête puis regarda Dylan faire un pas en arrière.

– Tu es heureux n'est ce pas ? Demanda t-il alors. Dean lui sourit à son tour.

– Je le suis oui.

– Parfait, lança Dylan avant de s'éloigner.

Dean le regarda disparaître à l'angle d'un bâtiment. Il resta ensuite à fixer la rue déserte pendant de longues secondes. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule qu'il sortit de sa torpeur et se tourna en un bond. Castiel se tenait devant lui, un sourire sur les lèvres mais les yeux un peu plus sombre qu'auparavant.

– Qu'est-ce que Dylan t'a dit ?  
– Qu'il est heureux pour nous et que tout finira par s'arranger.  
– Je suis content qu'il soit venu ... même s'il n'est resté que quelques minutes. – C'est plus que ce que j'espérais.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de se pencher en direction de Dean pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il vint ensuite coller sa bouche contre son oreille.

– Quelles sont les chances qu'on puisse éviter la fête et rejoindre notre chambre immédiatement ? Murmura t-il.

Dean sentit aussitôt un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Il en avait envie. Il était impatient. Mais il ne voulait pas décevoir les personnes présentes. Leurs amis comptaient sur eux pour fêter leur mariage. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de leur faire faux

bond. Même si Dean en avait terriblement envie. Il imaginait déjà la réaction de Castiel quand il découvrirait sa surprise. Il espérait que son mari apprécierait le geste. Qu'il lui sauterait dessus aussitôt et lui ferait l'amour toute la nuit ensuite. Mais ils avaient avant tout des dizaines de personnes qui les attendaient.

– Elles sont nulles malheureusement. Ton frère et nos amis ont préparé une fête pour nous et nous allons y participer. Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de partir et de te laisser faire de moi exactement ce que tu veux ... j'ai une surprise d'ailleurs et je suis impatient de voir comment tu vas réagir.

– Une surprise ? Répéta aussitôt Castiel d'une voix plus rauque encore que d'ordinaire.

– Je t'ai fait une promesse il y a un moment maintenant et je n'ai pas été en mesure de la tenir jusque là. Mais je compte bien le faire ce soir.

– Dean, souffla alors Castiel dont les yeux brillaient à nouveau. Dean lui sourit avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres.

– Non, je ne te dirai pas ce dont il s'agit. Inutile d'essayer de me faire parler.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme s'éloigna sans laisser le temps à Castiel de réagir ou de tenter quelque chose. Il s'approcha de Gabriel qui discutait avec Victor et Lisa. Red se tenait à côté d'eux, visiblement fasciné par la nourriture qu'on avait installé sur une table non loin de là. Dean s'accroupit à ses côtés et passa son bras autour de son cou. Il n'avait pas passé suffisamment de temps auprès de son chien ces derniers temps. Il lui avait manqué. Red tourna sa tête dans sa direction et lui lécha la joue avec enthousiasme.

– Hé Dean-o, j'ai une question pour toi ? Lui lança alors Gabriel. Dean leva les yeux dans sa direction sans lâcher le cou de Red.

– Si tu veux me demander quel effet ça me fait d'être marié, je te répondrais que c'est encore trop tôt pour faire un bilan puisque je ne suis marié que depuis quelques minutes.

– Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'allais te demander.  
Gabriel baissa les yeux sur Red avant de reporter son attention sur Dean.

– Est-ce que le fait que tu sois marié avec mon frère fait de ton chien le sien aussi ? Je veux dire ... tu le traites comme ton enfant alors ... est-ce que cela

signifie que Cassie est son père également ?

Dean rit une seconde, amusé par ce qu'il entendait. Il n'avait jamais songé à devenir père. Il n'avait pas eu un bon modèle en grandissant. Et il avait bien trop peur de mal faire les choses pour envisager un jour de devenir père. Mais Gabriel disait vrai. Il traitait effectivement Red comme son fils. Il haussa les épaules.

– Je suppose oui. Mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ta question. Gabriel sourit de plus belle.

– Et bien je me dis que si c'est le cas, Red a bien de la chance. Cassie ferait un bon père. Sans doute un peu trop laxiste mais attentionné et juste également.

– Est-ce que tu essaies de me faire passer un message ? Parce que je sais que tu aimes plaisanter sur le sujet mais je me dois te rappeler que je ne suis pas une femme et que je ne pourrais jamais mettre un enfant au monde. Peu importe le nombre de fois où ton frère me fera l'amour sans protection.

Il sourit à nouveau en voyant Gabriel grimacer. Il choisit d'en rajouter juste pour le mettre un peu plus mal à l'aise encore.

– Et au cas où tu aurais loupé cette leçon au moment de tes cours d'éducation sexuelle, on ne peut pas non plus tomber enceinte en avalant ... alors peu importe que j'adore le goût de son frère, il n'y a aucune chance qu'on fasse de toi un oncle de si tôt.

– Ok, cette conversation est proprement dégoûtante et même si je suis ravi que vous ayez une vie sexuelle épanouie, je vais partir avant de perdre l'appétit, lança Victor.

Dean avait oublié que l'ancien agent du FBI se trouvait à côté de lui. Pendant une seconde, il fut gêné d'avoir ainsi partagé les détails de sa vie sexuelle avec lui. Il mit toutefois sa gêne de côté. Il n'avait pas honte de Castiel et lui. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré que Victor ne sache pas quel rôle ils tenaient respectivement quand ils faisaient l'amour. Mais il savait que son ami ne le jugerait pas. Qu'il ne s'en servirait pas contre lui.

– Dean-o, je sais que tu ne mettras jamais d'enfant au monde mais il y a d'autres moyens de devenir parents tu sais.

– Je doute de trouver une agence d'adoption dans ce monde ci, répliqua Dean en se redressant.

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

– Ce ne sera pas nécessairement officiel mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas faisable pour autant. Il y a des tas d'enfants qui n'ont plus de parents dans ce monde.

– Gabe, je sais que tu penses bien faire mais c'est trop tôt pour ... on vient tout juste de se marier. Tu pourrais au moins nous laisser le temps de profiter de ça avant de nous suggérer de devenir parents. Et puis franchement, je ne suis pas convaincu que je ferais un bon père.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils. Il n'était probablement pas de cet avis. Et Dean savait qu'il allait le lui faire savoir. Il était touché que son ami puisse le voir comme un bon père. Il n'avait toutefois pas envie d'en discuter pour le moment.

– Et moi je suis convaincu du contraire. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour être un père exceptionnel. Tu es gentil et juste. Tu es drôle et intelligent. Et tu es prêt à mourir pour ceux que tu aimes. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu as élevé Sam et comment tu t'occupes de Red.

– Je suis de l'avis de Gabriel, intervint alors Lisa.

Dean se tourna vers elle. Il avait oublié qu'elle était là aussi. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait entendu tout ce qu'il avait dit jusque là. Ce qui était gênant puisqu'ils avaient eu une histoire ensemble.

– Tu étais génial avec Ben ... tu l'es toujours d'ailleurs. Il t'a toujours regardé avec admiration.

– Merci Lisa mais je ... je préférerais qu'on change de sujet d'accord ?  
La jeune femme hocha la tête aussitôt. Dean lui sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur

sa joue.

– Ok, tu préfères qu'on parle de ce que tu as prévu pour ta nuit de noces avec Cassie ? Demanda alors Gabriel qui semblait avoir compris qu'il était temps de parler de quelque chose d'un peu moins sérieux.

Dean sentit aussitôt ses joues rougir. Il se tourna en direction de Gabriel et pointa son index dans sa direction.

– Je te jure que ton obsession quasi-maladive pour la vie sexuelle de ton frère commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Je vais finir par croire que tu as envie de participer. Ce qui n'arrivera jamais d'ailleurs.

– Oh je t'en prie, Dean-o, tu sais que ce n'est pas mon truc. Si je devais prévoir un plan à trois, ce serait avec Kali et une autre femme. Certainement pas un autre homme. Je n'aime pas la concurrence.

– Tu es répugnant et tu es dingue.

– Je veux juste être sûr que mon frère aura la nuit de noces qu'il mérite. Et puisque j'ai été impliqué dans sa préparation, j'estime avoir le droit aux détails. Est-ce que tu le portes sur toi en ce moment ?

– Est-ce que tu portes quoi ? Demanda Lisa visiblement intriguée.

Dean refusait d'expliquer à son ex petite amie, avec qui il avait couché à de multiples reprises, qu'il allait porter un string en dentelle rose pour son mari d'ici quelques heures. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse penser qu'il avait passé ses heures seul à l'époque où ils étaient ensemble à essayer ses sous vêtements.

– Rien du tout, déclara t-il.

– Oh tu veux dire que tu ne portes rien sous tes vêtements ? Demanda Gabriel en

souriant.

– Non je veux dire que je ne ... Gabe, ça devait rester entre nous il me semble.

– Je ne le répéterai pas ... et pour être parfaitement honnête, je suis curieuse de savoir. Vous serez peut-être surpris de l'entendre mais je fais partie de ces femmes que l'idée de deux hommes couchant ensemble ... surtout quand ils sont aussi séduisants que Castiel et toi ... excite énormément.

– Lisa, s'écria alors Dean choqué.

La jeune femme éclata alors de rire. Dean n'en revenait pas de la tournure qu'avait pris la conversation. Il regrettait presque à présent d'avoir insister pour changer de sujet. Il aurait dû s'en tenir à parler d'enfants. C'était bien moins gênant que ce dont ils parlaient à présent.

– Tu sais Dean-o, je pense que Lisa aimerait savoir que tu m'as demandé de te procurer des sous vêtements spécialement pour cette occasion. Et pas des boxers. Non. Quelque chose de plus ... surprenant. Quelque chose avec de la dentelle et ...

Dean colla sa main contre la bouche de Gabriel pour le faire taire. A côté de lui, Lisa avait cessé de rire et le regardait avec les yeux écarquillés.

– Tu portes de la lingerie ? Tu ... je dois reconnaître que je suis surprise.

– Je ne porte pas de lingerie. Ne crois pas une seule chose qui sort de la bouche de ce type. C'est un menteur et il fait cela uniquement pour me mettre mal à l'aise.

Gabriel grogna contre sa main avant d'utiliser sa langue pour lécher une partie de sa paume. Dean le relâcha alors en grimaçant.

– Je ne mens pas ... je ne mens jamais ! Lança Gabriel.  
– Tu es répugnant, rétorqua Dean en essuyant sa main sur la jambe de son jean. – Quel type de lingerie tu portes ? Demanda Lisa.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner de ses deux amis en silence. Il n'allait certainement pas répondre à cette question. Gabriel s'en chargerait probablement pour lui. Lisa aurait alors de quoi se moquer de lui jusqu'à la fin des temps. Elle allait lui faire vivre l'enfer.

– Hé Dean ? Ça va ?

Le jeune homme se tourna en direction de son mari. Il avait probablement assisté à la scène et devait se demander ce qui avait pu le conduire à tenter de faire taire Gabriel de la sorte.

– Ton frère est un imbécile, répondit il.  
Castiel ne sembla pas surpris de l'entendre. Il semblait plutôt amusé par la réponse de

son mari.

– C'est un fait établi. Tu ne m'apprends rien.

– Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'on l'a mis sur ma route pour que je me sente minable la majeure partie du temps. Qu'il n'est là que pour me tourmenter et se moquer de moi.

– C'est ce que je me dis depuis mon enfance. Mais il a quand même ses qualités.

– Quand il se comporte comme un abruti, j'ai du mal à m'en souvenir.

Castiel rit alors et Dean ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter une seconde plus tard. Il aimait Gabriel comme un frère. Il avait juste du mal parfois à se souvenir pourquoi.

– Tu sais qu'il t'aime. Il ne se moque que des gens qui lui sont proches et à qui il tient. Tu devrais être honoré d'être sa cible privilégié. Je suis presque jaloux.

– Quand tu sauras ce qu'il m'a dit, tu changeras probablement d'avis.

– Je t'écoute.

Dean secoua alors la tête. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer à Castiel ce qui s'était passé sans révéler la nature de sa surprise. Son mari allait devoir attendre pour obtenir le fin mot de l'histoire.

– Plus tard. Pour le moment, je veux juste faire la fête avec mes amis. Castiel hocha la tête.

– Ok, je laisse tomber. Mais ta surprise a tout intérêt à être bonne. Et ... j'estime que je mérite au moins un petit indice pour me permettre d'attendre jusqu'à ce soir.

Dean observa Castiel une seconde avant de l'attraper par le cou pour l'attirer à lui. – Rhonda Hurley, souffla t-il alors à l'oreille de son mari.

Il savait qu'en lui disant cela, il trahissait son secret. Castiel ne pouvait pas avoir oublier cette discussion. Il saurait aussitôt ce que cela signifiait. Mais il ne savait pas exactement ce que Dean allait porter. De la lingerie oui. Mais de quel genre. Il allait probablement passer l'après midi à s'imaginer ce qui l'attendait. A envisager chaque coupe et chaque matériau. Chaque couleur. Dean sourit. C'était une douce torture pour son mari. Et il allait sans doute le lui faire payer ce soir. Le jeune homme espérait sincèrement qu'il le lui ferait payer.

– Dean, tu ... souffla Castiel.

Le jeune homme recula et fut satisfait de voir qu'il avait les joues rouges et le souffle court. Il avait compris. Et maintenant, il allait devoir attendre de longues heures pour avoir son cadeau. Dean lui adressa alors un clin d'œil avant de lui saisir la main pour l'entraîner en direction de la table où se trouvait la nourriture. Il avait bel et bien l'intention de faire durer le plaisir. Il espérait presque que la fête s'éterniserait suffisamment pour que Castiel soit au bord de l'implosion. Une fois seuls, il pourrait prendre sa revanche. Peut-être donner la fessée à Dean. L'idée n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il sourit en s'approchant de Gilda et Dorothy. Castiel le suivait sans protester mais avait probablement l'esprit ailleurs. Red était avec eux, son regard braqué sur la nourriture. Dean baissa les yeux pour regarder l'alliance qui brillait à son doigt. La

journée avait été parfaite jusque là. Il allait faire en sorte que cela dure jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours


	39. Surprise

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le 39ème chapitre et la nuit de noce de Dean et Cas. Désolée de le poster avec un jour de retard mais je n'arrête pas de courir en ce moment. Cette histoire est bientôt finie ...**

 **Merci à tous pour votre fidélité, vos messages, ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **You're the one de Hoobastank**

 **Chapitre 39 : Surprise**

 _« Je n'ai jamais réellement cru au bonheur. Du moins pas pour moi. Je n'ai jamais pensé être heureux. Je n'étais pas constamment triste non plus. Ni dépressif d'ailleurs. J'étais juste là sans me soucier de ce que je pouvais ressentir ou non. J'ai vu mon frère grandir et s'épanouir. Trouver le bonheur dans les bras de sa femme puis la perdre. J'ai vu des gens autour de moi admettre en souriant qu'ils étaient heureux et que rien ne leur manquait. Puis la fin du monde nous a privé pour la plupart de tout ce qui était susceptible de faire notre bonheur. Et paradoxalement, c'est dans cette ambiance de chaos, que j'ai réussi pour la première fois à admettre à mon tour que j'étais heureux. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de naturel pour moi. C'est même plutôt difficile à reconnaître. Mais je ne peux pas le nier. Je suis heureux. Il y a des blessures en moi qui ne guériront jamais mais j'ai trouvé le bonheur grâce à l'homme exceptionnel qui partage ma vie à présent. Et je n'ai plus peur de l'admettre. Je n'ai plus peur de le vivre pleinement. Et je le dois à toi Castiel. Mon ange gardien. Mon âme sœur. Je t'aime. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

Rhonda Hurley. Castiel savait parfaitement ce que ce nom évoquait pour Dean. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec son mari au tout début de leur histoire. Quand ils n'étaient encore que deux amis qui couchaient ensemble. Quand ils n'envisageaient pas une seconde qu'ils puissent se marier un jour.

Rhonda Hurley était la femme qui avait convaincu Dean de porter ses sous-vêtements. Celle qui avait sans doute en premier senti chez le jeune homme qu'il n'était probablement pas aussi hétérosexuel qu'il le clamait. Qu'il aimait certaines choses qui lui faisaient honte.

Il n'avait pas oublié la promesse que Dean lui avait alors faite. Il n'y avait plus pensé depuis quelques mois. Il avait eu bien trop de choses à gérer. Mais à présent que tout était enfin rentré dans l'ordre, il savait exactement ce que son mari lui réservait. Et il était impatient. Excité et pressé de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de leurs amis et famille pour être seul avec Dean.

Bien sûr, il fit en sorte de se tenir bien durant toute la durée de la petite fête qu'on leur avait organisé. Il sourit aux gens qui le félicitaient. Rit aux blagues idiotes de son frère. Et accepta tous les compliments et encouragements qu'on lui adressait. Il était déterminé à faire bonne figure pour les gens autour d'eux. Ce mariage était un peu le leur aussi. Il ne voulait pas les en priver.

Il était adulte et parfaitement capable d'attendre quelques heures pour obtenir enfin sa surprise.

Ce n'était toutefois pas facile. Car plus les minutes passaient et plus il s'interrogeait. Il se demandait comment Dean avait pu se procurer des sous-vêtements féminins sans sortir du camp une seule fois. Ce qu'il avait choisi. La couleur. La coupe. Le matériau. Il se demandait si son petit ami le portait sous ses vêtements. S'il attendait qu'ils soient seul pour l'enfiler.

Il pouvait déjà imaginer ce qu'il ferait en le voyant enfin vêtu uniquement de sa surprise. Il prendrait le temps d'apprécier la vue. Puis il laisserait ses mains en dessiner les contours. En apprécier la texture. Il ferait l'amour à Dean sans le lui retirer entièrement. Il aurait aimé pouvoir prendre des photos également.

Il n'avait jamais pensé vivre une telle expérience. Il n'avait jamais imaginé un de ses partenaires porter quoi que ce soit de féminin et parvenir à le séduire ainsi. Castiel était totalement gay. Il aimait les hommes. Il aimait leur odeur, leurs muscles et leurs corps. Il aimait ceux qui assumaient pleinement leur masculinité. L'idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

Mais avec Dean, c'était différent. Le jeune homme … son mari à présent … l'avait changé. Ou lui avait ouvert les yeux sur des choses qu'il avait ignorées jusque-là. Il n'en était pas sûr. Peu importait d'ailleurs. Il aimait chaque nouvelle expérience. Chaque découverte.

Ce n'était pas uniquement les sous-vêtements en eux même qui l'excitaient autant. Voir une petite culotte en dentelles n'était définitivement pas son truc. Cela ne lui faisait aucun effet. Mais imaginer Dean en portant une était incroyablement érotique. Il pouvait imaginer le tissu délicat couvrant à peine son sexe et ses fesses. Ses doigts glissant en dessous pour caresser sa peau. La couleur contrastant avec le teint de sa peau. C'était un fantasme qui était entièrement lié à son attirance pour Dean et non pas pour les sous-vêtements féminins en général.

Il aimait l'idée que son mari puisse se trouver sexy. Qu'il puisse agir avec confiance. C'était ça que Castiel avait hâte de voir. Surtout après les longs mois passer à le regarder douter de lui. Rejeter la vision de son propre corps et des marques qu'Aaron avait laissées derrière lui.

Après de longues heures passées à manger, boire et parler avec toutes les personnes présentes, Gabriel annonça finalement qu'il était temps pour les jeunes mariés de se retrouver seuls. Et quand il vit le clin d'œil que son frère lui adressa, il n'eut plus aucun doute sur son implication. Il allait devoir le remercier sans doute. Mais il ne s'imaginait pas exprimant clairement à son grand frère sa reconnaissance pour avoir fourni à son mari de la lingerie. Il avait déjà du mal à imaginer Dean lui demandant de lui en trouver. Il pourrait se contenter d'une note. Ou d'un cadeau. Il espérait ne jamais avoir à en parler avec lui. Même s'il savait que Gabriel ne pourrait s'empêcher de le charrier à ce sujet.

Pour le moment, cependant, ça n'avait aucune importance. Dean lui avait pris la main et le conduisait jusqu'à leur chambre en silence. Et Castiel, qui marchait sensiblement derrière lui, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ses fesses. De se demander ce qui se cachait sous son pantalon. Il avait le cœur qui battait fort et tout son sang semblait prendre la direction de son entrejambe, rendant chaque pas plus difficile que le précédent.

Ils finirent par rejoindre leur chambre après ce qui sembla être une éternité. Dean lui lâcha la main quand ils eurent verrouillé la porte derrière eux puis lui fit face, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres.

– Prêt pour ta surprise ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

– Déshabille-toi, exigea Castiel aussitôt.

Il voulait voir. Il voulait toucher. Il voulait profiter. Dean inclina alors la tête sur le côté sans cesser de sourire pour autant.

– Je ne l'ai pas sur moi. Laisse-moi une minute. Allonge-toi confortablement sur le lit et sois patient. Ne te touche pas.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il était incapable de parler. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Jamais avant il n'avait été aussi excité. Et c'était entièrement de la faute de l'homme extraordinairement sexy et incroyablement attirant qu'il avait eu la chance d'épouser. Il prit place sur le lit après avoir retiré sa chemise et son pantalon. Il garda son boxer sur lui pour ne pas céder à la tentation de se toucher en attendant Dean. Il avait besoin de cette mince barrière pour tenir sa promesse.

Il bougea les oreillers pour pouvoir appuyer son dos contre le mur derrière lui et posa ses mains de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Son érection était déjà douloureuse et il n'avait encore rien vu. Il doutait de pouvoir tenir longtemps ainsi. Il allait perdre la tête. Ou mourir d'une crise cardiaque sans doute.

Le temps sembla alors se suspendre et Castiel aurait pu jurer que l'absence de Dean dura une bonne heure quand quelques minutes uniquement avaient dû s'écouler. Il serra les poings et tenta de contrôler sa respiration. Il pensa à Gabriel et Kali pour garder un semblant de contrôle sur lui-même.

Quand la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit enfin sur Dean, Castiel fut déçu de voir qu'il était toujours habillé. Il avait remis son pantalon et sa chemise et semblait particulièrement satisfait de la torture qu'il imposait à son mari. Castiel serra les dents pour se retenir de dire quelque chose de désobligeant. Ou d'ordonner à nouveau à Dean de se déshabiller. Il voulait apprécier sa surprise. Mais il voulait que son mari en profite également.

– Je t'ai fait une promesse il y a quelques mois … une promesse que je ne pensais pas pouvoir tenir un jour. Et quand j'ai cherché la meilleure manière de fêter avec toi notre mariage, j'ai repensé à ce qu'on s'était dit. J'ai dû demander de l'aide à ton frère et je sais qu'il nous le fera probablement payer dans l'avenir mais je suis convaincu que ça en valait la peine.

– Dean, souffla Castiel qui n'était pas capable de dire plus que le prénom de son mari.

Le jeune homme lui sourit plus largement encore avant de faire un pas dans sa direction. Il sortit alors de sa poche un petit lecteur mp3. Castiel se demanda une nouvelle fois comment il avait réussi à se le procurer avant de choisir de ne pas perdre une seule seconde à réfléchir à quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Il voulait profiter de ce moment. Et Dean méritait qu'il soit entièrement concentré sur lui.

Le jeune homme posa finalement le lecteur sur la petite commode à côté de la porte de la salle de bains avant de l'enclencher de sorte à ce qu'une chanson résonne autour d'eux. Castiel ne la connaissait pas. Mais le rythme était fait pour danser. Et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Dean allait lui offrir un spectacle qu'il ne serait pas prêt d'oublier. Il était définitivement l'homme le plus chanceux qui soit.

Il en eut la confirmation quand Dean commença à bouger les hanches de gauche à droite, au rythme de la musique. Rapidement, il fit remonter ses mains le long de son torse, s'attardant une seconde sur chacun de ses pectoraux avant de détacher les boutons de sa chemise un à un. Castiel connaissait le corps de son mari mieux encore que le sien. Il ne découvrait rien. Mais tout lui semblait être nouveau cette fois. C'était la première fois qu'il verrait son mari nu. Son mari. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée.

Dean finit par ouvrir sa chemise doucement, ses doigts caressant sa peau nue en en écartant les pans. Il la fit ensuite tomber sans cesser de bouger les hanches. Il y avait une certaine grâce dans ses mouvements. C'était incroyable à voir. Étonnant aussi sans doute. Castiel n'avait jamais imaginé Dean lui offrant ainsi un strip-tease. Danser sans avoir honte. C'était nouveau et Castiel adorait ça.

Il suivit les mains de Dean des yeux quand il les posa sur le bouton de son pantalon. Il avança doucement dans la direction du lit jusqu'à ce que ses genoux en frôlent le rebord. Castiel aurait pu le toucher en levant le bras. Mais il doutait que son mari voulait le voir bouger. Il serra donc un peu plus fortement les poings.

Il retint son souffle quand Dean défit finalement le bouton. Il le retint également quand il baissa la braguette. Et il retint enfin quand il aperçut les premiers millimètres de la lingerie qui se cachait dessous.

Pendant une seconde, il crut qu'il ne serait pas capable de respirer à nouveau. Qu'il allait mourir de suffocation juste parce qu'il vivait le moment le plus érotique de sa vie. Il se força à expirer après quelques secondes puis se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

Rose. Pas quelque chose de flashy et d'extravagant. Une couleur pastel qui mettait en valeur le teint de sa peau en dessous. Du satin visiblement. Et un peu de dentelles au niveau de la taille. Castiel leva les yeux vers le visage de son mari. Il souriait, visiblement satisfait. Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être.

Dean se tourna alors et commença doucement à baisser son jean. Castiel manqua alors de s'étouffer et du une nouvelle fois se forcer à respirer pour ne pas s'évanouir sous le coup de l'émotion. Ce n'était pas de la lingerie ordinaire. Pas une simple culotte qui aurait déjà eu son effet sur Castiel. Non Dean – ou plutôt Gabriel d'ailleurs – avait mis la main sur un string. Un string qui mettait en valeur les fesses musclées de Dean. La dentelle juste au-dessus les mettait en lumière d'une façon qui fit accélérer un peu plus encore le rythme du cœur de Castiel. Il risquait la crise cardiaque. Mais si c'était son destin alors il partirait heureux. Frustré sexuellement sans doute mais heureux d'avoir pu voir Dean dans un string.

Le jeune homme finit par se débarrasser de son jean. Il continua à danser quelques secondes avant de se tourner lentement pour faire face à Castiel. Ce dernier aurait aimé être capable de le regarder dans les yeux. Mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur la lingerie qu'il portait. Sur la façon dont son sexe était à peine contenu sous le tissu. Le simple fait que Gabriel ait pu trouver un string à sa taille était étonnant. Mais son frère était plein de ressources. Castiel ne voulait de toute façon pas penser à lui pour le moment.

– Dean, c'est … tu es … c'est … bafouilla t-il.

Le jeune homme continuait d'agiter les hanches et Castiel continuait de le regarder sans cligner des yeux une seule fois.

– Tu aimes ? Demanda finalement son mari.

– J'adore, confirma Castiel.

Puis, parce qu'il avait été suffisamment patient, il sortit enfin de son immobilisme et se jeta pratiquement sur Dean. Il l'attrapa par les épaules, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Puis avec une force qu'il ne se soupçonnait pas d'avoir, il jeta son mari sur le lit avant de prendre position au-dessus de lui. Il s'installa à genoux entre ses cuisses avant de poser les mains sur son ventre, juste au-dessus de l'élastique du string qu'il portait.

– Je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'ai pas imaginé ce moment à de nombreuses reprises mais … je n'avais pas pensé une seconde que j'aurais la chance de le vivre. Tu es extraordinaire Dean. Et ta surprise est … c'est un cadeau que je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Tu es incroyable. Mieux que dans le plus puissant de mes fantasmes. Tu es magnifique. Sexy. Merveilleux. Et tu es à moi.

Dean confirma cette dernière affirmation en hochant la tête. Castiel n'était plus surpris par son côté possessif. Il l'avait accepté. C'était une des choses que Dean avait révélées chez lui. Il savait que son mari aimait l'entendre dire ce genre de choses. Il aimait l'idée d'être possédé sans doute plus encore que celle de posséder Castiel en retour.

– J'avais peur … j'ai pensé une seconde que tu pourrais trouver ça ridicule. Que l'idée pouvait te tenter mais que le résultat ne soit pas à la hauteur. Ou que tu finisses par te dire que ce n'est pas ton truc et … enfin, j'adore … j'aime la sensation que cela me procure. J'aime l'idée de te plaire et de me plaire aussi. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux faire en permanence. Mais c'est … merci d'apprécier Cas.

Castiel était déterminé à prouver à son mari qu'il faisait bien plus qu'apprécier le geste. Que la vision de son mari ainsi le rendait complètement fou de désir. Il se pencha donc au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser longuement sur la bouche avant de déposer des baisers dans son cou puis sur chacun de ses pectoraux. Il accorda quelques secondes à chacun de ses tétons surpris à chaque fois à quel point ils étaient sensibles avant de faire glisser ses lèvres et sa langue le long de son sternum puis tout autour de son nombril. Quand il atteignit enfin le rebord de son string, Dean poussa un long gémissement qui encouragea Castiel à poursuivre. Il embrassa le sexe de son mari à travers le tissu, déterminé à lui procurer le maximum de plaisir sans avoir à lui retirer le sous vêtement. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement érotique dans ce qu'ils faisaient. Castiel ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser. Il était prêt à reproduire l'expérience encore et encore.

Il relâcha finalement le sexe de Dean pour lui écarter les cuisses. Il attrapa ensuite le tissu du string et l'écarta sensiblement de l'entrejambe de son mari pour découvrir le muscle qui se cachait entre ses fesses. Quand il pressa sa langue contre, Dean poussa un long cri qui ressemblait vaguement à son prénom. Castiel était déterminé à le lui faire crier encore et encore. Car c'était la plus douce des musiques à ses oreilles. Il n'entendait plus la chanson qui résonnait pourtant toujours autour d'eux. Il n'entendait plus que les gémissements de Dean. Ses cris de plaisir. Sa respiration saccadée. Et son prénom répété encore et encore par la voix rauque de son mari.

Il fit pénétrer le bout de sa langue à l'intérieur du corps de Dean après quelques minutes. Il aimait plus que tout commencer ainsi la préparation. Ils auraient besoin de lubrifiant ensuite. Mais sa salive facilitait la tâche et rapidement, il put ajouter un doigt. Quand il effleura la prostate de Dean, ce dernier poussa un énième cri en arquant le dos. Castiel recula le visage pour ne pas risquer de prendre un coup avant de reprendre sa tâche là où il l'avait laissée. Il continua à faire aller et venir sa langue à l'intérieur de Dean et apprécia de sentir la main de ce dernier se refermer sur le sommet de son crâne, sans nul doute pour l'encourager à continuer.

Puis quand il estima qu'il ne pouvait pas en faire plus sans lubrifiant, il recula le visage, arrachant un gémissement à Dean et attrapa la bouteille dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il aspergea trois de ses doigts et en introduisit un presque aussitôt à l'intérieur de son mari. Maintenant que sa bouche était libre, il choisit de l'occuper en embrassant le sexe du jeune homme toujours à travers le tissu de son string.

– Cas … Cas, je t'aime … je veux … j'ai besoin de toi … j'ai besoin de te sentir … de … ne t'arrête surtout pas.

Dean était toujours extrêmement vocal quand ils faisaient l'amour. Castiel adorait ça. Il aimait l'entendre parler et bafouiller. Il aimait l'entendre crier et avoir la preuve qu'il faisait les choses bien. Il ajouta un second doigt à l'intérieur de son mari puis utilisa ses dents pour baisser légèrement l'élastique du string qu'il portait. Il l'écarta de son sexe avant de le prendre dans sa bouche. Dean commença à agiter doucement les hanches, ses mouvements délicats et calculés. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'étouffer son mari ou de lui faire mal. Mais Castiel voulait le voir lâcher prise. Il gémit donc pour l'encourager à continuer et fut satisfait quand les mouvements s'accélérèrent considérablement. Rapidement, le sexe de Dean commença à heurter l'arrière de sa gorge et il se força à respirer calmement par le nez. Il ajouta un troisième doigt à l'intérieur du jeune homme avant de relâcher son sexe et d'enfouir son nez entre ses jambes pour respirer l'odeur unique qui définissait l'homme qu'il aimait.

Cela dura quelques minutes avant que Dean ne finisse par rompre le silence.

– Je suis prêt, assura-t-il.

Castiel pressa alors contre sa prostate juste pour l'entendre crier une énième fois avant de retirer ses doigts de son corps. Il attrapa ensuite ses jambes et les remonta le long de son torse. Il ne lui avait pas enlevé son string et n'en avait pas l'intention. Il écarta simplement le matériau qui se trouvait entre ses fesses puis guida son propre sexe d'une main avant de pousser les hanches en avant.

Ils crièrent à l'unisson quand il pénétra enfin en lui. La position ne devait pas être particulièrement confortable pour Dean mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Ses genoux reposaient presque contre son torse, ses fesses soulevées du matelas, ses pieds encadrant son visage. Il était étonnant souple pour un homme de sa corpulence. Castiel adorait ça.

Il imposa un rythme soutenu d'emblée, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Il sentait déjà les prémices de son orgasme. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas durer. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Ils pourraient recommencer plus tard. Faire durer le plaisir cette fois. Il était bien trop excité pour se comporter autrement.

Et il était évident que Dean était proche également. Castiel le connaissait suffisamment pour deviner les signes de son orgasme imminent. Il se força donc à ralentir le rythme de ses hanches et baisser les yeux pour observer l'endroit où son corps était joint à celui de son mari. Il n'avait jamais été un grand fan de porno. Il détestait les gros plans montrant une scène identique. Il n'y trouvait rien de beau ou d'excitant. Il préférait de loin les plans plus larges où tout était suggéré. Mais regarder le corps de Dean accepter le sien, le muscle autour de son sexe sensiblement rouge et enflé était extraordinaire. Il ne pouvait pas regarder ailleurs. Il savait toutefois que cela mettait généralement Dean mal à l'aise. Il avait beau avoir accepté pleinement son homosexualité et son désir pour les hommes. Il avait beau assumer entièrement sa préférence pour le rôle de passif quand ils faisaient l'amour. Il continuait à avoir honte parfois d'aimer autant ça. D'aimer être celui qu'on pénétrait. Celui qui avait – si on s'en tenait aux clichés stupides véhiculés par des imbéciles homophobes – le rôle de femme dans leur couple. Dean n'était pas sexiste. Il n'estimait pas être supérieur simplement parce qu'il avait un pénis. Il avait énormément d'estime et de respect pour les femmes qu'il jugeait bien plus fortes que la majorité des hommes. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse le juger sur ce qu'il aimait. Et parfois, il avait peur qu'aimer être ainsi à la merci de son partenaire le rendait plus faible aux yeux des autres. Et à ceux de Castiel aussi. Ce qui était bien évidemment ridicule. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Castiel finit donc par relever la tête pour regarder son mari dans les yeux. Comme il s'y était attendu, il semblait mal à l'aise. Il semblait déterminé à fuir le regard de Castiel.

– Je n'en reviens pas de la chance que j'ai … je n'aurais jamais cru avoir un jour un mari déterminé à me donner tout ce dont j'ai besoin … tout ce que je peux désirer sans même le savoir moi même parfois.

Il savait que c'était la seule manière de rassurer Dean. Lui rappeler qu'il faisait toutes ces choses pour Castiel. Et que ce dernier avait cruellement besoin de lui. Son mari avait besoin d'être rassuré sur son utilité. Sur son importance.

– Cas … Cas, s'il te plaît, lança alors Dean d'une voix rauque.

Castiel n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il lui demandait. Il se contenta donc de baisser le visage pour embrasser le jeune homme tout en continuant à aller et venir en lui un peu rapidement. Il recula dès qu'il mit un terme au baiser. Se pencher en avant ainsi exerçait une pression presque insupportable sur les jambes de son mari. Il voulait que le moment soit le plus agréable pour lui. Il ne souhaitait surtout pas le faire souffrir.

– Je suis là Dean … dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin, souffla-t-il.

Il était surpris de réussir à parler malgré le plaisir intense qu'il ressentait. C'était toutefois ainsi que les choses se passaient en général entre Dean et lui. Quand l'un d'eux avait besoin de l'autre, ce dernier oubliait tout le reste pour ne se concentrer que sur ce qu'il devait faire. Castiel était capable de mettre de côté son propre plaisir pour s'assurer de celui de son mari. Surtout après le cadeau qu'il lui avait fait.

– J'ai besoin de sentir que je t'appartiens … j'ai besoin d'oublier les autres … d'oublier ce qu'on m'a fait. Je veux que tu me possèdes et je veux que plus personne ne puisse en douter.

Pour quiconque n'avait pas connu les mêmes tortures que Dean et n'avait pas eu son enfance et son éducation dans le mépris de lui-même, leur mariage aurait suffi. C'était la preuve ultime de leur union. Du fait qu'ils s'appartenaient mutuellement et que plus personne ne pourrait jamais se mettre entre eux. Mais pour Dean, ce n'était pas suffisant. Ce n'était pas palpable. Pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait regarder dans la glace et toucher pour se souvenir qu'il n'était plus seul. Que quelqu'un l'aimait suffisamment pour avoir envie qu'il lui appartienne. Ce dont Dean avait besoin, c'était d'une preuve physique. Et Castiel savait parfaitement comment la lui donner.

– Ok mon amour … mon cœur … je vais te donner ce dont tu as besoin. Je te donnerais toujours ce dont tu as besoin, assura-t-il.

Il se retira alors du corps du jeune homme, le faisant gémir bruyamment puis l'encouragea à se tourner sur le ventre. Il lui attrapa ensuite les hanches pour le faire s'installer sur les genoux, son visage enfoui dans l'oreiller. Il écarta à nouveau le tissu du string que Dean portait et le pénétra à nouveau sans attendre une seconde. Cette position faisait écho à celle qu'il avait choisie juste avant le départ de Dean quelques mois plus tôt. Juste avant qu'il ne soit enlevé et torturé par Aaron. C'était un moyen d'effacer tout ce qui c'était passé entre temps. Au cri que Dean poussa, Castiel sut qu'il avait vu juste. Il s'immobilisa une fois qu'il fut entièrement à l'intérieur du corps de son mari puis passa un bras sous son ventre pour le faire se redresser. Dean, se laisser faire sans rechigner, visiblement prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il avait une totale confiance en Castiel. C'était évident. Et cela rendait ce dernier à la fois humble et fier. Il frotta son nez contre la nuque de Dean durant quelques secondes puis jeta un coup d'œil au nom d'Aaron qui semblait le narguer. Il l'ignora toutefois et fit glisser ses lèvres de l'autre côté du cou de son mari. Il choisit un endroit suffisamment sensible pour que Dean le sente mais pas trop fragile pour qu'il ne risque pas de lui faire trop mal. Quand il l'eut trouvé – juste à la jonction entre l'épaule et le cou du jeune homme – il le mordit sans réfléchir. Il continuait de détester l'idée de faire du mal à son mari. Il n'aimait pas être à l'origine d'une quelconque douleur physique. Mais c'était entièrement différent quand Dean le lui demandait. Quand il assurait en avoir besoin. C'était pour ça que Castiel se savait capable de le marquer de façon plus permanente. Il continuait de préférer un tatouage à un quelconque acte de scarification. Mais s'ils ne trouvaient personne pour le faire, il utiliserait la même technique qu'Aaron. Pas parce qu'il en avait envie. Pas parce qu'il était jaloux de la marque laissée par le tortionnaire de Dean. Mais parce que son mari en avait besoin. Castiel se fichait du reste.

Il aspira la peau entre ses lèvres pour ajouter un suçon à la trace de sa morsure puis attendit quelques secondes pour être sûr qu'il laisserait une marque avant de la relâcher. Dean gémit alors longuement. Visiblement, son plaisir n'avait pas été atténué par la douleur de la morsure. Castiel sourit contre son cou avant de le laisser retomber en avant et enfouir à nouveau son visage dans son oreiller.

Castiel reprit ensuite ses mouvements à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Il tourna légèrement son bassin sur la droite pour être sûr de toucher sa prostate puis accéléra le rythme. Il s'apprêtait à saisir le sexe de Dean pour le masturber en même temps quand son mari poussa un cri rauque et que ses muscles se contractèrent fortement autour du sexe de Castiel, lui signalant que le jeune homme avait joui.

Castiel ne put alors ajouter qu'une petite poignée d'aller et retour avant de s'abandonner à son orgasme à son tour. Il bascula sa tête en arrière en criant le nom de Dean avant de se laisser tomber sur le côté, se retirant de lui au passage.

Pendant quelques secondes, il fut incapable de bouger. Incapable de parler ou même d'ouvrir les yeux. Il laissa à son corps le temps de se remettre de l'incroyable orgasme qu'il venait de vivre avant de rouvrir les yeux pour regarder Dean. Il n'avait pas bougé non plus. Il avait toujours le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller. Ses épaules tremblaient et après quelques secondes, Castiel comprit qu'il était en train de pleurer.

– Dean … l'appela t-il aussitôt, paniqué.

Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers lui et Castiel vit alors les larmes sur ses joues. Ses yeux rougis et brillants.

– Dean, est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? Demanda Castiel qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de son mari.

Ce dernier secoua la tête doucement sans le lâcher des yeux.

– Je ne suis pas triste … je suis … je suis juste heureux et … ce sont des larmes de joie mon ange. Pas des larmes de tristesse.

Castiel en fut considérablement soulagé.

– C'était bien alors … c'était … est-ce que c'était aussi bien que ce que tu espérais ?

– Mieux, répondit Dean sans hésiter.

Il se racla ensuite la gorge puis se tourna sur le côté et passa un bras autour de la taille de Castiel pour l'attirer à lui.

– Je suis désolé de réagir ainsi … je ne pensais pas … ce n'est comme ça que j'avais imaginé que les choses se passeraient. Je pensais pouvoir contrôler mes émotions mais … c'est … à chaque fois que j'ai besoin de quelque chose et que je suis incapable de te dire clairement quoi, tu devines et tu me le donnes et … c'est bouleversant. C'est incroyable. C'est bien plus que ce que je pensais avoir un jour.

Castiel sourit. Il était satisfait d'avoir rempli sa mission. Il avait toutefois une petite précision à apporter à son mari.

– C'est exactement ce que tu m'apportes également. Tu n'en as sans doute pas conscience et tu le nieras probablement jusqu'à ton dernier souffle mais … parfois, j'ai la sensation que tu peux lire dans ma tête … que tu sais ce que je vais te demander avant que je n'aie besoin de le faire. Peut-être que c'est dû au fait que nous sommes des âmes sœurs ou peut être que nous sommes juste suffisamment connectés l'un à l'autre pour ne pas avoir besoin de parler mais … c'est quelque chose de fou et de génial et … ça me donne une confiance sans faille en l'avenir. Notre avenir … ensemble.

– Je t'aime Cas, souffla alors Dean.

– Je t'aime aussi.

Ils se regardèrent ensuite dans les yeux durant quelques secondes avant que Dean ne finisse par remuer sensiblement sur le matelas. Castiel le regarda faire, amusé. Il était évident qu'il avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Et le string qu'il portait toujours allait probablement terminer à la poubelle. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement déçu. Il espérait pouvoir en trouver un autre un jour. Histoire de renouveler l'expérience.

– Tu te joins à moi ? Demanda alors Dean en se levant.

Castiel le suivit sans répondre. Il aimait partager ces moments-là avec Dean. Ils lui semblaient plus intimes encore. Comme la continuité logique de ce qu'ils avaient fait jusque-là. Castiel aimait veiller sur son mari. Tendre à ses besoins et prendre soin de lui après lui avoir fait l'amour. Et il savait combien cela comptait également pour le jeune homme. Même s'il ne le lui avait jamais dit ouvertement.

Dean pénétra dans la salle de bains puis quitta le string qu'il portait et le jeta par terre avec une grimace.

– Je doute de pouvoir l'utiliser à nouveau … sauf si tu veux tenter de le laver ?

Castiel grimaça à son tour avant de secouer la tête.

– On en trouvera un autre … ou une dizaine d'autres.

Dean ricana une seconde avant d'allumer l'eau dans la douche. Quand la température fut à son goût, il pénétra à l'intérieur puis fit signe à Castiel de le rejoindre. C'était bien trop petit pour deux hommes adultes et ils étaient obligés de se coller l'un à l'autre pour tenir. Ils avaient toutefois appris à composer avec l'espace restreint et savaient parfaitement comment s'en accommoder.

Castiel entreprit de laver les cheveux de Dean alors que ce dernier s'occupait de son corps. Ils inversèrent ensuite les rôles puis laissèrent l'eau les rincer. Castiel embrassa Dean jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit froide puis ils sortirent de la douche sans cesser de se toucher.

Dean finit par se poster devant la glace au-dessus du lavabo. Il chassa la buée accumulée dessus du plat de la main afin de pouvoir voir son reflet. Castiel se posta derrière lui, sa tête sur son épaule et ses bras autour de sa taille.

– On fait un beau couple non ? Demanda finalement le jeune homme.

– On n'est pas mal, concéda Castiel avec un sourire.

– Je comprends pourquoi on fait autant de jaloux. Je veux dire … je ne suis pas quelqu'un de prétentieux mais je trouve qu'on va bien ensemble.

Castiel hocha doucement la tête. Il était du même avis. Ils se complétaient à merveille. Là où Dean avait les épaules plus larges et le torse plus musclé, Castiel était plus fin et élancé. Là où Dean avait les jambes légèrement moins musclées, son mari avait développé une musculature puissante en courant régulièrement. Castiel avait la taille plus large mais les fesses un peu moins rebondies. Dean avait les doigts longs et presque féminins, Castiel des mains plus masculines. Ils étaient comme deux pièces d'un puzzle. Faites pour s'emboîter et se compléter.

– Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'on puisse faire des jaloux. Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'on puisse te regarder avec envie ou tenter de te voler à moi.

– Tu sais que je ne laisserais personne me voler à toi … je t'appartiens mon ange. Totalement et pour la vie.

Castiel sourit puis baissa les yeux sur la marque qu'il avait laissée dans le cou de Dean. Elle était déjà extrêmement rouge. Le jeune homme aurait bientôt un bel hématome qu'il pourrait toucher et regarder pour se rassurer. Il ferait l'affaire jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une solution pour marquer son corps de façon plus permanente.

– Je sais et c'est pour ça que je suis d'accord. Je te l'ai déjà dit mais je te le redis ici et maintenant Dean. Je suis d'accord pour te marquer là où son nom se trouve. Je le ferais de la façon que tu choisiras. C'est peut-être égoïste d'ailleurs. Peut-être que ce n'est pas uniquement pour toi que je le ferais. J'aime assez l'idée que tu portes ma marque.

– Alors on est réellement fait l'un pour l'autre parce que j'adore porter ta marque. J'adore la regarder et la toucher et me dire … j'appartiens à un homme exceptionnel que j'aime de tout mon cœur et qui ne m'abandonnera jamais malgré mes défauts et mes erreurs.

– Un homme qui t'appartient tout autant en retour, compléta Castiel.

Dean hocha la tête. Il avait encore du mal à accepter l'idée que Castiel puisse avoir envie de lui appartenir. Mais il faisait des efforts. Il avait travaillé sur ce point et même si ce qu'Aaron lui avait fait subir l'avait renvoyé plusieurs mois en arrière question confiance, il avait repris le dessus. Castiel ne cessait pas d'être émerveillé par la force et le courage de son mari. Il savait toutefois qu'il ne servait à rien de le lui dire pour le moment. Il se contenta donc de l'embrasser dans le cou puis sur la marque qu'il avait laissée pour appuyer ses derniers propos.

– Tu vas sans doute me trouver cruel et égoïste mais parfois … parfois, j'aimerais que le reste du monde disparaisse et qu'il ne reste que nous deux. Nous deux dans cette chambre jusqu'à la fin. J'aime nos amis et j'aime Gabriel comme un frère … j'aime Dylan également mais … je sais que ce monde n'a pas que de bonnes choses à nous offrir et il n'y a que lorsque je suis dans tes bras que je me sens réellement indestructible.

Castiel comprenait parfaitement ce que son mari lui disait. Il ne pourrait jamais se passer de la présence de Gabriel dans sa vie. Ou de celle de tous leurs amis au camp. Mais il n'y avait qu'avec Dean qu'il se sentait bien. Qu'il se sentait entier et complet. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Personne ne lui avait donné cette impression qu'il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Que la seule présence de l'autre suffirait à le combler.

– Il m'arrive aussi d'en avoir envie. Et puis je repense à l'importance que nous avons pour les autres et celle qu'ils ont pour nous en retour et … je me dis qu'on finirait par se taper sur le système. Mais je ne serais pas contre l'idée qu'on reste au moins quelques jours. Et de préférence totalement nus.

Dean rit alors, visiblement amusé. C'était le but recherché. Il tenait cela de Gabriel. Il savait que le rire était parfois la meilleure des armes quand il pouvait sentir un début de tension chez Dean. Il était moins doué que son frère dans ce domaine. Mais il faisait des efforts.

– On finirait par avoir froid, intervint Dean après quelques secondes.

– Pas si on trouve un moyen de se réchauffer, suggéra alors Castiel.

– Je t'aime mon ange mais si je devais faire l'amour avec toi non-stop durant plusieurs jours, je ne pourrais jamais quitter cette chambre ensuite. Je ne sais même si je serais capable de marcher.

Castiel inclina alors la tête sur le côté en faisant mine de peser le pour et le contre. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur la joue de son mari avant de reculer d'un pas et de lui donner une petite claque sur les fesses.

– Dommage, conclut-il avant de quitter la salle de bains.

Il rejoignit le lit et se laissa tomber dessus, toujours entièrement nu. Il se tourna ensuite sur le dos et observa la porte de la salle de bains. Dean finit par apparaître dans le cadre, les bras croisés sur son torse et un large sourire sur les lèvres.

– Te voir ainsi me donne des idées, lança-t-il.

– Ah oui et lesquelles ? Demanda Castiel sans bouger.

– J'aimerais assez t'attacher sur ce lit et faire ce dont j'ai envie avec ton corps … peut être t'empêcher de jouir jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes fou d'envie. Et ensuite, je te ferais patienter encore un peu … mais ce ne sont que des idées bien sûr.

Castiel fut surpris de constater qu'il aimait plutôt la suggestion de son mari. Il avait toujours été celui qui détenait le pouvoir et le contrôle quand ils faisaient l'amour. Il avait toujours préféré être actif. Mais avec Dean, il était tout à fait prêt à abandonner ce pouvoir et se laisser entièrement faire. Le simple fait que son mari le lui propose était déjà un énorme pas en avant pour lui.

– Peut-être même que je te laisserais faire, souffla Castiel en sentant son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine.

– Ah oui ? Demanda Dean en arquant un sourcil.

Castiel hocha la tête puis regarda son mari s'approcher de lui. Il le laissa s'installer au-dessus de lui sur le lit, entre ses jambes, ses bras de chaque côté de son visage. Il accepta le baiser que Dean déposa sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait bien ainsi. Protégé. En sécurité.

– Pas ce soir, tu m'as épuisé. Mais peut-être demain. Ou un jour où tu ne t'y attendras pas.

Sur ces mots, Dean roula sur le côté pour se glisser sous les couvertures. Castiel le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Son mari lui tournait le dos et il prit place sans hésiter contre lui, son bras autour de sa taille et son nez enfoui dans ses cheveux.

– Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'on soit mariés. C'est dingue quand on y pense non ? Demanda finalement Dean d'une voix ensommeillée.

– Pas tant que ça quand on y réfléchit. Ça faisait un moment que j'en avais envie. Peut-être même avant que Gabriel ne me le suggère. Je ne savais juste pas si tu accepterais. J'avais peur de m'autoriser à y penser … à espérer.

– J'aurais probablement dit non. Pas parce que je ne le voulais pas mais juste … juste parce que j'estimais ne pas te mériter. Il m'arrive de le croire encore aujourd'hui mais tu réussis toujours à me convaincre que je me trompe.

Castiel sourit contre la nuque de Dean, soulagé de l'entendre. C'était ce pour quoi il s'était battu jusque-là. Pour donner confiance à son mari. Le convaincre enfin qu'il n'avait aucune raison de douter de lui-même ou de sa valeur. Il était heureux de voir qu'il n'avait pas échoué sur ce point.

– Bonne nuit mon amour, souffla-t-il finalement.

– Bonne nuit mon ange, répliqua Dean avant de bailler longuement.

Castiel ferma alors les yeux et laissa la chaleur du corps de Dean et son parfum unique lui envahir les narines. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour oublier que le monde avait pris fin. Qu'ils avaient tous perdu des proches. Que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Quand il tenait l'homme de sa vie dans ses bras, tout lui semblait parfait. Et même si la réalité les attendait tous les deux de l'autre côté de la porte de leur chambre, il se sentait tout à fait capable de l'affronter. Il était capable de tout du moment qu'il avait la certitude de retrouver Dean et de pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras avant de dormir.


	40. Epilogue

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire qui m'aura accompagné durant de longs mois. Je vous remercie de l'avoir suivi. Lundi, je commencerais à poster le début de ma nouvelle histoire.**

 **Merci pour votre fidélité et vos messages.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **21st century breakdown de Green Day**

 **Chapitre 40 : Épilogue**

 _« Ce monde n'est sans doute pas celui auquel nous aspirions avant. Il n'est pas celui que nous estimions mériter. Il est pourtant celui dont nous avons hérité. Et il est sans aucun doute possible le résultat de notre manque de respect envers la nature, l'environnement et tout ce qu'il a tenté de nous offrir et que nous avons exploité sans même se soucier des conséquences. Il n'est pas parfait. Il n'est pas beau et il n'est pas juste. Mais il est habité par des gens qui veulent croire que le meilleur est à venir. Des gens qui ont compris de nos erreurs collectives et qui veulent reconstruire quelque chose de mieux. Il est également peuplé de gens qui profiteront du chaos pour faire le mal autour d'eux. Il n'est finalement pas tellement différent de celui que nous avons connu avant. Il est tout ce que nous avons. Et il est de notre devoir à tous d'en tirer le meilleur et de le faire prospecter. C'est la conclusion idéale à ce manuel. La conclusion idéale à mon histoire. »_

 _Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester._

La vie avait repris ses droits. Le camp avait été reconstruit et amélioré. Le conseil régnait toujours sur la majorité des décisions mais elles étaient prises en commun et d'une façon démocratique qui convenait à tout le monde. La guerre menée contre Aaron n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et tout le monde avait repris sa vie là où il l'avait laissée.

Dean avait repris son rôle peu de temps après leur mariage. Il sortait deux fois par semaine du camp pour ramener ce dont ils avaient besoin. Il était le plus souvent accompagné de Victor. Parfois depuis récemment de Dylan également. Leur relation n'était pas redevenue ce qu'elle avait été mais ils étaient en bonne voie. Castiel était confiant et optimiste. Il savait que leur ami était en passe de mettre ses sentiments de côté pour faire à nouveau partie de leur vie. Ils avançaient dans le bon sens. Et ils savaient se montrer patients.

Peu de temps après leur mariage, Victor avait demandé la main et Lisa et elle attendait à présent un enfant de lui. Gabriel avait également épousé Kali. Castiel avait eu l'honneur de célébrer leur mariage alors que Dean tenait fièrement le rôle de témoin. Rien n'était réellement parfait dans ce nouveau monde. Les gens continuaient de mourir trop jeunes. Les contaminés n'avaient pas disparus. Mais leur camp était solide, organisé et le début d'une nouvelle civilisation qui apportait avec elle de belles promesses.

Castiel, quant à lui, avait repris son rôle d'enseignement. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait. S'il avait auparavant enseigné à des adolescents et des jeunes adultes, il s'était rendu compte qu'il préférait de loin apprendre tout ce qu'il savait à des enfants. Leurs esprits étaient en construction. Ils n'avaient pas encore d'opinions définitives. Ils étaient des diamants bruts que Castiel se faisait un plaisir de polir jusqu'à les rendre parfaits.

Il ne manquait pas d'élèves. En plus des enfants qui se trouvaient déjà dans le camp, ils avaient également accueilli ceux qui avaient échappés à Aaron.

Ils avaient été surpris, après plusieurs semaines, de voir un groupe de femmes, d'hommes et d'enfants rejoindre leur camp et leur demander asile. Ils avaient été membres du groupe d'Aaron. Mais tous avaient été retenu contre leur gré. Utilisés pour leurs talents respectifs et parce que le monstre qui s'était autoproclamé chef avait besoin de main d'œuvre et d'enfants pour prendre le relais un jour.

Le conseil avait longuement hésité à les accueillir. C'était Dean qui s'était battu le plus farouchement pour eux. Il avait défendu leur cause. Expliqué qu'ils étaient des victimes au même titre que Dylan et lui. Ils voulaient tous faire de ce camp un lieu d'accueil et un nouveau départ pour une humanité qui avait manqué de disparaître. Ils ne pouvaient pas tourner le dos à ceux qui avaient besoin d'eux.

Castiel avait été fier de lui. Et il avait passé la nuit suivant l'accord du conseil à le lui faire savoir. Du bout des doigts et de la langue, il avait fait en sorte que Dean comprenne combien Castiel l'aimait et le voyait comme un héros. Il l'avait fait crier. Gémir. Puis, il lui avait donné ce qu'il attendait en le pénétrant avec une délicatesse et une tendresse infinie. Le moment avait été parfait.

Leur couple était plus solide que jamais. Les épreuves traversées les avaient rendus forts. Parfois, Dean faisait des cauchemars. Mais il ne cherchait plus à fuir la discussion ensuite. Il se confiait et donnait tous les détails à Castiel. Il était déterminé à faire des efforts. A s'ouvrir complètement à son mari pour que leur relation puisse continuer à grandir et à se renforcer.

Plus les jours passaient et plus Castiel était convaincu que rien ne pourrait jamais se mettre entre eux. Plus les jours passaient et plus il aimait Dean de tout son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas envisager sa vie sans le jeune homme à ses côtés. Sans leurs discussions, leurs moments serrés l'un contre l'autre en silence, leurs disputes et leurs moments de passion. Ce monde l'avait peut-être privé de tout ce qu'il pensait important à un moment de sa vie. Il lui avait enlevé sa sœur. Mais il lui avait également offert un homme extraordinaire qui l'avait sauvé de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Un homme qui était fort et fragile à la fois. Drôle. Intelligent et courageux. Un homme que Castiel voulait voir vieillir et vaincre tous ses démons.

Un mois après leur mariage, Dean avait rappelé à Castiel la promesse qu'il lui avait faite lors de leur nuit de noce. Gabriel n'avait pas pu trouver qui que ce soit pour tatouer le nom de son frère dans la nuque de son mari. Dean avait alors insisté pour qu'ils le fassent quand même. Et parce que Castiel le lui avait promis, il avait accepté sans hésiter. Cela avait demandé une préparation minutieuse et un stock important d'alcool pour s'assurer que la plaie ne s'infecte pas. Gabriel leur avait fourni un scalpel récupéré à l'école vétérinaire. Il était encore emballé et probablement toujours stérile.

Castiel aurait préféré que Dean demande à quelqu'un d'autre de le marquer. Mais il savait que son mari avait encore des difficultés à se déshabiller devant quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il réussissait à laisser Castiel le voir entièrement nu. Mais il se sentait exposé et vulnérable si quelqu'un le voyait sans tee shirt. Ils n'avaient donc pas d'autres choix.

Ils s'installèrent dans leur chambre pour le faire. Dean prit place sur leur lit dont ils avaient changé les draps pour minimiser les risques. Il retira son tee shirt puis s'installa sur le ventre, le torse légèrement surélevé par un oreiller et le visage collé contre le matelas pour exposer sa nuque au maximum.

Castiel prit le temps d'asperger le scalpel avec de l'alcool pour être sûr qu'il ne prenait aucun risque avant de retirer ses propres vêtements et de s'installer à cheval sur son mari.

Il observa ensuite longuement l'endroit où Aaron avait gravé son nom. La cicatrice était fine et blanche. Les lettres parfaitement visibles. Mais le travail avait été minutieux et serait probablement facile à recouvrir.

Castiel était nerveux. Il détestait l'idée de faire souffrir son mari. La douleur était inévitable. Il savait Dean capable de la gérer et de la supporter. Il avait vécu bien pire. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé être un jour celui qui lui imposerait une telle souffrance physique.

Dean l'avait longuement rassuré sur ce point. Il en avait besoin. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à avancer en portant le nom d'un autre homme dans son cou. Il avait besoin de franchir ce cap pour réussir à reprendre sa marche en avant. Il voulait se regarder dans la glace et voir le nom de l'homme qu'il aimait à la place de celui de l'homme qui l'avait torturé et avait abusé de lui. Il portait la bague de Castiel et voulait à présent porter également sa marque. Les morsures et hématomes qu'il laissait à intervalles réguliers ne suffisaient plus. Il avait besoin de beaucoup plus.

Castiel devait se montrer à la hauteur de son mari. Il lui avait promis en l'épousant de toujours être là pour lui. De veiller à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. C'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire même si ce n'était clairement pas quelque chose d'ordinaire.

\- Cas, je suis prêt, lui assura Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel prit alors une grande inspiration puis aspergea le cou de Dean d'alcool. Le jeune homme respirait calmement et semblait totalement détendu. Castiel, quant à lui, était stressé et nerveux. Mais il était déterminé. Rien ni personne ne pourrait le faire reculer.

\- Ne bouge pas, souffla-t-il alors.

Il avait suggéré à Dean de le laisser l'attacher pour éviter qu'il ne bouge sous l'effet de la douleur. Mais le jeune homme n'était clairement pas à l'aise avec l'idée. Il avait passé trop d'heures ligoté sur une chaise pendant qu'Aaron le torturait. Il avait confiance en Castiel. Mais il n'était pas sûr de réagir convenablement en étant attaché à nouveau. Il ne voulait surtout pas paniquer et gâcher le travail de son mari. Il avait donc refusé. Castiel continuait de penser qu'il s'agissait là d'une erreur. Mais la décision ne lui appartenait pas.

\- Ok, je commence, annonça-t-il.

Dean avait attrapé le montant du lit pour rester aussi immobile et pour avoir quelque chose à serrer dans ses mains quand la douleur serait trop forte. Castiel prit une grande inspiration puis appuya la pointe du scalpel par-dessus le « A » d'Aaron. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de la force qu'il devait appliquer à son geste. Il n'était même pas sûr de la profondeur nécessaire pour que la plaie laisse une cicatrice. Il avait demandé quelques conseils au docteur Stevens. Et si ce dernier avait semblé surpris, il n'avait pas commenté. N'avait pas jugé ce que Castiel s'apprêtait à faire. Il avait répondu à toutes ses questions et lui avait donné quelques conseils.

Castiel appliqua une pression légère contre la peau du cou de Dean. Le scalpel était suffisamment aiguisé pour que cela suffise à faire couler un peu de sang. Castiel pouvait sentir son cœur battre fort et vite dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise à la vue du sang. C'était pire encore quand il s'agissait du sang de quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Mais il devait passer outre. Il devait continuer. Il augmenta donc la pression et commença à tracer le « C » de son prénom.

Quand il eut terminé la première lettre, il recula le scalpel et observa le résultat. Il était surpris de voir que le trait était net et plutôt bien dessiné. Ce n'était clairement pas l'œuvre d'un professionnel mais c'était mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Le « C » couvrait parfaitement le « A » qui se trouvait dessous. Si la plaie cicatrisait correctement, le résultat serait bon.

Il essuya le sang qui avait coulé avec une serviette qu'il avait pris le soin de laver avant puis entreprit de graver le « A » qui suivait.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il en fut au « T » que Dean laissa échapper un premier gémissement. Ce n'était clairement pas le même genre de bruit qu'il faisait quand Castiel allait et venait en lui. Il était évident qu'il souffrait. Il serrait la tête de lit suffisamment fort pour que toutes les jointures de ses doigts soient blanches. Il respirait plus rapidement. Et Castiel était presque sûr qu'il devait serrer les dents.

\- Tu veux que je continue ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Dean releva doucement la tête pour parler.

\- Bien sûr … je … laisse-moi juste une seconde.

\- C'est douloureux ? Demanda alors Castiel bêtement.

Il avait parlé sans réfléchir. La réponse était évidente. Il avait toutefois envie de savoir à quel point son mari souffrait. Pas parce qu'il en retirait le moindre plaisir. Il n'était pas Aaron. La souffrance des autres lui donnait la nausée. Mais il voulait s'assurer que son mari ne souffrait pas de façon trop forte.

\- On pourrait continuer un autre jour, proposa-t-il alors.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que je … je ne pense pas que je pourrais recommencer. Je … je veux que tu le fasses mais maintenant … pendant que j'en ai encore le courage.

Castiel hocha la tête même si Dean ne pouvait pas le voir. Il nettoya ensuite le sang qui coulait toujours des plaies précédentes puis attendit que son mari ait reposé sa tête sur le matelas pour recommencer. Le « T » fut facile à graver. Le « I » également. Quand il eut fini cette voyelle, il avait entièrement recouvert le nom d'Aaron. Il était toujours visible dessous mais Castiel avait fait en sorte que les lettres de son prénom soient plus grosses pour qu'il devienne illisible une fois les plaies cicatrisées. Il espérait que le résultat serait satisfaisant pour son mari. Il ne se voyait pas recommencer s'il n'était pas content.

\- Plus que deux lettres mon amour, souffla-t-il pour avertir Dean qu'il allait recommencer.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien. Castiel appliqua alors un peu d'alcool sur les précédentes plaies, arrachant un petit cri de douleur à Dean avant d'appuyer à nouveau le scalpel contre sa peau.

Le « E » arracha un grognement à son mari. Le « L » un sanglot. Et quand Castiel jeta le scalpel loin de lui, il était évident que le jeune homme pleurait. Il lui laissa donc quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme et en profita pour nettoyer à nouveau les plaies consciencieusement.

Le docteur Stevens lui avait expliqué qu'il était important de laisser les plaies à l'air libre aussi souvent que possible pour que la cicatrisation se fasse correctement. Ils devaient les nettoyer régulièrement et lui signaler tout début d'infection. Castiel savait que les prochains jours seraient compliqués. Et douloureux pour Dean. Mais le plus dur était fait.

\- Mon cœur ?

Dean n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ses épaules tremblaient encore mais il semblait plus calme à présent.

\- Dean ?

\- Ça va … je vais bien, répondit finalement le jeune homme.

Il se souleva sur les coudes et Castiel observa les plaies saigner à nouveau. Il les nettoya rapidement puis aida son mari à se lever. Quand il vit son visage, il ne fut pas surpris de le trouver pâle. Il avait les traits tirés et les yeux rouges. Mais il semblait également soulagé. Et curieux.

\- Sans dire un mot de plus, Castiel le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bains pour qu'il puisse voir le résultat dans le petit miroir au-dessus du lavabo.

Pendant une seconde, Dean ne dit rien. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il était plutôt fier de son travail. Les lettres étaient joliment dessinées et les traits fins. Le nom d'Aaron n'était presque pas visible dessous. Mais le silence de son mari le stressait. Il retint son souffle en continuant d'observer les plaies dans la nuque du jeune homme.

\- C'est parfait, finit par assurer Dean d'une voix rauque.

Puis avant que Castiel n'ait le temps de réagir, le jeune homme explosa en sanglots. Castiel le vit alors vaciller et passa les bras autour de sa taille juste à temps pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il soutint son poids et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le sol de la salle de bains. Il prit ensuite place à côté de lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Son mari était incroyablement pâle. Il était secoué de sanglots et paraissait totalement épuisé. Il souffrait également beaucoup. Castiel s'était attendu à une réaction de ce genre même s'il l'avait espérée moins violente. Il savait combien Dean avait attendu ce moment et combien l'étape avait été importante pour lui. Il venait de faire disparaître la dernière trace physique de ce qu'Aaron lui avait fait subir. Il avait besoin de quelques minutes pour l'assimiler.

\- Tu devrais t'allonger. Tu ne dois pas rester ici. Je dois nettoyer ta plaie une nouvelle fois et je pense qu'il serait bon pour toi de dormir un peu ensuite. Est-ce que tu veux que je t'amène un anti douleur ?

Dean secoua la tête, visiblement incapable de parler. Castiel déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne en le serrant contre lui. Son mari enfouit presque aussitôt son visage dans son cou. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses sanglots s'atténuèrent qu'il reprit la parole.

\- Je suis désolé Cas … je sais … je sais que ça n'a pas dû être … fa … facile pour toi, bafouilla-t-il avec quelques difficultés.

Castiel n'était pas étonné de voir que son mari s'inquiétait pour lui avant tout. Qu'il se fichait de la douleur qu'il devait ressentir et ne se souciait que de l'état dans lequel il avait mis Castiel en le forçant à le marquer ainsi.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir. Je n'ai pas aimé te faire mal mais … je suis content que tu sois … satisfait du résultat et … je suis content que ce soit terminé. Mais tu vas devoir me laisser te soigner et faire attention pour que cela ne s'infecte pas. Si tu te montres trop têtu, je demanderais au docteur de t'hospitaliser.

Dean hocha la tête contre son cou. Castiel avait posé cette seule et unique condition avant de commencer. Il voulait bien faire ce que son mari lui demandait mais il devait lui garantir qu'il laisserait ensuite le temps aux plaies de cicatriser correctement. Qu'il ne tenterait pas d'accélérer les choses. Qu'il lui dirait si toutefois il avait encore mal quelques jours plus tard ou que quoi que ce soit clochait.

\- Je te le promets, souffla finalement Dean.

Castiel sourit, soulagé. Il serra ensuite son mari pendant quelques secondes de plus avant de le pousser pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne pleurait pas mais il était toujours trop pâle. Il n'avait pas perdu beaucoup de sang mais la plaie n'était pas encore refermée et il saignait toujours. Cumulé à la fatigue et à la tension, il était grand temps pour lui de se reposer.

\- Je t'aime Dean. Je t'aime et je suis fier de toi. Ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui … je veux que tu saches que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Je me fichais totalement de ce nom dans ton cou. Je n'avais pas besoin du mien pour me souvenir que tu es à moi … que je suis à toi en retour et que personne … je dis bien personne … ne pourra jamais se mettre entre nous.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Castiel le fit taire en appuyant son indexe contre ses lèvres.

\- Laisse-moi finir …

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire parce que ce nom ne changeait en rien ma façon de te voir mais je comprends pourquoi tu en avais besoin. Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait sur un coup de tête et je sais que c'était une décision réfléchie. Je t'aime encore plus à cet instant précis si toutefois c'est possible. Pas parce que tu as mon nom gravé dans ton cou mais parce que tu ne l'as pas fait pour moi. Tu as demandé quelque chose dont tu avais besoin. Quelque chose pour toi et pour toi uniquement. Et c'est un grand pas en avant pour toi mon cœur. Je suis fier de toi.

Dean sourit doucement avant d'embrasser le doigt toujours pressé contre ses lèvres. Castiel le retira alors pour le remplacer par sa bouche. Il embrassa Dean avec douceur et tendresse avant de s'écarter à nouveau de lui pour se remettre debout. Il aida son mari à en faire de même, soutenant son poids malgré la douleur dans son dos. Il le guida ensuite jusqu'à leur lit et le fit s'allonger sur le ventre. Il plaça un oreiller sous son visage avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il posa aussitôt une main dans le bas de son dos pour garder un contact avec lui. Il savait que Dean en avait besoin après un moment aussi émotionnellement fort pour lui.

\- Maintenant, tu vas essayer de dormir. Le docteur Stevens m'a assuré que la plaie devait rester à l'air libre pour que la cicatrisation se fasse correctement. Je vais rester là pour m'assurer que tu ne te tournes pas sur le dos pendant que tu dors.

Dean le regarda alors une seconde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu n'es pas fatigué ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Castiel était épuisé. Il s'était entièrement concentré sur Dean jusque-là. Mais maintenant que son mari était confortablement allongé sur le lit, il prenait conscience de l'effet que la procédure avait eu sur lui. Il était fatigué. Mais il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il devait veiller sur son mari pour s'assurer qu'il ne se faisait pas mal.

\- Un peu si mais je dormirais plus tard. Pour le moment, c'est toi qui compte.

Il fut surpris quand Dean ne protesta pas. Son mari avait généralement les pires difficultés du monde à accepter qu'on s'occupe de lui sans pouvoir donner quelque chose en retour. Son père lui avait appris dès son plus jeune âge qu'il devait se sacrifier pour son frère. Pour leur famille et pour s'assurer que personne ne manque jamais de rien. Ses besoins passaient au second plan. Il avait fini par les mettre de côté pour de bon. Par ne plus y penser et par s'effacer derrière la mission qu'on lui avait confiée. Castiel avait voulu changer cela depuis le début de leur histoire. Et même avant, quand ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble. Il avait réussi en partie. Mais Dean continuait d'avoir des difficultés à accepter de ne rien faire pour les autres et de se laisser aller. De se montrer égoïste pour une fois. Le fait qu'il ne proteste pas témoignait de la fatigue qu'il devait ressentir. De la douleur qui parcourait probablement son cou et son dos.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai dit merci au moins ? Je ne suis pas sûr de … j'ai un peu de mal à réfléchir, confessa finalement Dean après un long bâillement.

Il n'avait pas prononcé le mot clairement mais sa reconnaissance était évidente dans sa façon de le regarder. Castiel n'avait pas besoin de remerciement. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire. Parce qu'il voulait faire plaisir à Dean et parce qu'il voulait lui donner tout ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin. Il n'estimait pas que cela nécessitait un quelconque « merci » mais il savait que c'était important pour son mari.

\- Pas dans ces termes, expliqua-t-il alors.

\- Oh … désolé … je … merci alors. Merci pour tout. Je sais que tu n'en avais pas envie.

Une nouvelle fois Dean, il n'est pas question de ce dont j'ai envie ou non. Tu ne pourrais pas m'obliger à faire quelque chose qui irait totalement à l'encontre de tout ce en quoi je crois et tout ce que je défens comme … faire du mal à quelqu'un qui ne l'a pas mérité mais … quand il s'agit de quelque chose que tu veux et que tu es en droit de demander, peu importe que j'en ai envie ou non. C'est comme ça que notre mariage doit fonctionner mon amour. Si je veux quelque chose, je sais que tu feras en sorte de me le donner. Tu mettras de côté ce que tu penses, ce que tu ressens et ce dont toi tu as envie pour m'apporter ce que je désire. C'est valable dans les deux sens.

Dean prit une seconde pour réfléchir à ce que Castiel venait de lui dire. C'était probablement difficile à assimiler pour lui. Mais il avait fait du chemin depuis leur rencontre. Il était bien plus à même de comprendre à présent. Même s'il avait encore du mal à le croire.

\- Je … je ne suis pas habitué à … je sais que Sam aurait été capable de tout pour moi. Mais je n'ai jamais eu … je n'ai jamais osé lui demander quoi que ce soit uniquement pour moi. Je devais avant tout penser à lui. Et depuis toi, je … tu as tout bouleversé et tu me forces à voir les choses sous un autre angle et je … parfois je suis juste un peu perdu quant à la façon dont je dois réagir. C'est difficile d'oublier ce que mon père m'a dit pendant pratiquement toute ma vie.

Castiel hocha la tête en caressant les cheveux de Dean le plus délicatement possible. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux plaies dans son cou. Elles ne saignaient plus. La peau était rouge et gonflée autour mais il avait travaillé proprement et il était optimiste. Si son mari se montrait raisonnable comme il l'avait promis, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela se termine mal.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi et je suppose que je te devrais te remercier de me laisser m'occuper de toi ainsi … je ne vais toutefois pas le faire. Parce que tu te sentirais obligée ensuite de me remercier à ton tour et ça n'en finirait plus. Alors on va devoir s'entendre sur le fait que nous sommes tous les deux reconnaissants envers l'autre pour ce qu'il a fait jusque-là et ce qu'il fera dans l'avenir. Ça nous fera gagner pas mal de temps.

Dean rit alors une seconde avant d'hocher la tête. Il semblait lutter contre le sommeil. Castiel avait envie de lui demander à nouveau de dormir. Mais il savait que son mari n'était pas encore prêt. Il avait très certainement peur de faire un nouveau cauchemar. Ce qu'ils venaient de faire était susceptible de réveiller certains souvenirs. De lui rappeler Aaron.

\- Est-ce que tu penses toujours à lui constamment ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Dean n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui précise de qui il parlait. Il l'avait compris. Aaron ne pesait plus autant sur leur histoire à présent. Mais il continuait d'exister malgré sa mort de longues semaines plus tôt. Il était comme un fantôme hantant parfois leurs moments à deux. C'était de plus en plus rare mais cela arrivait. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir le faire disparaître complètement.

\- Pas constamment non, répondit alors Dean. Mais il est là parfois. Il m'arrive de me réveiller et de le voir au pied du lit en train de me regarder. Quand je suis seul, j'ai l'impression de sentir sa présence. Ça ne dure jamais très longtemps mais c'est … c'est perturbant. Peut-être que tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour le faire disparaître pour de bon, c'était que tu remplaces son nom par le tien. Ou peut-être qu'il faut juste que je me montre patient. Je ne sais pas.

\- Il ne peut plus rien contre toi, réaffirma Castiel.

Dean sourit alors.

\- Je le sais … quand je prends le temps d'y réfléchir, je sais que c'est stupide de continuer à avoir peur de quelqu'un qui est mort et enterré mais … c'est plus fort que moi. C'est quelque chose que je ne maîtrise pas.

\- Je le sais et je ne t'en fais pas le reproche. Je sais que guérir de quelque chose d'aussi … traumatisant peut être long et beaucoup auraient baissé les bras à ta place. Toi tu … tu fais face et … je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit une bonne centaine de fois mais je suis incroyablement fier de toi. Fier de la force dont tu fais preuve et de … tout ce qui fait de toi l'homme que tu es.

\- Cas … je suis fier de toi aussi mais comme tu l'as dit … le répéter encore et encore nous ferait perdre du temps alors entendons-nous sur le fait que nous sommes fiers l'un de l'autre et avançons d'accord ?

Castiel sourit à son mari avant de se baisser pour déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Il s'allongea ensuite de sorte à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux sans avoir à baisser la tête en permanence.

\- Un jour, il sera parti pour de bon. Je le sais. Et je pense que ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui y contribuera grandement.

\- Je ne le laisserais pas gouverner ma vie et me dicter mes choix. Je ne le laisserais pas gagner. Le combat n'est pas fini mais je sais que je remporterais la victoire. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

Castiel le croyait. Il savait que Dean ne baisserait pas les bras et ne cesserait pas de lutter jusqu'au jour où il aurait enfin triomphé. Il n'était pas du genre à laisser son ennemi vaincre. Il avait connu des moments où la victoire lui semblait inaccessible mais il avait vite repris le dessus. Et à présent, rien ne semblait pouvoir se mettre en travers de son chemin.

\- Je me souviens d'avoir entendu Anna parler de quelque chose de semblable durant ses études. Elle appelait cela le TSPT je crois … le trouble de stress post traumatique. Le plus souvent, c'est quelque chose qui touche les vétérans quand ils reviennent des combats. C'est quelque chose qu'on traite avec des antidépresseurs et une bonne thérapie. Malheureusement pour toi, on n'a ni l'un ni l'autre mais je pense que c'est une façon médicale de définir ce dont tu souffres.

\- Je n'ai pas fait la guerre, intervint Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Peut-être pas la guerre au sens conflit militaire du terme mais tu as mené une guerre. Tu as été prisonnier et torturé et je ne vois pas en quoi c'est différent de ce qu'un soldat pourrait vivre en temps de guerre. Ce que tu vis aujourd'hui en découle et … je pense que si elle avait pu te parler, elle en aurait conclu que c'est ce dont tu souffres.

\- Je n'aime pas l'idée d'être malade … psychologiquement parlant. Ça me donne l'impression d'être fou … de perdre la tête. Je préfère de loin une blessure physique à une quelconque maladie mentale.

Castiel savait qu'il était difficile d'admettre qu'on pouvait souffrir de quelque chose d'aussi abstrait. Quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas montrer pour en prouver l'existence. Anna lui avait dit combien certains patients avaient du mal à accepter l'aide de professionnel justement pour cette raison. Parce qu'ils avaient honte. Dean ne faisait pas exception.

\- C'est une vraie maladie Dean. Elle n'est pas plus honteuse qu'une grippe ou un bras cassé. C'est juste différent. Et le simple fait que tu parviennes à lutter contre sans aucune aide médicamenteuse ou professionnelle prouve combien tu es fort.

Dean ferma les yeux une seconde, soupira longuement avant de reporter son attention sur Castiel.

\- Je crois au contraire que j'ai eu toute l'aide dont j'avais besoin. Je t'ai eu toi … et Gabe. Vous avez été plus efficaces que n'importe quel antidépresseur.

\- C'est différent, protesta Castiel aussitôt. On a été maladroit. On a commis des erreurs et on aurait pu te perdre à cause d'elles. On a eu de la chance.

Dean secoua alors la tête. Il n'était visiblement pas du même avis que son mari.

\- Moi je crois au contraire que personne n'aurait pu faire mieux. Pas parce que vous êtes plus compétent que quelqu'un qui aurait passé des années à étudier la chose mais … parce que je n'aurais jamais laissé qui que ce soit d'autre m'aider. Tu me connais suffisamment aujourd'hui pour savoir que j'aurais refusé de parler à un psy. Et j'aurais également refusé de prendre des cachets. Mais votre aide … même si j'ai tenté de vous repousser … je savais que j'en avais besoin.

Castiel fut touché de l'entendre. Quand il prenait le temps de repenser à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis que Dean était revenu au camp, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire des reproches. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas su gérer la situation. Il avait commis des erreurs. Dit des choses blessantes. Heureusement pour lui, les choses s'étaient bien terminées. Il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à maintenant combien il avait eu besoin d'entendre Dean lui dire tout cela.

\- Tu devrais le dire à Gabriel. Je suis sûr qu'il serait content de l'entendre. Il s'en veut d'avoir été absent au début. Il ne voulait pas réellement te fuir mais il … il ne savait juste pas comment aborder les choses. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de t'aider.

\- Il me l'a déjà dit, assura Dean en souriant. Il s'est excusé et je me suis excusé en retour. Mais je peux te promettre que je le lui dirais. En attendant, c'est à toi que je veux le dire.

Castiel sourit puis approcha son visage de celui de son mari pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier le laissa faire mais ne chercha pas à approfondir le baiser. Il était sans doute bien trop épuisé pour cela. Castiel n'avait de tout façon pas besoin de plus. Il n'était pas d'humeur à quoi que ce soit de plus intense. Pas après ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Il avait juste besoin de sentir les lèvres de son mari sous les siennes. De se rassurer sur le fait qu'il était là. Qu'il était en vie et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de partir.

\- Anna aurait été fier de toi, assura alors Dean quand ils se séparèrent.

Castiel sentit alors son cœur se serrer en entendant le nom de sa sœur dans la bouche de son mari. Elle lui manquait cruellement. Il n'y pensait plus constamment mais le vide qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle était toujours présent. Personne ne pourrait jamais le combler. Il avait simplement appris à vivre avec.

\- Et je sais que Sam aurait été fier de toi également, répliqua Castiel.

Il était plus difficile pour Dean de parler de son frère que pour Castiel d'évoquer Anna. Sa mort était plus récente. Et elle avait laissé le jeune homme entièrement seul. Castiel avait eu Gabriel pour l'aider à se relever. La blessure n'était pas moins douloureuse mais il avait eu une chance de l'ignorer et de se concentrer sur son grand frère. Dean n'avait eu personne pour l'aider. Il n'avait eu rien d'autre à faire que de vivre avec l'absence de Sam et la douleur de sa mort. Le simple fait qu'il soit encore en vie tenait réellement du miracle.

\- J'aime à penser qu'il aurait été heureux pour moi … fier je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour le rendre fier mais … heureux oui et probablement soulagé de voir que j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux sur ce que je voulais vraiment … ce que je suis et ai toujours été.

Castiel aurait tout donné pour que Dean puisse le croire. Il ne connaissait pas Sam mais il en avait suffisamment entendu parler pour savoir qu'il était un homme bien. Qu'il avait toujours voulu voir son frère heureux. Qu'il l'avait admiré et considéré comme son héros pendant toute sa vie. Il était convaincu qu'il aurait été fier de son frère s'il avait pu voir la force dont il avait fait preuve ces derniers mois. Le fait que Dean ne le croit pas ne le surprenait pas vraiment. C'était ainsi que son mari fonctionnait. Peu importait ce qu'il faisait de bien. Il continuait à penser que cela ne suffisait pas.

\- Je crois qu'il a toujours su mieux que moi ce dont j'avais besoin. Ce que je voulais vraiment au plus profond de moi sans jamais me l'avouer. Il n'a pas eu le temps de me le dire mais il avait compris que je … enfin que c'était avec un homme que je finirais par être heureux. Il aurait été fier de voir qu'il avait raison.

\- Tu es heureux alors ? Demanda Castiel en sentant son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine.

Dean fronça les sourcils, surpris par la question. De toute évidence, c'était évident pour lui. Ça ne l'était toutefois pas pour Castiel. Pas depuis Aaron. Il faisait de son mieux pour offrir à son mari tout ce dont il avait besoin. Mais il n'était jamais totalement sûr d'y parvenir.

\- Bien sûr que je le suis … je … j'en déduis que je ne te le dis pas assez n'est-ce pas ? Je sais bien que … je ne suis pas doué pour parler de ce genre de choses mon ange mais oui … oui je suis heureux. Je crois même ne jamais l'avoir été autant. Et je suppose que c'est indécent quand on prend le temps de penser aux gens qui continuent de souffrir, l'apocalypse et à tout le malheur qui nous entoure mais je … oui je suis heureux. Je suis comblé. Sam me manque bien sûr et il me manquera toujours mais dans ce monde ci, j'ai eu la chance de trouver la personne avec laquelle je souhaite finir ma vie … ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Castiel avait la gorge nouée. Il était touché par ce qu'il entendait et il aurait aimé demander à son mari de le lui répéter encore et encore. De lui redire demain et le jour d'après et ce jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Mais il ne voulait pas rendre les choses trop sérieuses pour le moment. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il opta donc pour une autre technique. Une qu'il tenait de Gabriel et qui avait fait ses preuves à de multiples reprises.

\- Cette personne c'est moi j'espère hein ?

Dean éclata alors de rire, le son arrachant un large sourire à Castiel. Mission accomplie. Il s'était promis de faire rire son mari aussi souvent que possible dans l'avenir. Le monde autour d'eux était cruel et injuste. Il leur enlevait les gens qui leur étaient chers. Il y avait la maladie, la faim, la soif et la peur à chaque coin de rues. Ils devaient prendre le bonheur là où ils le pouvaient. Principalement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Non, c'est Gabriel mais chut … inutile de le lui dire. Il a déjà suffisamment la grosse tête comme ça.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Castiel de rire sans retenue. Dean n'était probablement pas dupe. Il avait très certainement deviné que son mari cherchait à changer de sujet. Qu'il ne voulait pas discuter de quelque chose de trop sérieux. Parce qu'il n'en avait pas la force et l'énergie. Il jouait le jeu sans hésiter. C'était une nouvelle preuve de son amour pour Castiel. Et comme à chaque fois, cela lui coupait le souffle et lui nouait la gorge. Il avait une chance incroyable.

\- Gabriel, répéta Castiel quand il put parler à nouveau.

\- Oui Gabriel. Mais je saurais me contenter de toi. Quelque chose me dit que tu es meilleur au lit de toute façon.

Castiel grimaça aussitôt.

\- Je préférerais nettement ne pas parler des performances sexuelles de mon frère si cela ne te dérange pas.

\- Parce que tu préfères qu'on parle des tiennes.

\- Ou des tiennes plutôt … parce que tu dois le savoir … tu es le meilleur coup de ma vie. Haut la main.

\- Je te retourne le compliment.

Castiel sourit alors et Dean en fit de même quelques instants plus tard. Ils échangèrent ensuite un long baiser chaste puis Dean ferma finalement les yeux.

\- Dors mon amour. Je serais là à ton réveil. Je serais toujours là.

\- Je sais, souffla Dean d'une voix ensommeillée.

Castiel le regarda alors s'abandonner finalement au sommeil après quelques secondes. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux même quand il fut certain qu'il dormait. Il voulait veiller sur lui. S'assurer qu'il ne ferait aucun cauchemar ou le réveiller si toutefois Aaron venait le hanter à nouveau. Comme souvent quand il avait un moment à lui-même, il fit un rapide bilan de tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis le début de l'apocalypse. La conclusion était simple. Il était heureux. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne croyait pas possible quand le monde avait pris fin. Il avait perdu Anna et même s'il avait toujours Gabriel avec lui, il ne savait pas se battre. Il avait alors pensé qu'il finirait par mourir rapidement. Il n'avait aucune chance. Pire encore, il risquait de perdre Gabriel avant de mourir. Il avait été terrifié jusqu'au jour où Dean avait débarqué dans sa vie. Rien n'avait été simple pour eux. Ils s'étaient disputés. Ils avaient une vision différente du monde. Ils avaient failli se perdre à de multiples reprises. Mais malgré les épreuves, ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et une fois arrivés au camp, alors qu'ils vivaient enfin pleinement leur amour, un monstre avait tenté de leur arracher ce qu'ils s'étaient battus pour avoir. Ils avaient failli tout perdre à nouveau. Mais ils s'étaient montrés plus forts une énième fois. Ils avaient été éloignés puis s'étaient retrouvés. Ils avaient fait en sorte que cela fonctionne. Et ils avaient triomphé. Alors bien sûr, rien n'était encore parfait. Ils avaient du travail à faire sur plusieurs points. Mais ils s'aimaient et malgré tout, ils étaient ensemble. Mariés pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Unis pour la vie. Elle ne serait peut-être pas longue. Dans ce monde, on ne pouvait jurer de rien. Mais Castiel ferait en sorte qu'elle soit remplie de moments de bonheur. De moments à deux. Il ne laisserait pas le monde s'immiscer entre eux et leur rappeler qu'ils avaient toutes les raisons d'avoir peur. Il ne laisserait rien venir gâcher ce qu'ils s'étaient battus pour avoir. Castiel avait réussi à pousser Dean à baisser ses défenses. A présent qu'il avait réussi, il s'était juré qu'il ferait en sorte de protéger son mari de toutes nouvelles blessures. Il serait sa défense contre le monde. Il encaisserait les coups à sa place si toutefois c'était nécessaire. Parce qu'il savait que Dean en ferait de même pour lui. C'était dans sa nature. Cela faisait de lui l'homme que Castiel aimait. Celui que beaucoup voyait à raison comme un héros.

Castiel laissa toutes ces certitudes le réconforter et continua à regarder Dean dormir. C'était un moment paisible. Le monde les attendait à l'extérieur de leur chambre et ils lui feraient face à nouveau d'ici quelques heures. Mais en attendant, ils étaient ensembles et ils étaient heureux. C'était la seule chose qui avait de l'importance pour le moment.


End file.
